Su más Bella Sonrisa
by KenKa1804
Summary: Sasuke se fue dejando sola y herida a Sakura. ¿Podrá Kakashi curar el corazón de la joven pelirosa? ¿Se estarán enamorando? ¿Kakashi se sonroja? :O Qué situaciones! CAPITULO 40 UP! -PARADO POR PROCESO DE EDICION- Capitulos del 1 al 7 y del 14 al 25 Editados! Empiezo clases el 23 NOooooOO T.T
1. Una promesa, sentimientos reprimidos

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ni fueron ideas mías. Lastimosamente xD. Ahora si vamos con el fic que si es un KenKa1804 original xDDD -**Reviews anónimos activados desde hoy-**

* * *

_**Cáp. 1 Una promesa, sentimientos reprimidos**_

El sol brillaba radiante en Konoha y la fresca brisa veraniega soplaba vigorosa sobre los campos verdes, acariciando las hebras rosáceas de una joven Kunoichi que descansaba sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol. El crujir de la madera y el murmullo de las hojas batiéndose a su alrededor, parecían arrullarle el alma. Abrazando una rodilla, inhaló profundamente la esencia del momento, con la esperanza de llenarse así de luz y paz.

Había pasado un año, después de todo y aún no se podía sacar de la mente aquellas palabras que tanto dolor le habían traído, aquellas que de vez en cuando hacían eco en sus oídos como para que no olvidara nunca la lección y que todavía le contraían el corazón al preguntarse cómo era posible que unas simples palabras hubieran tenido el poder de desgarrarle el espíritu y secarle los ojos por tanto llorar. Y así se perdió en los recuerdos…

_Corría aprisa y muy agitada, tenía miedo, sí miedo de perderlo por segunda vez. Las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón se le clavaban en las sienes, al punto de ya no saberse si exhausta o aterrada. La desesperación la consumía ¡No quería terminar así otra vez! Cada segundo que el sol se ocultaba era un segundo menos para ella, debía correr más rápido. Su cabello corto pronto se vio alborotado por el viento en su rostro, aquella melena brillaba más rosa que nunca con la tenue luz del crepúsculo, pero eso nadie lo notaría._

_Por fin sus ojos turquesas divisaron una figura masculina caminando tranquilamente con una mochila a la espalda y al verlo su corazón dio un giro de alivio._

_—"Aun no se ha marchado". —Por fin la joven dejó de correr y jadeante se acercó lo más que pudo a él. —Sasuke-kun, espera por favor ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esta misión?_

_El joven se volteó y la miró con aquellos profundos posos azabaches sin inmutarse. —Sakura… ¿Cómo has dado conmigo?_

_Con esfuerzo, mientras recuperaba el aliento logró contestarle: —Fui a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, ella me dijo de tu nueva misión, que partías hoy mismo— se incorporó con esfuerzo y lo encaró con una mezcla de coraje y preocupación —.Que tú mismo la solicitaste — puntualizó casi con decepción— .No pude quedarme de brazos cruzados. Necesito saber, Sasuke ¿Por qué? Si apenas acabas de llegar a la aldea después de dos años de misión ¿Por qué quieres irte así otra vez?_

_—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió, preciso y frío._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y una punzada en el corazón inconscientemente la hizo retroceder un paso; de pronto aquella idea de confrontarlo pareciéndole muy mala y el valor que le había inyectado la adrenalina, disipándose, así como sus ganas de hablar._

_Al cabo de un momento de silencio, el moreno se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero Sakura todavía no estaba dispuesta a dar la conversación por terminada._

_—Sasuke —llamó con la melancolía quebrándole la voz, pero retomando la calma que le permitiría avanzar otro paso hacia él —¿Por qué no ves que me preocupo por ti?_

_—Sakura— el chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa sardónica. —, siempre tan molesta, siempre detrás de mí, no has cambiado en nada ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no necesito de la preocupación de nadie? —endureció el tono de voz así como la mueca de sus finos labios —. No espero que entiendas el repudio que siento por esta aldea ni el coraje que me da perder el tiempo, desperdiciando mis habilidades en misiones mediocres porque apenas se me haya perdonado el mero derecho de vivir aquí._

_—Sasuke…—fue lo único que pudo decir, apenas, mientras sentía el caer de la noche como piedras en su espalda por las palabras tan duras de él. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y su vista a nublar. Miró al suelo porque no tenía fuerzas para continuar._

_—No puede ser, de nuevo te vas a poner a llorar. Menos iba a necesitar la preocupación de alguien tan débil como tú —agregó. Él seguía de espaldas y ella anclada al suelo, así que no tenía forma de escudriñar en su mirada si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, si aquel desprecio que escuchaba en su voz era real._

_—No entiendo, creí que habías aprendido la lección… Sasuke —volvió a llamar aún sin alzar la cara — Así que esto es todo ¿Coraje? ¿Poder? ¿Orgullo? ¿Querer demostrar que eres mejor que nosotros? —alzó la voz —¡No mientas, esta aldea nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para ti! ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo fuimos! —las lágrimas se estaban conteniendo y su voz era firme —¿No fue tu sed de poder, de venganza, tu orgullo, lo que te llevó a caer en las garras de Orochimaru? Ese orgullo que te llevó a traicionarnos y aun así, en lugar de una sentencia de muerte, te recibimos de brazos abiertos ¡Cómo puedes ser tan ciego! —le gritó, apretando tanto los puños que dolía._

_Hubo gran silencio. Una fría brisa atravesó el lugar, arrastrando la oscuridad de la noche que ya se había alzado, junto con la silueta de una luna que se reflejaba en sus caras._

_—Sasuke— continuó, acercándose esta vez muy lentamente, con el deseo de rescatarlo de aquella bruma de odio que le impedía ver la aldea como su hogar, impulsándola —.Por favor, no te vayas, yo... sufrí mucho cuando Naruto y tú se fueron… yo he pasado por cosas… —sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no se comparaban ni con la mitad de la desgracia que le había antecedido a él —.Nunca los había necesitado más que ahora, puede que tú no necesites de nadie, pero yo te necesito… —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, cada vez le costaba más hablar sin romper en sollozos —Ya no quiero pasar por lo mismo otr…-_

_—¡Ya basta, Sakura, maldita sea déjame en paz! —fue interrumpida por el iracundo grito de él, que le pegó de frente como un látigo. —No puedo ayudarte._

_En ese momento Sakura sintió como se paraba su corazón y se partía en mil pedazos dentro de su pecho, como una delicada bola de cristal cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Ya no veía, su vista estaba nublada por nuevas lágrimas y un apabullante sentimiento de dolor. Se había quedado paralizada, boquiabierta, sin saber qué hacer o decir frente al desconocido que se alzaba ahora frente a ella. ¿Era Sasuke realmente?_

_Entonces él giró sobre sus talones para seguir caminando, dando la conversación por terminada. Únicamente volteándose lo suficiente para dirigirle unas últimas palabras por sobre su hombro._

_—No puedo ayudarte —repitió como convenciéndose a sí mismo —.No lo siento, es la verdad, siempre lo ha sido. No encuentro maneras para que lo entiendas —por un segundo pareció titubear, pero enseguida siguió adelante con seguridad —…yo no te amo. Y no soporto que quieras adjudicarme las consecuencias de algo de lo que sólo tú tienes la culpa. A pesar de haber intentado hacerte comprender tantas veces, siempre que volteo estás ahí, detrás de mí y no te apartas jamás. Tú no mientas, no te amo y siempre lo has sabi…_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el sonido de una bofetada retumbó en todo el lugar, Sakura sintió caer sus lágrimas con más intensidad y mientras rozaban sus mejillas las sentía quemar su piel._

_Sasuke estaba pasmado, no podía creer que ella tuviera el valor para golpearlo y mucho menos de hacerle sangrar, simplemente no lo podía creer. Ese golpe había estado cargado con tanta, rabia, dolor y decepción que hasta él lo pudo sentir._

_—Si hice eso fue porque te amaba –fue todo lo que respondió, sosteniéndole una irascible mirada que al contraste de sus lágrimas, lo hizo temblar._

_Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del último Uchiha a lo que se limpiaba las gotas de sangre y se giraba nuevamente. Mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del bosque, Sakura lo escuchó decir: —Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras._

_Al saberse sola, cayó de rodillas sobre aquel frío suelo, sin poder soportar ni un minuto más su propio peso. Sentía ira, sufrimiento y angustia, más lágrimas caían y brillaban como pequeños cristales ante la luz de la luna. Se apretaba el pecho con impotencia, allí sentía tanto, tanto dolor…_

_—Sasuke… Sasuke…—susurró varias veces su nombre —¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? —Se preguntó entre sofocados sollozos, cada vez sintiendo más que le faltaba el aire. La brisa se tornaba más helada, tenía frío y era tarde, pero eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, se quedó ahí por largo rato, total nadie la esperaba. Se sintió sola y estúpida como jamás se había sentido y entonces fue que se prometió nunca más sentirse así por nadie otra vez._

_Nunca se percató de la silueta que la observaba desde los tejados._

Aquel recuerdo aún perduraba en su corazón y sabía que perduraría por siempre, pero se consoló con la promesa que se hizo a sí misma. La joven estaba sola allí, contemplando la tranquilidad de la tarde en aquel lugar que siempre le inspiraba tanta paz. A pesar de ya no ser una niña, sino toda una mujer que pronto cumpliría los veintiún años, se podía observar esa chispa juvenil en sus ojos reflejando un gran e inquieto espíritu, que sin embargo, había dejado de brillar en todo su esplendor desde aquellos días y _él_ lo había notado…

—Esa fue una buena brisa—dijo, mirándola desde el pie del árbol, enfocando lo que se suponía era una sonrisa, después de todo sólo tenía un ojo visible y el resto de su cara tapada con una máscara.

—Kakashi-sensei, buenos días —le saludó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Oficialmente no eres mi alumna desde hace varios años y recientemente aprobaste el examen de Jounin —empezó con cierta mueca de fastidio — ¿Estás consciente de que no tienes más motivos para llamarme así, verdad?

—Eh… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Kakashi-sens….! ¡Digo! Kakashi-sama —sonrió divertida.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro sobreactuado y escondió las manos en los bolsillos —Está bien, si crees que así parecerás más joven… _"Al menos está sonriendo" _—pensó.

—Usted nunca va a cambiar ¿Cierto sensei?

Se fijó en aquella elegante curvatura de labios con desilusión —"_No, sólo está fingiendo"_ —se dijo a sí mismo —Mmm ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Sakura gesticuló una carcajada irónica —No es difícil pensar en algunas cosas ¿sabe? — la lista era demasiado larga como para como para enumerarla en voz alta, Kami sabía que estaba tentada por empezar con su impuntualidad, perversión, sinvergüenzura y terminar quién sabe cuándo, pero en su lugar prefirió saltar de la rama y caer de rodillas junto a él, quien no dudó en tenderle su mano.

—Pero la verdad es que no quiero que deje de ser nunca mi excéntrico sensei de siempre —agregó aceptando su ayuda para levantarse.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco, no le gustó del todo aquel comentario.

—Por eso, más que una costumbre le llamo así por cariño, usted sabe —una pequeña sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios como si se tratara de una delicada mariposa y Kakashi se sintió mejor, esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

—Por cierto Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Eh? ¿Que qué hago aquí? Mmmm, pues ahora que lo mencionas, se me olvidó— respondió, llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía.

Esta vez la que dejó escapar un suspiro fue ella. Un exasperado y ofuscado suspiro, cabe destacar. —¡Cómo va a ser! siempre es igual —refunfuñó, su mismo temperamento nunca la dejaría darse cuenta de que él hacía esos comentarios a propósito para molestarla.

—¡Ah ya recordé! —exclamó Kakashi de pronto, fingiendo casualmente evocar los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta ella —.Se trata de una misión, la Hokage nos mandó a llamar.

—¿Una misión?

—Una misión— reafirmó algo divertido, contrastando el tono de seriedad de la chica.

—¿Y de qué trata?

—Pues… no lo sé —se sinceró el peligris.

—¡Tampoco eso sabe, sensei! —a estas alturas aquello sonaba como una autentica reprimenda. Lo cual, desde lejos, resultaba muy gracioso de ver, ya que él era mucho más alto y grande que la joven de pelo rosado.

—He estado buscándote —se defendió el peligris encorvándose —.Vaya, que forma de agradecerme— y haciéndose el ofendido.

—Hm, está bien — ella se reprimió, mirándolo de reojo, pero sin atreverse a desmentir su excusa. Si él hubiese querido encontrarla rápidamente, lo hubiese hecho hace horas. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse en qué perdía tanto el tiempo su antiguo maestro.

—Y tú, Sakura ¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó como para salir del paso, a lo que empezaba a caminar.

—Pues… —su mirada se apagó un poco — sólo pensaba, nada más… —y fingió una pequeña sonrisa otra vez.

—Hmm, creo que últimamente gastas mucho de tu tiempo pensando en nada… eso no puede ser bueno —señaló, sin siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

—¿Eh?... —ella lo alcanzó rápidamente con un poco de impresión en el rostro, esperando no haber entendido lo que le había querido decir.

—No estarás pensando en la partida de Sasuke que nuevo ¿no? digo, como últimamente sólo piensas en nada…—Kakashi desvió la mirada con cara de inocente, sin detener su marcha.

La verdad es que él la conocía demasiado bien y a ella le constaba, aunque pareciera muy indiferente, Kakashi siempre sabía lo que le pasaba y exactamente qué decir.

—Bueno yo… la verdad es que yo…— simplemente se le hacía imposible mentirle a su sensei —Sí…

—Sakura…—le llamó — ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo ir definitivamente? El pensar tanto en ello debe ser malo para tu salud… ¿no crees? —le aconsejó, volteándose lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver la afable sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Ella lo miró y sintió algo extraño al ver esa expresión cálida y pacífica en lo poco que se distinguía de su rostro, tan contrastante con el peligroso shinobi que ella tan bien conocía y sabía que podía llegar a ser. Entonces negó con la cabeza, él simplemente la dejaba expuesta.

—Sí… pero yo me prometí no volver a llorar por él, lo superé… en ese aspecto—agregó algo apenada — al fin y al cabo Sasuke es sólo un idiota. Pero esto no se trata de mí, sino que a veces se me hace tan difícil no pensar… no pensar en…

—A todos nos entristece que Sasuke ya no vea esta aldea como su hogar —Kakashi terminó la oración por ella — pero cosas como ésta son parte de la vida y al final pasarán ¿sabes? el tiempo cura cualquier herida.

—Kakashi-sensei… tiene razón — claro que tenía razón, siempre la tenía y tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultarle una nueva lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Se sentía como tonta, Sasuke la había decepcionado una y otra vez, y sin embargo, su indiferencia seguía doliendo.

Se sorprendió al sentir como una mano enguantada detenía el curso de la triste gota.

—Sakura, escúchame. No hay absolutamente nada que hubieras podido decir o hacer para que él cambiara de opinión con respecto a Konoha. Además —ella alzó la mirada mientras escuchaba sus firmes palabras —, creí que habías prometido no volver a llorar por él —completó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y secando con un suave movimiento de su áspero pulgar, la pequeña lágrima escurridiza.

Entonces ella se perdió en aquella intensa mirada por un rato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Kakashi notó esto y rápidamente miró a otro lado. Tras un carraspeo agregó —¿Que acaso no cumples tus promesas? —juntando su compostura de vuelta, alejó su mano del rostro de la joven.

—Uh… sí, tiene razón, lo siento —apenada, bajó la mirada.

—No importa, si la vuelves a romper, te la vuelvo a recordar —respondió, girando sobre sus talones y disponiéndose a caminar otra vez. Él también recordaba a la perfección aquella noche de hace un año, después de todo. Recordaba con dolor su menuda figura encogida sobre el suelo llorando…

_—Sasuke… Sasuke…—la escuchó susurrar varias veces su nombre —¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? —oyó cómo se lamentaba, cómo le faltaba el aire, sin percatarse que desde los tejados, entre las sombras su figura la observaba con mucho dolor. Había visto su pelo rosa brillar más que nunca bajo el ocaso y había visto su alma quebrarse ante el Uchiha, pero no se había movido._

_La brisa batía helada bajo la pálida luz de una luna que sólo la hacía ver más hermosa y tuvo que reprimir las inmensas ganas de envolverla entre sus brazos. Quería decirle que no estaba sola, que no era una estúpida por haber ido tras su compañero, porque no había nada malo en amar aunque a veces uno saliera lastimado —él sabía de eso._

_—Sakura…—fue lo único que pudo susurrar a través de su máscara, mientras el viento soplaba otra vez como arrastrando aquel susurro inaudible, la tentación de consolarla acentuándose._

_Sobre su único ojo visible, se veía la tristeza. Tristeza por verla así, sin poder hacer nada, porque sabía también que necesitaba estar sola. Los sollozos de ella se sentían como punzadas sobre su pecho y pero se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que la pelirosa reuniera fuerzas para levantarse e irse a casa, como bien sabía, con el corazón, una vez más, partido._

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

Cómo saliendo de un trance, Kakashi sintió cómo ella lo jalaba suavemente del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla. —¿Si?

—Gracias…— estaba un tanto avergonzada y su rubor era notable, pero sonreía, se le había hecho imposible guardarse aquel inexplicable sentimiento de gratitud.

Si no hubiera llevado la máscara, la chica se habría dado cuenta del leve color rojo que en ese momento provocó en las mejillas del ninja. Y Kakashi estaba consciente así que se volteó rápidamente.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no será bueno para mi bienestar físico si hacemos esperar más a Tsunade-sama. Podría jurar que escuché uno de sus gritos.

—¡Hai! —sonrío Sakura sin decir nada más por el resto del camino.

.

.

Fin cap 1.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

_**Bueno este es mi primero fic , espero que les haya gustado el 1er capitulo :D, dejen rewies xfis,**_

_**La verdad creo que me quedo un poquito largo pero eso veré como lo arreglo, me gusta mucho esta pareja kakaxsaku y espero q a ustedes también xD**__**nos vemos!**_

**Estoy editando los capitulos por errores ortograficos, gramaticales y demás, pues como veran lo que esta en cursiva es la nota de autora original, ahora que estoy editando, raios ¡Que cursiiiiiiii! la verdad no me gusto como hice este capitulo, (y seguramente los 6 que siguen) bueno pero deben de entender que cuando publiqué por primera vez hace más de un año, yo no sabía casi nada de Naruto y los primeros capitulos son muy contrastantes con respecto a los ultimos (como siempre) como cualquier KakaSaku no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y es casi una situación alterna de Naruto (osease que de canon solo tiene el nombre de los personajes) y seguramente hallarán muy OoC a los personajes, sorry. Eso si, es meloso, cursi y romanticón, lo admito y no estoy muy orgullosa de eso, pero no hay beso hasta dentro de muchooo tiempo xD (de eso si me enorgullezco) ojala y les guste como se desarrolla el fic y...dejen review plis...!**

**Att: KenKa1804**


	2. Una nueva misión ¿Nani?

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cáp. 2 Una nueva misión ¿Nani?**_

* * *

.

.

—¡KAKASHI! ¡Llegas tarde otra vez! —el peligris no lo había dicho en serio, pero ahora estaba seguro que los gritos de la Hokage se escuchaban a kilómetros a la redonda. En medio de la oficina, los ojos de la máxima autoridad de la aldea parecían chispear de ira.

Sakura tragó fuerte mirando a su sensei por el rabillo del ojo con pena.

—Uh…ejem, Tsunade-sama no se altere. Lo siento, verá es que me retrasé un poco porque…—empezó a decir, haciendo un ligero ademán para tratar calmarla.

—¡MENTIRA! —le interrumpió sin siquiera darle oportunidad de explicarse, adelantándose seguramente a un absurdo relato que terminaría por ser todo un fraude. De sus excusas, ya se las conocía todas.

—_"Kakashi-sensei ahora sí se metió en un buen lío" —_pensó Sakura. El que su sensei permaneciera tan tranquilo realmente le parecía una verdadera proeza.

—¡Te envié por Sakura hace más de tres horas! _¡TRES!_ ¿Y que te "retrasaste un poco" es lo mejor que me puedes decir?

—Disculpe Tsunade-shishou—esta vez intervino la pelirosa— pero Kakashi-sensei no tiene toda la culpa, yo estaba en el bosque y él tuvo que ir a buscarme hasta allá, además por mi culpa nos retrasamos tanto. Uh... cálmese por favor —trató de persuadirla.

Pero Tsunade se dirigió a ella con severidad. —Sakura, ni siquiera trates de defenderlo, con este grandísimo sinvergüenza siempre es lo mismo. Y te voy a advertir una cosa, Kakashi —agregó, señalándolo peligrosamente con su dedo— un día de estos me voy a cansar de tus burlas descaradas y sobre todo de que juegues con mi tiempo y cuando eso ocurra ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

—Tsunade-sama…—Kakashi quería decirle que nunca fue su intención burlarse… o al menos no de ella, pero su objetivo de hablar se vio aplastado por las fuertes reprimendas de la Godaime, que no paraban de caerle encima como una avalancha.

—¿Cuándo vas a tomar las cosas con seriedad? Me gustaría saber ¿En qué tanto malgastas tu tiempo además de leer pornografía? —gruñó —.No me vas a decir que un ninja de tu nivel, Jōnin de elite, capitán ANBU ¡Maldita sea! tardó tres horas en encontrar a Sakura... ¡y esperar que yo me lo crea!.. Uh sin ofender —añadió, dirigiéndose a la pelirosa.

—Tranquila, no ofende —contestó Sakura derrochando sarcasmo para sus adentros, pero más calmada al ver a su maestra retomar su asiento.

—Si eso no es una burla entonces yo no sé qué es— Tsunade suspiró y antes de abrir una carpeta que tenía en el escritorio, volvió a mirar a Sakura —de nuevo, no te…

—Ya, ya. No me ofendo.

—Bueno…—intervino Kakashi finalmente —, tiene razón, Tsunade-sama, ahora que lo pienso, paso demasiado tiempo leyendo las obras de Jiraiya-sama —quedó pensativo rascándose el mentón ante la mirada atónita de ambas mujeres —.Él tiene la culpa por hacerlas tan cautivantes.

_¡Qué descarado!_

Menos mal que era tan buen ninja —pensó Sakura mirando de reojo a su maestra —sino ya alguien lo hubiera matado.

—Pero no estamos aquí para discutir la manera en como distribuyo mi tiempo ¿No es así? —agregó con seriedad.

—Hm… tienes razón, hay asuntos mucho más importantes de qué hablar —enfatizó, y hasta ellos pudieron escuchar sus dientes rechinar—.Como la razón por la cual los he citado hasta aquí —pero para cuando finalizó la oración, no habían rastros en su cara de nada que no fuera serenidad y compostura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La misión era simple pero muy delicada, debían recuperar un anillo que había sido robado de los depósitos de Konoha, para lo cual tenían que infiltrarse en los cuarteles de una organización de ninjas secreta y corrupta, tomarlo sin que se dieran cuenta, reemplazarlo por uno falso y regresar a la aldea.

El camino se había hecho largo y el día se les había ido rápido. Saltaban de rama en rama hasta que a lo lejos visualizaron una mansión tradicional de dos pisos con fachadas de madera antiguas, un poco vieja pero no desatendida, ubicada al filo de un acantilado, eso sí. Continuaron escondidos mientras perseguían su objetivo a través de la noche.

—_"¿Quién en su sano juicio construiría una mansión tan cerca de un desfiladero_?" —se preguntó la Kunoichi, luego se cercioró de tener el objeto falso bajo el resguardo de su porta-shruiken y se tomó la libertad de examinarlo un momento. Si no se lo hubieran dicho, nunca habría adivinado que se trataba de un anillo. Moldeado en metales preciosos, el objeto tenía especie de alas que lo adornaban y una piedra azul oscuro entre ellas, lo suficientemente grandes como para no dejar ver el aro, el cual por cierto, parecía estar compuesto por unas bisagras, probablemente para ajustarse mejor a cualquier dedo. —Kakashi-sensei —llamó Sakura.

—¿Uh…?

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese anillo?

—Se supone que esté maldito… —respondió el Shinobi mientras se valía de chakra para evaluar su radio de acción. —, ah y… también es un invaluable tesoro para el daimyō del País de Fuego —agregó, avanzando entre los arbustos con sigilo.

Gracioso le resultó que Kakashi hubiese admitido que se trataba de un invaluable tesoro como si nada— ¿Y qué tipo de maldición tiene? —preguntó, admirando los colores de la aleación que parecían intercalarse entre dorado y plateado según le pegara la luz de la luna.

Kakashi le sonrió por un segundo antes de quitarle la copia —Sólo trata de no tocarlo ¿Si? —dicho esto le indicó con una seña que era seguro internarse en el territorio enemigo. Se desplazaron sigilosamente por los pasillos del tenebroso recinto, hasta que llegaron por fin a una amplia habitación. El piso era de madera pulida y en lugar de paredes estaba delimitada por numerosos _shōji, _por lo demás y a excepción de un pequeño pedestal al fondo, estaba vacía y tranquila.

—"_Demasiado tranquila_"— pensó Kakashi avanzando con precaución.

Y como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, de pronto se vieron rodeados de una veintena de ninjas que aparecieron de entre los _shōji, _todos en posición de defensa, como si en realidad, y el peligris no pensaba de otra manera, los hubieran estado esperando.

Kakashi y Sakura, rodeados, chocaron espaldas y se prepararon para atacar.

Mientras la Kunoichi concentraba su chakra en los puños derribando a varios con solo un golpe, Kakashi se encontraba ejecutando rápidos y hábiles movimientos con sus kunais dejándolos fuera de combate fácilmente. Sin embargo, sus enemigos seguían saliendo de las sombras, tres sirviendo de reemplazo por cada uno que caía, quedando los oriundos de Konoha atrapados en un ritmo al que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada y que al verse acorralada, la llevó a poner marcha un movimiento desesperado.

—Kakashi-sensei, salte ¡YA! —gritó.

Kakashi obedeció y saltó tan alto como pudo, justo a tiempo, pues Sakura había concentrado una gran cantidad de su chakra en el puño derecho y con increíble fuerza golpeó el suelo, el cual por el impacto empezó a desquebrajarse instantáneamente, abriendo grandes hoyos y profundas grietas por donde caían los ninjas atacantes.

Una de las grietas que desquebrajaba el suelo, se empezó a ensanchar en dirección al pedestal que albergaba al anillo. Kakashi notó esto y de inmediato llamó su atención.

—¡El anillo! —bramó el peligris al volver a tocar el suelo, o lo que quedaba de él.

Ella, que estaba cerca, no necesitaba que dijera más pues ya se había girado y empezado a correr hasta el pedestal, esquivando enemigos y escombros. Saltó lo suficiente como para atrapar el tesoro en el aire, con un rápido movimiento dando varias vueltas y cayendo luego en tierra a salvo con él.

Rápidamente Kakashi se aproximó hasta ella al ver que no se movía. —¡Sakura, contéstame!— le gritaba mientras la volteaba y trataba de levantarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo encontró la cara de la chica con los ojos muy abiertos y bañados en lágrimas. Estaba petrificada.

De inmediato la evaluó: su sudor frío, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus latidos acelerados. En seguida le sostuvo la mano y se encontró lo que más temía: el anillo, como una garra, apresando su dedo.

—No puede ser…—masculló con rabia, apenas digiriendo el hecho de que de todos los lugares donde se pudo haber enganchado el anillo, lo hubiera hecho justo del dedo índice de Sakura. Ahora, su compañera estaba siendo víctima de un Genjutsu altamente poderoso y difícil de liberar, seguramente viviendo torturas y horribles ilusiones de los que, a pesar de su experiencia y conocimientos, lo más probable es que fuera incapaz de liberarse. Tendría que buscar la manera de ayudarla antes de que esas pesadillas literalmente la mataran de miedo...

Se acercaban más ninjas, así que tomó a Sakura en brazos, dejó el anillo falso y salió por la ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se había internado con Sakura en el bosque y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie los alcanzaría. Ella aún estaba en shock así que descartó de inmediato la posibilidad de que se liberara sola. Intentó sacarle el anillo, pero parecía que pequeñas púas lo mantendrían fijo allí por mucho tiempo, a menos claro que considerara realmente cortarle el dedo. Finalmente, el peligris recordó algo que le podía ayudar, era arriesgado, pero sabía que funcionaría. Sacó un pergamino de su chaleco y con un rápido movimiento se cortó un poco el pulgar, pasó su dedo ensangrentado por él y con unas cuantas posiciones de manos ejecutó un jutsu para bloquear momentáneamente los efectos del anillo.

En seguida Sakura cayó desmayada en sus brazos y también pudo comprobar cómo las espinas se habían retraído de su carne. Por fin respiró tranquilo.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, quizás por no advertirle mejor de los peligros del artefacto, por lo que se permitió estrecharla un poco más, esperando que lo que tenía planeado funcionara.

También permitió a sus dedos aproximarse hasta su frente, quitando delicadamente varios mechones que caían desordenadamente sobre ésta, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y con suavidad pasándolos detrás de su oreja. Allí fue cuando no pudo controlar su mano de sostener el rostro de Sakura y acariciar levemente la mejilla con su pulgar.

—"_Sin duda se ha vuelto una mujer hermosa_"— pensó, sin poder mirar otra cosa y sonriendo nostálgico por un momento.

Lentamente Sakura fue abriendo los ojos y se sorprendió al ver cómo Kakashi la sostenía tan cercana a él. —Kakashi-sensei— llamó dulcemente al no poder cruzarse con su ensombrecida mirada —¿Qué pasó?— preguntó separándose sólo lo suficiente como para intentar verle mejor.

—Cuando tomaste el anillo, de algún modo terminó en tu dedo y caíste víctima del Genjutsu —habló lentamente, siempre pareciendo mirar a otro lado.

—¡Genjutsu! —Sakura recordó terribles imágenes en su mente por lo que dedujo que habían sido causadas por la Técnica Ilusoria que tenía el objeto —. Así que de eso se trataba la maldición. Ahora recuerdo ¿Pero cómo ha logrado sacarlo? Sentí como púas clavándose.

—La verdad es que no lo he sacado, sólo bloqueé sus efectos con chakra gracias a un pergamino.

—"_Ese tipo de pergaminos_"— pensó Sakura con intranquilidad —Pero Kakashi-sensei, esos pergaminos son muy peligrosos y requieren demasiado chakra, por eso no nos permiten usarlos ¿Cómo puede arriesgar así su vida?— le reprochó un tanto exaltada, por lo que sus caras quedaron sólo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Sakura…— estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir las profundas vibraciones de la voz de Kakashi en su propio pecho. Sólo entonces reparó en lo indescifrable de esas pausadas vibraciones ¿Acaso estaba enojado? ¿Preocupado? ¿Triste? Más que nunca quería mirar en sus ojos para averiguarlo pero él no se dejaba —No podía dejarte así.

Ella se estremeció. _¿Qué era? ¿Qué no quería que ella viera?_

—Además, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí— finalmente dejó que sus ojos curiosos encontraran los suyos, sonreía mientras separaba a la joven de sí —. Ya hemos cumplido con la misión, descansaremos esta noche y mañana retomaremos el camino hacia Konoha.

Sin embargo, al levantarse, sintió un fallo de fuerzas y no duró demasiado de pie.

—¡Sensei!— lo sostuvo la chica de inmediato, ahora era él quien descansaba en sus brazos.

Ella lo miró mientras él cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido. El pergamino que usó, utilizaba más del chakra de Kakashi a cada minuto para mantener el efecto del anillo bloqueado, por eso eran tan peligrosos, pues si lo que se quería bloquear con el flujo de chakra era demasiado resistente, absorbería todo el chakra de la persona sin oportunidad de romper el vínculo y por ende moriría. Por eso sólo dejaban utilizarlos a Jōnin con mucha experiencia, Sakura tenía fe en que Kakashi era uno de esos Jōnin y si se había ganado el derecho de portarlos, era porque podía manejarlos perfectamente. Pero a pesar de entender su cansancio, no dejaba de preocuparle.

Se ruborizó al notar que Kakashi se había dormido en su regazo, era extraño porque no tenía muchos recuerdos de estar tan cerca de él y la mayor parte de ellos se reducían a una situación dramática o de inmenso peligro —_"Como ésta, supongo_"— suspiró antes de reprenderse mentalmente —"_Claro, Sakura ¿Qué otra razón tendría? Es Kakashi-sensei después de todo, tonta_—. Se recostó de un árbol y se permitió peinarle el enmarañado cabello gris con los dedos mientras se mordía un labio, no había nada que pudiera hacer ante el hecho de que Kakashi prefiriera arrancarse un brazo antes que dejar que algo le pasara. No tenía caso reprocharle por ser muy arriesgado, de algún modo sabía que en los últimos años se había vuelto algo natural para él. —"_Debe pensar que es su responsabilidad…"_— ¡Pero ella ya era Jōnin! Él mismo lo había dicho... Siguió acariciándole hasta que la más lógica conclusión la golpeó —"_Por supuesto, para él siempre tendré doce años"_— pensó y aquello no le gustó, rápidamente quiso cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos. Estaban a salvo ahora, eso era lo que importaba, lo cual además le recordaba que momentos como ese eran tan escasos como agradables así que se relajó y se dejó llevar. Sonrió divertida al pensar la clase de mirada que le dedicaría Kakashi si despertara y la encontrara peinándole —_"Probablemente me miraría feo, con lo que se esfuerza por mantener este desastre de cabellera"_— el chiste dejó de tener gracia cuando pensó que lo que realmente haría **-**además de mirarla como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- sería tomar distancia de inmediato — _"Con lo reservado que es, hasta se sentiría incómodo"_—. Entonces dejó su mano a un lado.

¿Si la descubría se molestaría por ese "abuso" durante un momento de debilidad?

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso y de paso evitaba hacer cosas que pudieran considerarse como faltas de respeto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi abrió los ojos de pronto, como si la energía le hubiese vuelto de golpe al cuerpo. Si bien sus niveles de chakra estaban muy por debajo del cien por ciento, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando activó el pergamino. —_"Quizás subestimé la fuerza de ese Genjutsu"_— había empezado a drenarlo de inmediato, haciéndole difícil mantener la consciencia mientras hablaba con ella al punto de no recordar muy bien en qué momento de su conversación lo venció el cansancio. Miró a su alrededor, todavía se encontraban en el bosque y había neblina —_"Está amaneciendo apenas… "_ —fue entonces cuando se sorprendió de la posición en la que estaba —"¿_Huh?_— tocó con cuidado el par de manos que descansaban entrelazadas sobre su pecho y miró hacia arriba. Sakura mantenía un abrazo firme alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo que disponía su regazo como almohada para él. A juzgar por su ceño fruncido sobre ojos cerrados, supo que se había quedado dormida en medio de una exhaustiva guardia. Sonrió, ella siempre fruncía el ceño cuando se quedaba dormida en medio de sus turnos de guardia, lo cual, curiosamente, era usual que sucediera justo antes del amanecer. Pero él nunca se lo había dicho, para empezar porque no quería dar ningún indicio que delatara el hecho de hacerse el dormido durante cada una de las guardias de su compañera cuando iban juntos de misión, ni responder preguntas con respecto a por qué lo hacía. Esta vez, sin embargo, había dormido de largo y tendido, y muy probablemente también con la guardia baja —_"Eso es nuevo"_— pero de inmediato lo atribuyó a los efectos del pergamino.

Se le hizo curioso que ella no lo hubiera recostado a un lado —_"¿Quería asegurarse de protegerme?"_— pensó divertido. Eso y quizás el hecho de que su antigua alumna fuera demasiado gentil como para condenar a su viejo sensei al discomfort de una dura mochila y un frío suelo. Y lo agradecía, sus muslos eran mucho más cómodos, después de todo. Pero eso no se lo diría tampoco, le gustaba su cabeza arriba de los hombros como estaba. Y mientras pensaba en eso, sin quererlo, sus ojos se perdieron por la anatomía de la chica, que desde aquel ángulo perfecto, y con esa ropa ajustada que usaba para las misiones resaltaneo cada uno de sus atributos, era demasiado sugerente como para ignorarla… —"_Ha crecido mucho"_ —pensó quizás sin tanta inocencia —_"¿Qué...?"_ —pero de inmediato se regañó antes de volver la vista rápidamente a su cara —_"Tenía que ser fan de Icha Icha_" —suspiró, ese maldito libro le estaba cobrando años de lectura cada vez con más frecuencia. Qué gracia seguramente le haría su desgracia a Jiraiya-sama si pudiera verlo. —_"Lo mejor será levantarme"_—. Sin embargo, al empezar a moverse, escuchó un leve reproche de la joven aún durmiente.

Y volvió a sonreír.

La chiquilla que una vez conoció se había perdido en el tiempo, Sakura había madurado no sólo físicamente, —como había comprobado ya, no sin un poco de vergüenza—, sino también emocionalmente, pero eso no significaba que él no extrañara de vez en cuando a su pequeña Sakura-chan, por eso sonreía cuando se topaba con aquellos, cada vez más, escasos vestigios infantiles que le recordaban que en esencia ella sería la misma Sakura, amable, dulce y obstinada, de siempre.

Pensó que se veía linda, no estaba seguro si era por la influencia del grácil amanecer que despuntaba en el horizonte y se filtraba con cuidado entre las ramas, pero más linda de lo normal; y bajo esta línea de pensamientos, elevó su mano hasta posarla suavemente sobre su mejilla. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que sabía que no se despertaría, la acarició levemente, casi como una pluma, antes de que sus dedos rememoraran movimientos de la noche anterior y pasaran otro mechón detrás de su oreja. _Ella era tan tierna._ —"_quisiera…" _No supo en qué momento su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, pero lo cierto es que cada vez estaba un poco menos lejos de su cara —_"debería…"_— Kakashi aproximaba con cuidado, como si temiera romperla pero cautivado cada vez más por su inocencia y calor —"_Sakura…"_— casi podía rozar sus labios con los de ella a través de la máscara cuando se detuvo y aspiró profundamente su dulce aroma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo a cabalidad.

—_"No…"_—abrió los ojos de pronto, preguntándose con coraje en qué rayos estaba pensando. Si no se levantó de un salto fue sólo para no despertarla. Lo mejor sería alejarse por un rato. Con su aparente tranquilidad y manos en los bolsillos se dispuso a traer el desayuno y de paso averiguar la forma de borrar de su mente aquello que acababa de pasar. —¿Qué demonios me pasa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco después, molestos rayos de sol despertaron a Sakura. Al pasarse una mano por la cara, notó un fuerte olor masculino a su alrededor y entonces abrió los ojos.

—Huele como a…— posó uno de los dedos por sobre sus labios antes de arrastrarlos hasta su oreja donde descansaba un mechón recién peinado. —¡Kakashi-sensei!— chilló, ahora completamente despierta y recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se levantó casi con un traspié al darse cuenta de que su sensei no estaba en ningún lado.

—¿Y ahora dónde se habrá metido? —se preguntó, recogiendo su mochila con premura y notando la ausencia de la de Kakashi — ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si le pasó algo? Acaso_…_ ¿Acaso huele a pescado asado?

Caminó cautelosa detrás de unos arbustos de donde pensaba que provenía el olor.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!— exclamó un sonriente Kakashi apareciéndosele por detrás mientras sostenía una vara humeante con pequeños pescados empalados.

—¡AHHHHHH!— gritó de inmediato pegando un salto hacia adelante — ¡Kakashi-sensei, me asustó!— bramó enojada cuando sintió los colores volverle al cuerpo —¡No puede aparecer así de la nada! No haga eso — le regañó, el corazón todavía latiéndole rápido.

—Perdona, Sakura — musitó todavía muy sonriente, rascándose la nuca.

Ella lo ignoró, dándole la espalda —No importa —de pronto las agallas con las que le había gritado esfumándosele de las venas —¿Sabe Kakashi-sensei? —comenzó con timidez, intentando que no se notara cómo jugaba con sus dedos como síntoma del nerviosismo que ahora la atacaba —Verá yo quería… yo…. —sabía que lo más seguro es que estuviera muy roja en ese momento —yo quería darle las gracias, ya sabe por lo de anoche, por ayudarme ayer… y d-disculparme si en algún momento… —pero cuando se volteó para darle la cara, ya no había nadie ahí —¿Uh? ¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Eh… perdón, Sakura ¿Dijiste algo?— le preguntó Kakashi, agachado desde una fogata mientras empalaba otro pescado.

—¿Cómo puede dejarme hablando sola?— parecía algo irritada —¿Que no escuchó nada de lo que dije?

—Mmmm… no, la verdad no — respondió todavía sonriente –. Pero será mejor que tomes un pescado antes de que se enfríe, aún nos queda mucho camino por delante.

—Huh… está bien— masculló la chica tomando asiento frente a él y recibiendo el pescado que le ofrecía. Estaba bueno al menos y sólo por eso le perdonó tan rápido su falta de cortesía.

—Pero antes de regresar a Konoha, tenemos un asunto pendiente— comentó con más seriedad de la que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Nani…?

.

.

Fin cap 2

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

_**(Y seguimos editando! recuerden que para disfrutarlo, olvidense del canon xD ah y una aclaratoria que más adelante, si es que leen las notas de autora, comprenderán, en este fic, si es que no es obvio ya, Kakashi lleva tiempo enamorado de Sakura jeje sólo que aún no lo admite ni acepta, por eso el OoC espero no haberlos confundido, ya más adelante verán por qué; Sakura es la que tiene sentimientos puramente amistosos -por ahora claro- y pues de eso se trata el fic... no más spoilers chau! PS: si mineko-chan algún día relee esto: ORTOGRAFÍA CHEQUEADA! :D)**_

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de muchas más xD jeje, espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. Tampoco pude evitar hacerlo otra vez largo T.T pero como dice mineko-chan cortos no "saben" igual jejeje, la verdad gracias por sus reviews, como es mi primer fic me gusta que opinen acerca de el. Gracias a:**

**Mineko-chan**

**Clea-everlasting**

**Nami-Haruno**

**Ellistriel**

**4ivir-pink**

**Ktita-aya**

**Por leer mi fic, por sus comentarios y por animarme a continuar con él.**

**-¿Qué asunto pendiente tendrá Kakashi con Sakura? ¿Irán retrasados otra vez? ¿Aprenderá Kakashi a distribuir su tiempo libre? Estas y muchas respuestas más en el próximo capítulo: **_**Cap 3 ¡No es lo que parece! ¿Un secuestro?-**_

**Dejen reviews porfis xD**

**Att: KenKa1804**


	3. ¡No es lo que parece! ¿Un secuestro?

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cáp. 3 ¡No es lo que parece! ¿Un secuestro?**_

* * *

.

.

—Ehh… Sakura quédate quieta o así no lograremos nada— decía Kakashi algo enojado.

Pero Sakura no podía hacer nada para evitar soltar gemidos de dolor —¡Ahh! Kakashi-sensei ¡Me duele!

El Shinobi suspiró —Tranquilízate ya o si no será más difícil para los dos— le recomendó con cierto fastidio. Hacía demasiado calor y aquello se estaba alargando más de lo que hubiese querido.

—¿Pero está seguro de que no hay otra forma?— seguía reclamando ella, ambos parecían estar muy cansados por no decir, frustrados.

—Hm ¿Quieres decir probando otra posición?

—¡Pues sí!—rezongó la chica con cierta insolencia, como si se tratara de algo de lo más elemental. Su cara roja de agitación y calor.

—Está bien —resopló Kakashi — intentemos así, pero no te prometo que salga o que no te duela— le dijo, empezando a moverse a su alrededor después de secarse el sudor de la frente.

—Como sea, no me importa, Kakashi-sensei. ¡Lo único que quiero es sacar ese maldito anillo de mi dedo!

Llevaban casi una hora así. Era obvio que no podían llegar a Konoha con el objeto aún atorado en su dedo, por lo que Kakashi había intentado todo para sacarlo, pero éste se había hinchado demasiado durante la noche, por lo cual entre los quejidos de la chica y su actitud renuente a que tocara el palpitante y maltratado miembro, no había conseguido mover el anillo ni un milímetro a pesar de sus enérgicos intentos. Lo que al inicio le había parecido una tarea sencilla y hasta divertida, se había terminado tornando en un verdadero calvario. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esperaba que no hubiese nadie alrededor, ya que, reparando en sus últimos diálogos, cualquiera hubiera podido malinterpretar terriblemente la situación. _—"Pff…"—_

Sakura torció la boca en un puchero cuando él hizo ademan de tocarla y no pudo evitar que le resultara un poco adorable que fuera más nerviosa de lo que parecía cuando era su turno de recibir atención por alguna lesión. —Lo siento, Sakura —dijo después de su rápido examen —.Está demasiado hinchado y no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, lo mejor será volver con Tsunade sama, quizás nos permita cortarlo.

—¡Cortarlo! —chilló la pelirosa —¡Cómo que cortarlo! ¡Nadie va a cortar nada! ¿me oye, Kakashi-sensei? —ella apartó el brazo horrorizada ante la visión de una zumbadora sierra cirujana.

—Sakura, Sakura —llamó el peligris de inmediato intentando calmarla, a este paso nunca llegarían a la aldea y estaba muy consciente de ello. —.Me refería al anillo. —se dejó caer en la tierra con pesar y unas ganas inmensas de arrancarse el polo con todo y chaleco —"_Endemoniado calor"—._ ¿A quién quería engañar? Con los nervios como los tenía, Sakura no dejaría que ninguna sierra se acercara a ella. Sin embargo su dedo se veía realmente mal, ya estaba tornándose morado, no había que ser médico para entender que mientras antes lo sacaran, menos probabilidades tendría de sufrir daños a largo plazo —. Si no nos permiten cortarlo al menos ella seguro sabrá como bajar la inflamación.

—¡Ah, pero claro, ya sé! — dijo la muchacha con los ojos brillándole como luminarias. De cierto modo las palabras del hombre le habían hecho "click" y se lanzó directamente sobre su mochila, suspirando de alivio cuando encontró un pequeño envase verde dentro de sus pertenencias —¡Qué idiota soy!

Kakashi alzó una ceja ante la inmensa sonrisa que se le había dibujado a la chica —Hm ¿Y eso qué es?

—Una pomada analgésica y anti inflamatoria, receta original de Tsunade-shishou —entonces se pasó una mano por la nuca mientras reía tontamente — se me había olvidado que aún traía un poco conmigo, espero que ayude.

El hombre frunció el ceño pero deseó lo mismo —Si lo hubieras dicho antes, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas ¿no crees? Pásamela—agregó.

Ella así lo hizo, todavía avergonzada por no recordar aquella medicina que le había enseñado a preparar su maestra días atrás. Kakashi untó cuidadosamente la pomada por todo el dedo de Sakura, muy consciente de la expresión de dolor en su rostro cada vez que rozaba el tejido. —¡Vaya, Tsunade-shishou es realmente increíble! Mire lo rápido que actúa —la oyó decir.

Y era verdad, hasta él estaba impresionado de su rapidez, pronto la piel volvió a tener un color normal. Al cabo de unos minutos, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano —Intentemos de nuevo.

—¡Hai! —exclamó ella con entusiasmo.

Kakashi le aseguró firmemente el brazo y de manera más delicada sujetó el anillo entre sus dedos y empezó a contar: —Uno…— Sakura miraba alternativamente a su sensei y a su inflamada extremidad, con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca presintió que aquello dolería, lo que era peor, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si no funcionaba —…dos…—. Kakashi estaba muy concentrado, no quería que ella sintiera más dolor, tendría que ser rápido y seguro. —¡Tres!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que el Jōnin finalmente jaló el anillo con bastante fuerza, pero quizás muchísima más de la requerida ya que la aleación de oro y plata se había deslizado como mantequilla, lo que ocasionó que ambos ninja perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo de manera bastante embarazosa.

—¡Auch!— Sakura fue la primera en quejarse, siendo que la mayor parte de su peso había recaído sobre la mano del dedo lastimado. Se había ido de bruces completamente encima de Kakashi quien, por reflejo, se había aferrado a su cintura, ocasionando que ahora se encontraran en una posición que cuando menos, era muy comprometedora.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo me lastimé un poco el…— pero cuando se dio cuenta de su situación pensó que se le había parado el corazón. Al alzar la cara reparó que estaba sólo a centímetros de la de su sensei ¡Centímetros! Pero no se movió, la visión de la máscara de Kakashi, de su_ boca_ tan sólo a milímetros, la paralizó de terror. _—"¡Oh por Kami!" _— cerró los ojos de inmediato como si esperara una cruenta reprimenda. Si pensaba que había tenido calor antes, es que ahora debía estar en llamas porque sentía las mejillas arder hasta el grado de casi dolerle _—"¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡¿Qué esperas?!" —_pensaba con desesperación, sintiendo que se teñía de rojo hasta la punta del pelo _—"¡Qué va a pensar, levántate!"—_ sus piernas y brazos parecían gelatina, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para coordinar sus reacciones sicomotoras sin que resultaran torpes o nulas. Había estado cerca de su sensei antes pero esto era ridículo ¡No se podía ni mover!

—Sakura…

¡Oh no! _¡Oh no! _Estaba molesto, lo sentía en su voz, en su pastosa y profunda voz que le había hecho vibrar hasta la última fibra de la piel ¿Estaba molesto no?, bueno no se atrevería a mirarlo para confirmarlo, después de todo. Notó de inmediato los músculos de él tensos como la roca bajo su cuerpo y sintió más vergüenza que nunca porque ¿lo admitiría? Le había gustado esa sensación.

Demasiado para ser correcto. —_"¡Por qué demonios no me puedo levantar, es Kakashi-sensei!"._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió la mano del peligris moverse por ella, era grande y pesada, como todo él, se sintió tonta por reparar tanto en aquel detalle justo en un momento así —Ya tengo el anillo —escuchó ¿Había sido un gruñido? ¿Un suspiro? ¿Una queja? Si fue un intento para distraerla, no funcionó, en realidad el acto pareció relajarla.

Contuvo el aliento.

Estaba bien, no había nada que temer, confiaba en que él se levantaría, sin duda en cualquier momento se levantaría y se reiría de ella. _—"Por favor levántese y ríase de mí"—_ o al menos así ella imploraba. _—"Sí, seguro se debe estar riendo de…"— _abrió los ojos para investigar y de inmediato se arrepintió con toda el alma. El ojo del Jōnin, usualmente indiferente y apático, parecía absorberla como un auténtico agujero negro, su mirada era tan intensa que no podía dejar de mirarlo ¡No quería dejar de mirarlo! Estuvo tentada a preguntarle si le sucedía algo malo pero se encontró carente de voz, simplemente no tenía la voluntad de romper aquella extraña y perfecta conexión. La mirada de Kakashi reflejaba un brillo misterioso, atrayente, hipnotizante, algo que no sabía cómo llamarle, pero que le erizaba la piel y le anudaba el estómago. ¿Era esa acaso la clase de mirada que había tenido la noche anterior y no quiso mostrarle?

Entonces, entre sus ganas de salir corriendo y su incapacidad para hacerlo, había surgido un retorcido placer al saberse entre sus brazos, una tibieza, una sensación de seguridad. Él olía bien, fresco, como manzanas, pronto la curiosidad superó su vergüenza y se sorprendió preguntándose si se podía quedar sólo un poco más ahí, sobre él, contemplándole, disfrutando de su calor, tratando de descifrarle. Más memorias de esa noche abordaron su mente y rápidamente el voto por no hacer nada que pudiera considerarse como falta de respeto, se transformó en un deseo por descubrir hasta dónde estaba bien ser cercana al Ninja Copia, con lo reservado que era ¿Cuál era la línea? ¿Realmente a él le disgustaría tanto su cercanía? Siempre había sido agradable compartir con Kakashi, pero ¿Qué tan agradable, qué tan soportable consideraba él su presencia antes de volverse inapropiada?

—"_Ya no quiero moverme, no todavía"_ —inconscientemente quería comprobar qué hubiera hecho su sensei de despertar la anterior noche y encontrarla invadiendo su muy preciado espacio personal. Una cosa eran las misiones peligrosas y otras situaciones ajenas a su control que llegaban a acercarlos físicamente más de lo normal ¿Pero ahora que estaban los dos conscientes? Ella siempre había querido mucho a su sensei, y también le tenía profundo respeto, pero era obvia la barrera que había dispuesto y que evitaba a la joven tener la confianza de abrazarlo con jovialidad de vez en cuando, por ejemplo. Y por eso mismo, esperó y esperó pacientemente el rechazo, el repudio, el enojo y hasta la burla.

Nunca llegaron. Y así pasaron los segundos, sólo tendidos ahí, mirándose a los ojos.

Y se encontró pensando que si ella seguía ahí, era sólo porque él se lo permitía. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué él se lo permitía? ¿Una primera grieta a su impenetrable muro quizás?

—Sakura —volvió a llamar. Esta vez en lugar de una reprimenda más bien parecía un ruego.

¡Mal, mal, mal!

Para Kakashi todo estaba terriblemente mal. Su sonrojo, su agitación, su cercanía. Estaba claro para él que ella no se movería. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, incluso más ensimismada, tan ajena del peligro que corría, demasiado inocente como para interpretar el deseo que debía estar reflejando su mirada en ese mismo momento. _—"¡Maldición!"—_ ¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí? quería apartarla, necesitaba levantarse, respirar y calmarse pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando ella lo miraba así, no cuando todos sus sentidos estaban impregnados de su esencia, no con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo _—"¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto con ella? ¡Por qué ella!" —_no estaba seguro de si Sakura estaba consciente de que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de él, a decir verdad Sakura no parecía consciente de nada en aquel momento, pero Kakashi lo escuchaba claramente y la esperanza de que sintiera lo mismo que él, era lo único que le había impedido empujarla antes de hacer una estupidez. Como besar sus tiernos labios, para lo cual solamente tendría que mover la cabeza unos siete centímetros a la derecha, o acariciar su pequeña cintura, donde ya su mano estaba posada. _—"Levántate rápido, Sakura, antes que sea yo quien te lo prohíba"—_ Sólo bastaba con iniciar una leve caricia, ella no se opondría…no después de pasado un momento, claro.

—"_¡Basta!"—_ se amargó al descubrir que sus instintos eran casi tan fuertes como él. —Sakura, no tengo problema en quedarme aquí otro rato, pero pesas mucho ¿O es que piensas quedarte a tomar el sol allí todo el día?

Al escuchar su glacial indiferencia, casi como un látigo, inmediatamente la chica pareció despertar de su trance, separándose abruptamente y Kakashi no supo si odiarse o aliviarse.

Se levantó tranquilo y tomó su mochila sin mirarla —Solucionado el asunto pendiente, podemos regresar a Konoha. —no necesitaba verla para saber que continuaba sentada en el suelo, probablemente petrificada de vergüenza. — Tsunade-sama debe estar histérica ¿Vienes o…?

¡No, no, no! —Kakashi-sensei —le interrumpió. Una burla, un regaño, ¡Cualquier cosa pero no su mortal indiferencia! —, lo siento mucho, de verdad. No sé qué…

—¿De qué hablas? Fui yo quien tiró demasiado fuerte del anillo —le dijo, siempre dándole la espalda, sacudiéndose pacientemente el pantalón —¿Estás bien o no?

—Sí… —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces vamos. — ordenó antes de continuar su camino.

No se veía molesto entonces, pero hace un momento podría jurar que había sentido desplegarse una briosa aura de enfado. —_"Quizás lo imaginé, es Kakashi-sensei después de todo"—_pensó mientras juntaba rápidamente sus cosas y le daba alcance todavía algo temblorosa. —_"No se habrá molestado realmente ¿o sí?" _—se preguntó asustada, lo menos que quería era que las cosas se tornaran incómodas con él, ahora que nunca habían sido tan cercanos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el viaje y Kakashi supo que, en definitiva, tenía que odiarse. Pues la pobre Sakura que caminaba de labios apretados haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirarlo, no tenía culpa ni idea de nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Tarde! otra vez _**¡tarde!**__—_ y de un golpe toda la oficina tembló. Shizune se secaba el sudor de la cara y observaba con preocupación.

—Um… —Kakashi sonreía con una mano masajeándose la nuca—se complicaron las cosas.

—¡Silencio! —bramó, cortando un ademán que buscaba calmarla —ni siquiera lo intentes…— sin decir más, cruzó las piernas y abrió la carpeta que descansaba en su escritorio —.Lo admito, Kakashi —murmuró la Hokage desde su asiento, revisando en detalle el informe de la misión que Shizune le acababa de pasar — eres valiente para dignarte a venir aquí con todo un día de retraso después de nuestra última charla. —entonces dejó los papeles de lado y lo miró con seriedad —. O muy estúpido. —Sakura, el aludido y Shizune miraban fijamente a su líder, no sin algo de nerviosismo —. Se supone que deberían de haber regresado ayer por la noche. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Esto…. Bueno, Tsunade- shishou —Sakura intervino inesperadamente —. En realidad por mi culpa ocurrió un accidente con el anillo y Kakashi-sensei tuvo que usar ese pergamino que lo dejó agotado, además fue un poco problemático sacarlo…

—¡Me estoy dirigiendo al líder del equipo, Sakura!—le reprendió Tsunade de inmediato —.A menos que esa seas tú, has el favor de permanecer callada. —la miró por un momento, estaba incluso más nerviosa de lo usual — _"¿Por qué insiste en defenderlo otra vez?"._

La Kunoichi se mordió un labio avergonzada —Hai.

Entonces la rubia se reclinó en su asiento —¿Qué se supone que haga contigo, Kakashi? te asigno a Sakura como compañera y aun así te las arreglas para llegar tarde. Simplemente no lo entiendo —resopló fastidiada —. Lo que es peor, la estás contagiando con tus mañas.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. No sucederá otra vez.

Sakura miró a su sensei, seguía sonriendo como si nada, a pesar de decir una cínica mentira.

—Bueno, no hay más nada que decir. Al menos hicieron bien el trabajo y ambos están sanos y salvos. Pueden retirarse —los miró abandonar la estancia mientras se llevaba cansada una mano a la frente. Sólo Kami sabía las preocupaciones que pasaban en ese momento por la mente de la Hokage.

—No me gusta, no me gusta nada…

—¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune, acercándose.

—¿Segura que no hay otro compañero que podamos asignarle a Sakura, mientras dure el período de prueba como Jonin?

Shizune sonrió —¡Pero si fue su idea en primer lugar! —miró cómo su maestra resoplaba y se cruzaba de brazos —. De verdad le preocupa que Kakashi-sempai le contagie sus mañas ¿No? —rió divertida, sabía que su maestra no podía hablar en serio —. Ellos son un equipo casi perfecto.

—Para mi desgracia… —suspiró la rubia, mirando por la ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—No tenías por qué hacer eso.

—¿Huh? —Sakura pareció salir de un trance mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a su sensei, quien estaba muy relajado releyendo su gastado ejemplar verde.

—Hablar por mí —continuó, pasando una página.

Sakura reaccionó sólo cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a quedarse muy atrás, era la primera vez que cruzaban palabra desde que emprendieron el retorno —¡Pero no me pareció justo! la culpa del retraso fue mía, más bien usted se…

—Te equivocas, claro que fue mi culpa. —la interrumpió, todavía sin mirarla —. Es parte de las consecuencias de ser el líder del equipo. Un día lo entenderás. —agregó, pasando otra página con tranquilidad —. Así que, no lo hagas.

Sakura entendió bien, Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a ser líder desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, sabía bien cómo enfrentar cualquier escenario, no necesitaba que ella o ningún otro subordinado lo justificara y ciertamente tampoco lo iba a permitir. —Kakashi-sensei —llamó con timidez cuando alcanzaron la entrada, y él por fin la miró de frente —, lo siento mucho… por todo.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento y por un segundo ella pensó que le iba a alborotar el pelo como en antaño —Las cosas no siempre saldrán como quieres. Lo importante es dar siempre el mayor esfuerzo —entonces volvió los ojos a su querida lectura, retomando su caminar.

Y Sakura se quedó atrás, con un nudo en el estómago cuando él no la invitó a cenar con la condición de que pagara ella, como usualmente hacía al regresar juntos de una misión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La rubia salía de la florería con algo de apuro. Había sido exasperante para un día de medio turno y además se había quedado hasta tarde alistando los arreglos del día siguiente. En la oscuridad, sus ojos azules luchaban con la llave correcta para descubrir el truco del cerrojo que, como cada noche, le hacía relucir su fiero carácter mientras cerraba la puerta. —Maldita cerradura —murmuró. Su padre era un vago por no arreglarla, bueno aunque ella tampoco lo hacía.

Sintió que un hombre se acercaba pero ni lo miró. Típico, la gente tenía todo el condenado día para recoger los encargos y se les ocurría ir después de cerrados. A veces se trataba de un enamorado desesperado y lo atendía, pero hoy que le dolían las manos, que no soportaba las piernas y que la maldita puerta no terminaba de cerrar —pensó con exasperación, casi golpeándola —, no se compadecería por nadie. —Ya cerramos.

El hombre no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se posicionó detrás de ella sujetándole fuertemente y tapándole la boca.

Inmediatamente Ino lo mordió, le propinó un codazo en el estómago, se volteó y lo pateó —Te equivocaste de persona —escupió con rabia, de noche también se había equivocado aparentemente —. Soy una ninja —agregó poniéndose en guardia y sacando un kunai.

Sin embargo, otra figura la tomó por sorpresa, comprometiéndole el cuello con su propio kunai e inmovilizándole el otro brazo al pasarlo por su espalda.

—Una ninja con kunais bien afilados —admiró, como si le resultara muy gracioso el hecho de que podía matarla con su propia arma. Su voz delataba un hombre maduro.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡No me toques imbécil! —bramó, haciendo lo posible por resistirse. Ahora se daba cuenta que la figura frente a ella no había sido más que una distracción, un clon de sombras. El tipo tenía habilidad y era rápido, no era un ladronzuelo.

—Yamanaka, Ino —dijo, sorprendiéndola por un instante. La conocía, no iba a matarla y de inmediato aquello la alarmó —. Eres exactamente lo opuesto a la persona equivocada.

Ella lo entendió, no le quedaron dudas de qué era lo que quería. Iba intentar gritar para dar la alarma pero él se lo impidió y no pudo más que gruñir ante su tosco agarre. Sin embargo, después de que tocara un punto clave en su cuello, todo lo demás fue oscuridad.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron tras las sombras donde el único testigo de su encuentro había sido la luna llena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba segura que los consecutivos "pipipipi" con pausa de un segundo entre cada uno, que emitía su despertador, eran la cosa más enervante que hubiera creado el hombre a partir de su retorcida imaginación ¡Porque nada en la naturaleza podía compararse con aquella alarma infernal que la sacaba de sus sueños tan violentamente como si una burbuja explotara y el piso desapareciera sin dejar rastro bajo sus pies! La peor parte era la alteración de ritmo que sufría pasado un momento sin recibir atención. El chirriante sonido, obviamente magnificado por la somnolencia de su estado, parecía afincarse en sus sienes como afiladas y pequeñas garras que buscaban lacerarle el cerebro a través del cráneo.

Seguía y seguía, y seguía…

Arañando, arañando, arañando…

Sakura tuvo el descabellado impulso de arrancarse la piel de la cara con las uñas. Soltó un bramido de exasperación antes de salir de debajo de las sábanas, tomar el aparato y estamparlo con enfermizo placer contra la pared más cercana. Estaba agitada, el maldito artefacto la había asustado tanto que le ocasionó taquicardia.

¿Qué día era? Miró el calendario ¡Era sábado! Gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la almohada ¡Otra vez había olvidado desconectarlo!

Cuando se levantó, ni siquiera miró los restos desparramados en el suelo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo compró? Peor aún ¿Cómo demonios había logrado soportarlo durante tantos años? Ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad lo odiaba, había hecho miserable el inicio de todas sus mañanas desde aquel fatídico día que lo trajo de la tienda. Lo único que le parecía increíble ahora, era lo mucho que se había tardado en destruirlo ¡Kami y qué bien se sentía! No había palabras que definieran la ligereza con la que caminaba hacia el baño. ¡De ahora en adelante se aseguraría que los únicos sonidos que interrumpirían sus sueños, serían placenteros! Como música o una alarma más agradable. ¿Es que acaso era masoquista? Se había tardado demasiado en deducir algo tan simple.

Con la taquicardia bajándole un poco, abrió la llave de agua caliente y comenzó desvestirse con pereza. Como su calentador tardaba siglos en funcionar, le dio tiempo cepillarse los dientes.

Además, esa mañana estaba más susceptible que otras. Con el estruendo y el ajetreo se le había olvidado por completo, pero estaba segura que la desproporcionada ira que llevó al despertador a su fin, fue causada por interrumpir un maravilloso sueño.

A juzgar por el grado del irracional impulso, que por años había estado conteniendo, un maravilloso, placentero, mágico y perfecto sueño. —¿Qué era? ¡Qué era! —se preguntaba frustrada ¡Del susto lo había olvidado!

No era para menos que resoplara mientras se metía en la ducha, estaba segura que se había tratado de uno de esos sueños tan cautivantes y tan reales que recordabas luego por mucho tiempo. Suspiró de alivio cuando el agua caliente empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo. De golpe le dio más sueño.

Inhaló profundamente, dejando que el vapor llenara sus pulmones y le entibiara hasta la última fibra de su anatomía. Era uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía.

—"_Placer"_ —pensó. Como en su sueño. Oh sí, había sentido esa misma tibieza en su sueño. Imágenes de un hermoso bosque comenzaron a regresar a su cerebro. Se trataba de un bosque tranquilo, fresco, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero su olor era agradable, aún lo recordaba.

Era un olor fuerte, embriagante, _—"cálido"—_ como esos brazos que la habían rodeado en su sueño, acorralándola contra el pasto, protegiéndola del mundo, se abrazó a sí misma al recordarlo —"_pesados"—_ como el hombre sobre ella. Sonrió, todo estaba regresando, _su amante misterioso del bosque_. Era un hombre grande, se había posicionado perfectamente sobre ella y su peso se le hizo acogedor y deseó volver a sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, así como aquel cálido beso en el cuello. Sakura sonreía más mientras evocaba el sueño, recordaba en sus dedos la textura de su pelo ¡Se había sentido tan feliz! quería recordarlo bien con la esperanza de volver a soñarlo: su ropa, sus manos, su aliento, su rostro. _—"Su rostro"—_ se sorprendió pensando y frunció el ceño —Su rostro— repitió esta vez en voz alta. Necesitaba recordarlo pero no lo conseguía, cerró el flujo de agua y abrió la cortina —. Su rostro —repitió, esta vez con rabia antes de repasar toda la escena y tomar su toalla. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, el motivo por el cual no conseguía ni conseguiría nunca recordar el rostro de aquel hombre era porque estaba cubierto con una…

…máscara.

—¡Oh…por **DIOS! —**gritó a todo pulmón.

Toda la escena encajó de pronto en su cabeza y ahora estaba demasiado espantada como para notar que de golpe se abría una puerta ¡Aquello tenía que ser una horrible broma!

.

.

Fin cap 3

* * *

_**(Capitulo REeditado 26/08/13! Cambié ligeramente el final como ven, pero espero que pegado al siguiente cap, tenga el mismo efecto de "Oh no" xD, también especifiqué acerca de la forma del anillo, que con esas púas bien ha podido ser un arma y por supuesto agregué algunas cositas que no estaban para preparar mejor el terreno para lo que viene y darle más sentido, pues me parece que antes era muy escueto. UFFF y la escena del bosque tenía muchísimo más potencial! Espero que ahora sí esté aceptable. El complemento perfecto de este cap es el siguiente así que sigan leyendo ;).**_

**Nota de Autora**

**Bueno aquí está ya la tercera parte de esta historia :D espero que les haya gustado, y no piensen que soy mala por haber cortado la historia justo aquí T.T pero el cuarto capítulo viene más rápido de lo que creen tienen mi palabra ;) como siempre digo, quejas, opiniones, amenazas xD etc.. Saben que leo todos sus reviews y por cierto gracias a:**

**MYsweetAngel**

**yuky-san02**

**ktita-aya**

**CaTa Diethel**

**abigeil hitoride**

**Por leer mi fic, por sus comentarios y por animarme a continuar con él, grax**

**Y por cierto, mal pensados en la parte del anillo, aja los descubrí xDDD**

**-¿Quién abrió la puerta del baño de Sakura? ¿Quién y a dónde se han llevado a Ino? ¿Quién era el amante misterioso del sueño? ¿Aguantará Tsunade un retraso más? ¿Habrá sobrevivido el despertador de Sakura? Y si no ¿Cómo se levantará temprano de ahora en adelante? ¿Será que compra otro? xDDDDD todas las respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su Más Bella Sonrisa": **_**Cap 4 ¿Aracnofobia? ¿Dónde estás Ino-cerda?-**_

**Dejen reviews porfis xD**

**Att: KenKa1804**


	4. ¿Aracnofobia? ¿Donde estas Ino cerda?

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap. 4 ¿Aracnofobia? ¿Dónde estás, Ino-cerda?-**_

* * *

_._

_._

_5 minutos atrás…_

Era la tercera vez que Kakashi tocaba el timbre de la casa de Sakura y nadie contestaba. A la Hokage le urgía verlos y después de sus últimas conversaciones, no se podía permitir llegar "elegantemente tarde", como a él le gustaba llamarle.

El Jōnin suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Esa mañana lo habían convocado bien temprano por causa de un asunto urgente ¡encima escoltado para que no tuviera excusa! Se trataba de un secuestro y Sakura y él estarían encargados de investigarlo, así que no era un día muy conveniente para que la chica decidiera no salir de casa. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que ella estaba en casa. Después de todo, aún ahí en medio de la calle, su presencia se le hacía tan fuerte que le picaba la nariz. —¿Será que aún duerme? —no sería raro, su alumna algunas veces podía llegar a ser tan perezosa como él, especialmente los sábados.

Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, admiró su balcón. Las cortinas de la puerta corrediza ondeaban al viento y le invitaban a entrar. Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

Era verdad que ella podía llegar a ser perezosa, pero nunca impuntual, menos irresponsable y ese día, si no la habían mandado a buscar a su casa como a él, era porque ya tenía una cita pautada para las siete y media con la Hokage, con quien cada tanto sostenía una especie de entrenamiento especial, si mal no había oído de la boca de Shizune mientras la esperaban. Y cuando se hicieron las ocho y la chica nunca apareció, sucedió lo más lógico: Tsunade, iracunda, descargó su frustración sobre el Ninja Copia, echándole la culpa del retraso de su alumna sin ningún descaro ni inhibición, porque, según sus propias palabras, no sabía cómo, pero apostaría su día libre a que él tenía algo que ver. Entonces lo mandó a buscarla y ahí estaba, debatiéndose si invadir o no su propiedad privada.

—Quizás está enferma — ¡Qué demonios! bien sabía que no sería la primera ni la última vez, así que de un salto se encontraba ya cruzando el balcón, sin ninguna dificultad o remordimiento.

Al asomarse por la puerta abierta, lo primero que notó fue que Sakura no estaba en su cama, la cual era un desastre por cierto, y de inmediato paseó su mirada inquieta por la habitación. —¿Sakura? —nadie respondió. Sin embargo, después de otro momento de escrutinio, el semblante analítico se suavizó al reparar en la decoración. Aparentemente no importaba cuántos años cumpliera su alumna, su habitación seguía siendo el típico paraíso de animales de felpa, paredes rosadas y rodapiés blancos, que él recordaba. Sonrió.

Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar eran aquellos Kunai en el piso junto a los desparramados restos de lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez un reloj despertador. Entonces se tensó.

—Sakura —con la urgencia oscureciéndole la voz, llamó otra vez y sólo para advertirle, porque, ahora que avanzaba decidido por la habitación, con la preocupación de que le hubiera pasado algo a flor de piel, se había dispuesto a revolver la casa hasta encontrarla, estuviese ella dispuesta o no. Fue justo en ese momento cuando un grito le hizo temblar. Su cuerpo agitado se movió solo, como un rayo, abriendo sin pensar la siguiente puerta a su izquierda.

Lo primero que lo golpeó fue una nube de caliente vapor; lo segundo, la urgencia de identificar y destruir la fuente del peligro, mientras que lo tercero…

Probablemente fue un derrame nasal.

—¿Sa…Sakura?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ahora…_

Sakura, completamente desnuda y espantada, al notar la inexplicable presencia del hombre en su baño, dio un salto hacia atrás, resbalándose con la cerámica húmeda y empañada. Rápidamente intentó sostenerse de cualquier cosa que estuviese lo suficientemente cercana para evitar su caída, en este caso, resultando eso ser una nefasta toalla cuyo endeble gancho terminó rompiéndose ante su peso ¡sin siquiera dar batalla! y ocasionando que se cayera con todo y toalla.

—_"¿Qué?"—_ pensó aún con los ojos cerrados, pues se quedó como suspendida esperando el doloroso impacto.

Unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo mojado y medio cubierto por la infame tela que la había defraudado. Kakashi en algún momento había reaccionado y de nuevo movido como un rayo, pues sus afilados reflejos lograron salvarla de una infalible fractura craneal. A cambio, su acción heroica le pasó una factura bastante… complicada.

¡Ella estaba desnuda entre sus brazos!

—"_¡Kakashi! ¡Es Kakashi!"_ —pensaba desconcertada, histérica, con el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho, y no sólo porque fuera obvio que se tratara de su sensei sosteniéndola -¡desnuda por Kami!-, sino porque también se trataba de su sensei en aquel sueño del que recién se había despertado.

Aquellos fuertes brazos, aquel pelo suave, aquella tibia máscara… ¡Oh por todo lo que era bueno en el mundo, alguien que le aplacara el corazón! ahora lo reconocía con claridad y no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡Había tenido un sueño semi erótico con Kakashi-sensei!

Pero no era la única que estaba paralizada de vergüenza sin saber qué hacer. La toalla empezó a resbalarse y Kakashi, imposiblemente quieto veía con ojos muy abiertos como lentamente la toalla se acercaba más al suelo sin él poder hacer nada.

¿Sin él poder hacer nada? ¡Pero en qué clase de mundo paralelo estaba! Él era un Jōnin, él había sido Capitán ANBU por años ¡Él era el maldito Ninja Copia! Él _debía_ poder hacer algo, él estaba obligado a…

_Sentía la humedad que desprendía el cabello y la suave piel de su antigua alumna, podía admirar lo tersa y cremosa que era; ahora la rozaba, ahora que estaban tan cerca se embriagaba con ese extraño aroma dulzón que desprendía ella y su cabello mojado, revuelto, desordenado, quería tocarlo. Una sensación cálida y agradable lo invadió, removiéndole el estómago, calentándole los huesos. Él notaba como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel, por su sien, por su quijada, por su cuello, por su clavícula, a centímetros de internarse entre su suave y provocador… _¿Qué rayos?

Correcto. Él Shinobi estaba momentáneamente inhabilitado.

Kakashi se alarmó al notar el cambio tan brusco que habían tomado tanto sus pensamientos como su mirada. Sus reflejos, su inteligencia, su experiencia, sus nervios y temple de acero ¡Todo valía mierda! aparentemente ahora hasta su sentido común se había ido por el caño. En ningún momento había podido coordinar los movimientos correctos como para simplemente sujetar la toalla con una mano y poner a Sakura de pie. Era increíble ¡estaba hipnotizado!

Ahora, en el caluroso y tenso cuarto de baño, la mayor preocupación de ambos era…

Muy tarde, la toalla cayó al piso.

—"¡_Oh…oh!_"— pensó. Sus caras estaban terriblemente cerca, en verdad sus labios parecían rozarse.

—Ka..Ka…Kakashi-sensei.

¿Le habían nombrado?

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— por fin, la única persona cuerda de los dos en ese momento pareció reaccionar, y de la forma más lógica además.

El puñetazo que le estampó, no fue nada normal. Mandó al pobre hombre a volar fuera del baño, clavándolo sin delicadeza a la pared de enfrente. El impulso se lo había dado ver cómo la mirada descarada del peligris se paseaba por su cuerpo desnudo, azorándola.

—¡PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE A ENTRAR ASÍ A MI BAÑO! — chilló Sakura, cubriéndose rápidamente con la toalla, aprovechando que Kakashi estaba en el suelo próximo a quedar inconsciente, seguramente.

—Lo… siento— logró balbucear en lo que su palpitante y muy probablemente dislocada, mandíbula le permitía. Después de todo la otra mitad de su atención estaba enfocada en intentar disipar aquellos mini tomos de "Icha Icha" que orbitaban escurridizos sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—¡Tenía que ser hombre…!— volvió a chillarle, hecha una furia desde el marco de la puerta, antes de azotarla.

—Muchas personas me han agradecido de formas creativas que les salvara la vida, pero ésta se lleva el premio— dijo con cierta amargura cuando por fin pudo recuperarse. Su quijada dolía como mil demonios y todavía no había logrado levantarse.

—¡Ah, pues me no habría tenido que salvar la vida si en primer lugar no hubiera entrado de esa forma en mi baño sin NINGÚN permiso! —le respondió a los gritos, sentándose al borde de la bañera y apretándose el pelo con frustración _—"¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué hace él aquí?"— _pensaba, demasiado ofuscada con la idea de que en algún momento tendría que salir a enfrentarlo. La vergüenza todavía la tenía temblando, quería gritar _—"¡De todos los hombres que se podían aparecer en medio de mi baño justo esta mañana, tenía que ser él!" —_tomó otra toalla, la mordió y gruñó con impotencia.

—No habría entrado sin permiso si no hubieses gritado así —le oyó decir, y a juzgar por el golpe seco que le siguió, había tratado de levantarse y fallado. Maldito Kakashi, primero se colaba en sus sueños y luego en su cuarto ¡Qué estaba mal con ese hombre! Miró en el espejo de la puerta que estaba completamente roja y eso hizo que quisiera restregarse la cara con la toalla. Si no había terminado de molerlo a golpes era porque estaba demasiado apenada como para moverse. —¿Por qué gritaste así? —agregó él, del otro lado de la puerta, como si se lo hubiese pensado un minuto.

¿Que por qué gritaba? ¡Oh claro, la pregunta del millón! Apretó más la toalla entre sus dientes al recordar la verdadera razón: Él.

—Yo… — ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Que estaba teniendo fantasías inapropiadas con él? ¿Que últimamente su cercanía causaba estragos en su ser? ¿Que no entendía por qué de pronto se había vuelto el objeto de una implacable curiosidad y al mismo tiempo había desarrollado la extraña necesidad de impresionarle? —…yo grité porque vi una araña —¡En lo cual, aparentemente, estaba condenada a fracasar! —en la pared— añadió, tapándose la cara. Aparentemente, también tendría que agregar bloqueo mental a esa lista.

—Una araña… —le escuchó analizar con escepticismo. —En la… pared —repitió él como si tratara de asegurarse de no haber oído mal ¡Claro! si se creía eso era incluso más idiota de lo que ella se sentía en ese momento.

—¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei! Grité porque vi una araña muy grande caminar por la pared del baño y me asusté.

—Sakura.

—¡Qué!

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a las arañas?

Sakura volvió a apretar la toalla y se contuvo de gritar sobre ella ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser un hombre tan exasperadamente detallista?—¡Desde siempre, Kakashi-sensei, desde que era niña he detestado las cosas que se arrastran! Ahora lo que quiero saber es…

—Pero yo nunca te he visto…

Menos mal que las miradas no mataban, de otro modo la puerta de su baño estaría hecha añicos. Sakura pensó que iba a explotar —¡Porque soy arrogante y orgullosa y no lo demuestro frente a la gente, sino cuando estoy sola, encerrada en la privacidad de mi baño, por ejemplo!— le interrumpió, de nuevo a los gritos —. Y si ya no tiene más problemas con que sea aracnofóbica, le agradecería que me explicara qué rayos hacía en mi casa ¡para empezar!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual se mantuvo mirando a la puerta expectante. A juzgar por el crujir del piso, ahora él si se había puesto de pie — Faltaste a tu entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y me mandó a buscarte —escuchó finalmente. Había algo oscuro en su voz.

—"_¡Tsunade-_ _shishou!"_ — se tapó la boca con horror, encogiéndose sobre la toalla que apretaba con todavía más frustración. ¡Por eso no había desconectado el despertador _—"¡Me va a matar!"._

Entonces, resonaron pasos —. Nos tenías preocupados— completó con el mismo oscurecido tono, antes de escucharle abrir y probablemente también salir, por la puerta de su habitación.

La culpa le atravesó el estómago como una daga que la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, levantándose de un salto —¡No se vaya, espéreme en la sala! —gritó nerviosa, pegando la oreja de la puerta— ¡Lo digo en serio, espéreme por favor! ¿Kakashi-sensei? —entonces, pasos pausados retomaron su camino por la escalera de madera y ella suspiró de alivio cuando no escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Se volteó y se abrazó a sí misma. Quería morirse, que la tierra se la tragara, que un rayo la calcinara, cualquier pasaje al otro mundo se le hacía más ligero en ese momento que cargar con aquella vergüenza. No había faltado a un entrenamiento con su maestra ni una vez en seis años y ahora simplemente lo olvidaba. Así, sin más, estúpidamente lo olvidaba por completo ¡Pero qué diablos pasaba con ella!

Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba normalizar su respiración. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando esa mañana y se sentía abrumada. Mientras se secaba, todo empezaba a encajar a la perfección: la misión con Kakashi la había dejado tan perturbada, que cuando regresó a casa, por media noche todo lo que pudo hacer fue dar vueltas en la cama. _—"Ahora entiendo por qué tuve ese sueño"—_ se dijo, comenzando a frotar la toalla por su pelo, mientras analizaba. En la noche pensó mucho en lo que les sucedió en el bosque, lo cual explicaba el escenario; pensó mucho, no sin pena, en cómo se sintió al estar tan cerca de un hombre de la talla de Kakashi, lo cual explicaba la situación semi-erótica; y finalmente, pensó con mucha preocupación en la actitud fría que había terminado tomando él al regresar ¿Lo cual se supone debía explicar lo cariñoso y complaciente que estuvo en su sueño? ¿Todo meloso besándole el cuello? No pudo evitar gruñir.

¡Pero por qué él!

¿Por qué no con actores de televisión o modelos de revista, como las chicas normales? ¡No! a ella tenía que tocarle con su antiguo maestro. Estaba bien que su mente le jugara bromas picantes, ya le había pasado antes, sí, con Sasuke por ejemplo… _—"Sasuke"—_ hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él. Había fantaseado con Sasuke cuando le gustaba ¿Eso quería decir que ahora le gustaba Kakashi?

—"_¡Imposible!"_ —estaba segura que en el diccionario había una palabra para eso ¿Cómo era? Tabú, prohibido, pecado… _—"blasfemia"—_sí, por ejemplo.

¿Pero entonces por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué renegar que le gustaba su calidez y sentirse entre sus brazos? No sólo en sus sueños.

—"_Mejor me visto"—. _Sí, con lo que había pasado en esa hora ya tenía suficiente para atormentarse por el resto del mes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi estaba sereno mirando por la ventana, nadie hubiera podido adivinar el caos que desquebrajaba su mente. Toda una noche de meditación completamente desperdiciada. Con la última imagen que tenía de Sakura, sería imposible ahora seguir intentando sacársela de la cabeza.

—"_Debe pensar que soy un pervertido_" —suspiró _—". Bueno, más de lo normal"_— estaba molesto, se habría golpeado a sí mismo si no fuera porque Sakura ya había cubierto demasiado bien esa parte del trabajo. Desde lo que sucedió en el bosque, se había decidido a andarse con más cautela, pues se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse cuando estaba solo con ella.

Antes, le era suficiente sólo con verla, saberla cerca, protegerla. Era simple, fácilmente podía fingir felicidad y casi creérsela. Hacer equipos con ella y compartir un rato de vez en cuando, en algún momento se prometió que podía vivir de eso, que era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora, todo había cambiado.

No supo cuándo aquellos inofensivos placeres gradualmente comenzaron a volverse insuficientes, tampoco le interesaba, todo de lo que estaba consciente era que ahora su piel se enfurecía ante la necesidad de tocarla y sus huesos le dolían cuando se resistía.

Cada vez era peor.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero sí la primera en que se distraía lo suficiente como para exteriorizarlo abiertamente. Sucedió en el bosque donde, o Sakura no había _comprendido_, o no había _querido comprender_, el deseo que sabía muy bien se había reflejado en su mirada al devorarla. Esa que atrajo como un imán la de ella y después no la quería dejar ir.

Y luego esto ¡Esto! Todavía no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad para no esquivar aquel puñetazo. Suprimir sus reflejos y sus deseos por ese segundo nada más, ese segundo exacto y muy en especial, le había dejado exhausto. Lo que sucedió en el baño había sido demasiado, supo que tenía que huir a penas darse cuenta de la situación, pero su cuerpo se había movido solo, como siempre que ella corría el más mínimo peligro.

Aunque luego el único peligro fuera él.

Chasqueó. Ayer y hoy habían sido un desastre para él. Pensó con seriedad en que si él mismo empezaba a volverse una amenaza para Sakura, tendría entonces que tomar medidas extremas. Aunque las consecuencias lo destrozaran.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— tan abstraído estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella había bajado las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un short beige demasiado corto para su gusto, una franelilla blanca por encima de sus mallas y una chaqueta mostaza en apariencia de cuero. Frunció el ceño, no era su vestimenta usual y de inmediato lo atribuyó al hecho de que parecía haberse vestido a las prisas, probablemente con lo primero que se le cruzó. Todavía estaba tiernamente sonrojada, el pelo rosa seguía mojado y de inmediato su aroma le golpeó la nariz. —Hm…— Metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió la mirada a la concurrida calle. Sabía que debió huir despavorido tan pronto pudo ponerse en pie, pero esa dulce voz, aunque enojada, pidiéndole que se quedara, resultaba en una orden que su cuerpo simplemente no estaba programado para desacatar.

Ella estiró algo hacia él y aprovechó entonces para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Lucía enojada, pero como siempre, fingir no se le daba nada bien.

—No sea terco —insistió la chica sacándole la mano del bolsillo y entregándole a la fuerza la bolsa de hielo que había sido ignorada, por supuesto que asegurándose también de llevarla hasta la inflamada quijada.

—Entonces…—masculló mirando a un lado — Tsunade-sama lo mandó a buscarme.

Kakashi la miró —Lamento que al momento no hubiera nadie más disponible para hacerlo.

—¡No, no!— quiso corregir de inmediato con una especie de sonrisa —. Si por algo, me alegro que de todos los hombres que se hubieran podido aparecer en mi baño, fuera usted quien lo hiciera — mintió sólo por la inverosímil coincidencia que rondó la circunstancia de su encuentro y que ahora mismo le impedía mirarlo a la cara. Pero todo lo que a Kakashi le importó fue que mintió.

—Sí —respondió tras un suspiro — y esa fue la única razón por la cual vine a hasta tu casa.

—Creí que era porque estaba preocupado por mí.

—No, _esa_ fue la razón para _entrar_ a tu casa después de que no contestaras la puerta y también la razón por la que entrara en tu baño… después que gritaste —señaló como fastidiado—. Lo cual, por cierto, siento mucho. Fuera de eso, no existe otra razón por la cual me atrevería a violar tu privacidad.

A Sakura no le gustó que la humillada había sido ella y el molesto parecía él. Lo que era peor –pensó, bajando la cara- se sentía increíblemente culpable. —¿O es que tienes tú si tienes en mente otra razón? —preguntó de repente.

Sakura se puso nerviosa ante su mirada acusadora —Bueno... ¡Con la fama de Jiraiya-sama y sus libros que usted siempre lee…! —se calló al ver que su inocente chiste no había tenido pizca de gracia ¡Sólo quería disipar un poco la tensión!—. Es decir, no, Kakashi-sensei.

—Bien. Si ya terminaste, te recomiendo que prepares tu equipo, Tsunade-sama nos espera para despacharnos en otra misión.

—¿Eh? —no pudo evitar que la desilusión se apoderara de su voz ¡Era su día libre por Kami!

—Y asegúrate de traer los pergaminos de Kinjutsu que te dio.

Sakura se volteó espantada —¿Cómo sabe que Tsunade-shishou…?

—Como de todas formas ibas a perder tu entrenamiento de hoy y, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió con el anillo, Tsunade-sama me pidió que te tutorara en Genjutsu mientras estamos fuera —entonces movió un poco la bolsa de hielo y volvió su atención a la ventana, ignorando cómo Sakura bajaba los hombros al pensar en los excéntricos métodos de enseñanza de su maestro—. Me parece haberlos visto desparramados debajo de la peinadora.

Sakura se sonrojó y empezó a subir las escaleras un poco tensa, no sólo porque hubiera visto su pequeño desastre. Le parecía una mala idea que Tsunade quisiera enseñarle algunas técnicas prohibidas, pero si a Kakashi no parecía molestarle, entonces eso la aliviaba un poco, pues que él le tuviera confianza le daba mucha fuerza y la emocionaba. Quizás sí estaba lista después de todo _—"Claro que lo estoy, soy Jōnin ahora"—_ sonrió para sí —Oiga Kakashi-sensei —llamó, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera —¿De qué clase de misión estamos hablando? —necesitaba tener una idea de lo qué y para cuánto empacar —¿Será larga?

—Es lo más probable. Se trata de un secuestro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Qué! —Sakura todavía no salía de su impresión. Miró a Shizune como buscando una explicación —¿Ino? —pero la castaña sólo desvió la mirada apenada. Definitivamente aquello no se trataba de una broma. Kakashi, aunque cruzado de brazos, también miraba la escena con mucho interés.

—Creemos que ocurrió alrededor de las nueve de la noche —dijo.

En seguida Sakura se afincó del escritorio de su maestra —Tsunade-shishou ¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar a Ino?

La Hokage también se había cruzado de brazos, miró a su alumna y resopló —No tengo idea, eso es lo que quiero que averigüen mientras la traen de regreso sana y salva —porque de algo estaba segura, nada de aquello había sido una casualidad. Los perpetradores no habían dejado ni un movimiento al azar, al punto que sólo se dieron cuenta cuando la madre de Ino reportó su desaparición. —. Sus compañeros la han estado buscando toda la noche, pero ni los Inuzuka lograron dar con su rastro, simplemente se desvaneció. Una cosa es segura, ya no está en la aldea.

Si alguien se las había ingeniado para infiltrarse en Konoha, someter a una Chūnin y desvanecerse, no cabían dudas de que se trataba de algo grave y bien premeditado. La misión reunía todas las características para pasar a una jurisdicción más alta, una que Kakashi conocía bien —Tsunade-sama —intervino pensando en eso mismo —¿No debería enviar a los ANBU rastreadores?

—Estoy enviando a un ANBU rastreador—empezó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él —, a ti.

Sakura los miró muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que hablaban tan abiertamente del historial de Kakashi en ANBU frente a ella. Las identidades de esos solados eran el secreto de Estado mejor guardado, después de todo. Que él mismo se lo hubiera confesado hace un par de años, la extrañaba hasta el sol de hoy.

Ninguno de los dos parecían de juegos, el aire se había hecho pesado, como si silenciosamente se librara un encuentro de voluntades —Usted sabe que yo…

—El antiguo Capitán del infame Escuadrón de Rastreo será más que suficiente para dirigir esta misión. De eso no me quedan dudas, además —agregó antes de que él pudiera protestar —, fue el único acuerdo al que llegué con Inoichi para que desistiera de esa loca idea de buscarla él mismo. Su nublado juicio de padre lo condenaría al fracaso.

—El señor Yamanaka tampoco firmó la autorización que nos permitiría emplear ANBU en la búsqueda de su hija —intervino Shizune algo apenada —. Um… dijo que sólo alguien que hubiera abandonado el _Escuadrón del Infierno_, lo entendería.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, claro que entendía. Contando raras excepciones, los ANBU eran soldados desalmados sin ningún sentimiento, cuyos medios para lograr sus objetivos no eran siempre los más ortodoxos. —Está bien.

Tsunade sonrió —Tú y una medic-nin de la talla de mi pupila no deberán tener problema alguno— se volteó hacia ella con orgullo —. Estoy segura que tu amistad con Ino te impulsará a dar tu mejor esfuerzo.

—Sí —contestó la chica de inmediato, cómo saliendo de un profundo trance.

En seguida Shizune le pasó una carpeta a Kakashi —Varios mercaderes testificaron haber visto a una rubia con las características de Ino, durante la madrugada. Iba acompañada de un hombre mayor.

Kakashi ojeó los papeles —Lo que tienen en común es que todos transitaban por la ruta hacia Sunagakure. Debo deducir que allí comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda ¿No?

—Así es —afirmó Tsunade —. Ya hemos enviado un reporte de la situación al Kazekage, solicitando además su colaboración. Estoy segura que un contacto los estará esperando tan pronto crucen la frontera. De cualquier manera, los mantendré informados.

—En cualquier caso, si no llegan a recibir noticias, sepan que el punto de encuentro siempre es el mismo, un restaurante llamado Okima —puntualizó Shizune.

—Ahora pueden retirarse —se despidió la Quinta volviendo a sentarse—. Y vayan con cuidado.

—¡Mucha suerte! —igual les deseó Shizune.

.

.

Fin Cap 4

* * *

_**(Capitulo 4 Reeditado! 28-08-2013, espero haber podido transmitir bien la incómoda escena del baño y que se entendiera el extraño sueño de Sakura, hablando de eso, pobre pobre Sakura, creo que agregaré otra escena nueva en el próximo capítulo xD)**_

******Notas de Autora**

**Bue…. Como les dije no tardé mucho xD pero quizás, esta semana me retrasé un poco con los fics, pues tengo varias tareitas pendientes y unos problemillas con matematiks por Dios odio a esa vieja jejeje cuantos de nosotros no odiamos a nuestros profes de matematik? Nah es un decir no la odio… pero cualquier tiempo libre que tenga lo usaré para transcribir nuevos capítulos del fic, se los prometo con respecto a éste creo que quedó medio cortito pero transmite la idea: esos dos sienten algo jujuju . El prox. Si será largo ;).**

**Special thanks to:**

**4ivir-pink**

**Saku Himura Ishtar**

**MYsweetAngel**

**ktita-aya**

**clea everlasting**

**CaTa Diethel**

**Nami-Haruno**

**yuky-san02**

**Por leer mi fic, por sus comentarios y por animarme a continuar con el, muxas muxas graxxxxx por ustedes continuo :D!**

**-¿Serían esas personas Ino y su secuestrador? ¿Por qué Kakashi no se detuvo a pensar antes de abrir la puerta? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Tsunade de algún sentimiento naciente entre esos dos? ¿A Sakura estará empezando a gustarle su sensei? ¿Será realmente Kakashi un hentai? ¿Y Sakura que piensa de esto? ¿Seguirán publicando esos morbosos libritos de Jiraya? Y peor aún ¿Kakashi nunca se cansará de leerlos aun con sus 30 años? Acaso ¿Es Okima una franquicia muy conocida o sólo sirve para reuniones ninjas secretas encubiertas? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap. 5 Llamados mentales, tensión y ¿Una bebida?-**_

**Dejen reviews porfis xD**

**Att: KenKa1804**


	5. Llamados mentales, tensión y una bebida?

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap. 5 Llamados Mentales, Tensión y ¿Una bebida?-**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_¡Sakura!_— la joven volteó a su izquierda y sólo pudo arrepentirse, porque lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia fue un lapsus mental.

Kakashi se alertó al escuchar una rama partirse, el grito de su alumna y luego la inevitable colisión de un cuerpo atraído despiadadamente por la gravedad. _—"Eso tuvo que haberle dolido"_— pensó, deteniendo su avance y volteándose. Desde el alto árbol donde estaba, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo observarla sentada en el suelo, apretando los dientes con rabia y dolor —¿Qué ocurre?

La chica no le gritó porque le tenía respeto ¿En serio, el ninja genio no podía ver que se había caído? —Me caí— masculló, todavía sin poderse mover, le dolía hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo y ahora también el trasero. La verdad Sakura estaba especialmente irritable. Habían estado avanzando por dos días seguidos casi sin descanso. Kakashi seguía rastros y conectaba pistas que para ella eran prácticamente invisibles, por lo que a veces todo lo que podía hacer era esforzarse en seguirle el paso sin decir nada, lo cual por cierto sólo había sido fácil de hacer el primer día. Además ¡Cómo odiaba caerse! La hacía sentir ridícula e impotente —. Pensé haberlo oído llamarme.

Kakashi ignoró el tono caustico y de un salto ya se encontraba a su lado, mirando la escena con curiosidad —Hmm—. Examinó la rama en el suelo y rápidamente añadió: —Esto era una trampa.

Ella bajó los hombros haciéndole saber sin palabras que estaba decepcionada de haber caído en un truco así de barato. Él no lo estaba. Se había dejado llevar lo suficiente en su tarea de rastreo, como para olvidar por un momento que su compañera no era un ANBU ni estaba acostumbrada a seguir el paso de uno. Aun así, Sakura no se había quejado ni una vez, y quizás por eso no reparó antes en lo exhausta que debía estar _—"Tanto como para oír voces" _—pensó divertido — ¿Puedes levantarte?— le preguntó, dejando una mano extendida.

—Creo que sí— murmuró, intentando y fallando. Resignada a aceptar su ayuda, se apenó que su sensei viera su mueca de dolor pero él estaba muy ocupado pensando.

—Las hay en un radio muy amplio, hay que tener cuidado— agregó, mirando a los alrededores. Ciertamente le extrañaba muchísimo la cantidad de trampas que había en esa zona, y en su condición, que Sakura sólo hubiera caído en una más bien le pareció notable. Entonces pensó un poco más, su búsqueda los había llevado muy cerca de Sunagakure, pero por rutas paralelas y nada transitadas, lo cual lo hacía más sospechoso. Casi estaba seguro que había algo grande muy cerca y su instinto nunca se equivocaba.

—Eh… ¿Kakashi-sensei? — escuchó que Sakura lo llamaba un poco avergonzada.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo ese rato de análisis sin soltar su mano, a pesar de que ella ya se había puesto de pie. —Será mejor que descansemos un rato. —reaccionó de inmediato alejándose unos pasos. Tampoco quería llevar a la Kunoichi al límite, pero las ganas de explorar sólo un poco más, le cosquilleaban los pies.

—¿Aquí? ¿En la zona llena de trampas?

—Sí, aquí. Espera un poco iré a buscar leña.

De inmediato Sakura sintió una efervescente ira crecer por su garganta —¡Ni lo piense! Ya sé lo que planea y no voy a dejarlo.

—¿Sabes que planeo traer comida también?

—No se burle, Kakashi-sensei. Ino es mi amiga y no voy a descansar hasta saber que está bien. Ya le dije que pensé que lo había escuchado llamarme, por eso me distraje y tropecé. No necesito un descanso, soy perfectamente capaz de seguir su paso.

Eso él lo dudaba, al menos sin el adecuado acondicionamiento previo. —Sakura… —trató de intervenir al ver cómo se acomodaba su mochila y seguía.

A Sakura no le gustaba que él la siguiera viendo y sobreprotegiendo como cuando tenía doce años, pero lo peor era cuando pretendía que ella no se daba cuenta cuando él mentía o planeaba formas de salirse con la suya en sus propias narices —Ya le dije que estoy bien —era tan desesperante ¿Es que tenía que recordarle a cada rato que ella ya era un adulto íntegro?

Kakashi echó la cabeza hacía atrás después que ella le pasó por el frente. Sabía que un _Jōnin exhausto era tan inservible como Naruto de Genin, pero él tenía la culpa, por dejarse llevar, por no haber hecho las correspondientes paradas, por no mantener un paso apropiado para ella y encima pretender que con su indomable carácter simplemente se quedaría ahí sentada mientras él seguía investigando, sólo por pedírselo amablemente. __—"Ahora no querrá parar ni cuando yo me canse"._

En ese momento no pudo terminar de argumentarle, pues un pájaro blanco comenzó a dar vueltas sobre ellos.

—¿Es de Konoha? —preguntó la chica mientras veía cómo el animal se posaba sobre el brazo de su maestro y éste retiraba un pequeñísimo pergamino de su pata.

—No —respondió el peligris con seriedad, leyendo su contenido.

Sakura observó al ave retomar su vuelo y cuando regresó la mirada al Ninja Copia, le preocupó la turbación en su rostro —¿Pasa algo?

—Parece que alguien te ha escuchado.

—¿Eh?

—Han encontrado a Ino. Podremos descansar por hoy ¿No era eso lo que necesitabas oír para parar?

Sakura ignoró su comentario —¿De verdad la encontraron? —pero si era así ¿Por qué Kakashi se veía tan escéptico? Es más, casi podría decir que estaba molesto. —¿De quién es ese mensaje?

—De nuestro contacto —respondió como si las palabras le amargaran la boca —. Nos esperará en Sunagakure mañana para ampliar la información, pero suena bastante seguro de saber dónde y cómo está —de inmediato soltó su mochila y tras guardar el mensaje, se dispuso a preparar lo necesario para armar un pequeño campamento.

A Sakura todo le parecía muy sospechoso y seguro que a Kakashi también —¿Ino está bien?

—Es lo que él dice —respondió sin mirarla. No avanzaría ni un kilómetro más hasta que ella hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Y aunque le costaba mucho creer que hubieran encontrado a una Chunin a la que habían sacado prácticamente sin dejar huellas de una aldea ninja, en tan sólo dos días, —dos días en los que él se había concentrado en seguir minúsculos rastros— le hacía pensar que, o su contacto se había vuelto realmente bueno, o el que secuestró a Ino era un experto mientras que el encargado de retenerla era un tarado o, que nunca estaba de más considerarlo, había gato encerrado. Pero mientras aquella excusa le sirviera para lograr que Sakura descansara un rato, estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego otro rato.

—¿Entonces no deberíamos apurarnos el doble para saber más?

—No. Todavía necesitan un día más para corroborar su ubicación exacta, así que no hay nada que hacer. Además, necesitamos descansar —puntualizó, sacando su bolsa de dormir.

—Bien —escuchó a la chica —. Pero yo tomaré la primera guardia. —Kakashi rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado cuando ella no miraba. Era tan adorable cuando se molestaba —Me ofenderías si no lo hicieras, Sakura-chan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las horas pasaron como siempre. Junto a la fogata, Kakashi fingía que dormía, mientras Sakura, estaba muy concentrada estudiando sus pergaminos de Kinjutsu como para darse cuenta.

Cabeceaba de vez en cuando pero eotnces se frotaba la cara, le echaba un ojo a Kakashi —el cual parecía muy apacible con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y su morboso libro tapándole el rostro— y de inmediato volvía a sus estudios. En algún momento se abstrajo tanto como para quedarse como hipnotizada entre los antiguos símbolos que parecían moverse, y en ese momento supo que había sido un error tomar la primera guardia. Como siempre, su sensei había tenido razón pero igual la dejó que aprendiera de su propia desgracia ¡Nunca había tenido más sueño!

Quiso dejar el pergamino a un lado, pero se sorprendió al notar que no podía.

—_Sakura…_

—"_Ahí está, es esa voz otra vez"_

—_¡Sakura!_

—¡Uh!— abrió los ojos de pronto, mirando a su alrededor como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla demasiado real. Esta vez su sensei estaba sentado del otro lado de la fogata, la cual no era más que una pila débiles brazas ahora. _—"¿cuánto tiempo estuve así?"_

Kakashi, quien había pasado de mirarla divertido, ahora la veía extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No escuchó algo? —preguntó, apartando los pergaminos.

Fue cuando el peligris se preocupó —¿Cómo qué?

Sakura miró a ambos lados otra vez. Si su sensei no se había percatado de nada raro, entonces sin duda ella lo había imaginado, o en su defecto soñado. ¡Qué vergüenza le daría si Kakashi se enteraba que se había quedado dormida en mitad de su guardia!

—"_¡Pero no estaba dormida! ¿O sí?"_ Mi nombre —dijo finalmente.

—Sí— no supo en qué momento se había acercado hasta ella, entonces sintió su pesada mano sobre el hombro —. Era yo, quería decirte que hace rato terminó tu guardia — Kakashi mintió, porque sólo iba la mitad. Siempre que podía lo hacía y ella nunca se daba cuenta.

Vio la duda en sus ojos y volvió a mirarla divertido. Se preguntó si ya se había quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos antes —"_Realmente estaba muy cansada, quizás no debí dejarla tomar la primera guardia"_. —pero es que había apostado a que se quedaría dormida antes.

—Uhmm— ella se aseguró de guardar los pergaminos antes de acurrucarse en su bolsa de dormir, demasiado exhausta como para darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Descansa, Sakura —fue lo último que escuchó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algún lugar del País del Viento, un hombre de capucha se acercó a otro que estaba sentado de espaldas. La habitación donde estaban era oscura, pero ambos estaban bien acostumbrados a trabajar entre las sombras.

—Necesitamos un cambio de planes —habló el que estaba de pie. —.Está siendo bloqueada.

El que estaba sentado llevó su mano del brazo de la silla hasta su cara — Lo sé.

Entonces una mujer emergió del fondo de la habitación, sus clarísimos ojos azules, reflejaban, vacíos, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana.

—Pero estoy seguro que la señorita está dispuesta a colaborar ¿No es así Ino-dono?

—Hai —afirmó, mecánicamente.

—Las órdenes siguen siendo las mismas —tras decir esto, una marca en la muñeca de la rubia empezó a fulgurar de un azul tenue y el hombre sonrió sardónicamente. —. Ya saben qué hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!— dijo alegremente Kakashi cuando Sakura apenas abría sus ojos. Quizás por la cercanía o su estado de somnolencia, su voz le retumbó en la cabeza como un derrumbe de rocas, provocando que gritara de inmediato.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no haga eso? —chilló, sentándose firme de un movimiento.

El Jōnin de cuclillas a su lado no hizo más que rascarse la cabeza —¿Me lo has dicho antes?

Ella desvió la mirada un poco enrojecida, él nunca cambiaría —¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —contestó Kakashi poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila. Había desarmado todo rastro de su campamento.

—¡Qué! —en un segundo Sakura también estaba de pie, empacando sus cosas como un rayo —¿Por qué no me despertó antes? —decía.

—Oh, lo intenté pero duermes como un koala — y Kakashi volvió a mentir. Ella tenía la culpa, por sonrojarse de esa manera tan tierna cada vez que se sentía abochornada, inevitablemente haciéndolo buscar formas de alterarla. Además, quería compensarla por haberla extenuado sin necesidad, así que la dejó dormir a sus anchas.

—¡Estoy segura que ha podido hacer algo! —le regañó, sin atreverse a mirarlo. En realidad estaba muy avergonzada porque no era trabajo de su superior el despertarla. Reunió sus cosas en tiempo record y se dispuso a lavarse la cara con un poco de agua de su cantimplora. Fue entonces cuando notó que Kakashi le ofrecía algo.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Fruta. Supuse que querrías comer mientras caminamos.

Ella la tomó y en seguida miró a otro lado —Gracias —dijo _—"¿Por qué rayos me sonrojo así?". —_ Quizás por el hecho de que raras veces, como aquella, su indiferente y desganado maestro podía ser tan considerado como quería. Sabía que si estuviese de misión con cualquier otro Jōnin las cosas serían muy distintas. Una de las mejores cosas de hacer equipo con Kakashi era que estaban demasiado compenetrados y acostumbrados a trabajar juntos.

Decidieron marchar. Horas más tarde, el paisaje había cambiado de forma radical. De frondosos árboles y verde pasto a seca, insípida e inconsistente arena. ¡Y en cantidad! A donde miraran había, era como un mar tostado que se perdía en la lejanía.

Cuando divisaron Sunagakure, ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Kakashi se había tensado pero Sakura no lo notó. A medida que caminaba por las tibias dunas que recibían suavemente sus pasos cansados y les abrían el camino a la ciudad, sentía el viento silbante y áspero rozarle las piernas y endurecerle el pelo. Veía el horizonte cautivada, el desierto era algo que no entendía, le parecía infinito y hostil, así como cálido y sereno, no sabía si le gustaba del todo, no obstante siempre la embrujaba. La paleta dorada y azul pálido matizaba toda la bóveda celeste de manera tersa y gradual, haciéndosele más vasta que nunca; pero lo que realmente la seducía era aquel contraste con las inmensas nubes rojas, teñidas por moribundos rayos de sol, que se desmenuzaban en motas más pequeñas y corrugadas, a medida que se arrastraban perezosamente hasta el oeste, dándole la impresión de que por un momento se encontraba frente a un cielo conquistado por bandadas de amapolas brillantes que se habían quedado suspendidas en el tiempo, sopladas por el viento.

—Sakura… — llamó Kakashi unos pasos más adelantado. Se había quedado atrás. Se apresuró a su encuentro y juntos entraron en la localidad. Ella se mordió un labio, pensando que realmente iban tarde, hasta para Kakashi y que quizás por eso él caminaba con los hombros rígidos. Si algo había aprendido de su sensei, claro está que no de la mejor manera, era a obsesionarse con la puntualidad. Así que no era raro verla irritada o preocupada por el retraso.

Sin decir palabra, Kakashi la guió hasta un restaurante de ambiente taciturno y poco concurrido, tanto —de hecho— que parecían los únicos allí. El nombre en el cartel rezaba: Okima. Avanzaron por el largo local cuyo mobiliario de madera era bañado con los últimos rayos del crepúsculo, siendo éste además la única fuente de iluminación, que se infiltraba por las persianas de las extensas ventanas. Mientras caminaban, ella no podía hacer más que mirar a su antiguo maestro. Estaba raro, lo podía sentir, quizás era normal su mirada indiferente y manos en los bolsillos, pero tras tanto tiempo de compartir con él, por sobre todo, se le hacía frío.

Finalmente, en una mesa al fondo, divisó una figura que poco a poco se le hizo más clara. Era un hombre, sentado de espaldas a ellos junto a la ventana. Kakashi se detuvo frente a esa mesa y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ver.

—¿Y bien, qué nos tienes? —soltó, impasible y directo.

Al asomarse de atrás de su sensei, pudo ver al joven que estaba tranquilo descansando la cabeza de su puño mientras los esperaba, casi parecía dormido. Su pelo castaño adquiría pequeños reflejos dorados y cobrizos con la luz que se filtraba de su derecha. Las sombras del ocaso acentuaban los finos rasgos de su cara y pudo ver que en su blanca tez no se reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera sosiego y placidez. Además, aquella sonrisa traviesa, casi como un gato malicioso, en seguida la hizo sonrojar ligeramente. Era realmente apuesto.

—No has cambiado en nada, Taicho. —Sakura alzó una ceja, Kakashi ni se movió. Entonces él abrió los ojos —Esperaba verte, sólo que no en ese uniforme —señaló —. Y ciertamente a ti tampoco —esta vez se dirigió a la pelirosa, quien se estremeció al sentir sus cálidos ojos almendrados, reflejando aquel brillo rojizo del sol, sobre sí —¿Eres la novia de Kakashi?

—No— respondió su sensei sin siquiera mirarla. Frío y seco. Y menos mal que lo hizo porque ella había quedado algo descolocada por la pregunta. Miró a Kakashi tomar asiento en el alargado banquillo y en seguida le siguió un poco atolondrada.

—En ese caso, me alegro de que sólo sean compañeros– acto seguido tomó un par de vasos que transportaba una mesera en una bandeja y empujó uno hacia la chica. —Así tal vez me permitas invitarte algo de tomar mientras se hospedan por aquí.

Sakura lo miró, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y seguros que sintió pena de sí. Luego miró el vaso, estaba lleno de una sustancia verde y fría que en verdad lucía refrescante. El chico sonreía amable detrás del trago y ella se sintió apenada, por lo cual no quería voltear a ver a Kakashi, pero como su sensei no emitió palabra y a decir verdad ella tenía bastante sed, decidió estirar la mano para tomarlo.

Sin embargo, para su mayor sorpresa, el Ninja Copia se le adelantó en el acto, tomando el vaso y bebiéndose hasta la última gota de una sola pasada, tan rápido y con un aura tan intimidante, que ni siquiera ella quiso afincarse para verle el rostro.

Una vez terminó, lo colocó vacío de vuelta a la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado —No creo que sea una buena idea. Estamos en una misión, no de paseo —alegó.

Sakura estaba qué decir sorprendida ¡aterrada!

—Cálmate Kakashi, creí que habías dicho no era tu novia. Sólo trataba de ser amable, claro que me tomo mis misiones muy enserio— rió algo divertido —¡Es broma, es broma! —agregó al percibir que la mirada de su interlocutor no era precisamente de alegría, antes de volver a dirigirse a ella —. Pero no es broma lo de invitarte algún día, quizás en otro lugar— ahora miraba de reojo al peligris —, cuando ambos estemos más _disponibles._

—¿Terminaste? —le cortó Kakashi, aburrido de la situación —. Porque sería más conveniente que empezaras a contarnos de esa información por la cual tenemos tres días viajando— dijo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba convencerse que responder negativamente a aquella primera pregunta, no había sido un error.

—¿Esa pila de huesos no es lo que solía ser, no? — entonces el joven carraspeó y recobró la compostura —. Están cansados, entiendo. Seré breve. —Kakashi rodó los ojos y respiró profundo, él mejor que nadie sabía que todo esto pasaría —Bueno, la chica, Ino —señaló — está aquí en la aldea ¿Has oído hablar del Shinzensumi?

—¿Shizensumi? —repitió Sakura.

—Algo —respondió Kakashi —. Un grupo terrorista originario del País del Viento.

—Pues bien —continuó el castaño —, estamos seguros que ellos la tienen. Quieren utilizar su barrera de sangre para robar una cosa muy específica.

—¿El Shintenshin no Jutsu? —la chica estaba sorprendida, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Hm, ya me lo imaginaba — comentó Kakashi tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos —¿Cuándo?

Justo en ese momento pasó por la mesa la misma mesera de antes, retiró el vaso vacío y antes de apartarse, depositó disimuladamente un papel doblado frente al castaño. Fue ahí que Sakura entendió que no se trataba de un restaurante común y cualquiera, sino un punto clave por donde se filtraba información y donde aquel tipo de reunión probablemente fueran muy comunes.

—Parece que nuestras fuentes lo acaban de averiguar —dijo, mientras leía el contenido del papel —. Será mañana a media noche, en una de las propiedades pertenecientes al Segundo Daimyō del País del Viento. Eso no está tan lejos —pareció consolarse.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?— preguntó Sakura.

—Esperar, hasta mañana por supuesto. Nos reuniremos entonces para emboscarlos y rescatarla. Mientras tanto, estarán libres.

—Pues entonces nos veremos— Kakashi parecía fascinado con la idea de salir por fin de aquel lugar y Sakura tuvo que levantarse de prisa para darle el espacio suficiente para que saliera. Ni siquiera se había despedido así que por un momento la hizo dudar de si ella debía hacerlo. Él se seguía alejando mientras ella, nerviosa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero como ya casi había alcanzado la salida, optó por seguirle deprisa. Fue allí cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—No me presenté formalmente, por favor discúlpame— dijo el contacto mientras tomaba la mano de ella y se inclinaba —, mi nombre es Oshinaro — besó el revés de su palba como muestra de cortesía, algo a lo que sinceramente no estaba acostumbrada —Oshinaro, Genna —completó — ¿serías tan amable de decirme el tuyo?— preguntó de forma tan encantadora que no necesitó mirarse en un espejo para saberse violentamente sonrojada.

—Es un placer —tenía que ser el joven más caballeroso que había conocido, no era de extrañar que se hubiera puesto nerviosa—. Bueno, yo… mi nombre es Saku…

—Haruno estará bien por ahora —y fue todo lo que Sakura pudo escuchar antes de que su sensei la halara por el cuello de su chaqueta, técnicamente llevándola a rastras hasta la salida.

Estaba sumamente desconcertada ¿Qué exactamente estaba pasando y por qué Kakashi se comportaba así? Miró a Oshinaro enderezarse, parecía fastidiado —¿No crees que estás exagerando, Kakashi? —su tono de voz parecía desafiarle. —. Por favor, esto es ridículo, suéltala.

Lo hizo pero sólo cuando llegaron a la puerta —¿No crees que estás siendo un poco pesado, Oshinaro?— por el contrario, el Ninja Copia optó por un tono frío y calmado. Siendo que esa sería su única respuesta, luego se dirigió a ella —. Vámonos —le dijo antes de salir.

—Bueno, Sakura, tienes un sensei muy celoso al parecer ¿Porque ese es tu nombre, no? ¿El que me ibas a decir?

—Sí —asintió algo apenada.

—Sakura, espero poder invitarte a comer en otra ocasión. Pero por ahora mejor será que te vayas antes de que Kakashi me muerda o te castigue — sonrió divertido —. Dile que no le quite el sueño no haberme dicho en donde se hospedarán, estoy seguro que es el mismo sitio de siempre.

Sakura rió nerviosa —Lo haré. Hasta pronto —ondeó una mano por puro reflejo ya que en su mente sólo resonaba una palabra _—"¿Celoso?"._

—Oye —le llamó antes de que cruzara totalmente el portal.

—¿Si?— respondió sobre su hombro.

— Sakura es un nombre precioso y espero que me dejes usarlo.

Nuevamente ella sintió las mejillas arder —C…claro. Gracias. —y fue entonces que corrió feliz, para alcanzar a su sensei.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando salieron, ya había oscurecido y una vez más Kakashi la guiaba de manera silenciosa por los callejones de la ciudad. Su antigua alumna estaba contenta, podía percibirlo aunque no la viera, sin embargo, él era todo lo contrario, había agitación en su mirar y estaba más callado de lo normal. La presencia de un factor de molestia en era algo más que evidente: el sonrojo de Sakura, ese que no se había quitado ni en veinte minutos que llevaban de caminando, le taladraba la nuca aunque no pudiera verlo. Y no es que le desagradara enteramente ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba la idea que lo provocara otro hombre que no fuera…?

¿Que no fuera él?

—_"Tsk… esto es absurdo"—_ pensó irritado _—"no tiene nada que ver con el asunto principal"_ —se reprendió, él sabía que era verdad pero no por eso dejó de molestarle. Y maldijo para sus adentros ¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Que de todos los hombres en el mundo ella empezara a fijarse justamente en _este_ y a él se le nublara el juicio. Pero Oshinaro tenía razón en una sola cosa, se había excedido en el restaurante y ese tipo de escenas eran algo que sencillamente no se podía permitir —"_O empezará a hacer preguntas que ni yo mismo sabré responder"_ —pensó, porque era la verdad, ni él mismo sabía cómo se había permitido actuar así.

Ambos caminaban en silencio. Sakura también estaba abstraída en sus propias cavilaciones, después de todo. Pensaba en el raro comportamiento de Kakashi ante el muchacho.

—"_Por lo general es muy clamado y normalmente no le habría prestado atención o hasta me hubiera molestado pero… se puso como… como… ¿celoso?" _—se detuvo_ — ¿Es que acaso Kakashi-sensei estaba celoso de Oshinaro?— _pensó divertida.

—¿Sakura, estás bien? te noto muy alterada— preguntó Kakashi, volteando a verla casi con indiferencia.

—¿Eh? No, no para nada, estoy bien —rió tontamente.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, sí —reafirmó. Pobre Kakashi, si tuviera alguna idea de lo que pasaba por su perversa cabecita rosada.

—Está bien— respondió, volviendo la vista al frente.

Y Sakura dejó escapar una traviesa sonrisa con solo un objetivo en mente —"_Si realmente quiero saber si estaba celoso, tendré que probarlo" —_pensó, aquella idea de pronto la emocionaba demasiado _—¿_Kakashi-sensei?

—¿Hm?

—Ese contacto… Oshinaro, quiero decir —corrigió —¿Ya lo conocía? digo ¿Eran amigos o algo así?

—No —le respondió secamente, de solo escuchar ese nombre se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo.

—¿No? —repitió la chica, inocentemente — ¿"No" qué? ¿No lo conocía o no era su amigo?

—No es mi amigo —fue lo siguiente que obtuvo.

—Entonces sí lo conocía…

Kakashi se detuvo de golpe y se volteó, haciendo que Sakura, tan distraída como estaba, se tropezara con él.

—¿Por qué tanto interés por él, de repente?— Kakashi no sabía lo mucho que estaba por arrepentirse de no haber pensado esa frase dos veces antes de decirla. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que actuana impulsivamente.

—Vaya…—empezó ella, recuperándose —, no se altere, sólo era una pregunta. Además, lo digo porque mientras conversaban parecían ya conocerse — mientras hablaba, él retomó su marcha —… vamos Kakashi-sensei, no me diga que en verdad está celoso.

Kakashi se paró en seco, ahí en medio de la calle —¿Celoso? —repitió en un siseo amargo como el vinagre — ¿Por qué habría de estarlo en primer lugar, Sakura-chan? —la manera en que pronunció su nombre no había sido la jovial de siempre, sino casi siniestra, como si quisiera advertirle de abstenerse de hacer más comentarios —. Voy a empezar a creer que realmente tomaste algo que te afectó la cabeza —y se volteó para verla. Su mirada era dura pero ella no retrocedió.

—Quizás eso fuera cierto si usted no se la hubiera tomado toda antes de que yo pudiera si quiera tocar el vaso —le sonsacó enojada, poniendo las manos en las caderas —¿Es que ahora tiene problemas de memoria?

—Es verdad… tenía sed, no creí que te importaría —entonces volvió a caminar, dispuesto a dejar la conversación hasta allí, porque ya se estaba haciendo una idea de por dónde venían aquellas aguas —. Si tanto te molestó, puedo comprarte otra más tarde.

—No cambie el tema. Hace un momento de verdad parecía…

—No estoy celoso — fue la segunda, clara advertencia de que se detuviera.

Pero a ella no le importó —Si usted lo dice… bueno, sólo quería una referencia de él porque me pareció simpático pero si fuese a salir con él me gustaría saber un par de…

—Sakura, no vas a salir con Oshinaro —la cortó. Una afirmación tan indudable como que la luna era blanca y el mar era azul.

Sakura se detuvo y luego él.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de que eso no va a pasar? — sabía que este no era el asunto que quería discutir, pero ya era tarde. Ahora estaba demasiado ofendida como para echarse para atrás.

—Porque yo no lo permitiré. Nunca.

Ella no sabía qué cosa crecía más rápido si la sorpresa o su ira —¿Cómo que…? —sacudió la cabeza, tratar de controlarse en este punto le parecía imposible —¿Y por qué no, si se puede saber?

—Porque lo digo yo. Punto— el lucía de lo más calmado mientras que Sakura parecía una palangana de agua a punto de hervir.

—Kakashi-sensei, con todo respeto, ya estoy bastante grandecita como para andar pidiendo permisos u opiniones acerca de lo que debo o no hacer con mi vida personal ¿no le parece?

—Ese no fue un consejo, fue una **orden** —recalcó —. Eres un solado bajo mis estrictas órdenes y si yo digo que no vas a salir con él, no lo haces— explicó con calma, acercándose, pero sacando a relucir su autoritario carácter.

—¡Se trata de mi vida personal y en eso no puede interferir ni usted ni su rango!— refutó, aparentemente demasiado alterada como para reparar en que le estaba hablando a un superior. Avanzaba desafiante a él.

—Si no estuviésemos en medio de una misión, quizás y sólo _quizás,_ ese argumento tendría alguna validez. —¿En serio? ¿Es que Sakura pensaba a revelársele ahora? Nunca había tenido problemas de aquel tipo con ella, pero si así lo quería ella se aseguraría de no dejarle dudas acerca de quien estaba al mando —. Mientras tanto tendrás que resignarte a lo que mi rango y yo te digamos que hagas o no hagas. — con cada palabra parecían acercarse más.

—¡Óigame bien! Si cree que porque ha sido mi superior durante todos estos años eso le da algún derecho sobre mi vida personal, está más que equivocado, Kakashi-sensei — fue justo allí, entre su corazón y esa daga que acababa de clavarle, que Kakashi se arrepintió de haberle echado leña a la discusión en primer lugar, por decir algo que no pensó dos veces —. Además, no sé ni cómo llegamos a esto porque ni siquiera pensaba salir con Oshinaro. Lo que buscaba que me dijera era sólo una referencia como persona ya que lo veremos muy seguido por ser nuestro contacto, es decir, que forma parte de nuestro E-QUI-PO— estaban demasiado cerca.

Kakashi reconoció que se sintió algunas decenas de kilos más ligero tras escuchar aquello.

—¡Y estamos en una misión! ¿Cómo cree que yo haría algo así en una misión? Me ofende, Kakashi-sensei ¡Pero ahora, sin duda me lo pensaré mejor para cuando la esto haya terminado y debamos regresar a Kohona!— se giró rápidamente para continuar con su camino, chispeante de rabia y dolida obviamente, pero dos manos la sujetaron rápidamente.

—Sakura…— susurró Kakashi mientras la aseguraba fuertemente contra él.

Aparentemente ella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que podría decirle aquello e irse caminando como si nada. Trató de zafarse desesperadamente pero sólo consiguió que el agarre fuera más fuerte y él la estrechara más ¡Listo! No más sensei bueno y paciente.

—Sakura — el tono de advertencia había quedado atrás, ahora todo lo que se distinguía era un gruñido oscuro y posesivo junto a una mirada avasallante.

.

.

Fin cap 5

* * *

_**(Cap. 5 Reeditado 31-08-13… FACT: Los koalas duermen 22 horas al día, sin contar el período de hibernación! O.o. Por cierto, perdón NellaBinstokSarno y otros usuarios xD pero me equivoqué, la escena nueva viene en el siguiente capítulo, en realidad pensé que éste era más largo de lo que en realidad es y es que no, son dos distintos baahahaha opsss, sigo editando, gracias por seguirme en Twitter!)**_

**Nota de Autora**

**EHHH que les pareció? A poco no está mmmm cómo decirlo… dramático? Jajajaja no me maten por cortarlo aquí T.T bueh lo prometido es deuda así que lo hice más largo que los demás, discúlpenme el retraso que tuve con este cap. Pero es que estaba muy atareada con unos eventos en el liceo :S y pues ahora me voy de viaje pero no se preocupen será por poco tiempo y además ya voy muy adelantada en mi cuaderno que por cierto me llevo a todos lados (una nunk sabe cuándo le llega la inspiración Xx) jejeje sólo me falta pasarlos a la pc. Mmmm no sé si modificar un poco la historia pues no quiero que se vaya mucho por el lado de típica telenovela dramática ( así que si me voy por esos lares por favor DIGANMEEE xDDDD no creo ya veré que hago (risa maléfica) lo que sí les puedo adelantar es que… no mejor no les adelanto nada muajajaja bueno tal vez encuentren más escenitas de celos en los capítulos próximos jejeje, XX Dios y ese kakashi jamás lo admitirá, wuaaa pobrecito jejeje.**

**Ok hora de dar las gracias, muchas muchas gracias a:**

**Nami-Haruno**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**yuky-san02**

**CaTa Diethel**

**Ellistriel**

**Mechi Snape**

**Por leer mi fic, por sus comentarios y por animarme a continuar con él, Enserio muxas graxxxxx por ustedes lo continuo ;) !**

**-¿A qué plan se refería el misterioso hombre? ¿Qué tipo de marca tiene Ino? ¿Quiénes estarán involucrados en ese plan? ¿Quién le transmitió llamados mentales a Sakura? ¿Qué pasará a media noche? ¿Lograrán Frustrar los planes del Shinzensumi? ¿Está Kakashi realmente celoso? ¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de Oshinaro? Con todo ese entrenamiento ninja ¿Cómo Sakura pudo caer en una trampa tan barata? ¿Realmente Kakashi le estaba dando importancia a llegar tarde? Acaso ¿Se estará volviendo responsable? O ¿será algo más? ¿Qué hay de esos problemas impulsivos, de memoria y de deducir situaciones obvias que está teniendo Kakashi últimamente? ¿Vejez? ¿Podrá volver a pensar 2 veces antes a de hablar y/o actuar? y peor aún ¿Y ahora que él la "acorraló" qué pasará? Todas las respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap. 6 ¿Celos Kakashi-sensei? ¡Ino aparece!-**_

**Como siempre digo, quejas, comentarios, amenazas xDDD saben que leo todos sus reviews y además me pongo muy feliz al leerlos así que:**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	6. ¿Celos Kakashi sensei? ¡Ino aparece!

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

_**OJO**_ **-**…_recuerdos de los personajes…- __**OJO**_

* * *

**_Cap. 6 ¿Celos Kakashi-sensei? ¡Ino aparece!_**

* * *

.

.

—_Sakura…— susurró Kakashi mientras la aseguraba fuertemente contra él._

Era la quinta vez al menos, que sentía su estómago retorcerse ese día. Su percepción visual jugaba con una realidad que sabía no podía ser cierta. Todos sus sentidos le mentían mientras ella luchaba por no dejarse caer en aquella ilusión ¿Cómo podía ganar la batalla cuando su mayor contrincante era ella misma?

La brisa caliente removió sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que le llevaba hasta los oídos un susurro profundo. —Sakura.

Esa manera de decir su nombre…

—_Sakura — el tono de advertencia había quedado atrás, ahora todo lo que se distinguía era un gruñido oscuro y posesivo junto a una mirada avasallante._

El fuerte agarre en sus muñecas comenzó a quemarla. —¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Sí —mintió. Esa voz que se paseaba a su alrededor no había conseguido sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Por el contrario, le recordaban el motivo de las mismas y la alteraban. Su corazón latía al ritmo de un tambor que reflejaba el curso de sus agitados pensamientos, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que él lo notara.

Inmediatamente dos oleadas de llamas negras se abrieron paso a su alrededor, dejándola atrapada en un sofocante círculo oscuro, que contrastaba enormemente con el cielo teñido de rojo sangre. Sakura apretó los dientes y miró de frente al Kakashi que la sujetaba, su Sharingan resplandecía impertérrito. De golpe, las flamas se cernieron todavía más sobre ellos y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar que la alcanzaran.

—¿Entiendes por qué es importante… —preguntó con aquella voz sombría mientras su figura desaparecía entre las hambrientas llamas negras, que parecían devorar pedazos de su imagen y arrojarlos al viento —…que te calmes? —inmediatamente después de que Kakashi desapareciera por completo, Sakura sintió no sólo el dolor de las quemaduras de sus muñecas expandirse por ambos brazos, sino también una tibieza crecerle desde el vientre hasta su pecho, y luego convertirse en un vapor caliente que se abrió paso hasta por el más pequeño y último de sus poros.

Hizo una mueca.

Apretó los parpados y se desplomó de rodillas en el centro del círculo cuando no pudo soportarlo más. El ardor empezaba a calarle los huesos sin piedad —Si sabes que no puede quemarte, no te quemará —escuchó, mientras perdía la mirada entre la hipnotizante danza de aquella extraña fogosidad negra. Su respiración se volvió incómoda, entrecortada y difícil. Estaba intentándolo muy duro pero no era fácil matizar el dolor. Las nefastas flamas a penas se mantenían a raya.

—No es suficiente sólo con soportarlo —el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a ablandarse, sus piernas comenzaron a hundirse, primero lentamente, luego, cuando la humedad comenzó a empaparla, en menos de un segundo se vio sumergida totalmente en un frío cuerpo de agua.

—Aquí yo controlo cada cosa que ves y cada cosa que sientes, manipulando el mundo a tu alrededor, jugando con tu percepción — en este punto, burbujas de aire escapaban involuntariamente, Sakura se apretaba la boca para evitarlo pero sin suerte. Sus pulmones, faltos de oxígeno, habían comenzado a reaccionar encendiendo todas sus alarmas mentales —. Lo puedo hacer porque tú me lo permites, porque no te concentras lo suficiente —la voz se había endurecido —. Concéntrate.

La últimas reservas de aire escaparon violentamente al tiempo que ella abría los ojos desesperada —Respira.

Su cuerpo no la dejaba hacerlo por más que su cerebro se lo ordenara —Debes obligarte a respirar de ser necesario.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero finalmente logró abrir la boca e inhalar profundo, convenciéndose de lo que Kakashi le había repetido una y otra vez aquel día.

_El agua no era real._

Inmediatamente después se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando a bocanadas. Volvía a estar a salvo en los amplios patios de la posada donde, a juzgar por la posición del inclemente sol, debía ser mediodía.

—Bien —escuchó a su sensei decir, estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola impasible —. Éste es el primero de los dos tipos de Genjutsu que existen. El que tu enemigo controla a su antojo, metiéndote en un mundo que está a su total disposición. Puedo hacer esto—agregó— porque mi Sharingan me lo permite. Sin embargo, allí también radica la debilidad de este tipo de ilusión, porque depende inevitablemente del nivel de experiencia del ejecutante.

Sakura entendía perfectamente. Con su Genjutsu, Kakashi podía meterla en casi cualquier tipo de escenario, no importaba si se trataba de un bello paisaje, una cruenta serie de torturas o una tormenta de hielo en el País de la Nieve, todo se sentía increíblemente real. Pero si él no fuera tan experimentado en ese tipo de técnicas, ella se habría dado cuenta de inmediato que no era real.

—Si lo que quiero es hacerte creer que estás en Konoha y nunca he estado ahí, probablemente no logre engañarte, pues no podría transmitirte la sensación de realidad —entonces se acercó a ella unos pasos —puedo intentar hacerte sentir ira, dolor, angustia o placer, recreando escenarios en los que estoy apostando a que te causarán esas sensaciones, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que no lo hagan.

Ella entendía que esto era así porque podía ser que lo que para ella era terrorífico o doloroso, para él no, por eso era tan importante que él conociera de primera mano lo que estaba intentando recrear y tuviera, además, gran habilidad para descifrar la psiquis de su adversario durante el combate, de manera que rápidamente tuviera una idea de las ilusiones que podrían afectarle mejor.

—Es por eso que es tan importante que te concentres — Kakashi le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse —. No es imposible liberarse. Cuando sólo presientas que estás en un Genjutsu de ésta naturaleza, debes fijarte en los más mínimos detalles de aquello que conozcas perfectamente, así, de haberlo, detectarás el engaño con facilidad. Por otro lado, sí estás segura de ser víctima de uno, entonces debes obligarte a creer que nada es real, no importa lo que veas o a quién veas.

Sakura ignoró la ayuda y se levantó de un salto —¿Quién sería tan tonto como para intentar recrear algo de lo que no está seguro?

Kakashi juntó las cejas. Después de lo sucedido anoche, no le extrañaba que no lo dejara tocarla —El Genjutsu tiene dos objetivos principales: persuadir, o manipular, y distraer. Todos requieren de una alta concentración por parte del ejecutante. —alzó los hombros —. Te sorprendería saber lo difícil que es concentrarte en realizar un Genjutsu decente cuando buscas distraer a un enemigo que te está dando una paliza, sobre todo si es un extraño; en esos casos, una de las últimas cosas que hacen los Shinobi promedio es pensar en descifrar la mente de su contendor. Ahora, si lo que se buscas es manipular a la víctima para que revele alguna información o haga algo específico, deberás hacer tu tarea con antelación para no equivocarte, pero esa es otra historia.

La Jōnin sabía a lo que se refería, a organismos como la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha y a hombres como Ibiki Morino.

—El Genjutsu puede salvarte la vida, pero no es para cualquier persona, Sakura.

Y ella entendió lo que diferenciaba a Shinobis promedio de ninjas como Kakashi. Él prestaba atención y analizaba todos los aspectos de su oponente en cada batalla, su manera de hablar, de moverse, los rasgos físicos más destacados, su desempeño en los tres tipos de técnica básica ¡Incluso su vestimenta! Cada detalle debía ser cuidadosamente analizado, cada segundo frente al enemigo debía ser enseñarte a cómo derrotarlo, no se debía desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad para idear y reinventar constantemente diversas estrategias y planes de respaldo, todo esto al mismo tiempo que, sin bajar la guardia, se esgrimía el fiero combate y se luchaba por sobrevivir. Por nada era reconocido como un genio, pensó.

—Meter a alguien en un Genjutsu no te asegura nada, debes ser ágil para amoldar la situación al comportamiento que vaya tomando tu víctima. Mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil será mantener el engaño. ¿Ves lo diferente que es este tipo de Genjutsu al que estábamos practicando antes?

—Sí — entonces se acercó a los pergaminos que estaban a un lado en el suelo y tomó uno.

—Um…— Kakashi cubrió su ojo izquierdo —. Quizás sería mejor dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy.

—¡No! —exclamó ella —. De ninguna forma, sensei. Esta vez sé que puedo hacerlo.

Kakashi se la quedó mirando. No había prestado ni la mitad de la atención necesaria a ninguno de los ejercicios que habían hecho ese día. Estaba alterada y completamente desconcentrada, le estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del que él hubiera querido para dominar los pergaminos de Kinjutsu y probablemente era su culpa. Después de aquel choque de opiniones al salir del restaurante la noche anterior, pensó que el entrenamiento no sería tan malo para bajar la tensión. Pero quizás se había equivocado, porque tenía la impresión de que todo lo que decía parecía molestarle.

—Sakura, sólo porque tu mente no es un músculo más que duele, no significa que no se vea afectada por una ardua sesión de entrenamiento en Genjutsu —y él sabía mucho de eso, la regla eran cinco sesiones de Taijutsu por cada una de Genjutsu. — Es incluso más peligroso que sobrecargarse de entrenamiento físico.

De nuevo la chica no lo estaba escuchando, simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a abrir el pergamino prohibido, tal y como había estado haciendo durante todo del día. Lo seguiría intentando, todas las veces que fueran necesarias hasta demostrarle que ella podía hacerlo.

Le demostraría podía suprimir el Genjutsu sin ayuda.

Le demostraría que no era más una niña por la cual él tenía que preocuparse.

_El agarre en sus muñecas la lastimaba, pero ella tampoco quería moverse, por el contrario, le miró de frente._

La noche anterior hubo un brillo en sus ojos que la paralizó de inmediato y esperó paciente a que él dijera algo, a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

_Espero y siguió esperando… _

Sakura se mordió un labio, no quería recordarlo. Necesitaba estar especialmente concentrada antes de volver a activar el Pergamino que tenía en las manos.

Kakashi se acercó y tras un suspiro volvió a subir su Hitai-ate —¿Lista? —ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró y sintió cómo aquel ojo carmesí la atravesaba de pronto, haciéndole latir más rápido el corazón. Kakashi necesitaba conectarse con ella a través de su Sharingan para poder monitorear su desempeño dentro del Genjutsu del pergamino y evitar así riesgos innecesarios. —.Hazlo —ordenó, habiendo juntado sus manos en la posición del Carnero, luego de estar seguro de tener un fuerte enlace con ella.

Sólo entonces Sakura removió el sello e inmediatamente el mundo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar otra vez, sin embargo estaba muy segura de que no era Kakashi, esta vez, quien lo controlaba.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, fragmentándose, cambiando su composición y aspecto. El viento empezó a ondear fuerte mientras el estruendo de árboles creciendo desenfrenadamente, cambiaban el relieve y el paisaje. La arena se hundía entre gruesas grietas, y tierra fértil, llena de pasto, ocupaba su lugar. El aire pasó de seco y caliente a húmedo y fresco, al tiempo que el cielo y las nubes se transfiguraban vertiginosamente en oscuridad y tormenta.

Todo rastro del desierto había desaparecido, ¡hasta su ropa era distinta! La única constante en aquel caos era Kakashi frente a ella quien, de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, parecía ser pasado por alto por aquellos violentos cambios que ni lo tocaban.

—"_Otra vez aquí"_ —pensó él, alerta. Sakura no desperdició el tiempo, la carrera por liberarse de aquella ilusión que la hundía con cada segundo que pasaba más al fondo del abismal pergamino, más lejos de una oportunidad de salir por sí misma, había comenzado. Realizaba decenas de sellos de forma consecutiva mientras se concentraba en no prestar atención a sus propios temores tomando forma a su alrededor. Este mundo era el resultado de su propia mente siendo ultrajada por las escrituras prohibidas, no de la imaginación de un enemigo. Liberaba sus temores más siniestros y magnificaba sus más traumáticos recuerdos. Kakashi sabía que este tipo de Genjtusu era el más peligroso de los dos que existían, porque mataba a la persona de adentro hacia afuera, enfrentándola a sí misma en desventaja, porque nadie podía resistir estoico ante un ataque de sus propios demonios y sólo se requería una pizca de vulnerabilidad para estar condenado. Y como no estaba sujeto a la voluntad de ningún ejecutante, sino se supervisaba, una vez desatada la ilusión sólo se detendría cuando hubiera secado la última gota de cordura de su víctima.

—Concéntrate — mientras soportaba el peso de una realidad que sobrecargaba sus sentidos, Kakashi ahí era su único recordatorio de que aquello se trataba de una ilusión. El pergamino se alimentaba de su miedo, haciéndose más fuerte, como un agujero negro; así que la más mínima distracción, el más mínimo titubeo, sería su perdición.

—Puedo hacerlo esta vez —dijo ella en voz alta, pero el Shinobi la miraba preocupado. El conocía la escena que se estaba recreando y sabía que su punto de quiebre no estaba muy lejos. Observó cómo los gigantescos árboles terminaron por dejarlos encerrados en un tétrico bosque, donde ni los rayos de la luna llena los parecían alcanzar.

—"_Se está tardando"_ —eso sin duda no era una buena señal, a diferencia del otro tipo de Genjutsu, de éste sí había que salirse lo más pronto posible, pues mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se alejaba uno de la realidad. Sakura sudaba y él encontraba difícil no alternar su ojo vigilante entre ella y el pergamino, cuyo contenido se borraba lentamente. Si desaparecía por completo, quedaría atrapada.

Y de eso ambos estaban más que conscientes.

El agitado viento comenzó a golpearlos, al tiempo que madera crujía y anticipaba la llegada de algo grande. Varios búhos deformes salieron volando, ululando y aleteando de forma pavorosa. Sombras humanas también se movieron a su alrededor.

Entonces, el fragor de un animal le alarmó —. De acuerdo, es suficiente —dijo.

—No. Yo puedo —se rehusó la chica. Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos y no estaba seguro de cuánto más ella soportaría.

El gruñido fiero de la corpulenta bestia empezó a acercarse desde atrás, sintió el húmedo aliento chocar contra su nuca al pasarle por un lado. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se trataba de un lobo platinado y monstruoso, con finas marcas de sangre fresca que parecían adornarle el rostro y Kakashi sintió una puntada en el corazón —Sakura —llamó—. Cierra el pergamino.

—Un minuto más — masculló la pelirosa, la única cosa que cerró fueron sus ojos, pero él lo agradeció; mientras menos de esto viera, mejor. Era preferible que aquella escena se quedara en el más oscuro y olvidado rincón de su mente, donde pertenecía.

El animal se dejó ver, descarado, acercándose a ella, mostrando en su hocico las brutales ferocidades. Era curioso cómo el miedo jugaba con la mente de las personas, él sabía que el pergamino distorsionaba los recuerdos para hacerlos parecer más aterradores de lo que realmente eran; pero no dejaba de entristecerle que así se había visto él ante los ojos de Sakura, aquella fatídica noche.

—"_No es mi imagen lo que recuerda, sino el aura que le transmití"_ — no supo si consolarse exactamente ante aquel pensamiento. —.Ciérralo. —repitió. Aquel recuerdo debía volver a sepultarse antes de que fuera tarde.

—¡Ya casi lo logro!

Dos sombras aparecieron detrás de la chica y al reconocerlas, Kakashi no lo soportó. —Es suficiente — sin decir más, ya estaba con una rodilla en tierra frente a ella. Pergamino cerrado.

Sakura pensó que vomitaría cuando la gravedad la haló fuertemente del estómago, tumbándola de nuevo a la realidad. —¡Por qué hizo eso! — bramó jadeante, tan pronto pudo recuperarse.

A Kakashi no le importaba que ella lo odiara en ese momento. Si había aprendido a desactivar el pergamino o no, tampoco le pareció importante. Simplemente no dejaría que Sakura reviviera las imágenes de aquella maldita noche _jamás_.

—Déjeme adivinar —añadió, poniéndose de pie, todavía respirando pesadamente —. Era lo mejor para mí — dijo, marcando ácidamente un acento sarcástico.

Sin mirarla, Kakashi guardó el pergamino en la seguridad de su chaleco. No más entrenamiento de Genjutsu por un buen tiempo, eso era seguro —En realidad, sí, lo era.

—¡Esto es increíble, Kakashi-sensei!

—Sakura…

—¡No! —le interrumpió —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda que ya no soy una niña? ¡Sé cuánto puedo soportar!

—No se trata de eso…

Pero ella no lo dejaría resguardarse en falsas excusas — Se trata de eso, sí. ¡Soy una adulta, Kakashi-sensei! Una mujer adulta y sin embargo, no dejo de sentir que me subestima —recordó otra vez la forma en la que él la hubo sostenido la noche anterior,_ tan cerca, tan intensamente. _— ¡Por favor, deje de pensar que siempre sabe lo que es mejor para mí! —él la veía como si no supiera muy bien qué responder, entonces, sin poderlo evitar, los recuerdos le oprimieron el pecho otra vez.

_El corazón de Sakura latía bravío, emocionado. —"Está celoso, realmente lo está". No se atrevió a decir palabra mientras esperaba a que él terminara de decirle aquello contra lo que parecía estar luchando. Podía percibirlo en la presión inconstante que sentía sobre las muñecas._

—_No quiero a Oshinaro cerca de ti — soltó finalmente, su semblante era implacable y su voz la hizo temblar. Kakashi se veía decidido y la contagió de su ansiedad. _

—_¿Por qué? —no era un reproche, más bien un aliento dulce. Una sonrisa amenazaba por mostrarse mientras ella acortaba aún más la poca distancia que los separaba. Kakashi notó esto, pero nada hizo al respecto; ni siquiera cuando la tuvo a centímetros de su rostro. La discusión los había agitado y el calor entre ambos era palpable._

_Pero entonces, después de aguantar la respiración por segundos que parecieron horas, entre un silencio que le perforaba los oídos, él aflojó aquel fuerte agarre y se rindió._

—_Porque es una mala influencia para ti —hasta su mirada parecía derrotada —. No porque esté celoso._

_Y al escudriñar en su ojo negro, que al estar tan cerca parecía más de un gris profundo y oscuro, vio que era verdad y sin saber por qué, quiso llorar._

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la había lastimado el descubrir que él no estaba celoso ni por casualidad? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto imaginarse que él nunca la vería como algo más que su pequeña alumna?

—¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me vea como mujer!?

—¡Sakura!

¿Es que lo había dicho en voz alta? Al reparar en el Jōnin de ojos bicolores abiertos de par en par, totalmente inmóvil, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta sin duda. Y por lo que podía leer de su cara, Kakashi no se movería en un buen rato.

De pronto ya no se sintió tan valiente y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—Espera —le escuchó llamarle después de haber avanzado varios pasos, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para voltearse —Um… ¿A dónde vas?

—Es verdad —dijo ella, respirando profundo antes de hacerle frente firme —. Solicito permiso del Capitán del equipo para dirigirme a dar un paseo.

—Está bien, ahora sí estás siendo absurda… ¡Sakura! —pero ni así ella se detuvo. Sin decir nada más, desapareció de un salto y Kakashi tan desconcertado como estaba, no se atrevió a buscarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Kakashi salió de la ducha, nada más que con un paño blanco alrededor de su cadera, se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación con pesadez. Ni siquiera una larga ducha de agua fría había logrado calmar sus pensamientos, pero por lo menos sí le sacó el calor del desierto. Inhaló profundamente antes de soltar un lastimero suspiro. Giró la cabeza y a través del _tategu_ abierto de su porche, pudo ver que ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol y con él se iba toda una tarde sin haber vuelto a saber nada de Sakura.

Volvió su cabeza al techo y un chasquido hizo eco en la habitación. ¡Tanto en qué pensar! Empezando por cómo odiaba estar así con ella.

Los sentimientos por la chica no hacían otra cosa que crecer más fuertes cada día, aún en contra de su voluntad, burlándose de su impotencia. Mientras que las barreras que él mismo había impuesto, caían poco a poco, una detrás de otra, como muros de barro y entonces temió que más pronto que tarde se quedaría sin excusas.

¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta este punto? Se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la cara con frustración.

Sakura lo alteraba de formas que no podía entender; por su causa últimamente decía y hacía cosas que no se parecían en nada a él; por ella aparentemente perdía los estribos por nada. No importaba cuántas veces prometiera serenarse y mantenerse al margen, de una forma u otra terminaba involucrándose en situaciones sobre las cuales cada vez tenía menos control.

En un momento sí, pensó que Oshinaro era por sobre todas las cosas, una mala influencia. Pero ver cómo la cortejaba en su cara, cómo ella se sonrojaba ante su tacto, cómo sonreía después de su encuentro, le habían causado una efervescente y muy mal justificada ira. Él era joven y bien parecido, no era nada raro que ella reaccionara así; pero estar frente a frente con el hecho de que cualquier muchacho de su edad, tenía más facilidades y más oportunidades que él de hacerla feliz con una relación que nadie cuestionaría, le había hecho sentir envidia.

De manera que su voluntad ya estaba flaqueando de camino a la posada y cuando ella lo confrontó, ni siquiera fue él, en sus cuatro cabales, quien le respondió. Las palabras de Sakura le habían herido profundamente; ¡pero no sólo eso! como viento, su golpe había avivado todavía más las llamas de indignación y coraje que ardían dentro de su pecho, prohibiéndole con su férreo agarre, casi por reflejo, el que le diera la espalda.

Tantas cosas habían pasado por su mente en ese breve momento en el que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Su deseo y turbación más fuerte escapándosele del pensamiento en una declaración traicionera _—No quiero a Oshinaro cerca de ti._

—_¿Por qué? —_¡Que por qué, había preguntado ella! Ver cómo acortaba distancias, sin miedo en su mirar, casi con la soberbia de pensar que podía acercarse tanto al fuego sin quemarse, le habían hecho explotar. _Porque no quiero que nadie te toque, porque no permitiré que ningún imbécil ponga sus nauseabundas manos en tu cuerpo, porque no toleraré que algún cretino profane tu inocencia con una impaciencia egoísta y lujuriosa, porque no concibo que voltees a ver a ningún mocoso inexperto cuando estoy a tu lado muriendo de ganas por llevarte al paraíso de formas que ni en sueños otro hombre lograría._

Antes de haber podido arrancarle el aliento y otras cuantas cosas a Sakura, cual fuese ese demonio que le había poseído mientras la miraba intensamente, se desvaneció ante los retazos de sensatez y cordura que todavía flotaban al fondo de su mente. ¿Acaso ella no acababa de decirle que se mantuviera al margen de su vida personal?

Y la soltó.

—_Porque es una mala influencia para ti—_ y se sintió un idiota. ¿Es que pensaba que Sakura se iba a quedar soltera para siempre? Sólo porque él fuera un masoquista miserable no significaba que ella no seguiría adelante con su vida.

—_No porque esté celoso—_ había puesto tanto esfuerzo en pronunciar aquellas palabras que hasta él se lo creyó. Después de todo, no estaba celoso ¡Hervía de ira que es muy distinto!

Pero era mejor que ella no lo supiera.

—No pueden haber sido celos… ¿O sí?

Kakashi se levantó y se afincó del marco de la puerta corrediza mientras admiraba los últimos pedazos de sol desaparecer detrás de una nube lila.

—_Si cree que porque ha sido mi superior durante todos estos años eso le da algún derecho sobre mi vida personal, está más que equivocado, Kakashi-sensei._—la verdad nunca le había dolido tanto, ese puñal le seguía lastimando cada vez que respiraba. Pero entonces, hoy nuevamente Sakura había puesto su vida de cabeza.

¿A qué rayos se refería con que quería que él la viera como mujer?

Quizás se había torturado tanto recordándose cada segundo que no era otra sino su ex-alumna la que le robaba el sueño por las noches, que sin quererlo la había subestimado, como le dijo antes, al buscar formas de protegerla de todo, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Entonces debía ser eso, ella sólo quería que dejara de verla como una niña, obviamente se había dado cuenta y le molestaba que él la sobreprotegiera.

Sin embargo, todavía recordaba esa mirada, ese fiero brillo en sus ojos al gritarle. Ella parecía molesta, frustrada, inquieta y ¿triste? ¿Estaría consciente de lo que sus palabras habían parecido implicar?

Lo cierto era que Kakashi se sentía atrapado en el choque de dos corrientes de sentimientos muy violentas y distintas. Y seguir la que se hacía a un lado le estaba resultando cada día más difícil.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo, Sakura? —murmuró a la brisa, pero más importante —. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo yo a ti?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol se había ocultado y Sakura caminaba paciente por la aldea, con un ardor en el estómago que no la dejaba tranquila. Era hora de regresar, no podía huir por siempre.

Respiró profundamente antes de doblar en una esquina. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no se quedó callada? Se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para volver a hacerle frente a su maestro.

—"_Quizás si me disculpo…"—_ no importaba, total, ¡ya había quedado como idiota!

Todavía trataba de descifrar qué engranajes exactamente habían operado en su cerebro para hacerle decir lo que dijo. Kakashi no era cualquier persona, era su superior, una figura de autoridad y un viejo amigo, ¡no podía simplemente ir y faltarle el respeto así! Por eso tenía miedo, temía que él tomara represalias con respecto a su comportamiento y que su amistad se viera afectada.

¡Cómo odiaba estar así con él! Todo por no tragarse su condenado orgullo. ¿Y qué si durante toda la mañana de entrenamiento él había parado constantemente las sesiones justo antes de que ella consiguiera deshacer la ilusión? Quizás era un excéntrico, pero eso no quería decir que no supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

Incluso si en verdad la estaba subestimando, habían otras formas de arreglarlo que gritarle así. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, cualquier otra forma de arreglarlo hubiera sido mejor que gritarle así.

—_¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me vea como mujer!? —_sentía las mejillas encenderse al recordar sus propias palabras, devolviéndole el miedo que automáticamente empezó a pesarle sobre casa paso.

Los sentimientos que la atormentaban eran demasiado nuevos para ella. Nunca antes le había importado lo que Kakashi pensara de ella fuera de un nivel profesional y amistoso. Es decir, típicas cosas como hacerlo sentir orgulloso, dejar en alto su título de única alumna, ser cordial, atenta y agradecida; pero… ¿qué la viera como mujer? La sola teoría de que él pudiera celarla de Oshinaro o cualquier otro hombre, había sembrado todo tipo de ideas en su cabeza; y lo más relevante era que en lugar de incomodarle —admitía no sin vergüenza— se había sentido como si le hubieran suministrado tal dosis de emoción y felicidad, que resintió en todos los huesos haber caído duramente a la realidad cuando descubrió que aquello no era cierto. Y dolió muchísimo. _—"¿Qué esperabas? Fue tu sensei ¿Recuerdas?"._

Aparentemente, por una razón u otra, nunca lograba llamar la atención de los tipos que valían la pena.

Porque, para ser honestos, Kakashi era un hombre que definitivamente valía la pena.

…Y, nuevamente, el único motivo por el que tenía la dicha de compartir su presencia, era porque tuvo la suerte de ser no ser rechazada como su alumna. Suspiró al doblar en otra calle y quedar frente a frente con el oeste y sus nubes moradas, rasgadas de rojo como por un pincel invisible.

Quizás si Oshinaro nunca lo hubiera insinuado, ella nunca le habría dado importancia al asunto. Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello y preguntarse ¿Qué necesitaría para lograr que un hombre como Kakashi se fijara en ella?

Estaba desilusionada sí, pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Cualquiera que hubiera creído despertar el interés de una persona maravillosa y al segundo siguiente descubrir que no era verdad, tendría la misma reacción, ¿no?

Volvió a suspirar. Aunque Kakashi no estuviera celoso, eso no significaba que no la quisiera, y ese era el único motivo por el cual la sobreprotegía a veces; porque se preocupaba por su bienestar. _—"Y yo le vengo a gritar así"—_ Sí, se sentía toda una idiota.

—¿Sakura?

La aludida no pudo contener el asombro al reconocer al castaño que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos, quizás con expresión tan sorprendida como la suya.

—Oshinaro…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, aunque de manera amable, evidentemente complacido de haberse encontrado con la pelirosa.

—Uh… lo siento. Como no partiríamos hasta medianoche, supuse que no tendría nada de malo salir a caminar un rato; ya que teníamos la tarde libre…— ahora que lo pensaba, quizás esa no había sido una idea muy brillante, considerando que cualquier cosa podía ameritar su presencia de un momento a otro.

—No te disculpes, hace una tarde esplendida, para estar en un desierto —resaltó, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una perfecta sonrisa —. Por eso mismo es que también tuve la idea de salir a pasear, pero ahora mismo me dirigía a la posada ¿Caminamos juntos de regreso?

Sakura tragó grueso _—No quiero a Oshinaro cerca de ti —_ recordó. ¿Pero qué se supone que debía hacer? Ya era hora de regresar y si él también se dirigía hacia allá… ¿Sería tan malo caminar juntos? ¡Vamos, tampoco podía ponerse paranoica! —Claro —respondió finalmente.

Mientras volvían sobre sus pasos a la vieja posada, Sakura notó la mirada inquisidora del joven, constantemente sobre sí —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó dubitativa.

—En realidad me preguntaba si todo está bien entre Kakashi y tú.

—¿Eh? —de acuerdo, aquello si la había tomado fuera de base —. Por supuesto ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — sonsacó, haciendo gala de una de sus más convincentes y falsas sonrisas, rápidamente buscando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Porque no lo veo por aquí.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura se concentró en mirar al frente —Sólo porque es mi compañero, no significa que tenga que estar con él cada segundo de cada día.

—Claro, perdona —respondió Oshinaro encogiéndose de hombros —. Es obvio que todo está perfecto, ¿no?

—Um… —ella iba a responder que sí, pero él interceptó su mentira antes de que pudiera articularla.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría! Lo siento mucho, Sakura, seguro fue por lo de ayer. Es mi culpa…

—¡No, no! —intervino ella de inmediato —¡Qué dices! No tiene nada que ver con lo de ayer.

—Entonces _sí_ tuvieron algún tipo de problema.

Sakura frunció el ceño, preocupada al verse acorralada —Podría decirse que tuvimos un "intercambio de opiniones", ¡pero para nada tiene que ver contigo! —ojalá hubiese actuado así de bien durante las obras de teatro que organizaban en la escuela de Kunoichis.

—¿Estás segura? Porque Kakashi se veía muy celoso entonces…

Nuevamente, sintió como algo se revolvía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, pero no lo demostró —Kakashi-sensei no estaba celoso ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Él se la quedó mirando un momento —Hm, tienes razón. Sensei, líder de tu equipo, al menos quince años mayor…—enumeró —. Qué vergüenza, Sakura, lamento haber insinuado algo tan incómodo.

Otra vez, ella tragó grueso —catorce —le corrigió.

—¿Hm? —Oshinaro se detuvo.

De repente, catorce se le hizo un número muy grande, infinito ¡nefasto! Su ensombrecida mirada se desvió a cualquier tramo del camino mientras evitaba cruzarse con la de su acompañante —Catorce años de diferencia, no quince — el ruedo de su short se retorcía entre un inquieto puño, pero no volvió a decir nada mientras dejaba al castaño atrás.

Luego de un minuto, Oshinaro le dio alcance —¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Sobre qué "intercambiaron opiniones"?

En verdad ya no quería seguir hablando, pero la insistencia del hombre le resultaba demasiado apabullante. —Um… sólo estábamos entrenando —admitió, pasando por el umbral que daba entrada a los jardines de la posada. Los cuales eran tradicionales y muy hermosos, por cierto, con tantos bonsai que si no fuera por las dunas que se veían a lo lejos, no se creería que siguiera en el País del Viento. Sin embargo, las ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto eran lo suficientemente fuertes, como para hacerla acelerar el paso y obviar aquellos detalles de momento.

—¿Fue muy duro contigo? —siguió interrogando, esta vez mirándola con más seriedad.

—No, no, para nada —si por algo, Kakashi siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

—Entonces… Ah… ya entiendo— empezó el joven, tomando asiento en uno de los largos bancos de concreto junto al estanque y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. —. Te ha subestimado.

—No…yo… —Sakura estaba anonadada —¿Cómo supiste eso?

Era evidente que la chica quería librarse de su compañía, entonces Oshinaro, notando esto, se dedicó a contemplar la luna y agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa: —…pensé que era obvio. Uh, perdona, supongo que querrás retirarte a tu habitación.

Sakura sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esta decisión más temprano que tarde, pero, respirando profundo, terminó por sentarse a su lado —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi sabía que las respuestas a sus preguntas no le caerían del techo de su habitación. Sabía también que quizás hoy no iba a ser el día en que las conseguiría todas. Pero sin dudas, enfrentar cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, debía ser mejor que quedarse solo en su habitación, enredándose en aquella tela de intrincadas cavilaciones y perpetuando la ansiedad de por su próximo encuentro —dadas las incómodas circunstancias.

—¡Kakashi-kun!

Hatake volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con una mujer anciana, encorvada dentro de un sobrio kimono azul de forma tal, que su apretado moño apenas si sobresalía detrás del mostrador de la recepción.

—Señora Kanna, ha pasado un tiempo —le dijo sonriente, acercándose.

—Debes estar buscando a la jovencita de pelo rosado — entonces la anciana se perdió entre los cajetines bajo el mostrador, mientras escudriñaba algo; dejándole la palabra en la boca.

—Um… ¿Regresó ya? —preguntó, y la anciana rodó los ojos ante el tono de desinterés que había tomado su voz al realizar aquella pequeña averiguación, que, gracias a la experiencia de sus noventa y tres años, sabía que tenía de inocente lo que ella de joven ¡Ni el espíritu!

—Hace rato —respondió, irguiéndose orgullosa de pronto —. Se encuentra en el estanque.

Kakashi pasó saliva al fijarse en la sonrisa pícara que le dedicaba la posadera, y aunque quiso evitarlo, no pudo resistirse de preguntar: —¿Qué es eso que tiene en los brazos?

—Esto es lo que me acabas de comprar — si sus arrugados labios pudieran ensancharse más de lo que estaban, sería una aberración. La vieja sonreía radiante, trayendo un poco de luz a la reseca piel de su cara, mientras sostenía un enorme y surtido ramo de flores. —. Ya lo cargué a tu cuenta.

Kakashi iba a responder de inmediato, pero las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas al entender la insinuación —No necesito flores, ella no es…

—Por favor, Kakashi-kun —le interrumpió, obligándole a sujetar el ramo y sacando el talonario de facturas para que firmara —, ésta es la primera vez en tantos años que te veo traer a una mujer a la posada —su voz rasgada por la edad no dejaba de ser firme durante la exposición de sus conclusiones —. Claramente había más tensión entre ustedes anoche que en las cuerdas de mi _shamisen_. Firma aquí y aquí…

Kakashi obedecía por inercia más que otra cosa. Algo desconcertado, sostenía el enorme arreglo con una mano y firmaba con dificultad haciendo uso de la otra; esforzándose por mantener un contacto visual con la señora Kanna, por entre las abundantes flores que se le pegaban a la cara, y el incesante sermón que le estaba dedicando. —Entiendo, pero…

—No vas a desperdiciar el arreglo que con tanto cariño escogí de mi florería para ti, ¿o sí?

—No es eso —respondió, apurándose en firmar donde ella le indicaba —. Le agradezco, pero tengo que explicarle que…

—No hay nada que explicar, Kakashi-kun. Entiendo _perfectamente,_ no llegué a los noventa y tres años sólo por doblar grullas de papel y comer algas con tofu. Además, los vi pelear en la tarde y, aquí entre nosotros, tienes que saber que nada mejor le dice a una chica "lo siento" que un ramo de flores ¡Mientras más grande mejor! —sin más, la vieja se echó a reír y Kakashi sintió el bochorno atacarle las mejillas, pensando en que a esto debían referirse cuando decían que más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Hatake suspiró derrotado. No era una mala persona, pero sin duda aprovechaba todas las oportunidades para engrosar su cuenta —Sólo avíseme antes cargar un servicio extra a mi nombre la próxima vez, ¿sí?

—En ese caso —empezó ella, guardando el talonario después de dejarle un recibo —¿Quieres que despeje el terreno para ti?

—¿Uh?

—¿Cómo esperas tener una reconciliación decente con ese amigo suyo en medio de los dos? —comentó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, al tiempo que señalaba a través de las ventanas abiertas del lobby. Donde, a lo lejos, se distinguían las figuras de su antigua alumna y un joven castaño, sentados. _Juntos_. —. Como también es huésped no puedo echarlo a la calle, pero por un pequeño estipendio adicional, puedo pedirle convenientemente que me ayude a mover una cajas —agregó con malicia.

—Es decir, que él también está hospedado aquí —si la anciana hubiera podido ver su cara, habría elogiado la perfecta imitación que hacía su Kakashi-kun de un chacal antes de clavar los dientes en el frágil cuello de su presa.

—Como preguntó por ustedes antes de registrarse, pensé que al menos lo conocían —pero no obtuvo respuesta —. ¿Kakashi-kun?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura no podía soportar ni una palabra más —¡Eso no es verdad!

—Perdóname, Sakura, pensé que ya lo sabías —le dijo.

—¿Cómo se supone que he debido saberlo? No es precisamente un tema de conversación de lo más normal — ahora ella estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Pensé que eran unidos, que tenían la suficiente confianza —mientras él perdía la mirada en la luna, Sakura lo miraba entre incrédula y enojada. ¡Tenía que estar muy loco si pensaba que ella creería lo que acababa de decir!

—¡No es gracioso, Oshinaro!

—No planeo serlo. No te estoy mintiendo, cualquiera que lo conozca lo suficiente te lo puede decir y si no me crees, pregúntale directamente a él. No creo que te evada.

¿Lo decía en serio? Es Kakashi Hatake de quien hablaban, la persona más cerrada que ella conocía, si el hombre estaba en capacidad de hablar más de seis segundos acerca de sí mismo, era algo que buena parte de la aldea cuestionaba—¡Claro que me evadiría!

—Sólo si es cierto, de otro modo no tendría por qué hacerlo. Y como estás tan convencida de que no es cierto… —entonces se giró para mirarla un momento —. Uh… lo siento, quizás no debería estar hablando de estas cosas. Es tu sensei, después de todo. Pero —entonces se acercó un poco—, pase lo que pase, no puedes dejar que te subestime. Puedo ver en tus ojos, además de inocencia y ternura, una chispa intensa de fuerza, convicción y valentía. Uno no nace con una mirada así, Sakura, la forja con años de trabajo duro y dolor. Te has ganado a pulso ese rango de Jōnin y no puedes permitir que te tomen por menos. Ni siquiera él. _Especialmente _él.

Se sintió incómoda por su apremiante cercanía y se volteó. Mirar a los Koi nadar en el estanque, le pareció una idea mejor antes que salir corriendo como una cobarde —¿Puedes decir todo eso sólo con ver mis ojos? ¿No estarás exagerando?

—No, porque en verdad tienes hermosos ojos, tan claros que me permiten leerte como un libro abierto — para variar, lo que le faltaba, ¡su cara roja de vergüenza! Su intento por disipar la tensión le había salido indudablemente por la culata —¿Acaso algo de lo que he dicho es mentira, Sakura? —ella no respondió, prefirió maravillarse con el reflejo de una hermosa media luna de plata, temblando sobre el agua. —.Además, he escuchado de ti, nada menos que discípula de Tsunade-hime, no creo que una mujer como ella permitiría que te retiraras de un entrenamiento con una mueca de insatisfacción.

¿Bromeaba? Tsunade sólo la despachaba cuando virtualmente se arrastraba por el suelo, pidiendo clemencia. —Kakashi-sensei sólo se preocupa por mi bienestar —esta vez lo decía como si intentara convencerse a sí misma.

—No lo dudo, pero si no te empieza a tomar en serio, sólo te ocasionará un gran daño —él se acercaba en la medida que ella se alejaba con la excusa de ver más de cerca a los Koi, hasta que ya no tuvo más espacio.

—Bueno, seguro que el desierto es muy cálido durante el día, pero durante la noche… — sonrió nerviosamente ante la clara excusa de escaparse a causa del frío, pero él ágilmente volvió a cambiar los papeles.

—¿Tienes frío?

Lo último que le interesó a Sakura fue la angelical inocencia con la que formuló su pregunta —Oshinaro, ¿qué haces? —le reclamó, molesta sin duda de que aprovechara la situación para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Está bien, Sakura, como acabas de decir que tenías frío…

Pero la mueca de dolor que invadió el rostro del muchacho a continuación, impidió que él dijera nada más y Sakura se desconcertó. Inmediatamente, sintió algo tibio y pesado sobre sus hombros y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —que los hubiera encontrado en aquella posición, en circunstancias normales, le habría hecho desear que se abriera la tierra y la tragara hasta una piscina subterránea llena de lava. Pero dado el hecho de que no era otra cosa sino el chaleco de su superior lo que descansaba sobre su espalda, su capacidad de desear, o siquiera pensar, en ese momento, se había visto totalmente pulverizada.

El peligris mantenía una mano firmemente sujeta al hombro de Oshinaro, apretándolo tan fuerte, que no sólo le inmovilizó el brazo, sino todo el cuerpo.

—Si tiene frío —dijo, sin mirar a la persona, o más bien al puñado de nervios rosado, al que claramente se estaba refiriendo — lo que necesita es un abrigo ¿no crees?— acentuó, apretando el agarre.

Oshinaro ocultó el dolor en una sonrisa que cada vez le era más difícil no torcer. —Kakashi, me está costando mucho entender esta extraña actitud tuya —fue todo lo que dijo.

Pero su interlocutor lo ignoró olímpicamente —Sakura, sentí una corriente extraña de chakra en aquella dirección ¿Puedes ir a revisar?

Su apacible tono de voz casi había logrado engañarla —Pero yo no sent…

—¡Ve!— bramó, ocasionándole un respingo y que se abrochara el chaleco de forma rápida y atolondrada. Sakura entendió que era una orden que no podía desobedecer, y se dispuso a marchar de inmediato; sin embargo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar escuchar un amargo comentario.

—¡Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo! — exclamó Oshinaro con fastidio, captando la atención de la chica — . Deja de desquitarte con ella, no hizo nada malo; ninguno de los dos. ¿Ves a lo que me refería, Sakura? —se dirigió a ella, quien pasó saliva al escuchar esto último.

Pero Kakashi lo calló, apretando su agarre y haciéndolo gemir de dolor —¿Qué estás esperando, Sakura? Mientras más rápido te muevas, más rápido entrarás en calor.

Su duro tono de voz la había hecho reaccionar de inmediato, desapareciendo de un salto.

Una vez solos, Oshinaro se levantó y le encaró directamente, sin perder un segundo — ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Eh, Ninja Copia?

—Oshinaro, te lo estoy advirtiendo… —empezó, acercándose a él de forma amenazante.

—Por favor, Kakashi. ¿Quién se supone que seas? ¿Un ex-maestro celoso? ¿Un pobre entrometido? Si acaso eres su superior y nada más— el castaño mantenía un semblante muy tranquilo, para alguien que era objeto del instinto asesino del _famoso Sharingan no Kakashi_, claro —. Sabes mejor que yo que su vida personal no es de tu incumbencia, mucho menos eres nadie para decirme qué hacer o no.

—Precisamente porque está bajo mi responsabilidad, es que te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—He oído tus excusas pero ésta es la más absurda de todas. ¿Se supone que ser tu protegida te da el derecho de tratarla de esa forma? No voy a hacer como que no me di cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaba hoy. Evidentemente, se ve lo mucho que te preocupa su bienestar. —puro sarcasmo.

Kakashi lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa varios centímetros en el aire y Oshinaro no hizo nada para evitarlo. —No vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo. Vine a advertirte que si le haces algo…

—¿Esa es tu preocupación? Porque entonces puedes estar tranquilo. No tengo intenciones de hacerle nada… que no le guste —le interrumpió, con una lasciva sonrisa.

En menos de un segundo el cuerpo de Oshinaro era lanzado estrepitosamente al piso y su quijada palpitaba enrojecida de dolor —Vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima, sólo uno —y estaba claro que no le importaba la razón que tuviera para hacerlo —, y no me importará mirarme al espejo con vergüenza por el resto de mi vida después de que acabe contigo. Un dedo —recalcó, pero el castaño le volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a matarme? —escupió un poco de sangre, acompañándola de ácido cinismo.

—Sí —se irguió, con un aura siniestra resbalándole por los hombros —. Te mataré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de salir disparada como un resorte, más concretamente luego de que se le pasara la agitación inicial, Sakura arrastraba sus pasos sin una dirección fija por la aldea. Era más grande de lo que se habría imaginado y aquellas montañas de roca que pensó se alzaban muy cerca, en realidad, después de un momento de avance, le pareció que no se había acercado ni un poco a ellas. En cambio tomó consciencia de sus alrededores; la posada estaba de por sí ubicada en una parte poco concurrida de la aldea, probablemente siendo esa tranquilidad el interés principal de los huéspedes que buscaban escapar del bullicio de sus intranquilos habitantes. Si bien era cierto que los nativos de Suna eran conocidos por su carácter activo, obviando el centro, resulta que al caer la noche en la pintoresca aldea, no sólo bajaba la temperatura, sino también los ánimos de sus habitantes. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y callado; supuso que era porque se encontraba en los suburbios y la gente se recogía temprano.

Sakura pensó que el lugar había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo visitó. Varias secciones del cráter que los envolvía, habían sido derribadas para expandir su frontera y crear más espacio para la creciente población. Incluso, había escuchado de un gran proyecto botánico, pero en ese momento la idea de investigarlo le parecía muy poco atractiva.

Por el contrario, la chica todavía no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su sensei. ¡Aquel había sido un día de locos! ¿Cómo era posible que se las hubiera ingeniado para abochornarse tanto dos veces en un mismo día? Si lo hubiera planeado, seguro que no le salía tan perfecto.

Caminaba azorada y no precisamente por el esfuerzo; el chaleco de su sensei le transmitía calor y seguridad pero también era un recordatorio de su terrible metida de pata. Su corazón latía agitado por dos motivos contradictorios; uno, porque simplemente no podía creer que Kakashi Hatake le hubiera prestado su chaleco, que le quedaba increíblemente grande, por cierto; dos, bueno ¡La metida de pata!

Textualmente le había pedido, no de la manera más amable ni flexible, que se mantuviera alejada de Oshinaro ¿Y qué hacía ella? Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con el Ninja Copia, iba y casi se dejaba meter mano. ¡Bajo sus propias narices!

Oshinaro era un tipo atractivo, probablemente sólo un par de años mayor que ella. Y no iba a negarlo, recibir un poco de atención por parte del sexo opuesto, le había agradado —aunque para eso la hubiera engañado picándole de curiosidad. Bueno, por algo no lo estampó inmediatamente del otro lado del jardín con un puño feliz. Pero cuando tuvo a Kakashi en frente, mirándola, _mirándolos,_ quiso morir.

Tan simple como morir.

La curiosidad mató al gato, sí, no era un refrán nuevo para ella _—"¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?"—_ ciertamente no en intentar ponerlo celoso de verdad ¿O sí?

—"_¡Por todos los demonios, no! Ni sabía que estaba ahí"_ — pero eso no evitó que escudriñara en su mirada para identificar el tipo de sentimientos que se revolvían dentro de aquel compendio de misterios con cabello gris. _—"Parecía molesto. ¿Molesto es celoso? —_se preguntó_ —. Quizás lo sería si no fuera la consecuencia de haber desacatado una tajante orden, tonta"—_ entonces se mordió un labio _—"¿Qué me importa si está celoso? ¡Es Kakashi, vamos!"—_. Sí y Kakashi también olía muy bien _—"Masculino…_" —tan bien, de hecho, que se abrazó a sí misma buscando impregnarse de aquel fuerte aroma e incrementar ese extraño cosquilleo en su vientre cada vez que lo inhalaba._ —"…a manzanas_" — No cabían dudas de que era suyo _—". Madurez, seguridad, fuerza"_ —enumeró sonriente lo mismo que sus brazos rodeándola, tal cual como su chaleco ahora, siempre le habían transmitido; incluso, y más recientemente, hasta en sus sueños. Inhaló profundamente evocando esa imagen con una sonrisa ¿Se molestaría si se lo quedaba? —, molesto… — se recordó, abriendo los ojos. Sí, probablemente ahora molesto también estaba.

¿Lo negaría? Porque si lo había hecho antes, ahora no. Estaba totalmente aterrada con la idea de enfrentarlo.

Después de su larga tarde de meditación, se le ocurrió una excusa decente para justificar su comportamiento durante el entrenamiento. Algo así como que había estado muy cansada y no sabía lo que decía, que la idea principal había sido otra y que estuvo consciente de lo terrible que resultó su selección de palabras. Y luego, el sol, el desierto, la arena, el calor…

¡El calor!

¿Y ahora qué le decía con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Que el frío le había congelado el sentido común? _—"Bueno, siempre puedo decir que él me engaño"— _y aunque fuera parte verdad, quiso abofetearse mentalmente. Esa era sencillamente la excusa más barata del libro de excusas con las que una mujer nunca debía justificarse; justo al lado de la infame "él me besó a mí", pero por encima de "no eres tú, soy yo". Se mataría si la consideraba siquiera, porque él seguramente le haría preguntas y ella debía prepararse.

Se sentía obligada a compadecerse por Oshinaro, pero aún así no lo lograba. Había que ser más ingenuo que Naruto para no darse cuenta que la había mandado a seguir un rastro de chakra inexistente para poder quedarse a solas con él. —_"Me preguntó que sucede realmente entre esos dos" —_pensó con una sonrisa, decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar —_"¿Será posible que esté realmente celoso?"_. Pero antes de avanzar demasiado, un eco lejano le llamó la atención.

—_Sakura… _— de nuevo aquel misterioso susurro —_ Sakura—._ Se puso alerta en un segundo, liberando chakra a su alrededor para descubrir el escondite de su contrincante. — ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

—Sakura — esta vez no se trataba de un susurro. Por el contrario, una voz fuerte y clara, por si fuera poco, bastante conocida, se acercaba por un lado.

—¿Ino?

—Sa…Sakura…ayúdame, por favor —inmediatamente una sombra tomó nombre y forma, mostrándose ante ella como una débil y mal herida rubia, que se arrastraba jadeante por las paredes del barrio.

—¡Ino! —corrió a su encuentro sin desperdiciar un solo momento — Ino ¡Pero qué…!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oshinaro se había levantado sin la más mínima dificultad, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo. Se acercó a Kakashi sin miedo y le encaró —He visto cómo la miras, no te engañes, Kakashi, no puedes hacerla feliz. Si te importa la mitad de lo que dices, evitarás que se acerque demasiado. Eres para ella lo que el fuego a la polilla —y con una sonrisa agregó —, ambos sabemos cómo terminaría esa relación.

Kakashi apretó los puños, sintiendo aquella injustificada ira acrecentarse en su pecho otra vez; sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, el llamado desesperado de Sakura los interrumpió. Tanto Oshinaro como Kakashi se precipitaron a la salida de la posada y se encontraron con una escena extraña.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, ayúdenos!— la pelirosa apareció con lo que parecía ser Ino aferrada a su costado, quien tenía heridas graves y la ropa muy manchada de sangre. De un momento a otro, la Jōnin pareció flaquear y tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamaron ambos. Tan pronto Oshinaro tomar a Ino entre sus brazos, la impresión pareció golpearlo —¿Qué pasó?

Ella, recuperando el aliento y respirando hondo, tomó por el mango el maldito Kunai que tenía profundamente enterrado en la pantorrilla y lo saco de un tirón —¡Ugh!— la sangre saltó a borbotones.

Kakashi reparó en el mal aspecto que traía también su antigua alumna, mientras rápidamente se valía de un torniquete improvisado con tela de su camisa, para detener la hemorragia. —Sakura, mírame —tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, suavemente obligándole a alzarla— ¿Estás bien? —su corazón latía fuerte, nunca percibió ningún peligro realmente, por eso decir que estaba atónito al ver el estado en el que regresaba, era muy poco.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, cortando el exceso de tela—. Creo que de algún modo ella logró escaparse y encontrarme pero nos persiguieron. Necesita atención urgente. — agregó, arrojando el arma ensangrentada al suelo.

—La llevaré al hospital —habló el castaño.

—No, está muy lejos. Entremos cuanto antes, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Sakura…— Kakashi la miró con preocupación, pero asintió, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Kakashi, quédate con ellas —le dijo Oshinaro, entregándole a la inconsciente rubia —. Iré a ver qué puedo averiguar.

Tan pronto desapareció en la oscuridad de las calles, los Shinobis de La Hoja se precipitaron a la posada, donde la habitación de él era la más cercana. Yamanaka fue depositada en la cama y Sakura no perdió el tiempo para empezar a desinfectar las heridas más graves, alarmada ante el hecho de que perdía sangre demasiado rápido.

—¡Ahg! — a pesar de encontrarse en un pobre estado de consciencia, la Chunin se retorcía y quejaba, tumbando todo a su alrededor, como respuesta involuntaria al dolor que le causaba dicho proceso sobre su carne desgarrada.

—Sujétela —ordenó la pelirosa, impávida y él hizo lo propio. Sakura sabía que en aquellos momentos una persona cualquiera podía exteriorizar una fuerza irracional y complicar el procedimiento. A falta de sedantes, no tuvo más remedio que inducirla a un coma superficial mediante el uso de pequeños impulsos de chakra en nervios específicos.

Cuatro horas pasaron muy rápido. Valiéndose de su práctico equipo médico, que Kakashi le hubo traído de su habitación, Sakura desinfectó y suturó cada herida en el cuerpo de su amiga. Después de que con su_ Palma Recuperadora_, sanó hematomas y hemorragias internas, agradeció que ningún órgano vital estuviera dañado. Ahora, lo que no podía hacer era acelerar su proceso natural de recuperación —pensó mientras la vendaba cuidadosamente. El estado de Ino, ya no era grave, sólo necesitaría un profundo descanso para recuperarse de la energía que había gastado durante su escape.

Suspiró al finalizar la tarea y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ya ni recordaba el momento en el que su sensei había salido para reunirse con Oshinaro.

La concentración y el esfuerzo que requería el preciso uso de chakra regenerativo, era terrible. Además, sin la logística adecuada, su espalda, encorvada durante horas, le pasaba factura de haber hecho uso de una posición tan inapropiada para trabajar.

Estaba exhausta, no sólo física sino también mentalmente. Así que, después de apagar la lámpara de gas, arrastró sus pasos fuera de las puertas corredizas del _tategu_ y se desplomó en el pequeño porche. Recostada de la pared, cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por aquella brisa nocturna que la seducía a un merecido descanso. _—"Por fin ya está todo bien"—_ y no pensó en nada más, mientras se dejaba arrullar por el murmullo de los grillos, la sinfonía de los sapos y el correr del agua por los estanques y las cañas de bambú en las fuentes _Sōzu._

Un rato después, Kakashi regresó a la habitación con un par de juegos de sábanas y mantas limpias, debido a lo manchadas y sucias de que habían quedado las demás. Reparó en que Ino descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, ostentando unos perfectos vendajes. Entonces, con una sonrisa y algo de nostalgia, admiró más de cerca el pulcro trabajo que había hecho su antigua alumna y se sintió orgulloso.

Simplemente inmejorable.

— "_Parece que fue ayer cuando apenas le enseñaba a controlar el chakra y hoy de cierto modo lo controla mejor que yo"— _pensó.

Adentrándose más a la oscura habitación en una silenciosa búsqueda por la pelirosa, notó el _tategu _abierto y no tardó mucho en descubrir por qué. Sakura se había quedado totalmente dormida en el porche.

Un poco enternecido, deslizó la puerta detrás de ellos y haciéndose con una de las mantas, no dudó en arroparla cuidadosamente para protegerla del sereno. Mientras lo hacía, seguía sonriendo; no cabían dudas de que estaba realmente orgulloso de lo mucho que ella había crecido y desarrollado como Kunoichi.

A pesar de haber sido cauteloso, la chica se removió y palpó la tela con curiosidad, luego, inevitablemente comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez —¿Kakashi-sensei? —llamó somnolienta mirando hacia arriba. Él le sonreía y ella entendió — .Ya veo, me quedé dormida —comentó, acurrucándose de la suave manta.

Por toda respuesta él se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la mirada al frente, entre los jardines.

—Oshinaro estuvo investigando, pero no encontró nada al parecer. No me extraña que no queriendo arriesgarse demasiado a ser interceptados por los guardias de la aldea, los del Shinzensumi se hubieran desvanecido sin dejar rastro —dijo.

Ella bajó la mirada —Eso explica por qué los pude perder con relativa facilidad, aun después de que nos atacaran tan vehementemente.

—¿Cómo fue la encontraste? —preguntó.

Ella hundió la quijada en los pliegues de la manta —En realidad ella fue quien me encontró a mí. ¿Recuerda cómo sentía que alguien me llamaba constantemente mientras viajábamos hacia acá?

Fue entonces cuando él la miró sorprendido—No me digas que…

—Sí. Era ella —resopló sintiéndose culpable ¿Qué tanto de su estado se pudo haber evitado si hubiera prestado suficiente atención a las señales? —. Supongo que estaba tratando de comunicarse, pero por algún motivo no funcionó.

—Realmente puedo esperar para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas — Kakashi se pasó una mano por el pelo también algo fastidiado —. Se debe haber escapado mientras se dirigían a las propiedades el Daimyō, que están muy cerca. Evidentemente, eso arruinó los planes del Shinzensumi para esta noche, pero debemos permanecer alertas —entonces se fijó que ella miraba al cielo.

La luna se imponía orgullosa entre las estrellas. Era una noche despejada, ni una nube surcaba los cielos y debía admitir que el contraste del oscuro firmamento con respecto a los deslumbrantes luceros, era simplemente hipnotizante.

Sakura las observaba atentamente, él sabía que era lo que más le gustaba hacer —Es una hermosa noche ¿No cree?— le escuchó decir.

—_Por supuesto que lo eres_

Ella se volteó y se encontró con su intensa mirada envolviéndola —¿Ha dicho algo, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó, un tanto apenada.

—Dije que lo es— aquel ojo graciosamente cerrado le transmitía la sinceridad de una auténtica sonrisa, una de las que no le dedicaba a cualquiera y por eso se sintió feliz. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Oshinaro en el estanque y desvió su mirada al cielo, otra vez apenada.

—"_Simplemente no puede ser cierto"_ —se dijo _—"¿Verdad?"_ —de nuevo, no sería la última vez que la curiosidad podría más que ella. —Kakashi-sensei —llamó.

—¿Hm?

—Necesito decirle que… lo que pasó antes, en el estanque…

—Está bien, Sakura — le interrumpió —. No tienes nada que explicar.

—¡No! —exclamó —. No entiende, sí tengo explicarle, déjeme hacerlo, por favor —al ver que él no se oponía, continuó —. Necesito que entienda que nada de eso fue planeado para hacerle molestar ni mucho menos. Lo encontré de regreso a la posada y recordando lo que me dijo anoche —al empezar a transitar por esas memorias, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco — quise ir directo a mi habitación, pero entonces él insinuó algo que…

Kakashi levantó una ceja —¿Qué?

Sakura se estaba arrepintiendo de tocar el tema, pero la tentación y el miedo estaban haciendo mella en ella —Él me dijo algo de usted… por eso me quedé. Él dijo…

Sakura jugaba con la sábana y le rehuía la mirada. Nerviosa, era evidente —. Antes que nada, quiero que sepa que no le creí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

—Sakura —empezó Kakashi, apretando fuertemente los puños. Alguien sin duda corría el peligro de tener un despertar muy doloroso al día siguiente, si es que despertaba _del todo_ —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Oshinaro? —demandó saber de una vez.

Ante la incuestionable orden, ella reunió el suficiente valor para seguir —Él dijo que no le gustaba la forma en la que usted me trataba, subestimándome, pero que no le extrañaba porque… —Kakashi no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a retener la respiración —…porque usted era arrogante, cruel y petulante; o fue, quiero decir, cuando era más joven. Dijo que siempre sería, para él y otros compañeros, el peor superior del que tuviera memoria.

Entonces el aire regresó a sus pulmones —¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?

—¡Pero yo no le creí nada! Y se lo dije. Le dije que no le creía una palabra —Sakura se veía realmente alterada y asustada —. Tenía razón acerca de él, es un idiota ¡Con venir a pensar que yo me creería esas mentiras! — Kakashi no pudo hacer más que reírse a gusto.

—Te agradezco el crédito que me das, Sakura, pero me temo que todo lo que te ha dicho es verdad —admitió, todavía riéndose y cruzando los brazos.

Muy bien, ahora era ella la que se había quedado sin oxígeno —Espere un…pero…¿Qué?

—Cada palabra es cierta, y es probable también que se haya quedado corto—le divertía la reacción de la chica porque les había ayudado a romper la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, durante los peculiares acontecimientos de aquel día. Uno que recordaría durante mucho tiempo, por cierto.

—Sé que a veces se pone algo excéntrico, pero ¡usted no es nada de esas cosas! —le confrontó.

—Lo _era_, Sakura —aseguró —. Quizás, como tú dices, ya no. Pero te aseguro que si me hubieses conocido en aquellos tiempos, me habrías odiado. Hasta yo me odiaba

Sakura estaba anonadada mientras él, silenciosamente, recordaba sus primeros años en ANBU. Perseguido por un traumático pasado que él mismo había, de algún modo, contribuido a forjar, era de esperarse que una organización como aquélla se hubiese convertido en el medio ideal para dar rienda suelta a la oscuridad que le intoxicaba. Y cuando no estaba sirviendo como perfecta y sanguinaria máquina de matar, simplemente era un crío insoportable con demasiado poder a su disposición. —"_Muy_ _insoportable"—_se recordó.

—No es posible, no me importa lo que digan — ella le sacó de su trance —. Yo jamás podría odiarlo.

—Sakura…

—No lo intente, sensei, porque me voy a molestar. Mi respuesta siempre será la misma, me cuente lo que me cuente. Además, hablar mal de uno mismo es tan malo como hablar bien —dejó de contemplar la media luna para mirarlo, él parecía descolocado —¿Tan extraño le parece que sea una de mis personas favoritas?

—Um… bueno.

—¡En serio, Kakashi-sensei! —ahora ella fingía estar ofendida y él desvió la mirada, casi con nostalgia.

—Sakura ¿Aún estás enojada?— preguntó.

—¿Enojada? —ella no le había quitado la mirada en encima, pero ahora estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

—Tenías razón hoy, quizás te he subestimado, pero sólo porque me preocupo por ti. Además —continuó, cerrando los ojos —, te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche, entiendo bien que no tengo ningún derecho sobre tu vida personal.

Conmovida, Sakura le tomó de la mano de inmediato —¡Kakashi-sensei, entendió todo mal! —estaba aliviada de que él no estuviera molesto con respecto a ninguno de esos dos incómodos episodios —. Lo que quise decir anoche es que no es su rango lo que le da derechos sobre mi vida personal, ¡sino el hecho de ser parte de ella! No me gustó que se acercara a mí como mi superior, cuando ha podido hablarme como siempre lo ha hecho, como mi compañero. Um… supongo que eso fue por la costumbre —admitió apenada, torciendo una sonrisa —. Por supuesto que sé que hace esas cosas porque se preocupa por mí. Nunca estuve enojada ¿Cómo podría estarlo? —entonces miró su mano enguantada entre las suyas y jugó con ella, hablando muy bajito —. Más bien pensé que sería usted el que estaría enojado conmigo.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —le preguntó con aquella voz que todavía la hacía temblar como cuando era niña.

—Claro, por haberle faltado el respeto y desacatar sus órdenes… —se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en eso.

—No —interrumpió él, con una preocupación que no encajaba con el dulce gesto mediante el cual posaba su otra mano en su mejilla—, me refiero a lo de ser parte de tu vida.

Ella automáticamente sonrió, una de sus, cada vez más escasas, bellísimas sonrisas —Una parte muy importante. Después que se fueron Sasuke y Naruto y… bueno… la muerte de mis padres, siento que usted es lo único que me queda. Debe sonar muy estúpido considerando que también están mis amigos como Ino, Lee y los demás pero la verdad es, sensei, es que ninguno de ellos ha estado tan cerca como usted. Ninguno supo ayudarme tanto en ese momento tan difícil —habían pasado dos años y aún resentía la perdida como si hubiese sido ayer. Desvió la mirada, porque no quería que él se diera cuenta— es por eso que no podría enojarme de verdad aunque quisiera. Por eso, si hay algo que usted no apruebe, no importa si me lo hace saber como amigo o como superior, simplemente no podría hacerlo, no me sentiría bien llevándole la contraria.

Kakashi le peinó un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, pero ella no podía verla por su máscara negra. Entendía que ella le tenía confianza y le admiraba —Muchas gracias, Sakura.

Ella se percató de inmediato que él sonaba realmente sincero y feliz. No lo entendía, nada de lo que había dicho le parecía nuevo o especial, siempre se había sentido así con respecto a él y estaba segura que nunca se había esforzado por ocultarlo. Kakashi ya era parte de ella misma ¿Es que él no lo sabía? —¿Por qué?— se animó a preguntar entonces, con timidez.

—Por dejarme formar parte importante en tu vida.

Aunque ponía en duda que hasta ahora él se viniera a dar cuenta de eso, comprendió que éste debía ser una especie de momento muy valioso para él. Su voz, su mirada y sus caricias se lo transmitían _—"Quizás porque él no es cercano con muchas personas. Quizás porque no le es común sentir esto"—_ sin dejar de mirarle, puso su mano sobre la de Kakashi que aún yacía en su mejilla, queriendo demostrarle que el sentimiento era recíproco —No tiene por qué darlas.

No supo cuántos segundos más estuvo así, antes de que el sentido común le recordara por las malas que era hora de regresar a su habitación y atender sus propias heridas, antes de que aquella cercanía cruzara los límites de lo inapropiado.

—Eh… Debería retirarme.

Kakashi asintió, dándole espacio para que se levantara. Pero lo cierto es que no estuvo lejos mucho rato. Debido a una falla en su equilibrio, tuvo que sostenerla de inmediato y cuando dirigió los ojos al torniquete en su pantorrilla, goteante de sangre, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Después de sentarla cuidadosamente en el suelo, Kakashi buscó todo lo que necesitaría para limpiarla, coserla y vendarla. Aún mientras lo hacía, sin prisa y con gentileza, ninguno intercambió palabras.

Era cierto, aquel era un raro y valioso momento.

Lo vio resignada mientras guardaba el excedente de las vendas y sin voltearse, le escuchó decir: —Te llevaré a tu habitación.

—Sabe que eso no es necesario— respondió, más por no perder la costumbre y menos porque creyera que le haría cambiar de opinión.

Tampoco se dijeron nada cuando él la alzó entre sus brazos como una pluma y se dispuso a salir allí. En lugar de reprochar, ella se aferró a su cuello como otras tantas veces, casi ya por instinto. Demás estaba decir que, cobijada por el calor protector de su pecho, no tardó en dormirse de nuevo, mientras él recorría el largo camino a hasta su habitación.

Cuidadosamente, Kakashi la depositó sobre su cama, pero ella no se soltó y eso le conmovió.

—Sakura…— le llamó con un susurro al oído para despertarla.

—¿Um…?

—Ya llegamos— anunció, arqueando su ojo.

Ella apenas se movió lo suficiente como para soltarse, acurrucarse de su almohada y seguir dormitando. Fue por eso que, antes de retirarse, Kakashi tuvo la previsión de desvestirla un poco. No fue difícil, pues no era algo nuevo para él. Sabía que quitarle las sandalias y el chaleco que le prestó, no se comparaba con meterla en su cómoda pijama favorita, pero decidió que sería suficiente por esa noche dejarla así.

Sin embargo, otra cosa esa noche sería diferente a las tantas otras en las que, por distintas y usualmente infortunadas razones, la había ayudado a prepararse para dormir. Después de arroparla para finalmente salir, se sorprendió cuando ella le haló con firmeza, impidiéndole alejarse, atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo.

Eso definitivamente sí era algo nuevo en la rutina.

—Gracias— le dijo al oído, con voz pastosa.

—¿Eh, por qué?

—Por preocuparse tanto por mí.

—No tienes por qué darlas— respondió, recitando lo mismo que ella le había dicho momentos atrás.

Pero su sonrisa se le cayó cuando sintió los suaves labios de la Sakura posarse en su mejilla, fallando su boca por milímetros y dejándole una estela de tibieza que le acompañaría por el resto de la noche.

Sólo ese pequeño e inocente rose por encima de su máscara, le habían desatado una ola de sensaciones que hizo estragos por todo su cuerpo. No podía estar más agradecido de que ella permaneciera con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei— le dedicó una última sonrisa, ya con más de la mitad de su consciencia en el reino de Morfeo, totalmente ignorante de la caída dramática con la que se le había ensombrecido la mirada a su sensei.

—Buenas noches, Sakura— respondió cuando ella ya no pudo escucharlo, en un tono de voz tan oscuro, que parecía salido desde lo más profundo de ese infinito abismo que acababa de abrirse dentro de su pecho. Le acarició el rostro, una vez más antes de salir, decidido a no mirar atrás.

.

.

Fin cap 6

* * *

**(Reeditado 11-09-13 **_**Por fin! No puedo creer lo mucho que me tardé y alargué esta edición! Aclaratoria, agregué esa escena nueva del genjutsu porque, 1, me di cuenta de que nunca hicieron lo que Tsunade les pidió, de practicar, y 2 porque quería seguir insistiendo en que el enamoramiento de Kakashi tuvo su origen mucho antes de los acontecimientos de este fic, el cual espero plasmar pronto en una precuela. Por eso dejo tantas pistas de que de dos años para acá la relación KakaSaku se ha sido muy fuerte, ellos se volvieron muy unidos ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo? Pronto lo averiguaremos. Aunque el genjutsu del pergamino y este cap en general da una buena idea. Disculpen el OoC, pero bueno, es un fic y el hombre está enamorado.**_

_***Tategu, puertas corredizas japonesas**_

_*****__**S**__**hamisen, instrumento musical japonés de cuerda parecido a una guitarra**_

_***Doblar mil grullas de papel (origami) es augurio de increíble longevidad**_

_***Sōzu, fuentes de agua hechas de bambú (son las que caen y suenan "plick" cuando el borde se llena de agua.**_

**Nota de Autora**

**Bueeee que les pareció? Está un poco largo también no?, pero no importa mientras más largos mejor , les anuncio que regresé sana y salva de mi viajecito :P me lo pasé muy bien por allá con mi familia aunque fuera por solo este fin se semana - también aprovecho para anunciarles que adelanté mucho en mi cuadernito jeje lo único es que es un poco fastidioso pasar los fics largos a la PC pero weno es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a realizar con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación xD dioss XX; ok Kakashi ¿Por qué todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que sientes por Sakura menos ella? Jum! lo único que falta es que organicen sus ideas, ahora esos ataquecitos de celos de kakashi ¬¬ mmmm jejeje veremos como sigo con eso y puede ser que por los próximos capítulos (si señorita Saku Hatake) es posible que Sakura sea víctima de este sentimiento también o.O todo puede pasar es un fic no? xDDD ,**

**Bueno entonces aprovecho para mandar gracias especiales a:**

**clea everlasting**

**Ellistriel**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**CaTa Diethel**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me gusta mucho que opinen, se quejen, me amenacen xD etc etc etc jajaja porque así siento que de verdad les gusta el desarrollo y me anima a continuar con el cada día con más ganas, en serio muchas gracias.**

**-¿Cómo fue que escapó Ino? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Oshinaro? ¿Qué siente Sakura realmente por Kakashi? ¿Qué pasará con la misión ahora que recuperaron a Ino? ¿Kakashi disculpándose? ¿Oshinaro lector de ojos? ¿Seguirán siendo tan obvios los sentimientos de Kakashi? O peor aún ¿Se darán cuenta algún día y dejaran de sentirse culpables? ¿Qué hay de Sakura, le devolverá el chaleco a Kakashi?, todas las respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cáp. 7 Mal Entendidos-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	7. Mal entendidos

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

_**Cáp. 7 Mal entendidos…**_

Sakura despertaba en su cama algo confundida, sin embargo pensó que hacía mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien, sin querer estaba recordando lo del día anterior. Bueno ya habían recuperado a Ino, la pregunta era ¿Qué pasaría ahora con la misión? Debía ir donde Kakashi para preguntarle si regresarían a Konoha o habían otros planes.

Kakashi. Ese nombre rebotaba en sus oídos ¿Por qué todos sus pensamientos tenían que estar relacionados de alguna u otra forma con ese nombre? Y pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sorprendió de si misma al recordar que él la había transportado a su habitación, claro que solo eso, no paso nada más, lo cual era perfectamente lógico, él era sus sensei, debían tener una relación estrictamente alumna-profesor, eso era lo justo, lo correcto y lo que ella quería, lo que AMBOS querían ¿o no?

_**-Flash back-**_

Pasó como un rayo por su mente y recordó: ella arrullada en sus brazos, él la cargaba, ella se despertaba, él la dejó en la cama y se disponía a salir, ella lo detiene y él se voltea.

-_Gracias-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-Por estar siempre tan pendiente de mí, por ser tan atento-_

_-No tienes por que darlas- (ojito feliz)_

Entonces casi por impulso o como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, besó con increíble ternura por encima de la máscara la mejilla de su sensei como símbolo de "agradecimiento".

_-"Y podía jurar que él también se sonrojó, pero no le di mayor importancia"-_

_-Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei- susurró a su oído_

_-Buenas noches Sakura-_

_-"Se inclinó un poco y acarició por ultima vez mi mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, no quería que él se fuera pero sería lo mejor"- _

_**-Fin Flash Back**_**-**

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Entonces ¿no fue un sueño? Lo besé… ¿¡DE VERDAD!? –En seguida Sakura se volvió un nudo de pensamientos y preocupaciones - ¡Pero que va a pensar! ¿Cómo fue que hice eso? Debo estar loca, ha de estar muy incómodo o hasta molesto. Ahora si metí la pata… será mejor que olvide lo ocurrido- Decía para sí escandalizada con la cara roja de vergüenza a más no poder.

De un momento a otro se calmó y puso una mano en el corazón. ¿De verdad tendría que olvidar lo que paso?

-Pero no puedo, no quiero…-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Y bien Ino ¿Tú que vas a pedir? -

-Cualquier cosa que pidas esta bien para mi Kakashi-kun -

-Ino ¿Te importaría soltar ya mi brazo? -

-No quiero –

Oshinaro no pudo ocultar una sincera mueca de fastidio.

Ino llevaba todo el día actuando de esa manera, desde que se despertó en la habitación de Kakashi durante la madrugada, parecía más pegada a él que la carne a la uña. Ya esto a Kakashi le comenzaba a molestar en serio y para Oshinaro era patético. Ahora se encontraban en el restaurante de la posada para tomar desayuno y esperando reunirse con Sakura.

Así es Ino se había despertado en la madrugada…

_**-Flash Back-**_

Un tanto alarmada, comenzó a explorar con la vista la habitación donde estaba, solo vio a un sujeto aparentemente dormido sentado y recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, un peliplata enmascarado con su típico uniforme de Jounin. Kakashi fue abriendo los ojos lentamente al escuchar unos molestos sollozos.

-Ino ya despertaste que bien… ¿Por qué lloras?-

La chica se frotaba los ojos con esmero y sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos del Jounin.

-¡Kakashi-san! Tenía tanto miedo, creí que no volvería a casa-

_-"¿Qué le sucede?"- _pensó ante su extraña actitud. Al parecer este Jounin no podía ver a nadie llorando, menos a una chica y también la abrazó para tratar de consolarla un poco, pero pasaba más y más el tiempo y ella no dejaba de sollozar, era tarde y quería volver a dormir, no es que fuera cruel pero a veces Ino podía ser un tanto ¿Exagerada?

Kakashi suspiró - Uh… Ino cálmate, no pasa nada ya no estas con esos hombres, ahora necesito que me cuentes con exactitud que fue lo que paso-

-Bue…bueno- decía entre sollozos.

-Me secuestro un tipo al que nunca le pude ver bien la cara. Fue cuando salía de la floreria donde trabajo medio tiempo en las tardes, luego me llevaron a la aldea de la arena pero al llegar a la entrada perdí conciencia, creo que me golpearon o algo. Me desperté en un habitación oscura, presentí la presencia de Sakura y traté de llamarla con la mente pero estaba muy débil y rápidamente perdí la conexión, más tarde un tipo entró a la habitación, quería llevarme a otro sitio pero logré escapar, aún no se como lo hice pero llegué al bosque, unos de esos matones me perseguían, bajo mi estado no podía luchar bien así que gané muchas heridas por lo que huí. Entonces presentí otra vez a Sakura cerca y como última esperanza traté de llamarla. Al parecer lo logre pero es lo ultimo que recuerdo. Ella apareció frente a mí y trató de ayudarme-

-¿No tienes idea para que te querían?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hm esta bien, ¿Por qué no te calmas y vuelves a dormir? -

-Es que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es que tengo mucho miedo!- Y sin decir más, se tiró de nuevo contra el Jounin

Kakashi cerró los ojos en señal de resignación. Era muy dramática para ser chunin. Luego la miró serio –Ino- La apartó un poco –No tienes de que preocuparte ahora yo estoy contigo y nada te va a pasar porque nuestra misión es protegerte-

Ino lo vio a los ojos un poco sonrojada y con una mirada llena de ilusión.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reconsiderar el tremendo error que había cometido al decir "yo" en lugar de "nosotros" y "estamos" en lugar de "estoy" al sentir esa mirada sobre sí.

-¿Tú me vas a proteger Kakashi?-

-Esto… - Trató de poner distancia entre ambos y que no se notara tanto el arrepentimiento –Si claro… todos nosotros…- A pesar de intenetar sonreir, solo logró una mueca torcida parecida a una sonrisa con su ojo.

-¡Oh Kakashi eres tan lindo! jamás me separare de ti-

-¿Qué? Ino eso no fue lo que quise…oye espera ¿Qué haces? Ino…-

Y en la mañana no mejoraron las cosas pues Kakashi a pesar de no haber pasado una buena noche convenciendo a Ino de que se durmiera, tendría un despertar peor.

Kakashi sintió una presencia sobre sí y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Bueno días Kakashi-_kun_ - se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Eh? ¡Ino! ¿Pero que haces?-

-¡Que no es obvio! Te doy los buenos días…-

Sabía, sabía que tendría que haber pedido otra habitación durante la madrugada…

-Ino suéltame…-

-No quiero –

- "_Esta será una larga misión"_ –

_**-Fin del Flash Back- **_

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesa.

-Buenos días- dijeron Ino muy feliz, Oshinaro tomando café tranquilo, y Kakashi con ojeras y mueca de fastidio muy marcadas.

-Oh Ino veo que ya te has…-Pausa incómoda al verla tan abrazada a Kakashi - …recuperado- terminó la frase, también notó la cara de no haber dormido de Kakashi y sus… su ojera.

-Hola Sakura-frentuda, si ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Kakashi, ¿verdad Kakashi? – Dijo poniendo la misma cara de enamorada otra vez.

-¿Hmp? Si, si- dijo desviando apenas un poco la mirada de su libro.

Sakura parecía de todo menos a gusto.

-Oye Sakura ¿no vas a sentarte? Te reserve un lugar- dijo amablemente Oshinaro señalando un asiento a su lado (Cosa que Kakashi si no pasó de alto ni por un segundo).

-Ah si muchas gracias Oshinaro- dijo mientras le sonreía y se sentaba junto a él.

Kakashi tosió para interrumpir –Bueno creo que tenemos que hablar de la misión, como ya recuperamos a Ino solo nos queda averiguar que quería hacer el Shinzensumi con ella y frustrar cualquiera sean sus planes-

-Mañana en la mañana harán su aparición, quieren robar un pergamino de los templos aquí en la arena, es un pergamino importante pero tendremos que aprovechar esa oportunidad para infiltrarnos en su base- agregó Oshinaro –Hay que enviar a Ino devuelta a Konoha, aquí corre peligro- sugirió

-No- dijo cortante Kakashi –Si la enviamos de vuelta uno de nosotros tendrá que escoltarla hasta Konoha y estar propensos a sufrir varios ataques pues de seguro todavía la están buscando, y entre dos no podrían manejar una situación muy peligrosa, los otros dos que se quedasen aquí tendrían que enfrentarse solos a los del Shinzensumi en su propia base, estaríamos en una desventaja total, en pocas palabras como lo veas tu plan es un boleto seguro a una misión suicida sin necesidad _"¿cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido algo así?"_- además Kakashi no soportaba la idea de que Sakura y Oshinaro quedaran en equipo tampoco le agradaba estar lejos de ella en una misión peligrosa.

-¿Y que sugieres entonces?- respondió

-Tenemos que quedarnos todos aquí juntos, y completar la misión sin poner en riesgo la seguridad de Ino o del equipo, no debemos separarnos-

-Kakashi en serio te preocupo mucho ¿verdad?- otra vez Ino se lanzó a los brazos de Kakashi

-No te ilusiones Ino – Sakura se cruzó de brazos -Él solo se preocupa por tu seguridad por que té eres nuestra misión y a toda costa hay que protegerte ya que tú misma no eres capaz pequeña Ino-Puerca- Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros de equipo sobre ella y no pudo evitar pensar- _"¿Lo dije en voz alta?"- _

- Hay Sakura claro que se preocupa por mi, me lo dijo anoche ¿verdad Kakashi-Kun?-

Kakashi sonrió –Lo que quise decir realmente fue…-

-No me vengas con excusas que ambos sabemos lo que quisiste decir – Lo interrumpió.

_-"¿Kakashi-Kun? ¿De cuando acá?_ "- Pensó Sakura.

-Ah Kakashi sabía que te gustaba esa chica- Bromeó Oshinaro

Sakura se mostraba muy molesta, en contraste con Ino quien parecía dar saltitos de alegria y por supuesto Oshinaro, orgulloso, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestar un poco a Kakashi.

-¿Pe…Pero qué dices? Por supuesto que no…-

-Aquí esta su orden – Interrumpió una amble camarera.

Todos se dispusieron a comer en absoluto silencio, pero sin cambiar sus respectivas caras de alegría, rabia, desconcierto y orgullo.

-Terminé- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Sakura ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el enmascarado desde su asiento.

-A mi habitación- respondió sería mientras sin girarse salía de por la puerta.

Kakashi sintió un tono inusual en su voz por eso intentó alcanzarla pero Ino se le fue encima.

-Espera ¿A donde crees que vas? prometiste que me protegerías, además no has comido nada- pero cuando se giró a mirar el plato de Kakashi, estaba completamente vacío _–"que rápido",_ Ah Kakashi déjala solo esta molesta por nuestra "relación"- Rió

-Si Kakashi es que ¿no cumples tus promesas?-

-Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación- La cortó con voz profunda y gruesa mientras les dirigió a ambos en menos de un segundo una de sus famosas miradas asesinas que dicen "no se metan conmigo o les ira mal, no se metan con la chica o les ira peor" y salió de allí como si nada.

Ino y Oshinaro se miraron con una sonrisa macabra.

-El plan funciona-.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Kakashi caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tal vez debería ir a explicarle…

_-"¿Pero que…? yo no hice nada_"- se dijo a sí mismo.

-"_Mejor voy a buscar algo de información sobre el tal shinzensumi o un nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, claro no debo alejarme dema...siado_-

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo sujetaban por detrás. Concretamente ese "algo" era un chica.

-¡Ino! No hagas esp, creí que eras alguien más…-

-Lo siento estaba tan tentada, además te dije que no me separaría de ti-

-Ósea ¿Qué me has estado siguiendo?-

-Pues la verdad si- sonrió

-Ino- Kakashi suspiró cansinamente.

-¿Qué? No me culpes por querer estar contigo, además según tú, dijiste que me protegerías ¿ O no?-

-Si, pero ahora no estamos en peligro así que… -se zafó de su agarre- _"¿cómo fue que no sentí su presencia?"- _Pensó mientras caminaba.

-Nada de "peros" el peligro puede estar en cualquier lugar -

-Eres una chunin ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –

-No, además tendré que dormir contigo también-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Así es, te guste o no, podrían tratar de secuestrarme de nuevo una nunca sabe y…-

Kakashi no le prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de Ino pues hubo algo que lo inquietó además ya vería como se zafaba de eso de que ella dormiría con él, por nada se aguantaría una noche más sin dormir atento a lo que ella pueda intentar hacerle, ya tenía suficientes problemas…

-Oye…¿y Oshinaro?-

-Ah… él y Sakura se fueron encubiertos a buscar una información de mis secuestradores por eso te seguí- Dijo restándole importancia al tema.

-¿ Y a donde exactamente?- preguntó ya empezando a tensarse.

-Al festival rosa de la arena-

_-"¿No era ese el festival al que solo dejan entrar parejas?"_ –Se alarmó - ¿Y de qué exactamente es que dices que fueron encubiertos?- Habló lo más calmadamente posible.

-¿Pues de que más? Como pareja por supuesto ¿Qué no es obvio?-

Kakashi apretó -¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan consultado nada?-

-Ah es que fue algo repentino…-

-Pues en ese caso, será mejor ir-

-¿Ir? ¿A donde?-

-Al festival rosa de la arena- dijo Kakashi con una fría mirada y llena de ¿rabia?-

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

_**(Capitulo 7 editado y libre de emoticones feos que hagan que me borren el fic!! XD seguimos editando!!! 15-11-08)**_

**Aquí esta el capitulo 7 espero que les haya gustado, bueno estoy feliz porque se acerca mi cumple (mañana domingo domingo 03 lalala xD) así es soy géminis, saludos para todos aquellos que son hermanos géminis también n.n, OK este capi también me quedo un poco largo pero no puedo evitarlo T.T Hablando un poco de Cáp. Huy esa Ino si es zorra jajaja lo digo por lo que pasara xD veamos que pasa en el próximo capitulo con los celos de Kakashi y los recientemente manifestados de Sakura¿y ahora? Esos dos que se traen mmmm ¬¬ pronto pronto… jejeje ok muchas gracias a:**

**clea everlasting**

**4ivir-pink**

**Ellistriel**

**Sohma Hatake Ale-chan**

**Jo Chan 17**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan todos los días a seguir escribiendo como lok en el liceo, en la cocina, en mi cuarto jajajaja xDDDD, bueno opinen, amenacen**

**Kakashi: "digan que les gusta, que no les gusta, cuales son sus sueños para el futuro, cosas así" **

**Kenka: jajajaja enserio muchas grax ;)**

**-¿Qué tipo de información buscan Sakura y Oshinaro? ¿Quién es el secuestrador de Ino? ¿Por qué Ino y Oshinaro se miraron de esa forma? ¿Por qué Kakashi no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ino atrás suyo? ¿Por qué de pronto Ino tiene tanto interés hacia Kakashi? ¿Qué fue lo que ordenó Sakura para comer si cuando llegó ya habían echo el pedido ¿ acaso la mesera es adivina?¿Hasta en la aldea oculta bajo la arena llegan los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise? ¿Qué sorpresas traerá ese festival rosa de la arena? Averígualo en el proximo Cap. De "Su mas bella sonrisa": **_**Cap. 8 El festival rosa de la arena.-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	8. El Festival Rosa Roja de la Arena

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

_**Cap. 8 El festival Rosa**__** Roja**__** de la arena**_

* * *

La rosa era un símbolo de pasión, increíblemente esta flor era venerada por los románticos de todo el mundo, de variados colores, cada uno guardaba en secreto un bello significado, desde paz, pasando por la amistad y el cariño, hasta buenos deseos, no era sino la rosa roja que con su puro color simbolizaba en esencia al amor, la pasión y el deseo; tan preciosa y codiciada por los amantes del mundo entero, las más bella de todas, se atrevían a decir los aldeanos, era la rosa roja de la arena, cuyos delicados pétalos y exquisito olor, eran también muy valorados en el extranjero. Orgullo de Sunagakure, sin lugar a dudas, única tierra e irónicamente desértica, donde crecía tan rara flor, fue en su nombre que inauguraron el famoso festival únicamente para amantes y enamorados del amor, que celebraban desde hacía seis décadas una vez por año, en honor al sentimiento que se profesaban jóvenes y ancianos entre las dunas del país del viento.

Estaba por ponerse el sol cuando dos figuras caminaban juntas hacia dicho festival, guiados por las linternas rojas y la esencia invisible de las rosas.

-Oh Kakashi aún no puedo creer que vayamos juntos a ese festival, esto significa mucho para mí- decía la rubia entusiasmada.

Kakashi no respondió y siguió caminando. Pensaba en otras cosas.

_-"Tranquilo Kakashi tranquilo, van encubiertos, no son pareja de verdad, solo fingen serlo, tranquilo"_- se repetía una y otra vez -"Tsk _¿por qué me molesta tanto esa idea?"-_

-Es todo tan hermoso, como hecho solamente para que una pareja pase el rato, con esas luces y esos colores, tantos juegos y tipos de comida. ¿No es romántico?- se pegó de Kakashi coquetamente.

…

-¿Me estas siquiera escuchando?- preguntó Ino irritada ante la idea de que estuviera hablando sola todo ese rato.

-¿Eh perdón dijiste algo?- respondió el peligris con su distintiva calma.

-¡Aw!- Ino suspiró.

Mientras en otra parte del parque, Sakura y Oshinaro caminaban agarrados de manos, ella se sentía incomoda pero se repetía mentalmente que todo era una farsa _–"Tranquila Sakura tranquila, no somos pareja, solo estamos fingiendo, tranquila, tranquila, Tsk ¿Por qué me molesta tanto la idea de que él pueda llegar a vernos?"-_

-¿Oye Sakura estas bien?- preguntó el castaño.

-Ah si, si solo quiero terminar rápido con esta misión, no me siento muy bien- respondió

-¿Te incomodo?-

-No, no, es que creo que ese ramen del almuerzo no me cayó muy bien- trató de disimular la joven pelirosa.

-Hm esta bien, solo tenemos que ir allí- dijo mientras señalaba uno de los puestos de juegos, de esos que se les tira aros plásticos a las botellas para reclamar un premio.

A Sakura la asaltaron las dudas, expresión que se reflejó con absoluta claridad en su cara.

-Te explicaré, verás…-

No muy lejos de allí…

-¿Kakashi no quieres subirte a ningún juego conmigo?-

-No-

-Pero…-

-Estamos en una misión Ino- explicó Hatake.

-Pero te iba a decir que en ese paseo en bote se acaban de subir Oshinaro y Sakura- mintió señalando unos botes que entraban a un túnel.

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-Muy bien, quédate aquí- Se puso a caminar con la clara intención de llamarles la atención a esos dos por no haberle avisado nada de su pequeño plan.

-¡Espera!- gritó Ino dándole alcance -Este juego es solo para parejas, no puedes subirte solo-

Kakashi suspiró, al final esa chica obtenía todo lo que quería –Esta bien-

Entonces…

-Sakura ¿Te gusta alguno de esos peluches?-

-Si hmm déjame ver… me gusta… ¡Ese!- exclamó señalando un lindo osito beige con una cinta azul en el cuello.

-¿Lo quieres?-

-¿De veras? ¿Lo ganarías para mí?- decía mientras le abrazaba por el brazo.

-Claro que si, ya es tuyo - Luego Oshinaro se dirigió al dueño del puesto- Disculpe ¿Cuántos aciertos debo hacer para ganar ese muñeco de allí?-

-20 aciertos, es muy difícil jovencito, no vaya a decepcionar a su novia- le contestó el viejo con una sonrisa bajo el bigote canoso.

-No se preocupe no lo haré, deme 30 aros por favor- le dijo

Después de unos cuantos tiros fallidos a propósito para disimular, Oshinaro consiguió el peluche.

-Ah es muy lindo gracias- Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba con fuerza al peluche.

-No es nada, por ti, lo que sea- le respondió dulcemente pasando una mano por su mejilla.

El hombre sonrió al ver a la aparentemente "feliz pareja"

Entonces…

Ya estaba oscuro, a Kakashi no le hacía gracia que no hubiera podido encontrar a Sakura aún.

-"_Donde estarán"-_ pensaba ya con cierta impaciencia, sentado en el bote que comenzaba a entrar en un túnel, con Ino a su lado.

-Kakashi ¿no disfrutas de mi compañía?- rompió el silencio la rubia con cierta tristeza

El jounin, que no estaba prestándole mayor atención, tuvo que volverse hacia ella.

-Digo es que tengo la impresión de que no te caigo muy bien…-

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que me caes bien, solo que no de la forma que tu piensas-

-¿Es que entonces no te gusto? ¿No soy atractiva?- empezó a inclinarse sobre él.

-Esto… no es que no me gustes- Kakashi retrocedió - Digo si me agradas pero no como tu crees, eres una muchacha muy atractiva y joven, sobre todo joven -hizo énfasis en esto ultimo- Lo que digo es que deberías fijarte en alguien más… Joven- Kakashi se sentía acorralado con Ino prácticamente encima y eso no le gustaba.

-Los jóvenes que conozco son unos tarados…-

-Estoy seguro de que encontraras al joven adecuado para ti -

-Pero yo no quiero a alguien más joven… ¡yo te quiero a ti!-

-Ino…- De acuerdo, hasta ahora Kakashi había pensado que Ino se le insinuaba para molestar a Sakura, no porque realmente le interesara, estaba de más decir que se encontraba completamente sorprendido por la confesión. Definitivamente le costaba creer que aquella persona era la misma Ino que conocía.

-Dijiste que te parecía atractiva, además Sakura tiene la misma edad que yo y comienzo a creer que te cae mejor, que te preocupas más por ella-

-"_Tsk tiene razón" _Si Ino pero no es lo mismo, yo la conozco desde antes y fui su sensei…- Trataba de explicar con el mayor tacto (como Kakashi Hatake que era) le fuera posible.

-Kakashi tú me gustas- dijo mientras se inclinaba más sobre él, borrando todo el espacio entre ambos y lo besándolo por encima de la máscara, su intención era quitársela pero él no la dejó.

Justo en ese momento el bote salía del túnel.

-Vaya, vaya ¿no era él quien decía que no habrían citas en esta misión?- Dijo Oshinaro mientras volteaba a mirar la escena un tanto divertido.

Sakura volteó a ver también y se quedó completamente impresionada ¿acaso se estaban besando?

_-"¿Qué?"_ ¿Kakashi?- Llamó.

Cuando Kakashi al fin reaccionó, ya era tarde.

-¿Ino pero que crees que haces?- rápida y bruscamente la apartó de él.

-Yo solo… es que- tartamudeaba

-No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más ¿me entendiste? -Apretó su muñeca con fuerza como símbolo de advertencia, ella solo se lo quedo mirando temerosa.

Entonces Kakashi volteó al sentir la presencia de dos personas cuyas miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura! esto no es lo que parece….- dijo al notar la cara de impresión en su joven ya no oficialmente alumna. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia? Se preguntó por segunda vez en el día –Tsk-

Sakura soltó el pequeño oso beige y simplemente salió corriendo, le dolía todo el pecho, no sabía porque, solo quería correr, irse de allí, huir y estar sola.

-No Sakura…- Susurró triste y de un rápido y corto salto, terminó en tierra firme dirigiéndose al peluche que yacía en el suelo.

-¡Hey Sakura espera!- gritó Oshinaro mientras Kakashi recogía el peluche. Oshinaro iba a salir corriendo tras Sakura pero Kakashi lo detuvo. –Aún no- le dijo.

-¿Y quien eres tú para saber lo que ella siente o necesita? Creo que ahora mismo lo acabas de demostrar ¿no?- dijo Oshinaro en tono irónico.

Kakashi solo miraba con increíble nostalgia al pequeño oso entre sus manos y con mucha tristeza respondió con lo que ella le había asegurado la noche anterior de su misma boca: -Alguien importante en su vida-

OoOooooooOoOOOOoooO

No muy cerca de allí…

Sakura se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas, todavía no se podía quitar aquella imagen de su mente, a pesar de que llevaba un buen rato allí, alejada de las luces de la ciudad en aquel oscuro bosque, que por más solo que estuviera las estrellas y la luna que brillaban sobre el oscuro firmamento, de alguna forma la relajaban un poco y no la hacían sentirse tan sola.

-_"¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¡Tsk! No entiendo, Por Dios Sakura ¡deja de pensar en él!, era tu sensei, no se supone que deberías sentir algo por él, pero cuando vi que Ino lo besaba sentí rencor, odio, envidia todo al mismo tiempo, luego llegaron los celos, la nostalgia la tristeza y tanto pero tanto dolor aquí en mi pecho"_ – Pensaba muy triste sin entenderse a sí misma.

_-"¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar que el sentía algo más por mi que solo cariño? Obviamente fue mi imaginación, solo malinterprete las cosas, que tonta fui… Hn nunca aprenderé…"- _No pudo evitar sollozar un poco y hundir su cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Sakura?- Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Vete- reconocía esa voz, abrazó más sus rodillas.

-Olvidaste esto- Le mostró el pequeño osito beige con el lasito azul en el cuello.

-Vete, quiero estar sola- Repitió aún sin alzar la cabeza, no quería que viera que estaba llorando por él, ya que a fin de cuentas ella no sentía nada por él. Se sentía estúpida bajo aquella situación. ¡Es que no tenía sentido!

Entonces Kakashi se sentó a su lado.

-Sakura yo…- necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Pare Kakashi-sensei -lo interrumpió- No soy nadie a quien le tenga que dar una explicación de lo que paso-

Odiaba tanto ese maldito "sensei"… -Por supuesto que tengo que explicarte, eres muy importante para mí…- puso una mano en su hombro.

Ella alzó un poco la mirada, solo un poco, para que las de ambos se encontraran.

-No nos besamos -Explicaba ahora que tenía su atención y podían mirarse a la cara- Ella me intento besar a mi, pensó que sentía algo por ella, confundió protección con amor, Ino esta confundida eso es todo- decía

-Sakura me duele que pienses así, que no eres lo suficientemente importante, como para no tener que rendirte una explicación en casos como este, tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, deberías saberlo… -Pausó un momento para mirar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- de hecho eres quizá la persona más importante en mi vida-

-¿Hug…?- ella lo miraba como hipnotizada.

-Porque yo…- se empezó a acercar a su rostro.

El manto negro de la noche los envolvía en aquel oscuro bosque, las únicas luces eran las estrellas y la luna en su fase creciente que esa vez parecía brillar con más fuerza solo para ellos dos, la única fuente de iluminación.

-Yo…- empezó a susurrar, mientras se acercaba más. Y ella incapaz de moverse solo se dejaba llevar.

-Sakura yo te…- Kakashi deslizó lentamente una mano por su cara para bajarse la máscara y con la otra en la nuca de ella la atraía más hacia él para reducir aún más el espacio entre ambos. Con cada susurro suyo, ella iba cerrando poco a poco sus bellos ojos turquesas, aquellos con los que Kakashi había imaginado tantas veces tenerlos así de cerca de los suyos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentirse la respiración en uno del otro y escuchar los latidos acelerados desde sus pechos, solo unos escasos centímetros más para bajar la máscara por completo, Sakura comenzó a sentir el tibio aliento de Kakashi sobre su boca poco entreabierta y cerró los ojos al igual que su sensei, sus labios casi se rozaban cuando…

-¡Hola! te he estado buscando por todas partes y no te encontraba, menos mal que tengo un buen sentido del olfato que no cambia con los años –

-¡Pakkun! ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Kakashi extremadamente sorprendido alejándose rápidamente de Sakura y volviendo la máscara a su posición normal.

-¿Hug? Espero no haber interrumpido nada…-

Ambos jounin estaban tan rojos como dos tomates maduros.

-Solo dime que vienes a hacer aquí- dijo el peliplateado aun muy rojo y un poco molesto.

-Te estaba buscando para decirte que ya tengo la información que querías- decía mientras se rascaba la oreja con una pata tal como típico perro, luego se volteó a ver a Sakura –Ah hola Sakura, dime ¿cómo resulto el plan? Lograron conseguir Oshinaro y tú el peluche que contiene los planos de la base shinzensumi?- le preguntó.

-Eh, si- respondió nerviosa todavía muy roja.

-¿Qué? Un momento, Pakkun ¿Tu sabias de esto?- lo miró algo molesto Kakashi.

-Si ¿Qué no fuiste tu quien me mando a vigilar a Sa…? Wofwofafoaofw-

Kakashi carcajeó tontamente - ¿De que hablas Pakkun? yo solo te dije que vigilaras la zona- Kakashi había tapado rápidamente el hocico del perro para que no terminara la oración.

Una gota tipo anime apareció en la cabeza de Pakkun mientras trataba de liberarse, luego se calmó un poco y analizó la escena con intriga y fastidio-_" Bueno ¿Y ahora que bicho le picó a Kakashi? Si él mismo me dijo que mantuviera vigilada a Sakura sobretodo cuando estuviera con Oshinaro u otro hombre, la verdad no entendí __por qué__ pero bueno ahora me empiezo a hacer un poco a la idea del porqué (suspiró) pobre Kakashi la edad le debe estar afectando"-_

Pakkun mordió la mano de Kakashi para que lo soltara de una vez.

-¡Au!- se quejó mientras se sacudía la mano y se levantaba – ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Ino? Creo que se quedó sola, nosotros ya vamos-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué parezco niñera o qué? vigilando chiquillas a estas alturas de mi vida… Estas loco Kakashi me largo de aquí-

Pakkun se fue caminando a ver a Ino murmurando un montón de cosas inentendibles, pero rió divertido al recordar que había interrumpido algo "importante".

-"_Pues creo que con eso si me las cobre je je, me pregunto si tuvo el valor de haberle dicho ya"-_ se preguntó muy alegre en sus cuatro patas mientras movía la cola, se metió entre unos arbustos. Ambos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció, las que luego se cruzaron y por ende se sonrojaron haciendo que las separaran rápidamente.

-Hm Será mejor regresar, luego le daré una gran recompensa a Pakkun- Kakashi se frotaba la nuca - Quizás un hueso o algo- terminó la frase.

-S.. Sí, tiene razón, mejor nos vamos ya- comenzó a levantarse

Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa, le tendió la mano para ayudarle y cuando ella estuvo de pie no la soltó, al contrario, solo le sonrió por debajo de su máscara y con su ojito feliz apretó más el suave agarre, ella tampoco hizo ademán alguno para liberarse; luego solo se pusieron a caminar de regreso, tal vez sin darse cuenta que durante todo el recorrido estuvieron agarrados de manos.

Fin cap 8

.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

_**(Capitulo 8 editado bueno vamos progresando, corregí el nombre de pakkun xD seguimos en proceso de edición, comenten plis! 15/11/08)**_

**Hola h****ola hola holaaaaaaaaa¿Qué tal có****mo van? Bueno yo estoy bastante feliz por que me gusto mucho como quedo este Cap. Y ya no puedo esperar para que me digan su opinión! - pero no me matennnn , si si, ya se ya se que esperaban algo un poco más …. No se un beso quizás? xD seguro no se esperaban que les saliera Pakkun en todo el medio, o si? o.O bueno bueno traten de comprenderme quiero que haya más… tensión… x.x tensión es la que tendré yo con sus amenazas xDDD jeje de todas formas les juro que tuve que luchar contra mi Inner para no escribir más de la cuenta… porque si no la historia se adelantaría y no quiero eso, ya les había comentado que este fic va mas adelantado en uno de mis cuadernos y que solo me falta transcribirlos? Pues bien por eso estuve tentada a bueno ya saben que a Pakum se lo tragara un sapo de ser necesario para que no llegara a interrumpirlos pero aun no es el momento, paciencia por favor solo eso pido " más vale paso que dure que trote que canse" xDD por lo menos ya tenemos algo, ESOS DOS SE AMAN! y ya tienen sus sentimientos mucho mas claros así que en los próximos cap. Podremos ver como reaccionan nuestros protagonistas ya al saber lo que sienten el uno por el otro aunque todavía no hayan dicho o hecho nada comprometedor y también veremos como influyen otros personajes en su relación ¿positiva o negativamente?.**

**Bueno les quiero enviar gracias ****súper**** especiales a:**

**clea everlasting**

**aiora-chan**

**Ellistriel**

**Jo Chan 17**

**arisu-chan77**

**CaTa Diethel**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que me ayudan cada día a inspirarme un poquito mas para seguir escribiendo, el que opinen me digan que va mal q va bien que les gusto y que no, me es muy constructivo, gracias por leer mi fic! gracias ;)**

**Ya casi termino mis clases así que cuando lo haga actualizare más rápido y me podré concentrar mucho mas, por ahora me retraso un poco por que las tres "K's" (fisik, quimik y matematik) parece que se unieron y están desarrollando un complot contra mi y mi sección xD, están haciendo las ultimas evaluaciones y eso.**

**-¿Por qué Ino mintió acerca de donde estaban Sakura y Oshinaro? ¿Por qué Kakashi no sintió la presencia de Sakura y Oshinaro cuando estaba en el bote con Ino? ¿Por qué escondieron una información tan importante en un peluche? ¿Por qué cada vez que hay un acercamiento entre Sakura y Kakashi alguien o algo los interrumpe?¿Ahora que ambos están consientes de que casi se besaron que pasara? ¿Será verdad a Kakashi le esta afectando la edad? todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "su más bella sonrisa" : **_**Cap. 9 Grupo Shinzensumi, emboscada-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	9. Grupo Shinzensumi ¡Emboscada!

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

_**Cap. 9 Grupo Shinzensumi, emboscada**_

-Es obvio que esto no esta funcionando, el parece estar enamorado de ella, tenemos que hacer otro plan para poder infiltrarme en su mente. Tsk pero su mente parece una fortaleza impenetrable-

-Ino, no seas estúpida- dijo Oshinaro

-¿Eh?- la rubia parecía desconcertada

-Esto esta resultando mejor de lo planeado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Por favor ¿es que no lo ves? Ahora que sabemos esto, el impresionante ninja copia, el soldado perfecto de Konoha , el guerrero sin emociones, la fortaleza impenetrable_, "se ha reducido a un pobre enamorado_", es mas vulnerable que nunca, solo tenemos que saber donde o mejor dicho a quien atacar- rió

-Si tú lo dices, pero Haruno también es fuerte y me consta, ¿O es que ya olvidaste ese pequeño detalle?-

-Eres tú la que estas olvidando un pequeño detalle, a ella también parece importarle mucho lo que le pase a él, por lo que es igual de vulnerable, hará lo que sea por él, Hn –rió de nuevo- Además -Tomó con brusquedad la muñeca de Ino para descubrir el sello- Tenemos nuestra pequeña arma secreta ¿no?-

-Pero mira nada más, cuando las cosas son ciertas… allí viene la feliz pareja- señaló ella provocando que Oshinaro soltara su muñeca.

Cuando Oshinaro vio como Kakashi tomaba la mano de Sakura, algo en él le hizo molestar y apretó los puños entre sus bolsillos desviando la mirada.

Kakashi notó esto y soltó la mano de Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que aún la tomaba.

-Al fin llegaron, espero que aún tengan el peluche, porque es fundamental para continuar con nuestra búsqueda- Dijo Oshinaro

-Si aquí esta- Sakura se lo entregó.

-Muy bien- empezó a romper el peluche y adentro descubrió una especie de pergamino, lo abrió y tenía dibujado a simple vista un plano de las instalaciones de la base del shinzensumi.

-Atacaremos mañana-

-¿Atacar? ¿A que te refieres con atacar? La misión era recuperar a Ino- Intervino Sakura.

-Si pero parte de nuestra misión también es averiguar para que la querían, no será propiamente un ataque- explicó Kakashi.

-¿Entonces nos infiltraremos?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si- respondió Oshinaro –Mañana por la mañana-

-¿Por qué? – Sakura parecía muy dudosa ante la idea.

-Porque la base tiene mayor vigilancia durante la noche, además mañana atacarán para robar un pergamino a la aldea, por lo que habrán menos ninjas en la base-.

-Pero Ino _es _la misión, ¿esta bien que ella nos acompañe?-

-Ella es una chunin de Konoha, no veo el problema en que nos ayude si puede hacerlo, además ahora mismo no podemos dejarla sola

-Hug… esta bien- asintió a pesar de no estar muy convencida.

Después de hablar, retomaron su camino a la posada para descansar, mañana les esperaría un largo día desde muy temprano y ya era tarde; Sakura y Oshinaro iban más adelantados que el del resto del grupo, entonces Ino aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¡Kakashi!- le llamó mientras caminaban.

-¿Mmm?- contestó sin voltear ni quitar los ojos de su lectura favorita.

Ino se acercó sigilosa a él -¿Estas… estas enojado conmigo?- preguntó finalmente.

-No- respondió simplemente y siguió caminando. No era un "no" sarcástico, ni irónico, no, solo era un frío y seco "no".

-"_Maldición esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, a pesar de lo que diga Oshinaro_"- pensaba Ino.

Al llegar a la posada todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Menos Ino que recibió una sorpresa al llegar a la habitación de Kakashi en la que planeaba dormir.

-¿¡Pero esto es!? ¡Mis cosas!- exclamó furiosa al encontrar sus cosas frente a la puerta en el pasillo con una nota y una llave:

_**Esta es la llave de tu nueva habitación, me aseguré de que no se te quedara nada así que no te molestes en tocar la puerta porque no atenderé att: Kakashi**_

-¡Grrrr ese Kakashi!- masculló entre dientes mientras arrugaba el papel con la extraña caligrafía y pequeña caricatura cortesia de Kakashi, para finalmente dirigirse a su nueva habitación.

Al día siguiente apenas salio el sol Kakashi, Sakura, Oshinaro e Ino ya estaban cerca del escondite del shinsenzumi, estaban atravesando la entrada de un templo, se suponía que al final hallarían su objetivo.

-"_Se me hace muy extraño que ha esta hora estén con pocas defensas, ¿serán correctos los datos que nos dio Oshinaro?, y además el escondite esta detrás de un templo, eso podría ser peligroso para ellos ya que los templos son muy frecuentados. Solo espero que Ino y Sakura estén en guardia. Mmm Sakura, cuando termine la misión, debería decirle que…_ " ¿pero qué?-

Inesperadamente, unos ninjas aparecieron de atrás de las vigas de madera, actuando velozmente entre tres tenían aprisionada a Sakura y otros cinco trataban de mantener quieto a Kakashi con algunas cadenas. -¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Ino!- llamó Sakura sin obtener respuesta -¿Ino?-

-No seas escandalosa frente de marquesina- respondió al fin Ino con desprecio.

-¿Qué?- Sakura estaba atonita.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ingenuidad de su "amiga" -Mira si no haces mucho escándalo esto terminará antes de lo que crees- respondió.

-"_Una emboscada_" Sakura ¡Ino nos traiciono!- Dedujo rápidamente Kakashi _-"¿Y donde demonios esta Oshinaro?"_- A diferencia de Sakura, él no estaba muy sorprendido, se esperaba algo así, sobretodo por el extraño cambio de actitud de Ino.

-¿Qué? Ino… pero ¿por qué?- dijo Sakura al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de sus atacantes. Le era imposible creer que su amiga los estuviera traicionando.

-¿Por qué? - Rió -No tengo que responderte a eso, tengo mis razones y eso es todo, ahora soy mucho mas fuerte- respondió en tono de burla.

-"_Es obvio que esta mintiendo__, las piezas no encajan, ella no planificaría su propio secuestro sin ayuda, además la conozco dudo mucho que tenga intereses tan grandes como para hacer algo así, esto no lo planeo ella, hay más gente detrás, ella sola no podría contratar a estos ninjas ni mucho menos maquinar un plan así como traernos a la arena, los del shinzensumi ya eran buscados mucho antes de esto, Ino es solo un simple peón aquí, sin embargo no se que quiere o porque nos traicionó, pero sea lo que sea no puedo permitir que pase_"- Kakashi trataba de librarse desesperadamente para utilizar el sharingan.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Kakashi, si usas o intentas usar el sharingan, la frentuda se muere- pausó con sorpresa –¿Uh? Wao si que eres ágil pero no me engañas con ese clon de sombras- lanzó unos kuanis al supuesto Kakashi que se desvaneció convirtiéndose en arena –"_Esto es nuevo clones de arena_"- pensó la rubia, quien en un rápido movimiento se dirigió a Sakura colocando un Kunai de manera amenazante en su cuello, casi instantáneamente apareció Kakashi detrás de Ino colocando un Kunai en su cuello de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con Sakura.

-¿Ya no eres tan fuerte verdad? Gracias a ella eres muy vulnerable- dijo Ino

-"_¿Vulnerable?" _pensó- Sakura

_-"Ya entiendo, no es por ella o por la misión, es por mí, quieren algo de mi e intentan utilizar a Sakura para manipularme, son más inteligentes de lo que pensé, sin embargo…"-_

-Muy bien si el verdadero Kakashi no aparece, le corto el cuello a la frentona – dijo mientras le lanzaba a Kakashi una mirada que hizo que desapareciera nuevamente en un puñado de arena.

-"¿_Cómo hizo eso?"- _Se preguntó Sakura estupefacta.

-¿Impresionado? -El sello de su muñeca empezó a emitir un leve resplandor púrpura y a extenderse por todo su brazo izquierdo. Ino rió -Digamos que es un nuevo truco que aprendí…eh?-

Sakura se deshizo del agarre de los hombres y le lanzó unos Shurikens a Ino, los cuales esquivo fácilmente. Aunque le costara creer que Ino se estuviera comportando de esta forma, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ya averiguaría lo que esos bastardas le hicieron a su amiga, pero por ahora no se dejaría vencer y si tenía que luchar contra "esa" chica que estaba segura ya no era Ino, lo haría…

-¡Ja! Tonta- se burló

Sakura sonrió ironica -No iban hacia ti- le respondió.

-¿Qué?- uno de los shuriken corto un hilo transparente amarrado entre dos árboles y enseguida una lluvia de Kunais se disparó contra Ino.

-Tsk- se cubrió con sus brazos y apenas, unos kunais se desviaron, parecían chocar contra un escudo invisible que protegía a Ino, solo tres lograron rozar su piel provocándole unos leves cortes en el brazo derecho y dos más en la pierna izquierda.

-Lamentaras esto- luego corrió hacia Sakura y le lanzó una mirada extraña igual que como hizo con el clon de arena de Kakashi, que hizo a Sakura paralizar.

_-"¡No puedo moverme!" _maldición-

Ino rió y la derribó con una golpe en el estómago y una patada en los tobillos.

-Ahgg- gimió de dolor Sakura

Una silueta apreció amenzante detrás de Ino -Te tengo- dijo

Ino volteó rapidamente antes de que Kakashi pudiera intentar algo contra ella.

–No puedes vencerme… no así- Kakashi se paralizó igual que Sakura en medio de su ataque, por una de las extrañas miradas de Ino.

_-"¿Qué pasa? Desde cuando es tan rápida, detectó fácilmente mi presencia_" Aghh – Se quejó -¿Qué me estas haciendo, uno de tus trucos?-

-No es ningún truco Kakashi, es un jutsu de control de mentes, uno muy poderoso- rió sarcástica.

-"_Mi sharingan no detecta esa energía proveniente de ella, viene de su brazo, viene de el sello, es ese sello_"-

-Sabía que aparecerías para proteger a la frente de marquesina tarde o temprano – sonrió.

Kakashi trató de atacar pero los ninjas de antes lo aprisionaron de nuevo, ahora con mayor facilidad por el insoportable zumbido en la mente de Kakashi.

-Eres tan predecible… que patético te has vuelto, esperaba más del famoso ninja copia Hatake Kakashi-

_-"Tsk, donde demonios se metió Oshinaro, no puedo atacar así y menos si tiene a Sakura de rehén, necesito una distracción"-_

Sakura se levantaba.

-Tú mejor te quedas ahí- Ino la señaló, provocando a intensificación del dolor de cabeza por lo cual Sakura cayó al suelo nuevamente.

_-"Maldición, se abrió la herida de mi tobillo y no puedo atenderla ahora_" Tsk –pensaba Sakura, estaba comenzando a ver borroso por la fuerte jaqueca.

Una figura miraba toda la situación desde una rama.

-"_Son buenos, lo admito, pero no lo suficiente, de hecho esperaba más -De pronto frunció el seño al ver al jounin peligris - Vamos Ino ¡termina con Kakashi de una vez! Hn ¿qué te parece? ahora no puedes hacer nada por ella ¿eh? Ninja copia…_"- Decía para sí Oshinaro.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- llamaba Kakashi

-No te preocupes por ella, que ahora sigues tú- se empezó a acercar a él y los ninjas de antes lo sostuvieron con más fuerza.

-No puedes zafarte de mi control mental por mas fuerza que tengas, mientras Sakura este en peligro estarás muy preocupado como para pelear y defenderte correctamente no te puedes concentrar en romper la conexión que me permite entrar en tu mente, en otras palabras, con ella cerca eres muy vulnerable-

-Así que me buscas a mí ¿no? ¿Qué se supone que quieres?-

Ino apareció detrás de Kakashi de pronto y le susurró al oído –Tus recuerdos…-

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y enseguida empezó a gruñir de dolor, Ino intensificaba cada vez más el zumbido.

-Has copiado mas de 1000 técnicas, por eso te llaman el ninja que copia, sin embargo entre esas 1000 técnicas hay una que yo necesito, así que quédate tranquilo, no querrás que borre toda tu memoria Hn, esto solo dolerá un poquito- agregó.

-Ahg…basta Ino-

Sakura escuchaba el sufriemiento de Kakashi, se sentía impotente y culpable. Tenía que hacer algo…

-¿Huh? Vaya ¿todavía puedes levantarte? En serio me sorprendes frentuda- levantó una mano e hizo que el dolor de cabeza de Sakura fuera más fuerte.

-Aww- Sakura cayó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, al parecer con Kakashi en peligro ella tampoco podía concentrarse.

-Ni siquiera puedes contigo misma, solo mírate, si que debes ser una decepción para un sensei tan experimentado y de nivel elite como Kakashi, Ja y eso que no he usado más del diez por ciento de mi poder; Kakashi no necesita una boba como tu a su lado, eres débil…-

-"_Débil_"- pensó Sakura

Ino se acercó a Kakashi –Lo que él necesita es a alguien tan fuerte y atractiva como yo -le acaricio la cabeza al jounin e intensifico su dolor mientras buscaba en los recuerdos del ninja.

-¡Ahg!- gruñó de dolor por el fuerte empeño que ponía para evitar que Ino traspasara sus defensas mentales.

Algo despertó dentro de Sakura, sus ojos ya no era iguales, había algo diferente en ellos.

-¿Débil?- se levanto –¿A quien le dices débil?- Un kunai corto la mejilla de Ino

Los ninjas enseguida se abalanzaron sobre Sakura y ella trataba de liberarse.

-Tonta -se limpio la sangre- Por tu culpa Kakashi sufrirá más de la cuenta-

Tras decir esto, Sakura pudo escuchar otro quejido de dolor más fuerte que los demás y observó como Kakashi parecía perder la conciencia por el cansancio mental. Estaba claro, Ino había logrado traspasar la barrera.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- lo llamó desesperada, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hm ¿Pero que es esto? Vaya, vaya, vaya, Kakashi tiene pensamientos muy interesantes hacia ti Sakura… pero mira nada más…¿Quién lo diría? Si es que él…- Ino no pudo terminar la frase por una pequeña punzada de dolor que la hizo quejarse.

-…Sal…demi…mente…- susurró Kakashi con esfuerzo.

Se había liberado.

-¡¿Pero como?!- pensaba Ino desconcertada.

-¡Sha!- Sakura se sacudió a los ninjas que la tenían aprisionada, dándole con los codos en los estómagos de ambos, luego se giró y pateó en el cuello del agresor restante. Corrió hasta Ino y le metió un puñetazo en la cara que ni ella vio venir, el cual la mandó varios metros lejos de Kakashi; este último cayó exhausto en los brazos de Sakura quien rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo.

-Kakashi-sensei…- susurró –"_Será cierto, yo te hago… ¿vulnerable?"-_

Ino comenzaba a levantarse limpiándose la sangre, Sakura suavemente acomodó el cuerpo de su sensei en el suelo y luego se volteó a ver a Ino.

_-"Pero como… ¿Eh? Esos ojos… esos ojos son de…."-_

-Cuanto tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro ¿no? Ino-puerca…- dijo Sakura con voz amenazante y extraña mirada asesina.

-¿Q..Qué? pero si es… ¡No puedes ser tu!-

Fin cap 9

* * *

**Nota de autora**

_**(Capitulo 9 editadoooooo espero dejen comentarios de que les parecen las ediciones xD recuerden que lo unico que no edito y quedan igualitas son las notas de autor, si, como la que esta abajo xD me despido hasta la próxima edición!!! 16-11-08)**_

**Disculpen el retraso pero como ya estoy terminando el liceo se me hace muy difícil escribir con todas las evaluaciones finales, ufff bueno tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala: la buena es que termino clases el Miércoles, por lo que podría quedarme escribiendo en mi casa todos los días ; la mala es que no podrá ser, por que me voy de viaje un largoooo viaje de un mes a Italia el jueves y desafortunadamente no tengo laptop :S Me choca justo un día después de terminadas las clases, ya cuando regrese en un mes todavía me quedara otro mes de vacaciones, uff al menos ¬¬, de todas modos, buscare las formas y maneras para actualizar desde aya, y si no, ya saben no es que lo deje oO!!! si no actualizo a partir del 23 de julio es que sencillamente morí xx (xDDD) bueno eso si antes de irme quiero actualizar varias veces… espero poder :( **

**Se que a algunos no les gusto que Pakkun interrumpiera "el momento" en el cap anterior pero como ya dije seria ir un poco rápido y no se preocupen que ya llegará ya llegará :P en los proximos cap's se manifestaran más acercamientos de esta pareja, lo se porque ya los escribí en mi nuevo cuaderno :O jejeje ;) pero weno celebrando que se terminó mi cuaderno viejo (donde escribo el fic) y me compré uno nuevo!! quiero darle las gracias a:**

**clea everlasting**

**aiora-chan**

**4ivir-pink**

**CaTa Diethel**

**Ellistriel**

**arisu-chan77**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**Por sus reviews!!!!! Les agradezco mucho que opinen critiquen y sugieran xD de veras!**

**-¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Oshinaro? ¿Para que Ino busca una de las técnicas de Kakashi? ¿Qué era lo que le pensaba decir Kakashi a Sakura? ¿Tendrá alguna relación con el extraño pensamiento acerca de ella que Ino encontró en su mente?, Y ¿De quien eran esos ojos? ¿Quién regresó del pasado? ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas caminen casi media hora agarrados de manos y no se den cuenta? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa" :**_**Cap 10 El regreso de Inner-Sakura, ¡Ino vs Sakura!-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	10. Regreso de Inner Sakura, ¡Ino vs Sakura!

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

_**-"…Inner Sakura Hablando…"-**_ les recuerdo que ella solo habla en la mente de Sakura xD

* * *

_**Cap. 10 El regreso de Inner Sakura ¡Ino vs. Sakura!**_

-No puedes ser tú… tú habías desaparecido- Decía Ino con respiración entrecortada por el golpe.

-Pues ya ves como da vueltas la vida, ahora levántate, no querrás terminar aplastada como un asqueroso y débil gusano, ¿No Ino-puerca?- respondió Inner Sakura.

-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, no volverá a ocurrir- se levantó y corrió hasta Sakura, le lanzó un golpe que esta esquivó apareciéndole por detrás, Ino la pateó rápidamente pero la Inner se cubrió con sus brazos deslizándose solo un poco hacia atrás.

-Eres buena lo admito, pero yo soy mucho mejor- le lanzó unos kunais a la Inner quien los desvió fácilmente con ágiles movimientos y otro Kunai.

-Claro que no cerdita- luego se dirigió a Ino y le zarpó varios golpes rápidos y consecutivos en el pecho, enviandola contra un árbol.

-Maldita…- dijo Ino con dificultad tosiendo gotas de sangre –Ahora veras- corrió hacia ella y luego saltó, le propinó un ataque psíquico que la inmovilizó casi inmediatamente, y le lanzó unos shurikens aprovechando la posición desde el aire. Todos se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Sakura, la cual se arrodilló por el ataque.

Sakura continuaba sin moverse con la vista baja.

Sonrió –Te lo dije-Una vez en el suelo, le lanzó varias agujas envenenadas.

Pero el impatco nunca llegó, a cambio solo se escuchó el choque de metales, su Kunai desviando la aguja.

Sakura sonrió maléficamente levantando la mirada, una sonrisa que hizo a Ino helar.

-No lo creo…- susurró sacándose los shurikens previamente incrustados en su cuerpo, se levantó, concentró gran parte de su fuerza en el puño derecho y le lanzó un golpe al suelo el cual por el impacto formó una enorme grieta que se dirigía a Ino –¡No puedes controlarme!- gritó.

Ino por inercia saltó para escapar del ataque, pero no vio a Sakura desde el aire.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Aquí estoy- escuchó su sombría sobre su espalda, Sakura le había aparecido por detrás pateando su estómago y enviándola con descomunal fuerza de vuelta al suelo.

-Maldita sea- Ino escupía cada vez más sangre y se retorcía por el golpe.

-¡Levántate!- la tomó por el cuello y la alzó.

-Sa…ku…ra…para…- A Ino le costaba hablar. El ambiente se tensó, Sakura estaba completamente fuera de sí, podía percibirse la inestabilidad en su voz, iba a matarla…

Kakashi recuperaba poco a poco el sentido, sin dejar de sentirse mareado.

Ino en un último movimiento, sacó una pequeña bomba de humo activándola y como pudo se liberó de Sakura girando para escapar.

-¡Ahg!- Ino gritó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la había jalado por la cola de cabello, tensándola dolorosamente para que no pudiera huir –No te escaparas tan fácilmente- Dijo la Inner concentrando una enorme cantidad de chakra en su puño derecho.

-"_Maldición Sakura, ¿pero qué es esto?, ¡no puedo usar mi control de mentes con ella!. Tsk si no pienso en algo rápido ¡me va a matar!"-_ pensaba Ino con desesperación esperando el golpe final.

-¡Shanaro!- Sakura se preparaba para atacar y dirigía el puño a la cara de Ino cuando el llamado de una voz familiar la interrumpió.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Kakashi quien se percató de inmediato de que estaba fuera de sí y que en condiciones normales jamás lastimaría a su amiga por más atrocidades que hubiese cometido; además Ino no debía morir, después de todo estaba poseída por un sello y no figuraba más que un cebo en esta historia, ella también era una victima del Shinzensumi.

-¡¿Eh?! Kakashi-sensei…- Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a su color turquesa de siempre, Ino aprovechó la distracción y sacó un kunai para tomar a Sakura por sorpresa pero esta se percató.

-¡A no eso no!- golpeó a Ino con tal fuerza en la cara que cayó inconciente instantáneamente a unos 8 metros de allí

Sakura tenía respiración agitada y la mente muy revuelta.

-"_¿Qué fue eso?"-_

_**"¿Qué no es obvio? Le dimos una paliza ¡SHA!"**_

_-"¿Qué tú? ¡Has vuelto!"-_

"_**¿Cómo que si "he vuelto"? nunca pude haberme ido porque soy tú ¡tonta!"**_

_- "Pero creí que, después de lo de…"-_

_**"Eso no importa, nadie necesita al Uchiha ni al idiota de Naruto, que no regresen si quieren, ¡estábamos juntas antes de ellos y lo seguiremos estando siempre! ¡SHA!"-**_

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kakashi acercándose a la joven kunoichi, interrumpiendo su pequeña "charla" con su yo interno.

-¿Eh?… si, si…-

-Rayos larguémonos de aquí, no podremos con el ninja copión y esa kunoichi loca al mismo tiempo- dijo uno los ninjas contratados por el Shinzensumi mientras retrocedían asustados.

Sakura frunció el seño ante el comentario.

_**"¿A quien le dices loca? ¡Idiota!"**_

Por la cara de Sakura los ninjas optaron por escapar, sin duda la mejor forma de salir ilesos.

Un leve carraspeó los detuvo en pleno escape captando su atención -Mmmm y ustedes ¿A donde creen que van?- preguntó Kakashi mientras se les aparecía enfrente jugando con la cadena con que antes trataron de mantenerlo quieto.

Tragaron saliva.

Poco después estaban amarrados con la cadena y felizmente colgados de un árbol. Al menos para Sakura y Kakashi era un momento feliz.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura mientras se sacudía las palmas. –Entonces ¿En que estábamos? -

A la pelirosa no pudo evitar hacérsele graciosa la escena que tan similar se le hacía a muchas otras que había presenciado en el pasado con su antiguo equipo 7, sin duda Kakashi nunca cambiaba.

-¿Qué haremos con Ino?-

-Tendremos que llevarla, ella esta poseída por un sello, lo notaste también ¿cierto? - comentó serio, -Lo mejor es llevarla a un hospital por ahora- Kakashi ladeó un poco.

-¡Sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, no es nada, es solo cansancio por la técnica de Ino, ya no me duele tanto la cabeza pero si persiste un poco el mareo…-

Ambos voltearon a verla tumbada en el suelo

-Vaya fuerza que tienes ¿Eh Sakura? la misma de Tsunade no cabe duda, recuérdame no hacerte enfadar- bromeó Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo de la joven.

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de una cuarta presencia en la zona, quizás por su estado, una aguja ya iba en dirección hacia ellos, lo suficientemente lejos para esquivarla con dificultad, pero no lo suficiente para avisarle a Sakura que se quitara del camino.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-

-…-Kakashi se puso en guardia delante de Sakura sin moverse de su posición a pesar de haber recibido de lleno el proyectil, para protegerla en caso de cualquier otro posible ataque sorpresa.

Una sombra apareció, recogió el cuerpo y saltó hasta una rama. No se podía distinguir en absoluto.

-Brillante, detectaste la aguja antes que mi presencia a pesar de ser lanzada de un punto ciego, pero, no esquivarlo para y servir de escudo a la chica no fue tan brillante, fue más un… interponerte entre las consecuencias de alguien menos capaz…

Sakura se tensó, no le había gustado para nada el comentario, sobre todo la última parte, lo miraba fijamente, furiosa.

-No me mal interpreten, son buenos, lo admito… Pero en vista de los recién ocurridos eventos, nos vemos obligados a desistir de la idea de un combate frente a frente momentáneamente, claro esta, nos volveremos a encontrar-

Kakashi lo seguía como un halcón, pero cuando iba a atacar su vista se nubló y le faltaron fuerzas. El veneno de la aguja comenzaba a surtir efecto, se esparcía por todo su cuerpo conforme pasaban los segundos, paralizando poco a poco todos sus músculos, incapacitándolo de moverse, dentro de pocos instantes el veneno atacaría al corazón y sería el fin.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura se alarmó al ver como el peilgris caía de rodillas.

–¡Tú!- exclamó Sakura viendo con rabia al agresor. -¡Cobarde!- escupió.

Se oyó su risa - Nos vemos copión, si sobrevives…- dijo la sombra que desapareció con Ino en brazos.

Sakura rápidamente fue corriendo a ayudar a su sensei.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes – Se sacó la aguja del hombro -. Hay que continuar con la misión- Decía con voz entrecortada, comenzaba ya a experimentar los síntomas del veneno. –O perderemos su rastro… -

-Eso no importa, por supuesto que no estas bien, ¡te envenenó! -Sakura reconoció rápidamente de que veneno se trataba al examinar en la aguja un líquido morado -Este veneno es…-Sacudió la cabeza -Debo llevarte a un hospital- dijo ella muy alterada.

-Sakura… no puedes con mi peso, es mejor que solo vayas por ayuda, yo te esperare aquí-

-¿¡Esta loco?! No me arriesgare…- replicaba con ojos llorosos.

-Saku…ra… has… lo que te digo…- Finalmente cerró los ojos

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Kakashi sensei?- Le llamaba entre sollozos –¡Despierte por favor! Despierte…-

-"_Pero que estoy haciendo no debo llorar, tengo que ayudarlo, sin embargo este veneno es muy fuerte"_ - Se dijo examinando la aguja- " _Tsuade-sama y yo lo estudiamos hace un año…Ataca rápidamente al corazón, puedo salvarlo pero no aquí, debo llevarlo a un hospital, cada… _"-Trató de levantarlo-"…_cada segundo cuenta"-_

La herida de Sakura en el tobillo se abría cada vez más provocándole un inmenso dolor.

-Tsk ¡mi herida! Debió haber empeorado durante la batalla… -Sollozó un poco.

Mientras Sakura sostenía el cuerpo de Kakashi, algunas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor cayeron sobre el rostro de él. –Kakashi…-

"_**¿Qué haces? ¡No es tiempo de llorar!"**_

-Sakura…… vamos……. tu puedes……yo confió en ti- susurró Kakashi pasando una mano por el rostro de la joven pelirosa limpiando una de sus lágrimas con mucha ternura y dejándola completamente sorprendida.

-Ka…Kakashi…sensei -Cambio la expresión de su rostro a una mucho más segura, no solo Kakashi, también su yo interna le animaba a seguir adelante ¿Por qué se supone que se lamentaba? Ella no era más una niña débil y mucho menos incapaz - Muy bien ahora no quiero que hable, lo llevaré al hospital aunque me cueste ambas piernas, no se preocupe por nada- lo levantó finalmente y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital más cercano. –No morirá hoy-

Kakashi sonrió mentalmente ante su entusiasmo. La verdad no tenía nada de que preocuparse, él confiaba en ella, sabía que no moriría, no mientras estuviera en sus manos. Se fue quedando dormido embelesado por el aroma que desprendía el bello cabello rosa de ella. Una parte de él estaba muy inquieto por no poder caminar por sí mismo y tener que hacer a Sakura esforzar con esa herida en el tobillo, sin embargo otra parte de él, le encantaba estar así de cerca de ella, de su pelo y entre sus brazos…

En estos momentos no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse y se le estaba empezando a dificultar la respiración, lo mejor sería no esforzarse demasiado. Kakashi sonrió dulcemente por debajo de su máscara, fue lo último que hizo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente ahora si definitivamente.

* * *

**Notas de autora**

_**(Editado el capitulo 10!!! Wiii xD espero que les este gustando como van las ediciones, trato de quitar un poco el OoC y aclarar varias cosas para que tenga más sentido el cap, nos vemos en la proxima! 16-11-08)**_

**Fin del capitulo 10! bueno ahí les dejo la interrogante ¿Qué pasara con Kakashi envenenado? Este cap me salio medio corto pero tiene la idea no? xDDDD los próximos son mas largos, sin embargo tengo ese viaje encima y se me hace difícil buscar el tiempo para transcribir bueno, y SI! señores Inner Sakura volvió con las pilas mas puestas que nunk!! xDDD les quiero mandar saludos y gracias especiales a todos estos Saku/Inner-naticos por sus reviews!!!!:**

**clea everlasting**

**-chan**

**Ellistriel**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**Grax grax grax!!!!! Por sus coments! **

**-¿De quien era la sombra que se llevo a Ino? ¿Logrará Sakura llegar a tiempo al hospital? ¿Por qué desapareció Inner Sakura? y después de tanto tiempo ¿Por qué reaparece? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la partida de Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Se acordará Kakashi que no debe hacer enojar a Sakura o saldrá con algo más que su corazón partido? Todas y estas respuestas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap. 11 Confío en ti**_**-**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	11. Confio en ti

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

_**-"…Inner Sakura Hablando…"-**_

* * *

_**Cap. 11 Confío en ti**_

Mientras en el hospital principal de Sunagakure, se encontraba la hermana del Kakekage en la recepción.

-Demonios Kankuro… tardas demasiado- Murmuraba la chica rubia entre dientes.

Al fin, entre uno de los largos pasillos blancos, pudo reconocer la figura del marionetista acercarse con prisa.

-Temari, Temari- gritaba Kankuro mientras se acercaba corriendo a –Temari…¡¡Ouch!!- Fue golpeado en la cabeza por su hermana.

-¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? ¡Llevo siglos esperándote!-

-Oye hermana no me golpees… -Se quejó sobándose la cabeza - Llevo corriendo mucho rato. Lo siento pero hice todo lo que pude por llegar lo más rápido posible-

-Esta bien- Gruñó –Dime ¿Lo encontraste?-

-Si aquí esta- Le tendió un pergamino rojo a Temari

-Esos del Shinzensumi… llevan mucho tiempo atentando contra Sunagakure, ya me harte de ellos, menos mal que recuperaste el pergamino que se robaron hoy en la mañana, dime y… ¿Estas herido?- preguntó Temari haciéndose la desinteresada, como buena hermana que era, no admitiría nunca que parte de su impaciencia se debía a la preocupación.

-Eh… no, no, son solo unos rasguños… ¡es verdad!… ¿Cómo sigue Gaara?-

-Él… esta bien ¡Vamos con toda esa arena girando a su alrededor es casi imposible que salga herido en batalla!, lo de su brazo fue algo que no me esperaba, realmente es sorprendente, solo el hecho de romperlo fue una dicha para ese imbécil que se lo rompió, claro, fue lo último que hizo, pero recuerda que Gaara ahora tiene más control sobre la arena, es más fuerte por lo que ya no es tan…"automática" como antes…- Suspiró

-Es verdad Gaara se ha vuelto muy fuerte y ha cambiado mucho, ahora que es el kazekage, es muy fuerte y estable mentalmente, pero su carácter también ha cambiado bastante ahora es mucho más… ¿Sensible?-

-"¿Mucho más sensible?" –Repitió escéptica -¿No crees que estamos exagerando?-

-Bueno, bueno, me refiero en comparación para como era antes…-

-De acuerdo, tienes razón…-

Ambos shinobis interrumpieron su conversación al notar un pequeño escándalo aproximarse desde la entrada principal.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-

Sakura entraba de golpe al hospital ayudando a Kakashi quien estaba completamente inconsciente, por ello y por sus heridas se le hacía difícil transportarlo. A estas alturas de haberse esforzado arduamente para llegar rápido al hospital, se encontraba muy cansada.

-Esa no es… ¡¿Sakura?!- Temari la reconoció de inmediato y fue corriendo a ayudarla.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Kankuro con ingenuidad.

-Sakura Haruno idiota, la ninja médico de Konoha discípula de la Hokage Sanin Tsunade que te salvó la vida hace tres años, y su ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi, mejor conocido como el ninja copia de Konoha, estaban en una misión aquí, por lo del Shinzensumi ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿Qué?...Ah si ya recordé- fue corriendo junto a su hermana también a ayudarles.

Al llegar a ella notaron como la joven a penas permanecía en pie del cansancio y mostraba claros signos de una reciente batalla, no solo por sus ropas desgastadas y sucias, sino también por las manchas de sangre y las heridas que portaba -Temari, Kankuro, rápido necesito ayuda urgente por favor-

-Eh si...si. ¡Enfermera!- llamó Kankuro.

-Sakura ¿pero que sucedió?- preguntaba Temari alarmada por la cantidad de heridas, raspones y moretones que tenia Sakura, mientras la ayudaba con el peso de su sensei.

-Nos emboscaron y envenenaron a Kakashi…- Pausó para tomar aire aprovechando la distribución del peso - Ellos se llevaron a Ino-

-¿Qué? ¿A la chica que habían secuestrado?-

-Si, pero fue ella quien nos emboscó-

-¿Qué dices?- Temari no entendía ni una sola palabra.

-Oh Dios mío ambos necesitan ayuda urgentemente- fueron interrumpidas por una enfermera que llegaba con un equipo de varios médicos y otras enfermeras. Cuidadosamente pusieron a Kakashi en una camilla y rápidamente disponían otra para la joven pelirrosa –Por favor señorita recuéstese todo saldrá bien – le indicaba la enfermera a Sakura.

-¿Qué es esto?...pero…¡No tiene pulso! Doctor Hiraguisawa el pulso del paciente…-

- ¿Qué? ¡Déjeme revisar!- eran solo fragmentos de la conversación entre el doctor y uno de los asistentes con respecto al estado clínico de Kakashi –Demonios… preparen el quirófano de urgencias ¡rápido!-

Sakura al escuchar esto último, se paró inmediatamente de la camilla quitándose los aparatos que le habían puesto en el proceso.

-Señorita quédese quieta por favor- le rogaba la enfermera.

-Le suministraron un veneno muy fuerte a base de Rifirocxina hace unos veinte minutos –Se dirigía al medico -Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasará al cabo de una hora si no es atendido correctamente. El veneno se infiltrá en las arterias llegando directamente al corazón paralizándolo en el acto, hay que cortar las arterias y drenarlas directamente, pero es una operación muy delicada, un mínimo margen de error del cuatro por ciento y será el fin, podría causar una hemorragia interna matándolo en pocos segundos- dijo Sakura causando la perplejidad de todos cuantos la rodeaban.

-Por favor, soy médico experta en venenos, déjeme hacerlo- pidió ella.

-Señorita lo siento pero nuestro personal esta más que capacitado para la operación, además usted esta herida gravemente y…-

-¡Por favor!- chilló con los ojos llorosos en un hilo de voz.

-Pero entienda que su condición… -El doctor experimentaba mucha presión -Además esta fuera de mi alcance, no puedo permitirle que… entienda, yo no estoy a cargo de este hospital-

-Déjenla atenderlo- Se escuchó.

Los presentes tuvieron el impulso de voltear y verificar la procedencia de la orden, quedando completamente impactados.

-Gaara…- susurró Temari.

-Déjenla atenderlo y denle todo lo que necesiten, será la doctora al mando de esta operación-

-Kazekage…- El doctor suspiró -… Esta bien, llévenlo al quirófano, señorita venga conmigo para alistarse- dijo el doctor dándose por vencido.

Sakura asintió y antes de irse volteó a ver a Gaara – Gracias…Gracias- dijo con ojos aguados.

Gaara se paralizó cuando cruzaron miradas, sus expresivos ojos turquesas estaban llenos de lágrimas y de preocupación, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, su pelo corto despeinado y la cara un poco sucia y aporreada, sin embargo había algo más, algo que le llamaba la atención. Algo que le llamaba la atención en esos ojos…

-Vamos, vamos, muévanse- decían las enfermeras mientras dispersaban a todos, a todos se menos Gaara que se quedo a ver como Sakura operaba a Kakashi, algo en esa chica había llamado su atención enormemente.

Esa chica era realmente una excelente ninja medico para su edad, quizás la mejor que él hubiera visto nunca; no cometió error o titubeo alguno, ni una sola vez. Puso todo su empeño en curarlo, se notaba la pasión en sus ojos. La operación duró aproximadamente seis horas, seis de las cuales no descansó ni un segundo, e involucró a más de ocho asistentes. Kakashi debía permanecer en el hospital al menos dos o tres días más, ese era el pronóstico que realizaba Sakura mentalmente.

Una vez terminada la operación y dispersados los asistentes médicos, Sakura revisaba los signos vitales de Kakashi.

-Normales- suspiró.

Todo estaba bien, lo había logrado.

-Kakashi…- Susurró mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba su pelo suavemente. En ese momento, entró una enfermera al quirófano, pero Sakura ni atención le prestó.

La enfermera veía conmovida la escena.

-Estuviste cerca…- Susurró la kunoichi de espaldas a la mujer.

-Señorita, disculpe, pero debemos llevarlo a una habitación y también usted necesita que le atiendan las heridas- le dijo la enfermera poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Ah... si- se separó de él con lentitud.

-Venga conmigo por favor, no se preocupe, esta en buenas manos- le sonrió guiándola hasta la puerta, Sakura volteó y vio como se llevaban a Kakashi.

Una vez atendidas la mayoría de las heridas, Sakura decidió ir a ver como estaba Kakashi. Así que salió de la habitación antes de que regresara la enfermera que fue a buscar más vendas.

Apenas había salido de la habitación y caminado unos cuantos pasos cuidando que no la escuchara nadie cuando…

-¿Por qué te escabulles?- preguntó Gaara cruzado de brazos, dándole un buen susto a Sakura, auqnue no precisamente era esa su intención.

-Ah KazeKage-Sama Ho…hola, no es que me escabullera, es que ya terminamos…- Se excusó un poco nerviosa.

-¿Ah si? Pero aún tienes una herida sin tratar- dijo Gaara señalando su herida del tobillo.

-¿Esta? Ah no, es una herida menor nada más, me encargaré de ella luego, no se preocupe -contestó haciéndose la inocente – Y muchísimas gracias por ayudarme antes Kazekage-sama – Dicho esto, hizo una pequeña reverencia como muestra de su gratitud.

-Gaara- Interrumpió él.

-¿Perdone?-

-Mi nombre es Gaara, quiero que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre-

-Ah… pues Gaara entonces –Sonrió y Gaara se había sonrojado tan solo un poco, al menos Sakura no lo notó.

-Has hecho un estupendo trabajo durante la operación felicidades- trató de disimular el pelirrojo.

-Eh… si , muchas gracias- Respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Deberías descansar, tienes muchas heridas y fue una larga operación-

Haruno negó con la cabeza –No, primero debo asegurarme que Kakashi este bien-

-¿Kakashi?-

-Hai, es mi compañero de equipo y fue mi sensei, de Sasuke y Naruto también ¿si los recuerdas no? con él vine a hacer esta misión- explicó la joven.

-Te preocupa mucho ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Gaara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien pero luego debes ir a descansar, es una orden del Kazekage "_Antepone la salud de sus pacientes por encima de la suya propia, admirable"_ –

-Si muchas gracias, pero no soy la única que tendría que descansar, por lo visto tu también ¿Qué me dices de ese brazo roto?-

Sakura señaló divertida el gran yeso blanco en el brazo derecho del Kazekage.

-¿Ah esto? Hn fue solo un descuido…-

-Como digas Gaara, más tarde te lo examinaré de todas formas, ahora debo irme- dijo para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y alejarse caminando –adiós- se despidió.

-Hasta luego- Igualmente se despido Gaara.

Entonces apareció Temari por detrás con una expresión bastante extraña en su rostro.

-Mmm ¡ya te vi!- dijo acusadoramente

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico distraído.

-Te gusta esa chica ¿verdad…?- con sonrisa de oreja a oreja Temari soltó su suposición.

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no- se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Ja si como no! ¡Ve a que te revisen el yeso!-

Gaara suspiró pero luego sonrió levemente y siguió caminando.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras en la habitación de Kakashi número 206…

Entró Sakura lentamente y dejó unas flores sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó al lado de la cama y se lo quedó mirando un rato con tristeza. Puso una mano en la frente de él con ternura.

_-"Cuanta paz emana cuando duerme"-_ pensó y luego cubrió con su mano la de él, fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormida profundamente recostando su cabeza en el borde de la cama. Estaba exhausta.

Entonces Kakashi fue abriendo perezosamente los ojos un rato después.

-"¿_Sakura?"-_ la miró, iba despertarla pero sintió un dolor en su pecho al moverse.

-Auch…- se llevó una mano al corazón, miró por debajo de su bata de hospital, una cicatriz en su pecho por encima del corazón no muy grande.

_-"Hug? ¿Entonces me operaron? ¿Tan grave fue?"-_ se echó hacia atrás volviéndose a recostar, luego la miró de nuevo y observó cómo ella cubría con su mano la suya. Sonrió tiernamente por debajo de su máscara. Conmovido, deslizó su mano y esta vez era él quien cubría la de ella con la suya, sujetándola fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir otra vez.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Oye… oye- Le Llamaba mientras movía su cabeza pelirosa.

-¿Eh?- respondió aún soñolienta.

Entonces miró a su alrededor. Temari despertándola y Kakashi en la cama sentado con si típico ojito feliz que daba la impresión de que estaba sonriendo. Aún tomaba su mano, lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

-Konichiwa Sakura-chan- Dijo un sonriente Kakashi

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue saltar a examinarlo tan pronto lo reconoció -Kakashi-sensei ¿estas mejor?-

Temari no parecía muy feliz por el desplazamiento que tuvo.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

-Que bien, pero creo que debería examinarte-

-Oye- Temari trataba de llamar su atención.

-No es necesario, me siento mucho mejor ahora-

-Oye- seguía Temari.

-Si pero…- Insistía Sakura.

-¡Oye! -Estalló Temari -¡¿Qué no piensas cambiarte esa ropa asquerosa que traes puesta, toda llena de sangre?!- gritó finalmente en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención.

-Esto…lo siento… si, si es cierto tienes razón, perdona, perdona- Dijo Sakura haciendo un ademán para calmarla mientras se disculpaba ya que su amiga rubia tenía una aura roja furia detrás.

-¡Ah Tonta!- desistió cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno entonces me voy kakashi-sensei, más tarde regreso-

-¿Irte? ¿A donde?- preguntó Kakashi con un deje de desilusión.

-A la posada, allí tengo mi ropa y mis cosas para asearme- respondió

-¿Sola?- Kakashi cambio totalmente la expresión del rostro a una más preocupada.

-Ah eso no, yo la acompañaré Kakashi, no te preocupes, podrá ser una buena ninja médico y todo pero en el estado en el que se encuentra no da batalla ni para un gato…- dijo Temari

-Si… _**"¡Oye!"-**_

-Bien entonces ¡vamonos!- exclamó la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó y Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro por lo que ella volteó y se sorprendió al encontrarlo de pie.

-Tú…me operaste ¿verdad?-

-…Si- Iba a reclamarle que estuviera de pie tan pronto, pero él prosiguió.

-Sakura… es excelente, eres realmente la mejor ninja médico que conozco. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y feliz de que seas mi compañera (ojito feliz) muchas gracias…-

Sakura retiró la mano de Kakashi que estaba en su hombro y la tomó entre las suyas, luego con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de él.

-No tienes porque darlas, solo quisiera que te cuidaras más, pude ver que tienes muchas cicatrices- expresó con preocupación.

Kakashi acarició la mano de ella que estaba en su mejilla.

-Lo haré, pero estoy seguro que mientras tenga a la mejor ninja médico a mi lado no correré ningún riesgo… ¿hm?- El Jounin se sorprendió por lo que sucedió a continuación.

Sakura recostó su frente en el hombro de Kakashi, posando delicadamente sus manos sobre el pecho de él, mirando hacia el suelo muy triste.

-Creí…creí que morirías… -Dijo con voz quebradiza sorprendiendo aún más al ninja copia -Fue una operación muy compleja, si hubiera cometido un error, el más mínimo error, tú…tú- lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Kakashi no la dejó terminar la oración, la abrazó delicadamente, acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarla. Se notaba el leve temblor en ella cuando hablaba del tema. No podía verla así, se sentía culpable.

-Shhh, te dije que confiaba en ti, y aún confío. De verdad lamento mucho que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí, no sabía que te importaba tanto lo que pudiera llegar a pasarme y te prometo que de ahora en adelante me cuidare más. Te lo prometo…-

Ella levantó la mirada por fin y las de ambos se cruzaron, se quedaron viendo fijamente…

-¡Sakura vamos!- se escuchaban los gritos de Temari desde el corredor.

Ambos rieron levemente.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo ella

-Al parecer… nos vemos más tarde - Se separaron - Ah por cierto, ¿Y mis cosas?-

-¿Su ropa y eso? Están allá – Señaló una mesa – Pero esta sucia, te traeré ropa limpia de la posada cuando regrese-

-Esta bien…-

-¡Y no olvides permanecer recostado! -

Finalmente salio de allí…

Fin cap 11

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

_**(Capitulo 11 editadooo! Seguimos… 18-11-08)**_

**Holaaaa, bueno quizás este sea el último cap que publicó aquí en Venezuela ya que me voy pasado mañana, cambiaron la fecha. Mmmmm que le pasa al Kazekage de este lugar? Jejejeje pronto lo sabrán… cabe resaltar lo siguiente; solo para que no se confundan**

**La pelea comenzó como a eso de las 6:30 am y acabó a eso de las 7:30, envenenaron a Kakashi como a las 7:40 Sakura llegó al hospital con Kakashi como a las 8:00 am, la operación acabó a las 2:00 pm, cuando llegó al cuarto de Kakashi eran eso de las 2:40 se durmió y se levantó como a las 6:00 pm o mejor dicho la levantaron jejejee xDDD;**

**Lo otro es que Gaara es más fuerte pero a lo que me refiero es a su voluntad y a su habilidad, por eso ahora tiene más control sobre la arena que lo protege por lo que ya no es tan "automática" además de fuerte se ha vuelto más humano es decir sensible ya no piensa que todos lo odian como antes, es más estable emocionalmente, lo puse así por que es el Kazekage y en mi opinión es un trabajo que involucra tomar sabias y justas decisiones para su pueblo, eso debe hacerlo más humano :D y si.. En mi fic él si duerme xDDDD (poco pero lo hace) **

**Esas son mis aclaraciones por ahora…**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Clea everlasting**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**Ellistriel**

**Por alentarme, leer mi fic, opinar, y preocuparse de que vaya bien (gracias Ellistriel por avisarme el otro día de que mi cap 10 podría tener un posible error y que lo revisara grax ;) , pues si, tengo planeado que Inner Sakura sea quien de el primer paso en la relación juasjuasjuas :D, xDDD así alienta a Sakurita para que admita lo que siente por Kakashi, (que ya es más que obvio ¬¬ pero a él quiero decir) y ahora se preguntaran: ¿Si a Sakura la impulsa su Inner, quien a impulsa Kakashi? Pues es muy fácil, Sus instintos! Jajajajaja…hombres al fin u.u xDDD**

**Aquí vienen las preguntas de 100pre…**

**-¿Cómo terminará la misión ahora que se llevaron de nuevo a Ino? ¿Gaara hará algo para ayudar a que se cumpla esta misión? ¿Qué planes tiene Temari, tendrán que ver con mejorar las relaciones amorosas de su hermano? ¿Habrá quedado viva Ino después de aguantar un K.O de Inner Sakura? ¿Por qué se sonrojó Gaara? ¿De donde sacó Sakura las flores? y ¿Por qué siempre interrumpen a Sakura y Kakashi en medio de uno de esos momentos?, todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap 12 (especial de despedida) Líos en la habitación 206.**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	12. Líos en la habitación 206

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

_**-"…Inner Sakura Hablando…"-**_

* * *

_**Cap. 12 Líos en la habitación 206 (especial de despedida)**_

-Oye Temari, Kankuro te esta buscando- dijo Gaara apareciendo recién caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Eh? Ash ¿justo ahora?- Temari se despegó de la pared de donde había estado recostada esperando por Sakura.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Gaara inocente.

-¡Es que tenía que acompañar a Sakura a la posada!- respondió una alterada Temari.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Es que prefieres que vaya sola o qué? Y en su estado peor…- contestó la rubia.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

(…)

Temari cambió la expresión de su rostro totalmente a una pícara, como si estuviera planeando algo, de un momento a otro miró fijamente a Gaara.

-_¿Y__ ahora que le pasa?_"- se preguntó el kazekage.

-Pero ¿Por qué no mejor la acompañas tú?- preguntó con sonrisa pícara la rubia.

-¿Yo?-

-Si, ¡Tú! Así se conocen mejor… bueno mejor me voy ¡adiós!- se despidió ella mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-Pero…- trató de replicar pero fue inútil Temari ya se había ido.

-Oye ¿A donde va Temari con tanta prisa? –Le interrumpió una joven pelirosa que salía de una habitación – Ay ¿No me digas que se cansó de esperarme y se fue?, ¡No que pena! Oye Temari , ¡Espera!- gritó inútilmente.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Gaara halándola de un brazo para que no fuera tras Temari corriendo. -Ella tiene que ir a buscar a Kankuro, así que yo te acompañare- Dijo para alivio de la chica.

-Ah está bien… por un segundo me preocupé- Suspiró.

-Entonces vamos-

-Hai- asintió ella.

Camino a la posada, hablaron cómodamente acerca de la misión.

-No he recibido informes de su actual misión aquí en la arena- dijo Gaara.

-Es por que aún no terminamos, Ino resultó formar parte de todo este embrollo, nos traicionó pero creo que fue porque estaba poseída por un sello que le pusieron esos tipos…-suspiró- Tendremos que comenzar de nuevo. Oshinaro desapareció no lo hemos visto desde la pelea- respondió ella.

-Eso es muy extraño, mandaré a investigar-

-Si, pero ahora solo quiero que Kakashi se recupere-

-Mmm seguro lo hará perfectamente, hiciste un buen trabajo Sakura Haruno-

-Si pero…Oh mira ya llegamos, bueno supongo que nos veremos luego ¿no?-

-Creo que es mejor que te espere-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó claramente sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

-Luego tendrás que regresar sola al hospital y eso es peligroso, sobretodo acabando de regresar de una misión incompleta, si los del shinzensumi deciden atacarte no podrás defenderte sola- concluyó.

-Pero eres el Kazekage ¿No tienes asuntos más importantes que atender? Digo ¿no podrías enviar a alguien a que fuera mi escolta?, no tendrías que molestarte de ser tú personalmente-

-No realmente, hoy no, te diré que… vendré más tarde por ti- relamente la chica tenia razón, pero él quería (muy en el fondo) pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Uh… está bien, espero no ser una molestia, gracias Gaara- le sonrió y él de nuevo y como si fuera costumbre, se sonrojó.

-Esta bien adiós _"¿Qué pasa? (se volteó apresurado) ¿Por qué siento mi pulso acelerado_?"-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Mientras en el Hospital.

Kakashi estaba muy fastidiado sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación - Y por esto odio los hospitales…Sakura date prisa o me volveré loco aquí-

El sonido seco de golpeteos en la puerta anunciaron la presencia de una visita, distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

-Permiso- dijo la enfermera con una bandeja de comida entrando a la habitación.

-Pase- Respondió el ninja con fastidio.

-Ah que bueno ya despertó señor Hatake, le traje su comida y vine a revisarlo también para saber como se esta recuperando- Hablaba mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesa anexa a la cama.

-Ah eh…Gracias _"Genial más comida horrible de hospital…"-_

-Mmm ¿y esto?- dijo Kakashi con asombro al examinar la bandeja que no contenía la típica comida de hospital, no claro que no, y él sabía de eso, es más, conocía mejor la comida de hospital que la comida casera. Pero esta bandeja se veía mucho…mucho… ¿mejor?

-Ah la señorita Haruno la dejó especialmente para usted, dijo que debe seguir una alimentación especial mientras este aquí, la verdad me pareció extraño, pero…como es tan buen médico preferí no opinar-

Kakashi sabía perfectamente que no era cuestión de alimentación, Sakura estaba al tanto de que a él no le gustaba la comida que daban en los hospitales, de hecho, la odiaba.

-Ya veo, y de casualidad ¿No dejó un libro por ahí para mí?- preguntó Hatake

-¿Libro? -la enfermera se puso una mano en el mentón tratando de recordar- Mmmm no creo que no- Continuó su conversación mientras revisaba el suero Kakashi –Parece que se esta recuperando muy rápido señor Hatake-

-Ah si, que bien- suspiró.

-Veo que no esta muy animado, lo entiendo debe estar fastidiado aquí solo-

-¿Entonces me puedo ir?- preguntó el peliplata aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Mmmm no me temo que no, solo el doctor que lo esta atendiendo puede decidir eso –Sonrió - En este caso la señorita Haruno, pero según sus informes es probable que salga de aquí en dos o tres días máximo. Cuando la señorita Sakura lo revise más tarde, se alegrará de ver lo bien que avanza su recuperación-

-¿Tres días? "¿_Cómo se supone que aguante tres días en este cubo esterilizado sin hacer nada?"-_

-Sabe si hay algo que pueda hacer…se nota que no le gusta estar encerrado y mucho menos en hospitales- dijo la enfermera

-¿Se nota mucho? _"¿Y a quien si le gusta?"-_

-¡Oh Ya sé! mencionó algo de un libro ¿cierto?, dígame que tipo de libro quiere, aquí al lado tenemos una gran biblioteca, si quiere puedo intentar conseguírselo- se ofreció amablemente la enfermera.

-Esto… Bueno la verdad dudo mucho que tengan ese tipo de libros allí-

-Oh por favor, dígame, no se preocupe por nada-

-Ehhhh…- Kakashi notó que esa no era del tipo de mujeres que aceptan un no como respuesta y si no le decía no se la sacaría de encima en un buen rato, además ¿qué mal podía hacer?, tal vez ella podía conseguirle uno de sus amados librillos –Verá el libro que busco es de…-

(…) 4,6 segundos después

-KYAAAAAAAAA ¡Pervertido!-

Seguido del grito, se oyó un sonoro portazo.

_-"O tal vez no" – _suspiró de nuevo.

_-"Sabía que no tenía que haberle dicho nada, y tan amable que se porto…"-_ Pensó mientras se disponía a comer, y recordaba algunas cosas que le hicieron reír como lo ocurrido cuando entró Temari a la habitación hacía rato.

**Flash Back**

Kakashi estaba despierto, tenía rato mirando a Sakura dormir, de vez en cuando acariciaba un poco su rostro y cabello. Entonces entró Temari.

-Kakashi, estás despierto, que bien has visto a Saku… Oh…-

-Hola Temari…Shhhh -señaló con su dedo a la chica que se encontraba durmiendo como gesto para que no hiciera mucho ruido.

-Mmmm ya veo con que aquí es donde estaba, se quedó dormida, vaya esta chica es un caso… ¡nos hizo preocupar!-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

-Que se escapó de la sala de enfermería donde le estaban atendiendo las heridas y donde podría descansar con una cama propia y ropas limpias, por venir a ver a su "Sensei" eso me dijo Gaara…-

-¿Hizo eso?-

-Si-

Ambos la miraron conmovidos… se veía muy inocente como una pequeña niña aferrándose a la mano de Kakashi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Interrumpió la Rubia

-¿Si?-

-¿Eres su sensei?-

Kakashi rió -No, solía serlo hace mucho tiempo….-

-Entonces ¿por qué te sigue llamando así?-

-Esa pregunta me la he hecho durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera yo lo sé… una vez me dijo que era por cariño…- respondió recordando lo que le dijo cuando la encontró en el árbol.

-Ya veo "_si definitivamente esa chica es un caso" _La verdad debe estar muy cansada y esas ropas que lleva puesta están manchadas de sangre, quizás debería asearse y luego descansar un poco_-_

-Ah si es verdad-

-La despertaré, no soporto ver a alguien con ropa sucia y menos con rastros de sangre-

-Si- Kakashi solo veía a la pelirosa mientras acariciaba el revés se su mano con el dedo pulgar.

-"_Parece que le importa mucho, el lazo entre ellos sea de amistad, cariño o algo más es muy fuerte eso se nota, ambos se quieren mucho_"- Se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a mover su cabeza para despertarla.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Cariño?- Se preguntó Kakashi al terminar su comida con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luego en la posada…

Sakura salía de un largo, largo, largo baño y se tumbó en la cama a pensar…

-Dentro de un rato tendré que regresar al hospital –suspiró- ¿Cómo estará Kakashi? …Mmmm es verdad debo llevarle ropa limpia…- y allí se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido -¡Ahhh! ¿cómo rayos entraré a su habitación?-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Y en el Hospital….

Kakashi salía del baño de la habitación.

-¡Achu!- Se llevó una mano a la nariz –O alguien esta hablando de mí o soy alérgico al detergente con que lavan el baño- Se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-Moriré de inanición… espero que Sakura se de prisa, ya se tardó mucho -Miró el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 7:10 p.m.- Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo, tal vez debería ir a preguntar y… Ah cierto compré el nuevo tomo de Icha-Icha Paradise antes de comenzar la misión –Sonrió distrayéndose por completo - Debe estar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón entre mis…¿Y MIS COSAS?-

La ropa y demás cosas de Kakashi ya no estaban donde él las recordaba.

-Pero qué…-

Kakashi abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza de un lado a otro en el corredor, lo único que llevaba puesto era una de esas batas blancas de hospital con puntitos verdes, su máscara ni siquiera traía la banda de la aldea de la hoja que tapaba su Sharingan por lo que permanecía con ese ojo cerrado, se propuso encontrar al gracioso que se llevó sus cosas. No sin antes fijarse en el número de la puerta –"_209 bien"-_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Los pasillos de la posada eran sutilmente alumbrados por una serie de pequeños candelabros ubicados en pares por todo el corredor, dándole una atmósfera bastante cálida y confortable, lo suficiente como para hacer bostezar a Sakura- "_Bueno será mejor que me de prisa, Kakashi debe estar muy fastidiado, conociéndolo seguro debe estar como loco buscando uno de sus morbosos libros jijiji_"- pensaba mientras cargaba una mochila que tenía adentro varias cosas de Kakashi y de ella, retiraría el hospedaje ya que estarían varios días en el hospital.

-Oh Gaara ¡hola!- lo encontró en recepción.

-Hola, déjame, te ayudaré- se ofreció a cargar la mochila.

-Gracias-

-Si…no es nada, ¿nos vamos ya?-

-Claro- sonrió

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el hospital…

Kakashi se escabullía como buen ninja por los pasillos buscando sus cosas.

_-"Mmmm donde demonios habrán puesto mis cosas, seguro fue esa enfermera, estas mujeres de hoy, son cada vez más vengativas_"- pensaba Hatake mientras caminaba. La gente se le quedaba mirando al verlo caminar, justo después que pasaba se ponían a reír –"¿_Qué le pasa a la gente de este lugar?"_-

-Oiga señor- sintió como jalaban su bata.

-¿Eh? -Kakashi volteó y miro hacia abajo - _"Un niño"_ ¿Si?-

-Usted esta desnudo señor…- Dijo el pequeño que llevaba un pijama amarillo y sostenía una frazada azul, mientras señalaba la espalda de Kakashi.

-¡¿Eh?!-

Efectivamente esas batas de hospitales eran entreabiertas por detrás.

-Esto… tienes razón!!- Kakashi, para aguantar la tela, pegó la espalda contra una pared, que como era de esperarse en un hospital, estaba helada… lo que le hizo dar un salto hacia delante, por donde justo pasaba una enfermera.

-"_Brrrr_" Oiga enfermera- llamó sin dejar de sostener la tela.

-¿Si señor?-

-Quería solicitar una información- dijo él.

-Dígame- respondió ella.

-Quería saber quien fue la última persona en entrar a la habitación 209-

-Hm acompáñeme por favor-

La enfermera lo llevó hasta la recepción.

Una vez allí

-Dígame su nombre por favor-

-Hatake Kakashi- respondió él.

-Mmmm, lo siento pero no le puedo dar la información que me pide- respondió la enfermera.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque debemos mantener reservada la privacidad de nuestros pacientes- dijo ella

-No me diga… por eso violaron **Mi **privacidad entrando en **Mi** habitación y llevándose **Mis** cosas… - dijo Kakashi

-Eh lo siento… -Intentó calmarlo -Pero según este registro no hay ningún Hatake Kakashi en esa habitación porque…-

-¿Pero de que habla? ¿Cómo que no hay ningún Hatake Kakashi ahí?- Kakashi comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Lo siento pero al parecer en la habitación 206…-

Kakashi la interrumpió –Quiero que llame a la ultima enfermera que allí entró-

Entonces apareció el doctor Hiraguisawa en la escena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí señor Hatake?- intervino el médico.

-Doctor Hiraguisawa, este paciente afirma que esta en la habitación 209, pero no tengo registros con su nombre ahí, en la habitación 206 es que tengo…-

-Pero eso es imposible si ni siquiera existe la habitación…- Interrumpió el doctor

Kakashi lo volvió a interrumpir –No tengo idea de cuanto conocimiento posean acerca de a infraestructura de este hospital y no es que me importe mucho pero…¡Claro que la hay y se llevaron mis cosas!- replicó Kakashi.

Ambos funcionarios del hospital se lo quedaron viendo en silencio por largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos emitiera palabra alguna

…

-Enfermera traiga un sedante- Finalmente dijo el doctor con resignación en su semblante.

-¿Qué?-Ahora Kakashi era el confundido.

-Si doctor- respondió la enfermera igual de resignada.

-Señor Hatake esto es por su bien, ¿Qué pensaría la señorita Haruno lo viera así?, además es obvio que esta delirando -

-Aquí esta el sedante doctor- La enfermera volvió inmediatamente con una inyección.

-Hey esperen un momento- Kakashi retrocedía tratando de buscar una explicación más concreta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es por su bien, ni siquiera debería estar de pie- explicó el doctor acercándose con la inyección, cosa que comenzaba a asustar a Kakashi –Quédese quieto por favor esto no dolerá-

-Esto si que no- Y con un simple "Puff" Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo.

Suspiró ya a salvo en otra parte del hospital -Que cerca, creo que si debo descansar ese simple jutsu me agotó, ya me esforcé mucho…- Pero antes de emprender el camino hasta su si-existente-habitación-209, algo captó su atención, o mejor dicho, la atención de su nariz - snif snif (…) ese olor… es ¡mi ropa! Está cerca-

Kakashi rastreó el olor por un largo pasillo y se detuvo frente una puerta.

-Si… han de estar aquí… - Abrió la puerta y entró a lo que parecía ser una habitación de lavado Ya la encontré, ¡mi ropa! – De inmediato se puso a revisarla- ¡Mi libro!- exclamó triunfal –Bueno será mejor que regrese a mi habitación Sakura seguro no tarda en llegar -

Dicho esto salió del cuarto de lavandería con su ropa y libro en mano, típicamente lo leía mientras caminaba.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras en la recepción del hospital…

-Gracias Gaara por acompañarme- dijo la joven kunoichi sonriendo dulcemente y mostrando gratitud.

-No fue nada – Una sonrisa dulce y tierna que enmarcada en su rostro y con esa leve tonalidad carmesí en sus mejillas la hacía ver adorable y… .

-¿Estas bien? –Sakura se acercó a él - ¿Te duele mucho el brazo? ¿Quieres que te lo revise?-

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Mmmm no te creo, ustedes los hombres se hacen los valientes pero delante de un médico se desmoronan, yo te voy a revisar el brazo sólo espera a que chequeé a Kakashi ¿De acuerdo? –

-Está bien- dijo Gaara tras un leve suspiro de resignación.

-Muy bien espérame aquí-

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras en los pasillos

-"Entonces Sasori dijo.."- leía Kakashi

-_Oye no regresen_ – En eso, sintió gritos de niños jugando su alrededor y desvió la atención de su querido libro - ¡_No esperen!- _Gritaban.

-Oigan niños, niños, cálmense ya, ¡quédense quietos! ¡Hey!- Kakashi se tambaleaba con tantos niños dando vueltas a su alrededor hasta que se cayó y los niños por consiguiente se fueron corriendo.

-¡Auch!, cada día estos chicos son mas tercos e hiperactivos -Kakashi se frotaba la espalda mientras murmuraba pequeñas maldiciones - pequeños demonios, debería haber una regla para que los encerraran en los hospitales o algo así- decía mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo.

-¿Eh?- notó que algo le faltaba – Mi libro ¿A dónde se fue?- volteó y vio que uno de los niños, el más pequeño de los niños lo tenía, -¡Hey niño ven acá y devuélveme eso!- Kakashi enseguida se puso a correr detrás del niño que al verlo acercar y como era de esperar también salio corriendo.

-¡Oye no corras niño!- gritaba Kakashi detrás de él –"_Que bárbaro estos chicos corren muy rápido para su edad y yo no estoy en condiciones de corretearlos_"- pensaba Kakashi mientras comenzaba a cansarse.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Y en la habitación 206…

El sonido seco de golpes en la puerta hizo eco en el lugar, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Kakashi-sensei es Sakura, puedo pasar?-

(…)

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- la chica, sin esperar invitación entró.

_-"No puede ser ¿donde está? Será que… empeoró?"-_ Sakura se alarmó tanto que tiró la mochila en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia la recepción.

-¡Enfermera!, ¡Enfermera!- Llamaba mientras corría.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

-Estos niños ¿Qué nunca se cansan?- decía Kakashi con respiración entrecortada. Había parado un momento para descansar recostándose de una pared –El doctor tenía razón, ni siquiera debería estar de pie- Entonces escuchó unos gritos de una voz que le pareció muy familiar.

_-¡Enfermera!, ¡Enfermera!-_

-"¿_Sakura?"-_ pensó y volteó a ver –¡Sakura!- llamó

-¡Ahí está enfermera, aguántelo para ponerle el sedante!- Gritó el doctor Hiraguisawa.

-Si doctor Hiraguisawa- Por lo visto aún le perseguían.

-¿¡Eh!? _"No tengo suficiente chakra para teletransportarme, tendré que hacerlo a la antigüa"-_

-No corra señor Hatake ¡no huya!-

Pero Kakashi siguió corriendo y giró a la esquina de un pasillo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gaara por su parte, pasaba por uno de los pasillos ayudando a Sakura en su búsqueda y vio la ropa de Kakashi tirada en el piso. Cosa que le llamó mucho la atención, por no decir que le extrañó.

-Debe estar cerca- Se había encontrado con Sakura hacía rato, la pobre estaba muy preocupada por la aparente "desaparición" de su sensei, al cual, misteriosamente ninguna enfermera había visto. Por lo que se ofreció amablemente a ayudar.

Sakura mientras, veía a un niño que se había caído en el piso.

-¿Oye estás bien? Déjame revisarte soy médico- le atendía Sakura –No deberías estar corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital es peligroso tanto para ti, como para los otros pacientes- le regañó.

-Lo siento mucho señorita-

-No hay problema, pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer-

-Lo prometo-

-Muy bien ahora ve hacia aquella enferme de ahí y pídele que te ponga una curita en ese raspón y no te preocupes que no duele nada–

-Ehh si muchas gracias doctora-

-De nada …¿Uh? oye ¿Qué es eso que traes allí?- dijo Sakura señalando un pequeño libro anaranjado extrañamente conocido para ella que traía el niño en la mano.

-¿Esto?, ¡Ah si! me lo encontré en el pasillo cuando jugaba con mis amigos, luego un viejo amargado me lo quería quitar y me persiguió por todo el hospital-

-"_Mmmm viejo amargado hentai me suena a…"_ Bueno esto no es para un jovencito de tu edad, me lo llevaré yo ¿entendido? -

-¡Hai Arigatou!-

Sakura le sonrió al pequeño y luego escuchó el llamado de Gaara.

-Oye Sakura creo que esta por aquí-

-¿Qué?- se echó a correr en esa dirección, dio vuelta en un pasillo y siguió.

En ese mismo momento…

Kakashi escuchó como Gaara llamaba a Sakura y se distrajo tontamente volteando, vio a Gaara y a los doctores que lo perseguían, tropezaron con Gaara haciendo que la aguja saliera volando, pero por distraído no se dio cuenta que el mismo tropezó con una chica mientras corría cayendo sobre ésta.

-Eh lo siento-

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-

Ambos, como era de esperarse se sonrojaron por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Y allí Kakashi percibió un objeto corto punzante desconocido penetrar dolorosamente y como un piquete sobre la piel de su retaguardia.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó él

-¿Q..Qué pasó?- preguntó nerviosa desde abajo. -¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Sa…ku…ra – No le dio tiempo terminar la frase por el mareo repentino, terminó quedando inconsciente sobre la pobre Sakura, la cual estaba sonrojada al máximo y ni siquiera se podía mover por el gran peso que tenía encima.

-¡Oiga Kakashi-sensei no se duerma! Noo, ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!!-

_**-"¡**__**Kyaaa está sobre nosotras, creo que me voy a desmayar!"-**_

Fin cap 12

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

_**(Capitulo 12 editado ¡Feliz navidad! xD 20-12-08)**_

**Kakashi: Hey!**

**Kenka: bueno, bueno corrijo " Nota de Autora y Kakashi ¬¬"**

**Kakashi: Así esta mejor **

**Kenka: Este fue el capitulo "Especial de despedida" lo llame así por que… **

**Kakashi: Porque es el ultimo que escribirás? **

**Kenka: No Baka! ¬¬, lo llame así porque es el ultimo que escribiré antes de irme xD (no el ultimo que escribiré en general Dios no x.x) por eso lo hice tan largo y a diferencia de los demás tan cómico xDDDD, espero les haya gustado. **

**Kakashi: Claro disfrutan verme sufrir ¬¬**

**Kenka: Ah no seas así, yo te quiero mucho Kakashi-kun n.n**

**Kakashi: Ja! no me digas….Se nota que me amas! ¬¬ (tono irónico) con eso de "No le dio tiempo terminar la frase por el mareo repentino, terminó quedando inconsciente" y tenerme encerrado en un hospital todo el día recién operado del corazón U¬¬**

**Kenka: Eso lo hice pues…porque…era parte de la historia Un.n jejeje, no te preocupes después viene lo bueno :O**

**Kakashi: x.x me pregunto que locuras habrás escrito…**

**Kenka: muajaja espera y lo veras espera y lo veras jejeje xDDD.**

**Kakashi: -.-''**

**Kenka: cof… cof, Pues si me voy mañana, pero no sin antes darle las gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan los tan queridos reviews, esas personas especiales para mi (Kakashi tose falsamente) y… para Kakashi también n.n, que me animan a continuar con el fic día a día, esas personas que…**

**Kakashi: (interrumpiendo) son mis admiradores, ya no te inspires que te conozco cuando lo haces, pasa al punto…**

**Kenka: Oye déjame terminar! Bueno si eso también n.n pero en general gracias a:**

**aiora-chan**

**MYsweetAngel**

**katyx**

**-chan**

**Ellistriel**

**-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**En serio muchas gracias por sus opiniones**

**Kakashi: y por sus quejas, enserio manden quejas, por favor T.T yo por ejemplo tengo muchas quejas pero esta niña nunca las lee. Como ¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen a Sakura y a mi cuando…**

**Kenka: Shhh calla mortal! Recuerda que es mi fic y puedo hacer que "accidentalmente" por causas "accidentales" de la vida, se queme tu preciosa mascarita, claro "accidentalmente" hablando -**

**Kakashi: Ven lo que digo?**

**Kenka: Hay Dios ya me verán pasando las 8 horas de vuelo escribiendo en el avión acerca del fic x.x.**

**Kakashi: Loca, solo a ti se te ocurre.**

**Kenka: es verdad xD pero que prefieres que me las pase durmiendo, es muy incomodo sabes!**

**Kakashi: Eh perdón dijiste algo?**

**Kenka: Huyyyy . '' hey y por cierto y tu que haces aquí?**

**Kakashi: Vine a despedirme, que no es obvio?**

**Kenka: aH! Pues gracias… tan lindo mi kakashi-kun :D**

**Kakashi: ôO pues ya no te ilusiones tanto, me vine a despedir por que no se cuando volveré a verte.**

**Kenka: pues no te preocupes, cuando vuelva a actualizar.**

**Kakashi: y eso será?**

**Kenka: pues no se pero seguro que desde Italia lo intento, lo prometo ;)**

**Kakashi: Esta bien, pero te cuidas eh?**

**Kenka: claro, claro si te preocupo ves!?**

**Kakashi: (…)**

**Kenka: aquí están las preguntas de**

**Kakashi: ahí no las preguntas tontas otra vez! ¬¬**

**Kenka: No son tontas! . ¿O si? T.T ya ves me deprimiste! Feliz?.**

**Kakashi: no, no anda, anda has tus preguntillas…Un.n**

**Kenka: snif snif … bueno T.T pero como me hiciste sentir mal las dirás conmigo si? (cara de perrito triste)**

**Kakashi: Bueno, bueno.**

**-¿Quién se llevó la ropa de Kakashi? ¿y por qué se la llevaron? ¿Cuál es el misterio de la habitación 209? ¿Cómo seguirá ahora la misión con Kakashi en el hospital? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Oshinaro? ¿Qué planes tiene Gaara? Y mas importante ¿Cómo logrará Sakura levantarse con Kakashi encima? Y ¿Es posible que Inner Sakura se desmaye? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap. 13 Batalla contra en Shinzensumi!**_

**Kenka: Chao y cuídense mucho hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Kakashi: Adiós, y… te cuidas eh?**

**Kenka: si, si… Ya ven lo traigo lokito muajaja xDDD**

**Kakashi: uff **

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	13. Batalla contra el shinzensumi

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

_**-"…Inner Sakura Hablando…"-**_

* * *

_**Cap. 13 Batalla contra el shinzensumi/ ¡especial de bienvenida!**_

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, le incomodaba un poco la luz pero poco a poco se incorporó al ambiente, dedujo que estaba en la cama de su cuarto del hospital, cuatro personas lo rodeaban, mirándolo con detenimiento, lo cual no era muy cómodo para él.

-Parece que ya despertó- dijo la joven con uniforme blanco.

-Puff y hasta que al fin- agregó la rubia

Trató de sentarse, pero su cabeza era un caos.

-Oh… con cuidado, no te esfuerces kakashi-sensei ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakura ayudando al peliplateado a sentarse.

-Mmm todo me da vueltas. ¿Cuánto dormí?- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Es normal, son los efectos secundarios del sedante- explicó el doctor Hiraguisawa.

- Un día y medio, Kakashi-sensei ¡Pero en qué estabas pensado!, ¿Escabullirte de la habitación?, ¿Formar un escándalo en recepción? ¿Perseguir niños por todo el hospital? ¿Y Bajo tu condición? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser eso para ti?- le reprochó la pelirosa ojos esmeraldas – ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba!-

Kakashi estaba perplejo -No era mi intención preocuparlos todo fue un accidente…- trató de excusarse.

-¡Nada de excusas! Te **Pedí** que te cuidaras, me **prometiste** que te cuidarías, salgo por una hora y mira todo el lió en el que te metes-

-Es que me perdí y no encontraba la habitación…-

-¡Pero claro que no la encontrabas, estabas buscando la habitación 209 cuando estás en la 206 de 208 habitaciones!- volvió a reprenderle.

-¿Hm? Pero si yo vi el número de la puerta al salir y…- fue interrumpido.

La figura de una mujer apareció entre los presentes muy apenada con la vista baja.

-¿Usted?- la misma enfermera que lo había llamado pervertido el día anterior.

-Si perdonen, es que verán, me temo que al salir por puerta ayer de la habitación la he azotado muy fuerte y el número 6 que estaba flojo se volteó convirtiéndose en un 9, me di cuenta después, cuando volví a pasar- dijo la castaña mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

**Flash Back**

La enfermera cargaba un carrito de ropa sucia en dirección a la lavandería y se detuvo en una puerta que le llamó la atención.

-"¿209? ¿Pero qué?"- miró más de cerca y volvió el número a su posición normal, para evitar contratiempos decidió entrar y decirle al paciente de lo ocurrido, el cual para su sorpresa no estaba allí.

-¿Señor Hatake?- llamó sin obtener respuesta, cuando se disponía a salir vio unas ropas muy arrugadas y sucias sobre una mesa, las revisó y estaban manchadas de sangre, tierra y además apestaban.

-"_La_ _señorita Haruno dijo que necesitaba ropas limpias de todas formas, se las traeré mas tarde_"- luego puso la ropa de Kakashi en el carrito y salió de la habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Lo siento, como verán todo esto es culpa mía- la enfermera bajó aún más la mirada.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa general dentro de la habitación.

-Entonces… -Kakashi miró a la otra enfermera de reojo - …Yo tenía razón- dijo con disgusto al tiempo se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues si creo que si, también me disculpo- admitió la recepcionista sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-Bien, aclarado el tema creo que ya podemos retirarnos, la señorita Haruno debe examinar al señor Hatake- Intervino el médico sacando a todos de la habitación –Si necesitan algo solo llámenme- agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Si gracias- dijo la kunoichi –Muy bien, hora de examinarte- se dirigió al ninja sobre la cama.

Kakashi se acomodó.

-A ver, quítate la bata- ordenó.

-¿Qué?- Y por supuesto Kakashi no pudo evitar exclamar su sorpresa.

-No baka, me refiero a sólo la parte de arriba -

-Ah si, claro- Kakashi obedeció saliendo de su sorpresa inicial y la doctora Haruno se dispuso a hacer su trabajo finalmente.

Sakura examinaba la cicatriz en el pecho de Kakashi, era la primera vez que lo veía de torso desnudo con tanto detenimiento, pues durante la operación su prioridad era operar el corazón. No pudo evitar sentirse acalorada al examinar el pecho bien formado con los músculos altamente definidos de él.

-¿Te ha dado molestias?- preguntó Sakura aún examinando con sus manos recubiertas de una tonalidad verde agua.

-No- respondió, sentía extraños escalofríos en su espalda al sentir las manos de ella recorrer su pecho, pero disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Has sentido frío en alguna parte del cuerpo?- Y así comenzó el interrogatorio.

-No-

-¿Mareos repentinos?-

-No-

-¿Calambres?-

-No-

-¿Cosquillas?-

-No-

-¿Cansancio?-

-Si, pero fue por lo de tanto correr ayer-

-Claro, no estas en condiciones, además ayer casi no tenias energía, ¿sientes que tu chakra aún te falta?-

-No, ya se esta recuperando, para mañana debe estar en su nivel normal-

-Que bien –Suspiró - Menos mal que no sientes ningún efecto secundario que indique hubo error en la operación, y tu cicatriz ya va mejorando esta casi lista, debo decir que nunca vi una recuperación tan rápida- le dijo continuando con su examen.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, demasiado tal vez, pero no podía permitirse aquello, ella era su ex-alumna, su compañera, por unos segundos maldijo los libros de Jiraya y se maldijo a si mismo por sentir lo que sentía ¿Pero que podía hacer? Aunque quisiera no podía negar que la quería demasiado y deseaba sentir esas caricias todos los días que le restaban a su vida y ser él el único hombre quien provocara en ella y su cuerpo las mismas sensaciones.

Por más que fuera por propósitos médicos, se le hacía muy difícil a Kakashi el controlarse, ella debía quitar sus manos de ahí **ya**.

-"_Cuantas cicatrices_"- Pensó ella con tristeza delineando con sus dedos una más o menos larga, estaba segura que esa fue la que le dejo Zabuza después de aquella pelea hace tanto tiempo –¿Uh?-

Una mano apretó fuertemente su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera examinando su pecho, ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-Por favor para…- susurró suplicante, ella no tenía idea de las sensaciones que sus toques provocaban en él, ni de lo que podía llegar a suceder si continuaba. Solo se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos –Yo…- el ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas tenso y acalorado.

Los repiques en la puerta los hicieron retomara la compostura y volver a la realidad.

-Permiso, somos Gaara y Kankuro ¿Podemos pasar?- se oyeron voces detrás de la puerta

Kakashi soltó rápidamente la muñeca de ella y pusó la bata en su lugar, mientras que Sakura se separpo aprisa de él, justo a tiempo para que entraran ambos personajes.

-Buenas tardes Kankuro, Gaara- dijo haciendo cierta reverencia.

-Hemos venido a hablar acerca de la misión- dijo Kankuro

-Hemos estado investigando, este grupo le ha dado muchos problemas a Sunagakure, su misión ha cambiado drásticamente de clase C a clase A y Kakashi resultó gravemente herido, además de que se vio altamente involucrado en ella pues querían robar una de las técnicas copiadas por él y utilizarlas para atentar contra la arena. No lo permitiremos, ésta misión no es más asunto de Konoha únicamente, ahora también es asunto nuestro- Enfatizó Gaara.

-Ya le comunicamos lo sucedido a Tsunade-sama la Hokage, y en vista de que Kakashi no está en condiciones de actuar en estos momentos, Gaara, Sakura y yo continuaremos con la misión- agregó Kankuro.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación.

-Si no me equivoco me iban a dar de alta mañana ¿no Sakura?- dijo Kakashi

-Si- respondió.

-Entonces podremos continuar con la misión; Kazekage Gaara con todo respeto, estoy seguro de que Sakura y yo podremos terminar la misión, después de todo es mi responsabilidad y es a mí a quien buscan- le dijo el ninja copia

-Lo siento Kakashi pero no puedo permitir eso, ésta misión ya se ha retrasado dos días por tu condición, no podemos esperar más, además ya descubrimos la ubicación exacta de la base y hemos planificado una estrategia que nos permitirá hacer una emboscada-

-¿Estrategia? ¿A que te refieres Gaara?- preguntó Sakura

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Más tarde ese día Sakura, Kankuro y Kakashi corrían para llegar a la base del shinzensumi, se encontraba debajo del templo al que habían ido con Oshinaro, como era de esperarse lograron infiltrarse fácilmente derribando cautelosamente algunos guardias.

-Kankuro entrarás conmigo, Sakura quédate afuera y apégate al plan-

-Hai- Asintió Haruno.

Kakashi y Kankuro entraron en la base en busca de Ino, la base era parecida a un laberinto y estaba oscura, revisaron muchos cuartos hasta que finalmente la encontraron en uno de ellos inconsciente recostada en una cama.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El ninja copia de Konoha y el hermano mayor del Kazekage, pero que honor, disculpen que no les preparé una cordial bienvenida- Resinó una gruesa voz

Ambos shinobis voltearon y se encontraron con un hombre encapuchado.

-Kuso- Maldijo Kankuro preparando su marioneta para la batalla.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a salir ninjas de las sombras atacando a Kakashi y a Kankuro quienes se defendían en lo posible mientras se aseguraban de que Ino no resultara herida.

Mientras afuera de la base.

Sakura seguía oculta entre la maleza cerca de la entrada, solo tenía que esperar a que salieran, vigilar que nadie entrara y cuando trajeran a Ino ella debía llevarla lejos a un sitio donde le quitarían el sello.

El ruido de ramas crujiendo la alertó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Sakura se puso en guardia.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el hospital.

Un desesperado peliplateado contaba las horas para salir de allí y saber si la misión había resultado.

-"_Tsk ¿qué habrá pasado?"-_

De un "Pof" apareció un perro en mitad de la habitación que parecía estar un poco maltratado.

-¿Pakkun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué te pasó?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Kakashi, al fin te encontré, es… Oshinaro…- declaró el perro algo cansado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Peligra?- Kakashi se dirigió rápido a al perro para atender sus lesiones.

-No… él no…es…Sakura ¡Oshinaro busca a Sakura!-

Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par.

Momentos después se encontraba saltando de rama en rama a toda prisa a donde se suponían que estaban Sakura, Kankuro y Gaara. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde… mientras saltaba no podía dejar de pensar en Oshinaro y en lo que Pakkun le acababa de decir.

Frunció el ceño.

–"_Maldito_"-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kankuro se defendía con su marioneta al igual que su compañero, pero esos ninjas los acorralaban cada vez más.

-Como Ino no pudo terminar el trabajo lo haré yo!- dijo el hombre encapuchado jefe del grupo shinzensumi.

Se acercó al Jounnin y puso una mano en su cabeza apretándola fuertemente –¡Dile adiós a tus recuerdos ninja copia!... –De un segundo a otro algo parecía andar mal -Pe-pero que demonios?, Ahg –Se quejó quitando la mano de su cabeza inmediatamente - tú…tú…¿qué tienes adentro?- exclamo el hombre alarmado. –No eres Hatake-

-Hn- Sonrió. Una leve corriente de arena los fue envolviendo a ambos hasta volverse mas sólida y aprisionar al encapuchado.

-No….- le respondió –Soy tu peor pesadilla…- la arena apretó más al encapuchado hasta que empezó a retorcerse de dolor – "_Hora de acabar con esto_" **Sabaku Kyu** …-

El hombre palideció totalmente al ver como se desvanecía el traje de Jounnin dejando paso a su verdadera identidad.

-Sa…Sa…Sabaku no Gaara!-

Fin capitulo 13

* * *

**Kenka: Nota de Autora** _**(Capitulo editado el 20 -12-08)**_

**Kakashi: y Kakashi**

**Kenka: Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me extrañaron? bueno ya estoy devuelta por fin en mi país :D y al fin pude continuar con la historia.**

**Kakashi: se terminó mi paz**

**Kenka: ¿A poco no estas feliz de que haya vuelto?**

**Kakashi: (pensando)**

**Kenka: Kakashi :k**

**Kakashi: yare, yare si, si estoy feliz ….n.n un mes es mucho tiempo…**

**Kenka: Mas te vale ¬¬, cof… cof bueno volviendo a lo del fic quiero que sepan que adelante mucho mientras no estaba, en unos cuadernos**

**Kakashi: Unos? Que quieres decir con unos?**

**Kenka: ehjem, bueno si unos cuadernos Un.n**

**Kakashi: eso quiere decir que esta historia va a ser muy larga (suspiro) en que lío me habrás metido?**

**Kenka: bueno tampoco es para tanto, al final serás muy feliz ya veras :D**

**Kakashi: por que eso no me convence? **

**Kenka: ¬¬ entonces como les iba diciendo, me la pase muy bien en Italia pero extrañe mucho mi casa y por eso estoy muy feliz por que ya estoy en mi casita y puedo escribir todo lo que quiera.**

**En este capitulo no se si se habrán dado cuenta, se respondieron casi todas las preguntas del capitulo anterior (menos de que si Inner Sakura se puede desmayar xD) en el próximo se resolverán mas preguntas por que quizás algunos hayan quedado un poco confundidos esperemos que no TT , bueno ahora es tiempo de darles las gracias y mandar muchos saludos a esas personas tan especiales que me dejan reviews… Kakashi me haces el honor?**

**Kakashi: si**

**Kenka y Kakashi: Muchas gracias a…**

**-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

**aiora-chan**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**

**Ellistriel**

**arisu-chan77**

**katyx**

**CaTa Diethel**

**sakura-cham**

**Kenka: AH! y un saludo muy especial a ****emiliii-chan hatake**

**Kakashi: que raro, no hay quejas ¬¬**

**Kenka: jajaja que obsesión tienes con que se quejen buenos al menos agradece que no queme tu mascara esa fue una petición u.u**

**Kakashi: Ja! No me digas **

**Kenka: gracias Kakashi bueno ahora viene mi parte favorita**

**Kakashi: no me digas yo adivino, las preguntas no? **

**Kenka: pues si xD**

**Kakashi: veamos que nos traes hoy**

**Kenka: con mucho gusto**

**-¿Cuál era el verdadero plan de Gaara¿Qué pasara con el grupo Shinzensumi y su lider¿Para que Oshinaro busca a Sakura¿Quién se le presento a Sakura¿Cómo seguirá la salud de Kakashi ahora¿Qué le sucedió a Pakkun?...**

**Kakashi¿Seguirán interrumpiendo los momentos tensos entre Sakura y Kakashi?**

**Kenka: Kakashi!!!!! No me interrumpas!**

**Kakashi: xD no pude resistirme**

**Kenka: pues ve como haces para "resistirte"**

**-Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap. 14 Fin de la batalla, la proposición de Gaara**_

**Kakashi: espera un momento, como es eso de que ¿cómo seguirá mi salud ahora? Kenka…**

**Kenka: ehjem eso lo sabremos luego (se va caminado) Un.n**

**Kakashi: oye regresa aquí! Cuando será eso?**

**Kenka: asustado? Jajaja pronto, pronto ahora relájate si? nunca dejaría que te sucediera algo malo, chao Kakashi nos vemos luego.**

**Kakashi: hey!**

**Dejen reviews plisss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	14. Fin de la batalla, Proposicion de Gaara

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Dile NO al plagio.

_**-"…Inner Sakura Hablando…"-**_

* * *

_**Cap. 14 Fin de la batalla, La proposición de Gaara**__**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura bajó la guardia sorprendida —¡Oshinaro! ¿Pero dónde habías estado?—

—Sakura, debemos irnos ahora — respondió urgido —.Después te explicaré todo—

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No puedo moverme de aquí. Estoy en plena misión— aclaró.

Allí se encontraba él. Oshinaro estaba frente a ella, se veía cansado, con marcadas ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en varios días. También se le veía muy nervioso y desesperado por salir de allí lo antes posible.

Al darse cuenta de que la kunoichi no dejaría su puesto sin una buena explicación, decidió responder algunas de sus preguntas con prisa —El Shinzensumi me atacó ese día, luego me enteré de muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que te quieren secuestrar para extorcionar a Kakashi. No hay tiempo para explicartelo todo, Sakura. Vendrán por ti en cualquier segundo, vamos, hay que irnos— decía el shinobi.

¿Secuestrarla a ella? —¿Irnos? ¿Pero a dónde?— preguntó la pelirosa confundida y apenas asimilando la situación.

—Lejos. Donde pueda protegerte hasta que la misión termine ¿Es que no entiendes? Contigo cerca Kakashi no podrá pelear bien preocupado de que pudieras estar en peligro— seguía insistiendo —Si no por la misión ¿Acaso quieres que algo le pase? ¡Ésta es la mejor opción!

En efecto aquello sonaba como la opción más lógica siendo él de su equipo y la historia respondía todas las dudas de Sakura, pero… ¿Lejos? Aquella palabra no le había gustado en absoluto. Justo antes de aceptar ciegamente el irse con él, algo la detuvo, había una pieza que no encajaba en su mente. Un mal presentimiento la invadió, quizás producto de la desconfianza de su sensei hacia aquel joven frente a ella. Si tenía el presentimiento de que Kakashi se molestaría de irse con él, seguramente sería porque Kakashi no confiaba en Oshinaro y fue sólo entonces que comprendió que si Kakashi no confiaba en Oshinaro, entonces ella tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. Después de todo, con Kakashi sí podía apostar a que lo único que le importaba era su seguridad, a este sujeto en cambio, prácticamente no lo conocía.

—No puedo irme, lo siento mucho, Oshinaro, pero no lo haré. En este momento estamos en medio de una operación muy importante, no puedo abandonar a mis compañeros. Comprenderás que no te puedo acompañar — Se puso en guardia lista para defender su decisión por la fuerza de ser necesario.

—_"¿Qué__? __¡__Hace tres días__ creía en todo lo que le decía!__ Diablos, tendré que hacer que venga conmigo por las malas o si no el plan se arruinará. Si el jefe falla, al menos podríamos chantajear a ese idiota con la vida de Sakura, pero la chiquilla me la está poniendo difícil ¿Le habrá dicho Kakashi algo de nuestro último encuentro?"_Escucha, Sakura, es por tu bien y el de Kakashi —trató de sonreír —, aunque él no me caiga muy bien, me mataría se dejase que algo te pasase así que tendré que llevarte conmigo aunque no quieras — se empezó a acercar a ella.

—Ya dije que no ¡No me iré sin Kakashi!— gritó.

Al parecer, este último comentario ocasionó un efecto bastante brusco en Oshinaro. Escuchar cómo ella defendía a Kakashi y se negaba a alejarse de él, sólo lo hizo enfurecer.

—Maldición, Sakura —la acorraló contra un árbol colocando rudamente un kunai detrás de su nuca y con la otra mano impidiendo que se escapara. El movimiento fue muy tosco, Sakura estaba completamente inmovilizada, pues si lo hacía podría cortarse el cuello.

—¿Qué haces, Oshinaro? ¡Suéltame!— súbitamente él la abofeteó para que se callara, dejándola en sorpendida.

—Sólo te preocupas por él ¿verdad? ¿A quién le importa? —la voz de Oshinaro era áspera y desbordaba desprecio. Ella simplemente no podía levantar la mirada — ¿Qué viste en ese imbécil? no lo entiendo ¡No permitiré que se quede contigo!— ignorando el repudio de la joven, se precipitó para besarla por la fuerza.

—¿Qué?— aunque aún anonadada, ella pudo empujarlo antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, sin embargo, el kunai le provocó un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo por el violento movimiento.

Oshinaro se recuperó fácilmente y enseguida, sin poder contener su ira, se dirigió hacia ella, kunai en la mano. Ella se le quedó mirando, retrocediendo lentamente, muda por la impresión, ignorando los llamados desesperados para que reaccionara de su yo interno, esperando que el hombre asestara, por fin, su golpe. Sin embargo, para Oshinaro, en lugar de sentir la tibia sensación de carne humana siendo cortada, un odioso chirrido metálico fue lo que obtuvo en su lugar.

Justo a tiempo, el ninja copia había hecho acto de aparición, cayendo desde una rama justo entre Sakura y Oshinaro, bloqueando el ataque protectoramente con otro kunai y haciendo a Oshinaro retroceder.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo es qué…? Oh —pero Sakura no pudo terminar su oración. De pronto las palabras habían muerto sobre sus labios y todo rastro de alegría se hubo desvanecido de su rostro. Cerró la boca de inmediato y dio un salto hacia atrás. Al fijar la mirada en su sensei, sintió áspera la garganta. Por primera vez desde que era niña se sintió sumamente ajena a él, era como si entre ellos se hubiera interpuesto una implacable barrera de tajante respeto, construida por pesados bloques de miedo, la cual sintió terror de quebrar con su tono de voz jovial.

Su piel se tornó tan fría como si el invierno hubiese recaído únicamente sobre ella. Había cruzado miradas con su sensei por menos de un segundo y tan sólo ese instante bastó para paralizarla de terror. Tan pronto Kakashi se enfocó en Oshinaro, se sintió idiota por perder el aliento ante el hombre que más la había protegido en el mundo y sin embargo, seguía temblando bajo el efecto de aquella mirada intensa —…"_Sus ojos… sus ojos se ven tan diferentes… como cuando peleó con Zabusa, se ve molesto…no, peor, no sólo se ve molesto… es casi como si…casi como si quisiera, anhelara…torturarlo hasta matarlo…"—_ Aquel implacable instinto asesino y sanguinario que desprendía, respaldado por las insuperables habilidades ninja que sabía que tenía y la mayoría de las cuales continuaban siendo un misterio para ella, le hicieron sentir la superioridad de Kakashi a flor de piel.

Sakura no podía imaginar cómo Oshinaro soportaba aquella mirada sobre sí, pero no debía estar pasándola muy bien; ella ya había visto a su sensei más de un centenar de veces acabar con la vida de sus blancos durante enfrentamientos, pero entonces sólo era frío y preciso, alerta a parar de ser necesario, lo que es más, ella sabía que Kakashi nunca habría cegado una vida de no ser estrictamente necesario, pero esta vez sospechaba que aunque los motivos por los cuales estaba molesto resultasen falsos, aun así él desearía matarlo ¿Era esta furia sofocante a la que se refería Sasuke cuando lo vio pelear contra Zabuza?

-¡Justo a tiempo! — Pakkun apareció a su lado rompiendo la inmensa tensión —Yo fui quien le avisó. Escuché una extraña conversación entre Oshinaro e Ino cuando Kakashi me ordenó vigilarla, seguí investigando y descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones. El día que los emboscaron era sólo parte de un plan entre Oshinaro e Ino. Él se mantuvo escondido todos estos días hasta que le ordenaron salir en tu búsqueda hoy durante el atentado que está sufriendo ahora la base aprovechándose de la conmoción. Sabían que vendríamos desde un principio, querían usarte contra Kakashi como medio de extorción en caso de que el jefe del Shinzensumi o Ino fallaran contra él… Sakura, Oshinaro siempre ha estado trabajando para el Shinzensumi—.

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿Estuvieron con el enemigo todo el tiempo? ¡Y ella casi había caído en su trampa! —"¿_Entonces él también era un traidor?"—_.

—Habría avisado antes, pero me descubrieron y atacaron. Hace sólo unas horas que recuperé la conciencia—exclamó el can sin quitar los ojos de su amo.

Pero Sakura aún no salía de su impresión inicial, todo cuanto acababa de pasar le parecía tan irreal: la traición de sus camaradas, el acoso repentino de Oshinaro, el comportamiento y mirada asesina de su sensei… esa mirada de Kakashi, por la cual sintió miedo como nunca antes de cruzar su vista con la de él, y sin embargo, como Pakkun, ella tampoco podía despegar su atención del hombre.

—…Te advertí…— la gruesa voz de Kakashi resonó por fin, entre una sentencia que se desvaneció en el aire, insinuante…

—Hm— Oshinaro frunció el ceño tras comprender, y fue entonces cuando el mal recuerdo de dos amenazas de muerte se juntaron ante sus ojos en una sola escena que él veía siempre desde un mismo ángulo: tumbado en el suelo, golpeado y humillado bajo el semblante de aquel mismo hombre.

— ¡Te advertí que no tocaras a Sakura!— bramó Kakashi dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía en frente, mientras oprimía más fuerza al encuentro de sus armas, provocando que Oshinaro apenas pudiera mantenerlo.

Sin dudas, estaba lleno de furia e impotencia. Furia, por haber estado a punto de volver a confiar en Oshinaro, atribuyendo su resquemor a los celos que desataba en él y sintiéndose culpable por no poder considerar la idea de que aquel joven hubiera dejado su pasado atrás —porque ahora admitiría que estuvo celoso— e impotencia, por no haber podido llegar antes y evitar que Sakura resultara expuesta. Sus ojos, ambos, reflejaban sólo una cosa.

_Odio_.

Aquella era una de las contadas y escasas veces que expresaba sus emociones tan abiertamente en medio de una batalla, manifestándolas en letales ataques dirigidos a su objetivo, pues sabía de antemano la desventaja que aquello provocaba durante un encuentro. El hecho de que tu enemigo sepa cómo te sientes, puede resultar tan peligroso como pelear desarmado. Primera regla ANBU que llevaba grabada a fuego sobre la piel: _las emociones delatan tus movimientos_, _los movimientos torpes te llevan a la derrota, los ANBU son guerreros perfectos, por lo tanto los ANBU no tienen emociones_. Pero esta vez, simplemente no podía hacer nada por su sangre hirviente de cólera, era demasiado personal como para no involucrar sus sentimientos…, quería terminar con la vida de su adversario de manera rápida y limpia, lo había prometido en una ocasión y por fin lo cumpliría…

_Porque aquella vez se había contenido, aquella vez no había podido hacerlo. La ira que había desencadenado el error de Oshinaro había sido grande, pero no lo suficiente como para actuar impulsivamente. Y sin embargo…_ En su mente aún estaba fresca la imagen de Oshinaro acorralando a Sakura de un árbol, forzándola y luego provocando una herida en su brazo izquierdo ¡Cómo se atrevía! Algo dentro de él había despertado al presenciar aquella escena, algo que le había recordado de lo que el castaño era capaz y había revivido el miedo de perder otro valioso compañero por su culpa.

Pensando en ello, Kakashi aplicó más fuerza a su kunai traspasando por fin la defensa de Oshinaro y haciéndolo retroceder. Entonces, Oshinaro trató de contraatacar, pero Kakashi fue más rápido, esquivándolo y clavándole el kunai en la espalda.

A Oshinaro no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues su contrincante apareció a su costado. Trató de golpearlo, pero Kakashi lo derribó con una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo antes de desaparecer. Oshinaro, adolorido pero alerta, se levantó como pudo tras escupir un poco de sangre. No era tonto, estaba al tanto de la gravedad de la situación. Él no era contrincante para el Ninja Copia y justo cuando iba a intentar un jutsu de tele-transportación para escapar, escuchó un estruendo endemoniado que le heló la sangre al reconocerlo y un grito que lo paralizó al instante…

—¡RAIKIRI!— El letal destructor de rayos.

Para los presentes todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta…

Pakkun y Sakura miraban atónitos la escena.

_Oshinaro miraba hacia arriba._

Kakashi caía empicada con una extraña bola de chakra azul relampagueante acumulada en su mano.

_Sólo pudo oír como miles de gorgoteos de pájaros le aturdían. Sabía que eso sería lo último que oiría… La imagen de Sakura protegiéndose de la cegadora luz fue lo último que vio mientras caía después de ser atravesado por aquel ataque mortal. Antes de tocar el suelo, su cuerpo inerte ya carecía de vida._

Hubo un inmenso silencio.

Kakashi se levantó. De espalda a sus compañeros y salpicado de sangre, miró el cadáver por unos instantes sin moverse.

—Kakashi-sensei… usted…usted…lo mató — murmuró Sakura con asombro, todavía demasiado ensimismada como para hablar con claridad, cubriendo con su mano derecha el corte de su brazo.

Él no la había encarado, pero sabía exactamente el tipo de mirada que ella le estaba dedicando. Suspiró, ya era hora de aclarar un par de cosas.

—Estuvimos en una misión juntos cuando yo pertenecía a las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU. Oshinaro traicionó al equipo, puso en riesgo la misión y la vida de nuestros compañeros. Se vendió al enemigo. Sabía que lo volvería a hacer, que nunca aprendería…— dijo sin dar la cara mientras se cubría el Sharingan y trataba de calmar sus emociones antes de confrontar a Sakura. Tampoco quería que lo viera así.

Luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin relajar una expresión de serenidad absoluta.

Sakura se tensó al verlo acercar —Usted… —vaciló, quería decir algo, quería aproximarse también pero no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer sin parecer idiota, aún no salía de su impresión inicial. Ahora más que nunca quería respetar aquella distancia profesional —salió del hospital aún sin mucho chakra y usó el Raikiri, que es una técnica peligrosa aún para el ejecutante… Después de todo de lo que nos hemos enterado… no es que me agradara pero... quizás todo esto no era necesario…quizás, quizás no era razón para… ¿Uh?-

—Esta herida…— antes de darse cuenta o terminar su oración, unos brazos habían rodeado su cintura y espalda sin previo aviso, apegándola al pecho masculino ímpetu. Ella no hizo más que sorprenderse y sonrojarse.

-Esta herida —volvió a susurrar— es razón suficiente para mi…— Sakura cerró los ojos embelesada entre el abrazo y correspondió al gesto como pudo. No era la primera vez que se encontraba entre aquellos brazos y sin embargo, el sentimiento de calma que hallaba en ellos, muy contrastante con el que recién había experimentado, siempre era el mismo.

_Ahora ya todo estaba bien…_

Mientras, unos ninjas salían de la base recientemente enterrada bajo cúmulos de arena y sangre… el pelirrojo responsable, inmaculado, cargaba una muchacha rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos, mientras que el otro a su lado, sólo tenía algunas leves heridas visibles.

Si alguien hubiera estado prestando la suficiente atención, podría haber jurado vislumbrar una chispa de ira en los ojos del Kazekage al posarse sobre la pareja y descubrirlos, para su sorpresa, abrazados.

Sakura, al notar la presencia de Gaara, Kankuro e Ino, abrió los ojos y se separó de su sensei con lentitud, alegre de ver cómo había resultado el plan y apresurándose a su encuentro.

Kakashi simplemente retomó su típica calma, como si nada hubiese pasado y se dirigió hacia Pakkun.

—¡Gaara, Kankuro, Ino! Me alegra tanto que estén bien —dirigió su atención al pelirojo— Gaara, déjame ayudart…-

Sin embargo, Gaara sacudió con molestia la mano amiga que la pelirosa le ofrecía.

—¿Gaara?— Sakura lo miró confusa.

—_"Hermano…"_— Kankuro tampoco parecía muy convencido de su actitud, pero antes de que ninguno tuviera la oportunidad de hacer comentario alguno, la joven rubia entre los brazos del Kazekage, comenzó a despertar.

—¿Sakura?— llamó Ino.

—Ino… ¡El sello…!— exclamó la aludida de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, Gaara ya se lo quitó— afirmó Kankurou —"_O por así decirlo, al Gaara matar a Pomodoro, jefe del Shinzensumi, el sello que mantenía control sobre Ino desapareció_"—.

Gaara seguía sin hablar, con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Vamos al hospital a llevar a Ino y atender sus heridas— dijo Kakashi —Gaara, ¿Estás seguro de haber removido por completo el sello?—

—Estoy seguro— Respondió sin mirarlo casi antes de que Kakashi terminara de formular la pregunta.

—Gaara…—susurró la pelirosa, confundida aún ante la extraña actitud del joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Más tarde ese día, el crepúsculo silencioso comenzaba a asentarse sobre la tibia arena que rodeaba los jardines del Hospital Central de Sunagakure. Ignorando el dolor punzante bajo la venda que cubría la herida de su brazo, visible gracias a que su chaqueta mostaza de cuero recaía en el espaldar de una silla, Sakura podía observarlo todo desde la ventana de la pequeña habitación en el área de enfermería donde se encontraba atendiendo en silencio a Kankuro y a su hermano menor, el Kazekage.

De golpe se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a una muy alterada Temari —¡Ustedes dos!— gritó —Par de imbéciles ¡Me tenían muy preocupada!—señaló a sus dos hermanos.

Sakura y Kankuro entonaron un suspiro. La pelirosa continuó con su labor mientras que ambos hermanos la recibieron con una mirada apática sin prestarle mucha atención a sus regaños, como acostumbrados a aquel tipo de escenas. Sin embargo, tan pronto la rubia notó la presencia de la otra mujer en la habitación, se dirigió deprisa hacia ella.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó — ¿También te hirieron?— le preguntó.

-¿Esto? Ah, no fue nada, sólo un accidente —respondió la pelirosa restándole importancia al tema, apenas soportando el punzante ardor.

-Sí, claro… siempre es un accidente… ¿No es verdad? —gruñó cruzándose de brazos — A propósito ¿Dónde está Kakashi?—volvió a preguntar tras notar su ausencia.

—Fue a revisar a Ino — intervino Kankurou.

—Hm, eso me recuerda, Kankuro, tienes que venir conmigo a declarar ante el consejo el informe de la misión—.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué yo? Que vaya Gaara, para algo él es el Kazekage ¡No yo!—

—No seas ridículo ¿No ves que aún lo están atendiendo? Además, el consejo necesita una declaración ahora mismo y eres el único que puede hablar por Gaara —Temari lo arrastraba de la oreja mientras hablaba —ahora vámonos…—

—¡No, no! ¡Ay, Temari! ¡Cuidado, que me lastimas!— se quejaba él.

Ante la escena, Sakura gesticuló una sonrisa torcida, la verdad necesitaba algo de paz. Gaara, sin embargo, no hizo más que bajar la cabeza como si sintiera vergüenza.

—Entonces creo que ya está listo— anunció Sakura de pronto más entusiasmada de por fin irse a descansar que por otra cosa, guardando las vendas sobrantes y dándole espacio a Gaara para que se vistiera.

Gaara asintió mientras se levantaba y se ponía de nuevo la parte de arriba de su traje.

A Sakura le extraño que se dispusiera a irse sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, lo que la trajo de vuelta a aquel asunto de indiferencia al que la estaba sometiendo el pelirojo. En busca de respuestas, Sakura no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

—Eh… ¡Gaara!— le llamó antes de que saliera de la habitación —¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó tras vacilar— Desde hoy en la tarde, no, desde que regresamos de la misión, te he notado muy extraño — le dijo.

—No sé de qué hablas— le respondió el Kazekage sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Gaara…—pero ella sabía muy bien que su comportamiento no era para nada normal.

—Ahora que terminó la misión ¿He de suponer que regresarás a Konoha?—.

-¿Eh? Pues sí, claro— respondió insegura pues se le hacía extraña la pregunta ante la obviedad de la cuestión.

—Hm, lo sabía…—susurró.

—Gaara ¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó cada vez más preocupada. La verdad no entendía nada. Él se había portado muy bien con ella y con Kakashi durante toda su estadía, lo menos que quería era causarle una mala impresión.

—Sakura…— tras una larga evasiva, ahora él la miraba a los ojos sin rodeos.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirió imaginándose lo peor.

—Eres una excelente médico, necesitamos gente como tú aquí en Sunagakure— le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se negaba a disminuir la intensidad de su mirada.

En ese momento, Kakashi salía de ver a Ino y se dirigía a la habitación donde se suponía estaba Sakura atendiendo a Gaara y a su hermano. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se detuvo al escuchar parte de la conversación sin querer, a él también le pareció extraña la pregunta de Gaara, así que decidió esconderse y escuchar un poco más. ¿Qué tramaba Gaara?

—Bueno, muchas gracias— respondió insegura —pero creo que no entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir— disimuló. Tenía un presentimiento de hacia a dónde se dirigía todo. _"¿Dónde demonios está Kakashi con su mal hábito de salir de abajo de las piedras de sorpresa cuando más se lo necesita?"._

—Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo — solicitó él de forma directa.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. No había dicho en el _Hospital _sino con _él_ y aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Estaba escéptica a lo que acababa de oír, no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando porque representaba un cambio drástico de escenario. Uno en el que Gaara tenía sentimientos por ella y hasta entonces era que se enteraba. Él estaba allí de pie frente a ella, tomándola de las manos y ¿Pidiéndole que se quedara en la aldea de la arena con él? Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ahora lo entendía todo y sobretodo, entendía cuántas veces había metido la pata sin darse cuenta.

—" _¿Qué demonios?"—_Por su parte, Kakashi tampoco podía dar creerlo. ¿Qué contestaría Sakura? se moría de ganas por escuchar la respuesta. No era idiota, él también había notado una actitud un poco extraña del pelirrojo con Sakura, pero desechaba la idea. —_"Con que de esto venía todo—_ Ahora estaba más que claro que a Gaara le gustaba Sakura, estuvo tentado a entrar en la habitación e interrumpir la conversación para atrasar la respuesta de ella lo más posible y así tener la oportunidad hablarle a solas. Pero no podía hacer eso, era decisión de ella, él no tenía derecho de actuar, debía confiar y no intervenir…—"_por lo menos hasta que responda"—_pensó.

Gaara y Kakashi esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

—Gaara, yo…—

—Espera, por favor. Me gustaría que te tomaras un tiempo antes de responderme y tuvieras en cuenta los hechos. Aquí en la arena hay muy buenos médicos, es verdad, pero sin duda eres la mejor que he visto. Podrías ayudarnos a evitar la reaparición de una epidemia que recién está surgiendo en la frontera norte. Esa misma epidemia se expandió hace veinticinco años matando a cientos de personas, se pudo controlar pero jamás hallaron una cura. Dos personas murieron ya a causa de esta "Arena Roja" hace ocho días y Kami quiera que me equivoque pero estoy seguro que la epidemia volverá a azotarnos muy pronto. Deberemos estar preparados, estoy seguro que si te quedas nos podrás ayudar a encontrar por fin una cura— le dijo él.

Se notaba sincero y aquello se asemejaba más al tipo de petición que ella había previsto en un principio, pero aun así…

—Gaara, lo que me pides es muy serio. Me pides abandonar mi hogar, mi aldea, alejarme de las personas que amo y por eso tendré que pensarlo muy bien. Pero no te voy a mentir, es probable que decida no dejar Konoha, allá también necesitan mi ayuda médica —Gaara bajó la mirada y emitió un suspiro —.Pero estoy segura de que hallarán la cura a esta enfermedad, he visto trabajar a tus médicos y son de los mejores que he visto, además —agregó captando su atención—, si las cosas empeoran, yo personalmente vendré a ayudarlos — le sonrió con franqueza al decir esto último.

—¿Lo prometes? — Gaara estaba muy cerca de ella y eso la tenía bastante nerviosa.

—Sí, lo prometo—

—Bien, Sakura. Entonces lo dejaremos así, pero si cambias de opinión, espero que sepas que en mi casa siempre habrá una habitación libre para ti, no importa cuál sea la razón de tu visita—.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza —Sí, muchísimas gracias, Gaara-sama.

—¡Hola! —con su típico tono despreocupado, Kakashi apareció de golpe en la habitación dentro de una bola de humo, provocando que Sakura se asustara mortalmente y que Gaara se separara por inercia de ella, poniendo entre ellos una distancia prudencial.

¡Ah, ahora si aparecía para asustarla de infarto!—Kakashi-sensei ¡Ya le he dicho que no me gusta cuando se aparece así!- le regañó.

Él simplemente le sonrió.

—Kakashi — dijo Gaara a forma de saludo.

—Kazekage —respondió el Shinobi de la hoja haciendo una leve reverencia —, creo que ya es tiempo de que regresemos a nuestra aldea. A Ino le darán de alta hoy por la noche, así que mañana, a primera hora, partiremos hacia Konoha— anunció.

—Muy bien —respondió Gaara reservado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, Sakura. Tenemos que irnos ya a la posada —agregó Kakashi mientras salía por la puerta.

—Ah, sí — respondió antes de levantarse pare irse con él.

—¿Por qué no se quedan en nuestra casa esta noche? es bastante amplia y ni a Kankurou ni a Temari les molestará, de hecho, se alegraran de poder formalizar una despedida— sugirió deprisa el Kazekage.

—No hace falta, Kazekage. Muchas gracias pero no queremos ocasionar molestias, preferimos la posada— habló Kakashi a quien, por demás está decir, no le agradaba demasiado la idea.

—Insisto — el pelirrojo desafiante.

Kakashi estaba a punto de tirar por la borda el todo el protocolo diplomático dispuesto para aquel tipo de situaciones, cuando la tierna voz de Sakura, obviamente ajena a la rivalidad de ambos hombres, lo distrajo.

—Pues sin duda será mejor que pagar una posada ¿No lo cree Kakashi-sensei? Además, la idea de pasar un último rato juntos después de tanto trabajo, no está mal ¿No cree?—.

Kakashi la miró… ¿Mal? La idea le parecía pésima, ¡funesta! No obstante, sabía que lo que ella en realidad quería era pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus amigas, pero que jamás se animaría a cuestionar una decisión hecha por él, su superior. Además, no se podía permitir más escenas de celos. —Mmm, de acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres, Sakura. —se dirigió entonces a Gaara, mucho más sereno —En aras de honrar los pactos internacionales convenidos con la Sunagakure no Sato, como Shinobis de Konoha, y por lo tanto embajadores de buena voluntad de nuestra aldea, será un honor, Kazekage-sama, y un sincero placer el aceptar su invitación a hospedarnos en el Palacio de la Arena por esta noche— dijo finalmente, con el amargo sabor de la hipocrecía diluyéndosele en los labios.

Sakura sonrió feliz —Gracias, Gaara —agregó ella con una nueva reverencia – Y Kakashi-sensei. Iré a buscar a Ino, con permiso— tras esto, salió de la habitación sin siquiera notar que Gaara y Kakashi se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro, desafiantes…

—Los esperaré en recepción — le dijo Gaara en un tono completamente desinteresado.

—Bien — contestó el ninja copia de igual forma mientras lo veía marchar.

.

.

Fin cap. 14.

* * *

_**(Capítulo editado 15/07/2011... wiii... me da nostalgia releer estos caps... huy cuando vean lo que viene jeje...seguimosss)**_

**Nota de Autora**

**Holas espero que para los que les hayan quedado dudas del capítulo anterior, con este se les hayan dispersado, sé que algunos se preguntaran ¿Cómo puede Gaara enamorarse de Sakura en tan poco tiempo? Bueno tienen razón pero no hay que olvidar que Gaara desde pequeño nadie nunca lo quiso ni le mostró afecto, claro ahora sus hermanos lo quieren más y Gaara ha cambiado un poco su carácter pero, además de que él ya conocía a Sakura y le agradaba desde hace tiempo ahora que está pasando más tiempo con ella es posible que se haya enamorado o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Quizás sólo es afecto pero como casi nadie le demostraba cariño posiblemente confunda estos sentimientos. Por eso ahora tiene miedo de que ella se vaya de su lado y la quiere retener pidiéndole que se quede y lo ayude a descubrir la cura a "la peste de la arena roja" aunque esto sea sólo una excusa y lo que desee es retenerla por la fuerza, justamente por el miedo que le provoca no volver a encontrar a nadie que lo quiera (él cree que ella lo quiere)**

**Creo que muchos se habrán dado cuenta en capítulos anteriores de que Oshinaro tenía un comportamiento muy extraño para con Sakura, pues los que hicieron apuestas acertaron xD Oshinaro le gustaba Sakura pero era más una atracción física que sentimental, no era como si de verdad la "amara".**

**Sé lo que están pensando. ¿Por qué todos se tienen que enamorar de Sakura? ¿Qué no hay más mujeres en el fic? xDDD bueno sí hay más mujeres en el fic y más adelante también habrán más parejas, pero esa es la trama de la historia, que Sakura vea otras opciones antes de decidir definitivamente que ama a Kakashi, por su corta edad y experiencia se sabe que no siempre el primer amor es el mejor, porque se tienden a confundir los sentimientos como en el caso de Gaara (creo que quedo bastante claro con Sasuke al principio de la historia). Entonces lo hago así para que ella decida por su cuenta si entre sus demás pretendientes prefiere de todos a Kakashi y así al ver más opciones se dé cuenta de quién es al que ama realmente. Recordemos que a esa edad el amor es algo muy inseguro y casi siempre no es estable. (lo digo porque a esa edad se cambian mucho de novios).**

**En cuanto a Kakashi ya la historia es diferente, él por su edad, ha tenido más experiencia a lo largo de su vida y posiblemente ya no ande de "fiestero" por decirlo así, él ya sabe identificar los sentimientos y leerlos con mayor claridad, si dice que está enamorado de Sakura es porque en verdad lo está, en verdad la ama ya que a los 32 años no es una edad para tener novias si no ya para establecerse y formar familia, el amor es una cosa más seria, más clara, no solo maripositas en el estómago (claro según yo y mi fic xDDDDDDD). Es difícil que se pierda el amor a esa edad para adelante.**

**Sakura debe madurar en cuanto a esto, pues se sabe (como lo dije anteriormente) que Kakashi la puede amar realmente hasta el punto de querer vivir con ella el resto de sus días o dar su vida por ella, pero Sakura, por su edad, puede también estar enamorada pero de una forma más juvenil, no como para querer casarse ni mucho menos tener hijos, lo que es muy normal. (¡Vamos! ¿quién se quiere casar a esa edad?)**

**Se sabe que casi nunca, el primer o el segundo novio es la persona con la que decides casarte, sobre todo cuando eres joven. Esto podría romperle el corazón a Kakashi por querer experimentar más…y aquí está la respuesta al por que lo hago así. Ella tiene que estar segura, porque si no su relación podría disolverse muy rápido. Claro este es un caso especial, él fue su sensei y su amigo por muchos años siempre la apoyó, esto le ayudara a descubrir que Kakashi Hatake es el único dueño de su corazón.**

**Uff que nota de autora más larga TT**

**Bueno aclarado esto le quiero dar las gracias a:**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**akatsuki girl2**

**Nadyeli**

**Ellistriel**

**aiora-chan**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Por sus reviews, me encantan su reviews! Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, o quejas ya saben que los leo todos muy gustosa.**

**-¿Se habrá recuperado Ino por completo? ¿Regresaran todos a Konoha? ¿Salvaran a Sunagakure de la peste de la arena roja? ¿Kankuro se revelará ante el trato de su hermana? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su más Bella Sonrisa": **_**Cap 15 ¡De regreso a Konoha!**_

**Dejen reviews plisss**

**Att: KenKa1804**


	15. ¡De vuelta a Konoha!

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_**-"…Inner Sakura Hablando…"-**_

* * *

_**Cap. 15 De vuelta a Konoha!**_

* * *

Sakura entraba en la habitación de Ino. Encontró que recién se había despertado y ahora mismo se estaba vistiendo. Sonrió, después de todo finalmente tenía a su amiga de regreso.

—Toc, toc. ¿Se puede?— preguntó la Jounnin.

La rubia en seguida se volteó —¡Sakura! Claro, pasa. Ya termine de arreglarme. Sólo estaba acomodando la ropa que me prestó Temari.

Cuidadosamente, Sakura tomó asiento a su lado sobre la cama. Por un momento ninguna dijo nada, ambas dirigían la vista a diferentes puntos de la habitación. Quizás pensando en qué decir. De pronto, ambas trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo, resultando luego en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Ino? —finalmente intervino Sakura.

Yamanaka sonrió con pesadez —Lo único que quiero es irme a casa, Sakura. —la pelirosa entendió de inmediato —Sé que por ser ninja tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero aun así… cómo me usaron…todo lo que pasó me parece tan irreal… —.

Sakura la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Ocasioné tantos problemas —.

—¡No, Ino! No te disculpes. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó — le respondió la Jounin con franqueza.

—Aunque lo creas así, no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo hubiera resultado todo si hubiera sido más fuerte, o más hábil, si simplemente no me hubiera dejado capturar tan fácilmente. Mucha más gente pudo haber resultado seriamente lastimada por mi culpa ¡Mira nada más cómo terminó el pobre Kakashi! No sé cómo lo volveré a mirar a la cara…

Sakura vaciló, era obvio que la habían informado bien.

—Ino ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —.

La aludida simplemente negó con la cabeza — Lo único que recuerdo es cuando me atacaron saliendo de la floristería. El resto es tan confuso, pero…—de pronto encaró a su amiga con ímpetu —Sakura, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacerte ningún daño, ni a ti ni a ningún camarada ¡Te lo juro! —

Sakura negó con la cabeza y la abrazó tiernamente. Entendió cuán impotente y frustrada debía sentirse su amiga. Algunas veces los ninja se enfrentaban a situaciones tan peligrosas y enfermizas, que la camaradería se tornaba parte fundamental de la supervivencia tanto en el campo de batalla como emocionalmente. Una traición, en el mundo ninja, podía costar tan caro como el título, un exilio o hasta la propia vida.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura recordó a Oshinaro y todo lo que Kakashi le había dicho de él. Su filosofía había sido tan disímil a lo que su sensei les había inculcado desde niños ¿Cómo podía haber gente capaz de tales cosas? No lo comprendía. Un recuerdo vino tras otro y se dio cuenta de que la traición era tan aberrada en el mundo ninja como común. No tenía sentido. "_Es verdad, el padre de Kakashi-sensei incluso se suicidó para defender aquel principio…—_Cómo olvidar aquellas anécdotas que se susurraban por los pasillos de la Torre del Hokage cuando nadie miraba, nunca las comentaban en voz alta porque se suponían tabúes y sin embargo, todos sabían de ellas; así como seguramente ya muchos sabían del caso de Ino a pesar de haberse tratado de mantener confidencial al principio de la misión — "_Ino debe estar completamente devastada"—._

—De verdad lo siento tanto…—sollozó Ino tratando de limpiar algunas de las resbalosas lágrimas que ahora empapaban sus mejillas.

Sakura la miró enternecida y colocó una mano sobre su hombro —No te preocupes, Ino. Ya todo estará bien, mañana regresaremos a Konoha y todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo. Todo volverá a ser como antes, nadie te culpa de nada —sonrió con mucho cariño —. De lo único que te culpo es de darme ese susto de desaparecer así, cerda. ¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados! Excepto los demás cerdos de la granja que estaban felices de no tener a nadie que los mandara —

Ino rió —Gracias, Sakura —.

—Nada de "Gracias, Sakura" tanta amabilidad me va a hacer extrañar a la vieja Ino-puerca — Dijo —Anímate, esta noche la pasaremos en casa de Gaara—.

—¿Gaara-sama? —No era de sorprenderse que Ino se mantuviera escéptica —¿El Kazekage nos invitó a dormir a su casa?

OoOoOoOoO

Sí, nadie había enloquecido. En un gesto quizás de buena voluntad —o delirio—, el mismísimo Kazekage los había guiado hasta su humilde hogar, aunque, de hecho la mejor palabra para definirla fuera "Palacio" porque eso era: _El Palacio del Kazekage_. El cual, al tenerlo enfrente, tanto Ino como su amiga Sakura, simplemente no se lo podían creer.

El enorme pabellón daba lugar a la majestuosa entrada del palacio, cuya fachada estaba totalmente esculpida en piedra, y desde donde Kankuro y Temari saludaban animadamente. No tenía cúpulas ni otro tipo de detalles ostentosos. A pesar de ser imponente, el palacio rayaba en lo clásico, un estilo que reflejaba el carácter, no sólo de su sobrio soberano, sino de la naturaleza política que el resinto representaba.

—¡Bienvenidos! —gritaron Kankuro y Temari desde la entrada, llevando puestos lo que parecían ser unos delantales de cocina.

Sobraba decir que los recién llegados —a excepción de Gaara— los miraron perplejos.

—Pasen, pasen. Les preparamos la cena para celebrar su recuperación y el éxito de la misión— repetía Temari muy alegre.

—Por favor siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, como si fuera su casa— agregó amablemente Kankuro.

Sakura reaccionó sólo cuando Kakashi tropezó con ella adrede para susurrarle: —Los de la arena se toman esto del Kazekage muy enserio—.

Todos tomaron asiento en la larga mesa del elegante comedor y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la comida fuera servida con una impecable y deslumbrante presentación. La cena transcurrió normal, todos hablaban alegremente, menos Gaara y Kakashi que no eran hombres muy conversadores y por cierto, como siempre, nadie se dio cuenta en qué segundo el enmascarado había terminado de comer.

—Vaya, Kakashi, realmente te tomas esto de ocultar el rostro muy enserio ¿Eh? — de pronto intervino Temari, interrumpiendo una animada conversación entre Kankuro e Ino.

Como era de esperarse, todas las miradas se le fueron encima al acorralado peligris.

—Podrías decir eso —fue su única respuesta.

Temari frunció el ceño —Kakashi ¿Por qué te tapas la cara?—la sala quedó en silencio. Nuevamente, no había un par de ojos que no estuvieran adheridos a la figura apática del Jounin de la hoja. Expectantes.

En circunstancias normales —dentro de todo lo normal que pudiera considerarse el hecho de que alguien se tape la cara con una máscara— la pregunta no hubiera levantado más que la leve curiosidad que cualquiera pudiera tener, pero dada la personalidad del acosado y el carácter de la acosadora, los espectadores sabían que de un momento a otro la conversación podía dar un giro muy interesante.

Finalmente, las facciones de Kakashi comenzaron a moverse hasta formar una inocente sonrisa —Tú no quieres saber eso— respondió con la más natural elocuencia.

Temari bufó insatisfecha y casi ofendida — ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa? —

—Temari — Sakura no había sido invitada al argumento, pero su instinto de contenerse le falló cuando sintió algo así como el piquete del bicho de la "intromisión preventiva", eso es, evitar un conflicto diplomático internacional con el embajador antes de que empiece—, desde que lo conozco, Kakashi-sensei nunca ha mostrado el rostro. Ni siquiera Naruto, Sasuke o yo llegamos a verlo alguna vez— dijo, con la esperanza de que aquello calmara la retaliación que había quedado en el aire, de forma que Temari no se lo tomara personal.

—¿Es eso cierto, Kakashi? ¿Ni siquiera tus alumnos conocen tu cara? ¡Caramba pero que estupidez! De seguro has de haber sido un profesor muy raro, más raro de lo que yo ya me imaginaba…

Sakura suspiró al darse cuenta como la tensión se iba disipando.

—Ya, Temari. Déjalo en paz, no se te olvide que es nuestro invitado —dijo Kankuro llevándose a la boca un trozo de pastel de manzana.

—La verdad es que todos en la aldea ya estamos acostumbrados —intervino Ino divertida.

—Sí, ya, me imagino pero… ¿Ni siquiera tú, Sakura? Te digo algo, si él hubiera sido mi profesor puedes jurar que habría hecho hasta lo imposible por arrancar ese pedazo de tela de su cara. La curiosidad me hubiera matado, lo admito, el pasatiempo favorito de mi equipo hubiera sido el de descubrir su rostro, eso, claro, si no hubiéramos estado tan ocupados salvándonos el pellejo en nuestros entrenamientos, pero aun así… ¿Nunca lo intentaron?

Unas manos que comenzaron a tornarse sudorosas, le advirtieron a Sakura que el inminente sonrojo no estaba lejos de alcanzar sus mejillas —Eh…—

Kakashi dejó recaer la cara sobre la palma de su mano como denotando repentino y descarado interés —Sí, Sakura ¿Nunca lo intentaste?—

—Ay… Bu…eno— ¿Por qué rayos a todos parecía divertirles tanto el temita?

De pronto Temari soltó una sonora carcajada —¡Sakura, te pusiste toda roja!

—Es verdad, Sakura-chan —intervino Kankuro — .No me digas que intentaste algo tan estúpido como besarlo sólo para verle el rostro—.

…Y todos rieron a costa de la pobre pelirosa avergonzada quien luchaba por defender su dignidad basándose en valores como el respeto, la disciplina y otra sarta de tonterías que sólo avivaban las burlas.

Con excepción de Gaara, por supuesto.

—No te sientas mal, Sakura. Yo también lo hubiera hecho—

—¡Te digo que hubiera sido incapaz de tal cosa!— chilló la pelirosa sin caber en su bochorno.

—Temari —objetó el Kazekage de brazos cruzados haciendo que todos se callaran de inmediato —Ya es tarde y nuestros huéspedes han de estar cansados. Condúcelos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ahora me retiro, buenas noches —era una orden, no una petición.

Sakura sintió un alivio inmenso _—"Salvada por el Kage"—_ pensó.

—¡Pero no tenías que ser tan aguafiestas! —bramó Temari justo antes de que su hermano desapareciera tras las puertas del salón. Luego se volvió a sus invitados —Pero el cabeza de zanahoria tiene razón, es un poco tarde. Acompáñenme, los conduciré a sus habitaciones—

—Pero espera un momento, Temari ¿Es que me piensas dejar todos los platos a mí solo?

—Claro —declaró la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio —, hoy te toca a ti. Ahora ustedes síganme —

Dejando atrás a un Kankuro que recolectaba platos a regañadientes, Temari guiaba a Kakashi, Ino y a Sakura por todo el palacio, que si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro era mucho más sorprendente aún, con más detalles de los que las jóvenes podían contar y los muebles más finos que habían visto nunca, graciosamente ubicados a lo largo y ancho de las enormes estancias por las que cruzaban. Definitivamente todo un palacio.

El único que no parecía muy impresionado con el recorrido, era Kakashi. Sakura lo atribuyó a que seguramente, en algunas de sus misiones, su viejo sensei habría pasado por antes por allí.

—Por cierto, Temari —dijo Ino en voz baja — ¿Es que no tienen a nadie que los ayude con los quehaceres?—

—Claro que sí —rió la maestra viento —. Sólo que hoy decidimos despachar al personal para hacer el recibimiento más íntimo. Es algo que tendemos a hacer con familiares y amigos cercanos. La última vez Kankuro estuvo enfermo, lo que nos dejó a Gaara y a mí encargados de la cocina, por eso hoy le toca sólo a él. No te aflijas —explicó.

Subieron las escaleras que daban a un largo y amplió pasillo con enormes ventanales por donde se filtraban los rayos platinados de la luna llena, bañando, a su vez, la hilera de puertas de las habitaciones contiguas con un sedoso brillo perlado.

Sakura e Ino estaban fascinadas.

—Muy bien— dijo Temari captando la atención de los presentes —ésta, es la habitación de Kankuro— señaló un puerta hacia la derecha y siguieron hasta dar vuelta en una esquina —ésta, es la habitación de Gaara —señaló una puerta a la izquierda cerca de unos ventanales mientras avanzaban —ésta, Sakura, será tu habitación, cerca a la de Gaara y aquélla de la esquina es la tuya, Kakashi —.

—Perfecto, entonces me iré a descansar — dijo el peligris entrando sin rodeos en la habitación previamente indicada. —¡Nos vemos!— dijo antes de desaparecer tras una refinada puerta de madera, tan rápido, que a los demás no les dio tiempo responder.

—Bueno, sigamos. Ino, esa de ahí es tu habitación, contigua a la habitación de Kakashi —señaló —y la que sigue doblando a la izquierda, es la mía ¿De acuerdo?—

La joven asintió.

—¿Saben? es bueno tener una visita femenina de vez en cuando, ya que siempre he vivido con dos hermanos varones — agregó con mala cara —¿Qué opinan si vamos a mi cuarto un rato a charlar? podemos llevar galletas y té, si quieren—

—Me parece una idea estupenda— exclamó Ino emocionada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oficialmente, la corte femenina del palacio había entrado en sesión. Eran más de medianoche y aquellas mujeres simplemente no dejaban de hablar…

—¿De verdad?—

—Sí, me dijo eso y luego me invitó a salir ¿No es romántico?—

Hablar de chicos, por supuesto.

—Sí, lo es. Pero se nota que es un poco tímido, no me sorprende considerando tu carácter, Ino. Pero me gustan más los chicos que son más seguros de sí mismos, ese es definitivamente mi tipo de hombres — contestó Temari mientras se tomaba un trago de su té verde —Y tú, Sakura… ¿Cuál es tu tipo de hombres?—

A Sakura, quien había estado distraída detallando todos los hermosos tallados del techo de la habitación de Temari, le tomó varios segundos reaccionar ante la pregunta —¿Cómo?—

—¡Qué cómo te gustan los hombres!— exclamó Ino tras un suspiró de resignación.

—Ah, perdón, perdón… Bueno yo no creo que tenga un "tipo de hombre"— sonrió tímidamente —No me gustan los estereotipos— sinceró.

—Oh vamos, Sakura. No nos vengas con eso, debe haber un chico por ahí que te mueva el piso ¿no? Sólo piensa en sus características más relevantes y ya está ¡Porque sencillamente no puede ser que aún sigas pensando en Sasuke!— se quejó Temari.

—No, no, no, no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke — se apresuró a contestar-** " ¿…Sasuke? ¿SASUKE? Ni siquiera tiene algo que ver con ese maldito idiota ¡SHA!..."**

—¡Entonces inténtalo!— insistió Temari.

—Bueno es que yo...— Sakura no estaba segura del por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa y roja de un segundo a otro (y sí que estaba consciente de su creciente rubor) pero hiciera lo que hiciera su cuerpo desmentiría toda invención que su mente maquinara, así que optó por dejar fluir lo más cercano a la verdad que se le viniera a la mente —bueno si hay alguien pero…

—Un momento ¿Hay alguien y no me habías contado nada? —saltó Ino enseguida.

—Shh, Ino. Al menos estamos progresando…déjala seguir ¿entonces? —la apuró Temari.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —vaciló Sakura.

—Trata por describirlo físicamente —recomendó Ino.

—Ehm… —Sakura agachó la cabeza — es que no puedo decirles eso, lo siento—

Temari e Ino se miraron las caras —_"Espero que le apene decirlo frente a mí porque es quien yo creo que es"— _pensó Temari perspicaz —Trata describirlo a él entonces —.

—Bueno, nada, es sólo…él es… inteligente… noble…un poco reservado pero…—

—Bueno, hasta ahora suena como un buen prospecto —intervino Temari al ver como Sakura batallaba después de cada palabra.

—Sí, para un ratón de biblioteca —bufó Ino.

—No, no. También es fuerte y muy habilidoso… y ¿qué puedo decir? Un gran ninja —

—¡Un ninja! —exclamó emocionada Temari —_"reservado, noble y gran ninja…ya sé quién es, es tan obvio"—_

—A veces me da algo de miedo y otras es todo un misterio pero…—

—Sakura —la interrumpió Ino —, ya sabemos que debe ser un pequeño genio para que te llamara la atención en primer lugar. Lo que queremos saber no son sus cualidades, sino lo que a ti te gusta de él —.

—¿Lo qué me gusta? —Sakura comenzó a cuestionar si debía seguir con aquel juego que podría llevarla fácilmente a su perdición —¿Lo qué a mí me gusta? —pero lo que experimentaba era tan fuerte que pensó debía compartirlo con alguien más — . Me gusta todo el misterio que guardan sus ojos, aun después de tantos años de conocerlo, sus ojos siguen siendo para mí como esas noches oscuras cuando vamos de misión ¿Saben?, esas donde te das cuenta sólo antes de dormir y estás frente a frente con ese cielo inmenso, que no hay luna, ni fogata que te separe de aquella absoluta oscuridad, sino que te envuelve, como si formaras parte ella y desde dentro, con una sensación fascinante e inquietante, te embelesaras con los centenares de estrellas brillando arriba de ti, allí, tan lejanas, tan desconocidas, completamente fuera de tu alcance, pero siempre simples y hermosas. Sencillamente no puedes entenderlas y a veces asustarte si tratas demasiado de descifrarlas o te das cuenta de lo poco que sabes de ellas, pero tampoco puedes dejar de mirarlas, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, siempre siguen sorprendiéndote...; además, me gusta que su mirada me cobije como el calor de la tarde, tibio y celoso, protector, como si yo fuera algo muy valioso o frágil…a veces se siente así, es… inexplicable ¿Cómo no gustarme? Pero no tiene sentido. —finalizó con desanimo.

—Sakura —llamó Temari.

—¿Qué?

Ambas rubias estaban completamente boquiabiertas —¡Estás enamorada!

—Enamoradísima diría yo —bramó Ino

—No chicas —el semblante Haruno cambió a uno triste — ¡Yo nunca dije…! No quiero hacerme ilusiones ¿Entienden?—.

—¿Una relación difícil, eh? —esta vez habló Temari reconfortándola con una mano en el hombro.

—Se podría decir que sí—

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ino.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, una lluvia de preguntas. Empezaba a desear haberse quedado callada —Creo… creo que es algo imposible — dijo la pelirosa un poco triste —, creo que está prohibido— quizá sus amigas fueran lo suficientemente comprensivas e inteligentes como para entender el mensaje y dejar hasta allí la conversación.

—¿Qué? — pero a diferencia de Temari, Ino no parecían entender muy bien —¿Cómo que imposible, Haruno? ¡Escupe la sopa!

O quizás no.

—¿Saben qué? mejor olvídenlo…—Él y yo simplemente no estamos en el mismo nivel —

—Entiendo totalmente lo que me quieres decir, Sakura. Pero créeme que el nivel o la distancia que crees que pueda haber entre ustedes no es un obstáculo imposible de superar— dijo seriamente Temari.

—¡Pero…!—

—¿Pero qué? ¿Está casado? —preguntó Ino.

—No…—

—¿Es gay entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – respondieron Temari y Sakura al mismo tiempo, ésta última se puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas por haberse imaginado una pequeña escena a partir de aquel comentario. –_**"¡Hentai!".**_

—Un momento ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Temari, tú conoces al enamorado de Sakura? —

—Claro que sí—

Sakura no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. —_"Esto no puede estar pasando"—_

—Entonces tú sí debes de saber si es guapo o no — saltó Ino.

—¿Qué si es guapo? ¡Ja! Pregúntaselo tú misma—

Ambas miradas recayeron una vez más sobre la pelirosa.

—Bueno, la verdad es que, a ciencia cierta… no lo sé… con exactitud— casi susurró.

—¿!QUÉ!— Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Horrorizadas.

—¿Cómo es eso de que "a ciencia cierta" no lo sabes? ¿Estas ciega o qué? —le regañó Temari —¿Es eso algún tipo de ofensa?—

—Temari… —Sakura no podía estar más turbada —es que acaso tú sí… ¿le has visto el rostro? ¿Por eso dijiste todo eso hace rato? —

—¡Qué demonios, Sakura! Le he visto el rostro desde que salió del vientre de nuestra difunta madre, lo veo todos los días.

—¡Un momento! —intervino Ino cual réferi sacando una tarjeta roja en un partido de futbol —¿De quién exactamente estamos hablando?—

—¡De Gaara! ¿De quién más?—

—¡Gaara! —chillaron ambas Kunoichis de la hoja al mismo tiempo.

En seguida Temari se arrodilló frente a una estupefacta Sakura y la tomó de las manos —Escúchame, no te reprimas por las distancias ni el rango de mi hermano. No hay ninguna ley en Sunagakure que impida a una extranjera el casarse con el Kazekage y estoy segura de que, ahora que las relaciones con Konoha están en su mejor punto, la Hokage estará más que complacida con una unión que fortifique aún más esas relaciones. Kankuro es un idiota pero no es tan malo, hablo por todos al decir será un honor tener a una Kunoichi de tu nivel en nuestra pequeña familia y una mujer tan noble cuidando de mi pequeño hermano. No hace falta decir que Gaara piensa exactamente igual ¡Tú también le gustas mucho, Sakura! No tienes que sufrir más.

Repentinamente a Sakura se le había olvidado cómo hablar.

—¡A Gaara le gusta Sakura! — chilló Ino.

—¡Claro! ¿Es que no se habían dado cuenta? —respondió Temari poniéndose de pie.

—¡Entonces no hay problema! Sak… ¿Sakura?—

Sakura parecía un pequeño gnomo asustado.

—Pero…pero… —Sakura hablaba tan bajito que sus amigas tuvieron que inclinarse para escuchar —Pero es que a mí no me gusta Gaara-sama—

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No era él de quien estabas hablando y decías que era algo imposible?— preguntó Ino ahora muy confundida

—Pues… no— respondió Sakura muy apenada.

—¿Pero entonces quién demonios es?— ahora Temari parecía ser la horrorizada.

Parecía que la joven médico no podría aguantar durante mucho tiempo más las miradas inquisitivas de ambas rubias sobre ella, casi como si fuera el último pedazo de carne que hubieran visto hacía muchos ayunos, además, sentía cómo algo se revolvía dentro suyo y una "yo interno" muy inquieta la tentaba para que hablara de una vez. Y era ahora, más que nunca, cuando se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener su secreto y negarse a compartir la carga de su pesada cruz con sus amigas, después de todo, hasta ese momento no había hablado con nadie sobre el tema, no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir sus inquietudes, sus alegrías, sus rabietas ni su tristeza ¡Absolutamente nada! y la verdad era que sentía que si no lo compartía pronto sus sentimientos con alguien, se partiría como una galleta de soda. —Es… bueno…—

Pero su parte racional no paraba de gritarle que pensara muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, pues hasta ahora todo habían sido suposiciones, pequeñas sensaciones, pequeños "Qué pasaría sí…" donde su sensei era el protagonista, pero de ahí a admitir que le pasaban cosas con Kakashi… de ahí a admitir algo públicamente… de dar un nombre… dar aquel salto tan grande…un momento _**¡Pero claro que te pasan cosas con Kakashi!**_

¡Cómo desearía haberse quedado callada!

—Es…es… creo que es—

—¿Crees? —inquirió Ino.

Sakura suspiró —Es…— éste último nombre lo susurró y bajó la cabeza porque sentía que sus mejillas ardían tanto que estallarían y por Dios que le daba vergüenza que sus amigas la vieran en tal situación.

El té fue derramado en la alfombra y las galletas desaparecieron después de haber sido catapultadas por un golpe tras un grito exageradamente agudo que emitieron las dos Kunoichis rubias sentadas frente a Sakura.

—¡QUIÉN! —

OoOoOoOoOoO

En algún rincón de su cuarto, Kakashi, quien parecía estar muy relajado sobre su cama (o en su defecto pasando una terrible jaqueca) levantó la cabeza cuando le pareció escuchar un chillido proveniente del lado sur del palacio. Pero antes de tener tiempo de nada más, un fuerte estornudo se le escapó del pecho sin previo aviso. Lo pensó dos veces, pero finalmente se levantó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Kakashi? ¿Kakashi Hatake? ¿El ninja copia? ¿El Guerrero Sharingan? ¿Poseedor de más de mil técnicas copiadas? ¿El creador del Chidori y el Raikiri?— enumeraba Ino tan rápido como su lengua se lo permitía, siendo luego interrumpida por Temari quien se apoyó en su cabeza y muy alarmada gritó:

—¡¿TU SENSEI?—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi salía de su habitación y apenas cerrar la puerta volvió a estornudar.

-"_Qué extraño,"- _luego siguió caminando _–"estarán hablando de mí…"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Sí —bajó la vista triste y sus amigas de igual forma, dándose cuenta que no habían servido de mucho apoyo. Pero entonces Sakura continuó:— No se preocupen, sé que es una locura y no podría ser más imposible—

—Sakura ¿Estás segura de que no es sólo cariño?— preguntó Ino esperanzada.

—Es muy común que las alumnas en algún punto de sus vidas, lleguen a sentir mucho cariño o confianza con un profesor y lo confundan con otra cosa— agregó Temari. —No debes avergonzarte por eso—.

—No estoy segura. Es algo mucho más fuerte de lo que sentía por Sasuke, es todo lo que sé— contestó ganando confianza.

—¿Y ya le dijiste?— preguntó Temari.

—¿Estás loca? Ya te dije que es algo imposible. La diferencia de edad es mucha y bueno, también fue mi sensei. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar, creo que debería de olvidarme de todo esto—.

La ojiazul frunció el ceño —No seas tonta, la edad no tiene nada que ver. Sí, es cierto que la diferencia de edad es grande, pero para nada aparenta la que tiene, y lo más importante ¡No es tan grande como para que digan que es tu padre!- le regañó Ino.

—Sí, lo sé pero…— Sakura parecía tan deprimida.

—Óyeme bien, Haruno —intempestivamente Temari se puso de pie —. Si le vas a romper el corazón a mi hermano, más te vale que hagas las cosas bien ¡Y le digas a ese idiota que te gusta o lo haré yo! ¿Escuchaste?—

—Temari…—Sakura la miró apenada ¿Se molestaría ahora con ella por no corresponderle a su hermano menor?

—Además, ya no es tu sensei y ambos son Jounin ¡Nadie en la aldea podría si quiera pensar en oponerse a su relación!— agregó Ino.

—¿Tú crees? —

—Por supuesto— afirmaron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de la moral? Siempre pensaran que él se aprovechó de mí—

—Nadie podría pensar eso, Sakura. Dudo que no haya un ser humano —corrijo— ser viviente en toda la aldea de Konoha y alrededores, que no sepa que mientras fueron un equipo de Genins tú estabas locamente obsesionada con Sasuke. Además, hace ya más de seis años de eso, muchas cosas cambiaron. Te volviste Jounin y comenzaste a trabajar a la par con él, por ejemplo. No digo que no encontrarás gente malintencionada en tu vida, pero deberás aprender a lidiar con ello tanto en esto como para cualquier otra cosa. Así es la vida.—

—Pero ¿Y Gaara? Sé por lo que ha pasado, siento mucho que se haya enamorado de mí cuando no puedo corresponderle —Sakura apretó los puños sobre su regazó y desvió la mirada.

—Pues te lo diré de este modo— dijo comenzó Temari tomando asiento nuevamente —si el tal Kakashi no se pone las pilas, mi hermano si lo hará y créeme cuando te digo que con mi ayuda, terminarás tan enamorada de él que ni te acordarás de tu apellido. Te digo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero te prometo que si las cosas no funcionan, yo misma me encargaré de persuadir a Gaara para que puedas estar sin remordimientos con ese enmascarado raro — Sakura, quien había permanecido con la cabeza gacha, apenada de mirar en los ojos pardos de la rubia, alzó la mirada sorprendida tras escuchar aquello, justo a tiempo para capturar en el aire un guiño travieso que le dedicó Temari. —Ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Sakura. Te preocupas demasiado por quienes puedas herir o decepcionar, por Dios, por una vez en tu vida ¡Piensa en ti!—

La pelirosa sonrió más aliviada, había hablado del tema y sus extremidades continuaban unidas a su cuerpo, no había explotado, no se había muerto, todo estaba bien… —Muchas gracias chicas, pero esto de verdad no me convence, me siento muy mal, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debo, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo o como dice Ino, quizás sólo sea mero cariño…¿qué pensaría él si le dijera "Oh sensei ¿sabe una cosa? me enamoré de usted" no creo que se arriesgara a tener problemas en la aldea por una niña caprichosa. Si le confieso como me siento, lo más probable es que salga con el corazón roto y él cambie su manera de ser conmigo…no lo soportaría, no de nuevo — dijo muy triste la Kunoichi.

—Sakura…— suspiraron Ino y Temari al mismo tiempo. No era una situación fácil.

—Creo que es tarde ya y deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo viaje— Sakura levantó de pronto con su mirada ensombrecida.

Ambas rubias cruzaron miradas rápidamente, quizás fuera mejor idea dejar el tema por ese día, después de todo, siempre habría un mañana e Ino había entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

—Cómo quieras —dijo Temari —Sólo desearía que pudieran quedarse un par de días más, pero en fin… hasta mañana— se despidieron y todas se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminaba resignada hacía su habitación con la vista baja, deseaba mucho que terminara por fin ese día y cuando se cruzó con Gaara por el camino ¡Cómo si las cosas pudieran empeorar más! no hizo más que lamentarse mentalmente.

—Hola, Gaara—

—Hola, Sakura— devolvió el saludo muy amablemente o según lo que el concepto de amabilidad permitía ser aplicado sobre aquel pelirrojo.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin moverse o decirse nada y cuando la situación se volvió más embarazosa de lo que Sakura podía soportar, no se le ocurrió más que escapar.

—Ya me voy a dormir— dijo ella haciendo obvia la maniobra evasiva.

—Aguarda— se apresuró él.

—¿Qué pasa? —se detuvo y trató de sonar lo más desentendida posible.

—¿Decidiste irte definitivamente?— preguntó el chico.

—Sí— afirmó ella.

Por un segundo, Sakura pensó que él querría reclamarle algo, pero todo lo que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos, como aceptando una derrota a regañadientes —Está bien… pero de igual forma quiero que sepas que esa habitación siempre será tu habitación en esta casa, no importa qué, si decides venir a Sunagakure, en mi casa siempre habrá un lugar para ti —pausó un momento para fijar la mirada sobre la de ella — al igual que en mi corazón y… —

—¿Hug? —Al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, las alarmas mentales de Sakura se dispararon. Nunca pensó que él actuaría tan pronto, sobre todo porque apenas si se conocían —_"Tengo que decirle que no me gusta y cortar el problema desde la raíz, sino luego será peor_"— pensaba la Kunoichi con tristeza.

Gaara se fue inclinando a su rostro y ella lo detuvo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de él.

—Gaara yo…—

Un sonido tosco y forzado resonó.

Sakura se asustó y se alejó inmediatamente se Gaara.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —en efecto, era Kakashi quien carraspeaba de manera muy poco creíble, tan poco creíble, de hecho, que la joven sintió pena ajena; pero cuya acción había cumplido su función —la de interrumpirlos. Y ciertamente ella estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. Muy feliz.

Ahí estaba él, tenso como la roca, observándolos a ambos severamente, pero sin denotar ninguna conmoción, como si fueran dos de sus peores alumnos en plena fechoría —Sakura, me gustaría que me ayudaras con el informe de la misión ¿Será posible?—

—_"¿De cuándo acá?..." __–_y es que no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera porque Gaara no lo conocía, su excusa habría sido tan poco creíble como su tos —y todas las demás excusas que usualmente daba— Sakura se emocionó al imaginarse que lo hacía porque había notado los sentimientos de Gaara hacia ella y no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, a pesar de entender la indirecta, no pudo contener la tentación de llevarlo un poco más allá —Eh… sí, claro… por supuesto, mañana a primera hora será lo que…—

—Ahora— la interrumpió. Kakashi tenía cara de pocos amigos y Gaara lo había notado, enviándole una fría mirada de rivalidad que Kakashi estuvo gustoso en devolver.

Evidentemente, Sakura no era ciega y también notó aquello. Además, junto con la orden que le acababa de mandar su sensei, su yo interno se regocijaba de felicidad, aunque su parte sensata le aseguraba que tenía que sentir pena por Gaara. A pesar de todo, visiblemente se mostraba muy apenada y nerviosa ante la situación.

—Está bien, sensei. Si insiste estaré en su habitación en un segundo —

—No tardes — respondió Hatake para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia —como era debido ante el Kazekage— para despedirse de Gaara y sólo entonces retiró su mirada del pelirrojo para posarla en la de Sakura, dándole a entender que sería mejor que se apresurara. Así fue que la joven se despidió con una reverencia un poco más pronunciada, antes de seguir a su sensei hasta la habitación de él.

Gaara simplemente los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron detrás de una esquina.

OoOoOoOooOoO

Una vez terminado el informe, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. No estaba tan animada como había supuesto estar luego de pasar una hora y media sola con su sensei en _su _habitación. Él se había portado de lo más natural, es decir, tan descuidado y callado como podía llegar a ser un Kakashi Hatake… pero casi podría jurar que tenía su mente en cualquier parte menos en su informe… eso la desanimó–"_Sí, lo mejor es que me olvide de todo este asunto, lo más probable es que aún me vea como la niña inmadura enamorada de Sasuke de años atrás… lo de los celos… deben ser imaginaciones mías…o un simple instinto "paternal" tras haber sido mi sensei. Tsk ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Podría meternos a ambos en un gran problema"—_pensando en ello se fue metiendo en su cama y lentamente quedándose dormida, de nuevo no sería Sasuke esa noche el protagonista de sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, se encontraban Sakura, Kakashi e Ino en las puertas de Sunagakure listos para partir. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro estaban con ellos, preparados para despedirlos formalmente.

—Sakura, Ino, prometan que vendrán a visitarnos pronto —

—Claro que sí, cuenta con eso Temari— respondió Ino.

—Cuídense mucho, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara— les pidió Sakura con otra de sus ya acostumbradas reverencias para la "familia real".

—Ustedes también, hasta pronto— se despidió Kankuro.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, nos vemos— dijo Kakashi dirigiendo un saludo con su mano por sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de ambas Kunoichis.

—¡Sakura!— llamó Gaara que hasta el momento había permanecido mudo.

—¿Si?— se volteó ella.

—Cuídate mucho por favor y recuerda lo que te dije— comentó serio.

—S-sí, tú también, Gaara. Adiós—

Así fue como Ino y Sakura dirigieron a sus amigos un último _adiós_ al unísono, y ya caminando ondearon sus manos con energía hasta perderlos de vista tras las imponentes puertas que resguardaban la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol se ocultaba bajo la tarde de su tercer día de viaje, cuando finalmente divisaron las puertas que deban entrada a Konoha. Su trayecto había transcurrido sin mayores contratiempos y aunque exhaustos, no podían evadir su responsabilidad con la Godaime, de manera que apenas cruzar el portal de su aldea, se dirigieron inmediatamente al despacho de Tsunade.

—¡Vaya! al fin llegan— saludó la Sanin, poniéndose de pie al ver a los ninjas entrar a su oficina.

—Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama, Shizune —Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que Ino, Kakashi simplemente permaneció con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Hola a todos, me alegro que haya resultado la misión después de todo— dijo una sonriente Shizune.

—Sé que tuvieron muchos problemas. Gaara me mantuvo informada de todo, pero igual quiero sus informes. Después podrán irse a casa si quieren —hizo una pausa para fijarse en Yamanaka —Ino, seguro fue una experiencia terrible para ti— agregó Tsunade tomando asiento.

—No se preocupe, Hokage-sama, yo estoy perfectamente—

Entonces Sakura recordó cuando había peleado contra Ino en la aldea de la Arena —"_Menos mal que no recuerda nada y que todo fue producto de ese sello"_— pensó.

—No esperaba menos siendo una Chunin, sin embargo… —antes de Tsunade decir nada más, la puerta de la oficina se abrió súbitamente dejando ver a una persona bastante alterada.

—¡HIJA!— entró una mujer mayor a la sala sollozando y gritando al reconocer a Ino.

—¿Mamá?— Ino corrió a abrazar a su madre, luego entró su padre y se unió al abrazo.

—Ino, estábamos tan preocupados— decía su padre.

—Mamá, Papá, los extrañé tanto— exclamó ella.

—"_Después de todo, Ino no es tan mala ni dura como aparenta_"— pensó Sakura con alegría, conmovida por la escena.

—Ustedes salvaron a nuestra hija y estamos muy agradecidos por ello— Inoichi se dirigía a Kakashi.

—No fue nada, sabes bien que es nuestro trabajo, Inoichi— le respondió él.

—Ni hablar, Kakashi, es mi hija de quien hablamos. Yo apenas regresaba hace dos días de misión cuando me enteré, estuve a punto de partir en su búsqueda pero la Hokage me convenció de que tú tenías todo bajo control, además… mi pobre esposa estaba inconsolable…— pasó una mano por sobre los hombros de su mujer. —Sabía que mi Ino estaría bien siempre y cuando estuviera en las manos del gran Ninja Copia y su hermosa alumna, por supuesto— agregó mirando a Sakura.

—No se te olvide que es mi alumna ahora, Inosihi. Kakashi pasó hace mucho a un segundo plano — intervino la Hokage con fastidio, apenando a Sakura, pero haciendo reír a todos los demás, excepto a Kakashi, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de la pelirosa.

—Permítanos invitarlos a ambos a una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de nuestra pequeña Ino, ustedes por supuesto, serán los invitados de honor —dijo la madre de Ino.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron intuitivamente con muchas dudas.

—No es necesario señor Yamanaka— le dijo Sakura, un tanto sorprendida por lo de la "fiesta". —Usted sabe, esto es rutinario para nosotros—

—Es tarde para eso, ya está toda planificada—

—¿En serio planificaron una fiesta por mi regreso?— intervino Ino emocionada.

—El señor y la señora Yamanaka estaban tan contentos cuando les dije que habían rescatado a su hija, que insistieron en hacer una gran fiesta e invitarnos a todos en agradecimiento — dijo Tsunade.

—Está bien— intercedió Kakashi al suponer por dónde venía la cosa. Lo que fuera para irse a casa de una vez —con gusto iremos ¿verdad, Sakura?— dijo mirándola.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien— respondió.

—Muy bien, entonces los esperamos a las ocho de la noche pasado mañana y no lleguen tarde, por favor— agregó la mamá de Ino mirando de reojo al peligris. Dicho esto salieron de la oficina.

Tsunade se dirigió a sus Shinobis —Sakura, Kakashi, muy buen trabajo— les felicitó— pueden irse ahora—.

—Bueno, Sakura, nos vemos más tarde, adiós— sin previo aviso, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, sin darle tiempo siquiera a Sakura para despedirse, dejándola, por consiguiente, con muchas inquietudes en la cabeza. Primero su comportamiento en el palacio de Gaara y ahora esto ¿Es que estaba molesto con ella o qué?

—¿Te sucede algo?— preguntó Tsunade inquisidora.

—No, no es sólo que… no, nada olvídelo. Hasta luego Tsunade-sama— luego salió por la puerta con destino a su casa.

.

.

Fin del Cáp. 15

* * *

_**(Capítulo editado 10/04/10. Seguimos adelanteeeee personalmente me gustó mucho como quedó la edición xD alguien sabe que le pasa a la página que ya no subraya las cosas?)**_

**Nota de Autora**

**Hola! Espero estén bien ;D he aquí la décima quinta parte de mi historia xD , bueno por ahora todo está bien, no hay problemas, en Konoha todo está en paz, Kakashi está feliz ( o no?_) y los demás también… Este capítulo no tuvo mucha emoción pero el próximo si es mucho más prometedor, esto de las fiestas es muy divertido xDDD sobre todo para las parejas…mmmmm ya saben para que bailen y se diviertan mucho muajajajaja**

**Kakashi: ¿Oo Qué estas tramando?**

**Espera y lo verás, espera y lo verás muajajajajajajaja**

**Cof..cof… bueno quiero aprovechar para enviarle saludos especiales a quienes siempre dejan los tan queridos reviews…gracias a:**

**aidee03**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Ellistriel**

**katyx**

**ALenis**

**Muchas gracias porque ya estamos pasando la barrera de los 80 y entrando en una nueva era LOS 90's (reviews) ! xDDDD soy tan feliz T.T snif …snif**

**Kakashi: -.-''**

**Ok ahora los adelantos….xD**

**-¿Todo seguirá en paz en la vida de nuestros protagonistas? ¿Desistirá Sakura de la idea de estar enamorada de su sensei? ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta de Ino? ¿Se desarrollara la "peste de la arena roja" en Sunagakure? ¿Tendrá Kakashi una habilidad especial para detectar cuando hablan de él por sus estornudos repentinos? ¿O será mera coincidencia?, todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo cápitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa" : Cap. 16 Noche de fiesta, ¿Bailas?-**

**Kakashi: Achu ¿Dijiste algo?**

**Kenka: no nada Un.n**

**Dejen reviews pliss!**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	16. Noche de fiesta, ¿Bailas?

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap. 16 Noche de fiesta, Bailas?**_

* * *

Era el día de la fiesta y Sakura había decidido que se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse. Se metió con tranquilidad a su bañera rebosante de espuma tibia y aprovechó más que nunca el cálido ambiente como método de meditación. Ya era rutina para ella el usar la hora del baño para reflexionar sobre los hechos significativos que acontecían durante su vida diaria. Uno en específico le había estado dando dolores de cabeza; la semana pasada había admitido ante Ino y Temari que estaba enamorada de Kakashi ¡Abiertamente enamorada de él! Definitivamente un salto enorme de lo que tenía tiempo justificando como mero cariño. Lo importante era que al fin había dado aquel primer paso, ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Debía decirle o no? Ellas le sugirieron que lo hiciera, que nadie se opondría porque:

1. Ella era mayor de edad y vivía sola de manera muy independientemente.

2. Era rango Jounin al igual que él, además de ser una excelente médico.

3. Ella ya no era su alumna, había dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero seguía esa duda ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente? Claro que la diferencia de edad era grande. No era que le importara demasiado lo que pensara la gente, pero ¿tenderían a mirarlos con malos ojos? Después de todo, la diferencia de edad no daba para decir que podría ser su padre pero…Un momento, estaba adelantando demasiado las cosas, ni siquiera sabía si Kakashi le correspondía o no…

Aún estaba fresca en su mente aquella imagen de Kakashi enojado como nunca antes, a punto de asesinar a Oshinaro. Estaba consciente de que jamás olvidaría aquella mirada iracunda de su sensei, moriría sólo de imaginarse el hacer algo para molestarlo así, de hecho, moriría sólo de imaginarse que él la mirase así… El rencor que debió haber tenido hacia Oshinaro debió haber sido también muy grande. El conocer su historia le había hecho entender muchas cosas, como aquella continua desconfianza y frialdad con el castaño, por ejemplo. Características sobre las cuales —lo admitía— había fundado en un principio sus ilusiones de que Kakashi estuviera celoso de Oshinaro por su causa; o que la sobreprotegiera porque significaba algo más que una vieja alumna para él ¡o incluso que ella hubiera sido la causa para el cambio en su manera típica de actuar! Pero desde el segundo en que Kakashi le había confesado la verdad con respecto a Oshinaro, no había podido dejar de pensar durante todo el viaje lo irremediablemente estúpida que había sido al haber concluido todo lo anterior. Y decía irremediable porque, tal y como había admitido en la habitación de Temari, ya el daño estaba hecho. Oficialmente, ya estaba enamorada de él y era tarde para volver atrás y corregir su malinterpretación.

—¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? ¡Qué tonta!—dijo.

Ya que, claro, el que su apático sensei cambiara repentinamente su forma de ser por tener sentimientos hacia ella, no debía deberse a otra cosa sino a la malinterpretación. Kakashi era simplemente… demasiado… Kakashi; nunca se fijaría en su vieja alumna, sólo en un mundo irreal y paralelo él podría de desarrollar aquel tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, Sakura estaba segura.

Ahora debería trabajar muy duro para sofocar aquellos sentimientos que había desarrollado por el peligris y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo ¿Debía hacerlo, no? ¿Era lo correcto, verdad? ¡Pero se sentía tan bien!

¡Su mente era un desastre!

Fue cuando decidió vestirse y tuvo otro pequeño momento de pánico al revolver su closet y encontrar más ropa de misión de la que recordaba, —Realmente hace un tiempo que no salgo— se dijo, mordiéndose un labio. Finalmente encontró un viejo vestido azul celeste que llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, que como era de tubo resaltaba enormemente su cintura, lo cual, según Ino, era algo que la favorecía. Para complementar, se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo y se recogió el pelo con gancheta en forma de mariposa decorada con brillantes en diferentes tonos azulados que hacían juego con unos pendientes de mariposas de igual color.

Camino a la salida pasó frente al espejo y suspiró antes de volver al baño como si en cada pie llevara un grillete, Ino simplemente iba a matarla si la veía en su propia fiesta sin siquiera un poco de rubor, casi hasta podía escucharla gritándole que aquello era un celebración y no una condenada misión. Y tendría razón. Mientras buscaba su empolvado bolso de maquillaje, recordaba las innumerables charlas que le había dado acerca del valor de la presentación de una mujer y bueno, en realidad empezaba a estar de acuerdo en que no estaba mal celebrar su feminidad de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando en su trabajo aquel aspecto se volvía casi inexistente. Por eso usó el rubor, rizó sus pestañas, puso brillo a sus labios y ¿Por qué no? hasta resaltó sus ojos con un poco de delineador. —Listo, al menos así no se quejará tanto —. Se miró mejor y su reflejo le devolvió una media sonrisa, a pesar de que lo había hecho sin ganas, pensó que no se veía tan mal.

Entonces se dispuso a salir.

De una cosa estaba segura, se desharía de aquellos problemáticos impulsos infantiles ¡a como diera lugar! No importa lo mucho que doliera…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como siempre, Kakashi llegó tarde y aunque no tenía puesto su eterno uniforme, no sorprendió que estuviera vestido de negro. En la fiesta había caras muy familiares, en verdad casi todos los ninja de la aldea que conocía habían sido invitados, sobre todo los jóvenes a los que él le gustaba llamar "la generación Kyuubi" por ser todos compinches del susodicho portador del demonio.

—¡Kakashi! mi eterno rival— se acercó Gai con una de sus poses guays.

—Hola Gai —saludó Kakashi, apático como de costumbre.

—Vaya… con esta fiesta no repararon en gastos, invitaron a todo el mundo— exclamó Gai —. Deben estar muy contentos de que Ino haya regresado sana y salva —aunque Kakashi no respondió, ambos shinobis pasearon sus miradas por un momento a través del gran salón del restaurante. Parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, con excepción de alguien…

—Oye Kakashi, esa de ahí no es ¿Sakura? La que está sentada allá— señaló Gai casi como sorprendido.

—¿Mmmm?— Kakashi volteó a ver y quedó observándola por varios segundos sin decir nada —Se ve muy…—

—¡Hermosa, Sakura-chan! ¡Guau! —Maito corrió a su encuentro —¡Cómo pasan volando los años y crecen tan rápido nuestros pequeñines! Sakura-chan, te has convertido en una dama muy hermosa, la flama de la juventud brilla en ti con todo su esplendor…—decía el ninja verde, quien afortunadamente había decidido no llevar aquel típico traje de Spandex verde a la fiesta, y sin embargo, de igual forma la kunoichi se veía abochornada.

Kakashi se empezó a acercar cuándo lo sorprendió el papá de Ino.

—¡Kakashi, me alegra tanto que vinieras! vamos a hablarle a los invitados y me gustaría que nos acompañara en el brindis, usted y su joven compañera son nuestros invitados de honor— le recordó.

Kakashi miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sakura y descubrió que la mamá de Ino también la había asechado para hablar con ella, probablemente de lo mismo. Entre las palabras de Maito y la Sra. Yamanaka, Sakura se veía tan incómoda como un payaso animando una junta de funerarios.

—Ah…sí, sí, claro — le respondió y ambos se dirigieron al centro para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Saben —empezó Inoichi Yamanaka con una copa en Champagne en la mano —, cuando mi hermosa hija Ino nació, muchos de mis compañeros, e incluso yo mismo, pensamos que hasta allí había llegado la preciada barrera de sangre del clan Yamanaka dentro del mundo ninja y yo sinceramente me resigné; ella era demasiado linda y coqueta con sus flores y la verdad me alegraba que se apasionará por el negocio familiar. Pero luego, al cumplir cinco años, me dijo, no, me exigió que la inscribiera en la Academia porque quería ser ninja. Les juro que lo primero que pensé en ese momento fue en dónde escondería mi colección especial de kunais cromados —la mayoría de los invitados no pudieron evitar reír ante este comentario, entonces Yamanaka continuó— Pero, ya hablando en serio, como padre y no como miembro del clan, no me fue difícil aceptar esa idea como cualquiera pudiese pensar, además, tendría un perfecto balance trabajando en mi florería gratis y su carrera ninja ¿Qué más podía pedir yo?—todos rieron—. Mi amada esposa, por el contrario, quedó devastada. No me soportaba, ni a mí ni a mi optimismo al enseñarle a ejecutar nuestro Jutsu de control mental. Un día me preguntó cómo podía estar yo tan tranquilo con nuestra única hija entrenándose para arriesgar la vida todos los días — entonces Inoichi hizo una pausa, se volteó, sonrió y con orgullo señaló a Sakura y a Kakashi, quienes se mantenían en silencio detrás de él —. Por esto —dijo—. Porque yo sabía que nuestra hija ejercería una de las excepcionales profesiones donde la camaradería y el trabajo en equipo son el pan de cada día. Una donde estás seguro de que cada uno de tus compañeros de equipo nunca te dejarán atrás y pelearán hasta la última gota de energía para salvarte la vida. Por eso cuando me informaron que Kakashi, como todos sabemos, icono principal de esta doctrina aquí en Konoha, y su talentosa alumna Sakura, eran los encargados de traer a Ino de vuelta a casa, supe que lo lograrían con tanto éxito, que hasta me sobró ánimo para planificar esta fiesta. Y no tiene que mirarme así, Hokage-sama —dijo de repente el hombre mirando a una perspicaz Tsunade — sé hasta dónde puedo llegar con mis palabras para no revelar ningún detalle de una misión estrictamente confidencial —los presentes abuchearon un poco— ya sé, ya sé, ¿qué puedo decir? Reglas son reglas… lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que estos shinobis no la tuvieron nada fácil allá en Sunagakure; y sin embargo, lograron vencer las adversidades y sacar al equipo adelante, juntos, unidos y victoriosos. Damas y caballeros, Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake…

No hace falta decir que el recinto se vino abajo en aplausos al instante, todos dedicados a la excepcional pareja de ninjas. En seguida se efectuó el brindis en honor a ambos. Todos los presentes chocaron sus copas alegremente en nombre del gran espíritu de camaradería que existía en Konoha.

—Bueno, no me queda más que decir ¡que continúe la fiesta! y a los chicos, recordarles que _ellas_ no bailan solas… —

Todos rieron ante el comentario y apenas sonar la música muchos sacaron a bailar a las muchachas.

Sakura, sin embargo, se escabulló a la mesa más lejana a la pista de baile que pudo encontrar. Habían bajado las luces blancas y dejado algunas de colores para crear una atmósfera más íntima, eso y la música que el Disc-jockey comenzaba a tocar, sumado a todas sus amigas embelesadas con sus parejas, habían envuelto a Sakura en una atmósfera más incómoda de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Miró hacia la salida, que en aquel instante parecía lejanísima, con todas aquellas tías y madre de Ino en el camino, casi como _custodiándola._ No sería sencillo, pero si se disponía a realizar su jugada en el momento justo, nadie la notaría cuando cruzara esa puerta. No preguntas incómodas, no excusas inventadas, la idea era cada vez más tentadora.

De pronto alguien tiró una copa al piso y Sakura notó que su maestra, Tsunade, estaba ya lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para sacar a bailar a rastras a un apuesto y nervioso —muchísimo más joven— Jounin, sólo para encolerizar de celos a Jiraya. Sakura se percató de que la escena se había tornado en la propicia distracción que había estado esperando. Se levantó. Sólo tenía que mirar hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que…

—"_Oh, no" —_ pensó alarmada. Al pasear su mirada por el salón una última vez antes de escaparse de la fiesta, había cruzado la mirada con Kakashi por un instante, quien parecía tener largo rato observándola fijamente. Aunque fue sólo un instante, sabía que Kakashi se había levantado y en ese exacto momento se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

_Tenía que actuar pronto._

Sakura se levantó como un resorte y de inmediato comenzó a abrirse paso _disimuladamente_ por entre la abarrotada pista de baile. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, inútilmente enlazando miles de excusas hasta dar con alguna que pudiera salvarla de la engorrosa situación. Kakashi venía detrás, podía sentirlo… La salida parecía cada vez más lejana, entonces, un milagro; los baños de damas estaban sólo a unos escasos tres metros, todo lo que debía hacer era escabullirse en ellos y a pesar de que Kakashi hiciera guardia en la puerta —como sabía que lo haría— le daría tiempo de calmarse, planificar una estrategia o por lo menos salir por la ventana.

_Sólo un metro más…_

—Joven Sakura ¿Está disfrutando la fiesta? —de la absoluta nada (según Sakura) la madre de Ino se había interpuesto de manera rotunda entre ella y su única posibilidad de escape, y lo peor es que sonreía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Me pareció notarla como con ganas de irse —intervino otra señora fisgona, quien en este caso vendría a ser una tía de Ino, salida también de la nada absoluta.

—No, para nada… yo sólo… me…dirigía al tocador —dijo.

—Pero si no lo necesitas, te ves muy bien así —respondió la Sra. Yamanaka.

—Disculpen señoras ¿Interrumpo algo? —una nueva voz tomó parte de la escena a sus espaldas y Sakura sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

—¡Señor Hatake, que sorpresa! Absolutamente, sólo conversábamos— volvió a responder la madre de Ino. —¿No es cierto, Sakura-chan?—

—Sí, lo es —Sakura forzó una angelical sonrisa —de hecho, yo ya me iba al…—

—Que no lo necesitas —reafirmó la tía de Ino — ¿No le parece que Sakura se ve hermosa, Sr. Hatake?—

—Sin lugar a dudas —respondió el Jounin sin vacilar.

Sakura no sabía si reír, llorar o simplemente _morir_.

De nuevo, la Quinta era objeto de todas las miradas al desatarse una contienda entre los ebrios, ella y Jiraya, porque éste último había querido pasarse de listo con ella y ésta ni borracha lo soportó, así era como Shizune trataba de sacarla a rastras del restaurante antes de que lo destruyera con los puños.

—Con su permiso, debemos de ir a atender a los demás invitados —ambas señoras se precipitaron hacia el pequeño escándalo.

Sakura escondió ambas manos tras su espalda y meneó la cabeza con un gesto inocente durante el corto momento que permaneció al lado de su sensei, simulando interés por aquella revuelta que se desvaneció por fin cuando sacaron a Jiraya por la puerta — ¡…Bueno! Si me disculpa yo voy al…—

—Espera…—

Una mano la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

—…Sakura—

La joven disimuló un suspiro y volteó su cabeza con la gracia de una marioneta de madera sacada de una película de terror. —¿S…si, Ka…Kakashi-sensei?—

Y entonces, la pregunta de sus pesadillas, aquella que había estado tratando de evitar toda la noche, por fin resonó dentro de sus oídos.

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?—

Iba a preguntar si hablaba en serio, pero se contuvo. Ahí estaba él, el hombre de sus sueños, sujetándole la muñeca, sonriendo, con la clara actitud de "no acepto un no por respuesta" reflejada en su cara —o lo poco que podía distinguirse de ésta— con las luces de colores y la romántica música de fondo. Sí que hablaba en serio. En ese momento, a Sakura le pareció simplemente el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto, y allí estaba ella, con la recién tomada decisión de olvidarlo antes de ocasionarse un problema, y peor aún, con los peores dos pies izquierdos de su familia.

—Kakashi-sensei yo… estaría encantada, sí, claro que me gustaría bailar con usted —fue muy sincera tanto en sus palabras como en su manera de sonreír —…pero yo no sé bailar, sensei— fue como apagarle la luz de los ojos.

Kakashi rió ligeramente —¿Por eso te diste a la fuga y evitabas el contacto visual con todos los hombres del salón?—

—Eh…—_ ¡Diablos, Diablos, Diablos!_ Había sido tan cuidadosa para evitar tal vergüenza ¿Pero por algo él era Hatake Kakashi, no? la pelirosa bajó la mirada ¡De todos los hombres, justamente el más insistente tenía que haber sido él!

—Te diré algo —comenzó él —, deja que sea tu profesor una vez más. Sólo por esta noche—

—¡…Pero! —

—Shhh— la interrumpió él —Por favor —pidió con ternura.

Usualmente, Kakashi era muy desinteresado, pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder humano que le llevara la contraria. De pronto, aquella seguridad personal característica le pareció muy atractiva. Tras una profunda inhalación, Sakura sonrió—Usted sabe que nunca ha parado de enseñarme cosas — aquello, sin duda, no iba ayudar en su proceso de olvidarlo.

Con las mejillas adorablemente sonrosadas, se dejó guiar por Kakashi hasta la pista. Ella no sabía si la invitación había sido porque su sensei estaba así de aburrido o porque le había dado lastima el notar como ningún hombre había insistido para sacarla a bailar—ignorante él de cómo la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban bien informados acerca sus inclementes pies izquierdos— y lo que ella llamaba instinto 'paternal' lo había guiado al percatarse cómo ella trataba de escapar de la bochornosa situación por la puerta de atrás. Pero al verlo a los ojos, ya no le importó. Tampoco le importó que sufriera muchas noches con aquél recuerdo o el miedo de pasar vergüenza frente a él. Por una vez, quería arriesgarse.

Sakura imitó a una chica de al lado, colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro de él. Automáticamente, él tomo su mano y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola un poco y entonces, ignorando el súbito nerviosismo de Sakura, comenzando a moverse…

Ella enseguida se tensó e hizo lo imposible por seguirlo sin tropezarse. Demasiado…

—Solo déjate llevar y hagas lo que hagas no mires al piso— dijo él, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus pasos iban de mal en peor, el bochorno de Sakura aumentaba considerablemente. Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de ver al piso.

—Sakura, mírame —demandó Kakashi, ella de inmediato acató la orden. Él rió suavemente —me refería a que me miraras _sin_ dejar de moverte—.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto, Kakashi-sensei. Ya le había dicho que yo… —pero él la interrumpió.

—Quiero que me mires a mí y sólo a mí, directo a los ojos… sí, exactamente así— Sakura dudaba que pudiera mirar cualquier otra cosa en aquel instante aunque quisiera, ese instante en que él le hablaba de aquella manera tan embriagadora. —Ahora cuenta, un, dos, tres,…un…dos —pisotón traicionero.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!— chilló Sakura deteniendo el baile y tapándose la cara.

—Sakura… ¡Sakura! — exclamó Kakashi — deja de disculparte, concéntrate en mí, no te distraigas… respira profundo y…relájate —susurró tomándola de vuelta entre sus brazos — cierra los ojos… imagina que no hay nadie más en la pista… imagina que sólo estamos tú y yo —a medida que hablaba, Kakashi comenzó a arrastrar a Sakura con delicadeza entre sus propios pasos — solos tú, yo y la música…escucha la música…un, dos, tres, …un, dos, tres — antes de darse cuenta, Sakura estaba demasiado alejada del mundo como para sentir vergüenza, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuándo el ninja copia había dejado de marcar el tiempo.

—Aprendes rápido — sintió un terso susurro en su oído que la hizo sonreír (y estremecer). Simplemente no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, con sus ojos cerrados y sinceramente tampoco le importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan bien. Kakashi era un excelente maestro.

Rato después el Dj decidió poner algo todavía más romántico para las parejas. Además, la fiesta estaba por terminar, era tarde. Muchos salieron de la pista, dejando solos a los que estaban demasiado abstraídos para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entre ellos Sakura y Kakashi, quienes precisamente parecían no estar pendientes de nada, sólo el uno del otro, la pista para ellos dos.

Kakashi desaceleró el paso, esta música era mucho más lenta que la anterior. Sakura se sentía tan confiada que puso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Kakashi y él respondió abrazando su cintura.

—_Eres muy especial, Sakura —_La joven no sabía si se había imaginado aquellas palabras o no, pero de igual forma se sentía muy feliz, ni siquiera trató de esconder su sonrojo, ni de pensar en la promesa que se había hecho en el baño. Simplemente recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi y él no la rechazó.

De pronto, la canción terminó. Era la última de la noche, la fiesta ya había acabado antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta; casi no había nadie en el restaurante, sólo quedaban, Neji, Tenten, Ino y sus padres.

—Creo… que ya… debemos irnos— dijo Sakura retomando el conocimiento de lo que era la vergüenza, al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado en la pista.

—Sí… te acompañaré a tu casa —dijo él.

—Kakashi-sensei, usted sabe que eso no es necesario— alegó la pelirosa.

—Me da igual — respondió Kakashi mientras se aproximaban a los padres de Ino para despedirse y salir del recinto.

Sin notarlo, había alguien que los había estado observando muy atenta —¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama— preguntó Shizune repentinamente.

—Nada, es sólo que…—

—Ya se va Sakura ¿Quiere que la llama para decirle… lo de… ya sabe que…?— interrumpió la castaña.

—¿Eh? … ¡NO!, es decir, no Shizune no ahora, no queremos ser aguafiestas— respondió la Hokage.

—¿Aguafiestas? ¿Se refiere a Sakura y a Kakashi-sempai? ¡Oh! ¡Usted cree que ellos…!—

—Shhhhh, Shizune. Vámonos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…— sonrió. A la Hokage se le acababa de ocurrir una magnífica idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Hemos llegado, señorita — Dijo Kakashi con sobriedad. Esa noche había sido increíblemente perfecta, la luna, las estrellas, las luciérnagas, la agradable compañía… No podía pedir más. Era todo lo que un ninja recatado como él, necesitaba de vez en cuando. Lo admitía, no estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado a su final.

—Sí, así parece — la joven se soltó de su dulce agarre y lo encaró —Kakashi-sensei, de verdad no sabe cuánto le agradezco que me enseñara a bailar. Todo este tiempo he tenido tanta pena de que me invitasen, que siempre resultaba inventando excusas absurdas para zafarme, casi tan absurdas como las suyas—

—Me ofendes, Sakura — respondió con un aire resentido que sólo Sakura y otros pocos sabrían diferenciar de uno verdadero. Ella rió. —Ya sabes que no fue nada. Pero me temo que con una lección no bastará para que aprendas. Tendrás que tomar unas clases adicionales para perfeccionar tu rítmica — explicó en tono exageradamente inocente mientras se sostenía el mentón.

—Con gusto yo seré tu profesor— agregó guiñándole un ojo.

—Ah… Kakashi-sensei, usted es imposible— sonrió —Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irme —

—Sí, es tarde— reafirmó él.

Sakura vaciló, pero finalmente se le acercó lo suficiente como para besar su mejilla enmascarada y formular un —Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei— sin morir en el proceso.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se giró para verlo, él permaneció inmóvil en su sitio como un guardián, sin moverse siquiera cuando una fresca ventisca arremetió contra ambos.

—Hasta mañana, sensei, que descanse— dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de su puerta.

—Igualmente, Sakura… —

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Nada más Kakashi llegar su casa, se había tirado sobre la cama como si sus huesos se hubiesen convertido en plomo.

Estaba inquieto, perturbado, extrañado y ¿por qué no? emocionado.

—Kakashi Hatake, eres un perfecto imbécil —se dijo mientras miraba al techo de su cuarto por largo rato, como si en él estuvieran escritas las soluciones a todos sus problemas —. Te enamoraste perdidamente de Sakura, tu pequeña Sakura —.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algunos días después, Sakura había sido citada muy temprano al despacho de la Hokage, ya que al parecer, ésta tenía algo muy importante de qué hablarle. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, finalmente la pelirosa tocó la puerta.

—Pasa Sakura, sé que eres tú— respondió una voz detrás de la madera.

—Buenos días Tsunade-sama —la joven hizo una reverencia después de cerrar la puerta.

—Siéntate, por favor— indicó la Hokage muy seria, cosa que no era buena señal.

—¿Pasa algo, Tsunade-sama?— preguntó Haruno notablemente preocupada.

—Sí, Sakura, me temo que sí, es algo muy grave que está pasando ahora mismo— dijo la Hokage.

Tsunade le entregó entonces una carpeta a Sakura, ella la abrió y comenzó a leerla, tornándose muy sorprendida y entelerida.

—Nos llegó hace unos días. La aldea de la arena está sufriendo una rara epidemia denominada "La Peste de la Arena Roja" cientos de personas están por morir y muchas otras ya han muerto. El consejo de Sunagakure ha pedido ayuda de sus naciones aliadas, pero el Kazekage quiere…—

—Espere… espere un momento —la interrumpió Sakura demasiado consternada como para seguirle el paso a su maestra — ¿Qué? —.

La rubia suspiró —Sakura, seré directa, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos. Gaara quiere que te vayas a vivir con él a Suna para que lo ayudes, en conjunto con los otros ninjas médicos que han solicitado, a encontrar una cura ¿Qué piensas hacer?— soltó la pregunta de manera directa.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Cuando regresamos de la misión todo estaba bien ¿Qué sucedió? —

—Sakura, hace _tres semanas_ que regresaste de esa misión… tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber lo rápido que puede expandirse una pandemia…—la Hokage siguió hablando pero Sakura no la escuchaba, sino que reconocía cortos fragmentos, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. —_…necesitan toda la ayuda posible…misión rango S… la aldea está en total cuarentena… nadie puede salir ni entrar… seleccionados los mejores médicos de las naciones aliadas… _—Ella había hecho una promesa, era verdad, tenía que cumplirla, pero justo ahora… Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo aquél momento? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar? ¿Por qué la imagen de Kakashi era todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente? —…tiempo indefinido…—

Indefinido.

_Indefinido._

_**Indefinido.**_

¿Acaso ella sería capaz de…?

—¿Sakura? … ¡Sakura! —

Repentinamente, la joven pareció despertar de su trance mental.

Tsunade entrelazó los dedos con suma seriedad—Mira, Sakura, sé que te asusta el hecho de que podrían pasar días, meses o años antes de encontrar una cura, precisamente por eso esta misión tiene la particular característica de no ser obligatoria, sin embargo, Sakura — y Tsunade comenzó a levantar el tono de voz —quiero que tomes en cuenta el hecho de que mientras hablamos mueren decenas de personas inocentes en condiciones deplorables y de manera dolorosa, y que miles más morirán si no paramos esta pandemia pronto. —y como si pudiera oler sus dudas, continuó — Estoy convencida de tu entrega a la ciencia y de los votos que tomaste al completar con honores tu entrenamiento como ninja médico, sé que sin dudar saltarías a una misión así sólo para honrar el compromiso que tomaste junto con tu carrera, por encima de cualquier interés egoísta o personal que pudieras tener alguna vez, los cuales sé que no tienes porque nada te apasiona más en el mundo, en este momento, que salvar vidas y que jamás se te cruzaría por la cabeza rechazar una petición así… No obstante, como tu maestra y no como tu superior, es mi deber pedirte que te tomes unas horas para pensar bien qué decisión tomar. —concluyó en un tono tajantemente retórico — Y por qué la tomarás… Exactamente veinticuatro horas, Sakura —.

El mensaje había sido fuerte y claro. Sakura se sintió miserable, como una niña egoísta regañada. Simplemente miserable.

Bajó la cabeza —Sí, Tsunade-sama —.

—Bien, ahora repasaré los detalles…—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura salía cabizbaja del despacho de la Hokage cuando se encontró con Kakashi en su camino, innegablemente, también debió haber sido convocado por Tsunade.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —saludó animadamente.

—Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei— respondió ella desanimada, por el contrario.

—¿ Te ocurre algo? —de ser así, la Hokage podía esperar, como siempre…

—No. ¿Sabe? Realmente… sí, si ocurre algo. ¿Puede verme en el puente de siempre cuando se desocupe?—

—Por supuesto —respondió él intrigado —¿A las cuatro de la tarde te parece bien?—

—Sí, me parece perfecto, muchas gracias. Hasta luego— se despidió.

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada preocupado, hasta que salió del recinto. Luego se dignó a abrir la puerta frente a él.

—¿Me llamó, Tsunade-sama?—

—En efecto, Kakashi. Pasa, tengo que discutir algo muy importante contigo—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminaba distraída hacia su casa —¿Por qué? —se decía —¿Por qué siento que no puedo hacer esto? ¿Cuándo me volví tan egoísta? —

.

.

Finc cap 16

* * *

_**(Capítulo editado 24/7/2011: tanto pero taaaaaaanto para corregir!)**_

**Nota de autora**

**Hola! Bueno la situación esta un poco tensa no?,**

**Sakura no quiere ir por que ahora mas que nunca se siente mas unida a Kakashi y esta misión podría durar toda la vida después de todo cuando de enfermedades se trata nunca se sabe que podría pasar, incluso podría morir de vieja en Sunagakure y jamás encontrar un cura, es por eso que esta misión no es obligatoria y el ninja solicitado puede elegir si ir o no, claro esta que los médicos elegidos son solo los considerados "los mejores" de su aldea, es un orgullo ser elegido para tan importante misión y los beneficios serán muchos, una vez que vivan allá con todos los gastos pagos cabe resaltar, y si logran encontrar la cura. Como ninjas médicos tendrán la oportunidad de estudiar la cura a una de las enfermedades mas significativas y devastadoras en la historia de una nación, no solo en Suna si no en su nación de procedencia, un aporte a la salud muy grande, la oportunidad de aprender cualquier cantidad de conocimientos médicos que quizás no tengan la oportunidad de estudiar mas adelante, obtenidos por el trabajo en equipo y la experiencia de sus compañeros, estudios de medicina gratuita en las áreas que les haga falta desarrollar y reconocimientos cuando la misión haya acabado, serán reconocidos como los mejores médicos de la historia de la elite, casi un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier ninja medico del nivel para ser solicitado pero ¿esto podrá ser suficiente para que una joven medico deje de lado el que podría ser quizás el amor de su vida¿La única persona realmente importante e influyente en ella? Esta es la situación de Sakura Haruno, una ninja medico que lo ha perdido todo, menos la confianza, la dignidad y el cariño de sus amigos, y que solamente ha ganado fortaleza y el amor de su sensei…**

**Por cierto, en esta situación, Tsunade jugará un papel muy importante y no es el que todos ustedes creen… muaajaja, si bueno, el hecho de que haya citado a Kakashi para hablar seriamente con él no es nada sospechoso… emmm…**

**Festejando que pasamos la barrera de los "noventas" estoy muy feliz por que falta muy poco para llegar al review 100!, tan feliz estoy que cuando lleguemos are un capitulo especial Por todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de mi fic, que les gusta leerlo y dejar un comentario cada capitulo, para mi esto tiene mucho valor, es lo único que pido a cambio TT GRACIAS:**

**Ellistriel**

**deeppink198**

**Katyx**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**MYsweetAngel**

**sakura-cham**

**Quedo un poquito dramática la nota no? jejeje bueno se hace lo que se puede xD en la próxima nota de autora: La situación de Kakashi Hatake un ninja de elite, por ahora conformémonos con los adelantos ;)**

**-¿Qué se trae Tsunade entre manos? ¿Sospecharía de las verdaderas intenciones de Gaara o había algo más? ¿Qué le pedirá Tsunade a Kakashi? ¿Al final que va a hacer Sakura? ¿Y que tendrá que ver Gaara en todo esto? ¿Sakura realmente seguirá viendo clases de baile con Kakashi? O.O que raro sonó eso…; todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": Cap 17 Corazones en desarreglo-**

**AHHH y antes de que se me olvide, en el capitulo anterior hubo un error al subirlo en la página, la nota de autora esta incompleta, no es algo muy importante pero seguro algunos de ustedes dijeron: hey! A que se refiere con: "**_**espera y lo veras espera y lo veras muajajaja"**_** ¿? Bueno no estoy loca xD esta es la parte de arriba de la nota de autor que no se subio, haber si ahora entienden mejor xDDD y les pido disculpas u.u:**

_**Nota de Autora**_

_**Espera y lo veras, espera y lo veras muajajajajajajaja**_

_**Otra vez se cortó! Ni modo…**_

**Aclarado el tema….**

**Dejen reviews pliss!**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	17. Corazones en desarreglo

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

* * *

_**Cap. 17 **__**Corazones en desarreglo**_

* * *

Kakashi cruzó el portal de la Hokage con la misma cautela con la que un leopardo avanza sobre territorio enemigo. No era idiota, el nerviosismo de Sakura y la perspicacia reluciente, casi felina, en los ojos de Tsunade, le daban a entender que ambos hechos estaban ínfimamente relacionados. Y el que ambas quisieran hablar tan seriamente con él, no le daba en absoluto buena espina.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse secamente tras sí, no desató más que una ola de tensión dentro del despacho. Kakashi muy educadamente se acercó y se preparó para lo peor —¿En qué le puedo servir, Hokage-sama?—

Tsunade finalmente se incorporó —Se trata de un asunto muy delicado, Kakashi. Pero es algo en lo que quizás tú me puedas ayudar—

Sin sorprenderse de aquellas palabras ni un instante, tomó asiento cómodamente sobre la silla que la Hokage le acababa de señalar —¿Ah sí? parece interesante… ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó él, disimulando su ansiedad.

—Se trata de Sakura —soltó la rubia reclinándose sobre su asiento.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? — inquirió Hatake, esforzándose por no anticiparse ni mostrarse excesivamente interesado.

La mujer frente a él suspiró pesadamente, casi como sopesando la prudencia de lo que estaba a punto de pedir. —Kakashi, necesito que… — cuando de pronto su pequeña audiencia fue interrumpida por la intempestiva entrada de Shizune en la habitación.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse paralizada al evaluar la situación que acababa de interrumpir.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada, que por no decir cómplice, fue fulminante —_Ahora no_, Shizune—

Parecía que la castaña entendía perfectamente el descontento de su maestra, pero fue incapaz de contenerse.

— Disculpe la interrupción, pero se ha presentado una urgencia que requiere de su inmediata presencia— dijo obviando a propósito los detalles más importantes de aquel acontecimiento.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, para Kakashi, aquella manera tan meticulosa de escoger cada palabra, no había pasado desapercibida.

—¿Qué pasa?— cedió agobiada.

—Me temo que hemos recibido una visita _inesperada— _respondió Shizune.

No faltó más, pues la princesa de las babosas se levantó de un salto, dejando a Kakashi estupefacto con aquella expresión de _"no me jodas"_ que tenía escrita en el rostro.

Pero Shizune no estaba de juegos.

—Kakashi, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí antes de que yo regrese— había sido una orden demasiado clara y especifica como para no acatar valiéndose de "huecos" o "retóricas simples" como él solía hacer.

Decidió relajarse tan pronto Tsunade salió del despacho tras un portazo, no valía la pena consumirse en la ansiedad, pero ciertamente, pronto se dio cuenta de lo inútiles que se hacían sus esfuerzos de mantenerse quieto, con el pasar de los minutos, desde que Tsunade lo había dejado en ascuas con la conversación anterior.

El típico síndrome de la hiperactividad propia ante este tipo de situaciones, salió a relucir manifestando las inquietudes del shinobi a través del movimiento compulsivo de su pie y el crónico jugueteo con un desafortunado lápiz que había quedado al alcance de sus dedos. Su tensión estalló cuando el pequeño instrumento salió disparado de entre ellos y Kakashi se reprendió mentalmente por estar actuando de esa forma, agachándose a recogerlo, y prometiéndose dejarlo sobre el escritorio para luego quedarse quieto.

Mas grande fue sorpresa, al notar sobre el desordenado ajetreo de papeles, una carpeta en el escritorio que por el nombre escrito en un papel sobresaliente de ésta, por sobre todas las demás llamó su atención.

—_Sakura… Haruno _—completó al retirar unos talonarios fuera del camino. La sostuvo entre sus manos y no vaciló. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo la abrió y leyó:

Gran parte de la primera página estaba destina a formalismos y protocolos pertinentes a la forma de dirigirse a un Kage, sin embargo, poco a poco la lectura se iba tornando interesante.

—"_Estimada Tsunade-sama, Hokage de Konoha….., haciendo honor al pacto de Konohagakure… el Consejo de Sunagakure por medio de la presente… enviamos esta solicitud con fin de… ¿Peste de la Arena Roja? _—¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Sea donde hubiese sido, estaba consternado por la cantidad de muertos en Sunagakure_—….Declarado Estado de Emergencia, solicitamos entonces a través de este acuerdo… ninjas médicos: —_Había un extenso listado de ninjas médicos y un grueso anexo con los currículos de cada uno, de entre los cuales destacaba la rosa cabellera de su ex-alumna, por aparecer relucientemente de primera entre ellos …_—…Haruno Sakura… —_Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a prestar atención_ —quienes son solicitados personalmente por el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, los cuales han sido cuidadosamente evaluados de acuerdo a su grado de habilidad…estudios… responsabilidad… experiencia…eficacia… _"sí, claro por qué no incluir también las medidas de su…"_ —_Kakashi se limitó a seguir leyendo con impaciencia y coraje_ — para ayudar a solventar la emergente situación… creemos de sustancial importancia el destacar que el tiempo estimado para tal objetivo puede ser __**indefinido**_… _agradecemos su colaboración y pronta respuesta… firmado…El Honorable Consejo de Sunagakure…?—_

No había que saber atarse las trenzas de los zapatos para atar aquellos cabos. Kakashi entendía perfectamente qué estaba sucediendo, mas no por ello podía salir de su impresión ni de su exasperación.

Entendía que Sakura estaba triste y nerviosa porque no tenía otra opción más que irse, lo que no terminaba de comprender era para qué Tsunade se empeñaba en involucrarlo a él.

Pero supo que todas aquellas dudas se aclararían a partir de aquel casual instante en el que Tsunade finalmente entraba en la habitación.

—Kakashi— llamó.

—Tsunade-sama —respondió él colocándose de pie con una impecable serenidad — ¿Era ésto lo que me quería decir?— dijo mostrándole la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

La rubia suspiró y tomó asiento —Me temo que sí…Gaara está… bueno, supongo que de eso ya te diste cuenta. Lo que quiero que entiendan es que a pesar de todo, ésta es una situación muy seria. Lo que quiero es que hables con ella…

—¿Para qué? —inquirió él.

—No juegues conmigo Kakashi, ambos conocemos demasiado bien a Sakura y de lo que es y no capaz de hacer. Ella es demasiado sentimental ¿Me sigues?—

Él no respondió, se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Entonces Tsunade se reclinó sobre el escritorio como si fuera a decirle algún secreto —Kakashi, esto es un poco más complicado de lo que parece a simple vista así que déjame terminar… y aunque parezca que no tiene mucha lógica lo que voy a pedirte, sé que tú mejor que nadie vas a entender bien… pero te advierto que si le comentas de esto a Sakura alguna vez, te arrancaré los huevos ¿oíste? —oído esto y tras carraspearse la garganta, en un tono de voz aún más bajo, continuó —No te imaginas el significado de esta oportunidad para un médico joven del nivel de Sakura, pero yo sé que ella sería incapaz de aceptar esta oferta… porque ella… Kakashi yo sé que ella..

En ese momento volvió a abrirse de golpe la puerta de su despacho.

—¡La puta que…! ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —gruñó la Hokage.

Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado del portal a lo que dos ANBU entraban en la oficina, y la silueta de Kankuro y Temari se distinguían detrás de ellos.

—Les dije que debíamos habernos ido con Gaara directo al hotel— comentó la misma voz femenina que se había estado riendo de las obscenidades de la Hokage.

—Hokage-sama— dijo un ANBU haciendo una profunda reverencia —, lamentamos inmensamente interrumpirla, pero los embajadores, Kankuro-san y Temari-san de Sunagakure, ya se encuentran aquí—

—Gracias, puedes retirarte —dijo la Hokage poniéndose de pie.

—Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sempai —saludó Temari.

—No nos molesta regresar dentro de un rato si está muy ocupada— comentó Kankuro.

—Por favor, no sean ridículos… ya sé para qué han venido— respondió Tsunade —¿Dónde está Gaara?—

—Tendrá que excusarlo, Tsunade-sama. Hace días que no descansa lo suficiente y el viaje pareció agotarlo más de lo esperado. Se reunirá con usted para cenar —respondió Temari más serena.

—Hm, ya veo. Tomen asiento y sólo permítanme un segundo mientras…

—No hace falta, Tsunade-sama. He entendido perfectamente. Ahora con su permiso me retiro—

—Kakashi-sempai, por favor ¿Por qué no nos acompaña esta noche a… cenar? —muy tarde para Kankuro, el peligris ya se había ido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

En un solitario puente de Konoha, junto a un floreado Cerezo, se encontraba Sakura esperando. A pesar de ser más de las cinco de la tarde, es decir, más de una hora de retraso a la estipulada con su sensei, ella estaba bastante tranquila, por no decir pensativa mientras detallaba su reflejo en el agua. No sólo estaba acostumbrada a la descarada impuntualidad de Kakashi, sino que se había valido de aquel tiempo para meditar seriamente su situación, en lugar de llegar más tarde al sitio como acostumbraba. La verdad, llevaba allí toda la tarde desde que había salido del despacho de Tsunade. Su mente le daba mil vueltas al asunto y lo que más le disgustaba era que no podía simplemente tomar una decisión. Demasiados factores la asediaban, haciendo mucho más difícil su elección.

No quería irse, pero a la vez sabía que era su deber y la molestaba pensar de una manera tan egoísta, porque si no quería irse era debido a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia el Ninja Copia.

—_No quiero ir, le diré que no iré — _ En el peor de los casos –que era también el más probable-la misión podría durar años… ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería a sus seres queridos? ¿La olvidarían fácilmente pasado poco tiempo? Era algo natural en los seres humanos, después de todo, así como lo era su preocupación; pasado cierto lapso de tiempo, ya nada sería igual, lo sabía. No podía acostumbrarse tan fácilmente a la idea de ser olvidada o arrinconada con el montón, donde era clarísima la diferencia entre 'amigo' y 'conocido'. La idea se le hacía insoportable.

Sobre todo ahora que había llegado tan lejos entre la muralla invisible que mantenía a Kakashi separado del resto.

—_Me cansé de este secreto, no pienso ocultar más lo que siento, le diré cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos de una vez— _tendría que formar una nueva vida en Suna, dejar la tierra donde se había criado para pasar el resto de sus días en la que algunos denominaban "La Flor del Desierto" donde forjaría lazos nuevos que luego le costaría demasiado romper.

—_Sin embargo… toda esa gente… ¿A quién engaño? Por supuesto que iré. Tsunade-sama tiene razón, es mi deber hacerlo y sé que no tengo la fuerza para renunciar a él, ni siquiera a costa de lo que quiero para mi propio futuro… _

Para ella, no era una simple decisión que implicaba cambiar de residencia, era marcar un antes y un después en su vida, eso era definir una línea entre lo que quedaría sin hacerse para siempre sellado en su pasado y el porvenir incierto de los caminos futuros que había accedido a labrarse por sí misma. Pues no era lo mismo simplemente completar las expectativas de vida en su aldea que se había propuesto, casi de manera natural, desde joven, que dar un giro de 360° para comenzar una nueva vida tan lejos de casa. Era como dejar una parte de ella congelada en el tiempo.

Se mordió un labio. Esta no era cualquier misión y ella no era cualquier médico, ella era la única discípula de la más grande ninja médico que el mundo hubiera visto y aquella era una de las más atroces pandemias de la historia. Sabía que ésta era quizás la oportunidad más grande que tendría para expandir y disponer al máximo sus habilidades y conocimientos en el campo de la medicina, era probable que nunca más tuviera otra oportunidad de ayudar a tanta gente ni contribuir de tal forma con las ciencias médicas, realmente el sueño de todo médico.

No sólo su maestra, a quien veneraba, y el Kazekage contaban con ella, sino Sunagakure entera ¡Y qué decir si la pandemia comenzaba a expandirse! La presión comenzó a hacer mella en ella. Necesitaba hablar, desesperadamente necesitaba desahogarse, pero le daba demasiada pena admitir aquel arrebato de egoísmo con nadie.

—_Si voy a hacer esto, antes quiero que él sepa, pase lo que pase, quiero que Kakashi sepa… que lo amo y me duele mucho dejarlo…_— por qué no era sólo Kakashi, dejaba atrás también la posibilidad de volver realidad el futuro con el que hacía sólo días atrás fantaseaba.

Entonces lo sintió. Su sensei estaba detrás de ella, como esperando a que terminase de pensar.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —pero al verlo, Sakura supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien con su mirada. —¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó tímida.

—No, la verdad—. Respondió sin más.

Ella ignoró aquella aura de fastidio que emanaba él.

—Kakashi-sensei yo… quería decirle algo… algo importante…— sugirió acercándose poco a poco al ninja.

—Pues aquí me tienes—.

—Se trata de una situación delicada… ha surgido algo grave en Suna y… mañana…—

—Te irás… lo sé— interrumpió él, casi como alguien que quería terminar con la desidia de una monótona conversación.

Si aquél era el caso, Sakura decidió dejar de preguntarse mentalmente cómo era que él se había enterado de aquéllo para mejor atacar el problema principal antes de que se le fuera el poco valor que le quedaba.

—Kakashi sensei —bajó la cabeza —, le pido disculpas de antemano si le incomodo, pero realmente necesito esto, yo…—

—No es necesario que me des detalles de tu misión o de tus motivos para tomar la decisión, ya sé que te irás a esa misión, sé lo mucho que significa para ti y cuántas miradas están puestas en ti, hasta Gaara ha venido a buscarte, no deberías… hacerlo esperar. Se encuentra aquí en la aldea, ahora mismo— dijo Hatake distraído, rascando su cabeza mientras contemplaba las hojas caer.

Sakura estaba consternada, no sólo por el comportamiento áspero de Kakashi cuando más lo necesitaba, sino el escuchar que Gaara se encontraba en Konoha. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para ella.

—Kakashi-sensei…eso no… eso no era lo que le iba a decir — murmuró ella, de pronto muy triste.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces qué era?-

Sakura se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras él la ignoraba, no entendía muy bien por qué la trataba así, pero era obvio que a él no le importaba ni medio cuerno nada de lo que ella tuviera para decirle con tanto esfuerzo, ni mucho menos cómo se sintiera. Él sabía que aquellas probablemente eran sus últimas horas dentro de la aldea y sin embargo, ni ante esa situación podía dejar el peor lado de su carácter a un costado por un instante. Entonces ella comprendió que nada de aquello valía la pena.

—Bien, si el gato te comió la lengua, Sakura, será mejor que te vayas encaminando a la torre donde tanto la Hokage como el Kazekage te esperan ahora, no dudo que tengan muchas cosas importantes que hacer y personalmente yo también… Por cierto, si tienes algún problema para irte, por mi parte no te preocupes, no me importa, enserio…— Kakashi parecía más que distraído. Fastidiado.

Sakura no cabía en su sorpresa. Estaba ofendida. No, más que ofendida, estaba irritada. Simplemente, aquél no era el hombre del que se había enamorado, aquel viejo sensei que tanto se preocupaba por ella ¿Verdad? Era como si ahora que ella planeaba dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, él hubiera forjado un muro de piedra maciza entre ambos, sin razón aparente.

—¿No te importa?— preguntó casi en susurro. Si se hubiera entristecido, si se hubiera molestado, si la hubiera odiado… ¡Cualquier cosa! Hubiera preferido mil veces cualquier cosa de él por encima de aquella glacial indiferencia. ¿Era esta acaso su perversa manera de demostrarle su descontento? ¿El camino correcto? ¿Empujarla a tomar una decisión? ¿Ahorrarse una engorrosa despedida si acaso? ¡¿Qué demonios era? ¿Qué pretendía tratándola así?

Ella no lo entendía.

—¿De verdad… no te…?—

—¿Dijiste algo, Saku...? ¿Acaso estás llorando? —preguntó confundido al ver cómo ella se limpiaba un par de lágrimas escurridizas.

Ella no lo quería entender.

—No importa, ya no importa…— unas lágrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de notar esto, pues mientras él se había quedado paralizado tratando de procesar su reacción, ella se había volteado y acelerado el paso hasta desaparecer corriendo entre la gente.

Por su parte, Kakashi estaba desconcertado ¿Es que no era aquello lo que ella quería? ¿Irse y ayudar a Gaara? ¿Qué no solamente se sentía culpable por dejarlo y le quería avisar para que no se preocupara? ¿No fue para eso que Tsunade quería hablar con él, para que la convenciera de irse sin remordimientos? Si le había hablado así era por que él pensaba que ella quería ir a ayudar a esa gente, y como una vez le había dicho que él era como la única persona importante en su vida, quizás no podría irse sabiendo que a él eso de alguna manera lo entristecería; por eso le había mentido diciéndole que no le importaba, para hacerla sentirse aliviada. Pero ella se lo había tomado muy ¿A pecho?

¿Por qué?

¿Se le había pasado la mano?

De pronto, sintió el ardor de la ironía quemar su piel, tras haberse prometido alguna vez partirle la cara a quien la hiciera llorar, y ahora encontrarse en aquella situación.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encararla ahora para decirle que todo había sido un juego y que él más que nadie la extrañaría, sin parecer idiota? No iba a ser tan fácil como disculparse y regalarle un escuálido abrazo de despedida… Por supuesto que no, sabía que había algo más de trasfondo y no estaba seguro qué era. Al asociar el viaje con el nerviosismo de ella, automáticamente auto-protagonizó la situación, concluyendo que a ella le daba lástima dejarlo a _él_, sin tomar en cuenta realmente cómo la afectaba a _ella_ aquel asunto de la mudanza prácticamente forzosa. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero se las había ingeniado para arruinarlo todo.

Algo andaba mal.

Kakashi había incurrido en un grave error y lo peor del caso era que se trataba del error más básico que aprendía a no cometer un ninja. Actuar sin pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estaba muy triste, caminada apurada y aturdida sin dirigir la mirada a nadie, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas del mundo con su mano. Encontró viejas heridas sangrando en su interior; el rechazo, el orgullo, la desilusión. Porque se sentía igual o peor que cuando Sasuke se había ido, aunque quizás eso se debiera a que lo había sentido por Sasuke no tenía comparación a lo que estaba viviendo con su sensei ahora. Con Sasuke, de alguna forma se había predispuesto al rechazo desde niña, pero nunca lo esperó de Kakashi, realmente nunca se había preparado para un rechazo de parte de quien había sido su principal protector. Estaba devastada, no entendía por que la había tratado así, como si de verdad no le importara si la volvía a ver o no.

La visión de una promesa rota, sustanciada hacía tiempo en que no lloraría por nadie más, la golpeó duramente en el pecho y la deprimió _—¿Cuándo aprenderé?— _

Sus pasos la llevaban cada vez más lejos del centro de Konoha, pues le daba pena que la vieran llorar, explicarle la situación a alguien o que la juzgaran. Sencillamente detestaría hablar del asunto en aquel instante, a pesar de ser el momento cuando más necesitaba apoyo, su orgullo le impedía acudir a nadie por su cuenta.

A pesar de que se iba reteniendo, mientras más se alejaba de la gente, más lágrimas salían sin su autorización. No quería ir a casa todavía, así fue como llegó a dar al bosque, refugiándose por donde un agua clara con sonido atravesaba un camino de piedrecillas junto al fresco y verde pasto**1**.

Se apoyó de uno de los tantos árboles viejos que la rodeaban y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Mentalmente comenzó a maldecir.

Entonces alguien le apretó fuertemente del hombro y ella reprimió un gemido de sorpresa. Un haz de alegría casi brilló dentro de ella al pensar en que podría tratarse de…

—Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? —

Sakura miró la cara del personaje. Pero no, ¡No podía creer que de todas las personas que pudieron haberla seguido en su carrera por el bosque, justo hubiera sido Gaara!

Se sintió idiota y miserable por esperar a alguien más, la gota rebozaba el vaso —Gaara-sama…— su tristeza y presión eran tan grandes que formaron una especie de murmullo que se le iba elevando dentro del alma, creciendo como volcán que sordo anuncia que va a arder**2**Hasta que en efecto, no pudo retenerlo más y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo en busca de apoyo, el cual sus rodillas temblorosas clamaban con tanto ahínco desde hacía rato.

Gaara la recibió extrañado, sin atreverse a respirar mientras la oía sollozar. Ignorando que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, la reacción de ella hubiera sido la misma…

De todas las personas, él nunca se hubiera imaginado verla a ella caminando por la calle llorando cuando salía de su hotel. Para el resto de los transeúntes era sólo una chica más, pero a él le había llamado la atención desde la cuadra anterior y desasiéndose de su escolta, se propuso a seguirla de inmediato —¿Quieres hablar? — le preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza —¿Entonces, al menos quieres dar un paseo?— Sakura detuvo sus sollozos de pronto y lo miró a los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Kakashi corría y saltaba por los tejados de Konoha a pesar de las miradas de intriga de algunos compañeros al verlo pasar. Ignoraban que tenía un enorme conflicto interno y un gran problema que buscaba desesperadamente poder arreglar.

Luego de que Sakura se fuera, él se había quedado quieto, pensando que aquél era el peor momento para tratar de hablar con ella y excusar su ruda actitud. Sin embargo, pasado un rato, la realidad lo abofeteó ¡Con un demonio, Sakura se iría a vivir a Sunagakure en la mañana! Allí comenzó a entender qué le pasaba a Sakura y se dio cuenta que no podía dejar las cosas así, simplemente no podía ignorar el hecho de que en ese preciso instante ella podría estar sufriendo sobre algo de lo que él no tenía idea. No quería que el recuerdo de su última conversación fuera uno tan desagradable.

Ahora, él tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y si tenía que exponerse completamente ante ella, sentimentalmente hablando, para que lo perdonase, lo haría. No le importaba que tuviera que hacerlo en medio de aquella circunstancia tan incómoda, en lugar de una confesión muy premeditada y ensayada como muchas veces se las había imaginado en sus ratos de ocio, pero nunca pensado llevar a cabo de verdad. Ahora no había tiempo para romanticismos, porque si ella decidía irse en la mañana y de verdad pasaría Dios sabía cuánto antes de volver a verla, primero ella tenía que saber lo mucho que él la amaba.

Necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

Una ráfaga de seguridad y urgencia lo había llenado desde las entrañas, proporcionándole el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. La moral, sus compañeros, Tsunade ¡El qué dirán de la aldea entera! incluso si ella lo rechazaba, eso poco le importaba. La amaba, la necesitaba y le confesaría que la amaba.

Pero para eso, primero tenía que sacarla de su escondite. Él conocía a Sakura, era orgullosa, no se permitiría que la vieran llorar tan fácilmente, así fue como comenzó a buscar por los sitios menos concurridos de la aldea hasta dar con un pequeño y alejado rincón del bosque.

Y bien por ser Jounin o por conocerla como la conocía, no le costó demasiado encontrarla, pero ella no estaba sola y para nada le gustó lo que vio.

—_Sakura…—_ susurró cautelosamente, quedándose al margen de unas frondosas ramas.

Gaara y ella estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, para su gusto.

—Sakura, Tsunade me dijo que no querías ir a Suna ¿Es eso cierto?— alcanzó a escuchar.

Kakashi abrió su ojo de par en par, entendiendo todo de pronto y la magnitud de su error. Era obvio que el joven la estaba consolando después de que él hubiera metido la pata hasta la rodilla. La escena se le hizo irritantemente familiar, como aquella noche, un año atrás, en la que Sasuke había partido dejándola desconsolada y él había tenido que reprimir sus ganas de abrazarla, incognito desde las sombras. Nuevamente, una situación familiar, pero esta vez alguien más ocupaba el lugar que él sabía bien debía ser el suyo. Y sintió envidia; envidia y culpa.

Ante la pregunta que había quedado en el aire, Sakura asintió apenada, pues recordaba bien la promesa que le había hecho al Kazekage.

—Sabes que no puedo obligarte a venir conmigo pero… Sunagakure está sufriendo demasiado, la situación está realmente mal, mi gente está muriendo y cuántas más sufrirán, Sakura, te necesitamos… yo te necesito…— Gaara alzó delicadamente el rostro de la joven tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo. —No tengo idea de por qué o quién lloras, pero puedo hacerme una muy buena idea. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sea quien sea el imbécil que te ha hecho esto, no vale la pena, Sakura. Si vienes conmigo, te prometo que no volverás a llorar porque yo te ayudaré a olvidar eso que te aqueja.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida al igual que Kakashi.

—Gaara-sama yo…— ella trató de hablarle pero el pelirrojo no la dejó continuar, la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios, pues tenía más para decir.

—Sakura, no he podido sacarte de mi mente desde que te fuiste, es por eso que vine a buscarte—

Sakura pensó un momento, pensó en toda la gente que tenia que salvar, pensó en lo mucho que la necesitaba Gaara y pensó también en su última conversación con Kakashi.

Gaara iba a aprovechar el momento en que Sakura se encontraba pensativa para besarla, pero dándose cuenta de la situación, ella lo interrumpió.

—Está bien— dijo.

—¿Estás segura? — él la miraba fijamente mientras le sostenía la cabeza entre las manos.

—Sí, iré contigo… Gaara— aclaró la joven.

Gaara se alegró internamente y la abrazó, era la primera cosa buena que le sucedía en semanas desde la catástrofe que azotaba Sunagakure y estaba sinceramente feliz.

Por otro lado, no por primera vez, Kakashi sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, algo terriblemente incómodo, como un vacío, un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración y el habla: una sensación de impotencia más grande que él. Resulta que asediado por el temor a que ella se fuera con Gaara, la había empujado más a él. Pero no era únicamente dolor lo que sentía, no sólo sentía como se comprimía su pecho más y más cada segundo que pasaba, no. También sentía rabia, sentía su sangre hervir por verla en brazos de otro hombre, consolándola y susurrándole al oído que le haría olvidar su dolor, cuando perfectamente podría haber sido él de no haber actuado tan imprudentemente. Gaara tenía razón en una cosa: se sentía un imbécil.

Chasqueó. Su parte más sensata le gritaba que se alejara del lugar y se desprendiera de sus instintos, que entendiera que aquello había sido lo mejor que les podía haber pasado, que ella debía ayudar a esa gente, que le esperaba una vida llena de éxitos en Suna, que Gaara era mucho mejor partido para ella que él. Pero ella nunca lograría nada de eso si él no la dejaba ir… Así fue como Kakashi desapareció como siempre, de la manera más natural para él: sin decir nada y entre las sombras.

.

.

Fin Cap. 17

* * *

_**(Actualizado 18/09/2011 se me hizo particularmente difícil corregir este capítulo porque llevaba demasiado de las emociones de Kakashi en él, y me di cuenta de que el personaje había quedado demasiado OoC en la versión original. Por eso, traté de arreglarlo siendo lo más fiel posible a esa versión, aunque chocara con mi criterio actual, sólo espero no haberlo arruinado en lugar de mejorarlo. De paso, reconstruí algunas escenas y diálogos –cosa realmente RARA en mis actualizaciones- para darle más 'realismo' –dentro de los límites en los que podamos aplicar esta palabra al FanFiction- así como algunos errores de secuencia de la versión original. Sin embargo, me apego a la norma de dejar la nota de autora original intacta. Espero haya sido de su agrado aunque creo que el verdadero reto lo tendré corrigiendo el siguiente cap, que se trata enteramente de los sentimientos de Kakashi tras la partida de Sakura. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Las previas notas 1 y 2 dentro del texto, las hago porque esas frases no son mías, las leí en internet por casualidad mientras buscaba ejemplos de figuras retóricas, yo sólo las modifiqué, he aquí las originales: **_

_**1 "por donde un agua clara con sonido**_

_**atravesaba el fresco y verde prado"**_

_**2 "murmullo que en el alma**_

_**se eleva y va creciendo**_

_**como volcán que sordo**_

_**anuncia que va a arder"**_

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_**Figuras Retóricas en Bécquer**_

**Nota de autora**

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada quiero decirles lo ****IMENSAMENTE FELIZ QUE ESTOY POR QUE LLEGAMOS AL REVIEW 100! y todo gracias a ustedes! GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS**** estoy de hecho tan feliz que el próximo capitulo será un "SongFic" especial para celebrar el review 100, Dios que feliz estoy T_T si la situación del capitulo anterior estaba tensa pues en este se reventó la cuerda de tanta tension xD y desgraciadamente el que cayo fue Kakashi…u.u**

**Imagínense no poder estar tranquilos mientras recuerdan la imagen de un amor imposible, una imagen que los atormenta día y noche pero que a la vez disfrutan. Salen a caminar mientras oscurece para aclarar su mente y encuentran a esa persona llorando por haber perdido de quien estaba enamorada, tu corazón se contrae al verla tan frágil llorando, y tú piensas que nunca llorará así por ti, sientes ganas de ir a consolarla con la esperanza de que te quiera como tú a ella pero sabes que sólo te lastimarás por que en su mente sólo esta la imagen de él, a quien ella amó por tanto tiempo, quien se fue y la dejó sola, a quien ella sigue amando, quien fue tu amigo... **

**Decides alejarte, esa persona jamás te querrá como tú a ella, es algo imposible, es algo prohibido, no tiene sentido, y sigues con tu vida olvidando aquella absurda idea. Pero un día, una sonrisa, una cálida sonrisa te es confiada por aquella persona sólo para ti, la más sincera, la más pura, la más hermosa, **_**su más bella sonrisa**_** y descubres que te has enamorado y que es algo inevitable, algo que no puedes ocultar ni disimular, ni controlar ¿Cómo se le explica al corazón que si la ama saldrá herido? El corazón no razona ni en él se manda. **

**El tiempo pasa y los une cada día mas, te has enamorado completamente de tu ex-alumna casi trece años menor que tú y lo peor es que sientes que ella también se está enamorando de ti. Todo va bien, crees hasta poder controlarlo, crees poder ser feliz al fin. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando cometes un error? ¿Qué pasa cuando tu necesidad de protegerla y de comprenderla te hace decir algo que no debías? ¿Algo que no pensaste? ¿Algo que la hace alejarse de ti para siempre? No es fácil, no es nada fácil y lo sabes…**

**Esta es la situación de Kakashi Hatake, un ninja de elite con un duro pasado y un confuso presente, él mejor que nadie sabe que no es fácil enmendar este tipo de errores ¿Cómo le explicas que no querías decir eso? ¿Qué lo hiciste por que pensaste que eso la haría feliz? ¿Cómo la traes de vuelta a ti sin romper las reglas? ¿Cómo explicarle que la amas con toda el alma y cada fragmento de tu corazón roto y destrozado y que te sientes un maldito desgraciado por ello? Qué al mismo tiempo no soporta verla en brazos de otro… ¿Cómo le dices a esa persona a la que tanto amas y a tu corazón, que lo mejor para los dos es alejarse y olvidar este amor que les desgarra el alma con cada día que pasa? ¿Rompes las reglas y luchas por lo que quieres, por lo que realmente te hace feliz a pesar de los problemas que puedas llegar a tener? o ¿Desistes, aceptas que no es posible y le cortas las alas a tu pobre corazón cansado de sufrir que sólo busca ser feliz?**

**Todo en la vida de Kakashi se resume a esta única pregunta ¿Rompes las reglas o le cortas las alas a tu corazón?, Definitivamente no es una fácil decisión…**

**Como lo prometí esta fue la situación de Kakashi Hatake: un ninja de elite, difícil y dolorosa ¿no es cierto? Pero 100% verdad T_T considerando tantas perdidas que ha tenido el pobre. Ya se que me quieren matar pero todavía faltan mucha historia por recorrer no se desesperen!**

**Apropósito quiero darle muchas gracias y enviar un gran saludo especial a Baltazar S. un gran amigo que me dio el titulo para este capitulo, "Corazones en desarreglo" fue su idea no la mía y le doy muchas gracias por inventar este título para mí y también por darme las primeras ideas cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, siempre me apoyó y discutimos juntos el desarrollo de los primeros capítulos, de hecho él y mi amigo Wilfredo S. que me metió la idea de escribir un fic, fueron los primeros lectores y críticos de "Su más bella sonrisa" Grax amiwis Los quiero mucho ^^**

**Ahora también quiero enviar saludos a mis actuales lectores que tanto me animan con sus coments! gracias:**

**aidee03**

**Ellistriel**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**Nadyeli**

**katyx**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Miitha**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**mirmo07**

**Clau Hatake**

**Kenka: Bueno ahora me despido de todos mis lectores hasta el siguiente capitulo de "su más bella sonrisa", cap 18 especial songfic Adiós!**

**Kakashi: Espera, espera, espera, regresa aquí un momento, ¿Y las preguntas tontas que hacen de adelantos para el capitulo siguiente? Oo**

**Kenka: Ahhhh eso Un.n bueno en este capitulo no abran…**

**Kakashi: O.O ¿Co-Cómo que no abran? ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Kenka? (kakashi saca un kunai)**

**Kenka: Es que el próximo capitulo es un especial por el review numero 100, será un songfic creo que no me escuchaste cuando hable…¬¬**

**Kakashi: X_X pe-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver? (kakashi guarda el kunai)**

**Kenka: Hay Dios mío… ¬¬ que es una sorpresa! No puedo dar adelantos de un songfic además creo que la situación esta bastante tensa como para hacer de comediante…u.u**

**Kakashi: No lo puedo creer… X_X**

**Kenka: todas las dudas serán aclaradas en el próximo capitulo, no te preocupes**

**Kakashi: (en shok) No lo puedo creer X_X…**

**Kenka: Ah vamos Kakashi! Esta bien vamos a hacer una cosa, yo les voy a dar un trozo de la canción con la cual are el songfic haber si adivinan que canción es y así se aran una idea de cómo será el prox cap ¿Te parece bien?**

**Kakashi (saliendo del shok) y como van a tener un idea si tienen que adivinar que canción es?**

**Kenka: Ahhhh, ahí esta el juego =D cuando piensen que saben que canción es lo dicen en un review, así los que lean los reviews se aran una idea de cómo será el songfic, claro si oyen la canción o ven la letra al menos…**

**Kakashi: Mmmm no es tan mala idea, bueno ahora di el trozo de la canción**

**Kenka: (sonríe maléficamente) tú nos la vas a cantar….**

**Kakashi: ¿Qu-Qué? O.O**

**Kenka: Si señor, vengase pues canta**

**Kakashi: niña loca yo ni siquiera se que canción es!**

**Kenka: Claro que sabes que canción es, tu serás el protagonista del próximo capitulo!**

**Kakashi: O.O Dios mío, me empieza a doler la cabeza x_x**

**Kenka: y será peor si no cantas :K  
**

**Kakashi: bueno, bueno, esta bien (kenka le pasa un papelito y kakashi lo lee) ¿piedad? (intenta pedir kakashi pero Kenka niega con la cabeza muy sonriente) esta bien ahí vamos…**

**(Se apagan las luces y se activa un reflector que apunta directo a Kakashi quien sostiene el papelito, un publico de origen desconocido empieza a aplaudir frenéticamente y Kakashi esta muy sorprendido y paralizado)**

**Kakashi: De donde salio todo esto? Oo (pregunta mientras un encargado del equipo de sonido pone enfrente de él un micrófono y le hace una seña de que puede comenzar a cantar desde un lado del escenario)**

**Kenka: siempre han estado ahí solo que tu nos los ves jajaja, son tus admiradores! Todos los que nos han dejado reviews ¿Quién mas van a ser? Ahora empieza…**

**Kakashi: (suspira encogiéndose de hombros) "**_**Sabia que no debía socializar con esta niña loca ni aprenderme esa canción"**_** (Kakashi comienza a cantar cuando suena la música) **

…_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor**_

_**Dame las llaves tu corazón**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estas**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás**_

_**Tan solo dime como hacer sin ti**_

_**Voy caminando y no se a donde ir**_

_**Estoy huyendo de esta soledad**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va**_

_**Y no dejan de caer mis lágrimas…**_

**(Kakashi para de cantar y el publico estalla en aplausos y gritos de alegría)**

**Kakashi: esto es muy cursi no me gusta, no sirvo para cantante, definitivamente esta será la primera y la ultima vez que lo haga, ¿Me escuchaste niña?¬¬**

**Kenka: Jajajaja pero si te adoran…(kenka señala al publico)**

**Un grupo de fanáticas gritan con carteles en mano: TE AMAMOS KAKASHI!**

**(Kenka ríe más y Kakashi se encoge de hombros)**

**Kakashi: Ya basta, me largo de aquí…(kakashi camina hasta la puerta con su típica calma)**

**Kenka: Jajajaja, espera yo…(entre risas) yo no aria eso si fuera tu…**

**Kakashi no escucha a kenka y sale por la puerta, en seguida se oyen gritos de fanáticas que lo esperaban afuera echárseles encima**

**Kenka: (muerta de risa) será mejor que valla a ayudar a Kakashi, espero no les aya fastidiado esta nota de autora tan larga T_T prometo no volverlo a hacer. Recuerden dejar reviews con el titulo de la canción que crean que es, haber quien adivina primero! Nos vemos chao!**

**(Se escucha los gritos de las mujeres frenéticas del otro lado de la puerta "¿Un tronco? hasta que)**

**Kakashi: RAIKIRI!**

**Kenka: No Kakashi detente! espera! (Kenka sale corriendo hacia la puerta)**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	18. Mis lagrimas, Especial SongFic

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

* * *

_**Cap. 18 especial SongFic "Mis Lágrimas" de Hany Kauam (Felicidades MYsweetAngel adivinaste :D)**_

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzó a refulgir sobre el horizonte, Kakashi se levantaba de la cama deseando que lo ocurrido del día anterior hubiese sido una pesadilla. Hoy era el día en el que Sakura se iría con Gaara a Sunagakure y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

Morfeo no había sido bueno con él esta vez, ya que no había logrado conciliar el sueño sino hasta bien entrada la madrugada y sin embargo, ya bien temprano estaba de pie.

Y la verdad, el no haber conciliado el suficiente tiempo de descanso, era la última de sus preocupaciones. Su mente estaba muy ocupada ingeniando planes para evitar la partida de Sakura, mientras que su corazón… ¡Ah, ese cómo sufría!

Pero él no había sido el único que había madrugado ese día; frente a la Torre del Hokage se encontraban reunidos el Kazegake y su equipo, Tsunade y Shizune, un grupo de médicos preparados para lo peor, entre ellos Sakura, acompañada de sus dos amigas Ino, Hinata, y dos de sus viejos senseis Iruka y Gai.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que la noticia apenas había tenido tiempo de difundirse, no obstante, había sido una sorpresa muy grande para los más allegados de Sakura.

—Sakura, cuídate mucho por favor— pidió Hinata acercándose tímidamente hacia ella.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Ya verás cómo el tiempo pasa muy rápido, en serio— pero aquellas palabras parecían no reconfortar a Hinata, porque igual se le salieron unas lágrimas de tristeza.

—¡Hinata, no llores! nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…—trató de animarla Sakura, pero en vano, ya que su propio estado de ánimo estaba por el suelo. Comenzó a llorar.

—Ustedes dos… par de lloronas —intervino Ino –, no entiendo por qué tienen que llorar si todos sabemos que esto acabará antes de darnos cuenta—

—¿Eh?

—Tienen que resolver esto rápido para que vuelvas ¿Oíste frentezota? Ni se te ocurra hacerte locas ideas de quedarte en Suna ¡Tienes que volver!

—Sí, Ino, claro que sí — respondió Sakura secándose las lágrimas aun sabiendo que aquello podría no ser verdad.

—Sakura, te extrañaremos mucho, no sólo el Hospital Central, aunque no lo creas Konoha no será la misma sin ti— dijo Iruka acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Sakura rió aun limpiándose algunas lágrimas con el revés de su palma —Realmente dudo eso, Iruka-sensei, pero gracias—

—¡Sakura-chan! Que esa flama de la juventud que llevas dentro nunca deje de arder pase lo que pase, no dejes que se apague ¡Aviva la flama, avívala!— gritó Gai, llenó de energía.

—Por supuesto, gracias, Gai-sensei—

Ya estaba todo listo para iniciar la marcha a Sunagakure, pero durante esos últimos instantes Sakura se atrevía a mirar a todas partes con disimulo, casi con impaciencia, esperando…

—¿Buscas a alguien? — la voz del viejo y pervertido Sanin Jiraya, la descolocó por un momento. Él estaba parado a su lado con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Claro que no —respondió ella —todos los amigos a los que quería ver antes de irme, están aquí—

Jiraya sonrió divertido esta vez — ¿Qué hay de Kakashi? ¿No te hubiera gustado despedirte de él también?

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro —Kakashi-sensei es Kakashi-sensei… admitamos que a todos nos gustaría esperar algo de él, a sabiendas de cómo es y que llenara nuestras expectativas… pero entonces no sería el Kakashi impuntual que todos detestamos cariñosamente ¿Verdad?

—¡Pero qué…! —Jiraya soltó una sonora carcajada — Ahora no tengo dudas acerca del éxito de esta misión, Sakura, con alguien tan inteligente como tú en el equipo. Has dicho que no sin decir que no y lo peor es que lejos de ofender a nadie, hiciste un cumplido maravillosamente simpático ¿Estás segura de que lo tuyo es la medicina y no las leyes? Porque si no te conociera hubiera dicho que eres una excelente abogada — Jiraya colocó una mano sobre su hombro cariñosamente —Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de tu actuación… — esto lo dijo bajito, pero fue suficiente como arrancar esa sonrisa de los labios de de ella —Haz tu mejor esfuerzo en Suna y… — se le acercó más — _recuerda __hacer siempre lo que dicte tu corazón_, no lo olvides—.

Sakura tragó con dificultad.

—Cuídate mucho, pequeña— dicho esto, el anciano la despeinó un poco, gesto que la hizo recordar a Kakashi y cómo él solía hacerlo también hace años cuando aún estaba formado el equipo siete y ella hacia algo bien.

De pronto la voz de la Hokage se hizo escuchar —Bueno, Shizune, es hora de irnos—

—¡Sí, señora!— contestó la chica quien sostenía un cerdito entre los brazos.

No hace falta mencionar aquella exclamación de sorpresa coreada por parte de todos los presentes.

Y es que Tsunade no iba a dejar a Sakura sola allá en Suna después de notar lo triste que se veía. Había considerado la idea de enviar a Kakashi con ella como escolta del grupo y que éste se quedara allá por un tiempo, después de todo, sabía que él era perfecto para ese trabajo y así ella no se sentiría sola. Pero ese tipo de traro especial para su grupo de médicos podría malinterpretarse en desconfianza por la seguridad que el país del viento pudiera proporcionarles. Tampoco consideraba prudente ocupar el tiempo de uno de los más importantes ninjas de Konoha como mero guardaespaldas en una aldea tan lejana, ni comprometer su salud tomando en cuenta la situación allá. Además, podría ser sólo una corazonada, pero Kakashi no había ido a despedirse de Sakura y sólo quizás, las cosas no anduvieran bien entre ellos. Tsunade tenía sus dudas, Sakura jamás admitiría que no quería ir a Suna a menos que…

Pero lo más importante: —¿Qué esperaban? yo también soy médico, por si se habían olvidado y una buena, nada menos. Acompañaré a mi grupo y colaboraré en todo lo que pueda mientras se instalan. Jiraya, quedas a cargo ¿entendido?-

—Sí —sonrió complaciente. Era obvio que aquello había sido premeditado con suma anticipación.

—Recuerda encargarte de las misiones _Especiales_ que te dejé, por favor—

—Si no tienes total confianza en mí, quizás no deberías dejarme a cargo —respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, no te hagas el importante, la verdad nadie más quería el trabajo —bufó —. Bueno, adiós a todos, los veré en un par de meses.

—Hn —sonrió —vieja loca —

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron en marcha, Sakura alcanzó a reconocer la silueta de Kakashi mirándola a través de una ventana de la Academia. El que hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo y ni se dignase a bajar, realmente la destrozó.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Gaara.

—Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse— sonrió falsamente, encaminándose así a la aldea de Sunagakure.

.

**3 Meses después…**

_**Estoy a un paso de tu vida y de perder tu amor,**_

_**Estoy a un paso de tu alma y de tu corazón,**_

_**Estoy sintiendo que te pierdo cada día más,**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que tú ya no volverás.**_

Ya hacían tres meses desde la partida de Sakura y ni rastros de Tsunade o cualquier otro ninja médico. La última noticia recibida era la declaración de Estado de Emergencia y un dictamen de cuarentena que prohibía terminantemente la entrada o salida de ningún ser vivo desde o hacia la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena hasta nuevo aviso, a no ser de que se tratara por estrictos motivos médicos o de investigación. Las cosas debían estar realmente mal en Suna si todo se estaba dando de aquella forma. Pero no sólo Tsunade y los demás estaban en aprietos, Kakashi no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde aquél día, ni siquiera se había podido despedir de Sakura, simplemente no había podido…

Cuando pensaba en toda la incertidumbre que lo rodeaba, era como si respirara una neblina de vidrio molido que lo destrozaba por dentro. No sabía si ella estaba bien, no sabía si ella lo odiaba, le tenía lástima, lo extrañaba o si había olvidado todo. Todo, incluyéndolo a él.

¡Dios, con tantas muertes ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva!

Habían rumores de que incluso el equipo de Investigaciones Médicas de Sunagakure había sufrido una ola de bajas tan fiera, por culpa de la epidemia, que se había desatado una devastadora crisis en el lugar. Los cuerpos tampoco podían ser transportados a sus aldeas de origen por temor al riesgo de infección.

Kakashi no podía sentirse peor.

—Sakura ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? — se preguntaba siempre al levantarse mientras apretaba las manos contra su cara. La extrañaba demasiado; sus ojos recorriendo su cara, su voz pronunciando el "sensei" que tanto detestaba, aunque fuera eso quisiera oír de ella, su presencia, su calor, su sonrisa…

No siempre soñaba, realmente no soñaba nada, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, durante esas noches, entonces soñaba con ella. Soñaba que regresaba y que él la abrazaba se disculpaba mientras le prometía que no volverían a separarse nunca. Pero todos los días se despertaba desilusionado, con el mismo pesar de siempre, deseando morir dormido mientras soñaba con su imagen.

—¿Qué demonios nos pasó? Siento que me volveré loco — se levantó de su cama y fue al baño para lavarse la cara —¡Si no muero de tristeza pensando que puedes estar enferma o muerta, me hierve la sangre al imaginarte todos los días cerca de ese…!— se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

_**Tan sólo dime cómo hacer para vivir sin ti,**_

_**Voy caminando en estas calles no sé a dónde ir,**_

_**Estoy huyendo cada día de esta soledad,**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va.**_

Kakashi caminaba por la aldea cerca del parque, casi no había nadie fuera durante aquel día tan nublado y frío. Buscaba una distracción, ya que cuando estaba solo o sin hacer nada, en lo único que podía pensar era en su sonrisa -"_Su más bella sonrisa_"- y últimamente no había mucha demanda de misiones rango "B" o más altas como para mantener ocupado al Jounin.

—Buenos días, Kakashi-sama —saludó Lee que le pasó por al lado mientras completaba su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, trotando cien veces alrededor de aquel parque.

Kakashi no le prestó atención sino hasta después que lo había pasado.

—Lo siento, Lee. Buenos días a ti también— respondió simplemente antes de seguir caminando.

—¿Le sucede algo, Kakashi-sama?— Lee se veía sinceramente preocupado y lo miraba extrañado, de hecho todos en la aldea lo miraban con extrañeza ahora. Kakashi estaba muy cambiado, demasiado apático y aislado incluso para él y eso ya era bastante qué decir.

—Sí, claro Lee— respondió Kakashi con una frase escogida al azar y sin el menor interés en nada de lo que le hubiera preguntado el joven.

Lee se lo quedó mirando con congoja, sin dejar de trotar en el sitio, cuando su sensei favorito se le acercó con el mismo incansable ánimo de siempre.

—¡Aja! Ahí estás, joven Lee y además acompañado por Kakashi, mi eterno rival. ¿Qué te parece un duelo para saber de una vez por todas quien es el más fuerte de los dos? Tú elijes, Kakashi, piedra papel o tijeras, saltar la cuerda, salvar gatos ¿Vamos, qué dices?— dijo Gai apareciendo frente al Jounin con chispas en los ojos y una de sus fervientes poses.

—No estoy de humor— respondió Hatake sin voltear o dejar de caminar.

—Ah, vamos, Kakashi. Ya tienes demasiado tiempo sin estar "de humor" ¿Qué pasa, se extinguió tu flama de la juventud?—

—Eh… ¿Gai-sensei? Kakashi-sama ya se fue— le interrumpió Lee, señalando la dirección por la que se había ido caminando el peligris.

—Otra vez lo volviste a hacer, mi eterno rival— dijo Gai de forma muy emotiva pero de pronto poniéndose pensativo.

—Me preocupa Kakashi-sama, no lo he visto leyendo en un buen tiempo ¿Sabe?—

—La verdad, Lee, pues yo tampoco. Además, no ha ido a tomar sake conmigo y los demás en muchos días, sin embargo, le comenté lo mismo a una mesera y me aseguró que él sí frecuentaba el bar pero solo—

—Ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo haberlo visto el otro día cuando le llevé un encargo a Jiraya-sama ¿Cree que este triste?— agregó Lee.

—No lo sé, Lee. Durante la vida de un hombre, llegamos a sentir muchas cosas. Cada quien tiene su forma particular de lidiar con estos sentimientos, no todos simplemente hablan de ellos. Algunos depuramos las inquietudes a través del esfuerzo físico, otros buscan comprensión entre la pluma y el papel, otros se hunden en el trabajo y la gran mayoría se ahogan en alcohol. Kakashi nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos, puede ser que algo le perturbe enormemente y tú ni te das cuenta porque actuará igual de apático e irritante que todos los días. Por mi larga experiencia conociéndolo, puedo decir que él siempre ha sido el tipo de hombre que prefiere encerrarse cuando algo anda realmente mal, simplemente desaparece y no hay cómo encontrarlo hasta que él esté dispuesto a ser encontrado, siendo por lo general cuando se siente mejor, por eso ni yo he sido capaz de descifrar lo que pasa por esa cabeza durante dichos períodos. —Lee escuchaba atentamente, pues aquella serenidad no era propia de su sensei.

—Claramente, esta vez es diferente a las demás, es como si aún para fingir no tuviera ánimos, es muy extraño— dijo Gai un poco serio. —Precisamente, considerando que Kakashi es ampliamente reconocido por esa excelente capacidad de impermeabilidad emocional, lo convierte en un contrincante completamente impenetrable y por lo tanto letal. No todos podemos aislarnos de la forma en la que él lo hace — agregó. Lee estaba sorprendido.

Entonces una enorme sonrisa apareció brillante sobre la cara de su sensei.

—Pero no te desanimes, Lee, quizás pueda conseguirle un libro nuevo con Jiraya, eso seguro lo alegrará— dijo y ambos se le quedaron viendo un momento a la distancia —Kakashi es mi eterno rival por una razón, no importa lo que pase, él siempre sale adelante ¡VAMOS, LEE, DESDE AHORA NUESTRA MISIÓN SERÁ ALEGRAR A KAKASHI, MI ETERNO RIVAL!— dijo Gai con flameantes llamas en los ojos.

—¡SÍ, GAI-SENSEI!— respondió el joven con igual entusiasmo, corriendo con su sensei en dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

En ese momento Hinata se disculpaba por ser tan descuidada y haber tropezado con Kakashi.

—Es mi culpa, Hinata, no te vi— dijo él sin detener el paso, dejando a la chica muy confundida.

—_"¿Irá a nevar en el infierno?_ ¿_Kakashi tropezó_ _con Hinata y alega que no la vio? Dios mío ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? —_ Pensó Ino que veía la situación desde lejos. Y es que todo el mundo que hubiera oído hablar de él, sabía que Kakashi podría caminar perfectamente por una cuerda floja, entre aros de fuego, con contrapesos en ambas manos, de ojos vendados y recitando los morbosos libros de Jiraya al tiempo que se defendía de ataques enemigos, tan tranquilo como si caminara por el parque paseando a su perro, gracias a sus tan codiciados reflejos, visión periférica y agudo sentido del equilibrio que lo hacían un guerrero casi legendario.

—…Y ahí va el símbolo de orgullo de los mejores Jounin de la Elite de nuestra aldea— dijo, acercándose a Hinata. —Terror de los chicos malos —agregó casi decepcionada —siento ganas de ponerle alarma a mi departamento sólo con saber que tipos como él patrullan nuestras calles por la noche—

Hinata le dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de suspirar. —Pero tienes razón, por estos días no se cree que sea él ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con lo de Sunagakure?—

La rubia bufó con ironía —¿Cómo podría eso si quiera afectarle a…? ¡Ohhhh! — se corrigió — Te refieres a _eso_—

La Hyuuga asintió—El que Sakura se fuera realmente debió afectarle bastante. Ahora que lo pienso, él fue el único que no se despidió— dijo Hinata con una mueca preocupada. —¿Verdad?—

—Sí. La verdad yo también había hecho esas conclusiones, no sin que me dieran varios escalofríos al principio, claro. Y es que quién lo hubiera dicho…—

_**Y es que sin ti nada es igual,**_

_**Se muere mi alma si no estás,**_

_**Y es que sin ti me vale más,**_

_**No respirar…**_

—Kakashi— llamó una voz.

El Jounin se volteó para encontrar a Asuma y a Kurenai de pie observándolo.

— Hola Kurenai, Asuma— saludó.

—Ves, te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí— le dijo Asuma a su compañera mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Kakashi estaba visitando el monumento de los soldados caídos en batalla, donde estaban por cierto los nombres de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Kakashi, Jiraya quiere hablar contigo— le dijo Kurenai.

Kakashi simplemente suspiró y se dispuso a caminar con desdén.

—¡E…espera ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó ella entonces, confundida.

—Donde Jiraya. No será bueno hacerlo esperar— respondió él restándole importancia al asunto.

Asuma y Kurenai miraron literalmente con la boca abierta. Asuma no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se le había caído el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Pero aguarda un segundo —empezó a hablar la Jounin sonriendo nerviosamente —.No tienes que ir precisamente ahora, no creo que esté preparado para recibirte tan pronto—

—Tienes razón, entonces buscaré algo qué hacer mientras tanto—

—Perfecto. Sabes, sé que es algo tarde para desayunar pero Kurenai y yo nos levantamos tarde esta mañana ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a comer? no tienes que comer si no quieres, podrías simplemente leer tu libro y quedarte un rato —

—No tiene sentido seguir leyendo —respondió Hatake marchándose — terminé este libro hace mucho tiempo. Otro día, quizás—

Sobraba describir las caras de Asuma y Kurenai.

—¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo, Asuma?—

—No estoy seguro de poder razonar coherentemente en este momento— La pareja retomaba su marcha por el parque.

—Sabía que estaba raro ¡pero no enfermo!— exclamó ella —¿Qué estás haciendo?—

La mujer se detuvo al ver como su compañero vertía todos los cigarrillos de su paquete en una papelera cercana. — ¿Estás bromeando? Una vez aposté con Genma a que yo dejaría de fumar cuando Kakashi dejara de llegar tarde, pero de ahí a verlo con mis propios ojos…Ciertamente, esto es clara señal de que tengo que dejar de fumar.—lo último en entrar en la papelera fue un viejo encendedor.

_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor,**_

_**Dame las llaves de tu corazón,**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estás,**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás.**_

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? ¿Ni un solo libro?— preguntó incrédulo Jiraya reclinándose sobre el espaldar de su silla.

—Así si es, Jiraya-sama. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto leyendo en más de dos meses— respondió Lee que se encontraban en el despacho del Hokage suplente junto a Iruka y Gai.

El Sanin se frotó el mentón, pensativo — Esto es peor de lo que pensé ¿Tú qué piensas, Iruka?—

—A decir verdad, lo he notado un tanto raro— respondió el moreno —como si no fuera él últimamente—

—¿Lo mandaste a llamar como te pedí, Gai?— ahora Jiraya se dirigía al ninja verde.

—Sí, señor. Le dije a Asuma y a Kurenai que lo buscaran, quienes, por cierto, también se veían preocupados — respondió.

—Bien, pues eso es todo. Yo hablaré con él, gracias por preocuparse. Me halagan viniendo a mí, pero han hecho bien, ciertamente conozco a Kakashi desde que era un crío insoportable. Veré qué le puedo sacar y si me puedo hacer de la ayuda de alguno, se los haré saber; por ahora pueden dejar todo en mis manos. Ahora vayan— ordenó Jiraya.

_**Tan sólo dime cómo hacer sin ti,**_

_**Voy caminando y no sé a dónde ir,**_

_**Estoy huyendo de esta soledad,**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va,**_

Kakashi se dirigía ahora a su casa, aquel clima era demasiado deprimente como para buscar distracción entre las calles. Tampoco le emocionaba la idea de ir al bar a sabiendas que tenía un compromiso pendiente con Jiraya. Pero estar rondando por Konoha sin rumbo fijo era algo que no le levantaba el ánimo en absoluto, sobre todo al ver las caras de preocupación de sus conocidos, preguntándole si estaba bien, cuando realmente no lo estaba.

Se sentía impotente. No sabía si Sakura podría estar necesitando de su ayuda en aquel momento mientras él vagabundeaba como sonámbulo, o por el contrario estaba mejor sin él. No sabía si ella podría estar necesitando una vieja mano amiga y cada vez que pensara en él, recordara aquella triste escena del puente y como un efecto dominó, divagará por todos los momentos del pasado en los que él no estuvo allí para apoyarla. Él no quería que Sakura lo recordara así.

Quería ser optimista pero las probabilidades de no volverla a ver por una cosa o por la otra, eran altas, nada menos que en aumento cada día que pasaba. Y sus últimas palabras hacia ella habían sido "que no le importaba si se iba o no".

¡Qué no le importaba!

¡Nunca antes le había importado tanto una persona en su vida!

Llegó a casa, abrió la puerta cansado, se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó sobre el alféizar de la ventana con la intención de admirar mejor el cielo nublado. Algunas gotas comenzaron a marcarse sobre la tela de su ropa, y no todas precisamente caídas del cielo.

…_**Y no dejan de caer…**_

Se bajó la máscara y miró su mano y observó una gota sobre ésta_** –"Mis lágrimas"- **_cerró el puño.

Así pasó el rato pensando, sólo pensando, su corazón se desahogaba en silencio bajo aquella lluvia. Hacía mucho que no se había sentido así… tan solo.

_**Solo en mi cuarto esperando que vengas a mí,**_

_**Y les des ganas a mi vida para así vivir,**_

_**Estoy huyendo cada día de esta soledad**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

—…Perdóname…— susurró entre la oscuridad de su habitación, volviendo la máscara a su posición normal. Así, deseando que hasta ella pudiera llegar el sonido de sus lágrimas cayendo, deseando estar en sus pensamientos al menos por un momento…

No quería ya pensarla, no quería lastimarse imaginando un futuro a su lado. Le hacía mucho daño.

Sentía cómo algo se marchitaba poco a poco en su interior, aquella misma sensación insoportable que se había prolongado durante años.

Él no tenía cómo saberlo con certeza, pero sabía, _sentía,_ que en alguna parte, la pequeña Sakura estaba sufriendo bajo un gran pesar. Por eso le pedía perdón, por no estar allí para ella.

Pedía perdón, no sólo a Sakura. Durante toda su vida se había encontrado con personas buenas que lo habían amado con sinceridad, pero él siempre había terminado aislándose por completo de ellos alegando una u otra cosa: incomprensión, traumas, el todo por la vida ninja, el miedo a formar lazos que inevitablemente sucumbirían gracias a aquel estilo de vida, no involucrarse, —_Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, tantos otros camaradas…— _pensar siempre en el 'bien' a largo plazo, _—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, sino vida llena de riesgos?—_ y en última instancia, 'proteger' a Sakura de él mismo. Al final, siempre terminaba como estaba entonces: solo, con su arrepentimiento y los enormes deseos de regresar el tiempo. Pedía perdón porque siempre se daba cuenta de esto cuando era ya demasiado tarde para recuperar una oportunidad de alcanzar un mínimo de felicidad y brindársela a otros.

_**Y es que sin ti nada es igual,**_

_**Se muere mi alma si no estás,**_

_**Y es que sin ti me vale más,**_

_**No respirar…**_

Pasó varias horas así, de silencio, de quietud, de meditación, pero de mucha intranquilidad. Era cierto que la lágrimas lavaban el alma, porque cuando se sintió mejor, fue al baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría que lo revigorizó y tras sentirse preparado, salió en búsqueda de Jiraya, con la esperanza de que le asignara una misión peligrosa y lejana para mantener su mente ocupada de aquellos pensamientos, que como el clima, gris, húmedo y fríos, le deprimían.

—¿Me llamaste, Jiraya?— preguntó el ninja copia adentrándose en la oficina de la Quinta.

—¿Kakashi? No esperaba verte tan pronto, pero sí, siéntate por favor— asintió Jiraya.

—No gracias, estoy bien de pie— respondió Hatake.

—Como quieras, verás tengo que hacerte una muy importante pregunta —comenzó Jiraya haciendo un notable esfuerzo por ignorar la irritación en el ojo visible de Kakashi —Y eso es: ¿Qué te ha parecido más reciente volumen de Icha Icha?—

Kakashi pareció descolocado por un segundo —¿Perdón?—

—Bueno pues, la opinión de los fans es lo más importante para un escritor —dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio— nos alimenta de la misma forma que nos llena de placer escribir, y ciertamente tú eres mi más ávido lector. Tengo que saber lo que piensas para seguir creciendo como artista—

—Con todo respeto, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo así que no creo poder ayudarlo—

—Ah, entiendo. Es normal que la demanda haya crecido para la fecha del último lanzamiento. No te preocupes, aquí mismo tengo una copia que estaré gustoso de regalarte ¿Qué te parece? Ya no tienes que ir hasta la tienda… — le dijo poniendo un libro de tapa púrpura sobre el escritorio.

—Ah, gracias…— Kakashi miró el libro y lo sostuvo como si nada. — ¿Sólo me llamaste para esto?— preguntó.

Jiraya se puso cómodo sobre el asiento —Esto de verdad es grave… me tienes preocupado ¿Sabes, Kakashi?—

—No veo por qué—.

El Sanin lo miró con lástima reprimida —Claro… ¿Quieres hablar de algo, Kakashi? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea— insistió.

—No— respondió Hatake simplemente.

—¿Qué tal de esa chica, Sakura, tu ex alumna? Desde que se fue estas así—

—¿Así como?— Kakashi era un hueso tan duro de roer como la roca, Jiraya lo sabía.

—Así como un condenado Zombie ¿Por qué no te fuiste a despedir de ella?— continuó —Estoy seguro de que hubiera significado mucho para ella si…

—Me quede dormido, ella ya está acostumbrada— interrumpió el peligris— .Y por lo demás, no sé de qué me hablas. Gracias por el libro ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—No— sentenció Jiraya—aún tengo que hacerte entrega de una cosa —entonces el Sanin comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones del escritorio —esto podría llevar un rato, siéntate —fue una orden que Kakashi tuvo dificultad para cumplir.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Jiraya —siempre sonrío al recordarte de niño…solías ser tan inteligentemente insoportable… tan solitario, tan cabeza dura… formando escudos contra cualquier muestra de afecto— y en efecto sonreía.

—Por favor, para —pidió Hatake comprendiendo de inmediato las intenciones del viejo.

—Déjame terminar. Yo tuve tu edad, entiendo la impotencia y hasta la culpa que has de estar sintiendo, pero no puedes vivir alimentando este círculo vicioso…—

—Jiraya…—

—Kakashi, no hay nada malo con el amor, es un sentimiento maravilloso, no tiene caso reprimirlo…—

—¡Basta! —bramó Kakashi levantándose hecho una furia. Se despreciaba así mismo por el solo hecho de pensar que aquellas insinuaciones pudieran traerle problemas a Sakura.

—¡Por el amor a Dios, Kakashi! Fue tu alumna ¿Y qué? Ya no es más aquella niña, entiende; el hecho de que sea joven no significa…

—¡No pienso seguir escuchando esta locura!—

Jiraya lo confrontó de igual manera para que no escapara— ¿Es que acaso piensas vivir con miedo y ridículos complejos de culpa toda la vida? Somos ninjas, por Dios ¿Por qué crees que tenemos privilegios sobre los civiles? Arriesgamos el cuello todos los condenados días por causas que a veces ni nos incumben. Unos días somos cazadores y al otro la presa ¿La frase "vive como si fuera el último día" te suena alguna campana? —le reprimía con dureza —Pero hagámoslo a tu modo de 'moralidad' esta vez. Supongamos que por un momento sigues con tu vida reprimiéndote como hasta ahora, dentro de dos semanas la chicha muere en una misión ¿Y luego qué? ¿Llorarás y lamentarás por no haberla protegido, por no haber estado allí para impedirlo, por no tener la jodida oportunidad de volverla a ver? Pues te cuento una cosa, ésta fue la vida que ella escogió tal cual como tú y yo, y ese escenario no es una posibilidad sino lo inevitable, por lo tanto, la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo para rehacer sus vidas está aquí y ahora —sentenció palmeando duramente el escritorio.

Kakasi tragó duramente—Tú no entiendes, ella es muy joven…—

—Joven, hermosa, inteligente ¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Por favor! Matrimonios entre hombres mayores que yo y niñas más jóvenes que Sakura se han dado normalmente hasta no hace mucho, aún hoy. Y claro que eso es asqueroso pero tu situación no es nada más alejado de eso, lo sabes. Sakura ya no es una niñita inocente, es una prodigio de la medicina que le saca el cerebro por la nariz a los objetivos de sus misiones. No te enamoraste de tu alumna, sino de una talentosa mujer que no habías visto antes en la aldea porque floreció mientras estabas lejos ocupado con la ANBU. Pero por supuesto, de eso no se trata el asunto. No se trata de su edad, porque no es menor; no se trata de si fue tu alumna, porque ese factor no influye más; no se trata de que sea inmadura, porque es la persona más cuerda de la aldea. Tu problema eres tú mismo, Kakashi. Tú y tu maldito complejo de culpa que no deja ser felices ni a ti ni a los que quieren rodearse de ti.

—Tú ni siquiera estás en la posición adecuada para darme este tipo de consejos— se defendió Kakashi con amargura, sólo para darse cuenta inmediatamente después del terrible error que había cometido —Lo siento. —se disculpó tras unos instantes de sepulcral silencio.

La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Jiraya parecía realmente herido y se sentó.

—Mi caso es diferente —habló finalmente —todos en la aldea saben que Tsunade, en ese aspecto, aún guarda luto por Dan. Yo nunca me he rendido y ahí es donde diferimos, Kakashi, en eso y en que Tsunade no está tan enamorada de mí, como Sakura de ti.

Kakashi apretó los dientes —Patrañas —

—Hn —Jiraya se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica —¿Eso crees?—

—Ella merece algo mejor—

Jiraya no pudo evitar reír ante aquel arrebato de subestimación y la terquedad del hombre frente a él —¿Cómo qué? —preguntó sínico — ¿Qué sería _eso_ exactamente, Kakashi?—

Kakashi había entendido, le estaba preguntando de manera indirecta si realmente él creía que ella encontraría alguna vez un hombre más 'apropiado' que la amara tanto como él, haciendo notar la contradicción en que, Kakashi vivía preocupado precisamente por pensar ser el único que podía protegerla de lo que fuese.

¿Un hombre más entregado? ¿Mayor estabilidad? ¿Un mejor ninja? La insinuación de la sola pregunta era tan ridícula, que lo había dejado expuesto y completamente mudo.

—Deja que ella sea quien lo decida— agregó el ninja legendario.

_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor,**_

_**Dame las llaves de tu corazón,**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estás,**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás…**_

Pocas veces Jiraya se había enfrentado a él de esa manera tan ruda, después de todo, desde la muerte de Sakumo, él había sido lo más cercano a una figura paterna en su vida. Y lo peor es que no había ni una pizca de hipocresía en sus palabras.

—Al final, respeto que no quieras hablar de tu vida privada. Pero haz el favor de cambiar esa cara y de no andar preocupando a la poca gente viva que aun te aprecia, lo suficiente como para venir a mi despacho a preguntarme qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, en vano. Si no vas a hacer el esfuerzo de ser feliz por ti, por lo menos hazlo por ellos y por ella. —Kakashi cerró los ojos por un instante.

Pero en fin —Jiraya abrió un cajón y sacó de éste una carpeta negra —, ya tendrás bastante tiempo de pensar en ello camino a tu nueva misión—dijo sonriendo sinceramente mientras le hacía entrega del folio.

Kakashi volvió a prestarle atención.

—Es una misión rango "S", algo complicada, si me preguntas, pero Tsunade la dejó especialmente para ti, dijo que sólo tú podías llevarla a cabo con éxito. Vaya a saber…—

Kakashi lo miró extrañado antes de cogerla ¿Cómo iba a tener tiempo él de pensar en su vida personal durante una misión rango "S"?

_**Tan solo dime como hacer sin ti,**_

_**Voy caminando y no sé a dónde ir,**_

_**Estoy huyendo de esta soledad,**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

A medida que iba leyendo, Kakashi entendía, sin dudas, que aquella sería una interesante y complicada misión. Para cuando había terminado, simplemente no lo podía creer… Buscó en la mirada del Sanin algún tipo de señal que le indicara que aquello no era más que una broma de mal gusto, pero todo lo que encontró fueron unos viejos ojos cándidos que sonreían para él.

…_**Y no dejan de caer mis lágrimas…**_

—Queda de tu parte aceptarla, claro está — agregó

—Salgo ya mismo — respondió Hatake enseguida, tras cerrar el folio y dirigirse a la puerta.

_**Qué no daría por estar tan cerca de tus ganas,**_

_**Porque aquí en mi alma,**_

_**Siento que este amor jamás se apagará…**_

Jiraya se llevó ambas manos a la nuca —Tomaré eso como un sí, y ¡Ah, Kakashi! Antes de que te vayas…—lo llamó.

Kakashi volteó justo a tiempo para atrapar el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise que el Sanin le había regalado.

—No lo arruines esta vez. Suerte—

Kakashi, por primera vez en más de tres meses, sonrió —Gracias, Jiraya-sama —

_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor,**_

_**Dame las llaves de tu corazón,**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estás,**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás…**_

Kakashi salía de la aldea de prisa. Sabía que sólo él podía cumplir aquella misión, sabía que iba tarde, sabía que había perdido mucho tiempo, sabía también que no sería fácil, por eso no se detendría a descansar aquella noche. Quería acabar con aquello para pronto volver a ver a Sakura.

_**Tan solo dime cómo hacer sin ti,**_

_**Voy caminando y no sé a dónde ir,**_

_**Estoy huyendo de esta soledad,**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

—Sakura…—

_**Y no dejan de caer mis lágrimas…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin Cap. 18

* * *

**(Actualizado 20/09/2011 Uffff este sí que fue difícil, la verdad estuve tentada a cambiar la canción, mi primera opción fue "Palabras Prohibidas" [que iba a ser la original] también de Hany Kauam, pero por algún motivo nunca la cambié y no planeaba hacerlo ahora después de que todos comentaran sobre esta canción, [ya, que no abusaré de mis poderes de edición hasta allá], así que sólo búsquenla y escúchenla y confórmense con el contexto xD de verdad la recomiendo! Hasta creo que me gusta más ._. Sé que lo de Jiraya no estaba metido en la versión original pero ¡Anda, era obvio que sabía ya…! No sé cómo no metí esta, tan necesaria, 'conversación' entre ellos antes. Comenten por Fa! O por Re o por Do xD) **

**Nota de autora**

**HOLAAASSS bueno este capítulo quedo un poco triste ¿no? pero más o menos esa era la idea, de saber el kakashi's pov uu , pudimos observar mejor el lado humano de Kakashi pero a pesar de lo triste a mi personalmente me gusto mucho como quedo n.n, si pueden bájense la canción que es bonita, claro si quieren… ahora hablando de otra cosa…**

**REVIEW 113 REVIEW 113! Que feliz soy T.T, Kakashi celebra con migo n.n!**

**Kakashi: estoooo yo como que mejor me voy….felicidades por los 113 reviews adiós (Kakashi desaparece con un pof)…**

**Kenka: A no eso si que no (descubre a Kakashi tras un muro) te quedaras a celebrar con migo vamos, vamos (lo jala del chaleco)**

**Kakashi: afff (suspiro)**

**Kenka: Y deja de leer esa cochinada!**

**Kakashi: (se alerta y guarda el libro) T.T **_**"¿Qué ago yo aquí¿Qué ago yo aquí¿Qué ago yo aquí?"**_

**Kenka: bueno estoy muy feliz como ya les he dicho repetidas veces xD , felicitamos a MYsweetAngel por haber adivinado el nombre de la canción: FELICIDADES!**

**Ahora le quiero dar las gracias a TODAS las personas que me han dajado reviews a lo largo del fic, empezamos con:**

**Mineko-chan**

**Clea everlasting**

**Ellistriel**

**4ivir-pink**

**Ktita-aya**

**CaTa Diethel**

**Abigeil hitoride**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Mechi Snape**

**Osma Hatake Ale-chan**

**Jo chan 17**

**Arisu-chan77**

**Aiora-chan**

**-chan**

**Katyx**

**-Love Yaoi-RedMoon**

**Sakura-cham**

**Akatsuki girl2**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**Nadyeli**

**Aidee03**

**ALenis**

**Deeppink198**

**Miitha**

**Mirmo07**

**Clau Hatake**

**Im a fucking princess**

**Sakura hidaka**

**Saku-chaxsasu**

**También agradezco a quienes me han agregado en su lista de historias y autores favoritos y lista de alerta**

**4ivir-pink**

**CaTa Diethel**

**Clau Hatake**

**Ellistriel**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**MeLi-KuTiE**

**Mechi Snape**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Yue Uzumaki**

**aiora-chan**

**arhen**

**arisu-chan77**

**clea everlasting**

**deeppink198**

**kikey**

**yequita**

**yuky-san02**

**ALenis**

**Akyama Kinhara**

**Jo Chan 17**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Nadyeli**

**Raven-ANBU**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Sohma Hatake Ale-chan**

**Vanina**

**iriahs**

**karuka**

**Lady Ekko**

**Gracias a todos! Todo su apoyo a lo largo del fic ha sido muy importante para mí, y me disculpo por no actualizar rápido, es que tengo problemas con la conexión a Internet T.T, me disculpo también por no responder a sus comentarios pero si lo desean pueden agregarme a su correo electrónico, me parece que sale en mi profile pero si no, es kenshint03(arroba)hotmail(punto) com xD y pues por ahí hablamos…**

**Kakashi: cielos cuanta gente O.o**

**Kenka: Si ya ves cómo te adoran? xD**

**Kakashi: -.-**

**Kenka: Kakashi, ahora lo de siempre (kenka le pasa un papelito a kakashi)**

**Kakashi: … (leyendo)**

**-¿Cómo andarán las cosas en Sunagakure con la peste de la arena roja? ¿Qué planes tenia Tsunade? ¿Cómo se volvió la vida de Sakura desde su llegada a Suna? ¿En qué consiste la misión que le encargaron a Kakashi? ¿Habrán descubierto ya la vacuna? ¿Volverán a estar juntos Sakura y Kakashi? ¿Y si se encuentran, qué le dirá Kakashi a ella? ¿Llegara a nevar en el infierno? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su Más Bella Sonrisa": ****Cap 19 La misión de Kakashi.-**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	19. La misión de Kakashi

**Su Más bella sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

* * *

_**Cap. 19 L**__**a Misión de Kakashi**_

* * *

En la casa del Kazekage había una fiesta armada para celebrar que por fin habían conseguido una vacuna a la enfermedad que azotaba Sunagakure. Más de tres largos meses de trabajo arduo, estudios sin descansar, atender enfermos y al fin lo habían logrado, todas las noches en vela habían dado sus frutos. La unión de todas aquellas mentes brillantes había sido una buena decisión, pues lograron formar un equipo perfecto. Tan sólo faltaba producir la vacuna en masa y la pesadilla de la Peste Roja de la Arena habría terminado.

Además, habían conseguido mejorar la salud de muchos pacientes que se encontraban recluidos antes de aquella peste, gracias a los cuidados especiales que los médicos aportaron. Por eso, lo menos que podía hacer el Kazekage para agradecerles, era una pequeña recepción. Pues, sin dudas, era un momento para celebrar. Algunos médicos regresarían a sus aldeas, otros se habían adaptado a Suna y además les habían ofrecido trabajo permanente en los hospitales o como profesores universitarios, oferta que, gran parte del equipo, no había podido recharzar. Asimismo, muchos ansiaban quedarse estudiando otros tipos de enfermedades en el Instituto de Investigaciones Médicas, mientras que otros debían quedarse obligatoriamente para supervisar la producción en masa de la vacuna; proceso delicado y tedioso, en opinión de Sakura Haruno, la doctora al mando de esta operación.

—¡Traigan más sake! ¡Hay que celebrar que al fin nuestro trabajo ha dado resultados!— gritaba una muy alegre Tsunade.

—¡SÍ!— le coreaban los demás médicos levantando sus vasos.

—Tsunade-sama, cálmese. Usted sabe lo que pasa cuando toma demasiado— intervino Shizune, como siempre preocupada.

—Tonterías, Shizune, lo único que pasa es que me alegro un poco. Además, hace tres meses que no bebo una…hip…copa— respondía ebria la Hokage —¡Eso debe ser algún tipo de-hic… record!—

Sí, un record y un alivio —¡Pero…!—

—Déjala, Shizune, sabes que no lograrás nada con eso. Sólo vigila que no se quede dormida en alguna mesa…— le dijo Sakura desde su asiento. La verdad miraba a su alrededor distraída, estaba feliz pero no animada _—"Al fin encontramos una vacuna, estoy muy aliviada, esa gente no tendrá más que sufrir por ahora, pero… esto también significa que muchos de mis camaradas regresarán a Konoha; me tendré que quedar sola aquí por mucho tiempo más, hasta que la producción esté completa. Ahora debo supervisar todo, es una gran responsabilidad y honor ser nombrada la doctora en jefe de toda la operación, me debo asegurar que cada habitante reciba una, pero lo que más me preocupa no es eso…es que la vacuna sea sólo experimental. Claro que funcionará, sólo que no es definitiva. Aún no sabemos lo que causa el virus, eso no se podría hacer en tres meses, quizás lleve toda una vida de investigación encontrar una cura definitiva. Los estudios han lanzado que este virus cambia su formación genética cada cierto tiempo, es casi inteligente porque se adapta a la población a la que ataca. Logramos descifrar su código genético esta vez ¿Pero quién quita que la próxima no podamos? en cualquier momento puede aparecer un brote con características nuevas, ya sea por el cambio de clima o cualquier otro sin número de factores. No podemos descansar por haber ganado sólo esta batalla, hay que insistir, aunque claro, nadie sabe cuándo podría aparecer un brote nuevo, así como puede ser mañana mismo, puede ser dentro de cien años. Eso, eso es lo que me preocupa; que tenga que quedarme aquí estudiando junto con los otros médicos que se establecieron permanentemente ¿Cuándo regresaré a Konoha entonces? ¿O quizás sería mejor quedarme aquí? —_Entonces alzó la mirada y observó a Gaara—_Aquí_ _no sólo los enfermos me necesitan… quizás aquí hay más gente que me necesita de la que pensé…_"—Sakura se deprimió —_Quizás más gente de la que me necesita que en Konoha, porque, seguro me extrañarán, pero dudo que les haga falta…_"—

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura, es que no estás feliz?— preguntó Gaara quien estaba a su lado y la había notado extraña.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué cosas dices! Claro que estoy feliz ¡Muy feliz, de hecho! — respondió sinceramente pero forzando sus facciones. Estaba feliz por el éxito de la misión, sí, pero por nada más. En su mente rondaba aún aquel pensamiento de que en Konoha nadie la necesitaba, no por sus habilidades como médico, las cuales eran obviamente apreciadas, pero porque nadie más que sus pacientes realmente _la necesitaban._ Sus padres habían muerto, no tenía familia ni a nadie, estaría completamente sola de no ser por— _Kakashi—_ . Se reprendió mentalmente, pues pensar en él era como clavar un puñal sobre una vieja herida.

Desde que Kakashi le había dicho que realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera ella con su vida, él había dejado de contar en esa lista.

—No te preocupes por mí, Gaara, es sólo que estoy cansada por la ronda de hoy— dijo la chica al notar la cara de preocupación de él. Después de todo, quizás sí había _alguien_ que la necesitaba.

Gaara se la quedó mirando como si fuera un rompecabezas muy difícil de descifrar. En todo el tiempo que ella había estado allí, no le había visto una sonrisa sincera ni una sola vez. La verdad, era que ella estaba igual que Kakashi, sólo que a diferencia de éste, ella lo disimulaba muy bien, pues bajo aquella situación no podía darse el lujo de estar deprimida o distraída. Además, siempre estaba ocupada y no quería llamar más la atención de Gaara, Tsunade o su nueva amiga Temari -con la cual se había vuelto muy unida desde su llegada a Suna. Sea como fuere, Sakura nunca se había tenido que obligar a fingir tanto como entonces.

Gaara sabía que Sakura ya no era feliz y, para su desgracia, que hiciera lo que hiciera, la Sakura de la que se había enamorado se había quedado en Konoha dentro de los pensamientos de aquel hombre al que no había podido hacerla olvidar como prometió.

—Quizás necesites ir a descansar, has trabajado muy duro estos meses— le sugirió el Kage.

—Sí, quizás…—respondió Sakura disponiéndose a subir a su habitación.

Gaara recordó entonces algo que le hizo encoger el corazón:

Recordó un día que estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, pues visitaba regularmente a los médicos para saber cómo iban las cosas. Realmente le entristecía ver tanta gente en tal lamentable estado. Eran tantos los afectados, que el hospital no daba abasto y tenían que poner las camillas hasta en el área de recepción. Gaara se lamentaba entonces, sintiéndose inmediatamente responsable ¿Cómo podía pasarle aquello a su pueblo? Fue allí cuando se dirigió al piso de laboratorio. Recordaba médicos sentados frente a computadores, tecleando y haciendo anotaciones; otros, estudiando en libros; algunos, haciendo experimentos y él, se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar. Recordaba claramente haber encontrado a Tsunade haciendo varias anotaciones con Shizune, mientras experimentaban con un conejo.

—Bien, Shizune, ahora inyéctalo— decía.

—No funciona, Tsunade-sama…el conejo no responde— le había respondido Shizune al borde de las lágrimas.

La Hokage maldijo alterada por la impotencia que sentía —¿Es que ni siquiera la vida de un conejo podemos salvar?— era un pensamiento que reflejaba el sentimiento de todos.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir intentando. Mire —le había dicho Shizune para animarla —esta fórmula la desarrolló Sakura ayer, dice que no esta lista aún porque es inestable, pero con las observaciones necesarias se puede mejorar. La trajo Mitzuki hace un momento, la probaré—explicó la chica, inyectando al animal.

—Bien, ahora hay que esperar… —entonces la rubia se había dado cuenta de su presencia allí y enseguida quiso saludarlo —Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Sólo quería saber cómo iban las cosas— había respondido él.

—Bastante mal, para ser franca. Aunque hemos desarrollado varias hipótesis, no importa lo bien que suene la teoría, siempre nos tropezamos en la práctica. Ahora mismo estamos probando fórmulas nuevas. Pero no es sólo eso, los médicos están bastante agotados; algunos como Sakura, no han dormido en días porque atienden a los internos durante las horas de descanso. Por suerte, ninguno ha colapsado -de los médicos, quiero decir- La ronda acabará en una hora y quiero que descansen esta noche lo más que puedan— le había dicho —. Se lo merecen—.

Él sólo había podido asentir.

De pronto, el chillido de Shizune los alertó —¡Tsunade-sama, el conejo se está moviendo!— exclamó emocionada.

—Imposible — murmuró Tsunade atónita —Shizune, distribuye la composición química a los médicos de la división B para que la analicen cuanto antes, creo que por fin tenemos algo— luego había ordenado que todos aquellos médicos científicos que no pertenecieran a esa división, se fueran a dormir.

En pocos minutos, el piso de los laboratorios había quedado casi vació, sólo había reconocido a algunas enfermeras y doctores residentes del hospital, por lo cual se disponía a irse también, justo cuando pasó por una puerta entreabierta desde la que sólo brillaban una pantalla de computador y una pequeña lamparita de escritorio.

El pelirrojo, interesado, entró y se encontró a Sakura con su cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, dormida sobre el cuaderno de anotaciones. Él había cerrado la puerta para acercársele. Se había agachado también para recoger un libro caído y cuando se aceró para dejarlo sobre el escritorio, se percató, por las húmedas marcas en sus mejillas, de que la chica había estado llorando.

Podía escuchar incluso, que murmuraba algo en sueños, como un llamado…

—_Ka…ka…shi…_—

Gaara se había helado. En ese momento supo que ella no era feliz, a pesar de no saber a quién llamaba. La chica se esforzaba más de lo que él nunca se habría imaginado al solicitarla. Le colocó el abrigo que estaba colgado detrás de la silla, apagó la luz y la movió un poco para despertarla.

—¿Eh? ¡Gaara! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó ella mientras despertaba.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a casa. La ronda de hoy terminó hace rato, necesitas descansar— le había dicho él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Pero…—

—Pero nada, esa es una orden. No quiero que te pase nada— en ese instante se había permitido abrazarla tiernamente. Un momento después supo que ella se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos. Vaya que sí estaba agotada.

—Te presionas demasiado, algo no anda bien ¿Verdad Sakura? Dime qué es lo que te molesta ¿A quién extrañas?— se aferraba más a ella —¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas feliz?—

—Gaara, yo… lamento mucho haberte… preocupado…—le había respondido ella más dormida que despierta, desde el confort de sus brazos.

—Shhh …—la callaba —No lo lamentes…—le decía al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo—Yo te quiero y siempre me preocuparé. Tu fórmula funcionó, ya hiciste tu aporte por hoy… Vamos a casa —habían sido sus palabras a pesar de saber que ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Mientras el hacía memoria de aquellos acontecimientos en el hospital, un guardia personal de Gaara se dirigió hasta su mesa y lo devolvió al presente en medio de la fiesta.

—Kazekage-sama, tenemos un visitante de una de nuestras naciones aliadas— le dijo respetuosamente.

—¿Visitante?— Gaara no logró recordar ninguna visita pendiente, sobre todo por el decreto de cuarentena que aún seguía en vigencia.

—Así es, el Shinobi porta de un permiso especial. ¿Debería decirle que regresara en la mañana después de que sea anunciado el fin de la cuarentena?—

—No, hazlo pasar ahora. El peligro ya ha pasado— ordenó sintiendo un poco de curiosidad.

El guardia desapareció tras una puerta por la que luego entraría nada más y nada menos que Kakashi. Sin inmutarse por el ajetreo, se acercó al Kazekage para rendirle reverencia como requería el protocolo. Luego, de manera más informal, saludó a su ex-alumna quién yacía sentada a su lado.

Gaara estaba sorprendido, pues un Jounin de Konoha era lo último que esperaba en aquel momento, pero Sakura…ella casi se había desmayado al verlo entrar, su piel se había tornado tan blanca como si hubiera sido víctima de un cruento espanto; sin mencionar que el esfuerzo que había hecho para corresponderle el saludo sin tartamudear, había sido titánico.

—Buenas noches a usted también, Kakashi-sensei— se sentía tan incómoda y cohibida como si le estuviese hablando al cadáver de un ser querido muerto hace mucho, que ahora se levantaba de la tumba como si nada, postrándose frente a ella para saludarla. No se terminaba de creer que fuera él.

—¡Ah, Kakashi!— la voz de una muy alegre Tsunade irrumpió en la escena —me complace ver que has aceptado la misión que te dejé con Jiraya —dijo.

—Sí, ya que el resto del palacio parece vacío, Temari fue quien me dijo dónde encontrarlos— explicó él.

Gaara parecía un tanto confundido —Espere un momento ¿Tsunade-sama, usted sabía de esto?

—Por supuesto. Supongo que no habrá problema con que Kakashi se quede aquí mientras cumple con una misión que le encargué— sugirió suspicaz.

—Absolutamente — respondió Gaara inexpresivo —. Puede quedarse en la habitación donde durmió la última vez. Su Jounin ya está más que familiarizado con las instalaciones del palacio ¿No es así?—

—De hecho, así es. Todo gracias a su incondicional hospitalidad con los Shinobis de Konoha— respondió Hatake sonriendo.

—Bien y ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te nos unes a la fiesta? Estamos celebrando que ya encontramos una vacuna, sabes— dijo Tsunade muy alegre y orgullosa.

—Sí, de eso me enteré recientemente. Me alegra que todo haya resultado bien, pero estoy muy cansado por el largo viaje— dijo Kakashi con la expresión despreocupada de siempre —Si me disculpan, me iré a dormir—.

—Entiendo— asintió la rubia.

—Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama —dicho esto, el Jounin se retiró.

Sakura seguía estática, presenciando muda la escena. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Tsunade a su discípula, quien parecía dormida con los ojos abiertos.

—Sí, sí—respondió saliendo de su trance.

Miles de preguntas invadían su mente, todas referentes a Kakashi. Se quedó allí, sin moverse de su asiento por varios minutos, sin saber bien qué hacer o cómo sentirse. Hasta que, en medio de sus reflexiones, no pudo soportarlo más y decidió que había tendio suficiente.

—Gaara, ya me voy a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansada— era la verdad.

—De acuerdo —asintió él —. Te veré en la mañana—

Sonrió, de nuevo falsamente, y despidió igualmente de Tsunade y Shizune.

Encorvada por el agotamiento emocional y físico, Sakura subía las escaleras encaminándose por el amplio y largo pasillo hasta su recamara. Estaba _demasiado_ cansada de trabajar, estaba _demasiado_ cansada como para complacer a nadie con su presencia en la fiesta, estaba _demasiado_ cansada como para seguir fingiendo alegría y optimismo frente a los demás, estaba _demasiado_ cansada de pensar en Kakashi y en lo idiota que había sido por tratar de descifrar aquel enigma que resultaba ser él para ella, y ciertamente muy cansada como para reaccionar cuando alguien la jaló bruscamente por el brazo, llevándola al interior de una oscura habitación y acorralándola contra una pared sin la menor delicadeza.

—¡Se…sensei!— chilló ella, atónita de reconocer a su agresor.

Hatake frunció el ceño, odiaba que lo llamara así.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto él, hecho una furia.

—¿Por…por qué hice qué? ¿A qué se refiere?— respondió la joven totalmente desconcertada y asustada, pues aquella conducta violenta no era propia de su sensei, al menos no con ella.

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien a lo que me refiero ¿Por qué viniste a Sunagakure si no querías hacerlo?— su voz era ronca, como un gruñido severo. Él la mantenía acorralada contra el muro aguantándola por los hombros y el usando el propio peso de su cuerpo, que si bien la inmovilizaba, también los dejaba muy cerca.

Ante aquel argumento, Sakura desvió la mirada ¿Por qué la confrontaba ahora, después de todo ese tiempo? Nunca pensó que temblaría de miedo entre los brazos de Kakashi, pero en aquel momento sus palabras le hacían temer y le avergonzaba no poder ocultarlo. Kakashi le hacía daño, quería que la soltara pero él parecía no tener intenciones de aquello de momento.

Se sentía una niña ante él, estaba avergonzada pues había sido el único que había descubierto su enorme mentira ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía todo acerca de ella? Le reprochaba tan duramente que pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

—¡Claro que sí quería!— exclamó ella tras reunir un poco de valor, todavía sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!— bramó él entre zarandeos —Estás mintiendo, Sakura ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto! — le exigió.

Temerosa, quizás de encontrarse con los mismos ojos que había visto Oshinaro antes de morir, alzó un poco la mirada para encararlo como le había ordenado, sabiendo que perdería el control de sus palabras tan pronto la suya se perdiera en la de él,… más sin embargo, en medio de lo que a ella le parecía un torbellino de emociones, no le había dado tiempo reaccionar, pues unos labios apresaron los suyos con fuerza, en un ataque imprevisto, inexorable e inevitable.

Sakura estaba desconcertada y el rubor enseguida se le subió a las mejillas. Trataba de resistirse lo más que podía, trataba de soltarse de su agarre fatal, trataba de negarse y por Dios que trataba de no sucumbir ante la tentación divina aquella calidez, pero Kakashi se mostraba implacable ante sus forcejeos, manteniendo fija su cabeza con las manos, impío, sólo queriendo robar de esos tiernos labios el sabor dulce con el que tanto había soñado.

Y aunque su parte racional le gritaba a Sakura que hiciera uso de su descomunal fuerza para apartarlo, su 'yo interna' le rogaba, de hecho, exigía que correspondiera aquel, tan necesitado, contacto.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura hizo caso de su Inner, desistiendo poco a poco de su lucha, olvidando lentamente su plan de escape, hasta que sin saberlo, sus labios se abrieron voluntariamente dejando entrar a un vehemente Kakashi.

Gloria. Era glorioso sentir sus lenguas fundirse de una forma tan apasionada como aquella, tan apasionada de hecho, que Sakura había tenido que hacer uso de sus manos para aferrarse a los hombros de él y evitar deslizarse por la pared.

Eléctrico. Aquel contacto había hecho vibrar hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos con una corriente de eléctrico ardor tan placentera como violenta.

Frenesí. Sus respiraciones irregulares y sus latidos acelerados reflejaban el miedo y excitación al degustar lo prohibido, deshielando así las barreras que habían sido impuestas primero por la sociedad y luego por ellos mismos, dejándose llevar finalmente por la locura y los instintos.

Los labios de Kakashi eran suaves y fervientes contra los suyos, tenían algo que le erizaban la piel y lentamente la ahogaban de lujuria. Sin darse cuenta, pasó los brazos alrededor su cuello, incorporándose y enredando los dedos entre su desaliñado pelo plateado.

Él sonrió para sí y dejó de hacerle presión con las manos, para guiarlas hasta su cintura donde se aferrarían con fuerza a ella. La respuesta de Sakura vendría bajo la forma de un fuerte gemido ahogado que acabó con la cordura de Kakashi. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado tenerla así para él?

—"_No me sueltes"—_pensaba ella _—"No me sueltes, por favor"—_

Pero a medida que las caricias se hacían más profundas, el aire también demandaba acto de presencia de manera que tuvieron que romper el contacto y volver a la realidad. Se miraron a los ojos mientras sus frentes se tocaban. Ambos jadeantes, ambos sofocados.

Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder, casi quemar su piel y su corazón latía tan desbocado como el de su amante, _podía escucharlo_.

Podía notarse también la mirada de satisfacción que tenía Kakashi de verla en tal estado, sabía que nadie la había puesto así antes. Su pecho subiendo y bajando a ritmo acelerado, el color carmesí en sus mejillas y el brillo lascivo de sus ojos, sólo le hacían desearla más.

Sakura por fin veía entero el rostro del ninja copia, y a sus ojos era increíblemente perfecto, simplemente no entendía por qué lo tapaba con esa horrible máscara, de la que de pronto sintió deseos de quemar. Empezó a acariciar con delicadeza las facciones de su rostro con las manos, él las tomó entre las suyas y las besó con ternura.

—Te amo… —dijo para sorpresa de ella —No soporto tenerte lejos de mí y quiero que regreses conmigo a Konoha…Sakura, te necesito como nunca necesité a nadie— finalmente, Kakashi se había cansado de permanecer en silencio.

Ella iba a protestar pero él la calló con sobre sus labios —Mañana mismo. Y ya sabes que no me gusta que me discutan — la besó de nuevo provocando que ella sonriera tiernamente.

Pero entonces él se ensombreció —Fui un idiota, perdóname— susurró.

Ella trató de pensar en algo qué decir, pero entre el gracioso sonrojo y sus brazos, todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un: —¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — mientras le dedicaba un fuerte abrazo.

Él captó el doble sentido de sus palabras y decidió responderle como sólo él podía: —Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida— y así le correspondió el gesto.

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad al verse reunida con él, después de tanto tiempo y de lidiar con tantas ganas.

Él se sentía acongojado de tenerla acurrucada entre sus brazos, pues se veía tan menuda y frágil que tuvo que recordarse que era Jounin como él, discípula de Tsunade, nada menos.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez Kakashi quería explorar territorio inédito y entre fogosas caricias, se permitió pasear los labios por su cuello, ella gimió y lo alentó a seguir; para cuando comenzó a removerle aquella, para los propósitos, incómoda chaqueta mostaza, un eco lejano llamó la atención de ambos.

—_¿Sakura, dónde estás?— _era la voz de Temari, quien perecía estar buscándola, pero a Kakashi poco le importó aquello, ya que no paraba su exquisita labor.

—Ka…Kakashi, Kakashi— trataba de interrumpirlo la Kunoichi, sin éxito.

—¿Hn?— fue su respuesta y luego pasó a su boca para impedir que ella hablara, pues ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

—Te…Temari me busca— dijo ella.

—¿Y?— el descaro de su voz hizo a Sakura chistar de coraje. Se acomodó la ropa y se separó de él.

—Y que tengo que irme— declaró.

Sin embargo, él la atrapó enseguida retomando la dulce faena de seducirla —No, quédate un rato más conmigo— pidió entre besos y afectuosas muestras de cariño.

Sakura suspiró —Es que… no puedo, si no voy con Temari, se preocupará, le avisará a Gaara que no me encuentra y él vendrá a buscarme…—trató de razonarle describiendo aquella cadena de eventos desafortunados que se desataría si no la dejaba ir, pero al ver que él no iba a parar, optó por algo que, sabría, nunca iba a fallar.

Imitando la voz preocupada de una niña diez años menor, le susurró al oído: —Sensei, déjeme ir por favor— y luego sonrió por el efecto.

Kakashi se paró en seco.

—Eso fue bajo…— dijo él.

Sakura no contuvo una carcajada —Era la única manera de que me soltaras— se defendió.

—Eso fue muy cruel, no me lo esperaba—

Ella continuó riendo mientras él la dejaba ir.

—No sabes cuánto odio le tengo a esa preposición, sobre todo cuando tú la usas en mí ¿Era necesario ese tono de cuando tenías doce años? ¿Por qué no me llamas tío o hermano mayor y terminamos con esto? ¡O mejor aún! me pides que te adopte…—

—Bueno, si insistes— ella iba a hablar pero Kakashi le tapó la boca.

—No te atrevas a decirme así o no podré mirarte nunca más a la cara— dijo él y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada. Llevaba tres meses en Suna y no había sonreído así ni una vez. Él llevaba menos de dos horas y ya la había hecho carcajear.

—Está bien, no te diré más sensei, pero te lo decía por cariño y de costumbre… _aunque ahora sólo lo usaré en casos como éste— _esto último lo susurró disimulando una inocente risita.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó él, receloso.

—Nada…—

—Te escuché— Kakashi se volteó cruzando los brazos para simular estar molesto.

—¡No, no, no, no! lo siento, lo siento, no te diré más así, en serio— trató ella de disculparse mientras se esforzaba por no reír, pero Kakashi simulaba ignorarla.

—¿Kakashi? Vamos, Kakashi— al ver que seguía jugando a la ley del hielo, trató de llamar su atención abrazándolo por la espalda y usando un tono más provocativo al susurrarle su nombre al oído y un sensual:— _¿De verdad vas a ignorarme?—_. Kakashi no se pudo contener, se volteó y la acercó por la cintura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y usando un tono increíblemente erótico le preguntó: —¿Lo prometes?—

Ese tono de voz tan profundo y al mismo tiempo tan sincero simplemente desarmó a Sakura, haciendo que se mordiera un labio —Lo prometo— le dijo acariciando su pelo plateado nuevamente. Sabía que aquella promesa involucraba mucho más que el desuso permanente de aquel simple honorífico. Kakashi le alzó el mentón rozando sus labios de nuevo para sellar oficialmente su pacto, a la vez que sus manos empezaban a recorrer la espalda de ella por debajo de su ropa y…

—_¿Sakura?_— otra vez Temari.

No sólo su Inner, Sakura no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta.

Se separaron.

—Está bien. Sé que tienes que irte— dijo él, alzando la cara y subiéndose la máscara.

—Gracias—.

—Entonces te esperaré mañana para regresar juntos a Konoha—

—Supongo que tendré mucho que explicar en el Hospital, pero estoy segura de que el resto de los médicos están más que capacitados para supervisar el proceso de distribución de la vacuna, de todas formas era un trabajo voluntario— respondió, de cierta forma aliviada al saber que ya no tendría que quedarse en Suna.

—_¡Sakura!—_

—¡Ya voy!— gritó de vuelta –Estoy segura de que la Doctora Mitzuki se alegrará— decía mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y el pelo.

—Bueno, entonces misión cumplida— dijo de pronto Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos y su inocente ojito feliz.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál misión?— preguntó curiosa. —¿A qué te refieres?—

—Nada, nada. Mejor vete ya—

—De acuerdo — asintió extrañada —Nos vemos luego…—. Se despidió.

—Cuenta con ello— antes de que pudiera salir, la tomó del brazo para besarla fugazmente por última vez por encima de la máscara, justo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abría estrepitosamente, dejando entrar a…

—¿Sakura, estás aqu…?— un sonrojó súbito arremetió contra Temari — ¡Kakashi, Sakura! ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?— preguntó con exaltación.

La pareja se separó al instante.

—¡Te…Temari!...yo…Por favor, déjame explicarte— suplicó la pelirosa.

Temari miraba alternativamente tanto a la chica como al enmascarado.

—¿Entonces ustedes dos están juntos después de todo?—

Sakura temió que su amiga se hubiera molestado.

—Temari, es que…—

—Pero… ¿Y Gaara?— preguntó tan conmocionada como si se tratase de una niña al darse cuenta de que la pareja principal de su novela favorita no era la que ella quería — ¿De verdad prefieres dejarlo por esa…esa máscara?

Kakashi evitó hablar mientras que Sakura esbozaba una temblorosa sonrisa. Pobre, pobre Temari que no tenía idea del paraíso divino que se escondía tras aquella tela.

.

.

Fin Cap. 19

* * *

**(Editado 23/09/2011. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡La escena del beso necesitaba kilómetros de edición! Ojalá haya quedado mejor ahora… rw plis! fuera de eso, no quise cambiar casi nada más y me apegué al cap original. Ahora me voy a dar mi clase de inglés ¡Nos leemos!)**

**Nota de autora**

**A QUE ****SI**** SE LO ESPERABAN! Ahhhhh que tal como me ah quedado? Un poco largo creo, pero nah! Mejor asi xDDDDD bueno que tal nuestra parejita por fin esta junta! Ahhh al fin después de tanta espera tanto dolor y sufrimiento TToTT, y dios ¿Quién mas piensa que Kakashi es un poquito pasado? Jajajaja ó/ò nuestro querido pervertido jajajaja…**

**Kakashi: Estoy aquí ¿sabes? ¬¬**

**Kenka: jajaja estoooo bueno sigamos Un.n**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, 14 reviews este cap todo un record xDDDDD lo es para mi óò, saludos a:**

**jessy moon 15**

**aiora-chan**

**aidee03**

**sakura hidaka**

**katyx**

**Ellistriel**

**Nadyeli**

**sakura-cham**

**MYsweetAngel**

**saku-chanxsasu**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**keri01**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Kakashi: Y un saludo especial para Maria Emilia (Emiliii) y Lisha**

**Kenka: grax Kakashi por hacerme el favor**

**Kakashi: De nada n./**

**Kenka: Ahhhh tan lindoooo ¬**

**Kakashi: Bueno ya no empieces ¬¬**

**Kenka: cof…cof (recobrando la compostura) aquí viene la parte que mas me gusta…**

**-¿Seguirá unida esta pareja? ¿Tsunade tuvo algo que ver con esto? ¿Cuál era la verdadera misión de Kakashi? ¿Se desarrollará otro brote en Sunagakure? ¿Gaara cómo recibirá la noticia de que Sakura se marcha? ¿Qué otras parejas se habrán desarrollado? ¿Quemará Sakura la máscara de Kakashi? ¿Qué otras sorpresas le esperan a nuestra pareja protagónica camino a casa?... Todas las respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su Más Bella Sonrisa" :**** Capítulo 20: Miedo…-**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	20. Por primera vez miedo

**Su Más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO al plagio.**

* * *

_**Cap. 20 Por Primera Vez, Miedo**_

* * *

—…y eso fue todo lo que pasó— concluyó Sakura.

—No puedo creer que te haya venido a buscar ¡Qué romántico! Pero ¿Te irás?— decía Temari muy emocionada mientras se aferraba a una almohada. Después de su encuentro en la habitación de Kakashi, prácticamente la había arrastrado a la suya para que le contara con detalles y señales en qué había consistido su 'reunión' con el Ninja Copia.

—Sí. Temari, por ahora creo que mi lugar está en Konoha. Ya cumplí mi misión aquí por lo que es hora de regresar a casa, además alguien me dijo una vez que _"hiciera siempre lo que dictara mi corazón_" y en este momento mi corazón está con Kakashi—.

—Pero…— pronto Temari cambió la cara.

—¿Pero qué?—

—Me preocupa Gaara, hablarás con él ¿Verdad?— preguntó la rubia, temerosa de cómo se pudiera tomar él la noticia.

—Sí…— respondió bajando la mirada. Ella sabía por todo lo que Gaara había pasado, que nadie nunca lo había amado desde niño. Aunque ahora tenía a sus hermanos, tal vez le fuera difícil aceptar el hecho de que ella no lo amaba de la manera que él quería.

Temari se arrepintió de haberla preocupado y rápidamente intervino —No te preocupes tanto, Gaara es más maduro ahora, seguro que le dolerá…pero ya verás cómo asimilará bien la noticia. _"Espero"_ —pensó.

—Si su hermana lo dice…— asintió Sakura todavía dudosa.

—¡Ah, claro que sí! Ya verás cómo le consigo una novia así sea lo último que haga— una risa demasiado entusiasta para ser creíble, retumbó en la habitación.

Pero Sakura sonrió –Está bien, Temari, sabes que confío en ti para esa misión. Ahora vamos a mi cuarto que tengo que empacar— dijo la pelirosa quitándole la almohada de las manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después que Sakura fuera arrastra por Temari, Kakashi supo que no le sería tan fácil conciliar el sueño como había pensado, pues tras su acalorado reencuentro aún resentía pequeños vestigios de ansiedad ¿Y por qué no? Felicidad. Sabía que el tiempo dispuesto por las mujeres para hablar de chicos era simplemente indefinido, por lo cual desistió ante la posibilidad de encontrarla en un buen rato. Sin sueño, se levantó de la cama y decidió caminar un rato por las adyacencias del palacio, un poco de aire fresco le vendría como anillo al dedo. Así fue como de a momento paseaba por los pasillos del palacio sintiéndose extrañamente más ligero.

—¡Kakashi!— le habían gritado.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Tsunade-sama disculpe, no la vi —

—Es que acabo de pasar por aquí, — contestó la rubia — y aunque hubiera sido de otro modo, igual no me sorprendería —admitió casi con decepción — ¿En qué rayos pensabas, con esa sonrisa boba que hasta se te dibuja por debajo de la máscara?—

—¿Quién, yo? No, en nada, nada, más que en esa camada de gatos negros que me encontré cuando venía para acá… me pregunto si estarán bien… ¡Ah, por cierto! Tenga— Kakashi le hizo entrega a la Hokage de un papel doblado.

Dejando las ganas de golpearlo de lado, Tsunade tomó el papelucho y le miró con despreció.

—¿Y esto qué diablos es?— indagó.

—Es el informe de la misión —sonrió contento.

En seguida, la cara de la Godaime deslumbró de sorpresa y fascinación —¿O sea que lo conseguiste?— exclamó —¡Tan rápido!—

—Hm, misión cumplida— respondió Hatake.

—¡Ah, pero qué buena noticia, Kakashi! Esto sí me pone de buen humor, sabía que podía contar contigo para esta misión— decía con sus ojos ambarinos chispeantes de emoción —¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptara regresar?—

—Bueno…—comenzó el peligris luego de aclararse la garganta — simplemente dejémoslo en que el fin justifica los medios… — Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo, por cuanto su entusiasmo se dilató en una animada carcajada, pero que Kakashi tuvo la urgencia de interrumpir. —Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Caramba — empezó la Hokage mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla —, con todo eso del "ninja genio" realmente me sorprende tu pregunta… siendo algo tan obvio como lo es —pero ella continuó al notar que, una de dos, o Kakashi no era tan inteligente como todos pensaban o no quería entender sus palabras — ¿Crees que si hubiera enviado a Ino, Hinata o a cualquier otro ninja, hubieran logrado hacer lo que yo no pude en tres meses? Kakashi, déjame contarte algo. Cuando se fueron Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura dejó de sonreír por un buen tiempo ¿Lo recuerdas? También recuerdo que sólo lograba recuperar aquellos aires de jovialidad estando cerca de ti, fuera por nostalgia, costumbre, familiaridad, admiración o algo más, no lo sé, pero era sólo entonces cuando ante todos aparecían vestigios de la Sakura que tanto quiero y extrañé durante aquella época negra de su vida. Por un tiempo lo único que reflejaba su presencia era insatisfacción y culpa, todos sabemos lo responsable que puede sentirse a veces, pero esta vez era como si las emociones que la equilibraban hubiesen desaparecido totalmente, al punto de que su pequeño trauma la llevara a atribuirse la culpa de todo, auto-flagelándose con responsabilidades que no le competían y dejándose llevar por todos sin alzar la voz… Hasta que estuvo completa de nuevo no me importó qué influencias impartías en ella con tal de verla feliz y temperamental otra vez. Pero cuando vinimos a Sunagakure, le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo y yo ya sabía que tú eras el único que podía hacerle escoger el camino de su corazón sin sentirse responsable. Por el simple hecho de ayudar y llenar aquel vacío familiar, se hubiera quedado aquí toda una vida estudiando a pesar de que eso la destrozara por dentro. Yo no podía verla así tan…patética… quizás Sasuke o Naruto podrían haberla hecho reaccionar tanto como tú, pero pienso que ahora mismo eres el único quien podía hacerle mostrar su más bella sonrisa.

—"_Su más bella sonrisa"— _pensó el peliplata.

—Además, —añadió Tsunade en tono burlesco— no me digas que no querías verla.

En seguida, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que aquella mirada casi felina que le dirigía la máxima autoridad ninja de Konoha, no podía ser antesala de buenas intenciones—Bueno, claro que sí. Estamos hablando de Sakura ¿Por qué iba a tener algo de especial el hecho de que su viejo sensei se preocupara por su… bienestar?—

—¡Me das pena, Kakashi, me das pena ajena! No hace falta fingir, ya se lo que pasa entre ustedes dos ¡Idiota!— le gritó Tsunade como si no pudiera soportar el que Hatake tratara, como era obvio, de burlarla.

De pronto, la activa mente de Kakashi lo transportó a épocas más antiguas, donde su propio sensei le explicaba que ante el acorralamiento de un perro furioso (o cualquier otro salvaje animal) lo último que debía hacer era correr, pues éste le perseguiría y seguramente también le daría lamentable alcance, así fue como a través de aquella extraña pero bien fundamentada analogía, el peligris supo hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: mantener la calma e irse por las ramas.

—… No estoy seguro de entenderla completamente, Tsunade-sama, pero en efecto estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke o Naruto pudieron haber hecho incluso un mejor trabajo que yo, a propósito de eso…

—NI… se te ocurra, Hatake, ni te atrevas a pensar en que puedes burlarte de mí o cambiar los papeles ¡Yo soy la jodida Quinta Hokage de Konoha, maldita sea y de mí no te vas a burlar! Para se ambos ninja realmente eran demasiado obvios —zapateó el piso acercándose amenazadoramente a su presa —Así que ahora escucha y escucha bien si no quieres meterte en problemas, el día que un vago a quien le doblo la edad intente pasarse de listo conmigo, será el día en que se me caigan las tetas. Así que si esperas que tu relación amorosa con mi pupila no se atraviese entre tu salud física y mi salud mental, querrás ser lo más transparente conmigo ¿Me expliqué bien? ¡Transparente como el cristal!

A pesar de que Kakashi estaba perplejo, no sólo por sus palabras pero por su descarada mentira con respecto a la aproximación de su verdadera edad, trató de concentrarse en descifrar cómo se sentiría ahora la Hokage con respecto a su relación con Sakura —Tsunade-sama, lo siento yo nunca planeé…—

Pero fue estrepitosamente interrumpido —¡Claro que me molestó! al principio…, incluso pensé en enviarte a toda una brigada de cazadores ANBU a patear tu vago trasero pervertido por haber puesto los ojos en una mujer trece años menor que tú, tu antigua alumna ¡Mi Sakura, por Kami!—

Ante aquellas premisas Kakashi no supo más que quedarse quito y en silencio. Enfrentándose por primera vez al hecho de que podía estar parado frente a un verdadero problema. Su mente estratega buscaba desesperadamente salidas a la situación, casi tan rápido como oleadas frías sacudían su columna vertebral. ¿Qué haría Tsunade con ellos ahora?

—Pero… —continuó la Hokage relajando un poco el tono de voz, casi con tristeza—Ni se te ocurra disculparte.

Hatake no parecía entender.

—Cuando los vi bailando en la fiesta de Ino, me percaté de algo importante, además de que nunca la vi a ella tan feliz, me di cuenta de que tampoco te había visto a ti tan feliz como en aquella noche… A pesar de que Sakura no supiera bailar— bromeó — que mal sensei, por cierto, que nunca le enseñaste…— le reprendió amistosamente.

Pronto la tensión desapareció.

—En aquel entonces recuerdo bien haber pensado que quizás… sí claro era una idea descabellada, pero quizás no pusiste los ojos en ella por los motivos equivocados, que quizás algo sinceramente bueno podría salir de todo esto y lo sigo pensando, Kakashi—

Increíble, no había ni un ápice de malicia o sarcasmo en su voz, Tsunade era pura condescendencia y simpatía. Él sabía que sus palabras albergaban un significado incluso más profundo. Era extraño pero escucharla decir eso no sólo le quitaba un peso de encima —como a cualquiera en su situación— sino que fuera de los paradigmas rotos, aquellas palabras le hacían bien a su alma. No los apoyaba por algo tan cliché como darle un final feliz a su historia de "amor prohibido", menos para complacer el capricho de aquella a la que enseñó como si fuera su hija, no, ella no hipócrita. Tsunade estaba siendo sincera y los apoyaba porque tenía verdadera fe en esa relación, tenía _fe_ _en ellos._

Kakashi sonrió.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

—Sé que la amas, siempre lo he sabido, Kakashi. Por ahora tienen mi bendición…Pero…

—¿Qué cosa?

-Pero que te quede claro… ¡SI LLEGAS A COMETER UN ERROR DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO TE DESMEMBRARÉ POR PARTES Y ME COMERÉ TUS ENTRAÑAS SÓLO PARA EMPEZAR!—

—Entiendo, entiendo — Definitivamente, Tsunade era demasiado sincera como para estar mintiendo con algo así.

Recobrada la compostura, le indicó a Kakashi que debían estar preparados, pues partirían hacia Konoha a primera hora de la mañana y él tuvo que mal disimular su fastidio pues anhelaba aquel tiempo a solas con Sakura.

—Kakashi ¿Me estás escuchando?—

—Claro, sí. —Mintió

Tsunade arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué acabo de decir?—

—Hablaba acerca del desastre en el que seguramente Jiraya había convertido la aldea durante su ausencia. —Adivinó. La constante correspondencia de informes socio-políticos y económicos del estado de la aldea era una cosa, pero lo que realmente estuviese haciendo Jiraya en el despacho de Tsunade con todas esas secretarias a su disposición, era un asunto totalmente diferente. Y Tsunade lo sabía, Kakashi se atrevería a decir que le importaba más eso a la Godaime que el manejo de la propia aldea.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo—Correcto.

Kakashi sonrió feliz, no era un prodigio por nada.

—¿Y qué hay de Gaara? ¿Ya le avisaste al Kazekage que nos vamos en la mañana?—

—Así es, ya todo está planificado desde hace semanas. Gaara sabe que yo y parte de nuestro equipo salimos en la mañana, lo que no sabe es que Sakura también—

—Hm— el Jounin sabía que aquella cómplice mirada no era gratuita — "_esto podría llegar a ser un problema_"— pensó —Pues entonces me voy—.

—¿A dónde?— Ni siquiera habían terminado la conversación.

—A mi habitación— respondió Kakashi con alegría sospechosa.

—Más te vale que sea verdad ¡Mira que tu fama de pervertido es para toda la vida eh!—

Kakashi se despidió con un saludo sin voltear, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos como cada vez que necesitaba pensar. Tal vez fuera cierto lo de su fama de pervertido pero eso no significaba que no fuera un ninja bien educado, y como ilustre ninja entrenado en las artes de la cortesía, le parecía una terrible falta de educación el pasar por el frente de la habitación de Sakura sin tomarse un momento para desearle las buenas noches —Hm…¿Pervertido? Qué va…- rio.

—Hm, ese Kakashi — Tsunade sonreía también al caminar, sin percatarse de que realmente nunca habían estado solos durante su conversación. Desde las sombras del pasillo paralelo, unas pupilas perturbadas brillaron con ansiedad. Nada de aquello había sido de su planificación, pero las palabras de Tsunade resonaban en sus oídos impidiéndole moverse.

—"_¿Amantes? Sakura y Kakashi… ¿Son amantes?"—_

Sabaku No Gaara había tenido suficiente.

oOOooOOooOOOOOOooo

Del otro lado del palacio, más concretamente en el jardín, Sakura acompañaba a Temari, quien al parecer tenía mucha prisa por salir. Sakura intentó disuadirla para que, si bien no desistirla de su idea, la dejara ir con ella.

—Ya tengo a un equipo esperándome, nos alertaron de un extraño avistamiento en la frontera. Según los centinelas, ninjas no identificados andan merodeando por ahí. Lo más extraño es que parecen caminar en círculos, dudo que sea algo grave pero los guardias y yo nos haremos cargo personalmente. Deberías estar durmiendo ya, mañana les espera un largo viaje.

—Tienes razón, me iré a acostar. Tengan cuidado.

—No te preocupes. Además regresaré rápido, ya le avisé a Kankuro, adiós- se despidió la rubia.

Sakura estaba por entrar, cerrando el portón con cuidado una vez Temari se hubo marchado, pero de vuelta al palacio Gaara le propinó un susto de muerte.

—Eres tú —su chakra era realmente difícil de percibir aun habiendo estado de pie tras a ella por todo rato. Realmente no esperaba encontrárselo afuera en mitad de la noche. Le saludó educadamente y él la escoltó en un paseo a la luz de la luna llena. Necesitaban hablar, le había dicho él y ciertamente, a Sakura le parecía necesario. Pero eso no hacía fácil la selección de palabras, pues estaban llegando a las delimitaciones del jardín y todavía no habían cruzado ni una frase.

No podía evitarlo tarde o temprano tendría que encararlo.

Se sentaron en un pequeño banco y fue Sakura la que finalmente, en medio del frío húmedo, reunió valor.

—Gaara yo…ya he cumplido mi misión y mi promesa, es tiempo de regresar a casa— dijo ella contemplando el reflejo de la luz lunar sobre pequeñas y distantes piedritas.

Después de un momento de silencio, Gaara comentó tranquilo—Esta también es tu casa…—

Ahí estaba él de nuevo, haciendo aquellos comentarios que le partían el corazón—Gaara…no…no lo hagas más difícil, no puedo quedarme—

Súbitamente él la encaró. Con mirada penetrante intentó persuadirla desde lo más profundo de su alma —¿Regresarás a Konoha…?—

—Mañana— respondió ella, manteniendo la fuerza del contacto visual.

Al decir esto Gaara se levantó seguido por ella al instante. —No lo entiendo—

—No hay nada que entender, Gaara. Extraño mi tierra, extraño mis amigos, extraño mi vida en Konoha. Te agradezco infinitamente el trato que me has dado y siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero no me pidas que haga esto— Sakura trataba de explicarse siendo lo más clara y breve posible. Hablaba rápido, necesitaba que él la entendiera.

El pelirrojo no la miraba, los puños le temblaban de impotencia —Puedes hacer de esta tu tierra también, puedes tener amigos aquí y una vida, una vida aquí, conmigo… quiero darte una buena vida, una familia ¡En Konoha no tienes familia! Yo te ofrezco una, quiero que seas parte… — le tomó de la mano y la puso sobre su pecho para que sintiera el latir desbocado de su corazón. —…de esta familia.

—Gaara… yo, lo entiendo pero no puedes obligarme…—le estaba rompiendo el corazón y lo sabía, las lágrimas en sus ojos mostraban lo mucho que a ella le dolía hacerlo. Había cultivado una relación muy especial con el Kazekage en todo el tiempo de su estadía y odiaba arruinarla de aquella manera, sobre todo conociendo sus problemas como los conocía. Pero no había otra opción. —No vas a obligarme—.

—No lo entiendo—.

—Gaara… escúchame— .

—No tiene sentido ¿para qué voy a escucharte?—.

Pero Sakura alzaba la voz, no se daría por vencida —Gaara, tienes que entender que no puedes obligarme ni a mí ni a nadie, a que estén a tu lado—.

—¿Por qué no quieres que tenga una familia, Sakura? —el agarre de su mano se volvía más y más violento. Él la estaba lastimando.

—Ya la tienes, Gaara y es maravillosa, con el tiempo verás que puedes agrandarla pero no me necesitarás para eso. —Mientras le gritaba, Sakura trataba de buscar en sus ojos la parte racional, el Kazekage que conocía bien, pero que no le devolvía la mirada. Aquello era muy difícil. Por más que se esforzara en hacerse escuchar era como si las palabras ni siquiera lo alcanzaran.

La tomó bruscamente por los hombros—¡¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz?

—¡YO NO SOY FELIZ AQUÍ, GAARA!

Allí, el Kazekage sintió cómo el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies. De pronto, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritarle más. Buscó en sus ojos turquesas algo que lo salvara de caer a él también en ese oscuro abismo, pero tan sólo los encontró húmedos y tristes.

—Sakura… —la llamó con suavidad queriendo sentir lo más cerca posible el calor de su rostro.

—Por favor, para ya —su tacto se había vuelto delicado, agradable, pero a la vez desesperado. No quería mirarlo.

—Sakura…— sus frentes se tocaban, sus labios se rozaban, él insistía en que sus miradas se cruzaran pero parecía tarea imposible con la mirada de la Kunoichi clavada al suelo, con su cara rehuyéndole constantemente. — ¿No me amas?— preguntó en susurro, pero además sabía que todo su cuerpo gritaba "mira lo que me has hecho".

Ella cerró los ojos deseando que sus pies la mantuvieran pegada al suelo, pues estaba harta de huir. Por primera vez se pondría primero y le haría caso a su corazón, se dio cuenta que de otro modo no sólo se hacía daño ella misma, sino que se lo hacía a los demás también.

—No, no te amo. No soy feliz aquí, por eso regresaré a Konoha. Te quiero, pero no de la forma que tú crees— sintió su cabeza colapsar sobre su hombro y trató de consolarlo con leves caricias.

—No de la forma como yo lo hago, dirás…— le escuchó murmurar.

—Es verdad. Pero Gaara ¿Cómo podría hacerte feliz si no lo soy yo misma? No puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera, nuestras vidas serían miserables… yo… estoy segura de que la mujer que lo haga por propia voluntad será la más feliz del mundo y te hará el hombre más feliz del mundo también.

—Eso no es verdad —Gaara no podía evitar sucumbir teniéndola tan cerca, la tomó por el cuello y levantó la mirada —nunca lo es— de pronto, sus movimientos se habían vuelto tan espontáneos como si estuviera ebrio. —Yo te quiero a ti—.

A Sakura empezaba a molestarle la forma en como Gaara la estaba sosteniendo, justo antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los suyos, ella volteó la cara —No vuelvas a intentar besarme o tendré que golpearte. No quiero golpearte —agregó.

Algo hirvió dentro de él. Sakura notó cómo la mirada del pelirrojo evolucionaba a una llena de furia y nuevamente la lastimaba. —"_¿Shukaku? No…se supone que Shukaku ya no existe"_— pensó alarmada.

—¿Por qué me dejas así? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Es por él ¿verdad? …¡Por Kakashi!— vociferó con brusquedad. —A él nunca te le negarías.

—Gaara ¿cómo lo…?—

—¿Cuando pensabas decirme?— interrumpió —¿Cuándo estuviera tan apegado a tu compañía que ya no pudiera verte marchar sin quebrarme? ¿Todo esto fue un juego para ti?—

—¿Decirte qué?—.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te irías con él? ¡Maldita sea!—

—Gaara cálmate, por favor. Me haces daño— Rogaba la joven. El chakra que desprendía era demasiado violento. Si bien ella era una Jounin, sabía que las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas de un momento a otro si Gaara se salía de sus cabales. No podría neutralizarlo con facilidad, no a él, no a un ninja de elite como él y menos en un terreno tan desventajoso para ella. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era llamar la atención.

—¡¿¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la única mujer que he amado se me escapa como arena entre las manos?-

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Allí estaba, ella era la única culpable de aquella situación, Gaara tenía razón por una parte. Ella sabía que Gaara la quería como más que una amiga y sin embargo, no había hecho nada contundente para evitarlo. Dejó que sus ilusiones crecieran con cada día que pasaba en la arena. Quizás no había hecho nada porque tenía la esperanza de que él cumpliera su promesa y la hiciera olvidar a Kakashi, quizás simplemente buscara llenar el vacío que había dejado su sensei bajo su protección, quizás no deseaba romper las ilusiones del hombre como lo habían hecho con las suyas o quizás simplemente no había prestado la suficiente atención, pero al final del día, a pesar de no haber hecho nada para avivarlas, fue su descuido —voluntario o no— lo que desembocó aquél lío. ¡Y qué terrible fue aquella sensación!

—Lo siento…Lo siento…Lo siento mucho… en serio lo siento tanto, Gaara… de verdad…— Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica que trataba de disculparse en un hilo de voz. Los susurros cobraban más fuerza a medida que pronunciaba las palabras. Comenzó a temblar.

Él la miró —"_Esta llorando por mi ¿Por mi sufrimiento?" _Sakura ¡¿En serio no me amas?_—_

La chica sollozaba sin control, sin responder. Se sentía miserable y tenía miedo. Temblaba. Todo esto sucedía por su culpa.

—¡Respóndeme!— gritó zarandeándola.

Ella negó desesperadamente con la cabeza aun llorando – ¡NO, GAARA, NO TE AMO! Ya Suéltame por favor…— Chilló asustada de ver arena comenzando a moverse amenazante a su alrededor. Ella bien sabía lo letal que podía ser.

Fue entonces que Gaara percibió el miedo en su voz. Como un animal herido y asechado, Sakura tenía miedo hacia él. Aquello lo paralizó, pues nunca había pasado, no con ella. Años y años de crueles memorias pasaron por su mente como una cinta. En un segundo uno detrás de otro revivió los momentos que fue marginado precisamente por provocar miedo, el miedo que todos le tenían y el miedo que le hizo sentir asco de sí mismo. Se suponía que eso había quedado atrás, se suponía que nadie nunca más lo miraría así ¿Tan lejos había llegado como para transmitirle aquella sensación de terror que lo aisló durante años, a una persona tan importante para él? Se heló por dentro y la soltó casi por reflejo. La arena dejo de moverse así como su mirada regresó a la normalidad.

El Kazekage miraba extrañado donde había estado la arena antes. —"_La arena se estaba moviendo sin yo controlarla y ni me había dado cuenta ¿Por qué?..._— Desechó la idea de inmediato, pero el nombre de Shukaku pasó fugaz por su mente.

Sakura comenzó a retroceder lentamente, hasta que ganó la distancia suficiente como para echar a correr al palacio. Estaba asustada, no podía soportar más de aquello.

—No, Sakura no te disculpes, lamento esto…No quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo de mí. Nunca más. Como un regalo de despedida…entre amigos…— Susurró a pesar de que ella no lo escuchaba mientras sentía sus pasos acelerados alejarse. Ella no tenía la culpa, simplemente estaba asustada y preocupada.

Apretó los puños y miro al suelo, iba a ir tras de ella pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú… —La voz provenía de la oscuridad poco a poco fue materializándose lo suficiente como para entender que fuese quien fuese estaba detrás de él — ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy? Gaara…-

El pelirrojo alzo la vista pero no volteó a ver detrás de su hombro, apretó los puños de nuevo y esta vez la arena comenzó a moverse en círculos violentos alrededor del intruso y él.

—Kakashi…—gruñó el pelirrojo.

Fin cap 20

* * *

_**(Editado 06/05/2012 creo que necesitaba extender un poco la despedida de Sakura y Gaara, me pareció un poco escueta la anterior, demasiado fútil sin emoción! D: sin contar que necesitaba expresarme mejor con el mensaje de Tsunade a Kakashi, y aunque no quedó exactamente como quería [ya que trato de ser lo más fiel posible al escrito original] me parece que está un poco mejor ahora… bueno ustedes son los jueces a la final… seguimos editando!)**_

**Nota de autora**

**Holasss 18 reviews el cap anterior O.O bati mi propio record xD grax a ustedes! espero que estén bien yo ni tanto por que he tenido muchos problemas con mi conexión a Internet (por eso el retraso disculpen u.u), pero hablando del fic ¿que tal? bueno un poco de drama y suspenso al final no? xDDDD pero eso no le hace mal a nadie… Huyyy y ahora que Kakashi y Gaara están teniendo un encuentro "poco amistoso" cualquier cosa puede pasar, si señor xD.**

**Quería aprovechar para ver si este capitulo les despejo algunas dudas, como por ejemplo ¿Cuál era la verdadera misión de kakashi? Creo que se puede ver la respuesta cuando Tsunade y kakashi se encuentran en el pasillo, en realidad Tsunade solo buscaba convencer a Sakura de regresar a Konoha por que estaba dudosa de hacerlo (como se vio en el cap anterior), sin embargo pensó que alguna persona cercana a ella de hace tiempo tendría mejores resultados dialogando (claro en caso de que ella no lograra convencerla o notara que no lo iba a lograr), y quien mejor que su antiguo sensei, compañero de equipo y ADEMAS el hombre del que ella sabia que estaba enamorada, (es un poco egoísta no? pero el amor es así u.u además Tsunade sabe que lo mejor para Sakura es estar en Konoha por que en Suna no seria feliz) Sin embargo esta misión tiene una segunda parte de la cual no hablare hasta que se presente la ocasión en el cap 24 y 25, ya cuando los lean se darán cuenta por ustedes mismos.**

**Otra cosa, Kakashi se moría de ganas (literalmente xD) por ir a Suna a buscar a Sakura, pero no podía ir y salirse así no mas de la aldea con la única excusa de ir a visitar a Sakura, ya que de repente salía misión o algo así, el hecho de que sea "Kakashi Hatake" y uno de los jounin mas importantes de Konoha no cambia que tiene que atender sus responsabilidades, a pesar de que en esos días no tenia misión casualmente; simplemente no podía salir sin una excusa (aunque estaba pensando seriamente en escaparse xD) a menos claro que estuviera de vacaciones o no fuera ninja pero mientras estuviera en servicio ****activo****, nop no era una posibilidad u.u, de todas formas fuera ninja de vacaciones o no mucho menos lo iban a dejar ir con una epidemia altamente contagiosa sin cura ni vacuna que estaba en pleno desarrollo matando cada vez mas gente en Suna, entonces surgió esa misión y buee ya ustedes saben el resto xD…**

**Con respecto al coment que me dejaron (de ****Ellistriel**** xD) preguntando que ¿cómo es que Tsunade dejo a Jiraya a cargo de la aldea por tres meses? Bueno, si quería ir a ayudar en Sunagakure y ayudar también a Sakura no le quedaba de otra xD y ustedes saben que Shizune siempre la acompaña a todos lados aparte de que también esta aprendiendo medicina y podría ayudar (Shizune es como la conciencia de Tsunade xD no la puede dejar tirada por ahí como a Pepe grillo y al igual que este nunca abandono a Pinochio, Shizune no abandonaría a Tsunade jajaja), además Jiraya a pesar de ser un viejo pervertido, en mi opinión tan irresponsable como para llevar a Konoha a un caos total, no creo que sea, (bueno digo yo O.O) además ellos siempre se mantenían en contacto por cartas, es decir, aunque Tsunade no estuviera, las decisiones importantes eran consultadas antes de llevarse a cabo.**

**Aja, he tenido varios reviews con la petición de Lemon, les confieso que no soy buena escribiendo lemon, pero lo voy a intentar, de todas formas ya había escrito algo para dentro de unos 3 o 4 caps, aunque como es la primera vez, no les prometo mucho, y seguramente no será nada muy "fuerte" por decirlo así en realidad no me gusta escribir lemon, debo confesar u.u**

**A las Gaara-fans: No se preocupen que a mi también me cae bien Gaara y aunque como todo hombre que es rechazado por una mujer, se sentirá mal (considerando su historia) pero no pienso dejarlo solito no señor n.n…**

**Esas son todas las aclaratorias basadas en reviews publicados, por hoy, espero que les hayan servido de algo.**

**Ok quiero ahora dar las gracias a todas esas personas maravillosas que me alientan cada día con sus comentarios, y recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan me avisen xD, gracias a:**

**Nadyeli**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**aiora-chan**

**jessy moon 15**

**Ellistriel**

**Saku-Kag15**

**aidee03**

**MYsweetAngel**

**4ivir-pink**

**saku-chanxsasu**

**arisu-chan77**

**Katyx**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Muren**

**Clau Hatake**

**Kanna Urameshi**

**-Mauret-**

**Zyka**

**La nota de autora me quedo un poco larga otra vez, pero siento que era necesario que supieran estas aclaraciones. Ya saben que cuando tenga un retraso de varios días es por que mi Internet no esta bueno u.u. Ahora mi parte favorita.**

**-¿Qué surgirá del encuentro entre Gaara y Kakashi¿Cómo afectara esta ultima conversación los pensamientos y sentimientos de Sakura¿Quiénes son los ninjas que rodean Suna¿Sakura y Kakashi realmente disimulaban tan mal sus sentimientos¿Temari le conseguirá novia a su hermano menor? De ser así ¿Quién será? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "su más bella sonrisa": ****Cap 21 Mi Sakura**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att:Kenka1804**


	21. Mi Sakura

**Su Más bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile** NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap. 21 Mi Sakura…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El único sonido que Sakura podía escuchar eran los entrecortados jadeos que su pecho dejaba salir al subir y bajar agitado. Se llevó una mano sobre el corazón galopante mientras su espalda se deslizaba por la puerta. Tratando de ignorar el malestar que le producían el fallo repentino de sus piernas, abrió los ojos y notó como el sudor frio de su piel blanca, brillaba perlado bajo la luz de la luna llena que bañaba la estancia.

Estaba a salvo.

Obligándose a normalizar su respiración, limpió el sudor de su frente pero no se levantó. Hacía frío. Sus manos aún temblaban cuando se abrazó a sí misma.

Tenía miedo, miedo de no haber hecho lo correcto.

La culpa y la preocupación le daban náuseas ¿Y si Gaara hacía algo tonto por su culpa? ¿Si algo le sucedía al Kazekage luego de haber salido corriendo como una cobarde? Había tenido miedo de encararlo todo este tiempo y al final aquél había sido el resultado.

—"_La arena comenzó a moverse sola, perdió el control, estoy segura…Gaara… ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto al dejarte? Pero mi corazón no me guía por este camino, yo no pertenezco aquí."— _La ropa húmeda pegada a su cuerpo la hacía sentir pegajosa. Se sintió mal.

—"_Extraño mi vida en Konoha_" —luego un turbio pensamiento la golpeó. ¿Y si hubiese sido Kakashi quien le pidiera quedarse con él? ¿Y si se hubiera visto obligada a renunciar a esa o a cualquier otra cosa importante para estar con él?

No podía engañarse, renunciaba a Gaara porque no lo amaba. Konoha fácilmente podría ser o no una excusa ¿Pero hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por el amor de Kakashi?

Su estómago se revolvió ante la posible respuesta. Se levantó y dirigió a la ducha con cautela.

¿Hasta el infierno? ¿Un poco más? ¿Cuál era el límite de Sakura Haruno?

_No lo sabía._

OOOooOOoOooOoOoOooOO

—No te metas en esto— decía el pelirrojo desde su posición.

—¿Que no me meta? Kazekage, con todo respeto, este asunto nos incluye a los dos —respondió el peliplata sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos — y de lleno— puntualizó, pareciendo no molestarle el hecho de que letales vendavales de arena giraran a su alrededor.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario.

—Creo entenderá que no puedo permitir que vaya tras ella — Lentamente se acercó al joven, haciendo ademán de tocarle el hombro —sólo quiero hablar…—

—¡No me toques!— vociferó e instantáneamente una ráfaga de arena se fue contra él. Kakashi sabía que si bien había logrado esquivar el ataque con facilidad, todas sus buenas intenciones de acercarse al Kazekage amistosamente, por el contrario, habían sido aplastadas —¿Es siempre así de difícil conseguir una audiencia con el Kazekage?—

Gaara lo miraba iracundo ¡Cómo se atrevía él a hablarle así! Todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, para el Kazekage estaba muy claro que si Kakashi no existiera, él y Sakura habrían sido muy felices.

—No estamos de humor ¿Hn?— comentó el Jounin, a medida que Gaara mandaba contra él pesadas columnas de arena una tras otra sin éxito en su afán de derribarlo —"¿_Por qué tan lento?... No se está concentrando"—_pensó.

_**«Ella no te ama»**_

La verdad era que Gaara mantenía una lucha mucho más fuerte en sus adentros, por eso sus ataques eran torpes y Kakashi los esquivaba con facilidad. Sabía que no debía salirse de control por lo que había pasado con Sakura y el encuentro con el Jounin ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto mantener la serenidad?

_**«Nadie nunca lo ha hecho»**_

Le dolía tanto la cabeza que cayó de rodillas al suelo y la tormenta de arena que los envolvía crecía irregularmente más y más agresiva. Lo que suponía una pérdida de control por parte de su creador.

_**«Sólo eres un fenómeno. Dales verdaderos motivos para temer»**_

Kakashi vio esto y pareció entender de pronto lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos eventos estaban relacionados, para ese momento Gaara no podía desvanecerla. Nuevamente, con precaución, se dirigió hacia él.

—Escucha, sé por lo que has pasado y no es una bonita historia, parece que cada vez son más escasas. Cuando me enteré que habías sido nombrado el Kazekage pensé que debías haber madurado lo suficiente como para liderar realmente este pueblo y sacarlo de su miseria. Pues eso era lo que hacía falta, un líder fuerte, sabio y sereno, como imaginé que te habías vuelto. Pero a estas alturas, es muy decepcionante ver que no puedes mantener ni siquiera pleno control sobre la arena que te protege, prueba de que yo estaba equivocado. Sigues siendo el mismo chico frágil y rencoroso de siempre que cree que todos le odian.

_**«Así es, te has vuelto débil»**_

—"_Eso no es cierto…"—_Le estaba costando demasiado concentrarse.

_**«Entonces demuéstralo ¡Mátalo, Mátalo!»**_

Kakashi debía admitir que esta vez el ataque había sido mucho más rápido, pero igual había logrado esquivarlo. Razonar con él, por ahora, era la única forma de lograr calmarlo. Y los proyectiles de arena, probablemente derivados de una técnica mejorada del "Shuriken de Arena" de Shukaku, que le asestaba con precisión milimétrica y para colmo salidos de todas partes, no le estaban haciendo más fácil el trabajo —Gaara, si Sakura pudo llegar a quererte, significa que otros pueden llegar a amarte tanto o más, si les das la oportunidad ¿Que no ves que hay gente que se preocupa por ti a tu alrededor? Esto no es justo para ellos, ni para Sakura... —al sentir el doloroso roce de uno de ellos contra su brazo izquierdo, Kakashi comprendió que quizás con la sola intención hacerse escuchar no llegaría muy lejos —No puedes obligar a la gente a que te quiera y perder el control cuando no lo hacen. No te encierres en ti mismo ni regreses al pasado como un niño cobarde. Tú ya no eres así— Pero contratacar podría dificultar las cosas para el estado emocional del Kage. _—"Necesita desahogarse, no una pelea"—_pensó_._

Gaara levantó una mano de arena gigante que dejó marcada perfectamente la silueta del ninja copia hasta unos veinte centímetros de profundidad, tras impactar violentamente contra su cuerpo.

El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte como para que Kakashi se recuperara inmediatamente. Su espalda había recibido el mayor daño y no se mostró sorprendido de que le faltara el aire o sufriera espasmos. Desde su posición se le hacía difícil ver el cielo nocturno opacado por la creciente tormenta de arena. Además, en su estado actual de entumecimiento, entendía que no podría esquivar a tiempo aquel puño gigante y vacilante que ahora se alzaba sobre sí.

—¿Qué pensaría tu pueblo si te viera así?—

_**«Pensarían que eres un fenómeno. Te odiarían»**_

—No dejes que _él_ tome el control—

_**«¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no extrañas el sonido de carne humana siendo desgarrada? ¿El placer de la sangre caliente del enemigo salpicando tu cara? ¿La sensación de poder tras los gritos de súplica y terror?» **_

Ahora la arena había absorbido a Kakashi para garantizar su completa inmovilidad —¡Tú no eres un asesino!— El fuerte estallido provocado por el puño impactando contra el suelo, había esquivado al peligris por escasos metros y se preparaba ya para un segundo intento.

_**«¡Concéntrate!»**_

Entre los gritos de Kakashi, los turbios pensamientos haciendo eco en su interior y los esfuerzos de recuperar el control, su jaqueca aumentaba de forma exponencial hasta niveles insoportables. Aquello tenía que acabar.

_**«¡Mátalo de una vez!»**_

—¡Gaara reacciona!—

—"_¡No soy un asesino, maldita sea, ya no lo soy!"— _El puño de arena se detuvo justo antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Y como por arte de magia, todo movimiento de arena a su alrededor también paró, dejando en el aire sólo el suave sonido de ésta mientras, inofensiva, caía con gracia de vuelta al suelo.

_**«Él es la fuente de todo tu sufrimiento, él es el culpable ¿Qué estás esperando?**_

—"_No"—_se dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer sobre la arena y llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si así pudiera contener las persistentes palpitaciones que le atormentaban —_"no lo es"—._

En menos de dos minutos, la noche había quedado tan cristalina y silenciosa como si aquél ligero percance hubiera sucedido de manera completamente aislada y paralela a la línea actual de tiempo, o como si mientras peleaban, el reloj hubiese dejado de correr.

Kakashi se levantó tras un suspiro y se sacudió el exceso de arena como si nada hubiese pasado. Con tranquilidad, conteniendo el sangrado de su brazo, se dirigió al joven quien no muy lejos de él, se encontraba de rodillas al suelo y se tumbó a su lado.

—Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento ni de cómo se siente estar solo, es como sentir que se contrae…—

—¿El corazón y se te congela la sangre con el tiempo?— Para su sorpresa, Kakashi había terminado la oración por él.

—No te sorprendas, es pura experiencia. Sabes, la soledad es y será siempre una experiencia central e inevitable en la vida de todo hombre1. Todos hemos estado allí, todos la necesitamos, el problema es cuando empezamos a creer que no necesitamos nada más. No eres el único que ha experimentado el dolor de estar completamente solo, sabes… lo realmente admirable es cuando sales por ti mismo de ese vacío oscuro apoyándote en la gente que se preocupa por ti y te quiere…lo que yo no supe hacer…—

Ninguno se movía de su posición. Hacía frío, la luna brillaba con fuerza. Kakashi siguió.

—Alguna vez, hace tiempo, yo también me sentí así, tumbado en algún lugar y pensando en lo miserable que era mi vida. Al igual que tú y Naruto, soy huérfano. No entendía, en aquel entonces había demasiadas cosas que no entendía —Kakashi parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor, el peso de aquellas palabras parecía dolerle —sentía tanta pero tanta rabia — mientras hablaba, las imágenes del suicidio de su padre inundaban su memoria ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo? ¿Por qué le había importado más el honor de una ridícula misión más que estar con su propio hijo? ¿Por qué dejarle la pesada carga de su deshonroso error. —Sentí vergüenza y rencor por los motivos equivocados. Me sentí traicionado —Kakashi emitió un suspiró como recriminándose de haber pensado así alguna vez pues recordó que, como si se tratara de un juramento, en un tiempo hizo todo lo posible por no parecerse a su padre, ni seguir sus pasos, pensando que eso lo salvaría, inevitablemente de cometer sus errores.— Me aislé —retomó la conversación finalmente tras una pausa en la que sólo se dispuso a mirar la luna — Cometí el error de pensar que no necesitaba a nadie hasta que ya casi no pude salir de esa oscuridad. Casi me convencí de que eso era lo mejor, el único camino.

Aunque Gaara no levantaba la mirada, escuchaba con atención.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió —Afortunadamente me tocó un buen equipo. Un chico cabeza dura que me hizo aprender por las malas que nunca más tendría que estar solo aunque no hubiese nadie a mi alrededor, porque hay lazos que una vez formados no pueden romperse. Que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que acumular poder o guardar rencor, aunque sea contra uno mismo. Y luego, ese chico insoportable se volvió mi mejor amigo, marcando un antes y un después en mi vida —volteó a ver a Gaara —¿Te suena familiar? Me sorprende que hayas olvidado tan rápido aquello que aprendiste de Naruto.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio.

—Uno está tan solo como quiera estar, Gaara. Y tú no estás más solo, ya no.

Gaara no pudo evitar reír con ironía —Un hombre que aprende a vivir en soledad no es más que un monstruo.

—O un sabio —respondió Kakashi sagaz.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ni tú ni Naruto son unos malditos asesinos.

—Te equivocas, Gaara, tú no eres un asesino.

—¡Mírame, Kakashi y mírate, soy un maldito monstruo! —señaló la herida que el Jounin de la hoja tenía en su brazo mientras se ponía de pie —Mi padre tenía razón al intentar matarme. Trató de proteger a la gente a su alrededor de un demente como yo, después de todo ha quedado claro que no puedo mantener el control— Para Gaara estaba muy claro ¿Quién iba a querer amar a un monstruo como él?

—Eso no es lo que he visto reflejado en la cara de los aldeanos que te aprecian como Kazekage.

—Sólo me tienen miedo, puede que lleguen a apreciarme, pero cuando se acercan lo suficiente al final del día ¡sólo me tienen miedo y tienen razón!— un remolino de arena comenzó a envolverlo dando a entender que estaba poniendo en práctica uno de sus justsus de transportación. —No quiero seguir hiriendo a las personas que amo.

—¿Y la solución a eso es aislarte? Basta ya, Gaara ¿No te das cuenta? Lo de Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto ¡Son tus miedos y los de nadie más, los que te están manipulando! Eres un hombre joven que ha pasado por cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida, no un monstruo. Tienes sangre corriéndote por las venas, no agua. El derecho a perder el control, desmoronarte y hasta a odiarte de vez en cuando, está implícito en nuestro carácter de seres humanos. Sí, Gaara, tú también eres un ser humano. Conocer nuestras imperfecciones es una necesidad que nos mantiene humildes. Claro que es natural que te sientas así ¡Así que deja de torturarte! Corta con esas estupideces y recobra la compostura como el hombre que eres y el líder que tu pueblo necesita.

El remolino comenzaba a desaparecer. Pero Kakashi agregó:

—Hasta que no lo superes no podrás estar en equilibrio con tus emociones ¿Cómo esperas hacer feliz a alguien si no estás en paz contigo mismo?

Finalmente, el remolino se disipó.

Kakashi suspiró con frustración, genuinamente preocupado por el paradero del chico. Pero irónicamente sabía que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba estar solo. Al menos había logrado poner los puntos clave sobre la mesa, lo demás quedaba de parte del Kazekage.

—"_Por supuesto que esto no tiene nada que ver con Sakura_" — entonces el semblante de Hatake se ablandó. Titubeó un poco por la herida y miró al cielo, ni una nube opacaba el oscuro firmamento. La luna en su fase llena, brillante, blanca y hermosa, al igual que las millones de pequeñas estrellas, parecían devolverle un cómplice silencio.

—Mi Sakura ¿Cómo estarás?

OoOoOoooOoOOoOo

Luego de un rato que pareció una eternidad, Sakura logró disipar las preocupaciones de su mente lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, una fuerte presencia a su alrededor la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Y lo vio. Aún estaba oscuro pero con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana pudo percatarse de quién era. Ya había sido sorprendida dos veces de la misma forma, en la misma noche.

Allí estaba su "sensei" mirándola con dulzura mientras dormía, quitándole con cuidado unos mechones de pelo que caían desordenados sobre su frente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? No parecía que acabase de llegar, él sabía esconder perfectamente su presencia y si se había delatado había sido a propósito.

—Kakashi…— susurró la chica mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro, quien la guió con la suya para bajarse la máscara y besarse tiernamente.—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la cara con la palma de su mano.

—Hm, iba a darle el beso de buenas noches a cierta pelirosa que conozco, pero me perdí en el camino y llegue hasta aquí— sonrió el ninja copia.

—Ah ¿Y planeabas dárselo después de dormida?—respondió ella siguiéndole el juego y pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Hm, bueno, más vale tarde que nuca ¿o no?—respondió, para luego retomar el profundo contacto de sus labios y recostarse con cuidado sobre ella. Dejarse llevar era realmente fácil para Sakura, hasta que sintió algo que en seguida la hizo detenerse —Kakashi ¡¿Es esto sangre?— La chica se alarmó al descubrir una herida reciente a la altura del bíceps derecho.

—¿Esto? Ah, esto no es nada, ya lo había vendado— se excusó el Shinobi dándole espacio mientras ella se levantaba con prisa.

—¿Vendado? ¿Llamas a esto vendar? Vamos, quítate la parte de arriba del uniforme— reclamó Sakura dejando poco espacio a las quejas mientras encendía su lamparita de noche.

—¿Pero no te parece que vamos muy rápido?— Lo que en realidad buscaba ser un efectivo medio de distracción ante la creciente preocupación de su ex alumna, adquirió espontáneamente un tono tan pícaro y descarado que no fue de extrañar que desatara en ella un ola iracunda y también de vergüenza.

—¡No Baka! —las mejillas de la chica adquirieron una encendida tonalidad rojiza que Kakashi pudo divisar aún en la oscuridad— ¡Es para atenderte!

—Ah, excusas, excusas. Sólo quieres verme sin camisa… y después dicen que yo soy el pervertido de la relación— dijo en tono juguetón, levantándose con la intención de caminar hasta la puerta tan pronto percibir una creciente mancha de tibia sangre por debajo de la tela de su oscuro uniforme. No quería darle tiempo de notarla, no quería que ella viera sus heridas ni mucho menos dar explicaciones de cómo se las había hecho. Después de todo, el incidente con Gaara estaba aún muy reciente. —Creo que lo mejor será vernos por la maña…

—¡Que te la quites!— gruñó otra vez aun más roja. Kakashi estaba alucinando si pensaba que lo dejaría marchar tan fácilmente.

Y fue esa imagen de ella tan sonrosada por el enojo y su inquebrantable temperamento lo que le recordó porqué se había dirigido a verla con tanto apuro, aún a costas de un mal vendaje. Sakura actuaba así porque estaba preocupada por él y de un tiempo para acá eran realmente pocas las personas que genuinamente se preocupaban por él. Un círculo reducido de personas que podía contar con una mano y aun así le sobraban dedos ¡Eso sin restarle los que estaban muertos! Esta vez se había prometido no perder el tiempo.

Así, mientras ella se internaba en el baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y proceder a desinfectarse las manos, trataba de no pensar en la última vez que había tenido a Kakashi semidesnudo y dispuesto a una revisión médica por su parte. Mientras que él, quitándose la parte superior del uniforme sin torpeza a pesar del dolor y empleando una mano para tapar la hemorragia, pensaba, con una sonrisa casi triste, en qué le inventaría a ella ahora.

—¡¿Pero cómo te hiciste esto? —preguntó Sakura horrorizada al volver a la habitación y notar la gran cantidad de sangre. Dejando el botiquín de lado y tras limpiarle con gasas, agua y jabón, fue natural para Kakashi adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente mientras la veía a ella analizar la forma de la herida: profundos rasguños, como surcos de un centímetro de ancho a lo largo de la piel. La necesidad de puntos saltando a la vista. Cualquier posibilidad de un momento erótico, arruinada.

Kakashi sonrió inocente —Pues, en un accidente. Te aseguro que no es nada importante.

—¿Accidente? —dijo mientras aplicaba un poco de crema anestésica a los bordes de la herida, cosa que el peligris consideró adorable considerando lo acostumbrado que estaba a que le cosieran la piel— Kakashi, sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, ni siquiera Sasuke, Naruto o yo fuimos capaces de herirte "por accidente" durante un "descuido tuyo"—decía mientras preparaba el hilo, las pinzas y la aguja. —Quédate quieto —empezó a coser desde el centro de la herida con sumo cuidado, tres nudos por puntada. Era buena comparada con los innumerables enfermeros que lo habían atendido en anteriores ocasiones. Bueno -pensaba Hatake-, mejor ella antes que nadie para ese trabajo ¿no? —sólo resultabas herido durante un enfrentamiento contra un ninja de elite, no creo que eso haya cambiado mucho desde entonces, por lo tanto tiene importancia. Me importa y mucho así que ¿Me dirás quien te hizo esto o no?

—No.

—¡Kakashi!

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. Lo que paso fue que… estaba hablando con Tsunade-sama y sabes como es de temperamental, me lanzó una Kunai y pues…

—Mentira —sentenció de inmediato —. Ella hubiera preferido golpearte con sus puños y habrías quedado mucho peor. Te daré otra oportunidad para decirme la verdad.

—Vamos, Sakura. Son sólo un par de rasguños que me hice por accidente camino a Sunagakure. Mal vendados, como bien has señalado, no desperdiciando la oportunidad de herirme en el orgullo, como siempre —resaltó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Así que tendré que adivinar.

—Sakura… — Cocía con mucha habilidad, sin titubear ni un momento.

Pero ella lo ignoró —Una herida alargada y profunda, pero no fue hecha por un Kunai. Los surcos son demasiado gruesos para la hoja de un Kunai. Fue algo mucho más grande y rápido, tendría que ir demasiado rápido para dejar una marca así, casi tan rápido como un proyectil. —Casi finalizaba su labor.

—Sakura…

—Pero estas marcas son muy irregulares —la miró halar la última puntada antes de cortar el hilo sobrante, tirarlo todo en el botiquín y concentrarse en aplicar una crema iodada a su obra maestra. Siete la más larga y cinco la más corta. Un total de doce puntos perfectos. Con delicadeza procedió a vendarlo todo —,así que un proyectil grueso y… casi como… ¿Áspero?.

—Sakura…—No era tonta y por eso precisamente no quería que continuara. Su tono de voz fue severo esta vez —Ya basta.

Contemplando esa severidad en sus ojos que casi se confundía con una súplica esperanzada en detenerla, la llevaron a pronunciar casi por inercia sólo una palabra —Arena, proyectiles de arena, ninja de elite… ¡Peleaste con Gaara!— chilló poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Sakura…! —suspiró desalentado —No, no peleamos. Hablamos, pero todo está bien ahora, sólo necesita pensar, despejarse. Perdió un poco el control cuando saliste corriendo.

Sakura palideció no sin razón —¿Estuviste ahí?

—Sí, si no hubiera intervenido no precisamente el lado bueno de Gaara hubiera ido tras de ti.

—¿Shukaku? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

—No, no se trata de Shukaku.

En seguida ella se exaltó —¿Te hirieron más? Dime ¿Tienes otra herida?—preguntó revisándolo enérgicamente.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes— respondió él recuperando el buen ánimo muy por el contrario de Sakura.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? si acabas de pelear con…

—Sakura…—intentó interrumpirla

—Con Gaara y…

—Sakura…

—Resultaste herido, además…—

Él le robó un beso —Me encanta cuando te enojas. —agregó mientras ella se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Pero enseguida su entrecejo volvió a fruncirse de preocupación.

—Lamento mucho esto, sé que fue por mi culpa, debí preverlo, debí hablar antes con él, dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros. No sé en qué estaba pensando, conociéndolo como lo conozco. Es mi culpa, —repetía tapándose la cara con las manos —es mi culpa.

—Sé que no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte pero lo que sucedió no tiene nada que ver contigo, al menos una gran parte. Gaara simplemente necesita lidiar con una parte de él que durante todos estos años prefirió ignorar. Necesita tiempo para recordar que es un ser humano, como todos los demás y entender que sus defectos no lo convierten en un monstruo, ni que ignorándolos desaparecerán. —Y ante la mirada cohibida de la Kunoichi, agregó —Él está bien ahora. Créeme. Contigo o sin ti, necesitaba pasar por eso.

Ella lo miró dubitativa —Kakashi ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? —nuevamente, la besó, agarrándole el gusto a tomarla desprevenida.

—No soportaría perderte…— soltó ella de repente, desviando la mirada como avergonzada y colocando el botiquín de lado en la mesita de noche, haciendo suficiente espacio como para que Kakashi se acercará más. Entonces sintió su mano sobre la suya.

—No lo harás —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos— por que mi corazón dejará de latir un minuto después que el tuyo— ahora él sostenía la cabeza de la joven entre sus manos con ternura. Pronto los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo nuevamente sobre sí el peso de tanto tiempo lejos de la única persona que recientemente parecía darle sentido a su vida ¿Cómo había resistido tanto tiempo separados? ¿Cómo se había tardado tanto en descubrir que eran justo lo que el otro necesitaba? ¿Cómo habían llegado a hacerse tanto daño?

—Kakashi…te extrañé tanto…—susurró al abrazarle con fuerza, cuidando no lastimarle el brazo.

Él le correspondió con la misma fuerza, depositando pequeños besos en su cabeza mientras le acariciaba– _Todo va estar bien… no llores… no hay de que preocuparse_— le susurraba. Sabía que se estaba desahogando.

Ella se separó un poco de él aun con lágrimas en los ojos que poco a poco se deslizaban por sus mejillas —Te amo…— afirmó con seguridad. Sólo para arrepentirse luego y voltear la cara ¿Qué acababa de decir? Había sido demasiado espontáneo, casi natural, como la necesidad de respirar. Pero el miedo que la invadía ahora parecía más propia a la desesperación de haber intentado respirar, si, pero bajo el agua. Y así se sentía su pecho, lleno de agua. Fría y salada.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía de frente ¿Qué tal si había sido demasiado pronto? ¿Qué tal si él se sentía presionado? Recordó entonces que él ya le había dicho que la amaba ¿Se debería a la emoción del rencuentro? Recordó como habían terminado las cosas la última vez que le había dicho esas palabras a un hombre. Una vez más estaba exponiéndose por completo ¿Qué tal si…?

—Y yo a ti, Sakura —le escuchó responder en voz fuerte y clara. —Fervientemente.

Lo encaró, sorprendida. No se lo pensó dos veces para aferrarse a su cuello y fundir sus labios con los suyos.

Kakashi no cabía en su excitación ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para escuchar de ella aquellas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces no había tenido que desechar de mala gana fantasías de ese momento? Recostándola una vez más en la cama con cuidado, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos moverse sobre su pecho, como impulsadas por una melodía imaginaria. Por primera vez dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Sakura lo desprendió de su banda distintiva y de sus guantes, se detuvo un momento a mirarlo de rostro completo. Con la yema de los dedos rozó sus pómulos y delineó su quijada; con el pulgar acarició los labios, luego su nariz y su mejilla derecha. Kakashi cerró su ojo derecho previendo que sus dedos comenzarían a acariciar también esa parte de su cara y así, Sakura palpó con devoción hasta el último tramo de su ceja. Entonces lo vio. Su Sharingan, parecía vibrar. Acarició la cicatriz del ojo dispar con delicadeza, trazando el mismo recorrido que aquel cuchillo hace ya tantos años justo en ese momento que le cambiaría la vida por completo, pero esta vez no sentía dolor, sólo el calor de Sakura. Kakashi atrapó su mano curiosa y beso cada uno de los dedos que había empleado en su exploración. Besó también sus lágrimas, borrando cualquier rastro de ellas.

No podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera su rostro. Aquel rostro escondido en las sombras del misterio por tanto tiempo, finalmente frente a ella, develado completamente a su merced. No quería olvidarlo, no quería olvidarlo jamás ni tener que esforzarse por recordar la forma exacta de su cara. Pero no sólo quería grabar cada facción a fuego en su memoria, no, también quería guardar en lo más profundo de su alma el olor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, la textura de su pelo grisáceo, el sonido de su respiración agitada mientras la besaba, la forma como se sentían sus brazos al rodearle el torso desnudo y la manera perfecta de como el cuerpo de Kakashi se acoplaba entre sus piernas.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, ya se estaban besando.

La ropa parecía volverse pesada, el escozor de quitársela corría por sus venas. Sakura tomó la iniciativa, deslizando el cierre de su suéter, dejando ver una franelilla de tiros blanca con florecillas verdes revelando los hombros de la Kunoichi, que Kakashi no tardó en abordar con sus labios. La respiración de Sakura se volvía cada vez mas pesada y entrecortada, su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado, enviando sangre hirviendo por todo su cuerpo. La fría noche pronto se había transformado en una cálida velada.

Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de la adrenalina de su ex alumna aumentaba con cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro que le regalaba, a niveles nada saludables. Hasta que un gemido de ella al él pasear su mano por su muslo, bastó para detenerlo y recordarle una realidad que no podía pasar por alto.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de contacto.

Sonrió ante su palpable ansiedad e inexperiencia. Lo que para él era un momento íntimo de leves caricias, para ella podría significar mucho más. Así fue como las manos que paseaban libres por el cuerpo de su querida Sakura, se detuvieron.

—Sakura ¿No tienes que levantarte mañana temprano?— le preguntó. Ella lo miró extrañada pues aquel hechizo en el que había estado inmersa parecía haberse roto.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Entonces debería irme para que puedas descansar, no quiero que te desveles— ella se sonrojó por la picardía no desapercibida del comentario. —Estás yendo demasiado rápido —susurró divertido.

Inmóvil de vergüenza cayó en cuenta de la situación.

Él se estaba levantando cuando ella lo haló del brazo —Pero… ¿No podrías quedarte aquí esta noche?— preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara.

Kakashi se conmovió —No veo porqué no —se acercó a ella y le subió el cierre del suéter antes de apagar la luz. —.Entonces, señorita, a dormir—agregó recostándose a su lado y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Le dio un beso en la frente —Buenas noches, _mi Sakura._

Y Sakura durmió feliz.

.

.

Fin del cap 21

* * *

_**(Editado 15/07/2012: Particularmente fue difícil tratar con los sentimientos de Gaara, muchas cosas no estaban bien definidas en la versión original, espero haberlas aclarado sin salirme tanto del personaje, caso contrario cualquier queja será bien recibida como una crítica constructiva.**_

_**Me pareció también que el Kakashi abierto a contar la historia de su vida al Kazekage de la versión original, aunque tentadora, era un poco descabellada así que me atreví a disimularlo un poco y explorar en sus sentimientos sin exponerlos tanto ante Gaara. Nótese que si bien Gaara percibe que Kakashi está usando como referencia alguna vivencia personal importantísima, no tiene idea de qué.**_

_**Finalmente, trabajé un poco a Sakura, en este punto de la historia digamos que demasiadas cosas pasan en su vida en muy poco tiempo, por lo cual estos últimos capítulos serían de "transición" para llegar a una posición mucho más definida. Así que por los momentos Sakura es un manojo amorfo de nervios, discúlpenme si parece tonta de a momentos. También me pareció necesario resaltar algunos puntos clave como "hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar Sakura Haruno por el amor de Kakashi" suena un poco creepy pero, créanme, es necesario ir sembrando esos detalles desde ahorita y los que van más avanzados en la historia entienden de lo que hablo. Esto es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima edición!**_

_**IMPORTANTE 1:**_ "_**La soledad es y siempre ha sido la experiencia central e inevitable de todo hombre" esta frase pertenece a Thomas C. Wolfe/ 2: "Un hombre que aprende a vivir en soledad es un monstruo o un dios". Anónimo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nota de autora**

**HOLA ¿Cómo están? Bien espero, ufff al fin tengo Internet después de tanto tiempo, tuve problemas porque no tenia teléfono, apenas lo pusieron lunes y el Internet tardo en llegar como día y medio, y al fin parece que solventaron ese problema SERIA JUSTICIA!¬¬ pero hablando de otra cosa…UFFFFFFFF QUE CALORRR! xDDDDDDDD (esto lo dice una amiga cuando la situación esta muy tensa jajajaja) que linda nuestra parejita T.T, Espero no se les esté haciendo muy largo o fastidioso el fic por que ahora es que falta! Hasta ayer había pensado en dejarlo hasta los siguientes 5 capítulos que no eran muy largos, pero me llegó una idea nueva y ya sé que voy a hacer JOJO! Bueno tampoco es que será una novela de 70 capítulos o la versión actualizada de "la historia sin fin", nada que ver xD pero por lo menos un poco mas de tensión si tendrá jejeje, un adelanto? Pues será algo así como nuevas misiones, nuevos enemigos, nuevos peligros O.O claro aun es una idea ahora tengo que plasmarla con grafito en papel :D y quizás se lleve lo suyo u.u**

**Según lo reviews que me han dejado debo decir, que parece que ya formaron una campaña para pedirme lemon a través de votaciones xDDDDDDDDD jajajaja bueno la verdad como dije antes no prometo lemon fuerte quizás lime pero mas que todo será romántico y suave.**

**Analicé las parejas para Gaara que me recomendaron, sinceramente no me inspiro para hacer un GaaIno, lo siento ****Clau Hatake**** y los demas seguidores del GaaIno TT un GaaxOC a estas alturas seria medio complicado sobre todo por que ya había escrito la pareja sorry ****arisu-chan77**** u.u xDDD pero ya cuando vean el nombre del siguiente capitulo se harán una idea de a quien escogí lo siento T.T**

**No puedo dar muchos adelantos de quienes son los que rondan la aldea por el momento ni tampoco de que es de la vida de Sasuke por que para serles sincera aun no estoy segura ni yo misma xD**

**Ahora bien quiero darle las gracias y mandar saludos por sus reviews n.n muchas gracias a:**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Nadyeli**

**aidee03**

**-Mauret-**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Ellistriel**

**jessy moon 15**

**saku-chanxsasu**

**sakura hidaka**

**Clau Hatake**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**arisu-chan77**

**-¿Qué pasara con Gaara? ¿Habrán descubierto la identidad de los ninjas que rodean Suna? ¿Terminará de resolver Sakura sus asuntos pendientes en el hospital? ¿Podrán marcharse a Konoha en paz? ¿Sakura se levantará temprano después de todo? Y si no ¿Qué hará? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa" : ****Cap. 22 ¡Byakugan! La esperanza del Kazekage**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, nos estamos leyendo, YO! mi gente se les quiere y cuídense xD!**

**Como se supone que sabre lo que estan pensando si no dejan Review?**

**Att:Kenka1804**


	22. ¡Byakugan! La esperanza para el Kazekage

**Su más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile**NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap. 22 ¡Byakugan! La Esperanza para el Kazekage.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En aquél momento parecía que Gaara ni siquiera podía soportar la efímera luz de la luna sobre su piel, atravesándole el alma, cada vez que su rostro inmaculado se asomaba entre nubes apuradas. Así fue como encontró refugio en las ramas de uno de los arboles más altos del denso bosque que se extendía detrás del palacio. Una rareza de la naturaleza, considerando que se encontraba en medio de un desierto, pero no tanto si se reparaba en lo apasionada que era la familia real a la botánica.

Aquella espesura natural servía para aliviarlo de los fantasmas que lo perseguían, o al menos eso esperaba él, que allí escondido no lograran encontrarlo. A su alrededor revoloteaba un gemido, un lastimero quejido propio de un animal herido. No podía ignorarlo, le causaba un dolor punzante. Su razonamiento estaba tan destruido, toda su mente era un desastre ¿Por qué le costaba respirar al recordar su encuentro con Sakura?

—"_Esto no puede estar pasando…creí…creí…que me amaba de verdad_"—era demasiada presión, mucha más de la que sus sienes podían soportar.

_**»Monstruo«**_

Aquellas palabras realmente se manifestaban en daño físico para él, cada vez que las recordaba inconscientemente, sentía sangrar su pecho.

_»—"No Gaara no te amo… no te amo… no te amo…"—«_

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en sus oídos, y en sus ojos sólo estaba fija aquella imagen de la mujer de la que _pensó_ haberse enamorado, llorando con la vista baja, derramando lágrimas, lágrimas de miedo y preocupación por él, rogando que la soltara.

»—"_Suéltame por favor_…_Por favor…"_ —« ella hasta había temblado al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se sentía todo un miserable.

_**»Monstruo, eres un monstruo«**_

—Sakura…—

_**»Una bestia«**_

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo haber creído que alguien pudiera llegar a amarlo de esa manera? Él solo se había inventado aquella historia, una historia que nunca pasó realmente. Todos siempre lo supieron ¿Por qué él se había negado a creerlo?

_**»Animal, sólo hay un lugar para ti«**_

Imágenes de los meses en los que Sakura estuvo presente en su vida pasaron por su mente. Era cierto, él sabía que era cierto, fue un egoísta… Sakura nunca lo amó así. Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera había podido cumplir su promesa.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Quién era el responsable del dolor tan intenso que invadía a Sabaku no Gaara?

_**»Ellos ¡Ódialos, ódialos a todos!«**_

—¡YA CÁLLATE!— Pero aquellas voces rompían la oscuridad como cascabeles de agonía, punzando con su resonancia despiadada, cada vez más profundo en las venas de sus sienes.

—¡Arg!—sus pensamientos, difusos, se nublaban al igual que su vista. Era como si una parte de él se retorciera de dolor por la presión tan inmensa que él mismo ejercía para intentar contenerse, para mantener a la raya las quimeras de infaustos instintos que lo asechaban desde las sombras, expectantes a que bajara la guardia para devorar su conciencia e inocular su mente.

Se sentía nuevamente ante el asecho del demonio Shukaku, que por tantos años no lo había dejado dormir ni siquiera una noche, precisamente entre la misma batalla de voluntades. Era increíble como aquello podía estarlo atormentando tanto.

_**»Solo…solo… otra vez estás solo«**_

No lo soportaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría así. Era su alma la que en silencio sufría de dolor, eran sus propios lamentos los que escuchaba.

En medio de la angustia, titubeó; y entre las ramas se encontró con que la luna le daba la cara. Con esfuerzo, pudo enfocar también el centelleo de algunas estrellas en el cielo.

_**»Déjate llevar, sabes qué hacer ¡Traidores! Dales una verdadera razón para temer«**_

—_No…— _el puñado de estrellas pronto se volverían cientos.

_**»Sabes lo que quieres, todos ellos conspiran contra ti«**_

—_No…—_

_**»Maldito hipócrita ¡Eres una basura!«**_

Con un poco más de esfuerzo ¡Aquellos cientos de estrellas se volvieron miles! Miles de luceros sobre el oscuro firmamento, embelesándolo con su brillo eterno, robándole hasta la última gota de atención.

_**»¡Estás solo, siempre estarás solo!«**_

—¡No!—bramó. —¡No es así, eso no es verdad!

Mientras más miraba a las estrellas más lo entendía. El reconocía ese brillo, era el mismo brillo en los ojos de los niños de la aldea que correteaban a su alrededor; era el brillo en la sonrisa de Matsuri al saludarlo cada mañana; era el destello de las armas de su ejercito al ser levantadas para saludarlo; eran las chispas en los fuegos de artificio que encendía con sus hermanos cada verano; eran el reflejo del sol sobre las piedras de la tierra que había jurado proteger, así como el viso de luz sobre la insignia de su aldea natal amarrada justo por encima de su corazón. Pero ahora, tal y como las estrellas, esas imágenes parecían tan lejanas a él, tan imposibles de alcanzar que se le dificultaba creer que alguna vez hubieran sido ciertas ¿Por qué tendía a distanciarse tanto de ellos? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de creer que ya no estaba solo y que ahora más que nunca tenía, no una, sino mil razones para levantarse, para ser cada día mejor? Gaara no podía permitirse decaer ante razones tan egoístas y fútiles. Él era el responsable de todo un pueblo ¿Cómo pudiera olvidarse de ello por si quiera un momento? De su verdadera inspiración, de su verdadera fuerza…

Su vista era cada vez más difusa pero se negaba a dejar de verlas.

Gaara no era un asesino, no más. No sucumbiría de nuevo ante viejas acritudes. Kakashi lo había dicho. Ese ser inescrupuloso, desalmado y cruel se había reducido a ecos de un pasado lejano y turbulento que, sí, lo atormentaban de vez en cuando, y probablemente lo harían por el resto de su vida —lo sabía y aceptaba, pues era un precio justo a pagar, después de todo— pero que estaban muy lejos de quebrantar la voluntad, que sobre bases mucho más sólidas, había logrado edificar.

Hoy, había sido testigo de ello. No importó cuánto hubiera deseado sentir la sangre del que creyó su enemigo, correr por sus manos; no importó cuánto hubiera querido retener a Sakura entre sus brazos. No se lo había permitido.

El límite que había trazado era firme, más que nunca.

Más que eso, la humanidad que pensaba había perdido algún tiempo atrás, se manifestaba de pronto, fluyendo como adrenalina por sus venas, removiéndosele en el alma como un torbellino de emociones disimiles, contradictorias, humanas. Tan vivas, que dolían al abrirse paso entre los poros de su piel, como efluvios de conmoción, buscando desesperadamente salir, mezclarse con el aire húmedo, con la noche oscura, con la realidad de la que hacía tiempo no se sentía parte.

Se sentía tan vivo…

Ahora lo veía. Hoy había sentido miedo, se había enojado, la impotencia había querido carcomerlo, así como el dolor y la frustración de perder algo amado ¡No había podido reaccionar de manera más humana! Kakashi tenía razón, sentir no volvía a hacer de él un monstruo, sino todo lo contrario, le recordaba que era humano.

No representaba un peligro para sus allegados sólo porque de vez en cuando mostraba que tenía sangre en las venas. Ahora entendía que el límite que había roto no había sido el de su cordura, sino el que le impedía expresarse, el que mantenía sus emociones cautivas y en silencio en un rincón solitario de su pecho. El mismo que podía llegar a ser tan peligroso. Gracias a esta reflexión, podía ahora ver también claras fallas en su interior: Impulsividad, terquedad, orgullo, obstinación.

Con esfuerzo, una sonrisa se le dibujó de medio lado.

Esto era él, esto era Sabaku no Gaara. Toda esa mezcla de sentimientos y contravalores lo definían como hombre y de algún modo, había él había sido de los últimos en enterarse.

Y es que casualmente su mente lo llevó a dar un repaso por sobre el radical cambio que últimamente habían tomado sus intereses: En lugar de amor a sí miso, había visto a todo un pueblo que requería de su protección; en vez de apartarse, había aprendido a estar disponible en todo momento; en lugar de tomar la justicia por sus propias manos, se había dado cuenta que cada decisión suya tenía una consecuencia, y por lo tanto, requería una meticulosa premeditación.

No tenía porqué seguir viviendo tras la sombra de pensamientos ofuscados, con miedo de que lo volviesen a alcanzar algún día. No había forma de que él volviera a caer en aquel agujero de odio lleno de demonios, porque habían dejado de tener gobierno sobre él desde el primer día en que había empezado a preocuparle el que esto mismo pudiese herir a sus allegados.

Una corriente de viento le acarició el pelo y las hojas a su alrededor, meciendo con suavidad la rama donde se encontraba. Ahora las estrellas, quizás producto de la intensidad de sus emociones o quizás del simple agotamiento mental, no solo eran difusas. Parecían moverse todas al mismo tiempo sobre un eje concreto perdido en el horizonte, un punto impropio, invisible, situado en el infinito, el mismo que los artistas llamaban _punto de fuga_. El repentino mareo provocaba en la luz que emanaban dichos luceros, la semejanza al efecto de velocidad de obturación. Gaara tenía ante sus ojos un tenue pero inmenso remolino de luz, un espejismo hermoso.

No había ya porqué reprimirse, porqué alejarse… Era evidente, no había espacio en su nueva vida para fantasmas del pasado… Finalmente, ya no tenía que aferrarse… podía descansar… podía soltarse…

OoooOooOOooOoooooO

—Apresúrate Hinata, que ya casi llegamos. —Pero la Hyuga rodó los ojos con simpatía. Hacían más de dos horas desde que Ino anunciaba aquello con entusiasmo.

—Voy justo detrás de ti —le contestó haciéndose paso entre las ramas de un arbusto —¿Pero, estás completamente segura de que es por aquí?

—¡Qué dices, claro que estoy segura! Es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —insistió la pelinegra.

—Diablos, Hinata. De verdad creí que conocía el camino al palacio del Kazekage en Suna—admitió su amiga por fin, no sin lamentarse.

Suspiró antes de dirigirle una condescendiente sonrisa. Llevaban casi cuatro días andando así, las últimas seis horas casi a ciegas. Sus ropas estaban sucias, el pelo se había vuelto morada para insectos e inoportunas ramitas ¡Y qué decir de aquella capa de sudor! Sobrevivir a la intemperie podía volver locas a algunas chicas, menos mal que ellas no se tomaban aquello como un problema tan serio.

—¡Muero por una ducha de agua caliente! —bufó la rubia.

Bueno, al menos _ella_ no se lo tomaba tan en serio. —Tranquila, Ino-chan.

—Estoy segura de que estamos muy cerca del palacio.

—Nadie te culpa por no recordar el camino, Ino-chan. Lo que me preocupa es que tengamos rato dando vueltas en círculos y si es verdad lo que dices, lo guardias puedan empezar a alertarse.

Pero Ino estaba demasiado ansiosa e irritada —Ya está muy avanzada la noche, quizás deberíamos empezar a buscar donde dormir—¡Por fin! Ino finalmente desistía de su ferviente búsqueda. Desde que supo que se habían perdido no había querido dejarla ayudar en nada, suponía que era su manera de redimirla, insistiendo en que así como la había metido en ese problema, la sacaría —Pero primero hay que buscar la forma de salir de este horrible bosque.

Hinata meneó la cabeza de lado a lado con una inocente sonrisa mientras hacía unos familiares sellos de mano —¡Byakugan!

Ino se cruzó de brazos y se recostó de un árbol —Quizás sí debí dejar que lo usaras antes —suspiró —.Date prisa, Hina-chan, muero de cansancio.

—Al menos es una noche muy hermosa—.

—Claro, con un estómago lleno y un pelo lavado quizás pensaríamos igual…

Una abundante ráfaga de viento arremetió contra las Kunoichi de la Hoja mientras Hyuga comenzaba con su exploración ocular —No te preocupes, Ino-chan… saldremos de aquí muy… ¿Hm?

Yamanaka reconoció la expresión de preocupación en sus ojos perlados, tensándose de inmediato —¿Qué sucede Hinata, qué viste?

—Oí algo —se la veía inquieta, rebuscando a su alrededor—. Por allá —señaló de repente —tenías razón, estamos muy cerca del palacio pero… —las venas alrededor de sus ojos se contrajeron violentamente, como si intentaran hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concentrarse en un punto indefinido dentro del oscuro bosque.

—¿Qué, qué pasa?— Insistía la rubia con curiosidad a penas reprimida.

—Es…es…, no estoy segura pero creo que es…una persona— pronto esa épica concentración se rompió, abriéndole paso a una autentica cara de sorpresa y horror —¡Vamos, Ino, rápido!— y sin más, la joven poseedora del ojo blanco se echó a correr.

Ino no alcanzó a formular sentencia alguna antes de adentrarse en la penumbra del bosque, justo por detrás de su compañera.

—¡Ahí!— Hinata cogió impulso y se barrió lo mejor que pudo, justo a tiempo para darle alcance al joven pelirrojo antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

—¡Pero si es el Kazekage!— vociferó Ino asombrada.

—¡¿Gaara-sama? —chilló Hinata apenada, pues apenas reconocía al muchacho entre sus brazos.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pudo haber pasado? Por Kami, dime que todavía está vivo.

—Lo está —respondió Hinata, todavía atónita —No parece tener heridas graves.

—¿Crees que lo hayan emboscado?

—No sé, Ino. Pero tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al palacio de inmediato —anunció, intentando levantarse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverlo! —le gritó su compañera como si hubiera querido más bien echarle carbón caliente en la cara —No sabemos que pasó o qué clase de heridas internas tenga ¡Estamos hablando del Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara! No quiero provocar un conflicto internacional. No te muevas de aquí mientras voy por ayuda oficial. Vi las luces del palacio mientras corríamos, espérame aquí.

—¡Pero Ino-chan...!— desistió derrotada ante la silueta cada vez más lejanda de su amiga y se quedó mirando preocupadamente al muchacho. Gracias a su Kekkei Genkai podía ver que no tenía ningún hueso roto o alguna anomalía en su flujo de Chakra, pero Ino tenía razón, era mejor no hacer nada hasta que llegaran otras autoridades.

Por su parte, Gaara empezó a entreabrir los ojos y lo primero que notó fue una lánguida mirada blanquecina que le devolvía la curiosidad. Lo segundo, unos tibios brazos que lo sujetaban con firmeza.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa porque Gaara la miró intensamente por un momento en silencio, antes de, aturdido, tratar de levantarse. _—"¿Qué estará pensando?—_ no pudo evitar preguntarse sintiendo los colores subírseles a la cara. —_"No se ve contento"—._

—N…No, por favor. Kazekage-sama, no se levante, ya está a salvo. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, Kunoichi de Konoha. Mi compañera de misión, Ino Yamanaka ya fue por ayuda. Trate de tranquilizarse— le dijo lo más dulcemente posible, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por evitar tartamudear ante Su Excelencia. Sabía que con Gaara había que ir con cuidado.

—¿Hyuga? —dijo él de pronto, causando alarma en la joven ¿Es que el Kazekage tenía malas relaciones con su clan? Aquella mirada perturbada y tensión en su tono de voz, no podían ser indicativos de otra cosa.

—Así es. Yo…, como Konoha no Kunoichi, estoy aquí para servirle en lo que necesite, mientras esperamos por la ayuda —se sintió mal y nerviosa ante aquel gesto molesto que él le dedicaba.

Entonces Gaara entendió que no estaba soñando ni alucinando —No, Hinata. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto —dijo incorporándose ayudado por ella.

—¿Disculpe?—lo miró confundida —¿Pero por qué?

—Nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado aquí.

Hinata lo ayudó a levantarse con la mirada perdida antes de finalmente responder —Ino ya se fue...

—Por favor.

Hinata se le quedó mirando tratando de entender antes de finalmente pasar un brazo por sobre su espalda y asegurarlo. —Ino-chan es rápida, pero todavía podríamos alcanzarla.

—¿Podríamos? —Gaara reparó en su expresión decidida, seguramente notando el contraste con la de hacía un momento —¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—No puedo a dejarlo solo aquí, así que la única opción es detenerla juntos —le dijo echándose a andar con el Kazekage apoyado sobre ella.

Gaara aun estaba aturdido pero no lo suficiente como para entender cualquiera de las tantas razones por las cuales aquello probablemente no funcionaría. —No creo que puedas…

Pero Hinata no le dejó terminar de explicar lo que ya suponía —No se preocupe, soy Chunin. —sonrió mientras ganaban velocidad entre cada salto por las ramas. A ese ritmo y con su Byakugan, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran divisar a la otra Kunoichi moviéndose ágilmente por el bosque.

—¡Ino! —llamó —¡Ino, espera! "_Estamos tan cerca"_ —pensaba con frustración mientras el palacio se alzaba cada vez más cercano, consiente de que quizás el monarca había tenido razón y que, sin su peso adicional, hubiese logrado interceptar antes a su compañera.

Ino parecía demasiado ensimismada en su tarea como para notar los llamados lejanos de Hinata, hasta que sus pisadas se tornaron tan pesadas que tuvo que esforzarse para no caer —¿Qué rayos…? —arena. Muchísima arena al rededor de sus pies.

—¡No, Ino!— gritó Hinata, dándole alcance en un claro y notando toda la arena acumulada en sus piernas. Volteó a ver a Gaara, quien mantenía un puño alzado sin mirarla, concentrándose en su Jutsu.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Kazekage? —inquirió la rubia confundida, casi cayendo al suelo al ser liberada de sus ásperos grilletes.

—Un… momento… — ahora era cuando el esfuerzo le cobraba a Hinata aquella pequeña carrera y tuvo que tomarse un segundo para recuperar el aliento — el Kazekage no quiere que le digamos a nadie que lo encontramos en el bosque. —dijo jadeante, respirando a bocanadas.

Ino lo miró en seguida, exigiendo una explicación.

—No quiero preocupar a nadie…— respondió él simplemente, lo suficientemente recuperado como para pararse por sí mismo.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien ahora —le cortó de inmediato —,gracias a ustedes — y sin más les dio la espalda poniéndose a caminar tras un gesto que asemejaba a una abierta invitación.

Hinata no pudo evitar apenarse al sentir su fría mirada sobre ella al pronunciar la palabra "ustedes". Ella e Ino se miraron las caras comprendiendo que el Kage probablemente no diría nada más.

—Que bueno —comentó Hinata con sinceridad mientras, junto con Ino, lo segía; aunque en vez de alegre sonara abatida.

Ino la miró con pena —"_Pobre Hina, que ya de por sí es tímida_" —entonces se concentró en el joven que no era precisamente un caramelo —Kazekage-sama ¿Sería imprudente preguntar qué le sucedió allá? —inquirió, quien, como toda Yamanaka, como siempre, no podía conformarse con respuestas tan escuetas como la que acababa de darles.

—Sólo digamos que no me sentí bien de momento —respondió sin quitar la vista de su destino.

—Puede que necesite un doctor— agregó Hinata tímidamente.

—Quizás —respondió al cabo de un momento. —.Pero no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado. En especial mis hermanos— reforzó lo que parecía ser una clara orden. Ambas Kunoichi se tomaron un voto de silencio mientras escoltaban al pelirrojo.

—¿A dónde se dirigían, por cierto? —preguntó él, de pronto.

—Pu…Pues… a… a… su palacio. Verá… a vi-visitar a Sakura Haruno. Sí, a visitar a nuestra amiga S-Sakura, por que tenemos mucho tiempo sin v-verla, señor— tartamudeó evidentemente nerviosa ante aquella piadosa mentirilla blanca. Ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo era algo que ambas se morían por hacer, aunque la verdad fuera que aquella no era su misión allí.

Gaara miró por sobre su hombro, avivando el infierno por el que pasaba Hinata con cada segundo que él no le decía nada. Hasta que finalmente suspirará resignado. —Ya veo, entonces vengan conmigo, las escoltaré al palacio yo mismo —hizo una pausa sugerente —para asegurarme de que no se vuelvan a perder en los alrededores.

Ellas entendieron la coartada de inmediato.

OoooOooooOoooOOooO

Dentro del palacio, Temari, quien acababa de llegar de inspeccionar los alrededores de Suna, parecía muy inquieta, como buscando algo pero con mucha cautela.

—¿Despierta a estas horas, Temari?— preguntó su hermano apareciendo a su lado. —Es bien tarde.

—Precisamente. —se pasó una mano por el pelo —No he visto a Gaara desde la fiesta y eso me empieza a preocupar.

—¿Y por qué? —le dijo Kankuro se cruzó de brazos de lo más despreocupado —No es como si fuera más un niñito. Debe andar por ahí meditando, con lo que le gusta estar solo.

Su hermana pudo haber reaccionado de tantas formas diferentes, de las que él pudo haber sacado con facilidad mucho material para molestarla, pero en ese momento Temari le dirigió una mirada llena de incomprensión—¿Recuerdas la última vez que dejamos de lado nuestros malos presentimientos? Pues, tuve uno hace rato.

Kankuro pasó saliva.

—¿Revisaste su cuarto? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Dos veces.

—Creí haberlo visto salir al jardín, creo que estaba hablando con Sakura— ambos se movían con agilidad por la casa.

—¡Claro, cómo no se me ocurrió! ¿Sabías que Sakura y la Hokage regresan mañana a Konoha con Kakashi?—

—Sí, hablé con la Hokage hace un rato. Increíble pensar que esa chica no estará más en la casa ¿Verdad, Temari?

—Así es…

En ese momento, los interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

Era imposible de ignorar que la madrugada ya estaba bien entrada, por que lo ambos se miraron las caras extrañados, antes de embarcarse hacia la puerta con premura. Kankuro la abrió y qué decir de la sorpresa que se llevó.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó con alivio.

—¿Hinata e Ino? —esta vez la aturdida era Temari.

—Se conocen, que bien— Gaara entró como si nada, haciendo una seña para que las dejaran pasar. Ellas lo hicieron tras una pronunciada reverencia, apenadas, como era obvio.

—Buenas noches— saludaron las Kunoichi. Los hermanos no sabían qué les sorprendía más, si la presencia de Shinobis de la Hoja a esa hora, su aspecto, o que su hermano tocara el timbre de su propia casa con ellas como escolta.

—Gaara ¿Qué demonios?— preguntó, siempre su tan sutil hermana.

—Salí un momento a dar un paseo y las encontré perdidas tratando de encontrar el palacio, así que las traje yo mismo. Son amigas de Sakura, como has de saber y han venido para... visitarla— explicó el Kage –Además, Ino es tu amiga también. Estoy seguro de que sabrás cómo atenderlas.

—¿A Sakura?— repitió el marionetista y ellas asintieron.

—Pero Sakura ya debe tener horas dormida— agregó Temari. —Deben ser casi las dos de la mañana.

—Lo sentimos mucho. Nunca creímos que fuéramos a tardar tanto en encontrar el palacio— se disculpó Hinata.

—Se quedarán aquí esta noche— sentenció el Kazekage –.Mañana, si quieren, le darán la sorpresa a Sakura. Porque, fue a eso a lo que vinieron ¿No? Para sorprenderla.

—Claro— intervino Ino con una flamante sonrisa, aunque sus adentros se estuvieran retorciendo por mentir, a pesar de ello era mucho mejor mentirosa que su pareja y por nada del mundo la dejaría abrir la boca otra vez —"_Menos mal que no se han dado cuenta, quizás Tsunade-sama ya les dijo algo pero es mejor no decir nada de nuestra misión de escolta. Mañana regresa la Hokage a la aldea y necesita una escolta_"— pensaba.

—Bueno, entonces vengan y les muestro donde dormirán. Ino, debo decirte que me alegra mucho verte otra vez—. Mientras ella y Temari comenzaban una conversación muy animada, Hinata no podía parar de preguntarse si Sakura partiría o no con ellas al amanecer y en lo mal que se sentía todavía por mentirle al Kazekage.

—¡Ah mujeres! —rió Kankuro desperezándose —¿Por qué será que siempre pareciera que estuvieran tramando algo, verdad? ¿Gaara?

Al darse cuenta que era ignorado, Kankuro se alejó ofendido hacia su habitación —Maldición, Gaara. Te estaba hablando. Y de paso nos tenías muy preocupados.

Gaara no le prestaba atención a su hermano mayor por que estaba muy ocupado clavando su mirada en cierta pelinegra que se movían por su casa.

OooooOOoOooooOooO

Al día siguiente Sakura sintió un leve cosquilleo en su hombro y perezosamente se obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días— le dijo el peliplateado quien dejó de besar sus hombros y reclamar sus labios.

—¿Mm?— aun adormecida ella logró responderle de buen ánimo —Buenos días, Kakashi— contestó, muy sonriente hasta el fatídico momento en el que se fijó en su reloj. Se levantó de golpe horrorizada para corroborar que el aparato funcionara —¡Por Kami, mira la hora! Tenía que estar en el laboratorio a las siete en punto ¡No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, es la primera vez que me quedo dormida!

Empezó a caminar apurada por la habitación, tratando de acicalarse el cabello, colocándose piezas de ropa sin reparar demasiado en el color o estilo, preparando su bolso, los papeles… Kakashi sólo la observaba entre divertido y adormecido desde la cama, ya con la mascara puesta.

—Mira el lado bueno.

—¿Cuál lado bueno? —se preguntó exasperada.

—Es tu último día así que no pueden despedirte.

—Que gracioso, Kakashi. Mira qué risa —decía arreglando algunos papeles apurada, sin notar que al parecer, a él si se le hacía a la mar de gracioso considerando la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro — Todavía tengo que desayunar y vestirme y...espera un momento… —se detuvo para tomar el aparato malhechor entre sus manos —¿Por qué no sonaría mi despertador? Curiosa fecha para elegir dañarse— refunfuñó intrigada.

—Si sonó- interrumpió él aún desde la cama.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó ella con la incredulidad brotando de cada poro de su cara.

—Que sí sonó, no está dañado —Kakashi no parecía notar o importarle que Sakura hubiera dejado de respirar o que sus ojos parecían ver a través de su alma, no de la manera más tierna, claro está.

—¡¿Y?

—Y lo apagué —respondió Kakashi sonriente, llevándose una mano a la nuca como si se tratase del niño más inocente.

Sakura casi cae al suelo ante el peso de su descaro. —¡¿Y por qué rayos hiciste eso?

—Bueno, —empezó él a explicar su teoría con la mayor calma del mundo —como es obvio, pensé que no habías dormido lo suficiente. No considero saludable levantarse tan temprano habiéndose dormido tan tarde— se pasó una mano por el mentón como si la importancia de lo que estuviese explicando fuese apabullante —.Por lo tanto, apagué el despertador —terminó su explicación con una inocente sonrisa.

Después de salir de su conmoción inicial, Sakura recuperó la compostura lo suficientemente rápido como para desmentir aquella teoría en una sola oración—¡La única razón por la que dices eso es porque tú llegas tarde a todo!—.

—Sí —reafirmó él de manera descarada. —Evidentemente.

Para Kakashi, al ella haber arqueado su ceja de esa forma tan violenta, sólo servía para adornar su fulminante mirada turquesa. No dejaba de sonreír.

—Además —agregó —, te veías tan adorable dormida que no tuve el valor para despertarte. No quería que te fueras tan pronto, quería quedarme un rato más... contigo— explicó desviando, para nada inocentemente, su mirada.

Ella aspiró profundo acercándose a la cama y sentándose frente a él.

—Ay, Kakashi ¿qué debo hacer contigo, eh?— empezó acariciándole la mejilla —¿Enojarme contigo por no haberme despertado hace rato, o besarte por cómo lo has hecho ahora?— le preguntó. —Y ser tan frustrantemente lindo.

—Hmm—de nuevo, él se llevaba una mano al mentón para sopesar la importancia de la cuestión —Elijo la opción número dos— respondió sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Ella por fin se contagió de esa sonrisa enmascarada —¿Tú nunca cambiarás verdad?— Deslizó aquel pedazo de tela con una facilidad con la que hace años atrás ni siquiera hubiera soñado, y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Tú quieres que cambie? —le preguntó anticipando la respuesta tras besarla.

—Jamás— fue su respuesta antes de quedar de nuevo bajo él en la cama.

—¿Respuesta definitiva?— pregunto pícaro, robándole otra risa de sus labios.

—Oh, sí —lo volvió a besar —evidentemente.

.

.

Fin cap 22

* * *

_**(Editado 21/07/2012: Diosss pero cuánto no me costó hacer esta edición! Lidiar con los sentimientos de Gaara es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé… ésta y la anterior han sido las ediciones más difíciles para mí, sólo espero estar haciendolo bien... por favor escuchen In Memories - A Boy Meets The Man de Taku Iwasaki fue la canción que me inspiró todo el camino para describir la escena y los sentimientos de Gaara. Prestenle atención al cascabel, simboliza el lado oscuro de Gaara hablándole, irrumpiendo en su mente, y los ruidos de ballena del principio y final simbolizarían esos lamentos de su alma. (curiosamente la tengo en mi biblioteca como 'A boy meets the moon' y me pareció perfecto pero aparentemente es man y no moon pero bueno... xD. Como sea, disfrutenla!)**_

**Nota de autora**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa disculpen la tardanza con este cap, pero no había podido subirlo, T.T , bueno no fue muy largo, pero creo que tienen la idea, además ahora es que queda fic para rato xD ahora si nuestros protagonistas estarán en paz durante un tiempo, y quizás los próximos capítulos serán como para dar un respiro a nuestros personajes mientras decido bien como será su próxima misión peligrosa, y cuales serán los personajes nuevos que aparecerán, o los viejos ÓÒ y así no me retraso tanto xD.**

**Por cierto Gaara y Hinata se acaban de reencontrar después de tanto tiempo y Gaara aun esta un poco dolido, no esperen un romance inmediatamente u.u, otra cosa el próximo capitulo si será largo ;)**

**Bueno quería enviarle saludos a todas esas personas especiales que me agregan a sus listas de historias y/o autores favoritos, a las listas de alerta, y a esas personas que dejan comentarios acerca de este fic, también a esas personas que me han estado siguiendo la historia desde el primer cap grax T.T :**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**grillito**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Ellistriel**

**ALenis**

**arisu-chan77**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Kanna Urameshi**

**jessy moon 15**

**sakura hidaka**

**keri01**

**Muren**

**MYsweetAngel**

**0o-Lady Scorpio-o0**

**Kakashi¿No estarás exagerando?**

**Kenka: Para nada T.T por cierto¿donde te habías metido? O.O**

**Kakashi: Ya sabes, estaba por ahí de misión (no prestándole atención a Kenka mientras lee Icha Icha)**

**Kenka: Seh claro la misión de terminar ese libro ¿no? ¬¬**

**Kakashi: Bueno tú no puedes decir mucho desapareciste casi una semana**

**Kenka: Tienes razón T.T snif…snif**

**Kakashi: n.n ¿no tienes unas preguntas que hacer?**

**Kenka: Ah si es verdad!**

**-¿Llegará Sakura a tiempo al laboratorio? ¿Cambiará Kakashi alguna vez? ¿Descubrirán los hermanos del Kazekage lo que pasa por su mente? ¿Descubrirá alguien que Sakura y Kakashi durmieron juntos? ¿Se llevará una grata sorpresa Sakura al ver a sus amigas? ¿Quién remplazará a Sakura en el laboratorio? ¿Hinata y Gaara se conocerán un poco mejor? Todas las respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": ****Cap 23 Una mañana muy agitada-**

**Me despido con un cordial saludo mis amigos xD hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Kenka: Un minuto, Kakashi me distrajiste para poder seguir leyendo el libro ¿no es así :K**

**Kakashi¿Yo? para nada**

**Kenka¡Vuelve aquí :K**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	23. Una mañana agitada

**Su más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap. 23 Una Mañana Agitada**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El Kazekage se encontraba firmando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Esa mañana se había puesto en marcha muy temprano. No era que no hubiese dormido bien, en realidad no recordaba la última vez que hubiera descansado de una manera tan amena y profunda, nada más posarse sobre la almohada. Lo atribuyó, sin embargo, a los hechos acaecidos la noche anterior y al agotamiento que irremediablemente habían provocado en él. ¡Oh sí, había sido una noche increíblemente larga y llena de sorpresas! Las cuales, por cierto, tampoco habían desaparecido de sus pensamientos y fueron la principal razón por la cual, a penas el sol comenzó a despuntar sobre el horizonte, el conserje lo viera ya instalándose en su despacho mucho antes de la llegada de cualquier otro funcionario.

La noche anterior Gaara había enfrentado demonios de los que había estado huyendo mucho tiempo ¿para qué negarlo? Después de haberles hecho frente se sentía muy bien, hasta un poco extraño, como _ligero_.

Pero no por eso se sentía preparado para enfrentar a Sakura. Tarde o temprano tendría que encararla y todavía no había pensado en qué decirle.

Pero eso tampoco se llevaba ahora toda su atención.

Mientras rebuscaba por su sello oficial en las gavetas, recordó otro evento de la noche anterior que lo tenía mortificado.

_»Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, Kunoichi de Konoha« —_resonó la dulce voz de la chica entre su cabeza.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había visto a la Hyuga y si no fuera por su inconfundible Kekkei Genkai quizás ni la hubiera reconocido, pero eso no significaba que él hubiera olvidado quien era Hinata.

Nuevos recuerdos de un pasado lejano, inundaban su mente. Un pasado donde él se transformaba en una bestia desalmada que atacaba a sus enemigos en el Bosque de la Muerte con el mismo instinto asesino e insano de una hiena hambrienta. Gaara había hecho cosas durante aquél examen Chunin, de las que no se sentía orgulloso. Muchas que ni siquiera quería recordar. Pero que desafortunadamente estaban más arraigadas a su subconsciente de lo que pensó; como la vívida imagen de horror en los ojos de Hinata Hyuga y sus compañeros de equipo escondidos, observándolo masacrar a varios ninja aquella noche, o el deseo de matarlos a ellos también en busca de más leña para sus, entonces, retorcidas ganas de sangre; lo que probablemente, de no haber sido por Temari, hubiese conseguido sin ninguna dificultad.

El recuerdo lo atravesó como una flecha en el preciso instante en que ella había pronunciado su nombre. —_Hinata Hyuga de la aldea de Konoha._

Y sintió vergüenza.

Anoche, por un momento, pensó que al reconocerlo ella temería nuevamente, pero no fue así. Había captado rápidamente las reacciones de su cuerpo al mentirle descaradamente con respecto a lo de venir de visita, pero nunca percibió su miedo. Era como si ella hubiese impuesto la necesidad de ayudarlo por encima de cualquier trauma. Pues estaba seguro de que Hyuga tampoco había olvidado aquella escena, simplemente porque algo como aquello no se podía olvidar.

Entonces sonrió para sus adentros. Había sido una gran coincidencia que, de todas las Kunoichi de Konoha fuera precisamente _esa_ la que lo encontrara en _ese_ preciso momento ¿Sería que el universo quería reafirmar las reflexiones que él había hecho antes de caer de la rama?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y el pelirrojo suspiró. Un reproche mental fue lo que se dio.

Dejó esas incoherencias de lado mientras, sello en mano, se proponía a terminar de protocolizar todos los documentos sobre el escritorio y verter toda su concentración sobre sus deberes como Kazekage.

—Adelante. —contestó.

OooOooOooOoooOooO

Las recién llegadas Kunoichi de la Hoja acababan de salir de la habitación que le habían ofrecido la noche anterior. Ino estaba de muy buen humor porque al fin había podido descansar como Dios manda y se estiraba alegremente al caminar por los pasillos del palacio del Kazekage.

—¡Qué día tan bonito! ¿Verdad, Hinata?

La Hyuga asintió tímidamente mientras caminaba junto a su compañera.

—Así es, definitivamente lo es. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan…— continuaba diciendo Ino con alegría como si tarareara las frases, dirigiendo la vista distraída a través de los altísimos ventanales por los que entraba la cálida brisa de la mañana.

—K-K-Kakashi-san y S-Sakura-chan han salido j-juntos… de la m-misma h-habitación… —señaló Hinata demasiado impresionada como para dar otro paso.

Pero su amiga rubia había seguido de largo —Las Cosmos florecen… Sakura y… ¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste, Hinata?!— al caer en cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, Ino sujetó el brazo de su amiga exigiendo una aclaración.

—Ahí — señaló roja hasta la punta del pelo. Gracias a los ventanales abiertos a su derecha, se podía ver claramente el siguiente pasillo sin todavía doblar la esquina; y a través de las cortinas transparentes, se distinguían las siluetas de los dos Jonin de Konoha hablando muy apaciblemente tras salir de la habitación. —¿Son ellos?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la rubia, con los ojos como platos —.Rápido, escóndete— arrastró a la poseedora del Ojo Blanco hasta una localización donde pudieran escuchar su conversación sin ser detectadas.

Hinata se sentía como toda una villana pero el fuerte agarre de Ino le impedía escaparse; sospechaba que un día de estos el carácter de la rubia la metería en un problema más grande. Ino, por otra parte, sólo prestaba atención a las palabras de la pelirosa, conteniéndose para no asomar la cabeza —_Bueno de todas formas no es tan tarde, sólo tengo unos veinte minutos de retraso…_— escuchaba.

—_Entonces nos vemos más tarde y recuerda que…_

La voz profunda de Hatake fue interrumpida por una queja monótona —_Sí, sí ya sé, "No debo retrasarme a la hora de salida" ¡Ja! Mira quien habla de retrasos_— reclamó –adivinó Ino- cruzándose de brazos.

—_Hum… bueno adiós_— sin más, aquél sonido vacío seguido por la tos de una, seguramente, desconcertada Sakura, indicaban que efectivamente, Kakashi había desaparecido en una nube de humo como por arte de magia.

—_¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?!—_ refunfuñó, evidentemente molesta ante su falta de delicadeza fastidiosamente familiar. Detestaba que hiciera eso. Pero enseguida dejó aquella rabieta de lado y tras un par de segundos en silencio, finalmente bramó hacía la dirección del escondite de ambas Kunoichi: —¿Quién anda ahí? —la voz de Sakura se hacía cada vez más cercana.

Entonces Ino salió disparada a enfrentarla, de manos en las caderas y con una acusadora mirada que demostraba por qué se había ganado una buena reputación en el Departamento de Tortura e Investigación de Konoha —¡Alto ahí, frente de marquesina!

El alma de Sakura se le fue a los pies —Ino…—sabía que debía ser muy gracioso el hecho de que su sonrisa forzada no complementara para nada su mirada de horror —Hola— intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible —¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —sin éxito.

—No tiene caso que te esfuerces. Lo escuchamos todo.

—¿"Escuchamos"?

Para aclarar la situación, Ino tiró del cuello de la camisa de Hinata, revelando su presencia en el lugar y evitando que saliera corriendo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, Sakura-chan— dijo una avergonzadísima y derrotada Hinata.

—Ah, Hinata, tú también estás aquí — hablaba sin juntar los labios, dándole de seguro un aspecto ligeramente macabro —_"Ay Dios"—_.

—¿Qué pasa? —se cruzó de brazos— .No pareces precisamente feliz de vernos —la mirada de Ino parecía querer taladrar sus pensamientos. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Pero no seas tonta, Ino! Qué cosas dices… ¡Por supuesto que estoy inmensamente feliz de verlas a las dos!— ¡Justo ahí y justo cuando ella salía de la habitación con Kakashi! Su Inner no paraba de revolverse ante la ahora justificada retirada del Ninja Copia, que la había dejado sola conscientemente del lío en el que se metería. _—"Ese Kakashi" _¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Sólo que esperaba verlas de vuelta en Konoha. A propósito ¿Saben que regresamos hoy?

—Ni se te ocurra intentar cambiar el tema, Haruno, que además no se te da para nada bien. ¿Qué hacías saliendo de tu habitación a esta hora de la mañana con el pervertido de Kakashi-sensei?

—Ah ¿De eso se trata todo esto? —simuló una risa tonta — Qué vergonzoso mal entendido, ya te explico pero primero… —bajó considerablemente el tono de voz como si estuviera avergonzada —¿Qué fue "_eso" _exactamente que escucharon?

—¡Sakura, si serás…!

Ino no pudo terminar de formular un insulto decente contra la pelirosa, pues en ese momento apareció la hermana del Kazekage caminando por el pasillo.

—Chicas ¡Qué bueno que ya se han visto! —Temari sonreía, ajena a la situación — Sakura, llamaron del hospital preocupados por tu retraso, quieren saber si te presentarás o no a trabajar. Yo en tu lugar los mandaría a volar ¡Vamos, que hoy es tu último día aquí!

Sakura se sintió aliviada descubriendo su vía de escape perfecta, alegrándose ahora de que Kakashi hubiera desaparecido en el momento justo —No te preocupes, ya voy para saliendo para allá. Chicas, me siento terrible al tener que dejarlas de momento, lo digo en serio, pero tengo una ronda que atender en el hospital antes de irme y dejar todo en orden. Además de otras cosas importantes…— las palabras salían de su boca, pero su mente se preocupaba de que se le cayera la nariz de tanto mentir. —Luego continuaremos la conversación.

—Sí. Durante nuestro largo, _largo_ camino regreso a Konoha —seseó Ino, causando que Sakura sonriera nerviosamente. —¿Cómo? ¡Oh, es cierto, por eso están aquí! Ustedes deben ser parte de la escolta.

—¿Escolta? ¿Qué escolta? —intervino Temari.

— La escolta de Tsunade-sama con la que viajaremos hoy —aclaró antes de que Ino o Hinata puedieran negarlo.

Temari se veía más y más confundida con cada palabra —¿Entonces no vinieron sólo a visitar a Sakura? Un momento, Sakura, no entiendo nada. La última vez que hablamos no me dijiste nada de ninguna escolta, a penas en la noche decidiste marcharte ¿Cuándo se discutió? Más importante aún ¿Cómo te enteraste? Tsunade-sama aún no se ha levantado.

—Eh… yo…ay— Sakura retrocedía unos pasos intimidada por las miradas amenazantes de Ino y Temari que esperaban ansiosas una respuesta satisfactoria. ¡Por nada la lengua era el castigo del cuerpo! Una tras otra, posibles excusas eran formuladas en su interior, cada una más ridícula que la anterior. No tenía escapatoria —B-bueno, pero ¿qué tal si vamos a desayunar primero?

Ino fue la primera en asentir tras un bufido de exasperación —Óyeme bien, frentona ¡Que no se te ocurra inventar alguna excusa barata como las de Kakashi-sensei!

—¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! —sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, así como los ánimos de sus amigas, con un ademán de manos.

Pobre, pobre Sakura.

OooOoooOooooOOo

Desde la cocina del palacio podía escucharse el filo de un pesado cuchillo azotar contra una tabla. El olor a café se filtraba hasta las demás estancias así como un leve tarareo. Cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que a Kankuro lo hacían realmente feliz. Por este motivo, era él quien se movía frente a las hornillas encendidas y no un cocinero designado. Las formalidades eran dejadas para ocasiones especiales en la familia Sabaku No.

En ese momento, una bola de humo hizo repentina aparición entre Kankuro y el refrigerador, haciendo a éste último trastabillar, si bien no logrando que se fuera de espaldas por muy poco, el resto de su café fue a parar sobre su delantal.

—¡Kakashi-san! —logró articular cuando el alma le volvió al cuerpo —Me asustó— se quejó el castaño mientras hacía un esfuerzo por limpiar el exceso de café caliente que chorreaba de la tela.

—Lo siento, Kankuro — se disculpó el peliplata llevándose una mano a la nuca con inocencia.

El hermano mayor del Kazekage no le vio el punto en enojarse demasiado, así que tras un bufido le indicó que se sentara —Bah, no importa, de todas formas tenía que lavar esto hoy ¿Me acompaña a desayunar? Aun no tengo todo listo pero si no tienes problema en esperar un poco más…— le invitó, sacando una bolsa y dos huevos más del refrigerador.

—Ah, sí. Muchas gracias. Estoy esperando a Tsunade-sama —respondió Hatake desde su nuevo lugar en la pequeña mesa.

—Es cierto, regresarán hoy a Konoha ¿No es verdad?— le dijo mientras servía una taza de humeante café frente a él.

—Así parece— respondió mirando por sobre el hombro del marionetista con interés —¿No se te están quemando esos huevos?— sugirió ingenuo señalando detrás de él.

—¿Qué?... ¡Oh, si es cierto! —Kankuro se volteó alarmado, dispuesto a resolver el pequeño desastre— ¡No puede ser, el desayuno de Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y Ton-ton!—.

Kakashi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de manera divertida ante la mención del pequeño animal.

—Bueno… — empezó, ensanchando los hombros como restándole importancia —.No importa, total tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se levante Tsunade-sama —Kakashi lo escuchó reír mientras tiraba los huevos quemados directo a la basura, al parecer Kankuro era un tipo bastante optimista —¡Je! ella se levanta siempre muy tarde ¿Sabe? —al encarar al Ninja Copia, a Kankuro volvieron a írsele los colores. —K-Kakashi-san…

—¿Qué?— preguntó el aludido como si nada.

—Ese café que le serví estaba hirviendo, recién salido de la cafetera y… ¡Ya se lo ha tomado todo!— señaló sorprendido, tomando la taza vacía entre sus manos, comprobando, dolorosamente, que la porcelana ni siquiera se había enfriado.

—Bueno es que… me gusta mi café bien caliente— se excusó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Kankuro pareciera tonto por resaltar ese hecho.

—"_Seguro, es más raro de lo que se ve" —_pensó — ¿No quiere agua u otra cosa para tomar?

—No ¿Para qué?

—"_Con la quemada que se debió haber dado_" No, por nada, pero igual le dejaré un vaso de agua aquí.

El peligris agradeció y procedió a retomar la conversación —¿Y Gaara? ¿También él se levanta tarde?

—No, para nada. A diferencia de la Hokage, Gaara se levanta más temprano que cualquiera en esta casa. De hecho, apenas entré a la cocina y lo encontré tomándose un café— contestó, sirviéndole a Kakashi, finalmente, su desayuno.

—Ya veo —contestó él, fijándose en el contenido de su desayuno. Huevos, tostadas y: —¿Tofu?

—¡Ah, eso! —rió —.Ya se ha vuelto un hábito tan natural para nosotros que pasé por alto el explicarle —se inclinó sobre él como si fuera a contarle una confidencia —.Desde que está Tsunade-sama aquí, nos prohíbe usar jamón de cerdo, tocino, o cualquier otro embutido derivado del cerdo, en la comida.

—Ah— exclamó inexpresivo —qué interesante.

—Es por el pequeño Ton-Ton— continuó susurrando el castaño, como si se tratara de un importante secreto. Kakashi, juntando sus cejas, no pudo evitar pensar que estaban llevando demasiado lejos el trato hacia aquélla mascota.

—¿Me pasas la sal?— le pidió finalmente, interrumpiendo aquella exagerada aura de misterio y contrastando el entusiasmo que sentía Kankuro al hablar sobre aquella materia, con su glacial indiferencia.

—Ah, claro—En ese preciso momento en que se distanciaba del Shinobi para alcanzarle el salero, un agudo chillido le hizo derramarlo sobre la mesa.

—¡Señor Kankuro!— Shizune se acercó a él con los labios apretados.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del marionetista, obligándolo a voltearse con mucho cuidado —¿S-Si, Shizune-chan?— respondió, comenzando a ponerse rojo.

—¿Estaba hablando de cerdo en la comida otra vez?— preguntó ella, acariciando al cerdito rosado que sostenía entre los brazos.

—N-no ¡No! ¿Cómo cree que yo haría tal cosa?— exclamó, ahora tan rojo como el pelo de su hermano.

—Ah bueno, eso espero. Ya sabe como se altera Ton-Ton y lo sensible que es.

—Muy cierto, Shizune-chan.

El único motivo por el cual Kakashi no se palmeó la cara con pena ajena, fue porque todavía sostenía los cubiertos —Lo siento, Kakashi-san, esa era toda la sal que tenía y… ¿Pero qué?— El Ninja Copia ya estaba de pie.

—¿Me están jodiendo? ¡Vamos, no puede ser que ya haya terminado de comer!

—Así es y estaba delicioso —respondió Hatake frotándose el estómago con satisfacción — lo que explica que me lo comiera tan rápido. Gracias por la comida, _Kankuro-kun._ No te preocupes por la sal, no fue necesaria —Claro que el Jonin no había pasado por alto aquella manera tan cariñosa de Shizune dirigirse a él ni mucho menos desaprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse.

Kankuro seguía con la boca abierta cuando éste hubo pasado por su lado, sólo que ahora más rojo que antes —"_No hay forma de que sea tan rápido_" —pensó, tomando el plato vacío entre sus manos — P-p-pero…

—No me gusta tampoco que se enfríen mis huevos cuando los voy a comer. Los veré después. Mientras ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la amena compañía de Shizune-chan por el poco tiempo que nos queda en Suna? No lo desaprovechen —Kakuro se olvidó del plato al recibir aquella pícara mirada con la que el Ninja Copia lo miró justo antes de abandonar la cocina. ¡Está bien, ahora sí estaba molesto!

—Oiga, Kakashi-sempai —llamó Shizune — ¡No vaya a llegar tarde! —entonces volteó a ver a Kankuro de hombros caídos —. A quién engaño, por eso Tsunade-sama siempre anticipa sus retrasos a la hora de planificar algo —Kankuro no se había movido de su sitio —.Pero creo que Kakashi-sempai ha empezado a sospechar. Por cierto ¿Qué cree que quiso decir sempai con eso, Kankuro-kun… ¿Kankuro-kun?—

Pobre, pobre Kankuro.

OooooooOooooOoooOoooOO

—Déjame ver si entendí bien esto, frentona —Ino respiraba como si estuviera cansada —.¿Pasaste la noche con Hatake Kakashi?

En la misma mesa de la cafetería, Hinata limpiaba con numerosas servilletas la taza de café que Temari había derramado al escuchar el relato de Sakura por primera vez.

La pelirosa suspiró fastidiada —Ino, por favor ¡Es la tercera vez que me haces explicarlo! Pero al parecer la simple palabra "dormir" tiene un significado tan insustancial para ti que ni siquiera puedes entenderlo dentro de tu corrompida y cochina mente— le dijo.

—¿Y tú esperas a que yo me crea ese cuento?— bramó eufórica.

Sakura golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Ya está bien, Ino. Creo que dice la verdad, ambas sabemos que Sakura no tiene los nervios para mentirnos con algo así ¿Crees que si hubiera sucedido algo más estaría así de tranquila? Su cabeza habría explotado ya —intervino Temari.

—Gracias, Temari — Sakura le miró con la mejilla todavía pegada a la mesa. —.Creo…

—Ya, puedes comenzar a agradecerme comprándome otro café.

Pero Ino no se daría vencida tan fácilmente —¿Entonces? —inquirió, de brazos cruzados, con una curiosidad repentina y una mala cara tan forzada, que hacían obvio su esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿"Entonces" qué? —respondió.

—¿Podría decirse que son una "pareja" o todavía Kakashi no se siente preparado para dar ese paso?

—Ah — Sakura se detuvo un momento para pensar en su respuesta ¿Preferiría Kakashi que su relación permaneciera siendo un secreto? —.Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no le he dicho nada a Tsunade-sama—se puso seria sobre su asiento —.Por ahora, ustedes tres son las únicas a las que les he contado esto, así que no sé como se lo tomará. Quizás hasta pueda haber problemas —se desanimó.

Hinata se sonrojó. El concepto de Sakura y Kakashi como pareja era todavía demasiado nuevo para ella. Estaba feliz por su amiga pero todavía no salía de su impresión —No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama ya debe de…—pero Ino le tapó la boca y terminó la oración por ella.

—… ir haciéndose a la idea de que eres bastante grandecita como para decidir quién duerme en tu cuarto y quién no. —terminó, riéndose del doble sentido de sus palabras, que aludía, evidentemente, a la situación de la noche anterior.

Sakura le restó importancia, estaba muy distraída pensando en cómo se lo diría a Tsunade-sama y cómo se lo tomarían el resto de sus amigos. Luego se fijó en lo tarde que era y se levantó con la clara intención de retirarse. —Será mejor que me vaya encaminando al hospital.

—Espera un momento —de nuevo la interrumpieron —¿Cómo es? —se trataba de Temari, esta vez.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo es él? su cara, su rostro ¡No sé, tú dinos! La última vez que hablamos de esto, nos dijiste a Ino y a mí que nunca habías visto debajo de su máscara, pero ahora esa ya no es excusa ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, con que se refieren a eso —de pronto, las miradas de todas sus amigas estaban nuevamente, expectantes sobre ella. Estaba segura de que no la dejarían marchar sin responder aquello. Sonrió, con un rubor muy tierno tomando vida sobre sus pómulos —.Sólo una cosa les puedo decir, y esa es que si hubiera visto la cara de Kakashi-sensei antes, entonces no hubiera tardado tanto en enamorarme de él.

Más está decir que tres mujeres en la mesa suspiraron como idiotas.

OooOOoooooOooooooOO

—Señorita Haruno, por fin llega— con un aterciopelado tono de voz que disimulaba perfectamente un desprecio petulante, a Sakura se dirigió una mujer ojos ámbar y flameante pelo rojo hasta la cintura. Si no fuera por la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba de su cuello por encima de su bata blanca, con aquella falda y la altura inaudita de esos tacones negros, cualquiera podría fácilmente confundirla con una celebridad por su -había que admitirlo- belleza fantástica.

Entonces, la pelirosa rodó los ojos pero sonrió sincera. Así era su Rika Mitzuki: educada, orgullosa y encantadoramente engreída —Buenos días a usted también, Dra. Mitzuki. Lamento el retraso, pero tuve unos asuntos personales que atender— explicó.

—Ah bueno, pero de todos modos tenía al personal del laboratorio muy preocupado ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó su interlocutora con curiosidad abierta.

—Tuve que atender a varios pacientes de camino aquí, sabes en el… asilo. Uno de los ancianos no se sentía bien… pensaron que se había envenenado por accidente —trataba de no pensar en la mala influencia de Kakashi sobre sí, pues no recordaba la última vez que hubiese mentido tanto en un mismo día. Mientras, recibía de su colega algunos informes —Ah, tengo algo que decirte antes de comenzar con el trabajo, de hecho —interrumpió la animada explicación que la pelirroja había empezado sobre aquéllos.

La mujer se la quedó mirando en silencio y nada más, pero para Sakura, a su alrededor revoloteaba esa enervante soberbia familiar que, junto con aquel inocente ladeo de cabeza y esa indescifrable curvatura labial, bien por estar entre una sonrisa o algo potencialmente más desagradable, colocaban con elegancia bajo aquel cuadro unos subtítulos imaginarios que parecerían rezar: ¿Qué demonios puede ser tan importante para que oses interrumpirme?

—¿Y qué podrá ser? —no por primera vez, Sakura sintió un taladrar en los dientes al escuchar su sedosa voz preguntar con delicadeza ¿Es que aquella mujer adornaba a propósito cada uno de los gestos de su cuerpo?

—Hoy, por órdenes de la Hokage de Konoha debo regresar a mi aldea, por lo tanto tú serás la nueva doctora en jefe de toda la operación.

Mitzuki parecía descolocada —¿Cómo? —parpadeó un par de veces claramente sin esperarse aquello —¿Que me dejas a cargo?

—Así es.

—Cielos, bueno yo… gracias— fue todo lo que tuvo para decir. A simple vista parecía sincera, más desconcertada que otra cosa, aunque su máscara de aparentada perfección ni se hubiera movido un milímetro.

—No tienes porqué agradecerme, sabes que eres la única indicada para el trabajo _luego de que me vaya _—respondió Sakura saboreando casi de manera culpable el, por poco, imperceptible énfasis sobre la última parte de esa oración —Ya hasta lo registré en recepción.

Y como si hubiese estado planeado por alguna voluntad divina, el llamado de un altavoz resonó en todo el hospital: _**»Doctora Mitzuki, Directora del Departamento de Investigación y Vacunación, se le solicita en recepción«**_

Sólo entonces Rika pareció digerir lo que había sucedido.

—Te llaman —sonrió Sakura inocente, con los brazos entrelazados tras su espalda.

—Eh…sí, sí claro. Regreso ahora— sin más, se apuró tras la puerta.

Al 'yo interno' de Sakura no parecía agradarle mucho aquella mujer, y no podía evitar que se revolviera en su interior al dejarla encargada del departamento entero, pero entendía que era la mejor opción si quería irse tranquila a Konoha. Mitzuki era muy buena en su trabajo y bien podía alegrarse de dejar atrás aquella rivalidad que la pelirroja nativa de Sunagakure había iniciado nada más conocerse el grado jerárquico que le habían dado a esta, para sus ojos, 'colega extranjera de ridícula cabello'. Oh si, las paredes escuchan.

Sakura suspiró ¿Por qué los habitantes del desierto tenían que ser todos tan endemoniadamente orgullosos?

OoOoOooOooOooOOoOo

Era casi mediodía cuando la Godaime se levantaba y exigía entre bostezos sus huevos revueltos —Aquí están, Tsunade-sama, quiero decir Hokage-sama —corrigió Kankuro de inmediato.

—Está bien muchacho, puedes decirme sólo por mi nombre. Seguro voy a extrañar tus desayunos Kankuro —sonrió la rubia sentándose en la mesa.

—¿De verdad? Bueno muchas gracias, sabe que me encanta cocinar, no es para tanto— dijo colocando el desayuno frente a ella y para Shizune, un té.

—Claro que sí y apuesto a que Shizune también ¿verdad, Shizune?— la mirada pícara de la Hokage se denotaba aun entre cada bocado que ingería.

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama ¡Kankuro-kun cocina de maravilla! —respondió ella de forma entusiasta a inocente, completamente ajena a las verdaderas intenciones de su mentora.

No así Kankuro, quien se había puesto muy nervioso, sobretodo cuando Tsunade comenzó a carcajear a costas suyas.

—Seguro que sí, Shizune, seguro que sí… Por cierto ¿Dónde están todos?

OooOooooOoooOo

Kakashi se preguntaba por qué el Sistema de Hospitales de Sunagakure se ensañaba en odiarlo, pues esa era la única explicación que le encontraba al hecho de que cada vez que pisara uno sucedieran desastres, confusiones, malinterpretaciones, en fin… cosas como ésta:

—Señorita, disculpe, pero solicité a la directora Departamento de Investigación y vacunación.

—Ella es, señor.

Kakashi miraba a la mujer de arriba para abajo. Podría tener también un atípico color de pelo, pero era obvio que la portadora de aquellos rojos mechones no era Sakura, sino, como todos los pelirrojos que conocía, una nativa de Suna. Frunció las cejas ¿Por qué toda la escena se le hacía tan perturbadoramente familiar? Cómo el molesto _Déjà vu_ de una pesadilla. —Tiene que haber un error.

—No hay error, señor. Ella es la nueva directora, se hicieron cambios esta mañana— respondió la morena de ojos violetas detrás del mostrador, sin levantar cabeza. Claramente indiferente.

¡Tan simpáticos los funcionarios adscritos al Sistema de Salud Pública como los recordaba!

—Mi nombre es Rika Mitzuki, y me promovieron esta mañana ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor…?

—Hatake. Bueno, en verdad estaba buscando a la Dra. Haruno.

—¿Para que?— preguntó con su típica curiosidad, que en este caso a Kakashi le pareció chocante. Había algo del peligris que se le hacía familiar. Algo en su máscara, algo en su pelo…

—Soy un Jonin de Konoha y tenemos una misión que comenzará en poco más de una hora…

Mitzuki dejó de escuchar _—"¡Un Jonin!"— _pensaba con la efusividad de una colegiala —Discúlpeme ¿Pero por casualidad no es usted aquél a quien llaman… — movía la mano si estuviera hilando una telaraña invisible —…el Ninja Doble…el Ninja Mímico…?

—¿El Ninja Copia? —dijeron tanto Kakashi como la recepcionista al unísono.

—¡El Ninja Copia! ¡Nada más y nada menos que el famoso Ninja Copia de Konoha!—Ah, y es que a pesar de ser sólo una civil, podría decirse que Rika tenía un curioso fetichismo con los ninjas de alto nivel. —.Perdóneme, pero es que soy fan de las leyendas urbanas —aquel día estaba yendo de maravilla, aunque claro, le importaba un bledo que fuera a costa de la pobre Sakura. ¿Quién lo diría? Ya no le parecía tan mala persona, lo que era peor, a estas alturas de la conversación con Kakashi, la pelirosa no era más que un vago recuerdo. —Y usted es algo conocido por aquí. Perdone, perdone ¿Qué decía que necesitaba?

—Bueno, —continuó él explicándole el "Legendario Ninja Copia" ajeno a la poca atención que su interlocutora le estaba prestando a lo largo de su relato —puedo entender si necesita un momento para corroborar lo que le acabo de decir y sacar a la Dra. Haruno de su ronda…

—No hace falta nada de eso, puedo ver que, en efecto, es un Jonin de Konoha y no sólo por ese uniforme, que además le queda muy bien si me permite decirlo —rió mientras guiaba al hombre por los pasillos, lejos de la recepcionista o cualquier otra forma de vida —.Un ninja nunca para de ejercitarse, no es verdad?— y siguió riendo.

Kakashi prefirió guardar silencio. Trataba de comprender en qué momento aquella mujer se había aferrado de su brazo. Pero ella seguía hablando sin parar y Kakashi corroboró, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, que la recepción era tan sólo un punto lejano al final del pasillo.

—Acerca de la Dra. Haruno…—quiso insistir él.

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe —Mitzuki no lo soltaba— .Mientras damos con ella, le enseñaré el lugar. Probablemente esté en el laboratorio de la segunda planta.

—¿Probablemente? —Kakashi intentó detenerse pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Es difícil saber, nuestro moderno hospital cuenta con doce plantas.

—¿Y cada una con un laboratorio? —preguntó él, más impaciente que otra cosa.

—¡Pero claro! ¿Enorme, no le parece? Menos mal que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano —exclamó sonriente.

Claro que no mentía y eso era lo que a Kakashi más le preocupaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOooO

Por las calles del mercado de Sunagakure una Kunoichi pelinegra caminaba un tanto perdida. Nunca había estado en Sunagakure antes y tampoco era precisamente una aldea pequeña. De algún modo, sus amigas habían terminado atraídas por aquel bullicio que conformaba el corazón de la aldea, y ella se encontró extrañando la calma de su tierra natal entre la quinta y sexta vez que un transeúnte anónimo y maleducado, la hubo atropellado. En serio ¿Es que era transparente o que?

No, definitivamente no era difícil perderse entre las prisas de tanta gente, sobre todo si tus acompañantes son unas compradoras compulsivas a las que has perdido de vista por un segundo ¡Por un segundo solo, podría jurarlo! El mercado era un hervidero de actividad ¿Cómo no atormentarse ni desorientarse ante los enérgicos anuncios de ofertas a viva voz o los mordaces argumentos entre los mercaderes y sus clientes? Hinata hacía un esfuerzo por abrirse paso mientras era abordada, no sólo por vendedores apremiantes, pero al mismo tiempo por las betas casi palpables de fuertes olores junto a la abrumadora textura de tantos brillantes colores, todos tan parecidos pero diferentes a la vez, abarrotados entre improvisados toldos, en forma de legumbres, especies, frutas, carnes, telas y… ¿Eso que colgaba de una vara eran jabalíes muertos?

—¿Hinata?

—¡Kazekage-sama!

Por la expresión en el rostro de la chica, Gaara no sabía si preocuparse mucho o muchísimo —¿Estás bien?

—Yo…—definitivamente la última persona a la que hubiera esperado encontrarse allí —S-sí, hola…— intentaba, pero se le hacía difícil, el no mirar alternativamente al Kazekage, los animales destajados y el incesante hombre que insistía en darle veinte por ciento de descuento si compraba más de diez libras de carne de lomo, incluyendo como regalo especial, las pezuñas del animal.

Gaara la tomó del hombro alejándola del toldo, mientras aplacaba con un gesto de su mano al carnicero y su carne de jabalí, de los cuales, por cierto, ella no había despegado la mirada, dándole una buena pista para adivinar de dónde había sacado esa cara de horror —¿Qué haces sola aquí?

—Es que… estaba con Temari-san e Ino-chan, pero creo que las perdí…— logró musitar entre su caminar y apenas de forma audible ¿Una Kunoichi que pierde de vista a sus compañeras? ¡Qué patético debía parecer!

Gaara suspiró aparentemente molesto —Esa Temari… Cuando salimos de compras siempre nos hace lo mismo a Kankuro y a mí — fue su respuesta y Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. De hecho, Gaara parecía haberla conducido a una parte del mercado mucho más amigable y agradecida, pudo respirar tranquila otra vez.

—No sé por qué tenía la impresión de que los aldeanos de Suna eran un poco más… calmados —comentó tímidamente.

—Lo son, así como también es cierta la fama agresiva de nuestros vendedores. Muchos son nómadas, sólo están de paso. Otros ni siquiera viven en la aldea, pero esa entrada y salida constante de productos es lo que los hace únicos y frescos. Aunque, si te no te gusta este ambiente, no te recomiendo ir al Gran Bazar en verano.

Hinata se avergonzó, no quería dar la impresión de que no soportara a la gente de Sunagakure —No es que no me guste, sólo me tomaron un poco desprevenida.

Gaara se detuvo y la miró —Kankuro me encargó unas cosas para cocinar el almuerzo ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Sería un honor, Kazekage-sama.

—Vamos primero por los vegetales— dijo y la chica asintió. Había sido un poco impulsivo de su parte, pero en el último minuto decidió cambiar su plan original de encaminarla al palacio y en su lugar, enseñarle de primera mano la aldea como él la conocía y amaba.

OoOoOoOooOoOoooO

—Esta vacuna ya está lista, Yuki-san. Envía la muestra al departamento de producción en masa, por favor.

—Sí, Dra. Haruno— asintió el asistente, realizando los procedimientos pertinentes con una seriedad que a la chica se le hizo graciosa.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre— le dijo al tiempo que se reclinaba juguetonamente en su silla y lo miraba calibrar el microscopio desde lejos.

Yuki entonces sonrió mientras trabajaba—De acuerdo, Dra. Haruno Sakura. La extrañaremos mucho por aquí ¿sabe?— recalcó el ojiazul.

Sakura rió, con Yuki siempre era igual no importaba cuánto intentara que la llamara por su nombre de pila, era un chico demasiado educado y formal —Yo también, pero para eso está la doctora Mitsuki— le dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba unas carpetas en el escritorio y al mismo tiempo corroboraba que su taza estaba vacía.

—Sí, pero… ella tiene un carácter bastante… —se tomó una pausa para encontrar la palabra correcta con la que definirla — _desesperante,_ algunas veces.

Sakura soltó una buena carcajada — Créeme que lo sé ¿Quieres café?— preguntó encaminándose al otro extremo de la gran laboratorio.

—Sí, por favor— aceptó el muchacho sin quitar la vista de su microscopio.

Con buen humor, Sakura fue a buscar el vital líquido donde se hallaba ubicada la curiosa maquina expendedora, justo al lado de la primera puerta de acceso. Pronto la estancia se inundó del cálido olor de aquellas milagrosas semillas tostadas y cuando hubo terminado de preparar las bebidas, dispuesta a tararear una pegajosa melodía de regreso a su puesto, se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Mitzuki quien entraba recién al laboratorio. Este hecho Sakura lo hubiera pasado de largo olímpicamente si no fuera por la cara de boba que traía ésta y recordar que no la había visto prácticamente en toda la mañana luego de su charla.

—¿Mitzuki, te pasa algo?— le preguntó extrañada.

—Sólo vine a buscar un poco café, ignora que estoy aquí— dijo con aquella aterciopelada voz que la caracterizaba tan bien.

—P-pero si tú no tomas café— advirtió Sakura, quedándose de piedra demasiado pronto como para reaccionar ante el robo descarado de uno de sus dos vaso de café ¡Bajo sus propias narices!

—Cierto, es que no es para mí —respondió dándose la vuelta sin más y llevándose su sosa sonrisa con ella —.Hoy tengo un acompañante.

—¿Acompañante? —repitió Sakura cada vez más extrañada —¡Pero mi café!

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero seguro puedes pasarle ésta por alto a tu superior ¿No?—le dijo, desaparecido detrás de la puerta justo a tiempo para esquivar el contenedor de bolsitas de azúcar que Sakura le había aventado.

La Kunoichi gruñía y apretaba el puño a medida que se acercaba a Yuki para entregarle su vaso. Al menos el de él se había salvado.

—¿Qué sucede, Doctora?— insistió el joven rubio poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—Nada —pronunció la palabra como si su real intención hubiera sido patearla —, es sólo esa Mitzuki que se llevó mi café para dárselo a un tal "acompañante" —profirió obstinada, dejando la bebida sobre el escritorio con una brusquedad tal, que para Yuki pareció un milagro que no se volcara — ¡Bah! me pregunto quién será el pobre idiota que se la está cargando— murmuró la Kunoichi entre dientes mientras cruzaba los brazos —Lo compadezco— chasqueó.

Yuki se quedó pensativo ante aquel comentario, pero prefirió decir nada más y continuar con el trabajo.

Mientras que por los pasillos del hospital, el "pobre idiota" que acompañaba a la doctora pelirroja, tenía su peor cara de fastidio, todo por el capricho de una mujer que no paraba de hablar, arrastrándolo de aquí para allá, y que para colmo que parecía considerar el encontrar a Sakura como la última de sus prioridades.

Justo cuando pensó que quitársela de encima con aquella excusa del café había sido pan comido, su centelleante cabellera hizo acto de aparición demasiado pronto como para no desafiar las leyes de la física por las que se rigieran cualesquiera máquinas expendedoras de café promedio, e interrumpiendo, nuevamente, la búsqueda que él se había propuesto tomar en sus propias manos

—Aquí está su café, señor Hatake —si su sonrisa hubiera sido más brillante, seguramente le habría molestado en los ojos.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

—Qué rápido, gracias —fue todo lo que dijo mientras recibía el vaso desechable: Café con panna y cacao —_"El favorito de Sakura"_—¿Y el azúcar?

—Ah… estoy segura que ya debe estar bien dulce pero si insiste, ya la busco —respondió un tanto avergonzada.

—No se moleste, yo puedo solo —No, definitivamente Kakashi Hatake no se rendía tan fácilmente.

OoOooOoOoOooOooOoooO

Lo último que rezaba en la lista, eran las frutas. Razón por la cual ahora se encontraban en una amplia tienda de frutas y verduras, donde el dueño los recibió de muy buena gana, enseñándole al Kazekage donde se encontraban las más frescas, por supuesto.

—Gracias, señor Shojo.

—Siempre es un placer poder servirle, Kazekage-sama— dijo el viejo tras una reverencia, para luego dirigirse a atender a sus demás clientes, dejando que el pelirrojo escogiera sus víveres como de costumbre.

—Nunca vi legumbres como éstas— dijo Hinata acercándose a un puesto lleno de lo que parecían ser piñas alargadas.

—Son similares a las piñas con la diferencia de que éstas tienen una concha muy gruesa con espinas más resistentes que las cubren. Son así por que se dan en terrenos áridos, secos y calurosos como los cactus, almacenan toda el agua dentro. Son muy típicas de aquí.

Hinata cogió una y se pinchó con las casi imperceptibles espinas transparentes, por lo cual la dejó caer sobre las demás ¡Vaya que hasta las frutas eran agresivas en aquel país!

—¿Estas bien?— Gaara tomó sus manos y las examinó —Te lastimaste las manos.

—No es nada, yo…—y ya estaba bastante avergonzada pero al verlo a la cara, por la cercanía y sentir el tacto delicado de las manos de Gaara sobre las suyas, removiendo con cuidado las espinas que se le habían clavado, se puso realmente muy nerviosa —…Estoy bien.

En ese momento, dos guardias entraron al local muy apurados. Eran de la Guardia Real, no cabían dudas y el viejo Shojo les indico dónde estaba el Kazekage sin vacilar.

—Honorable Kazekage-sama, nos acaban de informar de un objeto no identificado que está sobrevolando las afueras de la aldea. No podemos distinguir de qué se trata por la lejanía, y precisamente por ello tampoco consideramos prudente lanzar un ataque. Es por eso que necesitamos su permiso para enviar a un equipo a… —entonces el guardia reparó con más detalle en la escena que acababa de interrumpir —.Mil disculpas por la intromisión—dijo.

—¿De qué hablas? uh…— entonces Gaara dejó de sostener las manos de la chica y con un semblante impecable agregó:— no has interrumpido nada, vamos. Hinata, tú también—.

Amablemente, el guardia se ofreció a cargar las bolsas que sostenía la pelinegra mientras el Kazekage pagaba por las compras.

OooOooOOoOOoOOOoOOo

Yuki observaba de reojo a su compañera que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Mordía el borrador del lápiz sin cesar y murmuraba cosas al tiempo que terminaba su papeleo. Evidentemente, aún molesta.

Aquello era sumamente incómodo así que se separó de su microscopio y la miró —¿Estás segura que no quieres que te prepare un café?

—Ya te dije que se me quitaron las ganas, además ya casi terminamos.

No cabían dudas de que Sakura era muy orgullosa —Bueno, como quieras…— pero él sí que necesitaba su dosis pre-mediodía de cafeína si quería terminar de evacuar aquellas muestras a tiempo. Así que se acercó el café a los labios y sorbió un tanto. Al principio todo lo que probó fue panna tibia pero cuando se confió un poco más…

—¡Ahg! —chilló, derramando todo el contenido del vaso sobre sí —¡Me quemé!

Y Sakura se desarmó de la risa.

El rubio la miró con rabia mientras intentaba absorber con unas escuetas servilletas la mayor cantidad posible del café que chorreaba por sus ropas. Como era de esperarse, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡No ves que me quemé!- decía él —¡Pero qué desastre! —se quejaba. Aquella camisa azul era un caso perdido ahora.

A pesar de estar avergonzada, Sakura no podía parar de reír, pues bien el rubio no se había dado cuenta del enorme bigote de panna que se le había hecho luego de sorber.

—¡Es que…! —A Sakura le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír, ni siquiera podía terminar de explicarle por qué lo hacía— .Si tan sólo pudieras verte— y siguió riendo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se inclinaba para limpiarle la cara —Lo siento mucho, Yuki-san —dejar de reír era realmente muy difícil, lo cual volvía complicada su tarea de limpiarle la cara —.Lo siento, de verdad trato ayudarte…

Y justo en ese momento vergonzoso, se abrió la puerta y se escuchó un —Aquí... ¿es?— por parte de uno de los recién llegados.

—¡Sakura!— exclamó Mitzuki como si de un reproche se tratara.

Y es que a simple vista la escenita parecía menos inocente de lo que en realidad era.

Ella volteó instantáneamente al reconocer su voz pero se resbaló con el café que había chorreado hasta el piso, ocasionando que se aferrara a la silla detrás de ella. Lo cual hubiera sido una buena idea si ésta no hubiese tenido ruedas…

Lo único que detuvo su caída fueron los reflejos afinados del hijo de Colmillo Blanco —¿Kakashi?—

Oh, pero él no parecía contento.

En seguida se vieron rodeados por sus otros dos colegas —Dra. Sakura ¿se encuentra bien?— Yuki parecía sincero en su preocupación pero una mirada de Kakashi bastó para frenarlo en el acto. Él no conocía a este hombre, pero en alguna parte de su subconsciente, un antiquísimo instinto de supervivencia le advirtió de las potencialmente mortales consecuencias que enfrentaría, de dar otro paso cerca de la pelirosa.

De pronto, clavar los pies al suelo y coserse los labios, le parecía una espléndida idea.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kakashi tras volver su atención a la mujer entre sus brazos.

—Sí… eso creo ¡auch!— se quejó al intentar levantarse. Pero Kakashi no la soltó.

—Con cuidado— le recordó el Jonin mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Sus movimientos eran delicados pero su semblante era otra historia.

Y sin embargo, a Mitzuki no le hizo ninguna gracia la manera en como él parecía tener ojos sólo para ella —¿Pero es que ya se conocían?—

—Fue mi Sensei y actual compañero de equipo—respondió sin verla y de manera escueta.

—¿Segura que estás bien, Sakura? —le escuchó decir por sobre el "Oh, no tenía idea de que se conocían tan bien" de Mitzuki. Ojalá la decepción fuera una emoción fácil de esconder — ¿Hace cuánto que trabajan juntos?

—Desde que Sakura tenía doce años —enfatizó Kakashi sin mirarla. Quizás el tono amenazante no iba dirigido precisamente hacia la pelirroja.

—¡Oh!—Mitzuki intentó comprender un poco mejor la atención que él le daba.

—¡Kakashi, gran impaciente! te dije que estaría devuelta tan pronto terminara mi ronda— le regañó Sakura.

—Pero olvidaste decir a qué hora sería eso— respondió. Todavía sosteniéndola.

—Ya ves que eres impaciente… —se quejó, soltándose de él y acercándose a Yuki para arrancarle con su pañuelo, aquel ridículo bigote de panna de una vez — como al mediodía, te dije.

Mitzuki y Yuki veían la conversación como un juego de ping-pong.

—No podía esperar tanto —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos — .Sabes que pronto tenemos que irnos, además, si no hubiera llegado, quién sabe qué hueso te hubieras roto.

—¡No seas exagerado! —gruñó ella en respuesta.

Yuki entendió en seguida, por la mirada que el peligris le dirigió, que aquella no era una conversación entre compañeros "normal" y arrastró a Rika fuera de la habitación.

—¡Oye, oye! — se quejó la pelirroja —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—Es obvio que no has entendido que tu "acompañante" no esta tan solo como creías.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? —al principio, Mtziki pensó que la insinuación de su compañero no era más que una estupidez, pero a medida que analizaba la situación…—No, espera un segundo, quieres decir que ellos dos…— se dirigió a la puerta con cautela y la abrió un poco con cuidado de que no se dieran cuenta.

—No me habría caído si no me hubieras sorprendido en primer lugar— le reprendió Sakura.

—No te habría "sorprendido" si no hubieras estado con… el tipo ese— la desafió, acercándose y tomándola por la cintura.

—¿Yuki? —Sakura se sorprendió de que en medio de la conversación surgiera el nombre de su ingenuo compañero—¿Qué tiene él que ver con…? ¡Ahhhh! ¡No me digas que estás celoso de él!

—Bueno, sí ¿Y qué? —aquella conducta desafiante no era propia de él y le recordó inevitablemente el incidente con Oshinaro y cómo los celos de Kakashi los habían dejado en una posición parecida en medio de la calle ¡Y qué pensar entonces que algún día terminarían así!

—Pero que obstinado eres ¡No puedes ni siquiera admitir lo…! ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que sí, que estoy celoso— repitió, aprovechándose del desconcierto de la pelirosa para deslizar los labios enmascarados por sobre su clavícula.

A Sakura se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro y no sólo por las cosquillas que le provocaba aquel contacto. —Kakashi ¿De verdad estás celoso? —le preguntó en tono juguetón, rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

—¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Imaginando todo el tiempo que tienes que pasar encerrada con otros hombres ¿Realmente te sorprende tanto que lo esté? —ahora se aferraba a su cadera con fuerza mientras la afincaba del escritorio.

—No seas tonto, yo paso tiempo con ellos por trabajo, pero paso tiempo contigo porque te quiero—respondió juguetona, deslizando la tela negra lo suficiente como para sentir los labios de Kakashi acariciar su piel. —¿Sabes lo que me provoca hacerte cada vez que te pones así? —preguntó enredando los dedos en su pelo.

—Mmmm, no me dejes adivinar — y como un hambriento felino seductor, se precipitó a besarle.

—¿¡ENTONCES USTEDES DOS ESTÁN JUNTOS!?—chilló Mitzuki, entrando de golpe en la habitación, seguida de un avergonzado rubio.

Sakura se separó de Kakashi de un salto, muy abochornada. Le mandó al peligris, quien a penas si se había carraspeado la garganta, una mirada de reproche ¡Tendría que ser una broma que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los habían estado espiando! Pero Kakashi respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto mudo que gritaba "el hecho de que tú no te pongas celosa, no significa que yo deba soportar las insinuaciones de tu colega sin torturarla un poco para mi disfrute personal". Ah, y de pasó marcar territorio frente al tal Yuki.

La pelirroja se dirigió a él —¿Sr. Hatake?

Curveando su ojo para hacer de cuentas que estaba sonriendo, contestó: —Creo que olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

Menos mal que aquello no era una caricatura o la doctora se habría ido de bruces. En vez de eso se masajeó la sien con una mano. —¿Cómo? —preguntó —¿Cómo es que…? ¿Es posible que…? ¿Acaso ustedes no…? —entonces suspiró y decidió que había sido suficiente de hacer el ridículo por ese día —.Tiene razón, no es como si importara demasiado.— el sarcasmo se sentía agrio en su paladar.

Después de que Yuki despidiera a la pareja de Shinobis, pues súbitamente a Sakura le había urgido retirarse, se giró hacia su compañera quien parecía todavía demasiado afectada por el asunto. Así que tomó asiento a su lado.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo —dijo, apoyada del escritorio, sosteniéndose el mentón con desdén —Bueno —corrigió— hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero ¿Que no se supone que entre sensei y estudiante hay al menos diez años de diferencia?

—Sí —respondió Yuki con simpleza, sonriendo sólo un poco ante su cara de preocupada.

—Es que no entiendo —murmuró.

—Supongo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos —al ver que su chiste no había tenido ni pizca de gracia para su interlocutora, agregó: —Mira, si a ellos claramente no parece preocuparles ¿Por qué deberíamos nosotros?

La mujer se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos —Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos, Yuki, ahora que se fue tengo más trabajo que nunca.

OOOoOooOoooOoooOOooO

El guardia bajó sus binoculares con apatía —Qué mala suerte, no podemos ver. Está muy lejos.

—No podemos lanzar un ataque sin saber qué es— sentenció el Kazekage a su lado.

Entonces el Shinobi lo encaró preocupado —¿Deberíamos mandar a un grupo de Jonins?

—Será lo mejor —resopló Gaara al no encontrarle más solución al asunto. Entonces se vio interrumpido por la acción de la chica.

—Yo, señor, si me permite… —empezó de manera tímida — puedo usar mi Byakugan para ver qué es.

Gaara la miró interesado ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes? —Por supuesto, Hinata. Despejen el área —indicó.

Toda la atención de los presentes se concentró en la Kunoichi quien hizo hábiles sellos de mano hasta que las venas alrededor de sus ojos se le pusieron hinchadas.

Varios de los guardias estaban fascinados —Qué muchacha tan habilidosa ¿verdad Kazekage-sama?-

—¡Hm! —asintió simplemente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¡Byakugan!— después de unos segundos de observación, la chica finalmente se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro —No tienen de qué preocuparse. Parece un pájaro muy grande cuya cría está en el suelo, pero como se encuentra rodeada por una especie de planta espinosa, no puede ayudarla.

—¿Eso es todo?— le urgió el Kazekage.

—Así parece —respondió Hinata, desactivando su Kekkei Genkai.

—Entonces —Gaara se dirigió a sus Shinobis—, no perdamos tiempo — se disponían a marcharse cuando la chica una vez más llamó su atención, enseguida bajando la cabeza como símbolo de respeto.

—Si me permite, me gustaría ayudarlos, señor— Gaara la miro extrañado un momento ¿Tanta lástima le daba aquel animal? Además, ya empezaba a molestarle el uso excesivo de tanta formalidad ¿Qué acaso era un delito que lo mirase a la cara para pedirle algo?

—No será necesario, Hinata —le dijo —.Sakami, manda un trío de Chunnins—luego de que los demás Shinobi se pusieran en movimiento, se dirigió a ella tomándole el rostro por el mentón a manera de obligarla a mirarlo —.Y tú, deja de dirigirte a mí con tanta formalidad —en seguida se puso a caminar —.Vamos, deben estar esperando.

Hinata lo siguió completamente roja y cabizbaja —Lamento haberlo molestado con mi…

Gaara se detuvo en seco.

—No quise que sonara de esa manera — la cortó sin voltearse, entonces se dispuso a corregir su error —. Puedes llamarme como te de la gana, pero no me gusta que las personas cercanas a mí sean tan formales. Sería menos incómodo si me dijeras sólo por mi nombre.

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez ante la mención de _"personas cercanas a mí"._ —Yo no podría… —pero tras pensárselo mejor, acotó — ¿qué tal Gaara-kun?

—Así está mejor.

Hinata sonrió un poco y de esta forma continuaron su marcha.

OoOooOoOooOooOooOoO

—¡Kakashi! Qué sorpresa, llegas tarde otra vez— le regañó Tsunade, parada junto al resto del equipo y los hermanos Sabaku no, quienes ya tenían rato esperándolos en las afueras del palacio.

—Disculpe, Hokage-sama. Sabe que previendo salir con más retraso, pasé a buscar a Sakura al hospital —se excusó de manera engañosamente inocente, señalando a la pelirosa que caminaba a su lado con su equipaje listo.

—Ahórrate las mentiras, tenemos que salir ahora mismo si queremos llegar a Konoha antes de que amanezca —dijo de manera severa —.Shizune ¿tienes todo? —preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas perplejas del resto del equipo.

Incluso Temari no pudo evitar preguntarse si había oído mal —_"¿Cómo que antes de que amanezca? El viaje promedio son tres días"_

—Sí, Tsunade-sama, todo esta listo— respondió Shizune sonriente, aparentemente despreocupada de la titánica tarea que les esperaba.

—Entonces, todo en orden —se volvió para despedirse del pelirrojo con efusividad —Gracias por todo —le dijo.

—Al contrario, Hokage-sama. Sunagakure entera está en deuda con usted y su aldea. Tanto sus habilidades, como sus ninjas médicos fueron cruciales para garantizar la vida de nuestra gente, nunca lo olvidaremos—sinceró.

—De eso se tratan las alianzas, Gaara —respondió —.Cuando quieran, las puertas de Konoha estarán abiertas para ustedes siempre.

Todos los hermanos asintieron en señal de agradecimiento y se despidieron animadamente de sus huéspedes. Sakura era la única que desviaba la mirada apenada. Más concretamente no podía sostener la mirada sobre la de Gaara después de lo que había sucedido y ahora se sentía peor al no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Gaara, yo… este…— las palabras parecían no querer salir.

—No tienes nada que decir, Sakura —la cortó tan secamente que todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, esperando lo peor. —.Sólo quiero que seas muy feliz, así como yo también buscare esa felicidad— y entonces algo realmente increíble sucedió. Gaara sonrió.

Ninguno podía creerlo. Era una sonrisa sincera, amable y fresca. Su rostro parecía pertenecer a una persona completamente diferente y la pregunta obvia se posó por sobre sus cabezas ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al Kazekage ese día para que estuviera tan feliz?

Todos menos Sakura, quien simplemente se le fue encima, abrazándole fuertemente—Sí…¡Claro que sí! Gracias a todos, de verdad.

Gaara le correspondió gustoso y la verdad fue que Kakashi estaba contento por cómo había resultado todo.

—Bueno, ya estuvo, Sakura. No te vayas a poner a llorar. —bromeó Ino, observando como su amiga se sacudía una lagrimita escurridiza luego de separarse del pelirrojo.

Kankuro se había puesto rojo al recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de Shizune-chan, igual que Hinata al despedirse de su "Gaara-kun" pero nadie más había notado aquello, pues todos se encontraban demasiado risueños, intentando adivinar las cosas maravillosas que les traería el futuro de ahora en adelante.

Y con un ultimo _Ja ne_ de Kakashi, todos los ninjas emprendieron su camino de regreso a Konoha.

.

.

Fin cap 23

* * *

_**(Editado: 22/08/2012/ Lo terminÉ POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN debo admitir que me costó demasiado editarlo! ATENCIÓN a la primera parte de las reflexiones Gaara en el despacho, no estaba en el guion original pero además (SPOILER) la escena completa se revelará a través de un flash back que tendrá Gaara en el cap 41. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando hacía estos capítulos tan largos? _)**_

**Nota de autora**

**AL FIN LO TERMINEEEEE, no el fic, el capitulo quiero decir xDDDD es que estuvo muy largo y cada vez que me sentaba transcribir algo me interrumpía fue muy desesperante u.u pero al fin ya esta listo, sin embargo no se crean aun falta mucho camino por recorrer.**

**Otra cosa, las clases recién comienzan significa que mis actualizaciones serán un poco mas lentas, en verdad lamento eso Un.n**

**Parece que en este capitulo hubo muchos sonrojos, el GaaHina recién comienza y apenas Gaara esta saliendo (muy rápido cabe resaltar) de una gran depresión, y aunque no se vean hasta dentro de muchos capítulos cuenten con que si habrá. En cuanto a Kankuro ejhemmm si ya se muchos dirán que me volví loca pero, se sentía algo atraído por Shizune, pero ella ni de cuenta xD no creo que ponga KanKuShizu es mas lo dudo mucho solo lo puse por un ataque de locura jejeje y para darle un toque cómico (seguro a muchos no les hizo gracia T.T)**

**Bueno como todos saben, o al menos la mayoría y los que no sepan se los recuerdo…(Kenka jala a Kakashi con una gran sonrisa)**

**Kenka¿Saben que día es mañana:D**

**Kakashi¿Ahhh Sábado? Un.n**

**Kenka: Seh también pero no es un sábado cualquiera no señor :D**

**Kakashi¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Kenka: Mañana es Sábado 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE :D**

**Kakashi¿?**

**Kenka: Mañana cumple años una persona muy especial, querida por todos…**

**Kakashi: (interrumpe) ¿El Papa? ¿La Hokage? ¿Tu hermana?**

**Kenka¿Cómo es posible? U¬¬ MAÑANA ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: Ahhh mira como si es verdad (Kakashi se lleva una mano a la nuca)**

**Kenka¡Y te voy a hacer un gran regalo! Ya veras ya veras**

**Kakashi¿Te pasaras a escritora de "ven ven paraíso"? ese seria el mejor de todos los regalos…**

**Kenka: (golpea ligeramente a Kakashi en la cabeza) ¡Claro que no! Mañana se vera :D y todos podrán verlo también**

**Kakashi: Ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que será T.T**

**Kenka¿Y como lo sabes?**

**Kakashi¿qué mas puedes regalarme tu? ¬¬**

**Kenka: Un.n jeje ya ya no arruines la sorpresa cumpleañero, oye que ya estas viejo eh ¿Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: (en una esquina oscura) ¿A quien le dices viejo?**

**Kenka: cierto si es que es cada día te veo mas joven apuesto a que no soy la única a quien no le interesa tu tan bien disimulada edad**

**Kakashi: Un.n ¿Si no? aunque tampoco es para tanto ¿Kenka?**

**Kenka: (estado: Babeando)**

**Kakashi: En vista de la …. "Situación" en la que se encuentra su autora yo daré las gracias por los reviews, y seré su anfitrión hasta que se vea en capacidad, muchas gracias a:**

**Grillito**

**aiora-chan**

**jessy moon 15**

**keri01**

**Nadyeli**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**-Mauret-**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Ellistriel**

**Muren**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Kakashi: Saludos especiales de mi parte a toda esta gente y la otra parte anónima que lee esta historia, y por sus comentarios a esta chica realmente le gustan yo no se porque pero se muere de felicidad cuando le llega uno, ammmm ¿Qué mas diría Kenka en este punto? (Kakashi mira a Kenka y se aleja unos pasos) Un.n ejhem ah si es verdad (saca un papelito y se carraspea la garganta) Para el club "quiero lemon" y un saludo especial para estas chicas (grito ahogado por parte de muchachas del foro) ejehm como iba diciendo, al parecer se ha decidido si hacer una escena con lemon no tan fuerte aunque salga después del lime así que estén pendientes por que esta cerca, con respecto a la historia, una misión peligrosa se acerca pero falta un poco para eso, después del desenlace de esta misión se dará por terminado el fic, ah pero no se preocupen he visto los cuadernos de Kenka son muy largos a pesar de que falta mucho el final ni siquiera esta escrito, bien supongo que es todo.**

**(Un hombre le hace señas a Kakashi desde un lado del escenario)**

**Kakashi¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Estas preguntas u.u… yo no soy bueno para esto pero a ver que puedo hacer.**

**-¿Qué sorpresas se encontraran Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune y Ton-Ton camino a casa? ¿Pasaran una buena noche en el bosque? ¿Konoha se habrá vuelto un desastre en manos de Jiraya? ¿Se volverá Kenka asociada de Jiraya para escribir novelas de come "come paradise"? ¿Estarán todos destinados a derramar el café mientras sostengan una conversación? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa" : Cap 24 Noche en el bosque-**

**Kakashi: Eso me suena muuuy bien jeje… estooo ya me voy (sudando frió) Ja ne! (Desaparece con un Pof)**

**Kenka: NADA DE SPOILERS KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII :K (Dice Kenka con un puño alzado)**

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	24. Noche en el Bosque

**Su más Bella Sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...

* * *

_**Cap 24 Noche en el Bosque**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Shizune, traes las muestras de las vacunas ¿no?

—Sí, Tsunade-sama. Aquí están— respondió la morena, de inmediato. Desde que habían salido de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena la conducta discordante de la Hokage había resultado, entre otras cosas, sospechosa.

—Bien —resopló. Unas veces, quería acelerar el paso; otras, se detenían sin razón. Los miembros de la escolta empezaban a preguntarse si había algo que no les estaban diciendo, pero como quiera que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a la Princesa de las Babosas, las horas pasaban en silencio. —, entonces paremos aquí.

Miró a Kakashi y él le devolvió la mirada cómplice. Era obvio que, como siempre, el Ninja Copia estaba muy anticipado a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, en comparación con sus compañeras Kunoichi, quienes anhelaban aunque fuese una mínima pista para descifrar qué estaba pasando.

Sakura pareció no poder soportar ni un minuto más aquella extraña incertidumbre porque, casi sin medir su tono de voz, se quejó de la irregular situación —Tsunade-sama, no hace ni cuatro horas que paramos a descansar desde que amaneció… A este paso tendremos que acampar otra vez —y era verdad. Habían partido con la supuesta meta de llegar a Konoha antes del amanecer, sólo para que terminaran acampando mucho antes de llegar a la frontera. Nada parecía tener sentido. —Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa ¿Tenemos o no tenemos prisa en llegar a la aldea?

La enervante mirada de reproche que le dirigió Tsunade, fue suficiente para sacarle a Sakura la vergüenza a borbotones —Cuida el tono de voz — fue casi un susurro, un filoso siseo entre aquellos dientes apretados que la hicieron desear haberse quedado callada. —.Están en una misión, así que guarden silencio y cumplan con las putas ordenes ¿Entendieron? _sin quejas_ —agregó, como para terminar de pulverizar cualquier otro indicio mudo y escondido de rebeldía.

Hatake sonrió ante las Kunoichi que pasaban saliva. Ya no les interesaba el porqué, Tsunade-sama estaba insoportablemente volátil y saber sólo eso les era más que suficiente para bajar la cabeza y morderse la lengua —Este es el último río que veremos antes de llegar a Konoha—comentó.

Sí, todo ninja que había ido a Sunagakure alguna vez, sabía eso. Era un buen lugar para parar a descansar, siempre y cuando no se hubiesen hecho ya _tres_ paradas innecesarias.

—Después de esto tendremos que apurar el paso y llegar a Konoha antes del anochecer— Ahí iba otra vez, la vieja y sus contradicciones. Pero Sakura siempre había sido una chica inteligente, y esta vez permaneció sabiamente callada.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hatake de repente.

Y sus palabras cobraron sentido segundos después. De la nada apareció una enorme bestia alada de ojos amarillos y con pinta de todo menos de ser amigable. Las Kunoichi Hyuga y Yamanaka, se colocaron en posición de defensa frente a la Hokage de inmediato, mientras que Kakashi y Sakura permanecieron al frente.

—Sakura, ponte adelante de Shizune— bramó el peligris y aunque la orden pareció extraña ya que desafiaba la posición de defensa base según la relación Jounin-Chunin para equipos mixtos, sin mencionar que Shizune fuera una Jonin en sí misma, Sakura asintió y obedeció.

El pájaro de enormes garras comenzó a atacar como todos esperaban, lanzándose en picada contra el equipo repetidas veces. Era muy rápido y esquivaba los contraataques con agilidad, no había que tener cuatro dedos de frente para entender que se trataba de una emboscada a la Hokage. Y sin embargo, para sorpresa de Haruno, después de una pausa en la que la criatura pareciera haberlo analizado, tomó un fuerte impulso con sus alas y se fue directo contra Shizune, y no contra Tsunade como fuera obvio en un principio.

—¿Qué?— sin perder tiempo tratando de resolver mentalmente cómo Kakashi había adivinado el próximo movimiento del animal, la pelirosa lanzó varios shurikens contra él pero como no parecieron afectarle, empujó a Shizune fuera del camino justo antes de que se les fuera encima y ambas terminaron barriendo el suelo sin elegancia. Una más lastimada que la otra, eso sí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sakura al instante, ya firme y lista para contraatacar, pero curiosa de que su compañera no lo estuviera también a su lado.

—Me acabo de dislocar el tobillo —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. —Estaré bien. —aseguró, procurando ponerse en pie tan pronto como su condición se lo permitiera. No así el enemigo, quien aparentemente no estaba dispuesto a perder una sola oportunidad de atacar a la castaña, mucho menos esperar a que se pusiera en pie.

Sakura aprovechó para redirigir chakra a sus puños, esperando el chance perfecto para mandarlo al otro lado del bosque de un golpe, cuando un grito de Shizune la hizo voltearse. —¡Las vacunas! —señaló horrorizada a unos metros de su posición.

Sakura no sólo se percató entonces del pequeño estuche plateado que brillaba a la luz del sol a unos metros de ellas, sino que además éste era el verdadero blanco de la bestia alada.

—¡Hay que protegerlas!— volvió a gritar y Sakura no necesitó escuchar nada más para lanzarse a su alcance antes que la bestia. La sombra del animal se deslizaba rápido por el suelo y temió no ganarle en su objetivo. Fue entonces cuando resonó un golpe sordo a sus espaldas, pero sin detenerse a preguntar, se hizo con una vuelta canela para recuperar el estuche y salir del camino.

—No te distraigas —escuchó a Kakashi decirle, quien además acababa de usar un Jutsu de tierra contra el animal y era el responsable de que ahora éste estuviera sacudiéndose para volver a emprender su vuelo. —¿Las tienes? —preguntó, sin quitar la vista de encima del enemigo que se elevaba ahora sobre ellos.

—Sí, pero…— vaciló revisando el pequeño estuche frío —aquí faltan dos muestras —concluyó con gravedad.

—¡A temperatura ambiente esas muestras no durarán!— gritó Tsunade por entre su escolta.

Sakura reparó nuevamente en las muestras. Así que para eso era el agua fría de río que a cada tanto se paraban a buscar… Claro que hubiera sido más fácil que Tsunade les advirtiera de su verdadera misión desde el comienzo, aunque conociéndola, seguramente debía tener una buena razón para no haberlo hecho ¡Joder! Más le valía tenerla, pensó sintiendo el ardor del raspón que se llevó al barrerse antes —Entonces debemos apurarnos.

—Pan comido —resopló Ino con soberbia —.Es sólo un pajarraco feísimo.

Y aquellas palabras parecieron tener efecto en el animal, porque emitió un chirrido ensordecedor antes de que al menos trece réplicas de suyas aparecieran volando a su alrededor. Todas precipitándose a atacar al instante. —Imposible ¡Son Clones de Sombras!— chilló Hinata tras evaluarlos con su Byakugan.

Pero ésta vez Kakashi sería más rápido, valiéndose del mismo Jutsu de tierra que había utilizado antes, creó altísimas columnas de roca que se elevaban abruptamente una detrás de otra, rodeándolos en un semicírculo, no sólo con el claro objetivo de derribar a las bestias, pero también de crear una barrera protectora entre ellos y su equipo.

Tuvo éxito pues logró atravesar a dos de las aves, obligando a las demás a rodear la fortaleza improvisada y ascendente. Una de ellas logró traspasar parte del muro, sin embargo, volviendo añicos algunas columnas justo por el lado donde se encontraba la Hokage. —¡Hinata!— le gritó Shizune ya que la Hyuga estaba más cercana a ella.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó, aventándose sobre él y cayendo del otro lado del agujero.

—Está bien, retiro lo dicho — comentó Yamanaka a regañadientes, acumulando chakra bajo sus pies y de un salto comenzando a correr por el muro de columnas crecientes desde donde se dispondría a atacar con sus shuriken, hasta eliminar a otro de los clones.

Sakura se puso en guardia para defenderse de aquél que se venía sobre ella, pero justo antes de poder guardar las muestras en la seguridad de su porta-shuriken, uno de los clones la embistió por la espalda, mandándolas, tanto a ella como a las muestras, a volar.

—¡Las muestras! —gritó Tsunade luego de haber hecho desaparecer otro de los clones con una patada.

—¡Eso no! —gritó Ino, saltando hacia atrás desde el muro, con una espectacular pirueta que le facilitaría interceptar uno de los frascos en el aire.

—Debemos acabar con esto rápido. —repuso Shizune, apresurándose a recuperar el frasco que Ino había rescatado.

Sakura se levantó adolorida y no perdió tiempo en tomar por el cuello a la bestia que la había embestido y estamparla contra el muro, donde desaparecería en una nube de humo. —¿Dónde está la otra muestra? —preguntó a Kakashi quien había aterrizado a su lado luego de haber derribado dos de los clones haciendo uso de un par de cuchillos kuani y su impecable instinto asesino.

Fue entonces cuando se percataron del brillo en el pico de una de las bestias en pleno vuelo. Pero éste no duró mucho en posesión del artefacto ya que una serie de agujas de chakra lo atravesaron, haciéndolo desaparecer al instante. Hinata atrapó la muestra de un salto, luego de haber hecho gala de su Chakra No Hari No Jutsu.

—Habrá que separarnos —dijo Kakashi sin bajar la guardia, observando a las cuatro aves restantes sobrevolarlos como buitres —Lo primordial es que esas muestras lleguen a Konoha lo antes posible y es probable que haya más enemigos por aquí. Hokage-sama, sugiero que las tome y se vayan, yo las alcanzaré más tarde.

—Tienes razón —respondió Tsunade —no podemos permitirnos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Hinata, has el favor de ayudar a Shizune. Nos vamos.

—Me parece bien. Yo me quedaré para apoyarlo —intervino Sakura.

—No, Sakura. Tú también ve con ellas, puede haber más enemigos adelante. —replicó Hatake, todavía en guardia.

—No me parece buena idea que te quedes solo aquí.

—No está en discusión, Sakura. Vete ya. —le respondió al tiempo que esquivaba nuevos ataques.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó Ino por encima del grupo, quienes ya se habían adelantado bastante.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se encargó de despejar el camino para ellas eliminando uno de los clones que las perseguían, valiéndose de kunais explosivos. —Esto no me da buena espina— Al darse vuelta, mientras decidía si irse o no, se percató de que Kakashi estaba acorralado por los tres pájaros restantes y aquello selló su decisión —No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Kakashi. Tsunade-sama tiene toda la ayuda que necesita —dijo para sí, lanzándose sin dudarlo sobre uno de ellos con la clara intención de molerlo a puñetazos, el único problema era que terminaba por eludirla y volver para atormentar al peligris. Le pareció extraño que muy a pesar de sus intentos para distraer a las bestias, éstas ni siquiera voltearan a verla ¿Por qué? Aquello la frustró mientras sopesaba los riesgos de atacarlos con más kunais explosivos que podrían terminar hiriendo a su mentor. Kakashi no parecía querer o necesitar su ayuda, pero no había forma de que ella se quedara de brazos cruzados ante aquella situación.

Antes de poner en práctica un nuevo plan de ataque, un tigre robusto con los mismos ojos brillantes y amarillos que había visto en el semblante de la bestia alada, salió de unos tupidos arbustos. Su instinto depredador tenía también sólo un objetivo y Sakura lo entendió tan pronto verlo. Detuvo el feroz ataque con una brutal embestida que los revolcaría a ambos por el suelo. Luego, acorralada bajo la bestia, aún aturdida por el inclemente choque contra su fornida corpulencia, evitaba que las imponentes fauces alcanzaran su cuello por centímetros. Sus ojos valientes batallaban con aquella sanguinaria mirada felina. La bestia estaba enfurecida por su intrusión pero la kunoichi era obstinada y no lo dejaría poner ni una garra sobre Kakashi.

Fue entonces cuando el Jonin intervino y se lo quitó de encima, cortándole el cuello con un kunai al instante y lanzando su cuerpo inerte lejos de la pelirosa. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle en qué momento se había desecho de los otros dos clones porque de inmediato la miró enojado —¡Te dije que te fueras con ellas!— pero el enemigo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener a Kakashi de espaldas frente a él.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó la pelirosa, empujándole, justo a tiempo para que el ave clavará sus garras en su espalda en lugar de la de él, elevándose y llevándola dejos de ahí.

—¡Sakura!— bramó el portador del Sharingan precipitándose por el bosque detrás el animal, que, para su desgracia, al desplazarse por los aires resultaba ser mucho más rápido y sabía de antemano que no tardaría en dejarlo atrás. No obstante, perdió totalmente su rastro cuando tuvo que defenderse de otro tigre que salió a su caza. —Maldición, Sakura— Kakashi se detuvo y tras matarlo, se hizo un corte en el dedo.

—Kuchiyose Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El débil crepitar de la leña carcomida, fue adornando lentamente el oscuro abismo de su inconciencia. Las sombras cálidas de una fogata empezaron a acariciar la penumbra de sus párpados, al compás de unas lenguas de fuego que la seducían con su danza de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, abstraída, adaptándose al punzante brillo de las llamas que seguían danzando no muy lejos, iluminando parte del bosque umbrío. —Me duele la espada — resopló. Le dolía todo. Su cuerpo, magullado ya bastante por las cruentas embestidas de la batalla anterior, se quejaba de la incómoda posición sobre un suelo metálico. —¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó, reuniendo fuerzas para obligarse a moverse —¡¿Es esto una jaula…?! ¡Ahg!— se quedó sin aliento, pues al precipitarse a examinar el lugar donde se encontraba cautiva, un afilado ardor la dejó paralizada, haciéndole tomar consciencia inmediata de la profundidad con que las heridas de su espalda debían estarla desfigurando sin la más mínima piedad —Dios… — alcanzó a susurrar en mitad de una lágrima escurridiza. Dolía un infierno.

—Yo podría ayudarte con tus heridas, si me dijeras dónde están…

—¿Ese maldito pájaro… me está hablando? —se preguntó a sí misma, muy quieta, reconociendo la silueta y los ojos brillantes de la bestia que los había atacado antes. Por Kami, si tan sólo pudiera ponerle las manos encima a aquel animal por un instante… —¡Ahhhhg!— chilló, deformando los barrotes sobre los que se había afincado durante el nuevo arrebato de ira.

—Sugiero que dejes de moverte —el pájaro se transmutó bruscamente en la figura de un hombre adulto, descalzo, de piel tostada y meticulosamente adornada por tatuajes extraños, que se extendían desde el tope de su cabeza rapada, recorriéndole los brazos desnudos, entreviéndose también en su pecho gracias al chaleco rojo abierto, hasta seguramente continuar por la piel de las piernas, cubiertas entonces por un pantalón de bombacho marrón —, las vendas que te he colocado provisionalmente no tenían ningún anestésico, mucho menos detendrán una hemorragia muy fuerte si sigues forcejeando. Dime dónde están y yo mismo me encargaré de curarte.

—¿Dónde está qué cosa? —replicó Sakura entre jadeos, pues resentía las heridas como fierros calientes que la atravesaban y se removían en su interior. Su chaqueta mostaza había desaparecido, probablemente destrozada en el momento en que le había clavado las garras. Pensar en que ese desconocido había tocado la piel bajo la franelilla blanca mientras había estado inconsciente, le ocasionaba náuseas. No lograba ver ninguna bandana distintiva u otra cosa que identificara al hombre, tan sólo una garra pendiendo de su cuello y un porta-shurikens en su pierna izquierda, que dejaba suponer que fuera zurdo. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Ikaru, líder del Clan Milenario de los que Cambian de Forma— posó sus escalofriantes ojos amarillos en los atormentados de Sakura —. Pero eso es irrelevante. Cuatro muestras debían ser transportadas hoy a Konoha, la Hokage tenía sólo dos —la enfrentó colérico con tan sólo los barrotes de por medio —¡¿Dónde están las otras dos?!

—Yo no tengo nada— respondió antes de aspirar profundamente y que no se notara la súbita debilidad que sacudía sus piernas, consecuencia del agudo dolor. Gracias a Dios no se le había ocurrido levantarse.

—Por supuesto que no tienes nada ¿Crees que si no te hubiera revisado, te estaría preguntando en dónde están? —bramó, dándole la espalda.

La mente de Sakura trabajaba rápido. Ya era de noche y todavía estaban en el bosque, lo que significaba que Ikaru debía conocer el terreno como la palma de su mano si Kakashi no los había podido encontrar aún. Pero Kakashi era también muy difícil de despistar, así que si este tipo lo había logrado, lo más probable es que se hubiera dedicado a huir todo ese tiempo después de que la capturara y ella se desmayara. Ahora estaba claro para ella que este hombre podía ser un habilidoso ladrón pero definitivamente no un luchador. Por eso quería saber dónde estaban las otras muestras, pues las que tenía Tsunade le eran simplemente inalcanzables. Era una lástima que su actual condición le impidiera pulverizarle la quijada, sin embargo, eso no le impediría robarle tiempo— Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría ¿Para qué las quieres, fenómeno?

El sujeto inhaló profundamente como intentando contenerse y su semblante histérico enseguida se menguó—¿No eres muy inteligente, verdad? —se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Planeo _usarlas_. Desarrollaré una cepa incluso más fuerte que la Peste de la Arena Roja y comercializaré su vacuna.

—_"¿Más poderosa que la peste de la arena roja? Imposible ¿Tendrá alguna idea de lo que está diciendo? Aunque hablara en serio, no puedo permitirlo. Sólo tengo que ganar un poco más de tiempo hasta que llegue alguien" — _se dijo—El único idiota eres tú ¿Cómo esperas que te diga donde están después de contarme eso? — El dolor en su espalda era palpitante, insoportable, no debía dejar que lo notara.

Ikaru rió sardónico, acercándose más a la jaula —Así que era verdad eso de que a los de Konoha les gusta jugar, menos mal me vine preparado— contestó, rodeándola —Hice bien al traerte aquí. ¿Sabes? Porque a mí también me encanta jugar — se dirigió hasta una tela en el suelo que contenía diversos utensilios quirúrgicos que Sakura no tardó en reconocer, todos en muy mal estado —.Eventualmente tú o tu compañero cederán.

—¿Compañero? —repitió Sakura. Una de las cosas para las que estaba entrenada para hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, era proteger el factor sorpresa, pues tarde o temprano enviarían a alguien y aunque el enemigo insinuara saberlo, ella debía negarlo.

—No te hagas la tonta. Sé muy bien que él era el ninja asignado para esta misión. Traté de aislarlo pero tenías que atravesarte… —gruñó casi con asco y Sakura sospechó por primera vez en el día que quizás había metido la nariz donde no la habían llamado y que esa "separación" sugerida por Kakashi, no había sido tan espontánea como había pensado—.Realmente me molesto cuando las cosas no salen como las planeo y en este momento estoy _muy_ molesto, Kunoichi. Llevo tiempo planificando esto. Por suerte, dejé algunas pistas para él —volvió a acercarse, taladrándola con aquella desequilibrada mirada —.Jugaremos ahora, pero sólo un rato, porque te necesito viva. Y si resulta que realmente no sabes nada, más te vale rezar porque tu compañero, el enmascarado o al que manden, sí lo sepa. Porque si resultan ser nada más que un par de chivos expiatorios de Konoha, supongo que esto simplemente se convertirá en una triste pérdida más para tu aldea.

Sakura permaneció perpleja —¿Me estás diciendo que… tendiste una trampa… deliberadamente… para _Kakashi?_— pero él no entendió su conmoción.

—¿Existe algún otro tipo de trampa que no sea deliberada? —bufó como si fuera obvio — La sentencia de muerte se firmó tan pronto empezó a seguirme.

—Sí ¡La tuya! —replicó la joven Kunoichi todavía sin podérselo creer. Tenía que ser una broma, Ikaru no había tendido una trampa, había atraído al Ninja Copia a un lugar remoto y alejado ¡_A propósito_! Sakura no sabía si preocuparse o reírse a carcajadas, pues sólo una persona de increíble poder o desmesurada estupidez podría estar tranquila en un momento así. Pero ahora también sabía que el tipo no andaba sólo, pues de otro modo no hubiera podido saber los detalles de la misión que habían asignado a Kakashi. Viéndolo así, ahora empezaba a entender por qué había insistido tanto en que se fuera con las demás y con la posición en la que estaba ahora, quizás se le hiciera un poco más fácil manipularlo. ¿Qué tanta gente estaría escondida ahora entre las sombras, listos para una emboscada? ¡Odiaba que la usaran contra Kakashi! —¡Sólo espera a que salga de aquí y te ponga las manos encima, maldito imbécil!

Los vendajes de su espalda comenzaban a teñirse de rojo mientras ella forcejeaba los barrotes desesperadamente, doblegándolos como plastilina. Pensó que si no hacía algo para detener pronto el dolor punzante de sus heridas abiertas, vomitaría. Aunque poco le importara sufrir un poco si así lograba reunir suficiente Chakra en sus manos como para liberarse de la jaula y romperle los huesos a Ikaru, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para sufrir una hemorragia que luego no tendría fuerzas para curar. A pesar de comprender que su vida dependía de cuán quieta permaneciera, no conseguía calmarse ¡Era tan desesperante que aquel dolor la inhabilitara así!

—Calma, pequeña fierecilla.—dijo, mientras dirigía la mano a un artefacto en su oído que no había visto —.Parece que tendremos que jugar luego. Nuestro invitado se acerca— dijo, antes hacer uso de una pequeña bola de humo cuyo contenido violáceo arremetió de inmediato contra el sistema nervioso de la chica.

—¿Dormir? ¡Cómo que dormir! … ¡Tú no sabes con quien…! ¡No conoces a…! —la lengua empezó a enredársele y encontraba cada vez más dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos después de cada inhalación —Si le pones un dedo encima yo…— lo que quedaba de barrotes comenzó a rebelársele de las manos hasta que finalmente volviera a caer inconsciente.

El guerrero del Clan que Cambia de Forma dirigió entonces su mirada al oscuro bosque una vez más.

—Al fin llegaste— en seguida, la silueta de un hombre alto se desdibujó de las sombras que engullían al bosque mientras se acercaba a la fogata.

Ikaru lo miró detenerse a unos metros. El hombre permaneció en silencio mientras observaba con seriedad alternativamente la jaula tras sí y a él. La mirada del extraño era indescifrable, no sabía si estaba exhausto, molesto o aliviado, de lo único que estaba seguro era que su ojo carmesí era tan perturbador como dispar.

Sin más éste, comenzó a avanzar hacia la jaula, dispuesto a llevarse a su rehén como quien camina por su casa.

—Un paso más y rociaré veneno dentro de esa jaula. Para cuando pases sobre mí y logres sacarla, estará muerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— habló Kakashi finalmente, sin mucha ceremonia o rigidez, como quien no tiene tiempo que perder, ni paciencia para negociar.

—Las vacunas que transportas —fue su respuesta. No le gustaba para nada la actitud desdeñosa de su contrincante, pues que no lo tomaran en serio lo irritaba.

—¿Te refieres a éstas?— el peligris sacó un par de frasquitos del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y se los mostró.

—Si me las entregas voluntariamente, los dejaré ir — parecía que el ninja de Konoha cooperaría sin dilaciones u oposiciones estúpidas, como debía ser, directo al punto. Ikaru sonrió complacido al verlo acercar con la guardia baja —Sabes, te has tardado una eternidad en llegar, suerte que mi rehén fuera mujer —respiró profundamente— .Aunque no me guste el rosa, si se hubiera prolongado más… —sonrió.

Kakashi se detuvo justo a dos pasos de él. Su mirada oscura no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Sus hombros relajados no escondían alguna tensión. No había nada en su presencia que advirtiera de peligro mortal o eventual al nativo del País del Viento y sin embargo, al extender su mano para recibir las muestras…

—¡Hey! —Kakashi había lanzado con fuerza los frascos al cielo, ocasionando que Ikaru se transmutara a su forma animal para alcanzarlos mediante el vuelo — ¡Hug! — y allí fue cuando todo se tiñó de rojo. Una de las estacas más gruesas de la fogata, acababa de atravesarle la espina dorsal de la bestia, ocasionando que volviera a su forma original. El grave daño ocasionó de inmediato que no sintiera nada del cuello para abajo, no obstante, en lugar de caer al suelo, se vio fuertemente sujetado por el hombre con máscara y ropa ahora salpicados de su sangre.

El tipo exhaló en un gemido cuando tuvo la mitad de cara enterrada dolorosamente entre las brasas encendidas —De lo único que tienes suerte es que no me guste la carne de buitre — gruñó con amargura el peligris.

—¿Qué…?

—¿De verdad creíste que un resentido mediocre, como tú, representaría alguna amenaza para Konohagakure? —mientras Kakashi hablaba y lo restregaba cerca de la fogata, su clon soltaba la estaca y se dirigía a Sakura, donde procedería a liberarla utilizando el Raikiri de ser necesario.

—¿Cómo nos descubriste… cómo es que no…? —tosió junto a un borbotón de sangre.

Kakashi lo sujetó del cuello — El único motivo por el que estás aquí en primer lugar es porque nosotros mismos filtramos los datos de la salida de la Hokage a propósito.

—Mentira, incluso así nuestra barrera de sangre… ¡Ahg!— Kakashi removió la cabeza más cerca del fuego.

—Hay pocas cosas que pueden esconderse de este ojo —le interrumpió mientras otros de sus clones salían del bosque con los cuerpos ensangrentados de animales muertos entre sus brazos. Osos, tigres, aves... le obligó a mirarlos — y resulta que su famoso jutsu de transmutación no es una de ellas, puedo ver perfectamente a través de él. — Kakashi señaló sus réplicas—.Al confundir su olor con el del bosque, los clones de tierra llegan a ser muy sigilosos ¿No te parece? hasta a la nariz más aguda pueden despistar. Sólo bastó esta pequeña distracción para que los míos frustraran con un certero movimiento de Kunai, esta patética emboscada que tanto te costó planear.

—Hermanos…— gimoteó Ikaru al ver, impotente, como uno por uno eran amontonados sin cuidado los cuerpos de sus hermanos dentro del fuego. Ninguno supo qué los atacó.

Kakashi lo obligó a mirar de cerca cómo se consumían dentro del hambriento fuego, tan cerca que algunas chispas lo quemaban —Cuando me asignaron esta misión, había sólo una cosa que no lograba entender — recordó entonces, cómo al salir de la oficina de la Hokage, después de su reunión con Jiraya, antes de embarcarse en su viaje a Sunagakure, el mismo Ibiki Morino lo había abordado con una misión rango "S".

Rumores de que la vacuna de la Peste de la Arena Roja estaba próxima a ser descubierta, y que el Clan Milenario de los que Cambian de Forma tenía pensado robársela, se habían filtrado desde los informes del propio Departamento de Tortura e Investigación de Konoha. Por lo tanto, su verdadera misión, al igual que la de Hyuga y Yamanaka, había sido siempre procurar la seguridad de dichas muestras mientras eran transportadas a la aldea pero, más concretamente, la de Kakashi era tachar del libro Bingo el nombre de Ikaru Tsasumo. Que, al deducir junto a Ibiki que esta sería la mejor oportunidad que tendrían para intentar una emboscada y tras tender el anzuelo, la misión se había tornado cosa de "matar dos pájaros de un tiro"; de manera infalible, cabe destacar, considerando que el Sharingan de Kakashi debía poder distorsionar la única ventaja que el enemigo tenía a su favor. Lo demás se resumió en caminar y esperar. Y se hubiera quedado así de no ser por la imprudencia de su ex-alumna, pero esa era otra historia.

Kakashi continuó — Y esa cosa era: ¿El Clan Milenario de los que Cambian de Forma? ¿Por qué un clan tan pacífico y antiguo, reconocido justamente por su devoción a la medicina natural, recurriría tan de repente a la extorsión y el terrorismo contra otras aldeas? Investigando un poco más por mi cuenta, lo pude entender, Ikaru Tsasumo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —exhaló, con la mitad del rostro ya irreversiblemente desfigurado.

Kakashi le alzó la cabeza manchada de ceniza sujetándolo por el cuello y respondió—Tú no tienes nada que ver con ese clan, eres sólo un miembro expulsado por su peligrosa ambición de poder. El rey, tu padre, no te dejó como sucesor al morir por considerar arcaico el sistema monárquico y decidir erradicarlo. La noticia no te gustó nada y por intentar un golpe de Estado, junto a esos rebeldes a quien llamas "hermanos" fuiste exiliado. Por eso planeaste todo esto... La Peste de la Arena Roja… revivir el dolor y la desgracia de una nación ¿Y por qué? ¿Por venganza, por poder, por orgullo? Patético. —lo devolvió a la tierra de un solo golpe, donde empezaría a gritar por el nuevo contacto con las brasas rojas.

Se levantó entonces y procedió a tomar a Sakura con cuidado de los brazos de su clon. Comenzó a caminar con calma lejos de los respiros agonizantes de su enemigo cuyo rostro ardía lentamente y su semblante de suavizó al mirar a Sakura. Se había acordado también que Ibiki se molestó con él por las prisas con las que iba ese día, recordaba textualmente haberle dicho que no tenía tiempo de esperar por Ino o Hinata y que ya se las arreglarían cuando llegaran a Suna; por supuesto a Morino no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia la rebeldía atípica y chocante del Ninja Copia, pero a Kakashi eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ese día lo único que tenía en la mente era volver a estrechar a la pelirosa entre sus brazos.

Sakura…

Él no era dado a hacer sufrir más de la cuenta a sus enemigos, él no era dado a tantas cosas y sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, allí estaba. Completamente fuera de sí.

—Esto… no ha…terminado—bramó Ikaru impulsado por el intenso dolor. Kakashi no entendía de dónde aquel sujeto sacaba fuerza para seguir discutiendole

—Nunca empezó —le respondió por sobre su hombro antes de volverse sobre los talones sin decir nada más.

—¿Quién eres? —exhaló finalmente moribundo entre dolorosos quejidos y tras un último grito de frustración.

—Ya te lo dirán en el infierno —si es que había uno. De ser así estaba seguro que por allá debían saberse su nombre muy bien, para bien o para mal ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos había enviado allí y si era por Sakura no perdería la oportunidad de hacerle el viaje lo más doloroso posible a quien fuese.

Una mirada fugaz era la única señal que siete de sus ocho perros necesitaban para destrozar vivo al individuo. Pakkun llevaba las verdaderas muestras a Konoha, después de todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura despertaba por tercera vez en el día, no era raro que sintiera los músculos atrofiados. Esta vez se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre una superficie suave y cálida y de inmediato supo que se trataba de un _futon_. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró dentro de una especie de cabaña muy pequeña, aunque saltaba a la vista que llevara algún tiempo abandonada, la luz de una vela era más que suficiente para volverla acogedora. Eso y el hecho de que Kakashi se encontrara sentado a su lado de brazos cruzados, sin su chaleco, tan tranquilo... Si había logrado relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido recostado de esa pared, sólo significaba una cosa: Ikaru estaba muerto.

—Kakashi— susurró, posando suavemente una mano en su pierna.

—Sakura —respondió él, abriendo los ojos al instante y soñoliento, desperezando los hombros.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No muy lejos de Konoha,—se inclinó junto a ella recibiendo la mano entre la suya y restándole importancia a la pregunta, necesitaba un sitio donde poder atenderla rápido y aquel pequeño refugio abandonado le había venido como anillo al dedo para pasar la noche—.No pensé que despertarías hasta mañana.

—Estoy harta de dormir— respondió con dulce sonrisa —.Pero si no me hubiera despertado ¿Te habrías quedado ahí sentado toda la noche? —sabía que la pregunta era tonta pero no pudo evitar hacerla, le encantaba tentarlo y ahora que podía, no perdería ni una oportunidad.

—Ese _futon_ es muy pequeño para los dos —negó él con inocencia.

—Entonces, de verdad creíste que me incomodaría mucho al despertar en este pequeño _futon_ a tu lado…— Sakura era buena planteando con sarcasmo hipotéticos escenarios.

—Más bien, creí que le incomodaría a tus heridas —sonrió y Sakura se derritió como la mantequilla. —¿Cómo te sientes? —agregó, sin soltarle la mano.

—Cómoda — bromeó. Se enserió sólo luego de tomar una profunda inhalación, como analizando el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo — ya no me duele nada — y miró por sobre su hombro donde se notaba una especie de pasta verde —¿Hiciste un ungüento a partir de hierbas anestésicas? ¡Estoy impresionada!

Kakashi se levantó a rebuscar algo entre el equipaje de ella, que en algún momento había recuperado y, con fingido aire de ofendido, protestó —Sólo porque tú seas una heroína de la medicina, no significa que los demás Jounin seamos unos completos incompetentes al tratar una herida —volvió a su puesto con el botiquín y un recipiente de agua limpia en las manos —. En especial si ese Jonin fue capitán ANBU. — presumió, con una nueva sonrisa. —. A los quince años, que no se te olvide.

¿Quién hacía alardes prepotentes ahora? Se preguntó la Kunoichi divertida —No quise que sonara así.

—Lo sé. Pero por si te lo preguntabas, ese _futon_ también está limpio —señaló, retirando delicadamente la tela que la arropaba, pues había tenido que cortar la franelilla empapada de sangre y la malla que usaba bajo ésta, para poder trabajar sobre su espalda.—.Cambiemos esas vendas ¿Te parece?

Sakura cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo —Tonto —. Cruzó los brazos bajo su quijada y trató de mantenerse relajada tanto para facilitarle el trabajo, como para que no se notara lo apenada que estaba al verse de torso desnudo frente a él. Mientras Kakashi retiraba el ungüento y enjuagaba las heridas, ella trataba de disimular los leves pinchazos que sentía cuando el agua oxigenada hacía contacto con su piel. Estaba matando la infección.

Suspiró.

Los leves pinchazos eran sólo eso, leves. Pero quizás no le fuera tan fácil disimular las reacciones que emergían por reflejo de su cuerpo al recordar el terrible dolor que había sufrido hace tan poco. _—"Maldito pájaro"—_ pensó.

Y Kakashi no podría estar más de acuerdo. La espalda de Sakura era una imagen realmente triste, que agradeció no pudiera ver. Debajo de la gruesa capa de hierba verde, la misma cremosa piel nívea que lo volvía loco, yacía ahora desgarrada por unos profundos zarpazos que la habían dejado totalmente desfigurada. —¿Cómo se ve? —la oyó preguntar.

— Verde —respondió sin titubear.

—Me refiero a si necesitaré puntos— resopló en medio de un vano intento por mirar.

—Ya las cerré. No será una obra de arte…

—¿Cómo las mías? — interrumpió sonreída.

Kakashi le siguió el juego — Vivirás—. Y ella ensanchó su sonrisa, tan ajena… Las heridas eran mucho más brutales de lo que él jamás le admitiría en cara.

Cuando Kakashi destapó los ensangrentados vendajes que Ikaru le había puesto sin mucho cuidado, el alma y sus colores se le habían ido a los pies. El dolor había sido su principal preocupación desde el inicio. Se impresionó tanto con los tajos de carne viva sobresalientes, que mientras la cosía, había enviado a sus perros a buscar tanta hierba anestésica como les fuera posible encontrar y preparó tanto ungüento, que se le abrió un agujero en el guante. En esos momentos, no había querido ni pensar que Sakura despertase de pronto y tuviera que enfrentarse de nuevo a un dolor así, de modo que no escatimó en su uso.

—A propósito ¿Dónde estaban mis cosas? No sabía si Ikaru se había desecho de ellas. —habló la Kunoichi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de repente.

—Pakkun fue quien las encontró, creo que dijo algo acerca de un champú — Sakura sonrió y agregó otro comentario respecto a cómo le parecía increíble que todavía usaran la misma fragancia, pero él no le prestaba mucha atención a sus esfuerzos por romper el silencio. Se dedicaba a remover los restos de sangre seca con suavidad, consolándose en que al menos el cicatrizante había actuado rápido.

Suturarla había sido más difícil de lo que le hubiera gustado. No es que fuera la primera vez que tratara una herida así –y es que las de la guerra habían sido, ciertamente, para él y sus camaradas, las peores-, pero emocionalmente, esta vez no le resultó fácil encarar los crudos resultados de tan atroz ataque contra un ser querido.

Como su primera y única pupila, Sakura había sido siempre muy especial para él, y no sólo porque le había recordado de inmediato a Rin —a quien, demás no estaba decir, había fallado estrepitosamente en proteger—. Ella fue la inocente niña a los celosos ojos de su maestro desde el primer día que la tuvo en su equipo, prioridad absoluta en los momentos de peligro; su _debilidad_. Por ello, no extraña que protegerla siempre se le hubiera dado tan natural. No obstante, en algún momento de su vida que todavía le costaba trabajo precisar, esa protección se había vuelto una necesidad. Ahora, Sakura lo era todo para él y arriesgar su vida por ella no era una obligación, sino un instinto ciego. Entonces ¿Cómo había podido permitir que le sucediera algo así?

—¿Pasa algo? —su dulce voz lo había vuelto a sacar de sus atormentados pensamientos —¿Por qué tan callado?— no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido quieto en silencio, pero el que hubiera sido sin duda había llamado la atención de la pelirosa —¿Hay algo malo con mis heridas?

Kakashi apartó el botiquín de su vista. ¡¿Cómo había podido siquiera dejar que la tocaran?! —Esto es mi culpa —dijo de pronto, tomando a la Kunoichi por sorpresa.

Sakura se incorporó un poco para verlo por sobre el hombro. Su mirada vacía permanecía perdida entre su espalda, el porte que había tomado emanaba la solemnidad con la que se velaba a un cadáver y ella entonces entendió que había subestimado las repercusiones que traería a su relación, lo poco acostumbrado que estaba él a verla lesionada.

—Kakashi —llamó —, estoy bien. Mírame —insistió ante su desdén —, estoy bien. Esto —señaló— es sólo un rasguño.

Como instintiva respuesta, él chasqueó; molesto, sí, consigo mismo —Tú no entiendes.

—Por supuesto que entiendo. Lo normal es que la de las heridas feas sea otra persona, no yo. Lo normal es que un Ninja Médico se aleje lo más posible del peligro y trate de preservarse intacto para poder atender a los caídos. No se supone que deba ser yo la convaleciente en esta cama, no se supone que deba ser yo la arriesgada pero lo fui y el costo son estas heridas —Sakura hizo una mueca —. Y no me arrepiento. ¿Sabes? Realmente me disgusta cuando te echas la culpa de todo, Kakashi. Simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te atacaban ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Rompí la segunda regla del Sistema Oficial de los Ninja Médicos, nadie me obligó, fue _mi_ culpa. —sin dejar de hablar, Sakura había posicionado una mano en su espalda con suficiente esfuerzo como para alcanzar las heridas más graves con su _Palma Recuperadora_. Kakashi entonces veía sobrecogido cómo el aura turquesa que desprendía, poco a poco sanaba la carne maltratada — .No estás acostumbrado a verme padecer de heridas que no sean leves, eso es todo. Ya te acostumbrarás, porque, créeme, las he sufrido antes y las seguiré sufriendo.

Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia cuando ella retiró su mano dejando atrás tan sólo unos paños de piel rosada que marcaban, como una sombra, los lugares donde aquella ave perversa había clavado sus garras.

—Puedes retirar los puntos ahora —le dijo, volviendo a hundir la cabeza entre los brazos y dejándolo con la duda de si estaba o no enojada.

Kakashi se quitó los guantes y removió los hilos con suavidad, inmediatamente después pasó la yema de sus dedos curiosos por sobre la piel restaurada. Tan tierna, tan pura, tan _exquisita._

A Sakura la sacudió un violento escalofrío cuando sintió sus labios tibios cosquilleándole la espalda. —Kakashi…— suspiró, pero él no iba a dejar que lo interrumpiera. Siguió borrando con sus besos cualquier dolencia, no sólo física. Las punzadas dolor se transformaron en briosas corrientes eléctricas que penetraban directamente en su vientre, dejándola muy quieta y expectante ¿Qué debía hacer? Su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado, mermado por el placer.

Al parecer, ella ignoraba lo mucho que lo provocaba el que sacara a relucir su indomable carácter.

Con devoción, las manos ásperas de Kakashi delineaban su menuda silueta, desde la delicada curvatura de su cintura y la expansión tímida de sus costillas al respirar, hasta la caída elegante de sus hombros, en un recorrido siempre ascendente que imitaba el de la sangre encendida de ella mientras se le iba acumulando en las mejillas. Había fantaseado con besarla de aquella manera tantas veces, tantas noches en vela… lo recordó mientras la suturaba y prometió cumplirlo cuando ella se hubiera sanado, después de todo. Sakura cerró los ojos, queriendo grabar el tacto de esas manos por siempre en su memoria, del peso firme de su definida musculatura sobre ella, de su calidez, de su consuelo…

Kakashi apartó los mechones rosados de su nuca y la masajeó con recelo. Sintió la piel de ella erizarse bajo sus furtivos labios, que continuaron el recorrido hasta alcanzar tiernamente su oído —No, no entiendes, Sakura — susurró sobre él, notando cómo ella se estremecía ante su aliento tibio —. Tú no entiendes lo importante que eres para mí —continuó, alcanzando con los mismos labios anhelantes su definida clavícula. —.No te imaginas las cosas que haría por ti —le dijo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, más que impregnándose de su esencia, embriagándose con su aroma. —Las que he hecho, las que haré…

Su voz, teñida del mismo tono autoritario que empleaba al impartir una orden, parecía ahora oscurecida por la culpa de un egoísmo irresponsable y a la vez inevitable. Entre jadeos, Sakura no lograba articular una respuesta, simplemente lo escuchaba hablar y se embelesaba con la resonancia grave de su voz atravesándole el cuerpo —Desearía que todo fuera como antes, donde sólo tenía que quitarte del camino y te quedabas allí, quieta, donde yo podía protegerte con la certeza de que no harías nada estúpido —decía, al tiempo que otra mano escurridiza se perdía bajo su estómago y, deslizándose entre partes prohibidas, la hacía vibrar.

—Kakashi…—gimió, extasiada ante sus expertos toques.

Antes todo era más fácil para ambos, ninguno lo dudaba, cuando todavía no había nacido aquella pasión impetuosa, cuando él podía vivir sin ella y ella era perfectamente feliz sin él. —Desearía simplemente poder morir si algo te llegase a pasar… — y Kakashi lo deseaba porque hoy, cuando vivían las consecuencias de un destino caprichoso, hoy que sus ojos habían sido sellados por el pacto cruel e involuntario de un amor inexorable, era evidente que sin ella, no tendría fuerzas ni siquiera para morir y su alma, se aferraría a un limbo eterno de sufrimiento. —Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí, nunca más.

Ante estas graves palabras, ella se volteó para mirarlo —¿Kakashi? —su cara sonrosada y ojos flameantes, reflejaban la moribunda luz de una vela, que al parecer, acababa de contagiarla de su nostalgia.

Allí, se encontró con su mirada férrea. Dos ojos dispares que la doblegaban sin ningún esfuerzo, impidiéndole tanto como siquiera pestañear; dos orbes inquebrantables que penetraban en los suyos, allá, hasta tocar su alma y reclamarla como suya quizás sin quererlo. Una mirada bicolor, fúlgida de pasión; no podía ser casualidad, resaltaba la severidad de cada aspecto de su declaración. _Cada oración_, _cada palabra_, había sido fiel reflejo de su voluntad y sentimientos, no había cabida a ninguna duda. Kakashi sería siempre, a partir de ese momento, el único hombre en el mundo que podría mirarla así. Y fue entonces cuando entendió, allí mismo, mientras la flama de la vela se consumía, en esa noche húmeda en la cabaña del bosque, que en algún momento de su vida él había dejado de ser su sensei, su compañero, su amigo… pues con certeza supo que ya ni siquiera miraba a un hombre cualquiera, sino que le devolvía la mirada al que indiscutiblemente se había convertido en el único y definitivo amor de su vida.

A partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, pues esa noche, mientras se desnudaban, sobraban las palabras. Llegaron al punto donde se miraban con ojos brillantes el uno al otro, como sólo los amantes podían, cediendo lentamente a la efusión de pasión que traspasaba sus cuerpos y que poco a poco empezaba a calentar sus pieles, rozándolas, acariciándolas, probándolas, _amándolas_. Con devoción y ternura, con entrega y curiosidad, con efervescencia y furor. Impacientes los dos, totalmente enamorados.

Sakura lo había recibido entre sus delicados brazos, dispuesta. Dispuesta a entregarse a él, no sólo en cuerpo pero en espíritu. Y mientras Kakashi la devoraba con sus labios y la aprisionaba bajo su pecho como un animal ávido de su carne, ella intentaba decirle todo con mil caricias, que no por finas menos impetuosas. Intentaba decirle que lo amaba tanto como él a ella, que podían estar juntos y juntos desvanecerse en la promesa de una eternidad de fidelidad y compañía. Que juntos podían ser felices.

A medida que Kakashi le hacía el amor, la línea difusa entre el delirio y la cordura los había hecho prisioneros de un limbo perfecto de placer, uno donde el tiempo se detenía sólo para ellos, uno donde esa pequeña brecha de mundo estaba en paz y donde se sentían inalcanzables de todo mal.

Uno donde se sentían completos.

Desde la lejanía del bosque siete perros vigilaban el perímetro a la vez que descansaban alrededor del pequeño refugio, desde donde lo único que se distinguía era una débil luz de vela proveniente del interior de una ventana, que poco a poco se fue consumiendo, tal cual como ambos en su pasión.

.

.

Fin Cap 24

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**/**

_**(Editado 10/03/2013 por fiiiiin … pensé seriamente en rescribir un Lemon, pero concluí que no iba acorde a la intención original de este capítulo, donde el objetivo principal era esclarecer los sentimientos que Kakashi y Sakura tenían el uno por el otro y el nuevo nivel que había alcanzado su relación [nótese cuando Sakura admite por primera vez que se encuentra frente al amor de su vida, y no cualquier otro enamoramiento pasajero]. La intención era que quedara suave y romántico con ligeros tintes de erotismo, lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación, espero haber cumplido)**_

_**\**_

**¡Hola! Bueno para mi (debo admitir u.u) fue particularmente difícil tipear este cap, me imagino sabrán por que, aunque este no es el cap donde salga un verdadero lemon y que mas bien haya terminado como lime o (si, eso es lo que es xD) tengo que admitir que no soy buena para esto… tratar de hacer que pareciera lo mas romántico posible sin involucrar a los personajes en una situación vergonzosa u obscena pero evitando cambiar su personalidad original, ok no fue fácil xD por eso es muy importante para mi esta vez, que me digan su opinión ya que esto es como algo nuevo para mi y no se si salio bien o salio mal, de hecho estoy segura de que no es completamente lemon como se supone que debería ser, ya haber que pasa en el cap 26 donde se supone que estaría el verdadero lemon pero primero necesito sus opiniones y así veo si lo modifico para que sea mas parecido a este o lo dejo como esta, pero una cosa si es segura: no escribiré lemon en muchoooo tiempo, por lo menos hasta que pase del trauma u.u tendré que conformarme con lime ligero xD**

**Celebrando que LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS xDDD muchas gracias a todos ustedes T.T soy tan …snif…snif… felizzzzzzz TToTT los quiero! Gracias gracias T.T feliz dia del review 202 xDDD. Lo recordare por siempre u.u**

**Voy a mandar un saludo especial a un amigo mió que ya había mencionado en otra oportunidad Baltazar S. ahora conocido en FF como Tsunokun (sera que me conoces por que estudias con migo U¬¬) BIENVENIDO A FanFiction! amiwis :D**

**Y también un saludo para Kendrix Princess que te registraste solo para dejarme un review T.T grax amiga y Bienvenida a FnFiction ;)**

**Ah y parece que conteste una sola pregunta del cap anterior Respuesta: que buena noche pasaron en el bosque sip n.n fue una buena noche jejejeje OoO xP. Del resto la historia va con buen pie un poco lento pero ahí vamos, como dije antes recién comienzo el liceo asi que actualizare mas lentamente u.u sin embargo subiré otra historia pronto de la cual ya tengo varios cap's tipeados, será mas corta, para que tengan noticias de que estoy viva O.O ya que últimamente hago los cap's de "Su más bella sonrisa" muy largos… Fuera de esto, no me vayan a matar cuando vean el titulo del próximo cap Un.n.**

**Una aclaracion, cuando Shizune y Sakura cayeron al suelo y sakura advirtio que faltaban dos frascos, los tenia Kakashi n.n**

**Ya puedo comenzar a mandar saludos a todos los seguidores de esta historia que dejan reviews! xD Muchos saludos a:**

**Ellistriel**

**yuky-san02**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Kendrix Princess**

**keri01**

**aidee03**

**jessy moon 15**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**-Mauret-**

**tsunokun**

**Grillito**

**Gracias T.T tan lindos ustedes siempre me apoyan TToTT, bueno ya se lo que están pensando ¿Y donde esta Hatake y su nariz enmascarada? Estooo pues ejhem Un.n ya se pudieron dar cuenta de que ahorita esta medio ocupado O/O, pero si quieren me dejan su mensaje y yo con gusto se lo paso :D**

**-¿Qué sorpresas guarda el mañana fuera de esa cabaña¿Qué paso con Tsunade y las demás Kunoichis¿Llegarian a tiempo a Konoha¿Shizune estará mejor de su tobillo¿Se puede volver a "In-locar" el tobillo con chakra¿Pakkun llegaría a salvo a Konoha con todo y los frascos¿Qué fue de Ton-ton que no asomo sus patitas durante todo el cap¿Lo abran dejado en olvidado cuando acamparon la primera vez¿Se encontraran viejos amigos de camino a casa? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el prox cap de "Su más bella sonrisa" Cap 25: ¡Sorpresa Dattebayo!**

**Listo ahora pueden poner cancioncita de ending xD**

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: Kenka1804 O/O**


	25. ¡Sorpresa Dattebayo!

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**Cap 25 ¡Sorpresa Dattebayo!**_

* * *

La mañana resplandecía por sobre las montañas de papel que la Hokage tenía acumuladas en su escritorio. Muy para el pesar de Shizune, resulta que sí había alguien en el mundo más desordenado que la Princesa de las Babosas. Gracias a Jiraiya-sama, tardaría días en volver a hacer de aquel lugar un despacho decente y presentable, razón por la cual se encontrara de escoba en mano a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

El Sanin había desaparecido de la faz de la aldea ese mismo día y nadie dudaba que se debiera en realidad, a que se había tomado todo el precioso Sake disponible en las gavetas falsas de la Godaime durante su ausencia. Lo que no sabía, —y probablemente nadie supiera nunca— era de la reserva secreta de Sake que debía guardar Tsunade con recelo en algún lugar de esa oficina; reserva legendaria por la que Shizune vendería su alma al diablo si con ello lograba destruirla y recuperar al menos una parte de su vida social o estabilidad mental, ya que la mitad de los fines de semana de esa vida los había dedicado en componer las andanzas y desandanzas de su maestra borracha.

—Con que… —Tsunade inhaló profundo. —… así fue como pasó…—comentó, recargando la quijada sobre sus manos entrelazadas. No estaba contenta y tampoco se esforzaría por ocultarlo.

—Así mismo— respondió el pequeño Pakkun frente al escritorio—,y cuando estaba a punto de emboscar a Ikaru, me mandó aquí para traerles las muestras de inmediato.— hablaba muy tranquilo mientras se rascaba la oreja con su graciosa patita —. Dijo que saldría para acá tan pronto pudiera.

—¿Eso fue todo? —inquirió la Hokage, frunciendo el ceño.

El Nikken hizo una mueca mientras se esforzaba por recordar alguna cosa que hubiera omitido en su detallado relato —Bueno… encontré las cosas de la hembra pero Kakashi se las llevó. Usamos el mismo champú así que puedo detectar su olor a…

—Sí, sí… —le cortó Tsunade, con el movimiento compulsivo e involuntario de su pierna extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo en una sensación manifiesta de impaciencia —. Me refiero a si no sabes qué pasó con Sakura ¿Tuvo éxito Kakashi, logró rescatarla?

—En realidad no lo sé, no he hablado con él o los demás desde anoche. Me imagino que están bien, Kakashi parecía tener todo bajo control. Estaba muy enojado, ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja.

—Claro que lo sé… —dijo como el murmullo sigiloso de un río que anuncia su catastrófico desborde— .Y porque lo sé es que me preocupo — de un golpe a su escritorio que hizo vibrar toda la habitación y el esqueleto de los presentes, Tsunade, en efecto, desbordó finalmente toda su ira: —¡Maldición, Shizune, Sakura me va a sacar canas verdes!

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó la castaña sin soltar la inmensa bolsa negra donde estaba colocando la basura. Tonton salió de ella trastabillando.

—¿Era demasiado pedir que se apegara a la simple orden de volver con nosotras? ¡¿Lo era?!

—C-creo que recordé que tengo algo que hacer, le aviso luego si sé de algo ¡Con su permiso, Hokage-sama! —dijo el perro, no perdiendo la oportunidad para desaparecer tras haber cumplido con su cometido. Era muy pequeño y si se derrumbaba el techo él tenía las de perder.

—Tsunade-sama —siguió Shizune —, usted conoce a Sakura mejor que nadie, sabe sus motivos —forzó una sonrisa y siguió intentando calmarla —. Quizás si le hubiéramos dicho la verdad a las chicas, ya sabe, que éramos una simple carnada y todo…

—¿Y arruinar el factor sorpresa? ¡Nada de eso, Shizune! Cada uno tenía misiones diferentes, mezclarlas hubiera sido improcedente. Para que la emboscada funcionara, el plan debía seguirse con la mayor naturalidad y discreción posibles. No podía arriesgar el objetivo principal sólo porque alguien hablara de más, no se te olvide que teníamos espías muy infiltrados.

—Sí, pero… todavía pienso que debimos advertirle algo a Sakura. Al menos Ino y Hinata estaban prevenidas de que algo podía pasar; Kakashi, usted y yo teníamos claro el verdadero objetivo, pero Sakura…

—Sakura entenderá… —sentenció la rubia sin suavizar su semblante mientras rebuscaba algo de sake — …que eso no la justifica de haber incumplido ordenes específicas de sus superiores. Ikaru llegó al Libro Bingo por una razón, Shizune, la ejecución de esa misión estaba muy por encima de su liga ¡No ha debido meterse allí! —bramó frustrada al reconocer sólo botellas vacías en sus gavetas.

Pero Shizune sonrió. Seguro, Sakura se metería en problemas al regresar, pero eso sólo era porque su maestra la quería demasiado y a veces se preocupaba de más, lo que fácilmente podría malinterpretarse como subestimación. Tsunade, así como Pakkun, no tenía dudas de que la misión había resultado exitosa y que la pelirosa se encontraba bien, porque Kakashi simplemente tendría que estar muerto antes de permitir que algo le pasara a Sakura y da la casualidad de que Kakashi era también un Shinobi extremadamente difícil de matar. Y eso lo habían aprendido por las malas todas las naciones enemigas de Konohagakure.

Pero a Tsunade sí le preocupaba el hecho de que Sakura se lanzara ciegamente al vacío cada vez que se tratara de él, porque precisamente el condenado sinvergüenza sólo vivía al margen de las situaciones más peligrosas en las que se podía involucrar su nación. —Maldición —resonó el murmullo. Si la Godaime estaba furiosa, era por un motivo mucho más complejo, era porque entendía el conflicto que constantemente surgiría entre los dos: Aunque a veces pareciera, Kakashi no estaba hecho de piedra, amaba a Sakura y perdería fácilmente el juicio por su causa. Ante la más mínima amenaza o provocación, había siempre una alta probabilidad de que rompiera aquel temple de acero que lo había vuelto famoso y letalmente eficaz, para convertirse solamente en letal e idiota.

¡Eso era, cuando se trataba del otro, ambos se volvían idiotas! Y si no tomaba medidas con respecto a eso, estaba segura que pronto enfrentaría una gran pila de misiones incumplidas o parcialmente desastrosas.

—¿Qué pasó con las muestras? ¿Alguna noticia del laboratorio? — preguntó tras un chasquido, decidiendo que necesitaba calmarse.

—Ya comenzaron el proceso con las que transportamos ayer. De camino acá dejé las que Pakkun trajo en la madrugada y todo indica que mañana podremos comenzar la primera ronda de vacunación —respondió sonreída —.La peste de la Arena Roja no será más que un mito a partir de ahora.

—Suerte que predijimos que esto pasaría, espero que Kakashi haya logrado neutralizar a Ikaru. Aunque lo más importante fue haber llegado antes de que las muestras se echaran a perder —se cruzó de brazos — ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

—Mejor— aseguró Shizune, aunque sin entusiasmo —¿Me pregunto dónde estarán Sakura-chan y Kakashi-san? Después de todo lo que nos contó Pakkun espero se encuentren bien…

—Lo están, Shizune, ambos lo están —respondió por lo bajo sin descruzar los brazos, tratando de mitigar con sus palabras cualquier rastro de subestimación. — Seguro han debido parar a descansar, incluso con la parsimonia de Kakashi no deberían tardar más de medio día pero si no se presentan frente a mí para las seis de la tarde, enviaré un escuadrón de ANBU a buscarlos —después de pensárselo mejor, agregó —envía uno también por el bastardo de Jiraiya, le haré pagar los intereses de cada una de mis botellas de sake.

Y Shizune sudó ante el aura maligna de su maestra.

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOo

El sol empezó a asentarse en su piel como una caricia, ligera, tibia, bañándola de dorado y acentuando la suave sonrisa que enmarcaban sus labios mientras dormía. El sonido de la brisa perdiéndose entre las hojas, meciendo las ramas y crujiendo la madera, era sutilmente más audible que el trinar de los pájaros atareados que revoloteaban afuera, pero para Sakura no era más que el eco lejano de un día que continuaba su marcha como si los dos amantes no existieran. El bosque vivo sólo comenzó a devolverla a la realidad cuando el murmullo creciente de su sinfonía tomó suficiente fuerza como para escucharse sobre los hipnóticos latidos de un corazón que la había hecho prisionera de su compás toda la noche. Esa sinfonía finalmente se hizo oír _más_ cercana y _más_ real mientras ella _más_ se desprendía de su letargo. A pesar esto, todavía podía sentir aquel ritmo lento haciendo eco en todo su cuerpo.

Era un latido pacífico, cándido, que de ahora en adelante estaba segura mantendría alejada cualquier pesadilla de sus sueños. Era el corazón de Kakashi que retumbaba en sus oídos, pues se había quedado dormida completamente sobre él, de manera que terminó con la mejilla derecha descansando en su pecho, las manos aferradas a sus hombros y el pelo revuelto probablemente desparramado sobre el cuello de él, ya que no sentía calor en la nuca.

Mientras despertaba tomó consciencia de sus músculos exhaustos, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Y desnudo, igual que el de su antiguo maestro… Inhaló profundo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro a lo que se acurrucaba mejor sobre su él y sonreía todavía más. ¡Era el dolor más dulce del mundo! Y podía sentir el calor invadiéndole las mejillas sólo de recordar sus muchas causas. —"_Kakashi puede llegar a ser tan enérgico como quiera, después de todo"— _pensaba con picardía.

Abrió los ojos y tan pronto como lo hizo tuvo que entrecerrarlos, pues rayos de sol se filtraban desde la ventana directamente hasta su cara. El peligris mantenía su brazo derecho asegurado a su cintura y tuvo que esforzarse un poco para voltearse y mirarlo a la cara sin moverse demasiado. Descansaba tan tranquilo _—"Sin esa máscara"—_pensó. Aún con su ceño ligeramente fruncido de forma natural, su cara se veía tan afable a la luz del sol, que si no lo conociera jamás habría adivinado que pertenecía de un asesino frío y letal. Ahora que lo veía en detalle y a plena luz, notaba que el rostro de Kakashi no era perfecto: la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo era más larga y profunda de lo que recordaba, además de una que otra casi imperceptible marcando, por ejemplo, debajo de su barbilla, como esa por donde pasaba los dedos ahora. Las cicatrices de todo su cuerpo no hacían más que resaltar los rasgos de su madurez y reflejar el paso por una vida llena de riesgos.

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse un labio —"_Descaradamente atractivo"—_pensó, continuando la caricia delicadamente por su fuerte mandíbula. Aquello era tan nuevo para ella, se sentía privilegiada y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan diferente era este rostro al del sensei que conoció por primera vez, casi diez años atrás. La distancia entre ellos alguna vez pareció tan inmensa que casi no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado. Kakashi siempre se le había hecho tan lejano que estaba orgullosa de la unión que habían formado.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?— le escuchó decir con voz pastosa y ella agradeció que todavía tuviera los ojos cerrados porque estaba segura que parecía idiota de tanto sonreír.

—¿Tú qué crees? — y Kakashi se contagió de su risa. Fue él esta vez quien exhaló un suspiro, rodeándola ahora con ambos brazos y depositando un beso en su cabeza. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la mente, raramente aquietada, del Ninja Copia, empezara a dar vueltas, no sin preocupación, alrededor de un asunto particular.

—Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pelirosa no respondió inmediatamente, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su viejo sensei. Antes de esa noche, no había dejado a ningún hombre tocarla como lo dejó a él, si bien Kakashi no había sido el primer hombre en su corazón, había sido el primero en reclamar su cuerpo, alzándose ahora como el dueño de su inocencia.

Mientras le hacía el amor, Kakashi había dejado bien en claro el honor y el inmenso placer que le representaba ser su primer amante, pero había fallado en ocultar la conmoción que le causó descubrirlo. Quizás fuera que simplemente Kakashi nunca se había interesado demasiado por aquel detalle, importándole poco si ella era virgen o no, a diferencia de otros hombres para los cuales aquel podía llegar a ser un asunto sumamente importante y hasta, en casos enfermos, el único incentivo de la atracción. Sin embargo, Sakura intuía en su corazón que él siempre lo había sabido y que únicamente no se había creído lo suficientemente afortunado como para ser quien compartiera con ella la magia de su primera vez. Estaba segura de que Kakashi debía pensar que el solo hecho de que su amor fuera correspondido, era ya demasiada suerte como para exigir más de la vida.

Y eso le causaba un nudo en la garganta.

Por eso se limitó a pasear las yemas de los dedos por cada una de las numerosas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo duramente entrenado. Le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba pensar que con su cariño podía reemplazar algunos malos recuerdos de su memoria. Contar aquellas heridas la relajaba y le recordaba su promesa de entregarse a él y cuidarlo tanto como él lo había hecho con ella; de amarlo tanto como él a ella; de hacerlo sentir tan especial como él la hacía sentir a ella. Quería que él sintiera eso con cada una de sus caricias, porque esa noche Sakura se había sentido la mujer más especial de todas, y aunque aquella fantasía que vivía con el Ninja Copia llegase a acabar, dificultaba que otro hombre en el mundo pudiera hacerla sentir igual. _—"¿Por qué le cuesta tanto creer que él también merece ser feliz?"_— pensó con tristeza. Había dejado pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de mostrar sus sentimientos por ella, después de todo.

Kakashi esperaba atento una respuesta mientras se concentraba en el tibio recorrido que aquellos finos dedos trazaban por su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que ella hacía esto e intuyó con certeza que a partir de ese momento, aquel sería un nuevo hábito, adquirido desde esa consulta en el hospital de Sunagakure hace tanto tiempo ya, donde casi había perdido el control de sus acciones por causa de las mismas inocentes caricias. Pero más que nada, se dio cuenta de que seguían causando el mismo fatal efecto en él.

—Pegajosa— respondió la pelirosa de repente.

—¿Qué?— al Shinobi le costó un poco salir de su trance.

—Me siento un poco pegajosa— repitió ella, acompañando sus palabras con una nueva sonrisa.

Esta vez Kakashi no pudo soportarlo, saltó hambriento sobre Sakura —como lo hubiera hecho en el consultorio si Kankuro y Gaara no los hubieran interrumpido—, aprisionándola bajo sí y robándole un gemido mientras la besaba fogosamente. Sakura aprovechó una pausa para tomar aire desesperadamente ya que la había tomado desprevenida, y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos mientras jadeaba, le dijo: —Anoche, siempre será la noche más maravillosa de mi vida— su firmeza no dejó dudas de su sinceridad.

Esa declaración había tomado por sorpresa al peligris, quien comprendió que aquello sería lo único que le sacaría a Sakura en respuesta para cualquiera de sus preocupaciones. Estaba conmovido, ella no tenía idea de lo que esas palabras significaban para él. Y esa conmoción había sido suficiente como para que ella le rodeara los hombros y en un santiamén fuera quien quedara encima. Él sonrió, si realmente eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba entonces también a él. Recibió sus labios, gustoso y dejó que lo besara por largo rato. Al separarse para tomar aire, escuchó su risa pícara— porque ahora sabía que Sakura tenía una risa pícara… —¿Y para ti? —le oyó preguntarle.

—No— esta vez fue su sonrisa felina la que salió a relucir. De un movimiento cuya rapidez la hizo recordar los méritos del hombre con quien compartía aquel _futon,_ Sakura quedó nuevamente bajo su merced. Confundida, por no decir nerviosa, eso sí.

—Anoche fue apenas la primera de las incontables noches que planeo hacerte mía. La primera _apenas, _Sakura¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que esta fue la más maravillosa de todas? Pensé que tendrías un poco más de fe en nosotros —fingía aire de ofendido—Incluso, que despertaría un poco tu "creatividad".

—Kakashi ¡Cómo no me imagine que saldrías con algo así! — chilló exasperada y dejándose caer en las sábanas. Sería mejor que asimilara de una vez que su pervertida mente cochambrosa era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar por el resto de su vida.

—Podríamos hasta tener categorías, por ejemplo, _´de las noches en las que fui de Sakura_´ ¿No suena bien? Ya puedo sentir la ansiedad imaginando cómo será la ganadora de esa— sonreía tan inocente ¡El muy descarado! —.´_de las noches de los clones de sombra_´, ´_de las noches de…_

Como tantas otras veces, su ágil mente había comenzado a armar imágenes que no necesitaba ver en ese momento —Kakashi…— advirtió Sakura tratando de ocultar con su tono amenazante, el inclemente sonrojo que se había apoderado de su cara. Sin éxito.

—Está bien, está bien, ya que insistes tendremos una categoría ´_de la mejor noche de nuestra vida´ y…_ estoy muy seguro de que hasta ahora, anoche es mi ganadora también. —esto lo dijo con gravedad.

Sakura abrió los ojos para mirarlo y no se resistió, se colgó de su cuello y esta vez le dejó a él que la besara con vehemencia. Kakashi la tomó por la cintura y volvió a colocarla sobre él justo antes de separarse para respirar. Él también estaba siendo sincero, de cierto modo había sido una primera vez para peligris también, pues había podido reafirmar la diferencia entre el sexo y el amor. ¡Y vaya diferencia! No recordaba la última vez que se hubiera sentido así por una mujer, con tanta pasión quemando y corriéndole por las venas. La sensación había sido _desconcertante,_ y quizás el motivo por el que no podía recordar haber sentido eso antes, era porque Sakura había sido la primera mujer en despertarle un sentimiento que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir con tanta intensidad.

—Kami, Kakashi… ¿Será que se puede morir de felicidad?

El aludido le echó a la espalda el pelo rosado que le colgaba a un lado de la cara y pensó que se veía realmente hermosa con la luz del sol iluminándola desde atrás, cubriéndola como de un aura de inocencia—No lo sé, Sakura —. Y procedió a enderezarse para capturar la sensitiva piel de su cuello con los labios —Quizás sí y puede que estemos muertos ahora. —y siguió enderezándose hasta que ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, Kakashi envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Sakura siguió riendo, esta vez por las cosquillas que sentía —¿Qué hora crees que sea?

Kakashi ni siquiera desenterró la boca de su clavícula para responder —No me importa qué hora sea, Sakura— esa había sido una pregunta estúpida, pensó con un suspiro. Y si las cosas seguían como iban, pronto a ella tampoco le importaría nunca más que horas fuesen, sobre todo cada vez que despertara a su lado. Con el tiempo, inevitablemente se volvería irresponsable como él y sería prueba viviente del adagio que rezaba que los malos hábitos se pegaban. _—"Y pensar que alguna vez deseé poder tener la oportunidad de enseñarle a Kakashi-sensei el buen habito de la puntualidad"—_ volvió a suspirar —¡No quiero volver a Konoha todavía! ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?

—Podríamos, pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que algunos ANBU derrumben la puerta. Eso sería incómodo. —agregó, sin quitar la atención de su faena. Él no paró cuando estuvieron derechos, siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que Sakura comenzó a ceder otra vez bajo sí, pero en esta ocasión al contrario de cómo estaban antes. La ventana ahora iluminaba de frente el rostro del Ninja Copia.

— Hmmm… tienes razón —murmuraba sin perder el contacto. Y la tenía pero ninguno estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para levantarse. —Es sólo que hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… tanto…tiempo...hmm—cada vez le costaba más trabajo hablar entre los agitados jadeos y sus posesivos besos —…deseando estar…así…hmm… contig… ¡Ah!

—Shhh —le había indicado Hatake con cuidado. Poco a poco le dejó de importar que su antiguo escuadrón apareciera ahí mismo en medio de la habitación y reconocieran a su Capitán enloqueciendo a Sakura con la experticia letal de sus amorosas manos. Esa chica realmente era una adicción, ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

—¡Mmmm… ah!... _Kaka…shi_ —sí, esa noche aprendió que todo valía la pena por lograr que ella lo llamara de _esa_ manera ¡Lo volvía loco! —Espera… ¡Espera! — pero la chica lo empujó suavemente hasta que ambos volvieron a estar sentados.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Que tienes razón, la última vez que supieron de nosotros fue en medio de un enfrentamiento. ¡Un equipo de rastreo podría aparecer aquí en cualquier momento!

Tras la apresurada explicación, el rostro de Kakashi tan sólo reflejaba una letra —¿Y?

—¡Ay, por favor! —¡era realmente un descarado! pensó la discípula de la Quinta Hokage, mientras se envolvía con la sábana y se ponía de pie.

Kakashi suspiró mientras la veía recoger sus cosas, fue ella la de la idea de quedarse en primer lugar ¿no? —De acuerdo. Hay un río como a un par de horas, el agua no debe estar tan fría para cuando lleguemos. De ahí a Konoha es un salto.

Sakura asintió, comenzando a vestirse sin notar la mirada furtiva de Hatake registrando con el Sharingan, cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Ésta me la debes, Kunoichi…—dijo de pronto.

Y Sakura cayó en cuenta con un poco de vergüenza, del espectáculo que le había estado dando sin querer, pero sonreía porque pensaba que él se las cobraría más pronto que tarde. Y ella no podía esperar.

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOo

Entre las pilas de pergaminos y papeles, la cabeza de Tsunade era apenas una melena rubia que se movía de vez en cuando. Estaba muy estresada ¡No podía creer que Jiraiya hubiera acumulado más trabajo en tres meses que ella en tres años! Y eso que ella ya era bastante descuidada ¿Es que el viejo Sanin no había hecho más que coquetear con sus secretarias todo el día? …No, en realidad sí lo creía. Pero Shizune estaba también muy ocupada en otra habitación como para acudir a su rescate. ¡Maldito Jiraiya!

La puerta del despacho se abrió y un hombre joven se hizo presente —Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama. Vine a traerle el informe de mi misión.

Pero tan frustrada como estaba, la Quinta ni siquiera alzó la mirada, todo lo que tenía en mente era sellar cuantos pergaminos pudiera para salir al encuentro de una botella extra-grande de Sake cuanto antes ¡Era sábado, por Kami! —Sólo déjalo ahí y retírate a descansar.

—¿No va a preguntarme cómo me fue?—continuó el joven muy para el pesar de Tsunade quien no tenía ánimos de entablar ningún tipo de conversación. Apretó más el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y decidió despachar al visitante de una buena vez—Los detalles en tu informe serán suficientes para convocarte en caso de cualquier irregularidad o descontarte los incidentes de tu paga. Ahora, por favor vete de una vez.

—Pero…

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Eres libre, vete!

—¡Tsunde-obaa-sama, tan amargada estás que ni siquiera me das la cara!

A Tsunade se le activó el gen de la ira e hizo añicos el bolígrafo tan pronto escuchó aquellas palabras. Que el irrespetuoso se fuese olvidando de tener hijos.

—Crío insolente ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY TU ABUELA!— Tsunade se levantó hecha una furia tumbando varios papeles a su paso.—¡Debí haber sabido que eras tú!

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

El río era ancho y turquesa como sus ojos, las orillas eran frondosas pues parecía que cortaba el bosque a la mitad y la corriente no era tan mansa como parecía de lejos, pero Sakura emergía de sus aguas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se echaba el pelo hacía atrás. Donde se encontraba, el nivel del agua fácilmente le llegaba a los hombros así que después nadar un poco, se sintió en la gloria. Luego de todo por lo que había pasado le parecía que habían transcurrido siglos desde su último baño. —Tenías razón, Kakashi el agua está perfecta —le dijo.

Él estaba sentado sobre una roca en la orilla vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones, ni siquiera tenía su máscara puesta y su pelo aún estaba húmedo a causa del rápido chapuzón que se había dado, un poco menos entusiasta que el de su antigua alumna, eso sí. Ella había saltado al río a penas verlo, casi con todo y ropa. —Es por la hora. —si Kakashi sonreía era porque pensaba en el potencial que podía llegar a tener un simple baño para animar a las mujeres. Sabía que ella pasaría un rato más ahí metida.

—Es verdad, dormimos demasiado. Fue una larga noche después de todo —comentó Sakura acercándose a la orilla con el objetivo de buscar su champú y una esponja para tallarse la piel.

—¿Lo crees? A mí se me hizo corta —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa a lo que la recibía con una toalla limpia.

Sakura suspiró sonrojada alcanzando su mochila. —Te bañaste realmente rápido.

—No quería borrarme tu esencia del cuerpo—sonrió burlón, tomando de nuevo asiento en la roca para terminar de colocarse sus sandalias.

Por toda respuesta ella arrugó la cara todavía más sonrojada —¡Kakashi, eso es…!— pero antes de completar la oración se lo pensó mejor y terminó sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera desechar bochornosos pensamientos. —Espera ¿a dónde vas? —indagó al mirarlo acabar de empacar sus cosas.

—A buscar algo para desayunar— mientras decía esto, se había girado para alcanzar el polo azul del uniforme y cuando empezó a ponérselo, el grito de Sakura lo hizo atorarse en el cuello del mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pas...? — antes de que pudiera seguir, la Kunoichi ya estaba encima suyo quitándole el polo de la cabeza y escudriñando su espalda con mucho más que una mirada horrorizada.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Qué te pasó en la espalda! —chilló.

—¿Hn? —el peligris forzó la vista sobre su hombro sin mucho interés, desde donde se asomaban fieras marcas rojizas cubriendo su piel pálida. —¿Esto? —hizo una pausa— ¿No recuerdas esto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo voy a…? _¡OH por Dios_! —Sakura pareció contener la respiración por un momento, su cara brillando tan roja que hasta le dio calor —¿Eso lo hice _**yo**__?_

—Oh sí— Kakashi sonrió con perversión, aprovechando su estado de shock para terminar de ponerse la prenda y subirse la máscara —.Eso y muchas cosas más.

—¡Kakashi lo siento mucho, déjame arreglarlo! — ella se precipitó para meter las manos bajo el polo, pero el Shinobi la atajó firmemente.

—Ni se te ocurra, Sakura. Esas son mis cicatrices de guerra… de victoria —corrigió.

—¡Pero…!

—Shhh… — apretó su agarre y acercó los labios a su oído, dejando que su aliento tibio la hiciera estremecer —son mías porque me las he ganado y me importan porque creo que son la prueba… —empezó a bajar suavemente las manos hasta aferrarlas en sus caderas — …de que anoche hice algo _muy bien_. —luego se permitió acariciar con sus labios a través de la máscara, el borde de su mandíbula partiendo de la base de su, ahora rojísima, oreja. —¿Tú crees que hice algo muy bien anoche, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó.

Sakura pensó que se empezaría a derretir ahí mismo bajo el sol de mediodía. Cerró los ojos a lo que aspiraba profundamente su aroma —Hmm-uh— fue todo lo que alcanzó a balbucear.

—Bien —lo sintió sonreír sobre su boca antes de continuar —.Por eso no puedo permitir que las toques —terminó su oración con otro roce sobre sus labios. La tela del polo se retorcía entre los dedos de Sakura, como si intentara acercarlo todavía más. Kakashi se tomó su tiempo para recorrer con su pulgar todo el borde de la toalla que la envolvía, en un camino ascendente en el que acarició muy ligeramente la piel de su costado, hasta llegar a donde las dos puntas de la toalla se unían —¿Comprendes?

—Hmm— Kakashi no sabía si aquello había sido un gemido o una señal de afirmación pero para los propósitos le era más que suficiente. La miró por un momento, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Con los ojos cerrados ella se iba acercando como buscando el contacto con sus labios y Kakashi sonrió divertido, ella era tan deliciosamente fácil de provocar.

—Ahora…— le dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de la toalla —¿Por qué no terminas tu baño y nos vemos en un rato? Recuerdo que no te gusta que te interrumpan cuando…

Había sido demasiado tarde como para que Kakashi se resistiera. Sakura lo conocía bien y no iba a permitir que él la dejara así, por eso le bajó la máscara de un tirón y se le echó al cuello sin importarle que la toalla que la cubría, hubiera caído al suelo.

—"_¡Tan impaciente!" —_ pensó, correspondiéndole.

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

—Con permiso, Tsunade-sama, me acaban de informar que…— pero Shizune pensó que los pedazos de cerámica desparramados por el suelo, que notó al arrimarlos con la puerta mientras la abría, merecían más importancia que finalizar su oración —¿Se encuentra bien?

—No, pero lo estaré en unos minutos— decía la Quinta mientras se terminaba de colocar su _haori_ verde y se dirigía a la puerta sin mucha ceremonia.

Shizune le dio paso algo confundida —Me acaban de informar que Naruto regresó hace un buen rato —empezó a decir mientras la seguía por el pasillo —¿Todo bien con la misión?

—Sí— respondió, pasando las manos detrás de la espalda después de haber pulsado el botón para llamar al elevador.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? — insistió, ya empezando a preocuparse por la extraña actitud de su mentora. No fuera a ser que lo hubiese matado finalmente.

—No me importa, Shizune. En este momento no me importa nada a menos que tenga cuarenta por ciento de alcohol adentro —dijo, poniendo un pie en el elevador.

—¡Pero…! —Tsunade la contuvo de seguirla en el acto, colocando un dedo sobre su frente.

—Esa no fue una invitación_. "Espero que ese tonto no interrumpa nada"._

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

El Ninja Copia caminaba muy cerca del río cargando de un brazo la fruta que había recolectado y envuelto en un pedazo de tela, cuando de un momento a otro elevó la vista al bosque y dejó que sus afilados sentidos se desplegaran e interpretaran la advertencia que su instinto de supervivencia había dejado correr por su espalda.

El rápido sondeo recopiló la información necesaria en menos de un segundo. Giró su cabeza a un lado y no se lo pensó dos veces para desaparecer de un salto hacia el río, desparramando algunas frutas en el proceso.

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

Sakura aún sonreía distraída recordando su último encuentro con Kakashi, ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre la descolocara así? Ella que siempre había sido tan… bueno tan recatada. Realmente podía llegar a ser exasperante, pero considerado cuando quería. Había insistido en ir solo a buscar algo para desayunar y de esa forma garantizarle algo de privacidad. Cosa que ella internamente agradecía pues se había tomado su tiempo para lavarse el pelo, desenredarlo, tallarse la piel e incluso lavar parte de su ropa —o lo que quedaba de ella —pensó, recordando su chaqueta perdida, sus mallas destrozadas y su franelilla inservible. Con un suspiro se ajustó la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y se acercó al árbol donde había tendido sus prendas.

Por otro lado, la serpiente que había estado enrollada en esa rama todo el rato, detectaba el calor que emanaba de un cuerpo considerablemente más grande, acercarse a ella cada vez más. El animal se retorcía vacilante con ojos brillantes, ante la amenaza de un potencial depredador que invadía su espacio. Su bífida lengua siseaba con precaución, captando cualquier partícula química en el aire que le advirtiera de las intenciones de su acosador, pero únicamente siendo capaz de interpretar las que la identificaban como una hembra. Su primitivo sentido del oído le impedía escuchar los tarareos joviales de la despreocupada humana, aunque claramente podía sentir las vibraciones de la rama siendo movida. Preparándose para lo inevitable ante el peligro cada vez más cercano, el reptil preparó sus letales colmillos y soltó el impulso que había estado reteniendo.

Pero lo único que Sakura sintió fue el silbido de dos Kunai surcando el aire tras su nuca y el sonido firme de estos al clavarse del árbol.

Miró sorprendida el animal sangrante y empalado, retorciéndose ente el filo de los Kunais y lo primero que notó es que aquellos no eran de Kakashi.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó con voz fuerte y clara pero no por eso amigable, en dirección a unos arbustos. Se aferró a su toalla y apretó un puño, pensando en que si se trataba de un ataque, como estaba ahora, tendría que abogarse sólo con su fuerza.

Se escuchó entonces una risa poco común, tanto que la descolocó un momento. No sabía si porque le pareció un cuarto de siniestra, dos tercios de conocida o cien por ciento ¿Zorruna?

—¡Sorpresa, Sakura-chan, Dattebayo! —el hiperactivo rubio había saltado de entre los arbustos, resplandeciente de alegría.

La joven sintió que se le fueron los colores a los pies —¿¡Na…Na…Naruto!? —tartamudeó casi sin voz.

—¡Sakura-chan, por fin te pude encontr…!

Pero Sakura-chan ahogó el encanto de lo que pudo haber sido un muy emotivo reencuentro, con un certero golpe en su cabeza —¡Pero QUÉ demonios estabas pensando al aparecerte así en medio de mi baño! ¿¡Es que no ves que estoy desvestida!?

Kakashi acaba de aparecer en la escena, lo había visto todo y para ser francos estaba más aliviado. Con la guardia baja se acercó a la pareja, pensando que, en efecto, el único dueño de aquella monstruosa cantidad de Chakra que sintió moverse dinámica por el bosque peligrosamente cerca del río, no podía ser sino Naruto.

El rubio había caído sobre su trasero, asegurándose de darle la espalda a Sakura mientras se frotaba fuertemente la cabeza en un desesperado intento de aliviar el dolor, o por lo menos con la esperanza de que todo su mundo dejara de dar vueltas. —¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan, no me había dado cuenta de que no estabas vestida!— bramó —.Pasé toda la hora del almuerzo esquivando golpes de Tsunade-obaa-chan ¿y ahora tú? ¿En serio, es que nadie está feliz de verme por aquí?

—Por supuesto que lo estamos, Naruto —le saludó el Jōnin pensando en que nunca habría adivinado que ese sería el "equipo de rastreo" que enviaría la Quinta a buscarlos. —.Pero debes saber lo sensibles que son las mujeres con sus momentos de aseo personal, Sakura muy en especial —y como si fuera un rayo, el recuerdo de su quijada inflamada y una pelirosa muy enojada, le cruzó la mente y reafirmó aquella importantísima lección — .Aparecerte así no fue lo más inteligente —sonrió.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, qué alegría ver… ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Sakura-chan, ni siquiera te estaba viendo a ti! —se quejó cuando la pelirosa volvió a voltearle la cara de un puñetazo.

—Eso no es excusa ¡Ni se te ocurra voltearte otra vez! Estoy muy al tanto del poder que tiene Jiraiya-sama para corromper a sus discípulos, como para creerme eso de que "no te habías dado cuenta que no estaba vestida"—lo citó con cierta mordacidad.

Kakashi veía la escena entre divertido y perturbado ¿Era realmente esa la misma mujer que se había comido a besos la noche anterior? Porque entonces no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo la influencia que Jiraiya-sama había tenido sobre él mismo… pero mejor sería no mencionar eso. El hecho era que en un parpadeo se sintió retrotraído a los tiempos donde sus pequeños alumnos tenían doce. Sintió como si los años no hubieran pasado, y sonrió. Parecía que por más tiempo que transcurriera, estuviesen juntos, separados, o por mucho que sus vidas cambiaran, ellos siempre se verían el uno al otro con los mismos ojos que tenían cuando, a tan tierna edad, formaron aquellos irrompibles lazos de fraternidad. Inevitablemente, Naruto siempre actuaría como un niño frente a Sakura y cuando se tratase de él, a ella se le volarían los tapones más rápido de lo normal.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero yo no soy ningún pervertido como Jiraiya-ero-sennin o, por ejemplo, el mismo Kakashi-sensei, quien por cierto está parado a tu lado ¡Y todavía no lo has golpeado!

—¿Eh?— Sakura agradeció que Naruto seguía dándole la espalda y así no pudo notar cómo se quedaba sin habla, mientras buscaba alguna excusa para hacerse la desentendida o responder satisfactoriamente la pregunta.

Kakashi supo intervenir a tiempo, cambiando convenientemente el tópico de la conversación —¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Naruto?

—¿Qué cómo llegue aquí? Bueno es una historia algo divertida —rió recordando su última conversación con la Hokage. —.Esa larguísima misión que me encargaron era tan aburrida que me las ingenié para terminarla un poco antes de lo esperado y por supuesto que al regresar lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar a Sakura-chan, pero ni siquiera Ino sabía dónde estaba así tuve que ir a hablar con la vieja Tsunade, quien por cierto no parecía muy feliz de verme —hizo una pausa dramática —como sea ¡La cosa es que Tsunade-obaa-chan me contó todo!

—¿Todo?

—¡Todo!

—¿Te molestaría ser un poco más específico, Naruto?—solicitó Sakura con una mueca que, aunque ella dijera lo contrario, bajo ningún concepto podría asociarse a una "sonrisa". Su espalda se sentía muy fría de pronto.

—La cosa fue así, la vieja insistía en que fuera a descansar después de mi largo viaje, pero en realidad yo ya había dormido bastante antes de llegar a Konoha y lo único que quería era ponerme al corriente de lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo además de sorprender a Sakura-chan, Sasuke-dobe y a usted Kakashi-sensei. No me iba a dar por vencido antes de tener algunas respuestas, ahí fue que me contó que Sasuke todavía estaba de misión en el País del Rayo, lo del secuestro de Ino, el altercado con el Shinzensumi, el brote de la Peste de la Arena Roja y…

Ignorando lo increíble que le parecía cómo podía hablar tanto sin siquiera parar para respirar, Kakashi le interrumpió —¿Te contó todo eso? —y preguntó porque, después de todo, Tsunade usualmente no era tan conversadora.

—No fue fácil lograr que lo hiciera, tuve que insistir muchísimo y esquivar muchas cosas —se quejó, sobándose un brazo como resintiendo dolor.

—Eso todavía no explica cómo llegaste aquí.

—O cómo ésta es una historia divertida —agregó la pelirosa.

Se quedó mirando a sus compañeros e infló los cachetes —Bueno, supongo que era más divertido ver la cara de Tsunade-sama mientras me lanzaba sus botellas de sake, que contarlo. En fin, el problema empezó cuando pregunté específicamente de su paradero…

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

—_¡Qué quiere decir con eso de que no sabe dónde están Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan!_

_Tsunade se dio cuenta de que hasta que Naruto no tuviera una respuesta satisfactoria no la dejaría en paz y mientras más tiempo le robara, más tardaría en terminar su trabajo y consecuentemente cada vez estaría más y más lejos de su muy necesitado Sake. Así que cruzó los brazos, inhaló profundo y se dispuso a hablar —Teníamos la misión de traer a la aldea las vacunas para la Peste de la Arena Roja, pero una emboscada obligó a Kakashi a…_

—_¡Un momento, qué es eso de Peste de la Arena Roja!_

—_Una epidemia que azotó Sunagakure durante los últimos tres meses. Afortunadamente, Sakura, un equipo de médicos y yo logramos…_

—_¡Eso se oye horrible! ¿Gaara está bien? —interrumpió Naruto —¿Cómo fue que no me enteré de eso?_

_Tsunade contó hasta diez —Sí, Naruto ya todo está bien, para eso pasamos tres meses allá buscando una cura. Lo que nos regresa a la emboscada que…_

—_¡Espere, espere! ¿Estuvieron tres meses viviendo en Suna?_

—_¡Es lo que acabo de decir! —bramó, dejando el bolígrafo muy clavado en la madera del escritorio._

—_Perdón, perdón. Continúe —pidió Naruto riendo tontamente._

—_BIEN. Nos encontramos con Ino y Hinata allá para apoyo y mientras regresábamos con las vacunas Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi y yo…_

—_Entiendo que el Byakugan de Hinata es muy útil pero ¿Ino? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no envió al bobo de Sasuke a escoltarlos? ¡Quizás así Sakura-chan no estaría perdida ahora! —volvió a interrumpir el rubio, ocasionando que Tsunade le aventara dos botellas de sake vacías._

—_¡Primero que nada deja de interrumpirme! —dijo mientras buscaba la tercera botella que le aventaría—Segundo: Sasuke lleva un año de misión en el País del Rayo. Tercero: desde su secuestro, Ino conoce mucho mejor la geografía del País del Viento y cuarto: ¡Nunca más intentes decirme a quien debo asignar las misiones!_

_Mientras Naruto esquivaba los proyectiles, su mente seguía trabajando muy duro para asimilar toda la información —¿Pero quién rayos querría secuestrar a Ino?_

—_El Shinzensumi, para usar su Jutsu de Transferencia Mental._

—_¿El Shinzensumi tras Ino? —al ver la mirada colérica de la rubia decidió que averiguaría sobre eso después —Ok. Hasta eso lo entiendo pero ¿Qué hacía Kakashi-sensei en la Arena si estaban en medio de una epidemia? ¿No es eso un poco innecesario en vista de que no es médico?_

_Tsunade se levantó de un salto ocasionando que el escritorio tambaleara hacia adelante, y se habría caído sobre sus pies si Naruto no se hubiera apurado a empujarlo en la otra dirección. Suspiró de alivio cuando lo regresó a su sitio._

—_¡Estás sordo o qué coño te pasa! —le gritó ella._

—_Cierto, cierto. Nada de insinuarle como dirigir la aldea… aunque yo lo haría mucho mejor…—susurró al final de forma apenas audible._

—_¡Nuestra caravana era la carnada para que apareciera el condenado imbécil que tenía semanas tratando de robar las vacunas, y que Kakashi tenía la misión de matar! — la rubia no paraba de gritar. Su cara se había puesto tan colorada como la pulpa de un pomelo. —¡Ahí fue cuando nos atacaron y Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron atrás!_

—_¡Ohhhhhh! —exclamó el portador del kyūbi con admiración —¡Ya entiendo!_

_Tsunade volvió a tomar asiento, con la esperanza de que con su explicación cesara la lluvia de preguntas._

—_¿Pero cómo puede estar tan tranquila si no han regresado desde ayer? Si era una misión tan simple, Kakashi-sensei ya la habría completado ¿Qué tal si les pasó algo? ¿O si están heridos? ¡Si yo fuera Hokage, habría ido a buscarlos con mis propias manos!_

_Aparentemente, como en todas sus apuestas, Tsunade se había equivocado. Dejó descansar la cara entre las manos, murmurando con frustración — Y exactamente por eso no eres Hokage. —el ácido comentario no se escuchó por entre el berrinche que empezaba a hacerle palpitar las sienes de dolor, la necesidad de un trago secándole la garganta. Se vio obligada a interrumpirlo a los gritos una vez más — ¡Escucha! Estamos hablando de Kakashi y Sakura, tienen hasta las seis de la tarde para presentarse ante este escritorio._

—_¿Y si no se presentan?_

—_Envío a los ANBU._

_Ahora parecía que Naruto sería el que en cualquier momento explotaría —¿Se está escuchando? usted misma dice que se nos podría estar acabando el tiempo, ya mismo los iré a buscar ¡Además, soy mejor que cualquier tonto ANBU que piense enviar, dattebayo! —sonrió zorrunamente levantándose de su asiento._

_Tsunade no hizo nada para evitar que el joven lo hiciera, sin embargo…—¿Mejor ANBU incluso que tu antiguo sensei?— dijo._

_Y fue todo lo que necesitó para que la sonrisa entusiasta de Naruto se congelara junto con todos sus músculos. Parecía sorprendido y por primera vez Tsunade se preguntó si Naruto sabía que su antiguo sensei era Capitán inactivo en ANBU, ya que una vez adquirido ese rango, se perdía sólo por muy específicas causales de destitución entre las cuales no estaba el retiro voluntario. Igual suspiró y rodeó el escritorio, haciendo al chico caer de vuelta a la silla con el uso de un solo dedo._

—_No debes ser insolente, Naruto. Si realmente vas a ser Hokage algún día, tendrás que aprender a controlarte y pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas. Escucha, como líder de Konoha no hay nadie en la aldea que esté más preocupada por ellos que yo, pero estamos hablando de dos Jōnin, uno de ellos de elite, hasta el último momento debo asumir que están bien, de otro modo estaría subestimándolos. Si les pasó algo como para retrasarlos más de esa hora, entonces éste podría pasar a ser un asunto de extrema gravedad ¿entiendes? Tanto como para solicitar que los ANBU tomen cartas en el asunto. __Hasta entonces no tengo motivos para dudar de su bienestar._

—_Aun así… —Tsunade lo miró extrañada después de un momento en el que ninguno dijo nada —No me importa que sean de elite o no, son mis amigos y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta — .Voy a ir a buscarlos, ni se le ocurra detenerme vieja borracha._

_Acto seguido la gaveta completa se rompió al chocar contra la puerta por donde había salido el ojiazul, ocasionándole una terrible marca._

—_¡NARUTO!— gritó exaltada. Había tenido suficiente por ese día._

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

Kakashi y Sakura escuchaban atentamente el relato de Naruto, quien yacía sentado en el suelo con una mano en el mentón, asintiendo constantemente con la cabeza. —Después de un rato de rastreo fue como llegué hasta aquí.

Kakashi pensó que si no hubieran sido los ANBU sino él quien de casualidad los encontrara momentos antes, la situación hubiera sido mucho más que sólo incómoda.

—Pero no te hubieras molestado —empezó Sakura nerviosamente —nosotros ya nos íbamos —dijo, aún sosteniendo la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. Situación que le empezaba ya a fastidiar.

—¿No escuchaste nada, Sakura-chan? —se quejó el rubio —¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de verlos! —emocionado y desde su posición en el suelo, quiso echarse a las piernas de Sakura para estrecharlas afectuosamente; pero ahí, en el medio de su "inocente" muestra de cariño, se quedó sin aire porque una mano lo había jalado por el cuello de su camisa con la suficiente fuerza como para echarlo dolorosamente hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no mejor esperas a que esté vestida? —aseveró Kakashi sin aflojar su agarre ni por un instante.

—¡Sensei!... tiene razón. Qué pena contigo, Saku… ¡Oaaaa! —lloriqueó, ahora sí, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y sin poderse mover. Ni ver… ni oír… —.Creo que me has sacado un chichón —balbuceó.

—¡Agradece que Kakashi te aguantó porque si no, ahora mismo tendrías más que una protuberancia saliéndote de la cabeza! —gruñó al tiempo que se tronaba los letales puños —¡Como vuelvas a lanzarte sobre mí, TE REVIENTO!

—Mejor te dejamos para que puedas vestirte tranquila — Kakashi recogió al rubio y se lo echó a la espalda como si de un aturdido saco de naranjas se tratara —.Andando Naruto—agregó antes de empezar a caminar.

—Sí…sí… —balbuceaba a penas. —.En un segundo me levanto, Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi lo miró divertido —Deberías tener en cuenta que el cráneo de Naruto no es de hierro, Sakura —comentó mientras se alejaba.

—Una razón más para que cuide lo que hace— respondió orgullosa la joven, cruzada de brazos y viéndolo marchar.

Kakashi sonrió.

Obviamente no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que Naruto tocara a su adorado botón de cerezo en paños menores. Pensándolo mejor, ni que estuviera vestida. No señor, poco importaba que se tratara de un extraño o el mismísimo rubio de buen corazón, para él todos los hombres que pasearan su mirada sobre Sakura eran solamente unos buitres pervertidos y asquerosos de los que él tenía que encargarse y protegerla.

Aunque miró por sobre su hombro al chico que se babeaba en su estado de semi inconsciencia y reflexionó. A partir de entonces tendría que controlar y disimular muy bien sus celosos impulsos asesinos por el bien de su relación y del resto de los hombres existentes sobre la tierra.

No había problema.

Después de un par de pasos reconsideró.

¡Está bien, para ser sinceros sólo por el bien de Naruto!

OoOoOOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOoO

Los rayos de sol se filtraban sólo un poco por entre las ramas que cubrían de fresca sombra todo el sendero río abajo. Y al peligris la tarde se le hizo muy agradable.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—¿Hm?

—Ha pasado un tiempo ¿Verdad?

—Sí que ha pasado —respondió el mayor. Todavía cargaba a Naruto a sus espaldas, de lo más tranquilo. A pesar de llevar rato consciente, el rubio ya se había resignado a que sólo tocaría el suelo cuando a su sensei le diera la gana, así que por lo menos intentaba sacarle conversación —.Poco más de dos años —agregó con gravedad, como dándose cuenta sólo entonces del peso del tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha estado en todo este tiempo? —volvió a preguntar el chico, quien no tendría nunca idea de lo mucho que, a pesar de parecer una pregunta trivial, había hecho reflexionar al Ninja Copia.

En retrospectiva, en los últimos años a veces le dio la sensación de encontrarse en un intrincado laberinto lleno de trampas, callejones sin salida, confusión y culpa, cuyo paso, a veces desalentador, a veces vigorizante, marcó un importante proceso de transición en su vida, uno donde las difusas líneas entre lo correcto, lo mejor, y lo anhelado jamás habían estado tan juntas. Y sin embargo, tan poco después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Sakura como algo que ya nunca podría separar de él mismo, e incluso más difícil, aceptarla a ella a pesar de estar consciente de las consecuencias potencialmente desafortunadas en las que podría envolverla, pensaba que después de estos dos años, nunca se había sentido tan: — bien.—respondió simplemente. Con la verdad.

Naruto soltó un suspiró de resignación —Kakashi-sensei nunca va a cambiar —se hizo más pesado a propósito —.Es mejor así, que no cambie. Ya sabe lo que dicen: más vale malo conocido…

Kakashi sonrió, no necesitaba escuchar el resto.

—Escuché que los padres de Sakura murieron poco después de haberme ido —mencionó sereno.

—Cinco meses después— afirmó el Ninja Copia sin titubear, aquella fecha había quedado grabada a fuego en su pecho y no pudo evitar pensar en que sólo Kami sabía por qué hacía las cosas.

—Me pesa que no estuve para apoyarla. Sasuke tampoco estaba ¿verdad? — dijo con pesadez —.Debió haber sido muy duro para ella.

—Hm— Kakashi no quería ni recordar la imagen de Sakura por aquel entonces. Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había quedado, pensar demasiado en ello le provocaba un malestar tremendo en el estómago.

—¡No es justo que no estuviéramos ahí para ella!— se quejó y Kakashi decidió ignorar la imprudencia con la que su antiguo alumno no lo había tomado en cuenta como alguien que estuviera tan capacitado como él o el último Uchiha, para apoyar a su compañera en aquellos momentos difíciles. Pero, si fuera una persona prudente, ya no se trataría de Naruto. Además, no podía culparlo, antes de aquel desafortunado accidente nunca había prestado especial atención a la chica. ¿Para que esconderlo? Le dolió.

—Mmmm ese _dobe_ ¿No ha regresado desde aquella misión? ¿La que le asignaron hace tres años?

—No sé— mintió —.Quizás, pero fue reasignado tan rápido que no lo vi— recordaba perfectamente el último encuentro que había presenciado desde las sombras entre la pelirosa y el Uchiha, sus palabras hirientes y la bofetada que en respuesta ella le descargó, para llorar luego bajo una fría luna todos sus sentimientos por él, dejando que las lágrimas lavaran por última vez su decepción

— ¿Y Sakura qué tal ha enfrentado el hecho?

Kakashi se detuvo finalmente y dejó a Naruto en el suelo. Luego, se sentó frente a él para descansar.

—Muy bien, debo decir. Ha madurado mucho desde que te fuiste, encontrarás que a pesar de seguir teniendo el mismo espíritu volátil de tu compañera del equipo 7, cambió mucho como mujer. De hecho ahora es mucho más fuerte, tanto sentimental como físicamente. El campo donde más se ha destacado es la medicina, sin embargo aprobó el examen de Jōnin recientemente.

Naruto lo miró con tajante desaprobación —¡No, Kakashi-sensei, no me refiero a eso!— le gritó.

—Ah ¿y entonces?

—¡Me refiero a que si usted cree que sigue enamorada del _baka_ de Sasuke! —refunfuñó con cierto sonrojo marcándosele en las mejillas gatunas.

—Ahhh eso…— Kakashi se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió con su "ojito feliz".

—¿Y bien? —le espetó con ansiedad, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo de reojo.

—Mmm, no— respondió Hatake después de que pareciera haberlo pensado un momento.

—¿No?— parpadeó Naruto, incrédulo, con una punzada de escepticismo cosquilleándole los riñones pero con el brillo de la esperanza chispeándole de los ojos.

—No— aseguró Kakashi, sonriendo más pronunciadamente.

—Entonces… —de pronto el chico se había afincado en la tierra para estar más cerca de su sensei cuando hiciera la pregunta más importante de la tarde. Se había puesto nervioso y Kakashi lo notó — ¿Cree que pueda tener una oportunidad con ella?

—Mmmm— el peligris se llevó una mano al mentón como si realmente estuviera sopesando la idea y por supuesto que este indicio emocionó mucho más al rubio, quien casi se había inhibido al pensar en el desinterés con el que probablemente su sensei le respondiera ambiguamente o de plano no le respondiera —No, creo que no —sentenció finalmente.

—¿No? —repitió pensando que su respuesta no concordaba con su tono de voz y estado de ánimo, extrañamente alegre y condescendiente.

—No —aseguró aún sonriente.

—¡Y por qué no!— chilló ahora molesto. Quizás se había apresurado al pensar que Kakashi-sensei lo tomaría en serio con aquel tema y no le saldría con alguna de sus confusas y humillantes y raras respuestas con doble sentido escondido que parecía tener siempre preparados para cualquier ocasión. Enterró la vista en el suelo, desilusionado ¿A quién quería engañar? Sakura nunca se fijaría en él.

—Deberías mirar atrás, Naruto.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, alzó la vista de inmediato —¡Cómo! se refiere a mirar al pasado… ¿Se refiere a eso sensei ¿Debo buscar mi respuesta en los hechos pasados que me mantienen encadenado a un tormento de recuerdos dolorosos? ¿Tengo que superarlos, es eso?— Naruto parecía cautivado por la sabiduría de su ex-maestro. —.Tiene sentido si lo pone así.

—No, es literal, mira detrás de ti —señaló el Jounin.

—¿Eh?— Naruto no podía entender que traía tan contento a su maestro como para que no dejara de sonreír así, fue entonces cuando hizo caso y allí, en los ojos de una Sakura que se tronaba los dedos lentamente, se reflejaba la muerte con llamas alrededor de la iris y todo, mientras se regocijaba seguramente ante la presencia de su nuevo saco de boxeo.

—Ni en sueños, Na…ru…to —nunca había escuchado que alguien pronunciara su nombre con tanto sadismo, como si pudiera saborear su sangre en cada sílaba, sangre sacada mediante salvajes y descomunales puñetazos. ¿Para qué negarlo? Después de las terribles historias que le había contado Jiraiya acerca de cómo casi había muerto a manos de la vieja Tsunade por espiarla en unos baños termales, no pudo evitar temer pensando en lo que su recatada alumna podría llegar a hacerle por aquel inocente comentario.

—Bueno, yo voy por el almuerzo— escuchó a Kakashi decir mientras se levantaba sin mayor protocolo ¡Como si el sinvergüenza no estuviera consiente del baño de sangre que estaba a punto de darse! ¡Con su propia sangre!

—E…espere sensei, yo quiero ir con usted— igualmente se levantó Naruto con el natural objetivo de huir pero, sacudiéndose con calma el pantalón, Kakashi le volvió a interrumpir.

—Yo puedo solo, estaré de vuelta en un momento. Además, no querrás dejar a tu vieja amiga sola después de tanto tiempo sin verse, estoy seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar— sin más, se dispuso a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

El bastardo hasta parecía disfrutarlo —¡Pe…pero!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo rebajarse a pedirle ayuda porque en seguida sintió un firme jalón de la manga de su sudadera.

—Sí, Naruto, MUCHO de qué hablar…— agregó un animal salvaje cuya voz se parecía mucho a la de Sakura.

—¡Sensei! ¿No me ayuda un poquito?

—¡Adiós!— se despidió alzando una mano pero sin siquiera voltear, para que no se notara la sonrisa ante los los gritos, las maldiciones, los golpes, los temblores y la fuga de roedores y aves alejándose del perímetro. Fuera de todo eso le resultaba una ocasión muy divertida.

.

.

Fin cap 25

* * *

**(**_**Editado 14-08-13 lo que pareció que sería una rápida edición terminó postergándose casi una semana, espero no tener la misma suerte con los capítulos que siguen y ¡Oigase bien! Los primeros 13, que reeditare [`no me maten] de ahora en adelante. Con respecto a esta edición: 1) no pude evitar poner un par de extras melosos 2) lo del tema de los padres de Sakura será crucial para una precuela que planeo hacer y esclarecerá muchas dudas de cómo fue que Kakashi se enamoró de Sakura [nótese que en este fic él lleva tiempo enamorado de ella] agregar nos vemos en la próxima edición! Síganme en Twitter (kenka1804) para estar pendientes de las ediciones!)**_

**Nota de autora**

**HOLA! Ahora sí me pasé con el retraso PERDON! u.u que horror, bueno trataré de subir el próximo más rápido. Pues apareció el responsable de toda esta locura NARUTO! Jejeje (lo digo porque así se llama la serie) no se cansa de fastidiar ese niño…u.u jajaja pobre Tsunade, le llaman vieja xD la cosa es que Naruto no es que vaya a influir muchisiisimo en la historia, quizás con Hinata pero muy poco, y si estará saliendo bastante tanto que les advierto que será compañero de misiones como antes de Sakura y Kakashi, mientras que a estos dos…xDDD Naruto los estará fastidiando OxO pero eso ya lo sabrán en el próximo cap ;D**

**Aun no quiero hablar de Sasuke por que no sé qué voy a hacer con él, quizás más tarde se me ocurra algo xD**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el lime, y a los que se preguntaron si me sentí nerviosa escribiéndolo, ACERTARON! Se me hace difícil escribir este tipo de cosas T.T pero al menos les gusto snif…snif… creí que no me saldría bien…**

**Esta vez quiero mandarles un cálido saludo de corazón a todos los que me dejaron reviews el cap pasado, en verdad me sirvieron de mucho porque tuve como una especie de "bloqueo" (esto del lemon/lime es muy dramático O.o no yo soy la dramática u.u) me hacen sentir…feliz TToTT los quiero mucho snif…snif GRACIASSSS!:**

**jessy moon 15**

**saku-chanxsasu**

**keri01**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Ellistriel**

**Yakitsu**

**milo93**

**Nadyeli**

**-Mauret-**

**sakura hidaka**

**tsunokun**

**Kanna Urameshi**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**arisu-chan77**

**Emiliii-chan Hatake**

**aoi-tsumetai**

**arwenkumagoro**

**Saludos también a ****milo93**** y ****tsunokun**** amiwissss al fin leen mi ficcccccccccc que feliz soy TToTT y ****aoi-tsumetai**** que te leíste el fic en 72 horas xD también agradezco mucho a aquellas personas que se inscribieron en la página para dejarme reviews T.T**

**Kenka: Ahh y casi se me olvida… Kakashi ven acá un momento**

**Kakashi¿Qué pasa?**

**Kenka: Tienes un mensaje n.n**

**Kakashi¿Ah? ÓÒ**

**Kenka: Un mensaje de ****saku-chanxsasu****que dice que más te vale que no hayas sido un verdadero aprovechado al menos no sin su presencia n.n**

**Kakashi: Estoooo Ó/Ò ¿aprovechado yo? de dónde sacaran esas ideas…Uu.u**

**Kenka: Seh seh hazte el loco ¬¬ ¿De Dooooonde habrá sacado eso? U¬¬ no eres bueno mintiendo sabes…**

**Kakashi: Un.n viste fueron 17 reviews este cap jeje ¿no tienes que hacer unas preguntas o algo así?**

**Kenka: seh ¬¬ cof..cof ¿por dónde íbamos? Ahh si, grax a esas 17 personitas que sacrificaron 5 valiosos min de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario con su opinión x) casi rompemos el ultimo record de 18 reviews xD y también gracias a las otras muchas anónimas personas que igual me apoyan en espíritu :D, ahora si….**

**-¿De qué se trataba la misión de Naruto? ¿Tsunade imaginaba ya el porqué del retraso de sus mejores Jounins? ¿Lograra Kakashi dominar sus impulsos asesinos en contra de los demás hombres existentes? ¿Naruto aprenderá a comportarse o recibirá la golpiza de su vida? ¿Deducirá Naruto el secreto de su antiguo sensei y de su ex-compañera de equipo o tendrá que ir:…?- Todas las respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": Cap. 26 …En busca de la verdad-**

**Dejen reviews Plis xD**

**Att: Kenka1804 :D**


	26. En busca de la Verdad

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

****

_**Cap 26 En búsqueda de la verdad…**_

Horas más tarde el equipo siete o al menos la mayoría de sus integrantes, se dirigían a las puertas que daban acceso a Konoha.

El primero era el líder del grupo, un jounnin de cabello plateado y cara enmascarada, iba sereno leyendo un libro de tapa verde.

La segunda era una hermosa kunoichi de ojos turquesas y cabello rosa. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color mostaza y una franela sin mangas blanca, unos shorts beiges y unas botas tipo campistas marrones. Iba cruzada de brazos con expresión seria.

El tercero un muchacho de cabello rubio y corto de grandes y emotivos ojos azules que por el momento mostraban cansancio, además de numerosos vendajes en la cara.

Una vez pasaron las puertas se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage.

-¿¡¿¡¿Pe…Pero que demonios le paso a Naruto en la cara?!?!?!- Preguntó la rubia.

-Yo diría que se metió con una flor venenosa- Kakashi sonrió.

Sakura le envió una mirada poco amistosa a ambos.

Naruto miro el reloj en la pared: un cuarto para las cuatro de la tarde.

Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y en seguida cambio su ánimo a uno más alegre y emocionado.

-¡¡¡SI!!! Ya vio, le dije que los traería de vuelta antes de que su escuadrón de ANBUS pensara si quiera en salir de la aldea jajaja-

-Naruto… (Tsunade se llevo una cara al rostro), pero tienes razón; ¡Shizune! Cancela a los ANBUS por favor- Ordeno la gondaime.

-Si señora- contesto la chica.

-Bueno me alegra que todo resultara bien después de todo, ahora supongo que pueden retirarse, ah casi lo olvidaba… Naruto me gustaría que te quedaras un momento para hablar de tu misión y Sakura lo siento pero necesito que vayas al hospital a cubrir la ronda de la doctora Megumi la traumatóloga que falto hoy-

-No hay problema- Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación seguida por Kakashi.

-Muy bien Naruto, soy toda oídos…- dijo muy seria Tsunade, Naruto tomo aire y se sentó en frente de ella.

Mientras en el pasillo…

-Ya tengo que servir de nuevo como medico y eso que acabo de llegar…- Suspiro Sakura

-Un día de estos voy a tener que ir a pedirte cita para hablarte- Comento Kakashi sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-Ya no exageres ¬¬-

-Solo bromeo- respondió mientras ambos caminaban hasta la salida deteniéndose justo en frente de la puerta.

-Aquí nos separamos, tu tendrías que ir a tu casa y yo al hospital que están en direcciones opuestas, el turno de traumatología por lo general es muy largo así que creo que no nos veremos el resto del día- Dijo Sakura con cierto aire de desanimo.

Kakashi la miro de reojo mientras guardaba su libro.

-No estés tan segura-

-¿Que?-

-Ah nada…- Kakashi abrió la puerta y con una reverencia le ofreció el paso a Sakura, quien rió por lo divertido de la escena.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Sakura yendo camino al hospital.

-Seguro que si- murmuro este caminando en la otra dirección.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Y bien Naruto ¿Qué averiguaste en todo este tiempo?- Hablo Tsunade

-La misión era tan simple como me la habías descrito, solo tenia que ir al país de la tierra y espiar a un hombre y recolectar información acerca de su vida, pero, como te informe hace un año, la misión tuvo un giro inesperado y se alargo, cuando descubrimos extrañas conversaciones y secretos mensajes con contenidos bastante raros, que giraban en torno a la aldea de la arena y el país del rayo, este hombre Jirachi Tadaime era un subordinado de un grupo llamado Shinzensumi, estuve espiándolo hasta que partió a Sunagakure, lo nombraron inesperadamente el líder de esta organización ya que el verdadero líder Meshimi Kogoro debía atender asuntos mas importantes en el país del rayo-

-Por esa razón envié a Sasuke al país del rayo… continua- Interrumpió la Hokage

-Bien, luego comencé a averiguar sobre un pez mas gordo de nombre Kouga Genna, (Tsunade frunció el seño al escuchar este nombre) mano derecha Meshimi Kogoro, ellos debían encontrarse en el país del rayo es por eso que Meshimi fue hasta aya… Sin embargo, no confiando en las habilidades de Jirachi, Kouga mando a un ninja de confianza unos meses después a Sunagakure, en realidad Jirachi era un chivo expiatorio…lo que tramaban hacer en Sunagakure era algo muy peligroso como para arriesgar su propio pellejo esto Jirachi no lo sabia, buscaban abrir la puerta de una bóveda que se haya en Suna, desconozco lo que hay en su interior pero al parecer es algo de extrema importancia, para abrir la puerta necesitaban activar varios pergaminos que robaron durante atentados en la arena, pero además necesitaban una técnica de agua poderosa para poder abrirla, no estoy seguro de cual técnica era pero era el paso mas importante para abrir la puerta ya que de hecho casi no queda nadie que sepa usar esa técnica originaria del país de las olas-

-¿Dijiste Genna?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Si eso dije- contesto el ojiazul, Tsunade en seguida se puso a buscar entre algunas carpetas

-Continua…- Dijo mientras revisaba algunas

-Seguí investigando sobre este grupo, sobre Kouga y sobre Meshimi, hace unos meses me infiltre en una de sus reuniones, en donde estaba Kouga, informaron que la misión en Sunagakure había fracasado, que no lograron abrir la puerta y que Jirachi había muerto al igual que… todos los demás participantes…- Dijo Naruto esto ultimo un poco mas serio.

Tsunade al parecer encontró lo que estaba buscando en las carpetas –No puede ser…-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura caminaba despacio directo al hospital, se detuvo al ver una hoja seca de un árbol caer, nostalgia apareció en su mirada sin saber la causa.

El otoño había llegado.

Dejo a una fresca brisa acariciar su pelo antes de seguir su camino.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Si, más tarde me entere que el ninja al que envió Kouga Genna mano derecha de Meshimi era… Oshinaro Genna su hermano menor….-

-Pero si el sirvió como ANBU aquí hace casi 10 años- Exclamo sorprendida Tsunade mientras leía el expediente del ninja –Padres desconocidos, hermanos desconocidos, aldea natal ¿dudosa? (leía Tsunade) ¿Cómo rayos dejaron formar a un ninja así parte de la ANBU? Todos sus datos están incompletos, lo único que sabemos es que era huérfano, lo encontraron mal herido en los alrededores de la aldea con 13 años aproximadamente sin recordar nada y lo llevaron al hospital, donde descubrieron que tenia una enfermedad Terminal poco desarrollada, tras no encontrar ningún familiar cercano al igual que contigo se le dio un pequeño apartamento, trato escapar varias veces de Konoha cuando recupero salud sin éxito alguno, dos años después ya era chunnin y a los 17 años entro a la ANBU, su ultima misión…-

Tsunade tomo aire

-Su última misión fue con el escuadrón número 8 cuyo líder era… Hatake Kakashi…-

Naruto hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kakashi se encontraba entrenando en uno de los campos cerca del rió.

-Elemento agua: Jutsu Dragon de agua-

Un norme dragón de agua se levanto del río, Kakashi estaba practicando el controlar la dirección a la cual se dirigía esta bestia.

Luego convoco.

-Elemento aire: Jutsu Dragon de viento-

Esta era un nueva técnica, no solo usar el elemento viento, si no fusionar ambos dragones, para usarlos de embestida juntos en un fulminante ataque. Necesitaba absoluta concentración.

Pero un estornudo lo tomo por sorpresa, perdiendo un poco el control del jutsu, el cual se desplomo sobre este.

-¿Qué demonios?...- Murmuro Kakashi levantándose del suelo completamente empapado, por suerte no se hizo daño.

-Auch-

O al menos no demasiado.

-Parece que me disloque la muñeca…mmmm esto no es bueno- Se dijo mirando al cielo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tsunade al parecer estaba enojada y golpeo el escritorio dejando una gran abolladura en el.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo no supiera esto?-

-¿Saber que?-

-Si lo hubiera sabido, habría reconsiderado la idea de enviar a Sakura y a Kakashi a aquella misión-

-Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei… ¿A que misión?-

-El escuadrón numero 8 cuyo líder era Hatake Kakashi salio en una misión, de encontrar y matar a dos ninjas renegados, Oshinaro fue el primero en encontrarlos, pero los ninjas quisieron negociar con el y este por poco acepta, esto claro si Kakashi no lo hubiera detenido, Kakashi y Oshinaro no tenían buenas relaciones según leo y desde ese momento las cosas no mejoraron, gracias a Kakashi consideraron expulsar a Oshinaro de la ANBU después del incidente pero este renuncio antes y dirigiéndose hacia Sunagakure para actuar como espía infiltrado en caso de que lo necesitáramos, desde aquella ves no volvió a pisar Konoha, de hecho paso tanto tiempo que ya no se le considero ninja de la hoja, puesto que aquí esta calificado como ninja de la arena tachando el símbolo de Konoha, muchos lo consideraron un traidor- Hablo Tsunade -"Era un muchacho muy prometedor pero facil de influenciar, muy inestable mentalmente" según Kakashi-

-Según lo que yo investigue, no mucha gente sabía que Kouga y Oshinaro eran hermanos- dijo Naruto.

-Es probable ya que cuando lo encontraron no recordaba nada-

-De que misión habla Tsunade-sama- Preguntó nuevamente el chico.

-Cuando secuestraron a Ino y las sospechas indicaban que la llevaron a Sunagakure, envié a Sakura y a Kakashi por ella, seguramente ese era su plan… resulta que el contacto que los esperaba en Suna era nada mas y nada menos que Oshinaro, (suspiro) debí haber investigado mas, muchos problemas se pudieron haber evitado…-

-¿Que quiere decir?- preguntó Naruto.

-La técnica que necesitaban para abrir la puerta, era una de Kakashi, Sakura, él, e Ino tuvieron problemas por esto, sobretodo por que Ino era victima de un sello que la controlaba y forzaba a copiar esa técnica usando su Jutsu de control de mentes, seguramente Oshinaro tenia un rencor hacia Kakashi no pongo en duda que por su culpa este haya resultado herido de gravedad; el Shinzensumi no logro su objetivo por que Gaara intervino, pero al final Oshinaro murió por que… Kakashi lo mato-

Se notaba la sorpresa en la cara del portador del kyubi

-Pero ya todo eso paso ¿no? ahora ya no hay de que preocuparse-

-Estuvo a punto de suceder algo peor, quien sabe lo que aya en esa bóveda, tendré que ser mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante- Tsunade se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana –Ya que aun están sueltos Kouga y Meshimi…-

Naruto seguía serio

-Puedes retirarte- Le indico Tsunade, Naruto hizo reverencia y salio de la habitación.

_-"Sasuke espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto"_ ¡Shizune!_-_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Un paciente mas, solo un paciente mas- Decía Sakura sentándose en la silla del escritorio de un consultorio poco conocido para ella. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y los pacientes llegaban uno detrás de otro¿Qué pasaba con la gente de este lugar¿Acaso no tomaban leche?

Apoyo los codos en el escritorio y se froto las sienes, tomo aire y respiro profundo. Apretó el botón de un intercomunicador, recitando un "siguiente" para luego levantarse y preparar los nuevos instrumentos que usaría.

Toc…Toc…

-Pase- dijo sin voltear.

El sujeto entro a la habitación a paso tranquilo.

-Tome asiento enseguida estoy con usted- dijo la kunoichi mientras tomaba las carpetas y los instrumentos. –Puede empezar por decirme cuál es su problema-

–Mi problema es que no pasó suficiente tiempo junto a ti-

Sakura volteo por escuchar la voz tan cerca de ella.

-¿¡TU?!- exclamo asustada tirando al suelo la carpeta y las de mas herramientas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Hinata-chan, es que Shizune-san me dijo que pasara al hospital para una revisión completa, después de esa larga misión, dijo que era algo necesario-

-Ya veo, y ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, no se sinceramente por que me tienen retenido aquí desde las 6 de la tarde, pero fue bueno por que pude ver unas caras conocidas, como kakashi-sensei, lo vi hace rato lo he estado buscando pero no lo encuentro, creo que tenia un problema en el brazo o algo así-

-¿El brazo dices?-

-Si- asintió el rubio

-Debe estar en el área de traumatología, por cierto Sakura-chan es la suplente de la traumatóloga hoy, seguro están allí-

-Es verdad, los iré a buscar, gracias Hinata-chan- Dijo Naruto avanzando mientras se despedía con la mano.

-"_Naruto-kun_" de nada…-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Kakashi¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Exclamo sorprendida la doctora Haruno recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. –Me asustaste-

-Si a mi tambien me alegra verte... No fue mi intención n.n además yo no te asuste, es que tienes los nervios de punta- respondió el enmascarado.

-Si pero que va tu no tuviste nada que ver ¬¬-

-Ejhem Un.n-

Una vez que recogió las cosas se sentó sobre el escritorio

-¿Bueno y que haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó.

-Es que… (Señalo su brazo derecho) creo que necesito un medico o algo- dijo sonriendo con su ojito feliz.

-Si aja y el que yo fuera la traumatóloga por hoy no tiene nada que ver (se cruzo de brazos) ¿verdad? ¬¬-

-Mmmm puede ser…- esto último lo dijo con un tono más grave acercándose a Sakura.

-Eres imposible ¿sabes?-

-Pero así me amas- Término la frase rozando narices con Sakura llevando una mano a su nuca para acercarla.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Oiga disculpe, señorita¿me puede decir donde queda el área de traumatología?- Naruto toco el hombro de una mujer.

-Ah hola Naruto¿para que quieres saber si ya pasaste todos los exámenes?- Saludo la castaña

-Hola Shizune-san, es que estoy buscando a Sakura-chan y a Kakashi-sensei-

-Es cierto, no recordaba, es por eso que no encontré a Sakura en su área normal, esta cubriendo el área de Megumi-sempai hoy ¿y por que supones que Sakura y Kakashi-san estén juntos?- preguntó un poco curiosa.

-Hable con Hinata-chan y como Kakashi-sensei tenia un problema en el brazo me dijo que seguramente este en traumatología y lo este atendiendo Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Es verdad, esta en el 8vo piso, vamos que también tengo que hablar con ellos- Dicho esto caminaron hasta un asensor.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Ka…kashi… e…espera….- decía Sakura entre suspiros.

-¿Hm?- Dijo el jounnin sin dejar de besarla.

-E…estamos en un….hospital…- resalto aprovechando que Kakashi había dejado sus labios para tomar su cuello.

-¿y que?... estas en medio de una consulta…- Le dijo al oído aprovechando para mordisquear un poco su lóbulo. –Mi consulta-

_**-"Inner Sakura: Kya! Es verdad, relájate y atiende a tu paciente… ¿quien seria tan tonto como para entrar a un consultorio medico sin tocar la puerta? Ahora es Kakashi quien necesita toda tu atención (cara perv)**_-

-"_Si…quien seria tan… tonto"- _Se dijo correspondiéndole un beso a Kakashi mas relajada, aferandose a su cuello notando lo complacido que se torno Kakashi, casi como si hubiera escuchado la conversación con su inner y le estuviera diciendo "ves no hay de que preocuparse".

Pero si lo había…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Llegamos- Dijo Shizune saliendo del ascensor, avanzando un largo pasillo transitado por muchos pacientes, algunos conocidos, alugunos no, de las muchas puertas caminaron hasta una que al abrirla mostraba un recibidor de alfombra azul, algunas sillas, unos cuadros y una secretaria acomodando unos papeles del escritorio como si estuviera por irse, puesto que algunas de las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿Este es el consultorio de Sakura?- pregunto Naruto con cara de decepción.

-No, este es el consultorio de la doctora Megumi, hola Misha¿esta la doctora?- Fue Shizune la que hablo.

-Ammm la doctora ¿Haruno? Estoo, pues si, ella, ella esta o…ocu…pada en este momento Un.n-

-¿Todavía?- exclamo Shizune

-¿Ocupada a estas horas? Como puede ser… ¿es una emergencia o algo así? Debe ser un paciente muy irresponsable para venir a estas horas-

-Especial diría yo…- Dijo la secretaria en un tono casi inperceptible.

-¿Especial? Debe ser Kakashi-sensei Dattebayo, el llega tarde a todo, si seguro debe ser el (Naruto corrió hacia la puerta)- Imperceptible para otro que no fuera Naruto...

-¡¡¡¡NO ESPERA NARUTO NO PUEDES ENTRAR A UNA CONSULTA ASI!!!!- Trato de detenerlo Shizune.

-Jovencito ¡NO!-

Pero los esfuerzos de ambas fueron en vano…

Naruto abrió la puerta…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El encapuchado de larga gabardina entro a la oscura habitación de muebles de madera antiguos y detalles bastante clasicos parándose detrás de una poltrona aterciopelada roja. La tormenta azotaba fuera de aquel lugar…

-Señor ya lo localizamos, su nombre es Hatake Kakashi y actualmente es un ninja activo de Konoha-

El hombre cuya silueta no se podía definir completamente, estaba sentado en aquella poltrona al lado de una chimenea chispeante única fuente de luz en aquella oscura estancia.

-Excelente…- Pronuncio con voz grave que dejaba pensar que era una persona mayor.

Con una reverencia el subordinado salio de la habitación.

Una silueta masculina salia detrás de las sombras cerca de una biblioteca perfectamente ordenada pero un poco enpolvada de la misma estancia.

-Ya escuchaste, debes estar feliz, ahora ya sabes que hacer...-

El castaño asintió y salio de la habitación.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Na…Na…Naruto responde- Shizune que permanecía detrás de el con la secretaria, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Le advertí que no pasara- Dijo la secretaria con un poco de horror en su mirada.

Naruto permanecía en silencio…

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿QUE LE PASO EN EL BRAZO?- Grito alarmado el ojiazul. Ambas mujeres detrás del rubio experimentaron una caída tipo anime.

-Konichiwa Naruto, Shizune n.n- Saludo Kakashi como si nada con su mano izquierda desocupada.

La escena, Kakashi sentado en una camilla y Sakura vendando su muñeca derecha.

-Naruto ¿como puedes ser tan tonto como para entrar en un consultorio sin tocar la puerta?- Le reprendio Sakura.

-Ah lo siento, pero ni que estuvieran haciendo nada raro, solo lo estas vendando…- Dijo este

-Ahh si claro Ó//Ò…- dijo Sakura y tanto Misha como Shizune exhalaron tranquilas.

-Kakashi-sensei¿Qué le paso en el brazo?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Esto? Ah… me lo hice probando una nueva técnica- respondió el enmascarado sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

- Por cierto Shizune-san que ¿hace aquí?- Intervino la pelirosa

-Tsunade-sama les manda estas misiones, acaban de llegar, también se disculpa Sakura por mandarte trabajo tan seguido-

-No hay problema, pero puedes dármela luego es que… tengo que terminar de atender a Kakashi n.n-

-(…) AH si claro, vamos Naruto dejemos a Sakura trabajar, vamos, vamos- Dijo Shizune arrastrando a Naruto y a Misha fuera de la habitación.

-Ufffff estuvo cerca- suspiro Sakura. Llevando su mano a la mejilla del Jounnin subiendo correctamente la mascara que estaba un poco descolocada por el lado izquierdo de la cara. –Muy cerca-

Kakashi solo sonrió –Vamos te acompaño a tu casa-

Sakura se lo quedo mirando Ó////Ò

-¿Tan mala reputación tengo? (suspiro) Se que estas cansada solo te acompañare…acompañarte...nada mas...-

-Ahh si n.n-

Luego ambos salieron del consultorio encarando al rubio hiperactivo y a la asistente de la Gondaime

-Bueno aquí tengo misiones para ambos, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan- Dijo Shizune entregándoles una carpeta a cada uno.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- Se quejo resignado Naruto.

-Tsunade no quiere que vallas de misión todavía u.u-

-¿Qué¿Por qué?- preguntó enfadado.

-Mañana es la ronda de vacunación y te quiere ahí sea como sea Naruto…-

-¿Vacunas¿Yo? y que hay de Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei?-

-Ellos ya están vacunados, Sakura se vacuno en la arena al igual que Kakashi- aclaro Shizune.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada… ya pueden irse a sus casas- Mientras Kakashi y Sakura caminaban, Naruto se quedo rogándole a Shizune una misión para escaparse de esa vacuna.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Pues hasta aquí llegamos- Dijo Kakashi

-Si…-Asintió con aire de cansancio la joven, se encontraban en el porche de la casa de Sakura, eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te cargue adentro? n.n-

-Ja Ja, que gracioso ¬¬, pero no, además tienes que cuidar tu muñeca, no es muy grave pero si haces algún esfuerzo podría hincharse-

-Estaré bien, tú me vendaste…-

- … pero me preocupa que te lastimes con tanta frecuencia, Kakashi, no siempre voy a estar ahí, hoy fue algo sencillo, otro día puede ser mas grave y puedo no estar y…-

-Sakura, estaré bien…- Kakashi coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Sakura y le sonrió

-Seguro (acaricio su mano) claro que estarás bien- le dio un pequeño beso en brazo vendado y dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-A propósito… gracias por vendarlo- le dijo antes de que se marchara.

Sakura rió un poco y se volvió hacia el –Es mi trabajo-

-¿Vendar brazos?-

Sakura rió un poco mas, se acerco a el y se alzo de puntillas para depositar un pequeño beso sobre su boca enmascarada. –No tonto… cuidarte- se separo. Ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Etto Sakura…yo…-

-Hola-

-KYAAAA Naruto¡me asustaste!- Grito Sakura sobresaltada.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan…-.- - Naruto tenia una cara como si supiera que le estaban ocultando algo, miraba fijamente a Kakashi.

-¿Un.n Doshita Naruto?- Dijo Kakashi ya un tanto nervioso por la mirada de su ex-alumno.

-Mmmm no, no es nada, solo que pensé que… no nada olvídelo-

Sakura y Kakashi suspiraron de alivio al notar que Naruto no los había visto, y muy a su pesar debieron agradecer la mente inocente del chico que le impedía reconocer a simple vista y sin explicación, lo obvio…

-¿Q..Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Vine a decirle a Kakashi-sensei que Shizune-san me permitió acompañarlo a su misión de mañana-

-¿Ah si? que bien… entonces nos vemos mañana a las 6 en punto en la puerta de entrada…-miro a Sakura y luego a Naruto.

-Esta bien- contesto este sin hacer ademán alguno de querer moverse de su lugar.

El ambiente se tornaba incomodo para los tres puesto que Sakura presentía que Naruto no se movería hasta que Kakashi se despidiera o desapareciera en una de sus nubes de humo y que Kakashi no se iría sin ver a Naruto marchar. O que Sakura entrara a la casa, lo que sucediera primero.

-Ammm bueno…ah pero miren la hora que es ¿Naruto no tienes que levantarte temprano mañana?- Comento Sakura.

-Tendría pero como se que Kakashi-sensei llegara tarde, entonces para que…-

-Estoy aquí ¿sabes? ¬¬- Interrumpió el Jounnin.

-Bueno y… Kakashi no ibas ha hacer eso importante que me dijiste hace un momento, ya sabes lo de… el asunto pendiente…-

Kakashi se quedo mirando a Sakura callado, luego de pocos segundos comprendió y hablo.

-No, puedo hacerlo mas tarde-

Sakura suspiro…

Después de unos segundos hablo -Y… que linda esta la noche ¿no?-

-Si- reconoció Kakashi

-Aja…-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno…y ¿quieren pasar a tomar una tasa de té o algo?-

-No yo estoy bien-

-No gracias-

-Aja, pues en ese caso…-

-¿Si?- dijo Kakashi

-Me voy a dormir-

-De acuerdo- Asintió Naruto que seguía sin moverse

-Hasta mañana Kakashi y Naruto- se despedía Sakura mientras retrocedía.

-Hasta mañana Sakura- Dijo Kakashi aun sin moverse de su posición de manos en los bolsillos.

-Adiós…-

-Adiós Sakura-chan-

Siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta pegar de la puerta.

-Que duerman bien- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando.

-Igual-

Una vez dentro aun sin darles la espalda les dedico un "Ja ne" y cerro la puerta, recostándose de ella y dejando escapar un largo suspiro, tenia muchas ganas de "despedirse" de Kakashi pero con Naruto ahí no seria lo mejor, ya que el no sabia de lo "suyo" con el sensei, Naruto no estaba listo para enterarse. Tendría que esperar hasta que Kakashi volviera de su misión. Con mirada desilusionada avanzo hasta su habitación, ignorando lo que pasaba fuera de la casa.

Ambas figuras, tanto el ninja copia como el portador de kyubi no se habían movido ni un centímetro solo se observaban mutuamente como tratando de adivinar cual seria su próximo movimiento.

-Y Naruto¿piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche?-

-¿A que viene la pregunta?- respondió

-Curiosidad-

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que esta vez fuera Naruto quien hablara.

-¿Y usted _sensei _piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche?-

-¿A que se debe la pregunta?- respondió.

-No por nada- Y otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar antes de que alguno omitiera sonido alguno.

-Pues en ese caso (Kakashi metió la mano en su porta shurikens)-

Naruto por supuesto se puso atento.

Kakashi saco su libro de tapa verde –Nos vemos mañana- Y como si nada se puso a leer y a caminar por la calle.

(Gota tipo anime resbala por la cabeza de Naruto)

¿Como no lo predijo antes?

Naruto lo vio marcharse y que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos antes de que el también tomara su camino.

Desde el tejado de la casa, sentado en la ventana de Sakura, el "verdadero" Kakashi observaba atentamente los movimientos de su ex-discípulo. Si, pues nunca esta demás prevenir y como todos sabemos el ninja copia nunca baja la guardia, una ves que vio que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente lejos fue cuando pudo prepararse para desaparecer en una nube de humo, no sin antes por supuesto echar una ultima ojeada a su Sakura y comprobar que esta durmiera profundamente.

-Que descanses mi pequeña, Susurro antes de dejar como único rastro de su estadía allí, un poco de humo.

"_Duerme con los Ángeles y sueña conmigo, por que mañana soñaras con los Ángeles y dormirás conmigo_"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente, era de esperarse que Kakashi llegara tarde, como a eso de las 8:10 am por Dios sabe que razones. El pobre Naruto madrugo para nada…

-Algunos nunca aprenden la lección- Murmuro uno de los guardias de las puertas. Lo cual solo hizo a Naruto sentir peor.

-YO n.n- Era Kakashi quien saludaba después de aparecer con un "Pof" llevaba una mochila en la espalda -¿Dormiste bien?-

-¡Ahhh Kakashi-sensei como siempre llega tarde!- le reclamo el rubio.

-Estooo, ah es que me detuve a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y luego un gato negro…-

-MENTIRA- grito Naruto.

-Cof…cof… bueno bueno mejor nos vamos antes que se haga más tarde-

-¿Llegar antes de que se haga mas tarde? Contigo, imposible…- Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Saludo un entusiasta Naruto.

-Buenos días…-

-Cierto que tu también tenias una misión asignada para hoy ¿no Sakura?- Preguntó Hatake.

-Si, pero aun no me voy, debo esperar a quien se supone que debo escoltar, espero que el chico no tenga tus mañas de llegar tarde Kakashi-

-¿Misión de escolta dices? A nosotros nos toco hacer de guardias de una exposición o algo así, de objetos muy caros, por el tiempo que dure el evento- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Escoltar a un chico? OÓ- Interrumpió Kakashi.

-Ah si¿no te lo dije? Debo escoltarlo a una aldea que esta a unos 3 días de aquí, pero seguro el regreso será mucho mas corto- Explico Sakura con una sonrisita picara.

-No, me temo que olvidaste mencionar ese PEQUEÑO detalle ÒÓ-

-Que interesante Sakura-chan, te deseo suerte y que no te toque un pervertido o irresponsable como Kakashi-sensei- Dijo Naruto avanzando mientras dejaba atrás a su muy perturbado sensei que ignoraba sus bromas y a una sonriente compañera de ojos turquesas.

-Adiós Naruto (le dijo) ¿No vas a alcanzarlo?- Ahora Se dirigía al Jounnin frente a ella, sabia que a Kakashi le daba igual que Naruto se le adelantara pero algo de la conversación le resultaba muy divertido, por que no dejaba de sonreír con las manos adorablemente colocadas detrás de su espalda.

Kakashi comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente hacia Sakura, levantando un dedo como ademán de querer decirle algo. Se veía un poco molesto.

-Sakura…-

-¿Si? n.n-

-¡Apresúrese sensei!- Naruto desde lo lejos gritaba que se apurase.

-n.n-

-oó-

-n.n-

-òó-

-…Nada… y te…-

-Si, si, ya se, me cuido, lo mismo para ti, adiós- se despidió como una niña pequeña dedicándole un saludo con la mano.

Finalmente Kakashi accedió a los llamados de Naruto y se aproximo a el con muy mala cara pensando en las palabras de antes¿Qué tan pervertido podría ser aquel tipo¿Quién seria¿Qué tan irresponsable era? No iba a estar en paz mientras SU Sakura tuviera que dormir a la intemperie en medio de un bosque con un completo extraño, si, si tenia que confiar en ella, después de todo era una mujer fuerte y ella lo amaba y todo eso... pero mas vale prevenir¿No? ya resolvería como vigilarla…

Esta seria sin duda una larga larga larga muy larga misión.

Al menos para Kakashi…

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza no crean que abandone el fic, como dije llevo esto bien adelantado pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, primero esta el liceo que no me deja tiempo libre casi para nada, sobretodo por que la primera semana solo me tocaron números entre el 1 y el 3 de los grupos para expos ¬¬ bueno eso fue agobiante, y ya desde la próxima semana tendré exámenes casi todos los días así que me dije "si no lo subo hoy no lo subiré hasta el próximo viernes O.O" preferí subirlo hoy, y segundo que a mi papa no le gusta que pase tanto tiempo en la pc (por que hago las tareas aquí) y siempre que me ve me regaña u.u en realidad he estado trabajando de poquito en poquito en este cap¿Por qué? Pues como dije antes las tareas y mi papa, pero también es que este cap era muchisisisisimo mas corto como 7 pags en Word, pero habían cosas que no quedaban claras y peor cosas que no cuadraban Oo entonces preferí hacerlo mas largo pero mas explicado n.n para darles una idea, este no era el verdadero cap 26 xD todo este cap fue improvisado pacticamente ya que los hechos del que seria ahora el 27 no iban a quedar muy bien en la historia (es decir no le hice borrador) , bueno como me tarde mucho haciendo me extendi de mas (me emocione ÓÒ), al punto que este cap iba a tener como mínimo 26 pag de Word (por que ni siquiera listo esta) y tampoco quería hacerlo tan largo para no fastidiarlos y bueno los nervios me carcomían "¿Qué voy a hacer que voy a hacer?" hasta que al fin encontré una solución ;) hacerle una segunda parte jejejeje entonces lo que hice fue cortar y pegar en otro documento de Word así ustedes recibían noticias mías y no se fastidiaban de tantas letras xD y ya saben que el próximo de que va va! El día en que no actualice más solo significa una cosa: Morí u.u xDDDDD **

**Aclarado esto hablemos del cap, este tiene pistas de lo que se tratara la próxima y ultima misión antes de concluir el fic, el cap o mejor dicho los cap 26 y 27 se concentran mas que todo en que Naruto averigüe el romance no tan secreto pero si muy obvio de nuestros protagonistas xD hasta ahora no lo a logrado pero ya se vera, el prox si será completamente dedicado a esto…**

**Bueno para no fastidiarlos pasemos a otra cosa xD**

**Quiero agradecer ahora a todas las personas que no han dejado de creer en mi y me dejan sus review que llegamos a los 18 reviews el cap pasado otra vez T.T grax a:**

**jessy moon 15**

**KaoroXan**

**OroKawai**

**Emi.Green**

**Ellistriel**

**keri01**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**ALenis**

**Muren****-**

**aidee03**

**aoi-tsumetai**

**-Mauret-**

******  
****Kendrix Princess**

**Pazhii**

**tsunokun**

**Grillito**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Kenka: Celos están xD mas, vendrán xD por lo pronto disfrutemos de los momentos KakaSaku.**

**Kakashi¿Celos eh? Vaya vaya miren quien se digno a aparecer…**

**Kenka: Oh Kakashi estabas ahí n.n no me di cuenta…**

**Kakashi: Tampoco te diste cuenta que tienes mas de 3 semanas sin actualizar? ¬¬**

**Kenka: ÓÒ ¿Estas enojado conmigo?**

**Kakashi: NOOOO que va! Como se te pudo ocurrir eso ¬¬ estoy tan enojado como la mayoria de los que leen este fic!**

**Kenka: Etto Kakashi yo ÓÒ…tenia mucha tarea y pues…**

**Kakashi: ¬¬ esta bien te creeré esta vez pero más vale no vuelvas a tardarte tanto…**

**Kenka: No no lo prometo es que también eh tenido problemas con el Internet (si de nuevo u.u) pero el 27 casi esta listo y…**

**Kakashi: Ya ya esta bien…**

**Kenka: grax, Ah es cierto (Kenka saca un papelito) mira tengo recados para ti**

**Kakashi¿?**

**Kenka: (se carraspea la garganta) primero de Emi.Green ¿Cuál es la parte de Sakura que sabe mejor? Y omite sus labios…**

**Kakashi: Ó///O bueno yo… estooo bueno eso es información clasificada n.n**

**Kenka: ¬¬ que predecible eres… Ahora lo siguiente Muren pregunta ¿Por qué naciste tan lindo?**

**Kakashi: n.n bueno yo… eso es por que… fui concebido con mucho amor n./ gracias -Muren-**

**Kenka: Jajajaja esas eran todas las preguntas y gracias ****aoi-tsumetai**** por tus saludos, bueno seguimos aquí con las preguntas que tanto me gustan**

**-¿Seguirá Naruto interrumpiendo a nuestros protagonistas¿Descubrirá el rubio hiperactivo el romance escondido¿Huirán por siempre Kakashi y Sakura de Naruto¿Sobrevivirá Kakashi su misión con las dudas comiéndole la cabeza¿Quien será el protegido de Sakura¿Será mas irresponsable y pervertido que Kakashi¿Y es eso posible¿Que hay de Kogoro y Genna? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": _Cap 27_ _La verdad... Duele_**

****

**Dejen reviews plis xD**

* * *


	27. La verdad duele

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 27. La verdad duele…**_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Una Semana después Sakura saltaba y esquivaba ramas camino hacia Konoha, la misión no fue difícil, rango C cuando mucho, miro su muñeca, ahí tenia una pulsera que le había echo Miyu-oni-chan durante el camino a casa el joven Miyu era muy simpático, quizás debió mencionarle a Kakashi un poco mas de su misión como que el chico había acompañado a su abuela hasta Konoha pero esta insistía en que no regresara solo por que el camino era muy largo y podía ser peligroso. ¿Estaba hablando en serio¿Qué importancia tenia que Kakashi se enterara de ese pequeño de detalle? Se retraso un día por que los padres del niño quisieron agradecerle permitiendo que descansara en su humilde casa por un día.

Ya casi podía divisar las puertas y a lo lejos a sus dos antiguos compañeros.

-Oigan chicos¡por aquí!- llamó

Kakashi y Naruto voltearon en seguida

-¿Sakura?- Dijo el peliplateado

-¡Hola Sakura-chan¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- Naruto saludo emocionado y feliz de verla.

-Muy bien y ¿a ustedes? n.n-

-Bien…aunque…-Naruto volteo a ver a su sensei, se notaba muy cansado como si no hubiera dormido en días, por lo menos eso se podía deducir mirando su único ojo visible. Además la cara que tenia bastante tétrica.

-Un.n Ah Kakashi¿Qué te paso?- Preguntó ingenua la Kunoichi, la cara de Kakashi por así decirlo empeoro.

-ÒO-

-Es que no ha dormido bien estos últimos días, cuando no estábamos de guardia y podía descansar prefería irse a caminar por ahí, convocar a Pakkun y sus perros para quien sabe que a quedarse en la feria, y por si fuera poco antes de llegar como si fuera telepatía, ayer en lugar de seguir a Konoha dijo que seria mejor acampar y si de una ves tu pasabas te interceptáramos- Miraron a Kakashi –Creo que esta enfermo o algo, quizás por eso te quería esperar- Naruto le susurro todo esto a Sakura en el oído, la cual no pudo evitar tener que reprimir una carcajada tapándose la boca con las manos.

Pero esta acción solo hizo empeorar el ánimo de Kakashi si es que eso era posible, colocando una cara que intimidaría incluso al mismo kami-sama. Miraba fijamente a sus ex-alumnos.

-Etto Kakashi-sensei, ya estamos cerca….yo voy por…por…agua si por eso…y así Sakura lo puede ayudar con su…su problema o lo que sea que tenga- Dijo Naruto ocultándose tras Sakura y en seguida esfumándose del lugar. Seria mejor no bromear con Kakashi mientras tuviera esa cara, que de alguna forma la sentía dedicada a el ¿Qué había dicho? Ni idea, pero mejor que Sakura se las arreglara.

El la vio…

Ò.O

Ella lo vio…

Ó///O

Se vieron…

Kakashi se acerco a ella con mirada ensombrecida…

-Ah UÓÒ Ka…Kashi… ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Sakura echándose para atrás.

-Por que…-

-¿Perdona?- A Sakura le pareció oír un murmullo pero no entendió muy bien.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu protegido era un niño ¡DE 11 AÑOS!?-

(……………)

- .. -

-Ahhh estooo pues… creo que se me olvido mencionar ese "pequeño" detalle, no…no creí que importaría tanto…Un.n-

-ÓÒ-

(…)

-¿Kakashi?-

(…)

-kakashi-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Así que Kakashi había encontrado la forma de averiguar de que trataba su mision, no sabia si sentirse enojada o feliz por que Kakashi aya mandado a Pakkun a seguirla y vigilarla de cerca, gracias al retraso de 1 día de Sakura, apenas pakkun los alcanzo el día anterior informando a Kakashi los detalles de la mision y acampo con Naruto cerca de Konoha fingiendo cansancio. De todos modos se sentía un poco mal por haber echo pasar a Kakashi malas noches pensando en todo lo malo que le podía haber pasado, pero eso le pasa por ser tan celoso…

Celoso…

Si Kakashi la celaba de tal manera era por que realmente la quería mucho, rió al recordar que se había preocupado tanto por un niño de 11 años, pobre, si que tenia mala cara… pero ya se lo recompensaría.

Una ves superada la crisis emocional del ninja copia, los ex-integrantes del grupo siete se dirigieron donde la Hokage para entregarle el informe de la misión y asentir a que fue exitosa.

Tsunade se compadeció de la cara de Kakashi, como si fuera lo único que necesitase para saber que sus ninjas requerían descansar y lo requerían ya, esperaría un día o dos para asignarles nuevas misiones.

Algo es algo peor es nada…

-Los felicito, ya vayan a descansar- La rubia hizo un ademán para que salieran de su oficina.

-Si jajaja¡que bueno es estar de vuelta! Oigan que dicen si vamos a comer un buen ramen en el Ichiraku Ramen, ya saben para celebrar lo de las misiones-

-Buena idea Naruto- Dijo Sakura.

-Mmmm si ¿Por qué no?- Dijo también Kakashi dando su punto de aceptación, pero sin quitar la mirada de si libro.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen se encontraron a algunos viejos amigos, haciendo que el ánimo de Naruto subiera mucho más.

-¡Cejotas Iruka-sensei, Ino, Hinata-chan!, estoy muy feliz de verlos Dattebayo-

-Igual Naruto- Dijo Ino.

-Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, que bueno que ya regresaron de sus misiones- Dijo Hinata

-Si, hace apenas un rato y no tuvimos problemas- Respondió Sakura

-Así se hace, siéntense con nosotros- Invito Lee

-¡Claro!- Acepto rápidamente Naruto – 3 tazones de ramen y solo para empezar- Gritó al dueño del local.

-Ese es nuestro Naruto-kun n.n- Hablo Lee y los demás asintieron.

Iruka miro por un momento a Kakashi, hacia tiempo que no lo veía, es mas hacia tiempo que no lo veía "leyendo", seguro la presencia de sus alumnos lo ponía de mejor humor.

-Veo Kakashi que ya estas de mejores ánimos- le dijo

-Ah…si claro- contesto apenas quitando la mirada del libro.

-Me alegra mucho por usted Kakashi-san "_El mismo de siempre_"-

Después de un rato todos estaban comiendo su ramen, o casi todos, Naruto ya iba por el 6to tazón y Kakashi… bueno… el ni había tocado el primero.

Sakura se encontró con los ojos del shinobi mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi no comes?- Preguntó

-Es que… No tengo hambre- sonrió

(Caída tipo anime por parte de todos los presentes, menos de Sakura)

"_**Inner Sakura: que pregunta mas tonta si sabes que no va a comer en frente de toda esta gente curiosa de ver su rostro" **_

-¡Kakashi esto es el colmo!- Se alzo Naruto colocando las manos en el mesón.

-¿podría darme dos raciones de ramen para llevar por favor?- Pidió el ninja copia al encargado, ignorando completamente las quejas de Naruto.

-Si en seguida se las preparo- Respondió amablemente.

-¿2? Y ¿Por qué Kakashi?- Preguntó Sakura

-Por que tal vez me de hambre mas tarde-

-O quizás tenga un invitado o mejor dicho _invitada_ más tarde ¿no sensei? Jajaja ¡por eso no quiso comer nada!- Sonrió pícaro Naruto.

-Ash Naruto- Se quejo Sakura - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que suponer lo peor?-

-En realidad Sakura, quizás no se equivoque del todo, y quizás si espere a _alguien_ esta noche-

Interrumpió Kakashi, esto lo dijo mirándola fijamente, Sakura, quien entendió el mensaje rápidamente, por consiguiente se sonrojo.

-¡AJA! Ves Sakura-chan te lo dije!!!- Grito Naruto –La única que falta por cita eres tu, mira si hasta el sensei!-

Ino e Iruka se taparon la cara de vergüenza.

-"_Como puede ser tan idiota_"- Pensaron

-No seas ingenuo Naruto- Le reprocho la kunoichi pelirosada comiendo un poco de su ramen.

-No creo Sakura-chan, tu eres muy bonita, ahora que lo pienso, seguro tienes mas de un pretendiente, suéltalo dinos quien te gusta! Es acaso… (Jalo a Rock Lee) ¿El cejas de azotador?-

-Cof…cof…cof…cof… (Sakura se ahogo con el ramen) NA-RU-TO¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Grito.

Hinata se tapaba la boca de la impresión e Iruka reía muy divertido.

Lee por su parte, se había puesto todo rojo y aun mas nervioso al notar la mirada penetrante de Kakashi sobre el, quien "casualmente" tenia un dedo a la parte de la bandada que tapaba su sharingan y casi podría jurar que no era mera casualidad. Trago saliva.

- Ah Naruto Po…po…por supuesto que…que no - Tartamudeo mirando a Kakashi -Qu….qu…que tonterías dices, yo JAMAS seria capaz de fi..fjarme en Sakura-chan como mas que una…una buena amiga (rió un poco nervioso)-

Ino estaba avergonzada y Hinata muy nerviosa.

Naruto resignado aun sosteniendo a Lee todo mareado le dijo

-¿Bueno y entonces? Quiero que sepas que no descansare hasta saber quien es-

-¡Na…Naruto ya deja las payasadas quieres!- replico Sakura.

-Si ammm (A Kakashi le dieron sus ramens, se hizo una especie de pausa) pues entonces…me voy, nos vemos mas tarde Sakura-

"Pof" desapareció…

Sakura se quedo toda roja y paralizada, Naruto todo extrañado.

-¿Qué quiso decir con más tarde Sakura-chan?-

(…)

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-Nada Naruto… (Dijo sin mucho animo) mejor yo también me voy- Se levanto y se fue caminando muy lentamente…

Naruto dejo de lado al pobre Lee

Cuando volteo, se encontró con las miradas amenazantes de sus amigos sobre él.

-Hey…¿Qué…que pasa? Un.n-

-Naruto ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?- Preguntó Iruka

-Lo obvio se te hace tan difícil- agrego Ino

-¿De que hablan?

-De Sakura-chan y Kakashi-san- Dijo Lee recuperándose

-¿A que se refieren?- El inocente rubio ojiazul seguía sin entender

-A que Sakura y Kakashi, sin ti ni Sasuke rondando por ahí se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común-

-¿Quieren decir que ahora son buenos amigos no?- seguramente el kyubi estaba revolcándose con todo y sus nueve colas en el interior del chico, lamentándose de haber sido encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño tan tonto.

-No Naruto, son MAS que buenos amigos- Aclaro Iruka ya que el era el que estaba mas acostumbrado a tratar con el ingenuo Naruto.

-¿Lo que supones es una posible existencia de una relación amorosa entre Sakura-chan y el sensei Kakashi?-

-Si- respondió tímida Hinata.

Naruto estallo en risas.

-Como se les pudo ocurrir tal tontería jajaja buena esa Hinata-

-Eh Naruto-kun, no es broma- Le respondió ella.

Naruto siguió riéndose.

-Si claro jajaja- Pero se detuvo al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros tenían mueca de gracia alguna.

-Vamos ¿no creerán que es cierto o si?- ellos en respuesta asintieron.

-Oh Valla, ya verán, les demostrare lo equivocados que están como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo- se levanto aun riéndose un poco, pago la cuenta y se despidió.

(Gota tipo anime en la cabeza de todos los presentes)

-¿Por qué no simplemente puede aceptarlo?- comento Ino los demás solo negaron con la cabeza y la bajaron.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya bien entrada la noche en la parte mas tranquila de Konoha una sombra salta y se escabulle por una ventana descuidadamente abierta del segundo piso de una de las casas. Entro y avanzo por el corredor ya con su visión adaptada a la oscuridad, segura de que lograría su objetivo, empezó a andar cuidadosamente atenta a sus propios movimientos.

Se percato demasiado tarde de la presencia masculina detrás suya, que enseguida rodeo su figura con un fuerte agarre de sus brazos. Había fallado en su misión. Pero aun así…

Sonrió

-¿Creíste que me sorprenderías?-

-Quizás…-

-Este es mi territorio-

-Deberías cerrar esa ventana-

-Esperaba que vinieras Kunoichi…-

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, tú me invitaste-

-¿Y esperabas a que hiciera esto?-

Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta y metió su mano derecha por la abertura dejando que paseara libre por el busto de la chica.

-Quizás…- Respondió la silueta femenina dándose vuelta para tener al enmascarado cara a cara. –Eres un pervertido- le dijo mientras le bajaba la mascara.

-Y tu una ladrona- Respondió desprendiéndola de la prenda.

A lo que ella frunció el ceño con cara de interrogante.

Pero el la tomo suavemente del mentón

-Te robaste mi corazón pelirosa- Dicho esto le robo un pequeño beso, que, al separarse y después de mirarse a los ojos, repitió. Pero estas ves fueron más profundo, se notaba el desborde de pasión entre ambos casi chispeante.

Sin interrumpir la dulce muestra de afecto durante el recorrido por el pasillo llegaron hasta la habitación donde el Shinobi se recostó en la cama con ella encima para terminar el trabajo que una vez empezó removiendo las piezas de ropa faltantes. Sakura de igual forma imitaba a su sensei desprendiéndolo de su uniforme de jounnin y continuar acariciándole el pelo y las mejillas mientras lo besaba de forma dulce pero apasionada.

-Sabes que te amo- Susurro Sakura

De un movimiento rápido Kakashi se volteo dejando a Sakura debajo de él y tomando sus labios.

En ese momento se sentía afortunado de haberse enamorado de una chica como Sakura, fuerte, valiente, inteligente y hermosa, además que lo quería mucho y a el le constaba, era cierto que el se había enamorado de ella mucho antes que ella de él y la esperanza de ser correspondido era casi nula entonces, solo se sentía peor cuando notaba lo mucho que Sakura dependía de Sasuke y abría los ojos sorprendido a mitad de la noche preguntándose que clase de depravado era para tener tales sentimientos hacia la joven de la que una vez fue tutor y protector, amigo y compañero. Se sentía miserable algunas veces. Pero como dicen, es imposible nadar contra la corriente, solo pudo acostumbrarse a esos pensamientos y convivir con ellos día a día esperando que una buena mañana hubiesen desaparecido. Pero no, estos sentimientos son muy testarudos y cuando son puros no hay razón que valga sobre el corazón. Así hasta el sol de hoy vivían dentro de él y nada podía hacer, menos ahora que Sakura por fin puede mirarlo a los ojos y decirle "te amo" sin ningún rastro de mentira o inseguridad en la cara. Y el podía besarla sin miedo o culpabilidad alguna y disfrutar completamente del dulce néctar de su boca.

Suavemente deslizo su mano por la espalda de la joven la cual se arqueo ante el contacto. Las caricias de el hacían que la respiración de Sakura se volviera cada vez mas anormal, mas entrecortada, y mas jadeante…

Comenzó a besar su cuello mordisqueándolo un poco, que provoco un ligero gemino por parte de la chica, mientras sus manos exploraban las caderas, vientre y muslos de ella a la vez. Sakura se aferro al cuello de Kakashi, y con su boca subió hasta los hombros y bajo del cuello hasta el pecho dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por su paso, por los mordiscos que le daba. Los gemidos no se vieron ausentes por parte del shinobi.

Otro rápido movimiento y las posiciones quedaron invertidas, esta vez Sakura era quien estaba sobre Kakashi. Lenta y cuidadosamente fue descubriendo con sus propias manos, la anatomía del cuerpo de su amado enmascarado, este sentía pequeños roces eléctricos en su piel con cada caricia de la chica, se le erizaba, era algo realmente placentero y excitante.

¿Y cuantas veces no había deseado que ella hiciera algo así? Ya había perdido la cuenta pero por fin podía sentirlo y pensarlo sin remordimiento alguno. Un ligero gruñido se le escapo mezclado con el nombre de su querido botón de cerezo.

Y nuevamente Kakashi tomo el control de la situación, necesitaba hacerla suya una vez mas, de todas formas no tenia prisa, sus roces y besos iban muy despacio, a Sakura no le molestaba pero si la ponía muy ansiosa. Después de todo era él, el shinobi que menos tenía prisa en la aldea más toda una noche joven por delante, igual a una luna bastante sonrojada por lo que vería continuación que seria única fuente de iluminación durante esta velada y única testigo del amor que se profesan estos dos amantes…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, Kakashi había sido el primero en despertar por los rayos de sol que se filtraban desde la ventana, era sin duda un día muy soleado, abrazaba a Sakura y la mantenía acurrucada en su pecho mientras dormía, la contemplo un momento, se veía tan adorable y frágil, con esa leve sonrisa en sus labios. Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su pelo con mucha ternura y así ella fue abriendo los ojos.

Ding Dong (timbre)

En ese momento el silencio que reinaba en la casa se vio interrumpido por las campanas del timbre, anunciando así una nueva visita.

Kakashi de mala gana se vio obligado a dejar de abrazar a Sakura, claro, no sin antes depositar un último beso en la frente de la joven mujer. Sakura solo sonrió y lo vio vestirse.

Se puso su pantalón negro de pijama, su mascara y su bandana, aun sin camisa, ya que la de la pijama la tenia puesta Sakura fue a ver para que lo molestaban desde tan temprano, por que para el cualquier cosa que lo hiciera despegarse de su Sakura era solo eso, una molestia... Así despeinado y sin ánimos bajo las escaleras directo hasta la puerta.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei-

-Naruto oO¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Dijo claramente sorprendido y algo nervioso.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, por lo que parece se acaba de levantar ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto el rubio haciendo ademán de avanzar hacia dentro de la casa. Pero Kakashi interrumpió el paso.

-Estooo no, por que tengo una inundación en la cocina, un tubo se rompió y… llevo rato tratando de arreglarlo, no quiero que se ensucie más la casa de lo que ya esta…-

-Ya veo… (Respondió algo desilusionado el chico) es que quería hablar con usted de algo importante, no pude dormir muy bien por lo de ayer los muchachos insinuaron algo de usted y…- Naruto enmudeció por lo que vio dentro de la casa.

Apareció Sakura en la escena pasando de un extremo de la sala al otro con únicamente una franela negra de hombre puesta.

-Sa…Sa…Sakura-chan?!?!?- Dijo exaltado el rubio.

-¿Qué Sakura y yo qué?- Kakashi trataba de disimular al tiempo que cerraba un poco mas la puerta.

-No, no, no ¿no es esa de ahí Sakura-chan?- Dijo Naruto señalando el interior de la casa.

-¿Dónde?- Kakashi se hizo el tonto tratando de cerrar la puerta que Naruto se empeñaba en abrir.

-Es que yo creí que…-

-Kakashi ¿Vas a querer té o café?- Dijo Sakura asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Sakura-chan???!!!!- gritó Naruto

-Na…Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué que hago aquí? Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Y ¿por qué estas vestida así?, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Naruto, no es lo que parece, no es lo que tú crees- Trato de calmarlo la chica.

-Pero… no entiendo…- Naruto parecía muy confundido como para pensar con claridad.

-Tengo la camisa de Kakashi puesta por que mi ropa… se esta…se esta secando, si eso es se esta secando-

-Si, Naruto ¿recuerdas la fuga de agua de la que te hable? Pues Sakura había venido hace rato por un asunto de una misión importante justo cuando se rompió el tubo, y me estaba ayudando con la fuga, entonces su ropa se mojo y le tuve que prestar una de mis franelas mientras se secaba su ropa-

-¿La de la pijama sensei?-

-Era la única que me quedaba- Interrumpió Sakura

Naruto seguía mirándolos sin saber si creerles o no.

-Bueno Naruto como ya te dije estoy ocupado hablamos luego, adiós n.n – Kakashi echo prácticamente a Naruto fuera de la casa y rápidamente cerro la puerta.

-¿Cómo se pudo tragar eso?- Dijo Sakura con aire de resignación sentándose aliviada en el gran sillón de la sala.

-Así es nuestro Naruto- Contesto el ninja copia echándose de un suspiro en el mismo sillón, de manera que su cabeza quedo en las piernas de Sakura, luego se llevo una mano a la cara como símbolo de preocupación.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle- Soltó la kunoichi mientras peinaba con los dedos el pelo plateado de Kakashi.

-Aun no esta listo, es demasiado pronto- Hablo aun con las manos en la cara.

-Pero me siento mal mintiéndole- Dijo ella y el la miro con su único ojo visible, luego se quito las manos de la cara para colocar una en su mejilla y acariciarla con ternura.

-Yo también pero todavía no es el momento, te lo prometo, todo va a estar bien-

-(suspiro) Esta bien (dijo un poco mas animada), pues iré a preparar el desayuno mientras tu te duchas¿Vas a querer te o café?-

-Mmmmm a ti-

-(Sakura rió) Kakashi…- Agacho la cabeza y lo beso en los labios –Será café entonces ahora ve a ducharte- Dijo finalizando con un leve toque en su nariz.

-Yo quiero ayudarte con el desayuno-

-No quiero distracciones mientras lo preparo, además de que en si no cocino muy bien, anda a ducharte que luego iré yo-

-Mmmm esta bien- Resignado Kakashi se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse, mientras Sakura lo veía marchar y se aseguraba que no intentara nada.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Te lo digo Shino, si Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan tienen algo como dijo Ino, yo voy a descubrirlo-

-Por enésima vez Naruto si tienen algo NO ME IMPORTA!!- respondió el shinobi de lentes oscuros.

-Aunque esto es tan raro, yo sigo pensando que es imposible- Dijo el rubio ignorando totalmente el ultimo comentario de su compañero.

-Ash me largo de aquí…- Dijo levantándose de su asiento para después marcharse.

-Voy a investigar, tendré que preguntarle a Sakura-chan, ya que es mas que obvio que el sensei no me dirá nada, si señor-

-¿Qué le vas a preguntar a Sakura?- La voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos con un sorpresivo escalofrió.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-Y bien…-

-Ettoo nada, nada….-

-Naruto, no estarás molestando a Sakura¿verdad?- insinuó la rubia con mirada amenazante.

-¡No, para nada!- negó el ojiazul.

-Más vale, (naruto suspiro) pero lo que vallas a decirle tendrá que esperar, pienso enviarla a una misión en cuanto la vea-

-¿A dónde?-

-Se ira calculo que una semana y media a una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, tendrá que ayudar a los sobrevivientes de una tormenta que azoto el lugar hace 4 días, es la mejor combinación entre inteligencia, fuerza y medicina, todo en una sola ninja, así me ahorrare tener ocupados a 3 ninjas, ya la mande a llamar, partirá tan pronto hable conmigo-

-Ya veo "_tendré que esperar" _y ¿Cuándo nos vas a encargar una misión a los 3 juntos? Eh Tsunade - Dijo Naruto poniendo ojos de perrito regañado.

-Mas respeto mocoso, y bueno, supongo que podría considerar ponerlos juntos, el antiguo equipo 7 funcionando otra vez, pero cuando Sakura y Kakashi regresen de sus respectivas misiones-

-¿Ósea que el sensei también tiene una?-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Una vez bañado y vestido con su uniforme de jounnin, Kakashi Hatake bajo a comer su desayuno.

-A ya terminaste, que bueno, ahora a comer-

Sakura ya tenia la mesa puesta, detalle que conmovió a Kakashi

Después de servida la comida empezaron a comer.

-Supongo que ahora iré donde Tsunade, quizás tenga una misión o algo y si me mando a buscar en casa es natural que no me encontrara allí-

-Si yo también iré-

-Aunque tomare una ducha primero- Sakura levanto su plato y los demás -¿Terminaste?- se dirigió a él.

-Si, pero yo lavare los platos- Dijo Kakashi camino a la cocina.

-No hay problema no me molesta hacerlo- Sakura ya estaba enjuagando un vaso cuando sintió el tibio aliento de kakashi sobre su nuca, el estaba detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre las de la pelirosa mientras enjuagaba el vaso, guiándola con sus movimientos. Una vez mas estaba envuelta en sus brazos, y como le gustaba…

-El desayuno estuvo delicioso, yo lavare los platos- Dijo Kakashi besándole el cuello.

-Pero…- Fue rápidamente interrumpida por un corto beso en los labios.

-Tu ve a ducharte… y ni se te ocurra discutir- Terminó con un beso en su mejilla sacando a Sakura delicadamente de la cocina.

-Esta bien ya vuelvo- Se dio por vencida la chica subiendo a la ducha.

20 minutos después la cocina estaba mas que limpia, impecable. Y Kakashi yacía sentado tranquilamente en una poltrona de la sala leyendo su adorado libro pacíficamente.

En eso bajo Sakura ya lista pero con su pelo húmedo, un extraño aroma a flores invadió la estancia o al menos eso le pareció al ninja copia.

-Ya estoy lista- exclamo ella

-Bien (guardo su libro) ¿nos vamos señorita?-

-Sakura se sentó en las piernas de Kakashi colgándose de su cuello pegando sus frentes.

-Claro que si- Le dio un tierno beso en la nariz haciendo sonreír al enmascarado.

-Pues andando- Kakashi se levanto aun con Sakura en sus brazos.

-Hey espera, me voy a caer (rió) que haces, bájame- decía en tono juguetón mientras reía –¿No me llevaras así ante Tsunade o si?-

-¿Por qué no?- Bromeo él mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Vamos Kakashi, creo que me voy a caer- Kakashi se detuvo de pronto mirándola fijamente, ella se paro de reír sintiendo su filosa mirada enterrarse en sus ojos turquesas. La beso –Te amo- Dijo

El beso y el comentario tomo a Sakura un poco por sorpresa, sobretodo por la seriedad con que lo dijo, pero reacciono rápidamente aferrándose mas fuerte a el – Y yo a ti- Kakashi correspondió al abrazo –Nunca lo olvides-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Al fin llegan, mire Tsunade-sama, son Kakashi y Sakura-chan- Señalo alegremente el rubio.

-Por fin- Suspiro ella desde la entrada de la casa de hokages –¿Dónde estaban? llevamos horas esperándolos (miro a Kakashi) ¿para que me molesto en preguntar? Cof...Cof hora de asignarles sus misiones, espero hayan disfrutado de su descanso por que de ahora en adelante estarán muy ocupados-

-.."-

-Sakura empezare contigo, iras a una aldea cerca del país de las rocas ayudaras a unas personas azotadas por la tormenta, no debes tardar mas de 7 días en terminar, pero con el tiempo de llegada y de retorno será como una semana y media, todo lo demás esta explicado en este pergamino (Le entrego un pergamino de papel)- Luego se volteo hacia Kakashi –Unos señores comerciantes han sido victima de repetidos robos de parte de su mercancía, 350 kilos de merluzas, debes ayudarlos a encontrarlos, te están esperando en la entrada de la aldea escondida entre la neblina- Dicho esto le entrego otro pergamino a Kakashi.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- Ambos ninjas se esfumaron saltando hacia las puertas

-¿Y yo¿Y yo?- decía Naruto.

-¿Tu?- Tsunade se llevo una mano al mentón –Tu vas a ayudar a Iruka a limpiar la academia ya que los trabajadores del servicio de limpieza están en huelga, (Tsunade rió) hasta que solvente ese problema-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde aquel día, probablemente Sakura regresaría esa noche y podría hablar con ella sobre el tema.

Naruto miro su ramen con atención y preocupación antes de empezar a comer.

-Naruto-kun¿como has estado?

-Howda Tdentden- Balbuceó Naruto con la boca llena de comida, -(trago) muy bien ¿y tu?-

-Bien, Lee, Neji y yo pasamos a comer- Dijo mientras se sentaba

Naruto se le quedo mirando antes de hacer una pregunta obvia

-¿Y donde están Lee y Neji?-

-Eh pues ellos… Uu.u- Antes de que pudiera terminar se oyó un escándalo fuera del local, Tenten y Naruto voltearon a ver.

-Vamos Lee… tienes que comer algo…- Decía Neji quien con fuerza jalaba a Lee al interior del local o al menos eso intentaba.

-Eh dicho que no… no en este noooo- Lee forcejeaba todo lo que podía para no entrar.

-Ya basta Lee, estas exagerando mucho Kakashi-san no esta aquí puedes pasar -.- - Le grito Tenten desde el interior del local.

Lee dejo de hacer fuerza por lo que Neji cayó al suelo.

-Shhhhh Tenten-chan, te puede oír-

Neji y Tenten soltaron un largo suspiro

-¿Por qué Lee no quiere entrar? Y que tiene que ver Kakashi-sensei en todo esto?- preguntó Naruto.

-Hace días que Lee evita a toda costa a Kakashi-san, cuando escucho que había regresado de su misión se puso paranoico, como normalmente frecuenta este local Lee prefería morirse de hambre que encóstraselo aquí-

-¿Y por que?-

Lee avanzo cautelosamente dentro del local

-Naruto-kun, estas seguro de que Kakashi-san no esta por aquí?- Preguntó Lee

-Si estoy seguro, la última vez que lo vi fue hace tres días cuando regreso de su misión con las merluzas-

**Flash back**

Pasados 5 días Naruto creyó que jamás lograrían llegar a un acuerdo con los trabajadores de la limpieza desilusionado caminaba cansado y bastante sucio por las calles en dirección a su casa, pudo ver apenas un rayo plateado que paso por su lado.

-¿Eh¡Kakashi-sensei!, espere!!!- Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano Kakashi paso muy rápido y se perdió por los tejados de Konoha.

-¿A dónde rayos va con tanta prisa? (…) snif…snif ¿Y que demonios es ese terrible olor a pescado?

Al ver a Kakashi recordó de pronto la meta que se había propuesto de averiguar si de verdad tenia algo con Sakura-chan. Con un poco mas de ánimos ya que su sensei había regresado de su misión en el país de las olas de dispuso a caminar nuevamente.

Apenas empezó a caminar con las manos en la nuca cuando le llamo la atención unos maullidos se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué rayos…?- Tuvo que saltar para esquivar la gran cantidad de gatos que corrían en la misma dirección que Kakashi.

Pasando por alto aquel hecho tan extraño y descartando la idea de que los gatos tuvieran algo que ver con el jounnin, siguió hasta su casa.

Unos minutos después Kakashi salía con el pelo goteante de la ducha, con un pantalón y una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello y una cara bastante desanimada, se podían oír los marañosos animales detrás de la puerta, Kakashi harto de los felinos se dirigió hacia ella.

-Deposito de merluzas… ja… buscar mercancia…- murmuraba cosas como estas mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia la puerta.

Naruto quien iba pasando casualmente por la residencia de su antiguo sensei, pudo oír como azotaban la puerta con increíble fuerza, un poco alarmado se detuvo a ver, solo para encontrarse en el bote de basura el uniforme de kakashi siendo devorado por unos 18 gatos.

Un poco confundido miro mas de cerca el recipiente y ahuyento a los animales, luego toco la puerta de kakashi, pero al ver que nadie abría decidió mejor irse de ahí, además ciertamente necesitaba una ducha después de limpiar los baños de toda la academia.

Kakashi si escucho que tocaban la puerta pero estaba muy ocupado hundiendo la cara en la almohada como para levantarse y ver quien lo solicitaba. No seria nadie importante, ya que Sakura no estaba en la aldea, y Tsunade hubiera preferido tumbarla a tocarla si realmente fuera importante. Estaba muy cansado así que prefirió dormir.

**Fin Flash back**

-De todas formas no creo que lo vean hoy por aquí, lo vi salir de la floristería de la señorita Yamanaka con bastante prisa- Les comento la hija del dueño de Ichiraku

-Ya veo (suspiro Lee)-

-Siéntate de una vez- Neji lo empujo y este cayó sentado en uno de los bancos del restaurante. Luego Neji se sentó.

-Entonces….¿Por que el cejotas huye de mi sensei?-

-No lo sabemos- Tenten suspiro antes de pedir una orden de ramen para ella y sus compañeros –Esta así desde la última vez que lo vio-

-Esto es absurdo- Agregó Neji.

-Prefiero esperar a que regrese Sakura-san de su misión y que ella hable con el-

-¿Y para que esperar que Sakura-chan hable con él?- Preguntó Naruto después de "absorber" el ultimo fideo.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron viendo confundidos a Naruto, y luego vieron a Lee que había puesto cara de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué me ven así¡Mas ramen! onegai- pidió Naruto al dueño

-Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun no cree que Sakura-san y Kakashi-san están juntos- Les dijo a ambos sin que el rubio escuchara.

-.-

A Naruto le sirvieron su ramen y empezó a comer, entonces hablo.

-Saben, Lee me dijo el otro día algo realmente loco, me dijo que…(trago) Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan andan juntos, (volvió a tragar) ¿verdad que es una locura Tenten? n.n-

-Si Naruto, no se de dondeeeeeee Lee pudo haber sacado semejante "falsa" y "loca" idea- Contesto Tenten en un tono de voz notablemente sarcástico mientras le daba un ligero codazo al Hyuga sentado a su lado.

-Ves Lee te lo dije, además hoy mismo voy a hablar con Sakura-chan para aclarar el asunto de una vez, es decir (trago) no se puede andar por la vida inventando cosas así, este tipo de mentiras solo perjudican a la gente, y la verdad no entiendo como te creíste ese chisme Lee- Hablo Naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras terminaba de un solo trago el resto de su ramen.

Neji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Tenten una risa más disimulada.

Lee por su parte solo miraba a Naruto con incredulidad.

-Yo creo que mientras mas rápido hables con Sakura será mejor Naruto- Dijo Tenten entre risitas.

Confundido por el comportamiento de sus amigos Naruto pago la cuenta y se dispuso a irse lo mas rápido posible -Si ahh bueno adiós- Antes de irse le dirigió unas palabras a Neji de que cuidase a Tenten y a Lee que últimamente estaban actuando de forma extraña y les preocupaba…

Se encamino a casa de Sakura, pensando que sus amigos se habían vuelto completamente locos y que mañana mismo les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban.

Eran como las 9:30 pm, rogando que Sakura no estuviese dormida se armo de valor para tocar su puerta, lo ultimo que quería era que se enojara con el por eso.

Mientras, dentro de la casa, pasando por el desordenado comedor, que dejaba rastros de una cena reciente para 2 y un gran desastre en la mesa pasado por alto, justo por debajo de la pancarta que decia "Bienvenida" sobre la escalera al lado del hermoso arreglo floral, estaba la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, en la cual, sobre su cama, no dormían una si no 2 personas.

Ding Dong (timbre)

Sakura hizo mueca de desagrado al escuchar el timbre a esas horas y se movió entre las sabanas, despertando a Kakashi. Tratando de ignorar el timbre, que, insistentemente seguía sonando, Kakashi decidió levantarse para revisar quien demonios era tan terco como para seguir tocando el timbre después de que la 5ta vez no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Sakura al ver que Kakashi se sentaba en la cama.

-A incinerar al que este tocando-

Sakura rió un poco –Mejor voy yo-

Kakashi la tomo del brazo.

-No vallas, pensándolo mejor, no creo que falte mucho para que se rinda-

Pero el timbre era insistente

-Bueno ya, iré a ver, quien sabe, quizás es algo importante-

Kakashi se tumbo en la cama y Sakura se levanto, se coloco sus pantuflas, su bata roja (por que hacia frío) y en pijamas fue al primer piso para saber quien tocaba.

Naruto estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho los seguros del otro lado de la puerta moverse. Al fin la puerta se abrió.

Sakura al notar de quien se trataba, no es de esperarse que su reacción fuera gritarle.

-¡Narutoooooo!-

-Ah disculpa Sakura-chan si te desperté, yo… necesitaba hablar contigo-

-¿Ahora? No puede esperar hasta mañana-

-Yo… creo que no-

-Es que…- Sakura no sabia como zafarse de esta, Naruto era su amigo, si tenia un problema tenia que ayudarlo a si fueran las 3 de la mañana, le daba mucha pena despachar al pobre.

-¿Qué? Es por que te desperté o algo?-

-Yo… bueno si y… no importa, quieres hablar ¿no? bien hablemos- Sakura tenia la idea de hablar afuera con el, de esa forma no correrían riesgo de que por algún motivo viera a Kakashi.

-Sakura-chan, hace frío y estas en pijama¿no seria mejor hablar adentro?-

-NO!, es decir no, veras es que esta muy desordenada la casa y… no quiero que veas tal desastre Un.n-

Kakashi se había levantado al escuchar el grito de Sakura, estaba escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta, si solo iba a hablar no tenia inconveniente en irse a dormir otra vez pero abrieron la puerta de repente dándole de lleno en la cara.

-¿Llamas a esto desorden Sakura-chan? Se nota que no has ido a mi departamento en mucho tiempo…¿hug?... creo que golpee algo- Dijo Naruto preocupado por haber roto algo tratando de ver detrás de la puerta.

-No, no , no golpeaste nada, es solo un viejo perchero (jalo a Naruto) mal ubicado, ahmmm creo que tengo algo de té en la nevera, por que no te sientas…-lo llevo a la fuerza de tal manera que no volteara hasta el sillón y lo sentó -…Y yo ya vuelvo con el té- se dirigió a la cocina pero regreso rápidamente –Y no te muevas n.n- antes de retirarse vio a Kakashi en la puerta con las manos sobre su nariz, seguramente lo había hecho sangrar, le hizo señas de que subiera y se escondiera y se llevara la pancarta, Kakashi asintió y Naruto volteó a ver por sentir a Sakura detrás.

-¿?-

-Ehhh, es que… ahí una mosca…, ahh ya se fue… mira… voy a preparar té-

(…)

-Tu… solo quédate ahí sentado-

Sakura entro a la cocina y comenzó a calentar el té, mientras se calentaba se apoyo de la barra y vio que allí en la cocina habían 8 globos amarrados juntos en forma de corazón que decía "bienvenida Sakura" la chica se alarmo al ver esto y trato de ocultarlos pero como tenían Elio se le hizo difícil.

-Oye…Sakura-chan- Era la voz de Naruto que se acercaba

Sakura se adelanto y lo intercepto en la puerta de la cocina con las tazas de té y a propósito dejo caer su contenido en Naruto el cual retrocedio por lo caliente del té.

-Ahh lo siento Naruto, te dije que te quedaras en la sala, bueno déjame ayudarte- Dijo tratando de disimular y limpiándolo con una servilleta.

-No importa Sakura-chan….-

-Puedes beber el mío total no quiero- Aprovecho la distracción para pulverizar una pastilla en su mano y muy discretamente una pequeña cantidad de un polvo blanco en la tasa, la cual luego paso a Naruto.

-Bueno gracias… (Naruto tomo un sorbo de té) espero no molestarte…-

-No, no… bueno de hecho solo estoy un poco cansada por que acabo de regresar de la mision y mi baño se descompuso, estuve tratando de arreglarlo hasta hace rato pero nada…-

-Que malo- Naruto tomo otro sorbo de té pero mucho mas largo –Debe haber un problema con las tuberías de Konoha o algo así-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No recuerdas, cuando ayudaste a Kakashi-sensei por que las tuberías de su cocina se rompieron? (tomo mas té) también los baños de la academia están igual-

- Ahhh si si cierto pero…¿Cómo sabes que los baños de la academia están igual?- preguntó Sakura.

-Es una larga historia u.u-

-Bueno Naruto que querías decirme-

-Ahh es cierto, cof...cof Sakura es verdad que…- Naruto no pudo proseguir al sentir cierto malestar en el estomago.

-¿Que cosa es verdad?- Tratando de aguantar la risa.

Naruto apenas podía moverse debido a "ese" dolor

-Que…tu y…ka…ka- decía con esfuerzo entrecortadamente sudando cada vez mas.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo…- iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió –Creo que… tengo que irme- Naruto se levanto con cara de piedra y camino de prisa hacia la puerta.

-Matte! Naruto ¿A dónde vas?-

-Hablamos mañana Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto antes de irse corriendo.

Sakura quedo riéndose un poco en el marco de la puerta luego de cerrarla pudo ver que Kakashi estaba detrás con cara de confundido.

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto? (…) ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Sakura dejo de reírse pero con una sonrisa saco un frasquito de tabletas blancas dentro y lo agito alegremente. –Laxante- dijo

(Gota tipo anime aparece en la cabeza de Kakashi)

-¿Usualmente duermes con una de esas?-

-No… la tome de la cocina cuando fui a preparar té-

-¿Y por que Naruto prefirió ir a su casa antes de pedirte el baño?-

-Por que el mío esta averiado- Sakura aun sonriendo empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

Kakashi la siguió y con curiosidad repentina pregunto -¿Enserio? o.ó-

-No…- Dijo para entrar en el cuarto dejando a Kakashi en la puerta, el cual suspiro de alivio al oír la respuesta.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los siguientes tres días Naruto no pudo hablar con Sakura ya que había salido de misión, Kakashi por su parte también tenía misiones. Se dijo que apenas la viera le preguntaría. Y valla si el destino es grande que justamente ese día los tres acababan de regresar a Konoha, con la misma idea de comer algo distinto a ramen, claro, obviando a Naruto quien fue derechito al Ichiraku.

Sakura recién había llegado un poco antes y entro en un local al lado del Ichiraku, la verdad es que tenía ganas de comer pescado ese día.

Kakashi después de haber pasado su trauma con las merluzas se le antojo unas bolas de pulpo y para su sorpresa sentada en la mesa, nada más y nada menos que su querida Sakura. Alegremente entro a saludar y de una vez almorzaría.

Sakura se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero también se alegro así que juntos almorzaron en esa pescadería, cuando cierto rubio se dirigía a comer ramen vio a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y decidió acercarse, bastante feliz cabe resaltar, ya que por fin podría preguntarle a Sakura, costase lo que costase hoy era el día, o dejaba de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki.

Se detuvo

Pero primero comería un buen ramen

-Así que no tuviste mayores inconvenientes, regresaste sano y salvo de tu misión- Dijo Sakura

-Si- Respondió Kakashi.

-A pesar de ser una misión rango A ¿No estas cansado?- Kakashi pago la cuenta y camino hasta la puerta acompañado de Sakura.

-No n.n-

-Yo creo que deberías descansar, esas misiones no son fáciles- Agregó Sakura con preocupación -¿No tienes heridas o si?-

-Un par de rasguños, nada grave-

-Siempre dices lo mismo y…-

-Sakura… - interrumpió con aire de fastidio pasando un brazo sobre su hombro y ella se calmo pero aun con mirada preocupada, Kakashi la miro y detuvo su caminar.

-Tengo una mejor idea ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y me revisas esa herida que me esta molestando?-

-¿Y que hay del descanso?-

-Creo haberte dicho que _no_ estaba cansado, pero normalmente esto de las visitas a domicilio terminan dejándome cansado… si quieres…luego de la _consulta_ podríamos descansar juntos- Kakashi utilizaba un tono de voz juguetón.

-Ahh ya veo… -Dijo de mejores ánimos -pues mi misión si me dejo cansada, digo que nos saltemos la parte de la consulta y nos vallamos directo al descanso-

-Mmmm yo si voy a darte razones para descansar- Justo en ese momento cuando se iban a besar cierto rubio hiperactivo que "casualmente" pasaba por allí decidió saludar.

-¡Sakura-chan! Que coincidencia!!!! Hola…- Saludo enérgicamente.

Sakura y Kakashi se separaron de golpe.

-Si, es una verdadera coincidencia- Dijo algo nerviosa

-Ahh y usted también sensei ¿Cómo esta?-

-Muy bien Naruto-

Kakashi y Sakura intercambiaron miradas

-Sakura-chan…- llamo Naruto un poco apenado captando la atención de ambos ninjas -hay algo que quiero preguntarte y es importante pero…- Miro atentamente a Kakashi

Sakura obviamente ya tenia una idea de lo que quería preguntar su amigo rubio, la ocasión la tomo por sorpresa, realmente quería confesarle lo suyo con Kakashi pero conociendo como conocía a Naruto seria mejor pensar muy bien lo que le iba a decir, es mas, seria muchísimo mejor que ella misma tomara la iniciativa, necesitaba mas tiempo, así que rápidamente intervino.

-Ahmmm Naruto, yo… yo tengo que ir… ir a (rápidamente recordó) donde Tsunade, la verdad es que aun no le he entregado mi reporte, si me atraso mas se enfadara y no queremos ver a Tsunade-sama enojada ¿cierto? Así que nos vemos más tarde-

-Pero Sakura-chan no puedo esperar mas para…-

Luego apareció Ino en la escena saltándole a Naruto por detrás

-Narutoooo!!! Contigo quería hablar, necesito ayuda para llevar unos arreglos y tú eres perfecto para ayudarme-

-Yo Ino espera que tengo que…-

Pero al voltear Sakura ya no estaba al lado de su sensei. Trato de salir en su búsqueda sin mucho éxito pues Ino intervino de nuevo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-

Mientas Ino le rogaba a Naruto que la ayudara apareció Shikamaru caminando y se detuvo al lado de Kakashi.

-(suspiro) esa Ino es muy problemática… Oiga Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama quiere verlos a ti y a Sakura, tiene una misión específicamente para ustedes dos- Dijo refiriéndose a la Kunoichi de ojos turquesas y al Shinobi enmascarado.

-Ah Ino, es que tengo que hablar con… (…) ¿Kakashi-sensei?-

Ahora ni Sakura ni Kakashi estaban allí

-¡¡¡Oiga Kakashi-sensei!!!- Naruto recordó su meta y enseguida como buen ninja se dispuso a buscar a su compañera donde sea que haya ido.

-Matte Naruto!!! No me vas a ayudar?- Ino suspiro de resignación antes de pensar en buscar otro ayudante. El cual encontró mas rápido de lo que pensó.

-Oh Shi-ka-ma-ruuu- Llamo con mirada maliciosa.

-Ah que fastidio…-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto por su parte saltaba por todos los tejados rastreando a Sakura.

Sakura y Kakashi iban por la ciudad con agilidad típica de un verdadero ninja ambos a lados opuestos pero a un mismo punto de encuentro. La casa de la Hokage. Así es como estaban rodeando Konoha.

Sakura buscaba a Tsunade, Kakashi buscaba a Sakura y Naruto a ambos… quienes trataban en lo posible de evitar al mismo.

Así Konoha se convirtió en el escenario de un divertido juego de las escondidas.

-Ahh cuidado- Grito Naruto

-Oye Naruto!!! Mis papas!!!!!- grito chouji enfurecido por que el chico le había derribado las papas fritas al pasar.

-Cielos…- chouji se disponía a recoger el empaque cuando

-Cuidado- Aviso cierta pelirosa que venia desde la dirección contraria de un salto casi aplasto el empaque de frituras.

-¡Mis papas!- chouji logro quitarlas del camino a tiempo –Ufff casi-

Otro ninja esta vez enmascarado en seguida salio de una dirección alterna pasando tan rápido que el empaque volvió a caer al piso, pero esta vez no corrió la misma suerte pues quedaron regadas por todo el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente hoy!???-

Sakura disminuía el paso conforme iba llegando al despacho de Tsunade pero sabia que Naruto la seguía por eso se esforzó tanto en perderlo que término cansada.

-Ese…Na…ruto…- Dijo recobrando el aliento.

-Y no solo Naruto…- Pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Kakashi!-

-Si, debo admitir que eres rápida, me costo mucho encontrarte-

-Creí que Naruto era quien me seguía y que la otra presencia era un Kage bushin suyo-

-No, el otro kage bushin era mió…-

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿De que te ríes? Hablo enserio, además, tenemos un asunto pendiente-

-¿Qué asunto?-

-Oh¿no lo sabes?… admito que me siento ofendido…- bromeo el

-Ahh "ese" asunto… n.n bueno…-

-Solo bromeo… En realidad no es ese asunto, Tsunade-sama nos llama para una misión, especialmente para nosotros-

-¿A los dos¿Qué será lo que especialmente nos asigno?-

-No tengo idea-

-Bueno vamos que también tengo que entregar mi reporte y ya perdimos mucho tiempo…- Sakura se puso a caminar cuando una tos falsa a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

-Eso no quiere decir que te salvas de nuestro otro asunto pendiente…-

-Ahh- Sakura sonrió acercándose al ninja copia pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello y el poso las suyas alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

-Ahora… ¿En que estábamos?-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto se encontraba recuperando el aliento en la rama de un gran árbol.

-Cielos… esa…saku…ra… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápida?- Hizo desaparecer los 3 clones que lo acompañaban y se percato de algo.

Desde la gran vista que tenia ese gran árbol pudo ver algo que le dejo un gran impacto, nada mas y nada menos que Sakura, su antigua compañera de equipo, su mejor amiga, la pelirosa mas inteligente que conocía y a Kakashi, su sensei, su amigo, y uno de los mejores ninjas que conocía a mitad de un gran beso.

Tenía que haber un error

Muchos "granes" en un mismo pensamiento

Kakashi y Sakura se separaron

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Naruto

-¡Kyaaaaaaa Naruto!- grito también Sakura

Kakashi enseguida se subió la mascara.

-Naruto… yo… yo puedo explicarlo, veras-

-No hace falta que me digas nada Sakura-chan- Naruto hablaba con la mirada ensombrecida y la cabeza baja.

-Naruto…- Susurró el sensei.

-Ya lo se Sakura-chan-

-¿Lo lo sabes?-

El asintió con la cabeza y ella intervino – Naruto yo quería decírtelo pero no sabia como te lo ibas a tomar, en verdad lo siento mucho, debí de haberte confesado la verdad desde el primer momento en que te vi de regreso, por favor, por favor perdóname, solo no quería que te…-

-Lo único que no te perdono….lo único que no te perdono es….¡QUE NO ME AYAS INCLUIDO EN TU PLAN PARA PORDER VER LA CARA DE KAKASHI-SENSEI ahh que pensabas que me iba a enojar? Claro que no, es obvio que ese beso fue solo una excusa para verle el rostro¿verdad?-

-Ahhh O.O bueno yo…- Se cayó al sentir la mano de Kakashi en su hombro y con una seña que negaba con la cabeza.

-Genial Sakura-chan dime ¿como lograste que quisiera besarte? Es un plan digno de un genio! Dime como es su cara dime!-

-Ahh Naruto si supieras… (Sakura suspiro) Naruto debes saber que la verdad es que Kakashi y yo-

-¡POR FIN!- Una voz bastante enojada se escucho a la espalda de los 3

-¡Los mande a buscar hace una hora! Por dios… Kakashi, Sakura¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? Tengo a varios ninjas detrás de ustedes, ya me empezaba a preocupar-

-Lo siento Tsunade- sama vera es que-

-Ya estoy bastante molesta como para que me estén diciendo mas excusas mediocres, están retrasados para su misión, se necesita habilidad, un medico, fuerza y mucha experiencia y además van retrasados 2 horas así que tomen el pergamino y váyanse de una vez-

-S…si! ah y aquí esta mi informe iba camino a entregárselo- Tsunade lo recibió, mientras Kakashi y Sakura intrigados abrían el pergamino sorprendidos se quedaron al leer la información.

-¿¡¿¡Cu… cu…cuidar a los 16 hijos del conde Matsuragi?!?!?!- Exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

-Tsunade-sama no creo que mi experiencia nos ayude con una misión así- Trato de razonarle Kakashi

-¿Estas diciendo que no quieres aceptar esta mision junto a Sakura?-

-No, no es eso, solo digo que quizás deba enviar a alguien mas…capacitado…-

-Sakura es medico y tu ya eres bastante adulto como para andar evadiendo este tipo de responsabilidades, además escogí esta mision especialmente para ustedes dos, no se la daré a ningún otro par de ninjas-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Naruto

-Primero por que deben ser una pareja de hombre y mujer, ya que van representar el papel de padres mientras que el conde y su esposa estén de viaje, no se pueden llevar a todos sus hijos, especialmente a un viaje diplomático, y segundo para entrenar por supuesto, sigo siendo la tutora de Sakura y debe aprender desde ya a cuidar niños, que mejor manera que practicando, esto va para ti también kakashi, deben aprender este tipo de cosas y deben aprenderlas juntos¿Qué harán cuando tengan sus hijos? Podrás ser medico Sakura, pero hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, y Kakashi podrás ser el ninja mas habilidoso de Konoha pero tutorear a un gennin no es lo mismo que tutorear a tu propio hijo, así aprenderán, ni crean que los dejare casarse sin una previa formación de cómo ser padres-

-OÒ- Kakashi (…) –Tutorear a mi hijo…?-

-Ó///Ò- Sakura (…) –Hijos…?-

-OO- Naruto (…) -¿CASARSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¿COMO QUE CASARSE??!?!?!?!-

-Naruto eso era lo que te trataba de decir, Kakashi y yo… bueno el y yo estamos … juntos… de verdad, no para quitarle la mascara y desde hace tiempo-

-¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!?!!?! Tsunade-oba-chan dime dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto, esto no puede ser! Por que dices esas cosas sin sentido por qu…-

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ABUELA!!!!!- Tsunade pego un señor puñetazo a Naruto en el rostro que lo clavo en la tierra a varios metros de profundidad –¿Acaso me ves cara de bromista? por supuesto que es cierto Kakashi y Sakura son una pareja!-

Sakura y Kakashi fueron a ver a Naruto.

-Naruto, Naruto, respóndeme¿estas bien?- lo zarandeo un poco -¡Dime algo!-

Naruto quien estaba todo mareado y bien adolorido por el golpe, rodeado de estrellitas que circunvalaban en una orbita imaginaria alrededor de su cabeza, solo asentó a articular palabras que expresaban puro dolor y sentimiento recientemente experimentado…

-La verdad duele!!!-

Fin cap 27

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Kakashi: huyyy si que duele, mira nada mas ese golpe, Naruto necesitara muchos desinflamatorios al menos por un par de semanas.**

**Kenka: ni que fueras medico ¬¬ ahh ¡Hola!, primero que nada no estoy muerta xD 2do DIOSSSS No puedo creerlo al fin termine este capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Diossss xX gracias dios! Me creerían si les digo que he estado trabajando en el desde que publique el cap pasado? Desde el mismo día? Tengo que ir a misa mas seguido oO Pues es cierto xD disculpen que me tarde, pero tenia demasiadas tareas en el liceo, estaba ocupadísima y no me daba tiempo mas que para escribir un poquito, además, cabe resaltar que este capitulo no era tan largo, me disculpo por eso, pero tenia que escribirlo T.T apenas ayer en la noche salí de un trauma, un recital de poemas en una galería de mi ciudad (maturín) yo y otros 5 compañeros de clase, bueno eso me tenia muy ocupada pero salio bien :D, eso y otros muchos eventos del liceo que no quiero mencionar para no fastidiarlos con mi vida personal y/o estudiantil xD por que ya esta bien largo el cap.**

**Para no extenderme mucho, digo que de aquí en adelante dudo que aya mas capítulos así de largos y así de "cómicos" (entre comillas por que no se si de verdad les pareció cómico), este cap tuvo mas que todo mucho pero mucho KakaSaku si es que se dieron cuenta xD eso por que me lo pidieron en varios reviews, ya lo demás si es serio y falta como dije la ultima mision, lamento decirlo pero a este fic le queda poco tiempo de vida u.u, pero tengo nuevos proyectos que aun no he publicado :)**

**Cielos, creo que este es mi capitulo mas largo 25 Págs. en word xx y la verdad no me gusta hacerlos así de largos, siento que los fastidio a ustedes y me fastidio yo :S ya enserio tengo que dejar de hacerlos así, pero como tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar creo que es como una compensación xD**

**Ah una aclaratoria, no es que Sakura y Kakashi fueran malos por evitar a Naruto y no decirles de lo suyo, pero acuérdense que Naruto es un poco… mmm bueno ustedes entienden xD no es que sea fastidioso si no que debían pensar muy bien en como decirle que su mejor amiga y su sensei eran una pareja, ya que hablando de Naruto es como decirle a un niño de 13 años que su mamá sale con su profesor.. o algo así hay q tener mucho tacto u.u**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios a ver si sirvo para comediante o apesto u.u**

**Kenka: aquí tengo unas preguntas para kakashi, la primera de ****Kendrix Princess****; ¡Kakashi siempre has sido asi de romántico?**

**Kakashi: ammmmno creo n.n**

**Kenka: esteee bien ahora otra pregunta de ****Saku-Kag15**** ¿Qué se siente tener un chico al lado de Sakura sin que tú estés cerca? nn ¿no te carcomen los celos? nn**

**Kakashi: creo que eso es más que obvio ¿no? n.n**

**Kenka: como que estamos antipaticos hoy no? -.- ok otra pregunta de ****Emi.Green**** dice ¿si te encontrara por la calle [imposible y me tirara encima tuyo, bajo tu mascara y bueno...u//u  
¿que harías tu?**

**Kakashi: pues sencillo usaría un kage bushin n.n**

**Kenka: ya me lo esperaba, ok esas fueron todas las preguntas ahora…**

**Quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews tan especiales que me animan a continuar con el fic, y también quiero que sepan que esto lo hago mas para ustedes que para mi :D y me alegra mucho que lo disfruten, T.T gracias a:**

**Ellistriel**

**-Mauret-**

**Nadyeli**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**aoi-tsumetai**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Saku-Kag15**

**ellapotter**

**saku-chanxsasu**

**Derra**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**Emi.Green**

**jessy moon 15**

**marianashi**

**Pazhii**

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**Tengo que mandarles saludos a varias personas especiales como lo son mis amigos Tsuno-kun y Orochimaru-sama, Emi.Green también a Mariananashi y a Kaoroxan Por cierto antes de que se me olvide un saludo al profesor "Lalo" de Kaoroxan, quería decirle que la historia que le confisco en clase no es suya si no mía (de Kenka1804 tengo 15 años y soy de Venezuela) xDD jajajaja me dio mucha risa cuando Kaoroxan mi "manager" (xD) me comento lo que paso y gracias por decir que esta interesante y que le parece que tengo talento para escribir (a pesar de que lo dijo pensando que lo había escrito otra persona), pues solo espero que no se meta en problemas por leer mi fic en clase :s saludos ;D!!!!!**

**Y así concluye otra nota de autora de Kenka1804 xP solo me quedan las preguntas de siempre.**

**-¿Cómo reaccionara Naruto ante esta confesion¿Podran Kakashi y Sakura cuidar a los 16 hijos del conde con éxito¿o fallaran su primera leccion para aprender a ser padres¿Tsunade permitira que sea Kakashi su nuevo "yerno"¿Habra conseguido Chouji nuevas papas¿Siempre dolera la verdad? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el proximo capitulo de "Su mas bella sonrisa" : **_**Cap 28 Una mision comienza, Shinzensumi reaparece**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	28. Una misión comienza, Shinzensumi aparece

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 28 **__**Una misión comienza, Shinzensumi reaparece**_

Estaba Sakura pensando en nada tan solo observando tranquilamente el pasar de la tarde desde su balcón, con una expresión suave nostálgica en el rostro. Un suspiro salio de su boca y un llamado desde la calle la saco de sus pensamientos captando su atención.

-Ohiyo Sakura-chan, tiempo sin verte-

-Iruka-sensei, buenos días- Respondió amablemente al saludo

-¿Te pasa algo?- al preguntar esto volvió a invadir la mirada nostálgica los orbes turquesas de la pelirosa.

Tan solo unos minutos después Sakura, y su antiguo sensei estaban sentados en un banco charlando.

-Así que es eso lo que te pasa- Dijo Iruka llevándose una mano al mentón –La verdad no creo que debas sentirte culpable por eso…-

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, quizás si lo hubiera echo antes, además para colmo el pobre recibió un puñetazo de Tsunade-sama en la cara justo al recibir la noticia-

-Si, lo se, imposible no verlo con esa venda en la cara jejeje- Iruka paro de reír cuando miro a Sakura mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

-Pe…Pero no te pongas así, claro, ya sabemos que la verdad en algunos casos puede doler, sobretodo a él pero, Naruto es tu mejor amigo, seguro entenderá muy rápido y se le pasara…-

-Es que no me ha hablado desde lo que paso y temo que pueda sentirse traicionado o algo así, digo, tu sabes que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, claro se le paso después de lo de Sasuke pero aun así… Dios es de Kakashi de quien hablamos, no de cualquier otro, si no el ninja que nos enseño los principios para ser shinobi desde que éramos niños, me siento mal por eso, es decir primero estaba loca por Sasuke y ahora estoy enamorada de Kakashi ambos miembros del mismo equipo quizás piense ¿Por qué nunca se enamoro de mi?-

-¿No has hablado con Kakashi de esto?-

-No, se fue a una misión apenas regresamos de cuidar a los hijos del conde-

-Sakura… si lo pones así… escucha, no debes sentirte culpable, estoy seguro de que Naruto no se siente traicionado y por lo que dices, no es que por que te gustaba Sasuke de niña y luego te enamoraste de Kakashi de adulta significa que algún día vallas a terminar casándote con Naruto solo por que es miembro de tu equipo, eso es solo una coincidencia además a todas las niñas les gustaba Sasuke para ese entonces, el que te enamores no es algo que puedas controlar sabes… bueno supongo que lo sabes después de todo seguramente no te fue fácil asimilar que te gustaba Kakashi…de veras no debes sentirte mal, todos tratamos de advertirle y además que el es un poco ingenuo no se dio cuenta a simple vista a pesar de que era algo muy obvio-

-¿Todos lo saben¿Pero como?- exclamo un poco asustada

-Cuando te fuiste a la arena, Kakashi quedo francamente devastado, jamás lo habíamos visto así y que el ninja copia ande tropezando con la gente por las calles con mirada triste no es algo difícil de notar, de hecho resaltaba mucho Kakashi sin su libro, pues era muy fácil deducir que estaba así desde tu partida y siempre que le preguntábamos por ti o hablábamos de ti evadía rápidamente el tema o se notaba un cambio evidente en su mirada- Sakura escuchaba atentamente ¿de verdad Kakashi sufrió tanto por su partida? Ahora podía entender mejor algunas acciones del pasado, el color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas –Y cuando regresaron juntos podía notarse como todo rastro de aquel deprimido hombre desapareció sin dejar prueba de que haya existido alguna vez, claro después fue muy sencillo ver que estaban juntos… y no te ofendas pero Ino no es buena guardando secretos-

Ambos rieron pero enseguida Sakura volvió a estar triste.

-No puedo soportar que este triste…me gustaría saber que esta pensando…quizás debería hablarle pero no se que decirle…- menciono Sakura

Después de pensarlo a Iruka se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno Sakura si tanto te preocupas por lo que este pensando, yo mismo hablare con el, será mejor a que lo haga yo primero para persuadirlo a que lo hagas tu o otro, además estoy acostumbrado a tratar con su personalidad mas que nadie- Coloco una mano en el hombro de Sakura –No te preocupes por nada- le dijo

-Gracias…-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Una silueta masculina encapuchada se escabullía por entre los árboles cuyo único objetivo eran: Las puertas de Konoha

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Kakashi buen trabajo como siempre, puedes retirarte- Le dijo la Hokage pero al ver que Kakashi no se movía volvió su mirada hacia él.

– ¿Doshita?-

-Es que…quería pedirte un favor-

-¿Si que es?-

Kakashi corrió la manga de su uniforme hasta arriba del codo mostrando así una herida no cicatrizada muy larga en todo el antebrazo.

-Santo Dios¿Cómo puedes tener eso sin vendar? Se infectara- Dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento para ver de cerca el estado de la herida –O mas de lo que esta-

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto por favor? Duele mucho-

-Que preguntas haces, claro que si¡Shizune!- No fue necesario decir nada más, ya Shizune sabia que tenia que traer los implementos necesarios para atender esa herida.

-Solo tengo una pregunta-

-hai- respondió Kakashi llevándose una mano a la nunca.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Sakura que te atienda? Creí que querrías ir a verla rápido-

-Bueno, si quiero pero….-

Tsunade tomo el silencio de Kakashi como respuesta suficiente.

-No digas mas, entiendo…-

En eso entro Shizune con los instrumentos médicos y Tsunade comenzó a desinfectar la herida. Luego Shizune volvió a salir.

-Pero no deberías hacer promesas que sabes no podrás cumplir- Hablo Tsunade –Deja eso a los políticos-

Kakashi bajo la mirada.

Acumulo chakra en sus manos para tratar el corte.

-Sakura no es tonta, ustedes son ninjas, cosas como esta ocurrirán todos los días y por mas que quieran cuidarse siempre saldrán heridos, y conociéndola por mas veces que te escabullas para que otro te cure las heridas no lo vas a poder evitar nunca, ella siempre estará preocupada por ti, eres un hombre afortunado- sonrió y al decir esto ultimo de dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Bien eso es todo- El brazo había quedado prácticamente perfecto, casi no quedo rastro de la herida. Por nada era la mejor medico de Konoha.

-Arigatou Tsunade-sama-

-No fue nada Kakashi, pero- Antes de que Kakashi saliera llamo su atención.

-Cuando necesites un consejo no tienes que traer ninguna excusa-

Kakashi asintió de mejor animo y salio cruzándose en la puerta con Shizune que venia entrando.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Hay algún problema entre Kakashi-san y Sakura-chan?-

-No shizune para nada¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que se me hace raro que prefiera que le atienda usted a Sakura-

Tsunade rió

-No tiene nada que ver con que estén peleados Shizune, Kakashi odia ver a Sakura preocupada y menos por su culpa ¿Qué crees que haga Kakashi al salir de aquí?-

-Pues ir a ver a Sakura supongo…-

-Exacto, y ¿Qué crees que haría Sakura si hubiese visto la tremenda herida que tenia Kakashi en el brazo?-

Shizune enseguida comprendió

**Flash Back**

-…solo quisiera que te cuidaras mas, pude ver que tienes muchas cicatrices- expreso con preocupación.

Kakashi acaricio la mano de ella que estaba en su mejilla.

-Lo are pero estoy seguro que mientras tenga a la mejor ninja medico a mi lado no correré ningún riesgo…uh?- Kakashi se sorprendió por lo que paso continuación.

Sakura recostó su frente en el hombro de Kakashi, posando delicadamente sus manos sobre el pecho de el, mirando hacia abajo muy triste.

-Creí…creí que morirías…fue una operación muy compleja, si hubiera cometido un error, el mas mínimo error, tu…tu-

Kakashi no la dejo terminar la oración, la abrazo delicadamente, acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarla. Se notaba el leve temblor en ella cuando hablaba del tema. No podía verla así, se sentía culpable.

-Shhh, te dije que confiaba en ti, y aun confió; de verdad lamento mucho que te ayas preocupado tanto por mí, no sabía que te importaba tanto lo que pudiera llegar a pasarme. Y te prometo que me cuidare más. Te lo prometo…-

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Ya veo- Dijo la castaña y ambas lo vieron por la ventana marchar…

Entonces interrumpió un Chunnin en la habitación con un papel en la mano.

-Tsunade-sama…es…urgente- hablo con voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento

-¿Qué pasa?-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-"_Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan son pareja, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan son pareja, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan son…, ahhhhh" _¡no tiene caso, por mas que trato de asimilarlo no me entra en la cabeza!- Naruto se encontraba sobre la cabeza del 4to en el monte de los Hokages

-¿Problemas Naruto?- dijo una voz detras de su espalda

-Iruka-sensei-

-¿Qué dices si te invito un buen ramen y me hablas de ello?-

-No tengo hambre Iruka sensei- Respondió –Acabo de salir de allí-

-Pues en ese caso- Tomo asiento en el suelo al lado del rubio – ¿Dime que te molesta, es por Sakura y Kakashi?-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- hablo sorprendido

-La pregunta es¿Cómo no saberlo?, bien cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

Naruto bajo la mirada

-No es que me moleste, digo Sakura es mi amiga y Kakashi también pero es que es tan raro que esten juntos, tan raro que aun no lo puedo creer, Kakashi-sensei tuvo siempre fama de ser algo pervertido por esos malditos libros y pues aun veo a Sakura como mi compañera de hace 5 años , no se que pensar-

-Bueno es normal que pienses así, se llevan una gran diferencia de edad, Kakashi fue su profesor y…- Iruka se detuvo al ver que sus comentarios no ayudaban al rubio. –Cof…cof, Sakura ya creció, no es mas una niña y lo que digo es que se que se ve extraño pero Naruto ellos dos realmente se quieren mucho, se aman te lo aseguro-

Hubo un silencio momentáneo y ambos se quedaron viendo el claro y profundo cielo azul.

Hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

-Ya no volveremos a ser el equipo 7 sino… la pareja Hatake y… Uzumaki- Resoplo Naruto

-Naruto ¿Quién dijo que dejarían de ser el equipo 7? Seguirán siendo un equipo por siempre esta vez mas unidos que nunca, Sakura y Kakashi se preocupan mucho por ti y también te quieren mucho, ahora el lazo amistoso que comparten es mas fuerte son como una familia, no debes sentirte un obstáculo en su relación-

-Iruka-sensei… pero ¿Por qué no me dijo antes?-

-Precisamente por que te quieren y buscaban la manera de no herirte, sabían exactamente como ibas a reaccionar y para evitar esto querían pensar muy bien lo que te dirían, además era algo obvio y todos en la aldea tratamos de advertirte-

-¿Sabe que? desde que los vi por primera vez supe que había gato encerrado y creo que en el fondo si lo sabia pero no lo quería creer, ahora que lo se me cuesta todavía mas aceptarlo, pero fuera de todo eso, me alegro por los dos-

-Naruto…-

-Si eso es, me alegro mucho por los dos Dattebayo! Creo que solo me sentía triste por que no me lo dijeron antes- Naruto se rasco la nariz como señal de ingenuidad- De un tiempo para acá veía a Sakura-chan como una hermana, y tal vez por eso me enoje, por que no me dijo antes y me moleste con Kakashi-sensei por ser un viejo pervertido y meterse con mi Sakura-chan pero es verdad lo que dices y ahora lo se, Gracias Iruka-sensei-

-Ni lo menciones-

Repentinamente Naruto aparto a Iruka de su lado al ver que una especie de silueta encapuchada se desplazaba cerca de ellos con gran velocidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Iruka

-No se pero sea lo que sea no se escapara- Dicho esto Naruto se puso a perseguir por los tejados a la silueta.

Iruka pensó que mejor seria buscar ayuda o informar a la hokage de lo que estaba sucediendo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura observaba intrigada a Kakashi.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este.

-Acabas de regresar de una misión A sin ninguna herida-

-¿n.n y eso por que ha de extrañarte?-

-No es que me extrañe eres un magnifico ninja pero…-

-¿Pero?-

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de Sakura, Kakashi mantenía a Sakura cerca de él con un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza pero sonriente dijo –Nada, es solo que me hace sentir feliz que hayas vuelto sin ninguna herida- Luego se abrazo mas al ninja copia recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él cerrando los ojos.

-A mi me hace feliz que tu estés feliz- respondió Kakashi mientras peinaba el pelo de la kunoichi con sus dedos.

En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-Sakura, es Chouji abre la puerta por favor-

Al tratar de levantarse golpeo uno de los muchos portarretratos que se encontraban en la mesita al lado del sofá. Quebrándose el vidrio.

-Rayos- Dijo Sakura deteniéndose a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, Kakashi puso una mano en su espalda indicándole que el abriría la puerta.

Chouji no se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi en casa de Sakura, mas bien se lo esperaba.

-Kakashi-san la hokage nos necesita enseguida hay infiltrados en Konoha-

Mientras Chouji y Kakashi hablaban Sakura recogía los trozos de vidrio y al voltear el portarretratos se percato de quien era la fotografía y se exalto al verla.

-Sasuke- susurro mientras sostenía el objeto, se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de esa foto.

Se la quedo mirando hasta que una mano sobre su hombro la hizo despertar de su trance.

-Sakura tenemos que…- Kakashi se calló al ver la escena -¿Estas bien?-

-Si- respondió levantándose y caminando hasta la cocina para botar el portarretrato y los vidrios que habían quedado inservibles. Echo el portarretratos a la papelera con todo y foto.

-Vamos- dijo ella encaminándose a la puerta.

Kakashi sin embargo se quedo segundos mas en la cocina mirando la papelera.

Después de ponerse el equipo ninja necesario y su bandana Sakura estaba lista para partir, en la puerta los esperaba Chouji.

-¿Vienes?- Llamo Sakura.

-Hai- Enseguida Kakashi estaba junto a ellos y los tres salieron saltando por los tejados en busca de los susodichos infiltrados.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Iruka entro de golpe al despacho de la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama tenemos un…-

-Infiltrado lo se- Interrumpió ella.

Iruka se percato entonces de que la oficina estaba bastante llena, estaban Kiba y su perro Akamaru, Shizune, Ibiki y dos chunnin.

-Y no solo es uno son 10- Dijo

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Iruka al ver tanto papeleo

-Recibimos una carta de alarma de que esto pasaría, en ella nos dice los motivos y la cantidad de ninjas que quieren provocar revuelco en Konoha, ya mande a llamar a varios ninja de la aldea para que se ocupen-

Entonces apareció Shikamaru en la ventana.

-Hokage-sama ya logramos localizar a 3 se están desplazando por los campos de entrenamiento números 5 y 6 pero son muy escurridizos, es difícil seguirles la pista, y capturamos a 1-

-Kiba ve con Shikamaru para que rastreen a los que faltan con Akamaru- Ordeno la Hokage e inmediatamente Kiba y su perro Akamaru salieron en compañía de Shikamaru por la ventana.

-Ibiki ya sabes que hacer con el que capturaron, Shizune da señal de alerta y que Kakashi rastree los que faltan con sus perros, rayos¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO?-

-Naruto esta persiguiendo a uno de los infiltrados- interrumpió Iruka.

Todos observaron incrédulos a Iruka.

-¿Solo?- y este asintió

-Tsk, QUE ESPERAN BUSQUENLO, ningún ninja debe enfrentarse solo a estos intrusos, por que están en misión suicida-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Kage bushin no jutsu- Naruto creo alrededor de 10 copias suyas para rodear al encapuchado que cada vez se le hacia mas difícil evadir al rubio.

-Hasta aquí llegas- Dijo Naruto al terminar acorralando al individuo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento mas alejados.

Entonces se escucharon repetidos "Pof" que indicaban la desaparición de los clones de sombra.

-¿Qué demonios?-

El encapuchado empezó a reírse

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?-

Aunque seguía sin responder se puso en guardia y aparecieron 5 tipos igualmente vestidos, con largas capas marrones y capuchas que no dejaban ver sus rostros.

-¿Creen que correré por que son mas que yo? KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU- varias replicas de Naruto aparecieron y desaparecieron tan rápido fueron creadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Tuvo que reaccionar muy rápido para evitar kunais de todas las direcciones.

-¡Naruto!- era la voz de Sakura

-Sakura-chan- aparecieron Sakura, Kakashi, sus nueve perros y Chouji en el área.

-Hasta aquí llegan los 5 olores de los perseguian a Naruto- hablo pakkun

-¿En que rayos estas pensando? Enfrentándote a 5 tu solo…- le regaño poniéndose en guardia.

-No eran 5 cuando comencé a seguirlos, lo raro es que no funcionan mis Kage bushin-

-Jutsu de bloqueo- Intervino Kakashi – anula un jutsu que ayas utilizado en su contra hasta que el quiera, este muy lejos de ti o lo que es lo mismo muera- Todos estaba en posición de defensa –No es un jutsu común del país del fuego, mas bien originario del país del rayo¿no es así?- Esta ves se dirigía a los atacantes.

-Y por nada eres tan famoso Sharingan Kakashi- Se oyó decir a uno de los encapuchados los cuales repentinamente desaparecieron pero su presencia seguía en el lugar.

-¿No les parece que están un poco lejos de casa?-

Entonces comenzaron a atacar alternativamente a los ninjas de Konoha, que no tenían problemas en evadir sus ataques, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos y precisos. Atacando también a los perros. El encuentro se estaba prolongando demasiado, no podian seguir así.

-¡Kakashi!- grito Sakura, uno de ellos logro hacerle un corte a Kakashi en el hombro durante un descuido, sin duda eran ninjas bastante rápidos. Pero Kakashi enseguida se coloco en posición de ataque.

-Estoy bien- Le respondió y a la segunda embestida Kakashi logro atraparlo y clavar dos kunais en su brazo aprovechando para darle un golpe seco en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

Chouji también había logrado golpear fuertemente a uno, estampándolo contra un árbol.

Al mismo tiempo de que Naruto se iba contra otro de los encapuchados, ya estaban avanzndo, eso era bueno.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que la próxima seria ella al sentir la presencia debajo de si.

-Te tengo- exclamo Preparándose para golpear con su puño al piso. Pero repentinamente se detuvo por un segundo que parecío una eternidad al ver que debajo de ella ya no había ninguna presencia sino detrás suya.

-O quizás te tengo yo a ti- fue solo un susurro casi inaudible pero Sakura lo escucho a la perfección.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Tsunade-sama ¿Quién envió esa carta?- Preguntó Iruka pero se vio interrumpido por alguien mas que acudía al despacho.

-Tsunade-sama- Entro Shizune– Nos acaban de informar que tienen acorralados a otros 5 infiltrados cerca del bosque de la muerte-

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó la Gondaime

-El equipo de Kakashi- Al decir esto Tsunade se levanto de su asiento colocándose su camisón verde y caminando hasta la puerta.

-¿Tsunade-sama?- llamo el moreno

-Vamos-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Sakura!- fue un llamado desesperado por parte de Kakashi quien de un golpe se libraba de su atacante salido de debjo de la tierra pero no le daría tiempo de intervenir.

Todo lo que se escucho fue el ruido de metales que chocan y una figura ensangrentada que cayó al piso, un encapuchado con kunai en mano de pie y una pelirosa sorprendida detrás de él.

-Sa…sa….Sasuke- Hablo ella con bastante impresión en su rostro.

-Dije que los alcanzaría- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras guardaba su kunai.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?- Kakashi se aproximo hasta ella con preocupación pero con un kunai en la mano en caso de que ese otro sujeto no viniera con buena intención. –Quítate de ahí- le dijo.

-Kakashi- miro alternativamente a Sasuke que se encontraba de espaldas al resto del grupo y a Kakashi.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo ¿no?- Hablo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba volteándose y dejando ver su cara al resto de los presentes.

Kakashi también sorprendido guardo el kunai a diferencia de Naruto que muy feliz fue a saludar.

-¿Sasuke? Enserio eres tu, SASUKE, ahh cuanto tiempo- hablo Naruto.

Kakashi fue directo a ayudar a Sakura, Sasuke se volteo a verlos

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le hablo en tono serio

-No gracias- Sakura estaba realmente molesta consigo misma, Sasuke se fue con el pensamiento de que ella era débil y justo el día en el que regresa se ve humillada de esa manera, claro que hubiese podido zafarse y matar de un golpe al tipo ese pero no, justo tenia que aparecer Sasuke y hacer el papel de "salvador" si, estaba realmente molesta.

-Al menos podrías agradecer que te salve-

-¿Salvarme? Por favor…-

-Solo quería ayudar-

-Pues nadie pidió tu ayuda-

-Sakura- Interrumpió Kakashi, de alguna forma tenia que detener la pelea que se estaba engendrando.

Al voltear se dio cuenta de la mirada de asombro que tenían los presentes sobre ellos, no solo era Kakashi el sorprendido por su conducta si no también Chouji, Naruto, y Tsunade e Iruka que acababan de entrar en la escena.

-Sasuke, veo que pudiste llegar- Hablo Tsunade

-Si acabo de llegar por lo visto ya tienen todo bajo control aqui- Dijo Sasuke

-Eso parece, ya capturamos a 4 y con estos 5 son 9, tu carta nos llego hace mas de una hora gracias a eso nos pusimos alerta-

Chouji, Naruto y otros dos chunnin que acompañaban a la hokage retiraban los cuerpos de los infiltrados encapuchados dirigidos por Ibiki quien los interrogaría ese mismo día.

-Pero- Interrumpió Iruka –Pero según la carta eran 10 y solo capturaron 9-

-No todos eran suicidas, el décimo era un líder que supervisaría la misión, debía regresar con un informe de la seguridad en konoha, pero antes de llegar repentinamente cambio de rumbo alejándose de los demás, lo seguí un rato pero al ver que se desviaba completamente de Konoha lo deje ir, los demas eran peligrosos, por eso me tarde mas de la cuenta, pero creo que no debi subestimarlos- Dijo esto por ver como trasportaban los cuerpos inconsientes -O almenos no a todos- Para Sakura no paso despercibido el comentario.

-Espero tu reporte enseguida Sasuke, los demás, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, vuelvan a sus respectivas actividades, de ser necesario mas tarde convocare una reunión-

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Preguntó Sakura.

Tsunade se limito a voltear y decir por sobre su hombro captando el asombro e interés especial de Sakura y Kakashi

- Shinzensumi regreso-

Fin cap 28

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Kenka: Orden, orden en la corte, después de las pruebas y peticiones la Autora/jueza del fic declara que Sasuke entra y el caso Uchiha esta cerrado.**

**SASUKE POR PETICION DEL PUBLICO XD (únicamente)**

**Wenas! Pues lo que sucede es que tenia un problema con el Internet desde hace como un mes, tuve que actualizar desde un caber y todo x.x si si ya se, pensaran que les estoy metiendo excusas baratas como las de Kakashi pero juro que todo lo que digo si es cierto.**

**Kakashi: OYE!**

**Kenka: Así es la vida wero… u.u**

**Kakashi: ¬¬**

**Bueno ahora si se puso seria la cosa, y en el próximo capitulo mas seria se pondrá, pues ahora tengo que pensar en la relación KakaSakuSaSu que en este cap casi no se trabajo y próximamente aparecerá el GaaHina xD.**

**Este cap fue mas que nada como para abrir el tema de la reaparición del shinzensumi (como su nombre lo indica) y no lo quise hacer tan largo para actualizar más rápido.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios del cap anterior, ya casi estamos llegando a los 300 reviews, ojala se llegue xD bueno a los colaboradores les mando un gran saludo y mi más sincera gratitud, recuerden que gracias a ustedes este fic es posible, los quiero T.T, gracias a:**

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**jessy moon 15**

**Ellistriel**

**-Mauret-**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**shizuka1991**

**aoi-tsumetai**

**ellapotter**

**MYsweetAngel**

**tsunade25**

**Derra**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Muren**

**Ania69**

**master911**

**Kenka: Kakashi Ania69 pregunta: ****...¿que es lo que tienes que a todas las dejas bobas?**

**Kakashi: La mascara, la mascara, lo demás es 60 por ciento entrenamiento ninja 30 por ciento ingenio y 20 por ciento Icha Icha n.n**

**Kenka: (con la boca abierta) ¿Estas mintiendo cierto? te juro que no pensé que fueras a responder eso cof..cof.. a lo que iba, porfas dejen su opinión de este cap y también referente a si están correctas esas estadísticas que dice Kakashi…**

**Pues ahora las preguntas de siempre o no de siempre porque son diferentes x.x**

**-¿Cómo reaccionara Sakura ante la llegada de Sasuke¿Y como afrontara Kakashi la situación¿Qué pensara Sasuke de la relación entre su amiga y profesor¿Qué iniciativas tomara Tsunade ante la reaparición del Shinzensumi¿Qué noticias nuevas traerá el reporte de Sasuke desde el país del rayo¿A dónde se fue el décimo integrante de los infiltrados¿Por qué no mencionamos a Naruto en esta nota de autor? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo Capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap 29**__**Reintegración, nuevamente equipo 7**_

**Dejen reviews Plisss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	29. Reintegración, nuevamente equipo 7

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 29 Reintegración, nuevamente equipo 7**_

Sunagakure, País del viento

Una silueta de capucha blanca se desplaza lentamente por entre el desierto y la estrepitosa tormenta de viento y arena.

La figura, cada vez mas cansada, se le dificulta el camino con cada paso que da, su respiración agitada y cansancio es más notable. A medida que se acerca a su destino las despiadadas nubes de arena le azotan con fuerza y sin cesar. El sudor corre por su cuerpo, el ardiente clima empieza a afectar su forma de pensar, a pesar de que los rayos de sol sean bloqueados por toda la arena que se mueve a su alrededor, puede sentir como el calor quema su piel.

Desde las torres de vigilancia de Sunagakure, los guardias se percatan de su presencia y rápidamente llaman a consulta al Kazekage.

Poco rato después un pelirrojo es informado de la situación y se acerca al lugar de los hechos, luego de ver por sus propios ojos a la extraña figura acercarse, se da cuenta de un detalle muy importante y convoca su arena para desplazarse al ojo de la tormenta.

-¡Kazekage-sama!- gritan algunos ninjas.

Los guardias están sorprendidos por la repentina acción de su líder y van detrás de él.

Gaara frunce el seño a medida que se acerca, teme llegar demasiado tarde. Hace unos sellos de manos y la tormenta es disipada por enormes ráfagas provenientes de otra dirección, dejando solo dunas de arena más grandes de lo habitual.

El encapuchado sale por fin de esa odisea entre la arena muy debilitado esta a punto de caer al suelo, pocos pasos después lo hace, pero en los brazos del Kazekage.

-¿Esta bien? Kazekage-sama…- Los shinobis de la arena ven en la capa del individuo el símbolo de Konoha y se tranquilizan, Gaara hace una seña de que todo esta bien y mira entre sus brazos a la silueta encapuchada que al correrse la blanca capa revela la figura de una mujer, una joven mujer ninja pelinegra.

-Hinata…-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Bueno Sasuke, espero con ansías tu reporte- Hablo la Gondaime tomando asiento en su escritorio.

El Uchiha no hablo solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y acercarse al escritorio.

-Tal y como me pediste que hiciera unos meses luego de la partida de Naruto fui al país del rayo a investigar que hacia Kouga Genna allí y por que lo fue a buscar Meshimi Kogoro el líder del Shinzesumi personalmente- Hizo una pausa.

-Correcto continua- hablo Tsunade mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio.

-Descubrí datos muy interesantes-

Tsunade frunció el seño.

-¿Sabias que Kouga Genna es hermano de Oshinaro y ambos son hijastros de Meshimi Kogoro?-

-Tsk… sabia que eran hermanos pero no que Meshimi era su padrastro- Dijo claramente sorprendida.

-Al parecer no es su padrastro legal solo los adopto y crió como a sus propios hijos, o por lo menos solo a Kouga-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Los hermanos Genna eran huérfanos y tras un incidente, un asalto en una caravana de mercaderes en la cual viajaban fueron separados, Kouga no volvió a saber de su hermano menor por mas que se esforzó hasta mucho después-

-Eso explica muchas cosas del pasado de Oshinaro y el por que fue encontrado en tales condiciones a las afueras de Konoha inconsciente y sin memoria cuando era niño-

Tsunade se mostró pensativa y saco el expediente de Oshinaro para estudiarlo.

-Pero…- dijo mientras lo ojeaba

-¿Hmp?-

-¿Como explica eso que ambos eran hijastros de Meshimi? Además ¿Qué sabes acerca de cómo lo conocieron y se reencontraron?-

-Pues no se mucho de eso, en realidad me fue bastante difícil conseguir esta información, no son muy sentimentales que digamos, pero conseguí un dato clave, de la misma forma como encontraron a las afueras de Konoha a Oshinaro supongo encontraron a Kouga los subordinados del Shinzensumi, pero este no ordeno su muerte ni dejarlo a su suerte, la razón concreta no la tengo lo que si se es que en buena parte fue por que Kouga tiene una especie de barrera de sangre de fuego muy poderosa-

-¿Técnica de línea sucesoria?- Dijo Tsunade exaltada

-Así es… y bastante fuerte, lo más raro de todo es que su hermano Oshinaro en lugar de tener una de barrera de sangre igual que él, poseía una, pero de agua…a pesar de ser legítimos hermanos por sus venas corrían las fuerzas de elementos completamente opuestos-

Se creo un prolongado silencio en la habitación.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué sabe de eso?-

Tsunade se veía muy preocupada.

-Nada… nunca he odio hablar de nada parecido, lo único que se me viene a la mente es que no sean legítimos hermanos si no dos muchachos criados de diferentes aldeas por la misma familia y que ni ellos mismos sepan- Miro a Sasuke con seriedad.

-No lo son, me asegure de eso- Contesto seguro de sus palabras.

-Esto es muy extraño y no me gusta nada¿Qué averiguaste acerca de los planes del Shinzensumi?-

-Corrobore las conclusiones de Naruto indagando y poniendo especial atención en los datos que me pasaste estando en el país del rayo, todo es cierto, hay una bóveda en el país del viento que guarda un objeto extremadamente poderoso dentro, capaz de manipular a voluntad los 4 elementos básicos para el ninjutsu: tierra, agua, viento y fuego. Como veras un ninja con la habilidad de manipular estos cuatro elementos y utilizarlos en forma de ataques con la suficiente habilidad significaría un verdadero peligro para la estabilidad socio-política de las demás naciones además….-

-…De poder enseñarles estas técnicas a subordinados que pasarían a ser un ejército extremadamente fuerte capaz de someter a cualquier aldea- Completo Tsunade.

-¿Habías escuchado antes de este objeto?-

La rubia se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana en dirección al monte de Hokages, mas específicamente a la escultura del 2do Hokage. –Si-

Sasuke parecía confuso, pensó que la existencia de un objeto tan peligroso era realmente un verdadero secreto, no se esperaba por más que fuera la mismísima Tsunade ella también lo conociera.

-Fue el 2do Hokage realmente el que conocía los detalles de este objeto, sabes que el tenia un gran control del agua, el ayudo a recuperar y ocultar ese objeto una vez cuando rebeldes trataron de robarlo del país de las olas, supuestamente uso su gran habilidad para ocultarlo en las profundidades del mar pero desconfiando de él y pensando que podría volver para robarlo, el Mizukage mando a sacar al objeto con el supuesto fin de esconderlo en un lugar mas seguro, con esto envió a un equipo a buscarlo, pero su real intención era recuperarlo para sus propios fines, sin embargo, los ninjas enviados para esta misión sabían de antemano los planes del Mizukage y en lugar de llevárselo lo robaron y escondieron en un sitio nuevo que hasta ahora ha sido un secreto-

-¿Unos ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina que desafiaron las ordenes del 2do Mizukage?- preguntó con un aire escéptico el pelinegro.

Tsunade suspiro y tomo asiento.

-Hubo mucha controversia por culpa de ese bendito objeto, se dice que lo crearon hace siglos 4 ninjas provenientes cada uno de una nación diferente: Fuego, agua, tierra y viento, con la intención de que hubiera un equilibrio entre todas, obviamente no funciono, luego de la muerte de sus creadores los ambiciosos de poder buscaban tomar posesión de el, por lo que siempre hubo cierto recelo entre las naciones, buscándolo y escondiéndolo durante siglos, esto podría desencadenar una guerra, los ninjas enviados a aquella misión por el Mizukage lo sabían muy bien, casualmente eran 4 y se rumorea que solo 1 de ellos era nativo del país de las olas, mas bien cada uno era originario de las primeras 4 naciones probablemente descendientes de los creadores y habían planeado todo, escondieron el objeto y luego desaparecieron llevándose el secreto a la tumba-

-O no fue así…- dijo Sasuke

-Exacto, es por eso que me sorprende que el Shinzensumi aya localizado la bóveda, eso quiere decir…-

-Que alguien no guardo el secreto- Completo Sasuke

-Alguno de esos ninjas pudo haber dejado una pista o quien sabe…- Tsunade se reclino en su asiento.

-La bóveda esta en alguna parte del país del viento-

-Lo se, _"Por eso envié a Hinata para que averiguara, tengo muchas preguntas y ahora solo el kazekage puede responderlas de cualquier manera, movilizar a un numero mayor de shinobis a la arena indicaría que Konoha ya sabe lo que planea el Shinzensumi y eso no seria para nada conveniente, además con su Byakugan podrían localizar la bóveda a distancia y mantener una vigilancia continua sin levantar sospechas_…"-

La voz del Uchiha la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Que mas pudiste averiguar Sasuke?-

-La cerradura de la bóveda, es muy compleja, al parecer los últimos ninjas que la escondieron pensaron muy bien lo que hacían, para que ninguna nación pasara sobre las demás y se apoderara del objeto, inventaron un mecanismo de seguridad que solo se desactiva con jutsus muy fuertes de los cuatro elementos, pensando en las originarias 4 naciones que lo crearon, usados exactamente al mismo tiempo puede abrirse la entrada, pero desconozco que otras trampas tenga en su interior-

-En pocas palabras solo pueden abrirla ninjas de alto rango en cooperación uno con el otro representación de su país, la unión entre naciones, el ideal de esos 4 ninjas que lo crearon, es decir nadie lo suficientemente imbecil como para querer imponer su domino sobre los demás podrá abrirla- resumió Tsunade

-O al menos no solo, a pesar de todo sigue siendo la cerradura de una puerta con algo valioso en su interior, solo hace falta mirar atrás para darse cuenta de que en la historia mientras haya una puerta cerrada con llave siempre estará un ladrón tratando de abrirla y si no puede inventara la forma de hacerlo por mas que la intención sea buena es difícil pensar que no habrá alguien capacitado para violar esa seguridad-

-"_Es como dicen, mientras mas difícil es el reto mas atractivo es el premio, no descansaran hasta abrirla…" _Sasuke ahora tengo algo mas importante que preguntarte, ya que se que los detalles están el informe, quiero saber, si todo lo que me dices es cierto ¿Por qué habían planificado un atentado suicida a Konoha para medir su nivel de seguridad?_-_

-En realidad me entere a ultima hora- respondió con franqueza –Kouga era personalmente el líder de este grupo-

-"_El décimo que se desvió, el que no era suicida_"- Tsunade frunció el seño.

-Yo mismo no le encuentro una explicación por que fue muy repentino, además se me hizo extraño que se desviara a mitad de camino, se desvió en dirección al país de la tierra, es posible que este pasando algo por aya-

–Sea como sea no puedo permitir este tipo de atentados hoy mismo convocare a una reunión con el objetivo de descubrir que esta pasando, tan pronto reciba noticias de Hinata en Sunagakure tomare acciones, organizare varios equipos para que investiguen, esta vez no iran por separado, y reforzare la seguridad en Konoha, nadie entra ni nadie sale hasta que descubra que rayos se proponían al atentar en nuestra aldea… esto no me gusta, no creo que aya sido una simple prueba, creo que buscan algo…- La mujer se puso seria y pensativa

-Tsunade-sama-

-Esta bien Sasuke puedes retirarte, descansa, mas tarde te indicare las instrucciones con las que proceder…-

El joven hizo una referencia y abandono la habitación dejando a una ojiambar bastante reflexiva.

-"_Todo_ _esto es tan raro, ni yo misma le encuentro lógica…. A menos que… no, no debería arriesgarme así, no puedo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero apostaría que esto no es coincidencia y el que ayer haya sacado 4 líneas en la lotería no me hace sentir mejor…"- _Tsunade le hecho una ojeada a su boleto de lotería premiado.

-Kouga Genna, Oshinaro Genna tienen un sentimiento en común que no puedo pasar por alto y no es precisamente amor fraternal…- Suspiro dándole la vuelta a la silla para quedar sentada frente a la ventana mirando en los bancos frente a la casa de hokages a Sakura hablando con Kakashi mientras lo curaba.

-Este sin duda es el comienzo de un gran problema…- Dijo volviendo la silla a su posición habitual mientras tomaba los boletos de lotería y los tiraba a la basura.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban afuera del palacio de la Hokage esperando nuevas indicaciones o alguna novedad, el que el Shinzensumi andará suelto no era como para estar tranquilo.

-Bueno ya esta, que bueno que no fue tan profundo- Dijo la pelirosa bajando la manga de la franela Jounnin.

-Sakura…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué pasó aya?-

Sakura se sorprendió de la pregunta pero enseguida su cara se torno con desagrado y algo de molestia.

-No paso nada, lo único que paso fue que le pateamos el trasero a esos idiotas- se cruzo de brazos.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que paso con Sasuke-

-Nada es solo que Ahhhg es un tonto, presumiendo que vino como caído del cielo en mi socorro, sabes bien que no lo necesitaba para cuidarme la espalda, soy perfectamente capaz yo sola- confeso Sakura exaltada.

-Créeme que lo se, eres muy fuerte pero incluso yo a veces no puedo evitar querer protegerte o preocuparme por cosas insignificantes, estoy seguro de que Sasuke no lo hizo con la intención de hacerte quedar mal delante de nadie-

-Una cosa eres tú y otra muy distinta es él-

-Sakura…-

La mirada de la kunoichi se torno melancólica como si estuviera recordando hechos pasados.

-Tu sabes que siempre estuve detrás suyo, y el solo me veía como una niña débil, llorona, una carga, alguien de quien no merecía tener ni la preocupación ni el amor… era tan arrogante… y yo tan estupida…- Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro.

-El caso es que me volví tan persistente hasta el punto de entrenarme mas por él que por mi propio beneficio, quería demostrarle que si podía ser fuerte, digna de él, ahora veo lo estupida que fui-

-No necesitas demostrarle lo digna que eres a nadie…- Dijo Kakashi.

-¡Lo se, lo se! Pero lo descubrí muy tarde, cuando lo vi por última vez-

**Flash back**

-Sasuke…. - susurro

-No puede ser, de nuevo te vas a poner a llorar, menos necesitaría la preocupación de alguien tan débil como tu- dijo el chico

-Siempre fuiste una molestia, yo no necesito el amor de nadie- dicho esto desapareció tras las sombras del bosque

**Fin de flash back.**

-Sasuke se fue de aquí con la idea de que yo era una persona débil y gracias a eso me volví mas fuerte, ja y justo el día que regresa 1 año después, tiene que ser en un momento donde me tomaron por sorpresa, e hizo el papel de "salvador de la chica en apuros" no sabes cuanto odio eso…-

-Te entiendo, pero tu Sakura Haruno no eres en lo absoluto débil, eres la mujer mas fuerte y encantadora que conozco, estoy seguro de que él lo notara muy rápido, pero de todas formas, no debes juzgarlo tan mal, después de todos son amigos ¿no?-

(…)

-Sakura -.- -

-Si u.u esta bien, pero no me culpes si lo llegas a ver con la cara rota por algún otro "acto heroico muy noble"-

-Deacuerdo n.n- Kakashi tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojo pensando en lo que haría después -Pero prométeme que hablaras con él- como era de esperarse la ilusión se rompió, Kakashi había utilizado el truco de la carita triste para persuadirla, lo cual la hizo enfurecer.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que…!-

-Sakura -.- -volvió a interrumpir el peligris, ella se volteo –Por favor- (carita de borreguito triste) –Hazlo por mi- le susurro al oído con ternura, y entre otras cosas mas que le hicieron cosquillas placenteras a la pelirosa. ¡Como siempre!

-Bueno, bueno, lo voy a intentar-

Enseguida Kakashi se separo de ella, -Bien así me gusta-

-Cof…cof… (Tos falsa)-

Ambos voltearon.

-¡Sasuke!-

En efecto era el con su típica mirada carente de emociones…

-Si… acabo de terminar de hablar con la Hokage-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Más tarde los citara a ustedes también para aclararles todo-

-Bueno, en ese caso- Kakashi se levanto –Yo mejor me voy yendo-

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó la kunoichi.

-Tengo algunas cosas pendientes, y algunas librerías por visitar¡ja ne!- Dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura se quedo un poco furiosa, sabia muy bien que Kakashi lo hacia con la intención de que hablaran allí mismo. Ese Kakashi…

-Sakura….-Dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de la joven –Por lo de antes… no era mi intención ofenderte, no creí que hubieras mejorado tanto… en un año- Dijo esto desviando la mirada con las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión de siempre.

-Supongo que no lo era _**"Inner Sakura¡golpéalo de una vez para que vea quien es el débil ahora!" **_"_Se lo prometí a Kakashi"_- Se dijo tratando de calmarse mientras caminaba seguida del Uchiha.

-La verdad me gustaría mucho ver cuanto has mejorado ¿Qué dices?-

_-"Lo siento Kakashi __**Inner Sakura: Shanaroooo**_" Por supuesto, que mejor manera de fortalecer lazos de amistad que con una pelea amistosa para medir nuestras habilidades- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa detrás de la cual se ocultaban los enormes deseos de descargar toda su ira golpeando al Uchiha hasta mas no poder ¡Claro! era la oportunidad perfecta además de demostrarle su fuerza y no rompería la promesa que le hizo a Kakashi por que Sasuke fue quien la reto.

Poco después se encontraban en un campo a las afueras de Konoha cada uno en posición para atacar.

-Muy bien, empecemos- Dijo el poseedor del Sharingan.

Sakura dibujo una sonrisa malévola con sus labios y en menos de un segundo desapareció, Sasuke se impresiono por su rapidez, enseguida sintió detrás suya la presencia de la kunoichi que se lanzaba contra el con taijutsu puro.

Sakura lanzaba uno tras otro golpes llenos de chakra que a Sasuke se le estaban dificultando esquivar y que pronto impactaron contra su persona. En un desesperado intento por quitársela de encima la tomo por el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha lanzándola lejos contra un árbol con tremenda fuerza.

Mientras Sakura se recuperaba del impacto miro con sonrisa triunfadora lo cansado e impresionado que se mostraba Sasuke ya con su Sharingan apenas activado.

Sasuke no podía creer que tuvo que activar su sharingan para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan buena? Era cierto que se había vuelto muy fuerte odiaba admitirlo pero estaba impresionado, esa mujer no necesitaba protección necesitaba retención.

-No es toda mi fuerza pero considero que he mejorado un poco ¿no crees?- sonrió

-Si…- Respondió con respiración agitada y colocándose en posición de ataque –Solo un poco- termino con sarcasmo.

-Bueno ahora si va enserio- Dijo la pelirosa y de un salto dio el primer paso para empezar a correr hacia Sasuke, el cual provoco el resquebrajamiento del piso en esa área, dejando todavía mas atónito al Uchiha.

Sakura apareció sobre Sasuke en un salto alto quien únicamente por la habilidad de su Sharingan pudo esquivar el golpe que rompió todo el piso en un radio de 8 metros, una sensación de horror recorrió su espina dorsal en forma de escalofrió. Luego se aproximo a él con una secuencia de golpes rápidos, Sasuke se protegió con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y cara, la Kunoichi en vista de esto lanzo una certera patada para derribar su defensa y hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

-"_Esto no me esta gustando, si peleo enserio mis técnicas como el chidori podrían matarla, pero si no lo hago yo podría terminar en el hospital"-_ Dijo –Gran bola de fuego- el jutsu de dirigió a Sakura quien tuvo problemas para esquivarlo.

Entonces Sasuke empezó a planear su estrategia para vencer a la kunoichi sin "matarla" Sakura era fuerte, si, pero logrando cansarla o incluso después de muchos golpes podría vencerla ya que su resistencia no era comparable con su fuerza.

-¿Has tenido suficiente?- Le pregunto sarcástica la joven sacudiéndose un poco las cenizas.

-Si piensas que me vencerás estas muy equivocada, además ya me demostraste tus avances, yo aun no te he demostrado los míos¡Sharingan!- Esta vez uso su Sharingan para activar un genjutsu y atrapar a la kunoichi.

-¡Kai!-

-"_Aun no_"-

_Sakura estaba en el mismo campo de entrenamiento, pero esta vez estaba oscuro y frío como en negativo y un rojo cielo, la brisa traía las imágenes de Sasuke que de repente la atacaban de todas direcciones. Opto por quedarse quieta y esperar el momento justo para atacar._

_-¿Cómo saldrás de esta…Sakura?-_

_-"Cállate"-_

_-¿Podrás liberarte de mi genjutsu?- Cada vez que una figura de Sasuke pasaba por su lado entre el viento podía sentir como le hablaba._

_-Silencio- murmuro_

_-¿O es que no eres capaz?-_

_-"Lo soy"-_

_-Será que eres…-_

_-No lo digas-_

_-¿De…bil…?-_

_La chica abrió los ojos de pronto, su mirada mostraba furia y mucha ira._

Mientras en el mundo real, a pesar de estar metida en un genjutsu seguía peleando con Sasuke solo que menos concentrada, al Uchiha se le hacia muy fácil esquivar sus golpes y atacarla desde diferentes direcciones igual que en la ilusión provocada, estaba seguro que no saldría de ahí fácilmente. Esto sin duda le daría la ventaja por que cuando saliera (si es que lo lograba) estaría muy cansada mentalmente para seguir y él terminaría victorioso de su encuentro, aunque debía admitir que si no fuera por su gran habilidad con el sharingan realmente estaría en problemas.

Sasuke se acerco a ella por detrás después de lazar varios shurikens para dar el golpe final, cosa que no podría hacer por que sorpresivamente lo tomo con ambas manos por el cuello.

**-Inner Sakura¡CALLATE!- **Esta vez el grito no fue solo en su mente, si no que se expandió por su garganta llegando a los oídos del pelinegro y varios metros cerca del perímetro.

Su mirada no solo estaba llena de ira y furia, si no también de lagrimas, pero era tan diferente a la Sakura que conocía que le costo creer que fuera la misma, obviamente apenas había salido del genjutsu por lo que quizás le tomara unos dos segundos comprender que no era una ilusión si no al verdadero Sasuke al que estaba ahorcando.

Así aunque habían pasado mas de 10 segundos y no dejaba de ahorcarlo, supuso que algo no estaba bien, trato de sacársela de encima sin éxito –Sa…ku-

La extraña mirada volvió a la normalidad pero seguía llena de lágrimas y rabia, su inner había tomado el control de su cuerpo por unos instantes ¿Cómo se atrevía a volverle a decir débil después de todo lo que había pasado? Le daba tanta rabia y tanta tristeza…

Ya no lo ahorcaba con la misma fuerza pero no lo dejaría libre hasta que se rindiera…

Sasuke no se iba a rendir y al ver que algo no era normal en todo esto (y no solo que lo quería matar si no que escapara del genjustsu, que, aunque no fuera realmente fuerte, el que se zafara era algo realmente impresionante) y preocupado por las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos logro poner una mano detrás de su nuca y hacer presión en un punto especifico para dejarla paralizada. Dando por terminado el encuentro

No conforme con esto la acerco a él abrazándola por la espalda, ella no podía moverse por más que quisiera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le susurro -¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Tu no entiendes nada…- Le respondió entre lagrimas –Suéltame-

-No te soltare hasta que me digas que esta pasando-

-Podré moverme sola en unos minutos y esta débil te romperá la cara si no me sueltas-

-Hm tú no eres débil…-

(…)

Sasuke empezó a soltarla –Si quieres romperme la cara puedes hacerlo, quizás si lo merezco… no me he portado como un buen… amigo… ahora entiendo que no quieras volver a verme-

Sakura además de inmóvil estaba sorprendida

-Podrás ser muchas cosas, pero acabo de comprobar que no eres nada débil-

¿No es rara la vida? después de todo lo pasado y todo el sufrimiento, después de toda la rabia, eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para satisfacer a su Inner y dejar el rencor a un lado para perdonarlo ¿Curioso no? la pregunta era si ahora que podía querría hacerlo pues aun tenia razones de peso para no hablarle.

Las nubes grises comenzaban a acumularse en el cielo con prisa, llevadas por el viento bloqueando los rayos de sol dando paso a una fría tarde.

–La verdad si te extrañe en todo este tiempo… un poco…- lo que hizo ahora que empezaba a moverse aunque torpemente fue abrazarlo -Pero Sasuke sigues siendo mi amigo ¿Sabes?-

-Lo siento…- Dijo Sasuke captando el mensaje de que fue perdonado

-No, yo lo siento- Se alejo de él –Ya no te amo- Lo había dicho. Al fin estaba en paz.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, tal vez también por la forma tan fría y seca como lo dijo, dando a entender que en sus palabras no había ni una gota de mentira, Sakura retrocedió, -Perdón por lo de hoy- Dijo, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo único que tenia enfrente era una nube de humo.

Soltó un suspiro y camino un poco adolorido por el encuentro.

Sin embargo una figura alta cerro el libro naranja con fuerza después de presenciar la escena a lo lejos sobre un árbol, ya que, mientras mas cerca estuviera, mas probabilidades habrían de que lo descubrieran y eso no se lo podía permitir, su posición le permitía ver mas no oír, tras un chasqueo guardo el objeto ya desapareció también en una nube de humo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Había un endemoniado tiempo nublado en Konoha, la joven Doctora Haruno llego a su casa algo triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo, su inner aunque satisfecha por la declaración del Uchiha seguía furiosa consigo misma ¿Qué pasaba con ella¿Después de todo lo que había pasado seria capaz de perdonarlo así como así¿Y volver a ser los amigos de siempre¿No se supone que debería odiarlo o al menos no quererlo cerca? En vez de decirle _no hay problema perdón por lo de hoy ahora me voy _le dijo que lo había extrañado ¡Que lo había extrañado! Por Kami, ahora mismo necesitaba uno de esos abrazos por parte de cierto peliplateado¿pero que pensaba? Por su culpa había pasado todo esto… de cualquier manera no sabia donde se había metido.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, coloco el vaso con fuerza sobre el mesón y se percato que sobre este estaba la foto se Sasuke que creyó haber botado en la mañana¿Cómo rayos llego hasta ahí?

La tomo y la miro.

-"_Kakashi tenia razón en el fondo lo sigo queriendo como amigo y a pesar de todo las grandes amistades no se rompen solo con el pasar del tiempo y una vaga disputa_"- Suspiro –Será mejor arreglar las cosas… ya es tiempo-

-¿Qué cosas?- sintió un par de brazos salir desde las sombras y envolverla por detrás.

Suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz.

-Olvídalo…- al mismo tiempo abrazo los brazos que la envolvían y levanto la cabeza mirando hacia atrás para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios enmascarados de su "Invasor"

Luego él la dejo ir.

-¿Cómo supiste que había llegado?- Preguntó ingenua mientras caminaba hasta la sala.

-Corazonada…- Dijo evadiendo la verdad rápidamente, a Kakashi por alguna razón no le hizo gracia ver como tenía la foto de Sasuke en la mano y la colocaba sobre la mesa de los portarretratos, era irónico pues el mismo la había sacado de la basura hace unas horas.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue con _Sasuke_ hablaron mucho?- preguntó disfrazando la ansiedad que tenia por escuchar su respuesta con el tono de voz que lo caracterizaba.

-No tanto… más bien peleamos, pero para ver cuanto había progresado el otro, fue un encuentro amistoso, le dije que sentía lo de antes, él también se disculpo y creo que quedamos como… amigos…-

-¿Y quien gano el encuentro?-

Sakura se lo pensó un momento para responder pero antes de hacerlo el timbre en su puerta la interrumpió.

-Ya vuelvo- le dijo a Kakashi –"_Salvada por la campana_"-

-Sakura-chan, Tsunade-obaa-chan quiere vernos, a ti, a Sasuke, a Kakashi-sensei y a mi en su oficina ahora-

-Gracias Naruto- Se giro para ir a la sala a buscar a Kakashi –Tenemos que irnos-

Kakashi suspiro, se levanto del sofá pero no dejo a Sakura avanzar mas pues la tomo por la cintura y la beso aun con la mascara puesta mientras la presionaba contra una pared al lado de una ventana. Ella quedo algo desconcertada por la acción que la tomo desprevenida, no se esperaba algo así en un momento así.

Luego subió las manos hasta la cabeza de ella acercando su cara hasta que sus frentes chocaran.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- Le preguntó con mucha seriedad.

Sakura sonrió –Claro que lo se, yo también te amo baka- le dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él y después de bajarle la mascara, noto que la seriedad no había desaparecido de su rostro y se asusto, es mas, él la mantenía cerca con fuerza, más de la que regularmente usaba.

-¿Doshita…?- Preguntó pero él la interrumpió con otro beso, esta vez mucho mas profundo que el anterior, mucho mas apasionado y un poco rudo, _posesivo_ seria la palabra indicada.

A pesar de lo raro del hecho, ella le correspondió aunque con un poco de dificultad ya que él iba mucho mas rápido y profundo. Era la primera vez que la besaba de esta forma tan posesiva, le asustaba un poco pero le gustaba mucho igual tenia que admitir que aunque la forma fuera distinta no dejaba de ocasionar esas reacciones tan placenteras en ella y su cuerpo.

Sin aire se separaron, Sakura quedo agitada y un poco mareada, con la mirada perdida y sus mejillas coloreadas de un rojo carmín.

-¿Y sabes que aria _cualquier _cosa por ti?- volvió a preguntar con voz grave y entrecortada por la agitación del beso en su respiración.

-Si…- apenas respondió ignorando el doble sentido de esas palabras, no solo _cualquier_ cosa para ella si no que también _cualquier _cosa para mantenerla cerca de él y a _cualquier_ persona (si entienden lo que quiero decir) y ya recobrando la cordura alcanzo a preguntar –Si sabes que lo se ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?-

Kakashi enseguida cambio su mirada de seriedad por la ingenua de siempre mas una sonrisa –Solo quería que quedara claro dentro de esa cabecita- Beso su frente y se subió la mascara –¿No esta de mas recórtatelo o si? Ahora vamos que la Hokage nos espera- Dijo saliendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura se extraño¿esa ultima frase tenia un pequeño aire a advertencia o era su imaginación? quizás ese beso la había dejado mas mareada de lo que pensó y ya estaba delirando cosas así que se limito a salir por la puerta dejando detrás las sombras de los muebles de su casa.

Desde esas sombras justo donde se habían besado antes se podía ver claramente en la ventana la figura de un muchacho de pelo y ojos negros que, por primera vez mostraban tristeza y nostalgia pero más que todo arrepentimiento.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya se encontraban reunidos con la Hokage, en su despacho estaban Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke aun no había llegado. Tsunade les estaba explicando acerca de los reportes tanto de Naruto y Sasuke como de Sakura y Kakashi la ultima vez que tuvieron algo que ver con el Shinzensumi también hablo de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, de la bóveda y el país del viento.

En eso entró una joven shinobi con un papel, al parecer un mensaje de la arena que Tsunade comenzó a leer.

-Bueno aquí dice que Hinata llego bien a Suna, con algo de retraso por la tormenta de arena pero todo esta bien-

-Que bueno, me preocupe cuando me entere de la tormenta justo el día en que Hinata-chan se iba para aya- Dijo Naruto

-Si, ya empezaron las investigaciones, el Kazekage la recibió en su casa, todo esta normal, pero tendré que enviar un equipo aya-

En ese momento se percataron de la presencia de Sasuke en la ventana.

-Vaya Sasuke, no conocía esa manía tuya de andar _ahora_ escuchando las conversaciones _detrás de las ventanas_- Dijo Kakashi con una mirada un tanto filosa –La misión de espionaje ya acabo ¿Sabes…?-

-No voy a responder a eso…- dijo evadiendo el tema, ahora se dirigió a la Hokage –Perdón por llegar tarde-

-No puedo creerlo de ti Sasuke, pero Kakashi tiene razón, si vienes tarde debes entrar por la puerta en lugar de quedarte allí escuchando todo sin ser visto, como sea…- En eso entro Ibiki interrumpiendo a Tsunade.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa Hokage-sama ¿me permite un momento?- Tsunade salio fastidiada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Se me hizo difícil ya que eran suicidas pero creo que le interesara leer mi reporte- Dijo el hombre quien le entrego una carpeta. Tsunade la comenzó a leer, nada fuera de lo normal, casi todo coincidía con la información que ya poseía en sus manos, uno que otro detalle, pero leyó algo que la exalto -¡¿Nani?!-

-Exacto…¿quiere que tome medidas?-

-No, yo misma se lo diré, además ya me suponía que fuera algo así, puedes retirarte- Ibiki se fue tras una reverencia _–"Así que mis suposiciones eran ciertas_"-

Tsunade volvió a entrar a la oficina –Escuchen todos, estos tipos van enserio, aran lo que sea por apoderarse de ese objeto y depende de nosotros detenerlos, ustedes ya poseen la suficiente información y la capacidad necesaria, en estos momentos la seguridad en Konoha ha incrementado en un 40 por ciento pero necesito gente que cubra la zona de fuego y no a cualquiera: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake. Les asigno a una nueva misión como equipo, ir hasta Sunagakure, frustrar el robo de ese objeto, reunir toda la información posible acerca de este grupo y destruirlo. ¿Aceptan?-

Se miraron entre si y Kakashi respondió por los 4 –Aceptamos-

-En ese caso, yo la Hokage los reintegro como equipo 7 a las ordenes de Kakashi Hatake como su líder en su primera misión rango S, pueden partir ahora y mucha suerte, pero Kakashi quédate un momento por favor…-

Kakashi asintió – Vayan preparando sus cosas y nos vemos en las puertas de Konoha- dijo y los demás asintieron y terminaron de salir.

-Se que estas mas que capacitado para ser el líder del grupo, aunque no hay que quitarles crédito estos muchachos solo con su experiencia y su tiempo trabajando juntos no necesitarían de uno, pero este caso es diferente y lo sabes-

-Si-

-Esta será su primera misión rango S como equipo, ustedes serán los primeros en partir, no me confió del Shinzensumi por eso también enviare a varios escuadrones de ANBUS para que actúen según la información que recauden y a Shikamaru entre otros ninja que considere necesarios o algo pase, como ex-capitán de ANBU tu debes poder controlar muy bien esta situación… o al menos eso espero y si no….-

-Que quiere decir con "en caso de que algo pase"… ¿enviaría a Shikamaru a cubrirme?- Interrumpió

- En todo caso seria Yamato- Tsunade se puso seria y se inclino casi como si no quisiera que nadie mas escuchara lo que estaba apunto de decir -Kakashi, según el reporte de Ibiki después de interrogar a los suicidas que capturamos hoy y además de unas supocisiones que hice mas temprano, deduje Kouga tiene otro objetivo- Kakashi entendió enseguida- Por eso casi reconsideré la idea de enviarte a liderar el grupo, pero no hay quien mejor para hacer el trabajo, además tu debes conocer muy bien a que me refiero… aun así aceptaste -

-Venganza….- respondió el peliplateado con audacia.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya en las puertas de Konoha estaba apareciendo uno por uno los integrantes del equipo 7 y por primera vez la presencia de su sensei no se hizo esperar.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a hacer esto y vamos a hacerlo bien, Sasuke tu ve al frente, Sakura, Naruto ustedes a los lados izquierda y derecha respectivamente, yo iré atrás- Los jóvenes ninjas asintieron.

-"_Como en los viejos tiempos_" (sonrió para si) Andando…- Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que empezaran a saltar por entre los árboles según la posición establecida.

Un pájaro que estaba viendo la escena despego parecía seguirlos y las imágenes captadas eran transmitidas a otra persona muy lejos de aquel lugar.

-Hmp- Sonrió _–"Esto es demasiado fácil-_

Fin Cap. 29

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Hola, espero lo estén buenísimo estas fiestas n.n, bueno disculpen el retraso y como dije en mi nick de msn "No estoy muerta, tengo un WII x.x" jajajaja bueno si me regalaron un Wii y pues ya ustedes deben saber lo que paso después… me envicie u.u xDDDD fuera de eso espero que les haya gustado el cap, anuncio (a los que no se han dado cuenta) **_**dudo**_** que valla a terminar en un triangulo amoroso KakaSakuSasu pero seguramente habrán roces que harán la relación de nuestra pareja protagónica mas interesante (****You know what I mind XDDDD****) además eso **_**Ellos **_**no lo saben mujajaja que mala soy xP**

**Kakashi: (con gorrito de navidad) ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos? ¬¬**

**Kenka: No ahhmmm estee nada nada xDD por cierto lindo gorro n.n**

**Kakashi: No cambies de tema…**

**Kenka: …**

**Bueno espero que se haya entendido el cap que subi hoy como regalo y para celebrar la vispera de navidad :D y reapareció el GaaHina!! acuérdense que dije que no lo dejaría solo al final, pues ahí tienen n.n **

**Kakashi: (mirada cínica)**

**Kenka¿Qué no creerán que lo había olvidado o si? u.u**

**Kakashi: No claro que no…**

**Kenka: Me siento ofendida… T.T**

**Espero también que se haya entendido el cap, bueno con tanto Shinzensumi reportes por aquí reportes por aya y todas las cosas que "sorpresivamente" aparecieron en la historia o digamos que algunos no se esperaban (O tal vez sí …? X.x) cualquier cosa o duda saben que siempre estoy feliz de responderlas.**

**Kenka: que por cierto tenemos una o varias xD de Ania69 que dice: ****en fin un pregunta Kakashi ¿estarás dispuesto a pelear por Sakura¿ te veremos celoso? oye y quisiera saber ¿que pasó con tu amiga Rin?**

**Kakashi: Bueno… Sí, tal vez y no lo se… n.n**

**Kenka: esperaba que usara menos monosílabos pero u.u con el siempre es igual… -.- gracias Ania69 ;)**

**Y aquí ****están las estadísticas de ¿Qué tiene Kakashi que las deja bobas a todas? Pregunta hecha por aoi-tsumetai, pues aquí están de quienes opinaron (grax por hacerlo)**

_**De aoi-tsumetai: debería ser creo yo "50 sex appeal xD!, 30 entrenamiento e ingenio y el 20 su toque perver gracias a come come paradise xD!  
o a menos que nuestro wapo llegue mas alla del 100 (ju ju ju!) xD!**_

_**De Ania69: Saludos a Kakashi y que yo creo que el encanto que tiene se dibe en 30 a su mascara (misterio...como quien dice; un 40 a su mirada guau que refleja seriedad y ese rasgo despreocupado y a veces amable...y otro 30 a su talento y porque definitivamente es único!**_

_**De Kyara Atenea: "la mascara, lo demás es 60 por ciento entrenamiento ninja 30 por ciento ingenio y 20 por ciento Icha Icha" no sé...más bien creo que es 30 Icha Icha (el igenio está incluido aquí XD), 20 entrenamiento ninja y 50 sex-appeal jajajajaja**_

**Ahhhh no creerán que me habia olvidado?!?! o si? jeje QUE YA PASAMOS LOS 300 Reviews? Anda que no soy tan olvidadiza n.n, muchas gracias a todos, digo que ya pasamos por que fue gracias a ustedes y este fic es tanto mío como suyo, ahh que sentimental me pongo T.T enserio les estoy muy agradecida y feliz porque siento que en verdad les gusta la historia y mi forma de escribir… saludos a los que me dejaron review el cap pasado:**

**jessy moon 15**

**sakura hidaka**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Ellistriel**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Kyara Athena**

**Muren**

**master911**

**Ania69**

**shizuka1991**

**aoi-tsumetai**

**Hel Hakala**

**Shina-hyuuga**

**keri01**

**KaoroXan**

**Derra**

**Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**gabuchilovemanga**

**marianashi**

**diego-.-kun**

**Hatake-Haruno Kozumy**

**Tambien a**

**Ania69**

**Maka-chan**

**Que dejaron su review en el cap 1 pero igual cuenta jeje**

**Ok en general un saludo a todos los que siguen mi fic (no los pongo a todos porque son muchos, bue… ustedes entienden) y también a los que por alguna razón no dejan review pero yo se que estan ahí: los quiero xD**

**Celebrando además que volvimos a batir record con 21 reviews este cap, wiiiiii serian 23 si cuento los dos que aparecieron en el cap 1 pero mejor me rijo por lo que dice FF xD pues hasta aquí mi nota de autora nos vemos en un próximo cap…**

**-¿Qué peligros esperaran a nuestro equipo 7 via Sunagakure¿Qué les paso en realidad con Kouga y Genna¿Cuándo aparecerá el verdadero líder del Shinzensumi¿Qué será ese objeto capaz de controlar los 4 elementos básicos¿Cómo se abre la bóveda¿Qué se trae Sasuke ahora espiando detrás de las ventanas? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más Bella sonrisa": **_**Cap 30 Hallazgos en el desierto ¡Se revela una historia!**_

**Feliz Navidad a Todos y un prospero año nuevo!!**

**Att:Kenka1804**


	30. Hallazgos en el desierto

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 30 Hallazgos en el desierto¡Se revela una historia!**_

-Kouga-

El muchacho que veía el reflejo de un grupo de ninjas de la hoja avanzando por el sendero que guía a Sunagakure ahora varados dentro de una cueva, volteo al oír la voz gruesa detrás de él.

-Señor, solo vigilaba a los shinobis enviados para evitar que sea abierta la bóveda, no se ven tan fuertes-

-Kouga- volvió a decir el hombre mayor, era alto de pelo grisáceo por las canas y bigote igual, por sus facciones faciales como las bolsas en los ojos, y las arrugas en el cuello y cara se podía deducir que tendría aproximadamente unos 60 años, vestía un traje marrón oscuro muy fino, guantes blancos y un bastón de madera también vinotinto con una empuñadura de plata, se veía bastante lujoso. –No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, ambos sabemos que son muy fuertes, ya se quienes vienen en ese grupo-

-Estoy seguro que yo podría…-

-¡No!- dijo con tono autoritario –Ya tengo un grupo preparado para atacarlos, solo necesito su ubicación, no te voy a enviar a ti por decirme que son débiles y que te seria tarea fácil. Poner tus sentimientos en la batalla te llevara a la derrota Kouga, y la derrota es algo que yo no puedo aceptar, tienes algo mas importante que hacer en el País de la tierra, él pagara, pero no serás tu quien le cobre-

-El joven de pelo castaño frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo.

-Esto es un asunto personal, no puedo dejar que cualquier ninja del Shinzensumi acabe con él- Dijo en tono desafiante.

-Tu rebeldía no va a llevarte a ningún lado… ¿Crees que no se lo que pasara? Al enfrentarlo perderás el control y terminaras con tu propia vida y eres fundamental para nuestro objetivo, tengo toda mi vida planeando abrir esa bóveda y mis planes no se derrumbaran por culpa de un muchacho estúpido, escucha lo que te digo, te ordeno alejarte de ese ninja- Sentencio el hombre con voz alzada.

Kouga se quedo callado mirando al suelo.

-Ahora dame la ubicación-

(…)

-¡Que me la des!-

Kouga saco de su bolsillo un pergamino pequeño y se lo entrego luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Pero antes de salir la voz de Meshimi Kogoro lo detuvo

-¿Es así como me pagas que te haya salvado de la muerte, buscado a tu hermano y criado como a mi propio hijo?-

-Tú nunca nos quisiste realmente…-

-Pero aun así lo hice, la venganza durante una batalla es tu peor enemigo, es una venda en los ojos¡no seas tonto! Yo termine así, dependiente de este maldito bastón la vida entera por un estúpido error en la batalla para vengar a mi querida Nadeshiko, te lo pongo como ejemplo… y por eso necesito de tanta gente para llevar a cabo mis planes¡No te imaginas lo que hubiera podido hacer sin esta condición física tan deplorable! Una cicatriz de por vida de lo idiota que fui, y sin embargo te doy mi sabiduría, mi confianza, te reconozco como el heredero que nunca tuve, te doy mando completo sobre el Shinzensumi y ¿me retas?, No iras detrás de ese grupo, no iras detrás del asesino de tu hermano¡Es una orden!-

Kouga llego hasta la puerta

-Si lo haces… te desheredaré…-

El castaño lo miro por sobre su hombro y salio de la habitación.

-Lo siento pero esa es una orden que no puedo cumplir- Murmuró mientras caminaba por el largo y semi alumbrado pasillo y sacaba de su bolsillo un pergamino idéntico al que le dio a su padrastro hace momentos solo que este tenia la información ligeramente diferente, con los datos correctos, al abrirlo un poco se podía ver dibujada en una especie de mapa, y un punto señalado con tinta roja

–Poco me importa tu herencia…No voy a dejar que nadie interfiera, (alzo la mirada y cerro el pergamino) Hatake Kakashi-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Achu!- Estornudó.

-Kakashi ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la pelirosa

-Si, no te preocupes- respondió arqueando su ojo.

-Esta lluvia nos va a retrasar más de lo que nos podemos permitir- Hablo Sasuke.

-Maldita sea ¡Ya deja de llover!- Grito Naruto al cielo, ya estaba bastante irritado por que tenían horas varados dentro de una pequeña, muy pequeña cueva para no mojarse. Refunfuño y volvió a sentarse junto a sus compañeros.

-Aun estamos en el país del fuego, es normal que llueva en esta época, pero no es normal que llueva tan fuerte- Hablo el enmascarado calmadamente.

-Vaya que tormenta, ya había visto algunas nubes cuando estábamos en Konoha, pero nunca imagine que fuera a llover así- Dijo Sakura tiritando un poco por el viento frío y húmedo que se filtraba por la entrada de la cueva –Brrr-

Sintió una manta alrededor de su espalda. -Estoy seguro que no durara mucho mas- Le dijo Kakashi con su ojo feliz terminando de colocar la manta sobre Sakura pero sin quitar los brazos de la chica, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Hai, arigatou-

-Oye Kakashi- Llamo Sasuke un poco fastidiado por la escena.

-¿Hm?-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-No tengo un plan Un.n- Dijo provocando la caída tipo anime por parte de Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Enserio no tienes un plan?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que la bóveda esta en el país del viento, sabemos quienes la buscan, pero no tenemos idea de donde empezar a buscar, al llegar al país del viento Hinata debe darnos la información que aya descubierto con el Kazekage, de esa forma algunos ANBUS podrán actuar, otros equipos también nos seguirán¿No creerán que nos enfrentaremos a toda una organización nosotros solos o si?-

-No sabía lo de los ANBUS- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Otros equipos?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Creo que Shikamaru será el encargado de acabar al Shinzensumi desde adentro mientras nosotros evitamos que abra la bóveda y eliminamos a su líder-

-Ya entiendo, por eso aun no tienes un plan concreto-

-Hey miren ya esta dejando de llover- Grito emocionado Naruto.

-En pocos minutos podremos salir de aquí- Dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Toc…toc…

-Pase- Dijo el pelirrojo desde su escritorio sin mirar a la puerta, estaba muy ocupado investigando en libros y pergaminos antiguos cuando escucho una voz anunciarse en la estancia.

-Con permiso Kazekage-sama-

-Hinata…- El chico alzo la mirada enseguida y se sorprendió de verla dejando de lado los valiosos libros –Toma asiento por favor- le dijo amablemente

-Gracias, solo venia para decirle que la carta ya ha sido enviada a Tsunade-sama- dijo la joven Hyuga

-Que bien, es muy importante que Tsunade reciba esa carta, si mis suposiciones son ciertas aquel ataque que recibió la aldea de Konoha no fue solo para medir sus capacidades si no para algo mas importante-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó

-Según Tsunade, no le encontraban explicación al atentado¿10 ninjas que entran a una aldea con más de 400 shinobis altamente capacitados para matarlos? No cabe duda que era una misión suicida pero… ¿Con que fin? Las misiones suicidas tienen siempre una causa mayor detrás… un tipo tan cauteloso como lo es el líder del Shinzensumi que ha permanecido en el anonimato casi por 10 años y aun así tiene completo control sobre su organización y moviliza hordas de ninjas por todas los países sin levantar sospechas de nadie, que sacrifique a 10 de sus mejores ninjas solo por que si y después de una perdida tan grande como lo fue la base en Sunagakure se me hace muy sospechoso… definitivamente no es normal- dijo Gaara con seriedad.

-¿Crees que le hayan echo algún daño a Konoha? Tsunade-sama triplico la seguridad en cuanto lo supo, aun así no encontraron nada anormal-

-Tal vez… creo que lo del ataque fue solo una fachada, una forma de distraer a los ninjas mas fuertes que seguramente serian enviados por Tsunade para controlar la situación y hacer esconder a los civiles- Gaara se veía muy pensativo

-"_Tiene razón ahora que lo pienso solo los mejores ninjas fueron llamados para patrullar Konoha, los demás tuvieron la indicación de quedarse en sus casas y proteger a los civiles, todos los locales comerciales también fueron cerrados por ese corto periodo de tiempo"_ Pero hubo un recuento de ninjas después de eso también una rigurosa inspección no pudieron haber dejado a un infiltrado¿Cree que hayan robado algo?- Hablo Hinata con preocupación en su voz

-Exactamente- Respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Pero que robarían?-

-No estoy seguro, por eso le envié la carta a Tsunade, sin embargo creo que pueda ser algo como esto (el chico tomo uno de los libros que tenia abierto y se lo mostró a la joven) claro es solo una hipótesis además ese libro no tiene menos de 100 años-

-Esto es…- Hinata comenzó a leer el libro tenia un dibujo de una especie de figura de arcilla con la forma del símbolo de Sunagakure, una vasija, se dio cuenta de que no entendía casi nada de lo que decía el libro ya que estaba escrito en una lengua antigua.

-Es el símbolo del país del viento- Completo Gaara –Se supone que es una reliquia del país del viento y también se supone que cada país con aldea ninja tiene el suyo –

Hinata aprecia confundida

-Veras Hinata, estuve investigando desde que me entere del plan que tiene el Shinzensumi para apoderarse de la esfera que controla los elementos, la esfera tiene distintos tipos de chakra dentro representando las principales naciones ninjas, todos están en movimiento constantemente pero juntos al mismo tiempo, y permite a su poseedor realizar jutsus ninja de cualquier tipo y muy poderosos además, es por eso que se llama "la esfera de la unión" como casi nadie supo de ella o de su ubicación por ser un secreto se transformo en una leyenda, se supone que la esfera fue cambiada de lugar muchas veces y actualmente esta aquí en el país del viento en una especie de bóveda/templo, de la poca información que pude recaudar solo algo es seguro- Gaara hizo una pausa y le enseño a Hinata otros libros y pergaminos. Ella los vio con asombro.

-De todas estas declaraciones, historias, relatos, cuentos, libros, e investigaciones todas coinciden en que se encontraba en una especie de templo y para abrir la puerta se necesitaban esas estatuillas, hay una por cada nación… eso es lo único real en esta leyenda, lo que siembra la duda de que realmente pueda ser cierta-

-¿Entonces usted piensa que eso fue lo que robaron en Konoha?- Pregunto Hinata

-Si, no dudo que también puedan intentar robar la nuestra, así que ya mande a organizar un grupo para ir personalmente y traerla de esa manera si la leyenda fuera cierta no podrían abrir la puerta- Explico Gaara mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Ira personalmente?-

-Tengo que hacerlo, bueno en realidad según la tradición solo el Kage puede tocar esa reliquia, lo que contradice los principios de que debería estar cerca de mi y a la vista de todos por ser el símbolo de la aldea representado en arcilla, sin embargo por ser una reliquia se encuentra muy bien protegida, nunca lo entendí, quizás solo hasta hoy por enterarme de todo esto, lo cual me lleva mas a pensar que esta leyenda de verdad sea cierta y esa reliquia sea la llave a mas secretos… si no me equivoco la de los otros países también están escondidas, así que le advertí a Tsunade-sama. Durante la guerra, ella junto con todos los demás tesoros de la aldea fueron escondidos para que no resultaran dañados, perdidos, robados o destruidos, por un tiempo pensamos que seria mejor que se quedaran allí pero creo que ya es tiempo de recuperarlos-

-Entiendo… seguramente la de los otros países o al menos la del país del fuego también fue escondida por los enfrentamientos ya que nunca supe de ella…- Dijo Hinata con preocupación.

-Bueno… (Gaara cerro los libros y se levanto) creo que ya es hora de partir-

-Kazekage-sama- Llamo Hinata

-¿Si?-

-¿Pu-puedo acompañarlo en esa tarea?- Gaara se sorprendió solo un poco por la petición de la chica.

-Bueno, como usted sabe Tsunade-sama me envió aquí para ayudar en todo lo posible a recolectar información de la bóveda, que… debo inspeccionar con mi Byakugan el área donde esta ubicada para que los ninjas de la hoja que vienen en camino tengan una ventaja… pero, nuestro grupo no sale sino hasta mañana y bueno… creo que podría servirle de ayuda- Hinata hablo un poco rápido con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sin saber por que.

Pero al ver que Gaara no articulaba palabra alguna se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-yo…-

-¿Estas lista?-

-¿Nani?-

-Que si tienes todo lo que necesitas… el grupo nos espera abajo-

-Si… si, y gracias- Dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

Gaara abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la joven Hyuga. Mientras caminaban estaba un poco pensativo.

Últimamente actuaba extraño con esa chica cerca; es decir ¿Acaso acababa de compartir información extraclasificada con una kunoichi jounnin? Y además ¿la dejara acompañarlo en una misión supersecreta para traer de vuelta los tesoros más antiguos y valiosos del país del viento¿Solo por una sonrisa¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

-"_Pero una linda sonrisa_"-

La verdad es que Hinata le inspiraba bastante confianza, no sabia por que, era algo que solo hacia y ya, prefería pensar que era por que Tsunade-sama no enviaría a alguien en quien no se pudiera confiera. Pero también se había preocupado mucho cuando la tormenta de arena la atrapo y quedo inconsciente. Afortunadamente solo por menos de un día.

Mientras caminaban la veía de reojo.

-_"¿Por qué me esta mirando¿Tendré algo malo?"- _Hinata a pesar de no verlo, sabia que el la estaba observando, así que se había puesto algo nerviosa, quizás el pensara que no era apta para acompañarlos, o que se veía algo débil, o quizás no fuera digna de confianza, miles de pensamientos como estos pasaron por su cabeza. Logrando solo frustrarla más.

-Oye Hinata…- Llamo Gaara.

-¿S…Si? "_Oh No será que…_"- respondió temiéndose lo peor y tratando de lucir una sonrisa, cosa que por el nerviosismo se le estaba dificultando.

-Te queda bien ese traje- Dijo por fin dejando de mirarla haciendo referencia al uniforme Jounnin femenino de Sunagakure que se vio obligada a ponerse, pues además de que su ropa quedo arruinada después de la tormenta, mientras estuviera en esa aldea era conveniente pasar desapercibida como si fuera otra kunoichi de Suna, así que debía vestirse como tal con las ropas que Temari-san le había puesto al alcance.

_-"¿Ehm?"_ ah gracias…- el comentario la tomo por sorpresa, no podía imaginarse que lo que tanto miraba el Kazekage era como le quedaba el traje de falda, botas, franela manga corta negras y chaleco de Suna marrón.

Se sonrojo y sonrió como tonta.

_-"… ¿le gusto?..."-_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El sol se asomaba en lo mas alto del cielo, brillante y claro, la tormenta se había despejado dejando solo algunas nubes blancas alrededor y aun se podían ver las gotas cristalinas deslizarse por las hojas de los árboles y plantas, empapando el pasto, además el rocío sobre las flores cubriendo las de todas clases y colores, el verde se hacia notar. Un riachuelo que había crecido bastante después de la tormenta, ahora corría con mucha mas fuerza. Además el clima estaba bastante fresco, el aire que se respiraba era puro, pero la humedad aun estaba presente.

-Al fin a dejado de llover- Dijo Sasuke.

-Hai- Asintió Sakura estirándose y admirando un poco el paisaje montañoso recién descubierto –Ahora podremos continuar-

Kakashi terminaba de empacar algunas cosas que habían sacado y ya estaba listo para partir, Naruto sin embargo de tanto ver la lluvia caer se había quedado dormido.

-Oye Naruto- Llamó Kakashi –será mejor que te levantes- Dicho esto se echo la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar.

-Mmmm 5…. Minutos…- murmuro entre sueños. Todos estaban listos menos él.

Sakura tomo la pequeña toalla mojada que tenía en las manos y se acerco a Naruto exprimiéndola un poco en su cara.

-¡Ahhhhh¡Ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto! Cielos Sakura-chan…-

Sakura rió un poco. –Lo siento Naruto pero no pude resistirme, además si te dejábamos estarías soñoliento la mitad del camino hasta nuestra próxima parada-

Naruto hizo un punchero mientras se secaba la cara.

-Vamos que nos dejan…- Dijo mientras le hacia señas de que se diera prisa.

-¿Hm?- Naruto lanzo un Kunai a la copa de un arbol, captando la atención de sus compañeros. Un pájaro cayó de este haciendo a Sakura rabiar.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa ahora?- Grito enfurecida, mientras Sasuke y Kakashi abandonaban sus poses de defensa -¿Quieres matarnos de un infarto o que?- Dijo Sasuke

Naruto también respiro aliviado pero enseguida se enderezo al ver como Sakura se acercaba amenazante a él y trato de disculparse colocando una mano en su nuca –¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Le señalo al ave -¿Nunca aprendes verdad?- Dijo refiriéndose a lo que hacia de niño. Termino su regaño tomando el pájaro en brazos para intentar curarlo.

-Lo siento es que me pareció sentir una extraña presencia desde allí Un.n-

-¡Lo único extraño aquí es tu forma de pensar!- Grito Sakura mientras atendía al animal. Sasuke por si acaso se acerco al arbol para revisar.

-Quizás es que aun estoy medio dormido- intento excusarse

-Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí- Sakura observo que el animal tenia un ala atravesada por el kunai, Kakashi se le acerco por detrás para ver mejor como lo curaba. –Pobrecito…- comenzó a aplicar su jutsu medico en el ala y de repente el animal comenzó a alterarse tratando de zafarse y picoteando la mano de Sakura en su labor de huida. –Quédate quieto-

-¡Ahh!- gimió de dolor soltando al animal.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Intervino Kakashi preocupado.

-Me….me ¿mordió?-

-¿Te mordió el pájaro...?- Todos pusieron una cara de asombro.

-Déjame ver- Dijo Kakashi tomando la mano se Sakura, para descubrir, sorprendentemente que el picoteo había sido… ¿profundo?

Naruto miro con asombro como se alejaba el animal volando.

-Que extraño, nunca había oído de un pájaro de ese tipo que fuera tan agresivo- Intervino Sasuke – O al menos no de ese tamaño-

-Ni mucho menos tan fuerte- Dijo Kakashi examinando más a fondo la herida. -¿Segura estas bien?-

-Vamos que no es la gran cosa. No te preocupes, yo misma me la curare- Le dijo a Kakashi mientras se aplicaba un jutsu medico en la mano.

-¿Cómo puede volar tanto con esa herida mal cerrada?- Se pregunto Naruto en voz alta ganándose una mirada poco amistosa por parte de Sasuke y Kakashi quien aun sostenía la mano de Sakura.

-¿Qué?-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Era de noche, estaba oscuro pero la luna alumbraba la penumbra en lo mas alto del cielo, muchas estrellas la rodeaban, era una noche tenebrosa, sin mencionar hermosa, todo el bosque estaba demasiado tranquilo, ni una hoja se movía, los búhos los observaban con mirada tétrica mientras avanzaban. Resolvió que no estaba solo, muchas personas estaban a su alrededor, avanzaban en fila, con algunas cajas y carretas llevadas por animales. Era una caravana._

_-Hermano…- Un pequeño se aferro a él por detrás._

_-Tranquilo…- Le dijo. –Yo te protejo-_

_Entonces recordó, como dèjá vu lo que sucedió luego._

_Una explosión._

_La gente corría y gritaba desesperada._

_Los animales asustados corrieron llevándose todo a su paso._

_La mercancía empezó a arder._

_Humo y caos por todas partes._

_Unos hombres encapuchados aparecieron y mataron sin piedad a cuantos se encontraran en su camino._

_-"¿Dónde esta mi hermano?"- Logro escabullirse entre el desorden para buscar al pequeño de ojos castaños._

_-¡Oshinaro!- Grito y corrió hacia él, al ver a los bandidos golpeándolo._

_-¡Déjenlo!- trato de abatirse contra los maleantes pero eran mucho mas grandes y fuertes que él, uno de ellos le hizo un gran corte en la mano. –Déjenlo- Rogaba mientras se arrastraba por el suelo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia tratando de llegar hasta él a pesar del ardor y la sangre que se escapaba por esa herida mezclándose con la tierra del suelo._

_-Ayúdenlo, ayúdenlo por favor- Nadie atenida a sus plegarias, todos estaban muy ocupados salvando sus propias vidas._

_-Abandonan su aldea… son unos traidores y no merecen mas que la muerte- Grito uno de los encapuchados alzando una espada sobre el pequeño._

_-¡NOOOOOO!-_

_Calor, sintió mucho calor extenderse por su cuerpo, calor y rabia juntos liberados en una enorme explosión. Y luego…_

_-¡Kouga!- un grito desgarrador_

Se despertó en la oscuridad empapado en sudor, su corazón latía muy aprisa, se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Este sueño…- Miro la cicatriz en su mano. –Oshinaro…- Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos hasta ella, cerro el puño con fuerza dejando que más lágrimas salieran, empapando sus lamentos -¿Por qué nunca pude protegerte?-

Desde la puerta corrediza de la estancia, una mujer de ojos y pelo marrón claro, veía muy afligida la escena.

-Kouga-san…-

**Flash back**

Varios hombres, soldados del Shinzensumi examinaban el área. Todo estaba quemado, no habían sobrevivientes, tanto los bandidos como las personas que huían de los disturbios en esa caravana desde el país de la tierra habían muerto.

¿Qué pudo haber ocasionado semejante desastre?

Una niña de pelo y ojos marrones camino triste por entre aquel suelo lleno de cenizas y muerte al compás de su falda negra.

-Parece haber sido una explosión de fuego muy poderosa señor, tuvo origen aquí- Dijo uno de los soldados señalando un cuerpo en el piso.

La pequeña no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al cuerpo, era un niño como de su edad, quizás un poco mayor, se le salieron unas lagrimas al ver que estaba muerto y se agacho junto a él.

Entonces una mujer de pelo negro suelto, largo y ondulado con ojos azules se acerco a ella para consolarla.

-¿Hum?... ¡Nadeshiko-sama esta vivo!- Todos se exaltaron por lo que dijo la pequeña Nami.

-Kogoro, el niño- Dijo suplicante la bella mujer de ojos azules. El hombre suspiro y se acerco, después de examinarlo ordeno que lo llevaran con ellos hasta ver que hacían con él.

-No me gusta recoger victimas de desastres…- Dijo el hombre.

-Solo míralo, si tanto te molesta, yo me encargare de él hasta que se recupere- Respondió.

-(Suspiro) Como quieras, solo lo llevare por que tu me lo pides… pero espero que te des cuenta que este no es lugar para niños- Dijo refiriéndose también a la pequeña Nami, la cual se avergonzó.

-Ya basta, no hables así…- le regaño –Vamos Nami- llamo tomando a la pequeña de pelo corto de la mano.

Todos avanzaron menos Kogoro. Quien se quedo observando el desastre, percatándose de una marca muy extraña en el lugar de donde habían levantado al niño. Se sorprendió mucho.

-Este niño…-

-Kogoro-sama, Nadeshiko-sama lo llama- Interrumpió

-Dile que ya voy- La niña un poco extrañada accedió al pedido.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Kouga… ¿Por qué no dejas de culparte?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En otra aldea muy lejos de ese lugar, varias kunoichis estaban reunidas en una especie de cripta debajo de Konoha, la Hokage quien tenía una lámpara en mano, recién estaba abriendo una gran tapa de piedra muy sucia de tierra y llena de telarañas.

-¿Nani?- Tiro la tapa contra el piso, algunas de las kunoichis se acercaron solo para ver el contenido vació del baúl de piedra – ¡Masaka!- taconeo con fuerza el suelo provocando una fisura.

-¡SHIZUNEEEE!- Grito

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Hola espero estén muy bien o mejor que yo xD perdonen el retraso, aquí estamos con la primera actualización del año, si me quieren matar por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, perdónenme T.T es que he estado muy ocupada con el liceo, y si esto sigue así, es probable que mis actualizaciones sigan igual de lentas, de veras lo siento.**

**Bueno y asi comienza el GaaHina xD ahora vemos que parte de la historia se ha revelado, de ambas historias, tanto de la "esfera de la unión" como de los Genna, en el próximo cap se resolverá todo lo que en este quedo inconcluso o al menos casi todo. Una aclaratoria, las reliquias que según yo y mi fic tiene cada nación ninja son la forma del símbolo en algún material, como arcilla, madera, piedra, etc., es decir, como el símbolo de Sunagakure es como una vasija con tapa, entonces la reliquia es una mini-vasija en arcilla (en 3 dimensiones) No quiero fastidiarlos mas por que ya esta largo el capi así que vamos a una de mis secciones favoritas.**

**Muchos saludos y felicidades por el año nuevo a quienes dejaron revió el capitulo anterior, gracias a:**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Hatake-Haruno Kozumy**

**Saku-Kag15**

**Ellistriel**

**tsunnade25 **

**Muren**

**dielprpra**

**maka-chan**

**diego-.-kun**

**Kendrix Princesa**

**aoi-tsumetai**

**MYsweetAngel**

**jessy moon 15**

**master911**

**Hatake Izumi**

**-Mauret-**

**fanzutara **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus saludos y deseos de año nuevo xP, ahora las preguntas para kakashi-kun…**

**Kenka: Saku-Kag15 pregunta… huy ó.ò y que pregunta…: **_**¿qué harías si Tobi fuera Obito Uchiha y te reclamara el Sharingan?**_

**Kakashi: (se queda pensativo un momento) Siempre creí que Obito estaba muerto, si me enterara que se hubiera unido a Akatsuki como Tobi y me reclamara el Sharingan, yo no tendría mas remedio que devolvérselo, pero como fue un regalo suyo cuando joven, si aun queda algo de él, estoy seguro que no me lo pediría.**

**Kenka: Rayos Kakashi… u.u bueno aquí tengo otra pregunta de Hatake Izumi :** _**¿Va a ver peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke por Sakura¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar de leer el Icha Icha solo por su amor? Ahh ii Kakashi: TE AMO .**_

**Kakashi: Eso depende de Kenka y no de mi, aunque, claro esta que si se pasa de listo, de brazos cruzados no me voy a quedar, lo segundo… solo una pregunta por persona y gracias n.n**

**Kenka: No esperaba menos, pero yo te responderé por el, esta claro que lo intentaría xDD y para concluir mi sección favorita…**

**-¿Qué paso con Oshinaro después de que su hermano fuera rescatado por el Shinzensumi¿Qué ocasionó esa gran explosión¿Lograran Gaara y Hinata encontrar la reliquia de Suna¿Qué encontró Tsunade¿Seguirá Naruto atentando contra los animales salvajes¿Serán todos los pájaros así de agresivos¿O hay algo especial en este? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap 31 Un paso mas cerca de la venganza-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att:Kenka1804**


	31. Un paso mas cerca de la venganza

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 31 Un paso mas cerca de la venganza**_

El equipo 7 de konoha ya tenía 2 días de camino hacia Sunagakure, ahora mismo preparaban un campamento, por lo visto esa noche aria mucho frío y era probable que lloviera así que decidieron armar dos carpas.

-Ahhg- Gruño Sakura -¿Por-que-no-cal-za?!!!!- Volvió a gruñir, estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de armar los travesaños de su tienda, Naruto preparaba la fogata y Kakashi fue a buscar agua.

El travesaño empezó a doblarse por la fuerza que con rabia le administraba sakura, no deseaba romperlo pero ya se estaba exasperando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Eh Sasuke?- En efecto era el moreno, que se sentó a su lado –No, esta bien, es mejor que termines de armar tu tienda-

-Ya lo hice- Dijo con su tono serio y habitual tomando uno de los travesaños, Sakura se giro y comprobó que era cierto, allí a pocos metros estaba perfectamente armada una carpa azul.

-Wow… La verdad no se como lo haces tan rápido… no acostumbro a armar tiendas de campaña… se me hace una tarea muy tediosa- admitió con desgana.

-Tiene su técnica- respondió y al cabo de unos minutos todos los travesaños ya estaban armados.

-Vaya… creo que ya lo entendí, muchas gracias Sasuke-kun- sonrió

Sasuke desvió la cabeza a otro lado –No fue nada- solo para evitar una mínima expresión de vergüenza.

-En serio Sasuke-_kun _creí que Sakura armaría un desastre en cuanto me fuera-

Sasuke enseguida volvió la mirada a donde se suponía que estaba Sakura, solo para encontrar a un peliplateado enmascarado a sus espaldas.

-Kakashi…- suspiro

-¡Kakashi!- chillo Sakura un poco furiosa

-¿Qué? Es verdad…-

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que ocultes tu presencia y te pares detrás de la gente…-

-Ah, jeje n.n ya es costumbre, no me di cuenta…- Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca -En verdad es un buen trabajo-

-Si, Sasuke fue muy amable lo hizo casi todo-

-¿Enserio Sasuke? hace años ni lo hubieras ni pensado…- Una frase de doble sentido que Sasuke no tardo en percibir.

-Hmp- Fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba.

Ambos lo miraron mientras se dirigía a su tienda. Entonces Sakura se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es cierto… ¿conseguiste agua no?- Preguntó

-Si, en un pequeño río dentro del bosque, por eso me tarde-

-Bueno- Sakura preparo algunas cosas en su bolso –Creo que necesito un baño antes de que oscurezca y baje mas la temperatura, sino en la noche tendré mucho frío-

-Yo no lo permitirá- Otra frase de doble sentido cortesía de Kakashi y un sorpresivo sonrojo por parte de Sakura.

-Ka…Kashi- Sakura le lanzo una mirada de indirecta de las que dicen:" ¿No ves que hay gente?" pero el seguía con su sonrisa de un ojo, esa que dice:"No me importaría gritarlo a los 4 vientos" y era verdad así que antes de que lo hiciera Sakura intervino

-Será mejor que ya me vaya…- Tomo su bolso y se adentro en el bosque.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata y otros 2 shinobis acompañaban al Kazekage por la especie de templo subterráneo dividido por muchas cámaras. Guiados por la luz de las antorchas y un mapa pudieron llegar a lo que seria la puerta de la cámara principal del templo.

-Es aquí- Dijo Gaara –Dejen sus bolsos- Los shinobis accedieron a la orden aunque un poco extrañados, con un jutsu del Kazekage una mano de arena abrió empujo la puerta hacia arriba abriéndola, la cual se notaba que llevaba algunos años sin abrir, prosiguieron en fila, empezando por el pelirrojo y terminando en la joven Hyuga.

Al entrar todos menos Gaara quedaron maravillados por la cantidad de objetos antiguos y valiosos que se encontraban alrededor y una pequeña filtración de luz que cubría con finos rayos de sol sitios específicos de la estancia. Un pequeño chillido de Hinata alerto a los ninjas.

Detrás estaba Hinata parada de espaldas a la puerta con las manos en la boca, se había asustado cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. No había por que culparla, todos estaban nerviosos pues era una construcción de cientos de años inhabitada y debajo de la tierra, podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento, así que los nervios de todos estaban de punta.

Avanzaron por la estancia hasta subir unos peldaños y encontrarse con una especie de cofre de roca que tenia grabados unos símbolos, supuestamente la reliquia que estaban buscando se encontraba allí. Gaara avanzo mientras los demás se quedaron atrás de él, ya que según las tradiciones y la cultura popular, solo el Kazekage tiene el derecho de tocar ese tipo de tesoros.

Gaara uso otro jutsu para quitar una especie de seguro que se volvió arena y de los bordes del cofre salio una gran cantidad de arena, que una vez finalizada supuso que estaba libre para abrir el gran contenedor e irse de ese lugar de una buena vez.

Levanto la tapa cuidadosamente y…

-Ahg- Dejo caerla enseguida, los guardias acudieron enseguida para ver que había sucedido.

-Kazekage-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-

El joven miro hacia el suelo y vio a la serpiente verdosa que lo acababa de morder huir de su refugio dentro del cofre por la interrupción. Definitivamente una irresponsabilidad de su parte abrir una estructura de piedra dentro de una cueva subterránea con cientos de años sin ser utilizada, sin tomar precauciones.

-Si, no se preocupen no es venenosa-

-Pero se esta hinchando- Dijo otro de los guardias.

Gaara simplemente bajo las escaleras sujetando la mano herida y camino con destino a la puerta por la que habían entrado.

-Espere…- Trato de llamarlo Hinata.

-Esta bien, tomen el objeto y vámonos de aquí- Dijo mientras hacia de nuevo que la puerta se abriera para darle paso.

-Pero señor, nosotros no podemos tocarlo es sagrado… va en contra de nuestra cultura- trato de razonarle un guardia.

-En ese caso… que lo tome Hinata, ella no conoce nuestras costumbres-

Dando por terminado el dialogo cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, se agacho para recoger su mochila y buscar algo para aliviar el dolor. Una vez que encontró la medicina que buscaba y después de aplicársela noto algo extraño en el suelo, como una baldosa sobresaliente, al levantarse y por el dolor punzante de la mordedura dejo caer accidentalmente el frasco sobre la baldosa y al hacerlo un muro se deslizo a su lado izquierdo dejando al descubierto una nueva cámara muy chica con nada mas y nada menos que una Hinata amarrada y amordazada en el suelo desesperada por zafarse y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Rápidamente Gaara le quito la mordaza y deshizo los cables de chakra que utilizaron para amarrarla.

-Kazekage-sama apresúrese ¡hay una impostora!- Gaara no perdió el tiempo y abrió de nuevo la puerta que llevaba hacia la cámara principal justo para presenciar una enorme explosión que ocasionó el movimiento de toda la estructura. ¡Se iba a derrumbar!

Miro a los guardias cubrirse de la misma, probablemente hayan sido sorprendidos en ese mismo instante, la figura de una mujer delgada vestida de negro de pelo y ojos marrones se poso en una de las estatuas con los brazos cruzados, pero se notaba que en una mano tenia la reliquia que andaban buscando.

-Gracias por indicarme el camino _Kazekage-sama _esto fue mucho mas fácil de lo que creí, nos vemos- tras decir esto Gaara lanzo un ataque de arena sobre ella pero no logro alcanzarla pues desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Gaara!- Llamo Hinata quien estaba ayudando a uno de los guardias que le había golpeado una roca en la cabeza, el pelirrojo distrajo su rabia para prestarle atención a la situación: La cueva se derrumbaba sobre ellos, estaban en la ultima cámara con un compañero herido, y una delincuente muy posiblemente miembro del Shinzensumi que acababa de robarse la única razón por la que Gaara supero su claustrofobia para bajar 150 metros debajo de la tierra y enzima de todo engañarlo tan descaradamente, tardaron 1 hora en atravesar todo el templo y gracias a que llevaban mapa, simplemente el salir corriendo no ayudaría. –¡Gaara!- esta vez el llamado fue mas desesperado pues escombros se caían sobre ellos.

Justo a tiempo la arena de Gaara logro protegerlos del peligro, y logrando así mantener una barrera que prolongaria su tiempo de escape.

-Por aquí- Salieron por la puerta y Gaara señalo el camino de la pequeña cámara donde encontró a Hinata, si su teoría era cierta, y esperaba que lo fuera, la única oportunidad que tuvieron para amordazar a Hinata fue cuando estaban entrando en la cámara principal y por ser así, esa kunoichi debía conocer un poco las instalaciones como para esperar en esa pequeña estancia y como no había ningún otro camino que seguir en el mapa, es probable que ese fuera un pasadizo conduciera a la salida.

Corrían mientras los escombros les pisaban los talones hasta llegar al final del camino, no había salida, Gaara chasqueo, Hinata y el ninja que cargaba a su amigo se tornaron asustados.

Entonces comenzó a buscar por todas partes algún indicio de un interruptor o algo, al parecer lo encontró pero era una especie de acertijo, una combinación tipo rompecabezas de las baldosas en una pared.

-Kazekage-sama- llamo Hinata preocupada tratando de apresurarlo observando con su byakugan como todo se estaba derrumbando y cual fila de dominós iba camino hacia ellos.

-¡Kazekage-sama!-

Gaara aun no encontraba la combinación correcta, estaba sudando como los demás y tenia mucha presión sobre los hombros, estaba completamente estresado, solo la idea de morir aplastado 150 metros bajo tierra lo aterraba, no quería experimentarlo. ¡No quería morir así!

-¡GAARA!- La chica desactivo su byakugan y se cubrió esperando la embestida de escombros que vio venir con una distancia de tan solo segundos.

-¡TSK!- maldijo Gaara desesperado usando un fuerte jutsu de arena para romper el muro en el último segundo.

-AHHH- Gritó Hinata al ver sobre si la gran cantidad de escombros y la estructura desplomándose.

Todos quedaron envueltos por un manto de arena de forma esférica que por la presión salio disparado por el muro que recién había roto Gaara, llegando así a la superficie, por un lado completamente paralelo por el que habían entrado (tomando en cuenta que la entrada era una gruta) quedaron en medio del desierto, al parecer habían salido por lo que seria algo parecido a la entrada de un sótano, que afortunadamente estaba abierta.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto y estos asintieron estaban en el suelo pero estaban bien, a excepción de el ninja con la cabeza rota a quien su amigo atendía. El pelirrojo suspiro de alivio, Hinata se le acerco para ayudarle, justo en ese momento sintieron el temblor de todo debajo de ellos desplomándose por fin y definitivamente.

Pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio quedando Gaara sobre Hinata en una comprometedora posición. Se sonrojaron.

-Yo… lo sient-

-¿Gaara?- Interrumpió Temari

-Temari, Kankuro ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó algo avergonzado levantándose.

-Nos preocupamos por que tardaban demasiado y vinimos a revisar nos encontramos con que la entrada de la gruta estaba bloqueada y alertamos a varios equipos para empezar a buscar una entrada alterna al templo- Hablo Kankuro mientras algunos médicos se apresuraban a ayudar a los dos shinobis acompañantes de Kazekage.

-Creímos que estaban en apuros pero por lo visto…-Temari puso una mirada picara.

-Ya no empieces con eso (volteo la cara avergonzado), este es un asunto serio, lograron llevarse la reliquia, la robaron- Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar esconder su cara de asombro.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¿Hmp?-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

El moreno no respondió al rubio de pie a su lado, solo se agacho y recogió lo que parecía ser una toalla de baño blanca.

-¿Qué es eso?- Volvió a preguntar Uzumaki

-Se le olvido la toalla- dijo sin voltear, mantenía la vista fija en el objeto entre sus manos.

-Ah pero mira (Naruto se agacho a su lado) tiene bordada una flor rosa, debe ser de Sakura-chan- Dijo señalando el bordado

Sasuke puso una cara de fastidio –Ya lo se Dobe, por eso dije que se le olvido- tras decir esto se puso de pie.

-¿Hm¿Se fue a bañar¿Y con este clima?- Comento ingenuo.

-Naruto… (Bufo Sasuke con fastidio) ya sabes como son las mujeres con ese asunto del pelo, bueno ahora vuelvo- dicho esto se puso a caminar.

Naruto alarmado le levanto aprisa -¡Espera Sasuke¿A dónde vas?-

-A llevársela- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pe…pero Sasuke-

Sasuke al ver la cara de horror de su compañero rápidamente intervino –Tranquilo, solo la dejare por ahí, me escabulliré lo mas rápido posible, no sabrá que estuve allí, no soy un pervertido…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de seriedad.

-Yo no aria eso si fuera tu…- Detrás de el un enmascarado jounnin muy conocido -¿Sabes? Sakura odia que interrumpan su baño, mucho menos que se _escabullan_ en mitad de el- Hablo la voz de la experiencia inconscientemente colocando una mano en su barbilla y recordando hechos pasados y lo bien que supo disimular aquel dolor.

-Y personalmente a mi tampoco me agradaría- Si hubiera un record de frases con doble sentido, en un día, Hatake Kakashi seguro hubiese impuesto ya una marca.

Haciéndose paso entre las caras de "que habrá querido decir" de sus alumnos, tomo la dichosa toalla en sus manos siguiendo de largo dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. –Yo la tomare, gracias…-

-Espere un segundo- hablo Uchiha y Kakashi se detuvo –¿Que le hace pensar que tiene derecho sobre nosotros a invadir la privacidad de Sakura sin que ella se moleste?-

Kakashi no respondió

-¿O es que acaso no era usted si no otro jounnin el que leía pornografía durante nuestros entrenamientos cuando éramos niños¿Quién es el verdadero pervertido? Sr. Inmoral -

-¡Sasuke!- Susurro Naruto mientras le daba un codazo en el brazo.

-Déjalo Naruto- respondió Hatake sin voltear captando la atención de ambos por el tono autoritario –Hace ya 10 minutos que el sol se oculto, iré por ella- suavizo el tono pero seguía serio –Será mejor que descansen, no olviden que su tienda es la azul- Se dispuso a caminar pero una nueva replica lo detuvo

-Ehjem ¿Nuestra tienda?- preguntó Naruto algo rabiado

-Claro… por esa falta de respeto Sasuke, compartirás la tienda con Naruto-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Kakashi obvio los reproches de Nartuo y siguió su camino pero antes de estar lo suficientemente alejado dijo –No hace falta tener el Sharingan Sasuke para saber quien el verdadero inmoral aquí- el mensaje fue fuerte y claro, o al menos para Sasuke, el único que lo escucho… por fin, desapareció tras un salto en la espesura del bosque.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bajo una cascada no muy alta adentrada en el bosque, a la orilla de un pequeño río con mediana profundidad, se podía divisar gracias al manto de luz que caía desde la luna sobre el pasto y reflejado en el agua, las ropas y el bolso de una joven pelirosa.

-Awww ya necesitaba esto- Se decía Sakura así misma mientras se frotaba el pelo cubierto de espuma y se sumergía al agua para sacársela, después de unos segundos de estar dentro, salio a la superficie tiritando un poco por el viento helado que acaricio su piel mojada.

-Empieza a hacer frío, será mejor irme…-

-Pero si acabo de llegar…- La voz de Kakashi detrás de ella y el tacto de sus brazos desnudos tomarla desde la espalda rápidamente la hicieron entrar en calor. -…Y por lo del frío me encargo yo-

-Kakashi… ¿que haces aquí?- Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel abrazo tan cariñoso.

-Tenia ganas… de un baño…- Susurro hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-Justo aquí y justo ahora (sonrió) ¿Vaya que coincidencias no?-

-No, no es coincidencia, tenia ganas de un baño _con-tigo_ - Sus manos comenzaron a correr por el cuerpo de la joven.

-Que directo…-

-Yo no creo en coincidencias- Dijo empezando a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Quien lo diría de ti Kakashi-

-Veras (beso) cuando has vivido una vida como la mía (beso) a esta edad dejas de creer en las coincidencias (beso)-

Ella rió –Entonces tú y yo no estamos juntos por coincidencia…-

-Por supuesto que no… tú y yo no estamos hechos para el amor, el amor _esta hecho_ para nosotros… solo mira como nos sonríe la luna- Paro de besarla para observar juntos la luna en su fase creciente.

-Kakashi… esta es la coincidencia mas romántica que nadie me haya citado jamás- Lo beso en los labios y el sonrió. Pero Sakura se puso nerviosa de un momento a otro.

-¿Y los demás? Sasuke y Naruto quizás no estén buscando… ¿si nos ven?... creo de deberíamos vol-

-Sakura no te preocupes- La guió fuera del agua –Les dije que venia a traerte una toalla-

-¿Toalla? Si yo traje la mía…-

Kakashi solo arqueo su ojo –No lo hiciste- Tomo la prenda y cubrió el cuerpo mojado de su adorada Sakura con ella –Si te fijas…-

Sakura empezó a mirar con atención hasta descubrir que… -¡Por Dios! Es tu toalla, tome la tuya en lugar de la mía-

El asintió con su cabeza, aun con el ojo arqueado –Es otro ejemplo de _no-coincidencias_ que nos guían a estar juntos-

-Kakashi, (se volteo quedando frente a frente con el) ¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión de que aunque hubiera traído mi toalla tu igual hubieses venido?-

-Precisamente por eso no creo en las coincidencias…creí que te lo había enseñado : Un ninja no espera la oportunidad, la crea-

-En ese caso…- Paso las manos por entre sus brazos para acariciar la espalda aun desnuda de él y acercarlo para besarlo.

-Veo que empiezas a entender- Dijo picaramente al separarse del apasionado beso..

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Sasuke?- Naruto se expresaba con algo de rabia en su voz mientras extendía sus brazos al aire.

-No se de que hablas- Sasuke se mostró indiferente ante el llamado de atención y continuo avivando el fuego de la fogata

Naruto resignado se sentó a su lado.

-(Suspiro) mira Sasuke se que acabas de llegar pero será mejor que te lo diga ahora, Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei…-

-Son pareja, lo se….- Interrumpió sin siquiera voltear a verle, seguía muy concentrado en el fuego.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-No es tan difícil ¬¬ son muy obvios sabes, o por lo menos Kakashi lo es, no es como para tardar medio mes en descubrirlo-

Naruto paso saliva recordando que el si tardo medio mes en descubrirlo -¡Pues si lo sabes¿Por qué ese ataque de celos frente a Kakashi-sensei?- alzo la voz

-¡No estoy celoso de acuerdo!- Sasuke respondió con el mismo tono, luego un silencio invadió el lugar.

-Sasuke, se que tienes sentimientos hacia Sakura-chan pero debes entender que-

-Naruto, no siento nada por Sakura- volvió a interrumpir volviendo su atención al fuego.

-Claro lo que tú digas ¬¬, escucha lo que...-

Sasuke soltó un respiro de resignación –No vas a parar hasta que te explique ¿verdad?, Naruto, Sakura es solo mi amiga nada mas… no quiero sentir nada por ella por que se que no tendría oportunidad (movió un trozo de leña) yo… los vi besarse antes de la misión-

-Sasuke…- Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo –Pero si sabes eso ¿Por qué actúas a la defensiva con Kakashi-sensei-

-Ahh tu no entiendes Naruto¿crees que lo que dije hace rato de que era un pervertido fue solo un inocente comentario? Fue nuestro profesor por Dios, desde que éramos niños… ¿Cómo puede tener moral para acostarse con ella? Su alumna con una diferencia de edad que casi deja pensar que puede ser su padre, es… algo… simplemente no puedo perdonarle eso, no entiendo como Sakura puede…-

-¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! (Naruto se levanto) no te permito que hables así de ellos, Kakashi-sensei AMA a Sakura-chan tanto o mas como ella lo ama a él, son capaces de dar la vida el uno por el otro sin dudarlo, admito que al principio yo también odie a Kakashi-sensei por fijarse en Sakura-chan que es como una hermana pequeña, nunca dejo de verla así, pero no es un cualquiera Sasuke¡es Kakashi-sensei! entendí lo mucho que se quieren y también entendí que en el corazón uno no manda… se quisieron tanto como para romper las reglas sin importar las consecuencias que eso traiga y Tsunade-sama lo aprobó… se quisieron tanto como para no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ellos y ahora que todos lo sabemos no lo vemos con malos ojos de hecho estamos felices por ellos… ¿y quieres saber por que Sasuke?- Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto y al azul decidido que mostraban sus ojos.

-Por que desde que tu te fuiste y la abandonaste por segunda vez nadie nunca vio a Sakura-chan tan feliz ni regalar una sonrisa tan sincera y bella como cuando estaba con Kakashi, a sus ojos volvieron esa chispa que había perdido con el pasar de los años y nuestras repetidas marchas, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera que fue así, pienso que enamorarse fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado-

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par mientras escuchaba la dolorosa verdad que su amigo lanzaba como balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza

–Y Kakashi-sensei¿Qué es lo que sabemos de él? Nunca sabemos si esta realmente contento o solo finge estarlo, él ha sufrido tanto o mas que tu y yo, sin embargo siempre a reflejado ser un tipo simpático cuando llegas a conocerlo, sarcástico, serio, algo raro, profesional y ¿porque no? un viejo pervertido como tu dices, pero también siempre nos aconsejo sabiamente, siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros ¿Qué es lo que ves Sasuke¿Qué es lo que ves a través del Kakashi que todos conocemos? Dentro del ninja copia ¿Acaso tu Sharingan puede ver la realidad como el mismo dijo hace rato? Yo te lo responderé¡No puede! Nadie puede ver debajo de esa mascara por que siempre esta encerrado en si mismo, siempre ha estado solo, a pesar de que no lo aparente, no deja a nadie acercarse a él, siempre esta distante ¿Y sabes el por que de esa soledad? por que esta herido y teme ser herido aun mas, teme arriesgarse, todos estos años ha sido como una coraza para los ojos de todos los que lo rodean, nunca he visto la cara de Kakashi-sensei pero aunque la hubiese visto todos los días de mi vida, estoy seguro que si la viera con esa mascara en este justo instante, diría que jamás ha reflejado tanta felicidad, tanta seguridad ni tanta decisión por ser amado y amar a Sakura-chan y así es como lo veo y lo siento, estoy seguro Dattebayo por fin ambos son felices después de tanto daño, por fin son correspondidos...! Olvide todo el rencor que pude tener hacia él cuando me di cuenta de lo egoista que fui y decidi dejarlos y ayudarlos a ser felices-

Era verdad, Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto tuviera razón, no podía que creer que ese era el mismo Naruto de hace unos años con la mirada ingenua de siempre. El era un egoísta, nunca quiso a Sakura, la abandono dos veces y ahora que era feliz se sentía con la potestad de decidir quien le iba bien y quien no. Era un maldito egoísta, con ambos. Pero no mas… fuera de lo que pudiera sentir si de verdad la quería, igual que Naruto, la dejaría ser libre, ella ya había sufrido bastante por su culpa no repetiría los mismos errores del pasado que la llevaron a perderla, seria un amigo fiel, un apoyo, un aliado en su relación si ella lo quería así.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke, dejaras a un lado tu ego por ellos?- El rubio extendió su mano hacia Sasuke como para ayudar a levantarlo y al mismo tiempo sellar su pacto.

El la acepto –Hmp, jamás dejaría que tu lucieras mas maduro que yo Dobe-

Naruto sonrió –Jajaja así me gusta Sasuke, (bostezo mientras caminaba) ya vamos a dormir, seguro no tardan en venir-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En otro lado del bosque, dos figuras a la orilla de un río ya vestidas, cabe resaltar, dieron por finalizado su pequeño momento romántico a la luz de las estrellas, para volver a su campamento, a su misión.

Kakashi estaba acostado en el césped con un libro naranja en su cara mientras Sakura terminaba de secar su cabello con un paño.

Un poco divertida ella se acerco y removió el objeto de su cabeza -¿Eh¿Y esa cara?- Preguntó a Kakashi quien tenia una mirada cansada y vacía.

-No hay suficiente luz para leer mi "Icha Icha"-

-Ahhh sigues con eso!!!, hay que irnos se ara tarde-

Kakashi se impulso quedando sentado con las piernas estiradas sobre el césped.

-Es una lastima este lugar es muy hermoso- Dijo y ambos dirigieron su mirada al increíble paisaje de la luna y las estrellas reflejarse en la corriente cristalina del río, y el silencio del bosque ser interrumpido únicamente por el estruendo de la cascada chocar contra las rocas y el rocío de esta reflejarse de muchos colores gracias a la tenue luz blanca del astro nocturno.

De un movimiento jalo a Sakura haciendo quedar la espalda de ella sobre su estomago.

-Dame un beso…-

Ella río -¿otro mas?

-Solo uno…-

-Sabes que me es imposible darte solo uno-

-Con más razón n.n-

Kakashi tomo su mano para acercarla pero un leve gemido de dolor lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, no es nada- Intento besarlo pero él la detuvo

-Sakura…- Miro su mano y la descubrió un poco hinchada y roja -¿No es nada?- dijo

-Vamos ya me aplique un ungüento mañana debe estar mejor, ya casi ni me due… ahggg-

-¿Ya casi ni te duele? (completo con sarcasmo) Sakura apenas lo toque- La sentó frente a él con cuidado -¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- Un rápido flash back respondió su propia pregunta –Ese maldito pájaro- chasqueo.

-Esta bien Kakashi no te preocupes, mañana estará mejor-

El se la quedo mirando un momento antes de tomar la mano herida cuidadosamente entre las suyas. -No puedes curarlo ¿verdad Sakura?-

-Yo… estoy segura que cuando lleguemos a Suna-

-Sakura (interrumpió) ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes? Pudimos haber...-

-¿Haber que Kakashi? Lo que menos querría es atrasar nuestra misión por una insignificante herida…-

-¿Insignificante? No es solo una insignificante herida, eres después de Tsunade la mejor ninja medico que hay en Konoha y probablemente la mejor entre muchas de Sunagakure, que no tengas idea de cómo tratar una herida no es para tomarse a la ligera, puede ser algo realmente grave- se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse.

-No exageres Kakashi, en Suna hay muy buenos médicos estoy segura de que podrán ayudarme, no lo se todo, solo soy buena en lo que hago, quizás no sea nada-

-Vi como te lo curabas ayer y decías que todo estaría bien, si no fuera nada no se hubiese hinchado, vamos, hay que recoger el campamento para llegar lo más pronto posible al país del viento-

-¿Que? no, no permitiré que hagas eso, no me estoy muriendo ni nada por el estilo, ayer no paramos en toda la noche, ellos necesitan ese descanso tanto como tu y yo, no quiero ser la causa de su desgaste físico-

-¡Debes preocuparte por tu desgaste físico primero!-

-Soy medico Kakashi ¡no puedo hacer eso!-

Kakashi se llevo una mano a la cara dándole la espalda, como pensando en que decisión tomar, el equipo o ella. –Podríamos ir tú y yo ahora mismo-

-(Suspiro) Escucha, mañana a primera hora saldremos a Suna, y apenas llegar me are ver en el hospital, conozco buenos médicos, también estoy muy cansada-

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde… estoy preocupado, me siento impotente-

Ella se acerco a él, quedando frente a frente, acaricio su mejilla y bajo su mascara –No lo estés… todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo, ya veras que te estas preocupando por nada- Lo beso dulcemente en la boca y el correspondió al gesto acariciando su cabeza. Al separarse Sakura cerro los ojos y perdió el equilibrio por lo que Kakashi la sostuvo rápidamente, o estaba realmente cansada o…

-¿Qué te esta pasando?- Le susurro hundiendo la cara entre su cuello y hombro mientras la apegaba mas contra si.

-No…lo…se…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Nami, veo que regresaste pronto-

-Si Kouga-kun, la misión resulto exitosa, logre robar la reliquia de las manos del Kazekage y me agrada pensar que es difícil que él y su equipo hayan escapado del derrumbe- La mujer de pelo y ojos marrones se acerco al hombre que estaba sentado en el gran sofá de la habitación y le extendió la mano con el objeto robado.

-Excelente- Lo recibió y lo examino corroborando que fuera el real –Buen trabajo, ponla con los demás-

-Hai-

Ella lo tomo devuelta y lo coloco en una mesa que tenia otros 3 incluyendo uno con el símbolo de Konoha.

-Por cierto ¿regreso mi ave?-

-No realmente, la encontramos muerta con un ala herida cerca de aquí, parece que dio una buena pelea pues tampoco poseía el veneno en su organismo-

-Así que uso el veneno que le injerte en los tejidos-

-Si, las muestras de sangre en su pico indican que aya atacado probablemente a una mujer, fue lo que nos dijeron los médicos que la examinaron-

-La última vez que perdimos contacto con ella fue muy cerca del equipo de Kakashi- Sonrió, se puso de pie, fue hasta el escritorio, saco pluma y papel y se dispuso a escribir una carta. –Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado-

Ella solo se lo quedo mirando.

-Nami, querida, puedo pedirte un último favor antes de irte a dormir-

-Por supuesto señor- dijo con un ligero sonrojo

-¿Puedes entregar esta carta por mí?-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Poco a poco de fue despertando, aun era de noche, estaba en algo suave y cómodo, arropada y bajo techo, estaba en una tienda de campaña naranja, su campamento mejor dicho, pero lo raro era que no recordaba como llego allí.

Trato de levantarse y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Kakashi la observaba fija y preocupadamente.

-Kakashi… ¿qué…?-

-Te quedaste dormida cuando estábamos en el río, te cargue hasta aquí hace como 5 horas- respondió antes de que ella preguntara. –Estas muy débil Sakura-

-Pero si ya me siento mucho mejor- mintió, -No me digas que te quedaste despierto todo este tiempo- miro a su alrededor y a su lado descubrió un envase de plástico con un paño mojado. Rápidamente volteo a ver a Kakashi quien permanecía con su mirada fija y preocupada.

-Te dio fiebre- Ella solo lo miro sorprendida, era mas que obvio que se había quedado despierto a cuidarla –Me tome la libertad de empacar tus cosas, Sakura debemos ir ahora mismo a Suna, me preocupa mucho que empeores-

-¿Ellos lo saben?-

-No, estaban durmiendo cuando llegamos, nos les he dicho nada tal y como tu querías-

Sakura abrazo a Kakashi e hizo que se recostara a su lado –Duerme un poco por favor- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Sakura…-

-No has dormido nada… y ya me siento mejor gracias a ti… duerme un poco y mañana Naruto o Sasuke podría acompañarme a Konoha para que Tsunade-sama me revisara , creo que esto es efecto de un veneno…- Mientras hablaba un resplandor verde cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura como indicativo de que se estaba tratando de auto curar.

-Yo podría llevarte perfectamente- Obviamente el comentario de que Sasuke la acompañara no le gusto.

-En cualquier caso tú eres el líder de la misión, tienes que continuarla, no puedes abandonar así el cargo y la responsabilidad, además no tendría que acompañarme todo el camino-

-Estoy seguro que por un rato Sasuke y Naruto podrían defenderse solos-

-Yo también lo creo pero es que tu eres el líder de la misión¿Qué se supone que le digan a Gaara cuando lleguen a Suna y este le pregunte donde esta el líder de su equipo¿Se fue a escoltar a nuestra compañera? No Kakashi… mañana le pediré el favor a Sasuke-

Odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenia la razón de su lado -¿Y que hay de Naruto?-

-Sasuke, Naruto da igual¿que no eres el único que posee el sello para contener al kyubi en caso de que algo sucediera? además supongo que el taju kage bushin no jutsu de Naruto podría ser mas útil durante nuestra ausencia -

Kakashi chasqueo y volteo la cabeza a un lado, otra vez tenia razón, pero no quería ceder.

-Kakashi, se lo que piensas, entiende que al único hombre al que amo es a ti-

-Quizás él no este muy de acuerdo- Murmuro

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada… yo solo quiero que te mejores lo más pronto posible, con Sasuke o sin Sasuke-

-No tienes que preocuparte por Sasuke, ya te dije que solo somos amigos, ya queme esa etapa de mi vida, me aconsejaste que hiciera las pases con él y eso hice y me alegro de haberlo hecho y no me arrepiento¿O es que tu si te arrepientes de habérmelo aconsejado? iré con Naruto entonces si eso te hace feliz, Kakashi… Te amo… - Lo abrazo intentando dormirse en sus brazos.

-Lo se… lo se… y yo también- Una vez Sakura estuvo dormida Kakashi salio de la tienda y se sentó frente la fogata apagada y miro al cielo. No estaba celoso, pero si muy incomodo por la forma en que Sasuke se comportaba con su Sakura desde que comenzaron la misión y también la manera en que siempre le "tiraba puntas" con lo de la diferencia de edad y lo pervertido que era, además solo de recordar todo lo que sufrió Sakura y el mismo hace tiempo por su culpa lo ponía de pesimo humor.

No cabe duda de que si Sasuke escoltaba a Sakura la protegería con su vida, pero por alguna razón quería mantenerla alejada de él, desde que vio como se abrazaron en aquel campo justo antes de partir y que ella no se lo mencionara.

Se descubrió a si mismo pensando en eso… le dijo a Sakura que arreglara sus diferencias con Sasuke a pesar de todo¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué los espió mientras hablaban y peleaban¿Es que no confiaba en Sakura? En realidad quizás no confiara en Sasuke… pero ¿Por qué hizo eso? Y luego fue a su casa a "interrogarla" prácticamente para saber si le decía la verdad… no dejaba de reprimirse mentalmente por haber hecho eso, haber puesto en duda el amor que ella le profesaba, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, quizás Sakura tenia razón , quizás todo eso tenia una doble finalidad, quizás quería inconscientemente probarla.

-Que idiota Tsk…- se prometió controlarse en un futuro para nunca mas poner a prueba a Sakura, era algo cruel, con una sonrisa de felicidad, que ella le dijera que lo amaba y el pudiera verla dormir entre sus brazos le bastaba.

Se levanto para regresar a la tienda, en estos momentos tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero vio algo en el suelo que le llamo la atención. Era un sobre blanco. Lo tomo y lo examino, tenia escrito su nombre, al darse cuenta de que no era peligroso lo abrió.

Contenía una carta, comenzó a leerla y al terminar arrugo el papel con fuerza y rabia. Entro a la tienda de campaña apresurado para corroborar que Sakura estuviese bien, donde al ver a su pequeño botón de cerezo durmiendo tan profundamente como una muñequita indefensa, se suavizo su semblante serio y suspiro de alivio, se acerco a ella y deposito un suave y tierno beso en su frente aun con la mascara puesta, acaricio su pelo rosado e inmediatamente después de arroparla mejor salio de la carpa se dirigió al bosque, hizo unos sellos de manos y aparecieron varios clones de sombra pero hechos de tierra del bosque para un mejor camuflaje, comenzó a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles hasta desaparecer. Nuevamente con una mirada cargada de rabia.

Se habían metido con lo que mas amaba en el mundo, y no se los perdonaría, aria pagar caro cada segundo de fiebre y dolor, pagaría ...costase lo que costase.

-Kouga…-

Fin cap 31

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Hola!!!!! Como la están pasando este mes de los enamorados? xD muchos pretendientes, regalos, tarjetas y corazoncitos espero para ustedes en este mes del amor y la amistad jeje, y chocolates n.n amo los chocolates :V bueno lamento haber tardado pero ya se saben la excusa, u.u el liceo… ejehm fuera de eso trate de cumplir con las peticiones de mas KakaSaku este cap, y bueno creo que en el capitulo anterior medio los aburrí :S es que bajo el numero de reviews recibidos, tratare de mejorar D pues mi meta es: hasta los 400's y mas aya!!! jeje**

**Entrando un poco a lo que es el capitulo, no me vayan a matar por lo que hice con Kakashi, bueno tienen que admitir que es humano y los humanos nos comportamos de esa manera cuando estamos enamorados, por nada el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña, además eso quiere decir que la ama mucho snif… si bueno los que hicieron apuestas acerca de que el pájaro interferiría en el futuro con la salud de sakura adivinen, acertaron!!! xD jeje, ya se lo que se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos siempre la ataca un pájaro? Pues fue pura coincidencia u.u y también dirán ¿un pájaro venenoso? Rayos Kenka esta loca…-- bueno si quizás sea en parte verdad xD pero en realidad es como lo señala Kouga una especie de experimento, no di la descripción física del ave, pero en el Prox cap lo are, nah pa' que esperar xD era marrón con negro muy feo en realidad con el pico, los ojos y las patas negras, si horrible… u.ú**

**Por cierto, si, un paso mas cerca de la venganza se refiere a la venganza de Kouga contra Kakashi, el perdió lo que mas quería en el mundo por su culpa, entonces quiere que Kakashi pierda lo que mas quiere en el mundo también, el se encargara de destruirlo antes de matarlo y pues obviamente ya sabemos que es lo que Kakashi mas ama en el mundo… así que el hecho de que Sakura este así no es coincidencia**

**Ya esta empezando a verse con un poco mas de insistencia el KakaSakuSasu pero no creo que llegue mas lejos que esto… también vimos que Naruto alquilo un cerebro:OO xDDD (disculpen si ofendo a los fans de Naruto pero el es muy ingenuo) y empiezan a hacer acto de presencia las escenas de GaaHina, van lento pero seguro jejejeje**

**AHH quiero aclarar que la frase "Ves como nos sonríe la luna" no la invente yo u.u, la leí en otro fic KakaSaku por cierto pero en este momento no puedo recordar el nombre del autor xD si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga por favor, me gusto tanto tanto tanto pero tanto que no pude resistirme a usarla, espero eso no cause problemas… me acorde por que antes de escribir esa parte me senté en el patio de mi casa como buscando inspiración en la noche, vi la luna y pues me acorde de esa frase que ya la había pensado antes, fue algo mas o menos así:-rayos que sonrisa tan macabra tiene la luna hoy, ops ya se que poner- jajaja**

**Kenka: Hola Kakashi n.n**

**Kakashi: Hola óo ¿Por qué será que tengo la sensación de que me vas a decir algo que no me va a gustar?**

**Kenka: Acho no seas paranoico n.n Aquí tengo una preguntilla para ti, de **_**Kashidan **__**¿serias capaz de no volver a ponerte esa mascara solo porque sakura te lo pide?**_

**Kakashi: bueno si ella me lo pidiera por supuesto que no me pondría nunca mas **_**Esta **_**mascara, (murmurando) las otras 17 son ya otra historia… **

**Kenka: Pues yo me esperaba una respuesta así xD señores, recuerden que es Kakashi no un ciudadano común y corriente jajaja**

**Ahora a mandarle muchos saludotes a todos quienes dejaron un coment el pasado capitulo y ¿Por qué no? también a los que no dejaron review pero se que están ahí gritándole a la pantalla mientras leen el fic jeje, gracias a:**

**Muren**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Saku-Kag15**

**kashidan**

**-Mauret-**

**Ellistriel**

**diego-.-kun**

**Hatake Akira**

**Sakuyah**

**Derra**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Ps ahora si las preguntillas de siempre…xD**

**-¿Lograra curarse Sakura de la enfermedad adquirida por culpa del pajaro de kouga¿Estara realmente envenenada¿Cómo ara para conseguir el antidoto¿Qué decia la nota que leyo Kakashi¿Y a donde fue¿Se rendira realmente Sasuke¿Es verdad que ya no siente nada por Sakura? Y ¿Kakashi cumplira su promesa de no volver a probarla¿Qué relacion hay entre Kouga y Nami¿Realmente fue Naruto el que dijo todo eso¿O alquilo un cerebro? En caso de que no ¿Fingira entonces ser ingenuo? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap 32 Llegan los refuerzos¡Kakashi vs Kouga!-**_

**Dejen review plis**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	32. Llegan los refuerzos ¡Kakashi vs Kouga!

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 32 Llegan los refuerzos ¡Kakashi vs Kouga!**_

****

****

_**-No…-**_

_**Los ojos turquesas estaban empapados de lagrimas, el llanto era mudo, sentía que no podía respirar, estaba paralizada, solo podía temblar de miedo, las palabras que gritaba su corazón morían en sus labios…**_

_**-No…-**_

_**Miraba aquel cuerpo inerte en el suelo, simplemente no lo podía creer, su mundo comenzó a desvanecerse dejándola arrodillada en una vacía oscuridad y el cielo desquebrajándose en pedazos que se partían al tocar el piso en mil pedazos esparciéndose por todo el aire. Podía ver su reflejo en los pedazos que caian como espejos antes de quebrarse. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la roja sangre en el suelo, brotaban solas simplemente no las podía controlar, no podía ni siquiera cerrar sus parpados para evitar mirar tal escena, para evitar derramar mas lagrimas de dolor. No podía. Esto no podía estar pasando…**_

-_Si permanecemos aquí por más tiempo podría ser peligroso_-

Sakura se incorporaba apenas a la realidad presente después de un largo, profundo y terrible sueño.

-_Es necesario movernos-_

Permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados y tenia un insistente dolor de cabeza, se llevo una mano a la cara y con el tacto de la otra intento buscar algo o a alguien que debería estar al lado suyo.

-_Varios escuadrones ANBU están en camino pero ninguno lo ha visto-_

Sin éxito, comenzó a desplegar los parpados, frunciendo el ceño enseguida por la intensa claridad y la leve sensación de que todo le daba vueltas, coloco su antebrazo frente a su cara luego de unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luz, busco con la mirada al peliplateado protagonista de la terrible pesadilla con la que acababa de despertar hace solo instantes pero no lo encontró.

-_Será mejor despertarla_-

¿Qué era todo ese murmullo que escuchaba a su alrededor? Escuchaba voces hablando de cosas que no parecía entender, percibía mucho movimiento fuera de la carpa. Logro sentarse, sintió mucho calor y un nuevo mareo sacudir su vista, tuvo que llevarse nuevamente una mano a la cara para recuperarse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, solo llevaba su franela blanca sin mangas y sus shorts beiges. Parecía que la temperatura ese día seria bastante alta.

-Sasuke¿dices que al levantarte simplemente ya no estaba?-

-Así es-

-Ah esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué abandonaría así el campamento sin dejar ningún aviso? Después de todo es Kakashi de quien hablamos…- dijo algo fastidiado Shikamaru llevándose una mano a la espalda.

-Quizás vio algo y no le dio tiempo despertarnos- Comento Naruto-

-Lo dudo Naruto, hay muchas formas de llamarnos sin dejar de seguir al objetivo si ese fuera el caso, además ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros presintió algo? Se fue con tal cautela que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta- respondió Sasuke.

-Sea como sea¿no dejo ni una pista?- Preguntó Chouji.

El pedazo de papel con letra corrida y arrugada que encontró en los alrededores quizás fuera una buena pista y este el momento oportuno para anunciar su hallazgo pero por alguna razón… -No- mintió Sasuke

-Entonces que estamos esperando salgamos a buscarlo-

-No podemos- Dijo Shikamaru con un tono de aburrimiento mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. –Sakura esta enferma ¿Te diste cuenta? No podemos dejarla sola-

Chouji se sorprendió.

-Así es, me di cuenta cuando revise su tienda esta mañana, tenía mucha fiebre- Hablo Sasuke.

-Quizás por eso no quería llevarlos del lado de Sakura, para que si algo pasara ustedes la protegieran- volvió a hablar Shikamaru. –Hay que llevarla deprisa a Suna- Shikamaru se dirigía hacia la tienda de Sakura cuando la entrada a esta se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a una Sakura con semblante cansado, desarreglada y un poco sudada sin su chaqueta.

-Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke hablando por todos los sorprendidos presentes al verla así, que parecía muy preocupada por algo y al mismo tiempo muy débil.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó seriamente

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Kogoro-sama todas las tropas ya están listas, apenas ayer Kouga-sempai llegó del país de la tierra y debió de haber salido ya con destino al país del rayo-

-Excelente ¿El blanco se ha movido?-

-No lo sabemos señor, pero tenemos información de que algunos escuadrones ANBU originarios de Konoha andan por la zona con Sunagakure como destino, Shikamaru Nara es el nombre del guía de los capitanes de cada grupo-

-Así que no tienen una orden especifica, pusieron a estos ANBU a disposición de un shinobi para completar alguna misión; estoy seguro que esto no es coincidencia, es probable que tengan una idea de que podrían ser emboscados (rió un poco) esto se torna interesante, te diré lo que van a hacer-

El joven encapuchado presto mucha atención

-Prepara 4 grupos, enviaremos 3 con 30 de nuestros hombres cada uno según las coordenadas para entretener a los ANBU, debes asegurarte que a 5 km aproximados a la entrada de Sunagakure este esperando un escuadrón con mis mejores hombres, de esta manera iremos inmediatamente y sin perder el tiempo a la bóveda ¿Has entendido bien Yoshimaru?-

-Si señor, enseguida iré a preparar todo, estaremos listos inmediatamente-

-Todo marcha bien… solo necesito deshacerme del kyubi y del ultimo Uchiha, quienes pueden ser los mas problemáticos si son orientados por el hijo de colmillo blanco, vaya que Tsunade no pierde el tiempo al enviar a un Hatake a sabiendas de mi historia con Sakumo-

-Disculpe señor- Hablo el joven detrás de Kogoro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué aremos con el cuarto grupo señor?-

Meshimi sonrió.

-Ese déjamelo a mi, me encargare de Hatake _personalmente_- Tras decir esto el muchacho desapareció entre una sombra negra que apareció marcada en el piso.

Kogoro se quito el guante blanco y miro su mano, en ella una enorme y terrible cicatriz que se extendía desde el inicio de su dedo medio hasta perderse en la manga de su fino traje.

-¿Serás la mitad de bueno de lo que era tu padre Kakashi?- finalizo su monologo con una macabra risa.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Sakura ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-No me cambien el tema…- Dijo ella un poco seria colocándose su chaqueta mostaza.

-Estabas ardiendo en fiebre en la mañana- Argumento Sasuke

-La fiebre era parte de una auto curación, así obligaba a mi cuerpo a través de un jutsu especial a desechar las toxinas, ya me encuentro perfectamente, pudieron haberme despertado- Dijo sentándose en una roca

-Bueno bueno, ya paren- Intervino Shikamaru - la cosa aquí es que tenemos que movernos y rápido, es posible que hoy mismo intenten abrir la bóveda. En Konoha ya robaron la reliquia, igual que en el país de las olas, el país de la tierra y ayer en Sunagakure-

-¿Qué reliquias?- Preguntó Naruto algo confundido hablando por sus compañeros.

-Las que el Shinzensumi necesitan para abrir la puerta de la bóveda y han estado buscando todo este tiempo- Hablo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-¡Kakashi!- Exclamo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-¿Kakashi-san donde se había metido?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Estuve persiguiendo a un espía por eso me fui sin avisar- El semblante serio de Kakashi no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera al ver que Sakura se encontraba mejor. A esto Sakura le llamo la atención.

-Hay una por cada nación ninja, las necesitan para abrir la puerta de la bóveda, hemos estado recibiendo información constantemente tanto de Konoha como de Sunagakure, en estos momentos los ANBU han de estar examinando la zona, pues tenemos el presentimiento de que los del Shinzensumi podrían intentar algo, como no sabemos exactamente lo que planean, me enviaron como guía y jefe de estrategias con estos escuadrones bajo mi disposición, nos adelantamos Chouji y yo para reunirnos con ustedes y entrar en detalles- Dijo Shikamaru

-A Tsunade-sama le pasaron un nuevo informe del interrogatorio de Ibiki-san de que un miembro del Shinzensumi iría hoy al país del rayo, no sabemos para que, precisamente ella quiere saber, tampoco sabemos si ira escoltado, pero al parecer es uno de rango mayor por eso nos dispuso de ANBUs para completar esta misión, tanto la de interceptar al ninja enemigo como de ayudarlos en lo que podamos, dijo que no quería bajar la guardia ni cometer errores como en la ultima misión en la que estuvieron Sakura y Kakashi-san-

_-"¿Un miembro del shinzensumi?_ _Ya veo, creo que comienzo a entender_" movilizar a todos estos ANBU como un detonante esperando nuestra señal, ellos tienen explicitas ordenes de destruir al Shinzensumi desde adentro mientras nosotros frustramos la apertura de la bóveda, serán como una sombra nuestra_ "Tsunade-sama no quiere errores ni retrasos innecesarios, por eso los ANBU además…"_ Bien Shikamaru debes decirle a los ANBU que se adelanten en grupos grandes y separados para evitar cualquier tipo de emboscada hacia Sunagakure, a partir de aquí avanzaremos cautelosamente, Naruto Sasuke y Sakura vayan recogiendo el campamento- Hablo Kakashi

-Chouji ve y dile al capitán Yamato-

-Entendido Shikamaru- Dicho esto desapareció con un "pof"

En ese momento se escucho una explosión muy lejos de allí, si no fuera por el agudo oído ninja de ambos ni Shikamaru ni Kakashi se habrían percatado.

-Iré a revisar- le dijo el joven Nara a Kakashi mientras se subía a la copa de uno de los árboles más altos, y este asintió.

-"_Así que Tenzo también esta aquí, realmente Tsunade no bajo la guardia"-_ Kakashi estaba desprevenido observando a Sakura con nostalgia sin percatarse de la presencia detrás suyo.

-¿Con que un espía no Kakashi?-

Kakashi solo lo miro de reojo.

-Veo que eres hábil tanto para armar como para desarmar campamentos… que bien-

Sakura estaba apenas terminando de empacar todo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi y Sasuke estaban hablando, aunque _casi_ podría jurar que estaban peleando, o quizás solo fuera su imaginación.

-¿Estas lista Sakura-chan?-

Sakura se exalto de pronto al sentir esa mano en su hombro interrumpiendo la enorme concentración que tenia por saber de que hablaban tan seriamente sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Algún problema?- Preguntó Naruto

-No, no es nada, si ya estoy lista- Sakura se levanto llevando la mochila a su espalda

En ese momento bajo Shikamaru del árbol después de haber cerrado una conversación por radio con Yamato, cayendo cerca de Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san, me acaba de informar el capitán Yamato que la explosión fue originada cerca de la zona por donde avanza su grupo, al parecer son del Shinzensumi-

-"_Demonios justo cuando no tengo tiempo_" Si es así es muy probable que hayan mas grupos rondando la zona, presten atención, nos dividiremos en grupos, Naruto tu y Shikamaru iran por el noreste- A los que ambos asintieron –Sakura creo que estarás mejor con Sasuke, iran por el norte mientras yo me encargo del noroeste (Sakura quedo sorprendida al escuchar esto) de esta manera podremos llegar rápidamente en cualquier caso los ANBU podrán defenderse solos, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es llegar a Suna…-

Sakura escuchaba lo que decía pero la gran parte de su atención estaba concentrada en descifrar por que la había colocado con Sasuke y no con él, simplemente no podía entenderlo, sobretodo después de su charla de anoche. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que sea que estuviesen hablando? Ella había entendido que él estaba un poco incomodo con la actitud de Sasuke y para ser sincera ella misma también lo estaba pero a pesar de que habían discutido sobre el tema y concluido que él no afectaría en su relación, nunca pensó que de Naruto, Shikamaru e incluso _Él_ mismo, aya elegido a Sasuke…

A Sasuke como compañero…

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- Kakashi interrumpió la explicación en el mapa.

A pesar de ser solo un susurro que escapo de sus pensamientos y corrió por su garganta y rozo sus labios a mitad de la explicación y que no iba dirigido a nadie, todos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente, de manera que se la quedaron viendo.

-N...no, no pasa nada, solo estaba analizando la estrategia mentalmente disculpen-

Al parecer el comentario fue timbrado de normal por todos los presentes ya que siguieron en lo suyo, a excepción de Sasuke quien noto en los ojos de Sakura una preocupación algo más distinta que la que tenía durante una misión mucho menos el análisis de una estrategia.

-Bien ya estamos listos, es hora de irnos- Todos se pusieron de pie, Kakashi estaba un poco apresurado porque ya era la hora fijada en la carta y si ganando esa batalla lograba encontrar la cura para lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Sakura, lo haría lo mas rápido posible, si esos malditos se atrevían a hacerle daño él…

-¿Kakashi?-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave voz de la pelirosa tras él.

-Sakura¿que pasa?-

-Bueno… quería preguntarte algo-

-¡Hey!- Se escucho la voz de Naruto por detrás y seguidamente la de Sasuke –Sakura date prisa-

-Si ya voy ¿puedes adelantarte por favor?- Le respondió.

A lo que ambos tanto Naruto como Sasuke decidieron esperar a una distancia prudente.

Sakura volvió su vista al peliplata -Kakashi tu… ¿estas enojado por lo de ayer?-

-¿Enojado?-

-Si, bueno ya sabes por lo que hablamos anoche- Esto último lo dijo con voz apagada

-No, no estoy enojado, Sakura creo que ya hablamos de esto ayer, no es necesario discutirlo ahora, tenemos una misión que cumplir- No podía ser, esta era una de esas veces en las que no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde y por capricho de la vida estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pusiste con Sasuke?-

-Creí que no te molestaba-

-No me molesta, pero pensé que querías que fuera contigo- Ella se quedo esperando una respuesta de consolación. Respuesta que no sucedió. Después de esa terrible pesadilla con la que despertó casi al mediodía solo quería estar con él –A pesar de estar enferma no seré una carga. Quiero ir contigo-

-Los grupos ya están asignados, estamos perdiendo tiempo, luego hablaremos de esto…-Estaba tratando de ser en lo posible lo mas "suave" para terminar con la conversación rápidamente, odiaba tratarla de esa forma pero era necesario.

-No se trata de luego, se trata de que no quiero que vayas solo ahora, quiero ir contigo- volvió a insistir.

Esto podía alargarse mucho y Kakashi lo sabia.

-Ya habrán muchas misiones en las que podrás acompañarme, además me desplazare por un área peligrosa, estarás mejor con Sasuke el te protegerá en caso de que…-

-¿No soy tan buena como para ir a un área peligrosa?- Preguntó con un ligero aire de ofendida

-No, no he dicho eso, solo me sentiría más mejor si me encargo del camino peligroso y tú andas por uno más seguro-

-Todos los caminos ninja son peligrosos Kakashi y yo lo se perfectamente al igual que tu-

-Entonces sabes que no te estoy degradando ni nada por el estilo, enserio Sakura dejemos esto hasta aquí no es el momento ni el lugar, Sasuke te esta esperando-

-¡Él puede esperar¿Tu no? si todos los caminos ninja son peligrosos y se supone que solo me quieres proteger ¿Por qué me evades¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?- A estas alturas Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke podían escuchar claramente la conversación.

-No, no puedo esperar por que tenemos una misión de por medio, no te estoy evadiendo, pero simplemente esta vez no considero prudente que me acompañes ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-

Muy mal Kakashi…

-Dijiste que podrías acompañarme perfectamente a Konoha o a Sunagakure, porque estaba enferma, pues aun sigo enferma y quieres que vaya con Sasuke-

-El puede acompañarte al hospital más cercano y estoy seguro de que te protegerá con su vida- La paciencia de Kakashi se comenzaba a agotar al ritmo del tiempo que le quedaba, necesitaba terminar la conversación ya. –Reflexione y creo que lo mejor seria mantener las cosas por aquí, incluso el podría protegerte mas que yo, eso es todo-

-¡¿Que tiene que ver eso con…?! (Sakura hizo una pausa y bajo el tono de voz) así que es eso… Ahora lo entiendo, la persuasión, la charla de la amistad, la insistencia de que me disculpara, la fotografía, el pequeño interrogatorio… no estas celoso, ni tampoco enojado, todo este tiempo ha sido para analizar mis reacciones-

-Sakura…- Habría dado en el blanco si se lo hubiera dicho 14 horas atrás…

-¿Entonces por que lo haces?-

-Por nada en especial solo…-

-¿Por qué a él y no a Naruto o Shikamaru?-

-Ellos no…- Ante este argumento no sabia que responder, estaba acorralado, si bien en parte era cierto lo que decía no tenia tiempo para dar explicaciones, ni de lo que paso, ni de lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento, ni aun era tiempo para darlas.

-¿Por qué no tu?-

-Tengo algo más importante que hacer -

-¿Más importante?-

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo-

-Corrígeme si me equivoco ¿Me has estado probando?-

-Debo irme ya…-

-¿De eso se trata de una prueba?-

-¡No…!-

-¿Kakashi me has estado probando?-

-¡Si maldita sea si te estoy probando!- respondió por reflejo tomándola de hombros bruscamente.

Realmente muy mal Kakashi…

Todos quedaron en silencio absoluto, solo se oía el movimiento de las hojas chocar unas con otras por el fuerte viento, las expresiones de sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto e incluso el mismo Shikamaru se hacían notar.

-Si eso era todo lo que querías oír… tengo que irme…- Dicho esto Kakashi desapareció de un salto.

Sakura solo permanecía inmóvil, sus suposiciones, las que consideraba alocadas ¿Eran ciertas? Su mente estaba bloqueada por el momento, no quería pensar en ello pues sabia que si se ponía a navegar por pensamientos como esos podría terminar herida o hiriendo a Kakashi y la verdad no quería que ninguna de las dos cosas sucediera.

Luego de unos segundos se volteo y camino con la vista ensombrecida hacia sus compañeros, pasándolos de largo tomando la dirección indicada

-Oye Sakura- Esta se detuvo –Por mi no hay problema si… quieres puedes ir con Naruto-

-Aunque no quiera jamás he desobedecido las ordenes de un líder de grupo- Ella apenas giro un poco la cabeza por sobre su hombro –Y esta, no será la excepción- Después de decir esto prosiguió caminando.

Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron alternativamente antes de seguir cada quien con su camino.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A medida que Kakashi se acercaba al punto de encuentro, no dejaba de pensar en ese apellido

-Genna…-

Mientras saltaba por las ramas algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y es que siempre había tenido problemas con ese chico Oshinaro, desde que entro a la ANBU

**Flash back**

-Bien esta vez es algo fácil, rastrear, eliminar al objetivo y a sus cómplices apenas establecer contacto visual, sepárense y búsquenlos –

-Hai Taichou-

Tras decir esto los integrantes del escuadrón ANBU numero 8 desaparecieron de la vista de su capitán ocultándose entre las sombras del oscuro bosque, se escuchaban algunas explosiones por causa de los infiltrados que había logrado penetrar al país del fuego y ocasionar algunos disturbios, en estos momentos estaban escapando por lo cual los ANBU tenían la tarea de matarlos, no sabían que buscaban ni quienes eran, todo lo que el capitán Kakashi sabia es que era una la mente maestra y no estaba solo…

El peliplateado después de unos segundos de mirar el bosque desapareció también de un salto adentrándose en las copas de los árboles con tal gracia que le brindaba un camuflaje natural, casi perfecto, rastreando al enemigo como un predador rastrea a una presa.

Después de unos minutos, el enmascarado se detuvo en seco y se oculto tras percibir la presencia de tres personas a pocos metros, estaba seguro de que no lo habían sentido seria imposible, se mantuvo oculto para escuchar la conversación. El ruido de las explosiones dificultaba su capacidad auditiva, sin embargo tenía plena seguridad de que uno de sus soldados estaba allí y que los otros dos eran los que estaban buscando.

Era perfecto, los habían interceptado.

Kakashi se preparo para salir en cualquier momento que su camarada pudiera necesitarlo pero nada sucedía. La luna no brillaba en el cielo esa noche, por lo cual el área estaba cubierta por esa espesa oscuridad. Entonces se oyó una explosión detrás de su objetivo que ilumino por unas escasas fracciones de segundos siendo más que suficiente para ver con claridad, y se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

Su propio subordinado estaba negociando con el enemigo.

El kunai llego a sus manos casi por inercia; la rabia, sin embargo era producto de un profundo sentimiento de traición que rápidamente fue creciendo en su interior.

**Fin del Flash back**

Mientras saltaba pudo divisar el punto de encuentro, estaba cerca del río donde había estado con Sakura la noche anterior, pero ni rastros de Kouga.

Una explosión detrás de suya lo sorprendió, y salto al lado opuesto solo para encontrarse varios kunais que iban hacia él, los bloqueo todos con otro Kunai, entonces advirtió la presencia de una persona, el sujeto logro patearlo en un costado solo para descubrir que era un clon de sombras.

-Una bienvenida preparada y todo… me siento alagado- Hablo Kakashi detrás de el sosteniendo un kunai muy cerca de su cuello por lo que el individuo no podía moverse.

-No te creas tan importante Kakashi, pero pienso que es mejor no subestimarte- Dicho esto se zafo de su posición tratando de hacerlo caer con una patada en los pies, pero para su sorpresa Kakashi desapareció justo en ese instante.

-Por nada serás el ninja copia…- Dijo

-Al grano Genna- Se oyó -¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?-

-¿A tu novia? (rió) prometo decirte en tu lecho de muerte…- tras decir esto Kouga también desapareció. –Las indicaciones que debe seguir para sacarse el virus están clavadas en ese árbol cruzando el río-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¿Genna eh?-

-¿Lo conoce Yamato-taichou?-

Tenzo quemo el papel que tenia en las manos y acababa de leer.

-No exactamente, pero hubo un ANBU apellidado así, no soy supersticioso quizás solo sea coincidencia pero Oshinaro Genna nos dio muchos problemas, aun recuerdo el día en que fue destruido de la ANBU-

**Flash Back**

Tenzo y el equipo de ANBU's se habían reencontrado en un claro del bosque al ver a su capitán allí muy sorprendidos por haber visto a los enemigos escapar y a otro ANBU detener a su capitán derribándolo.

-Kakashi-taichou…- Dijo una ANBU de pelo púrpura –rápido síganlos- entonces varios ANBU corrieron en la dirección por donde les había señalado su capitán.

Tenzo iba a preguntar que sucedió pero la voz de Kakashi lo corto

-Oshinaro estuvo negociando con el enemigo- Anuncio captando la sorpresa de todos los presentes quienes aclararon sus suposiciones –Huyeron al verme los abría perseguido pero Oshinaro me detuvo-

Kakashi quien estaba en el suelo se levanto al igual que Oshinaro.

-¿Dónde esta Ritzuko?-

La ANBU de pelo púrpura solo bajo la cabeza –Lo siento…-

Kakashi no podía estar mas furioso, un miembro de su equipo había muerto y los responsables escapando gracias a la insolencia de otro de sus compañeros.

Los ANBU que estaban siguiendo a los infiltrados regresaron confirmando que lograron huir atravesando la frontera y ellos no podían salir del país del fuego sin autorización del Hokage.

-¿Qué hablaron?-

…

-¿Qué hablaron?- le preguntó a Oshinaro por segunda vez quien solo le daba la cara sin articular palabra alguna y desviando la mirada.

-¡Taichou!- Exclamo la ANBU de antes al ver como Kakashi le daba un puñetazo a la cara de Oshinaro quebrando su mascara de ANBU dejandolo literalmente en el suelo.

-Recojan su Katana y llévenlo ante el Hokage- Tenzo fue uno de los que levantaron al chico con la boca ensangrentada para llevarlo donde el tercer Hokage.

-¿Mi Katana?- peguntó este haciendo un poco de resistencia.

-A partir de hoy puedes considerarte un civil, has sido expulsado permanentemente del equipo ANBU de Konoha, yo Kakashi Hatake como capitán de las tropas fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación certifico esa orden-

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso! -Los ANBU se lo llevaban a pesar de los forcejeos.

-No volverás a poner un pie dentro de la fuerza mientras yo sea capitán- dijo por sobre su hombro –Llévenselo-

Luego de un rato se encontraban en despacho del Hokage

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- Hablo el Hokage exhalando una pequeña nube de humo mientras sostenía una pipa marrón.

-Kakashi tiene la autoridad para hacerlo y viendo los hechos creo que yo lo acepto, Tenzo- llamo –La mascara-

Tenzo se acerco con una pequeña bolsa de tela y se la entrego al tercero, al abrirla se sorprendió un poco –Ya veo- dicho esto tiro la bolsa a la basura –No sirve de nada ahora que esta rota…- luego volteo a ver a Oshinaro -¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto Oshinaro? Si tan solo me dijeras que fue lo que paso quizás yo podría ayudarte, fuera de todos los problemas que has causado no eres un mal muchacho y desde que te encontraron mal herido cuando eras un niño a las afueras de Konoha te hemos considerado uno de nosotros, no logro entender por que nos traicionas, no tienes ambición de poder tan solo eres un jovencito…- le dijo

-Yo podría hacer que hablara- Intervino Ibiki

-No Ibiki ninguno de los ciudadanos de Konoha serán sometidos a un interrogatorio de esa categoría mientras yo gobierne, si el mismo no quiere hablar tendrá sus razones, pero antes de imponer un castigo necesito hablar con Kakashi, llámalo por favor y mientras tanto esperen afuera-

Tenzo llevo afuera a Oshinaro y le dijo a Kakashi quien se encontraba fuera de la oficina a través de una seña que pasara y este lo hizo sin siquiera cruzar miradas con Oshinaro.

Tenzoo se quedo con el chico, quien triste leía una pequeña nota hasta que lo llamaron de adentro de la oficina.

-Esta bien Kakashi… estoy deacuerdo, esto no es suficiente como para exiliarlo obviare su historial y no le quitare el derecho a ejercer como Shinobi permanentemente como tenia pensado solo por ser tan joven, pero no puedo tenerlo aquí-

-¿Me llamo Hokage-sama?-

-Si, Tenzo tu serás el encargado de hacerle saber a Oshinaro que de ahora en adelante vivirá en Sunagakure como nuestro espía, podríamos llamarlo exilio porque no podrá volver aquí, se que un error es mas fácil de cometer en mentes jóvenes por eso no le quitare su nacionalidad, podrá regresar solo cuando lo creamos necesario o cuando las relaciones entre Suna y nuestra aldea estén perfectamente, solo entonces el podrá decidir quedarse o regresar pero si decide quedarse, no podrá regresar nunca mas-

-Una prueba de lealtad ya veo-

-Además te encargaras de que llegue a Sunagakure sin contratiempos ¿cuento contigo?-

-Hai Hokage-sama-

Mientras Tenzo se dirigía a la puerta pudo escuchar las últimas palabras que intercambiaron Kakashi y el Hokage.

-No tenias que ser suave con el solo por que fue tú compañero de equipo, realmente me sorprendiste Kakashi además de que ustedes no se llevaban bien-

-Si pero… jamás hubiera querido que terminara de esta manera, el tenia mucho potencial-

**Fin de Flash Back**

**-**¿Exiliado? Exclamo Shikamaru

-Puedes ser exiliado tan solo por desobedecer a tu capitán una vez que entras en la ANBU, ser ANBU no debe tomarse a la ligera, podríamos decir que ese chico tuvo una suerte tremenda considerando la penalidad que aparece en el código ANBU para ese tipo de situaciones-

-¿Cuál es el castigo que impone la ley a un ANBU que traiciona de alguna forma a su aldea?-

-Si esta en servicio… pena de muerte- dijo haciendo a Shikamaru sorprenderse un poco –Ahora avancemos los del Shinzensumi ya han atacado a varios de nuestros escuadrones y me preocupan Kakashi que esta solo, Sasuke y Sakura, si ella esta enferma no podrá pelear bien y será un problema para Sasuke si los emboscan muchos de ellos-

-Hai-

-Según esa carta Tsunade-sama quiere que si veamos a ese tal Genna lo matemos de inmediato… y de ser posible impedir que Kakashi-sempai y él se encuentren, esto es muy curioso ¿Sabes algo al respecto Shikamaru?-

El chico negó con su cabeza

-Entonces andando-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ambos estaban en el mismo perímetro, lo sabían, pero no podían verse.

-Quise probar tus habilidades desde la ultima vez que nos vimos… esta vez no pienso huir-

-_"¿Ultima vez?"-_

**Flash Back**

Se infiltraron en el país del fuego, Kogoro-sama tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, pero Kouga tenía solo una, la más importante.

Su hermano estaba allí.

Pero no todo salio como lo esperaban, no lograron contactarlo y peor, los descubrieron, viéndose obligados a huir.

En medio de las ruidosas explosiones él y Kogoro se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, justo cuando estaban por pasar la frontera unas agujas casi logran detenerlo.

-Alto ahí- dijo un ANBU a sus espaldas –Hasta aquí llegan-

Sostuvo una pelea con el enmascarado por varios segundos, tenía que admitir que era bueno pero no podía permitirse quedarse allí por más tiempo.

-Termínalo- Le dijo Kogoro

Kouga tomo al enmascarado por el cuello estrangulándolo -¿Esta es la fuerza de un ANBU de konoha?- le preguntó mientras le quitaba la careta pintada con los rasgos faciales de una rata. Al mirar su cara enseguida lo soltó.

El susodicho cayo al suelo tomando bocanadas de aire, saco un kunai y cuando volvió al ataque su enemigo simplemente se quedo quieto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le arrebato el kuani y lo aventó lejos.

-Detente- le dijo

-¿Por qué abría de hacerte caso?-

Kouga se quito la capucha, Oshinaro al ver su cara se quedo paralizado –Ko…Ko….Kouga-

-Por que soy tu hermano mayor- dijo Colocando una mano en su hombro y secretamente sin que se diera cuenta oculto una nota en su chaleco de ANBU

-Me enorgullece ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto-

Kogoro se acerco.

-Veo que estas un poco confundido, permíteme presentarme soy Kogoro Meshimi, líder del Shinzensumi, encontré a tu hermano hace unos años, me ha sido muy útil y tiene toda mi confianza por eso le prometí ayudarlo a encontrarte, pero también me gustaría ayudarte, se que posees un gran poder…-

-El Shizensumi es un grupo terrorista… he oído hablar de el…-

-Escúchame Oshinaro, se lo que han dicho pero él puede ayudarte, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo preocupado por tu enfermedad, se que has hecho una vida en konoha pero tu lugar es conmigo, es tiempo de que abandones esa vida, se que no eres feliz allí, ven con nosotros-

-No puedo ahora-

-¿No quieres?-

-Claro que si yo también he querido buscarte- Dijo mientras recogía su mascara y se la colocaba nuevamente –Pero no puedo irme en este momento con ustedes, deben irse mas ANBU están por venir-

-¿Cuál es la mejor vía para escapar?-

-Por el norte, una vez que crucen la frontera no podrán alcanzarlos-

-Deacuerdo- Se giro

-¡Espera¿cuando te volveré a ver?-

-Créeme lo sabrás-

Tan solo unos escasos segundos después de su pequeño rencuentro y un cuchillo kunai logro hacer incrustarse en el brazo de Kouga solo por que este lo esquivo a tiempo ya que iba dirigido a su corazón.

-Taichou- dijo Oshinaro.

El capitán ANBU entro en escena -¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?-

-No tenemos tiempo para explicar-

-No escaparan- Kakashi le lanzo mas kunais a Kouga el cual los esquivaba, era un tipo habilidoso Kouga tenia que reconocerlo, un buen oponente, ese ANBU tenia algo que los otros no.

-No pierdas el tiempo…. Vamonos- se escucho decir a Kogoro.

Dicho esto comenzaron a huir, a lo que el ANBU se preparo para perseguirlos pero no pudo avanzar mucho pues Oshinaro se abalanzo sobre él y no lo dejo libre hasta asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera fuera de peligro.

-_"Oshinaro… espero que leas la nota y que aceptes mi propuesta de reencontrarnos en la frontera norte del país de la tierra en 7 días"-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kakashi estaba en una rama escondido, Kouga lo descubrió y le lanzo varios shurikens, entonces se inicio una secuencia de persecución entre las ramas de los árboles por parte de ambos shinobis, hasta que…

-Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego- Kakashi tuvo que esquivar el ataque de un clon se sombras de Kouga con una vuelta canela en el aire aterrizando en el suelo, donde Kouga también aprovecho para interceptarlo, ahora ambos estaban nuevamente descubiertos, el uno frente al otro.

-Tú eres… el de aquella noche-

-Muy bien Kakashi… será mas dulce hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano si me recuerdas- tras decir esto se lanzo sobre el peleando al principio con taijutsu y lanzado algunos shurikens.

Estaban muy parejos.

Kakashi le lanzo un puño a la cara, el cual lo esquivo y apareció detrás de el ahorcándolo con un brazo. –Este es tu fin-

Kakashi logro liberarse dándole un codazo en el estomago y aprovecho la oportunidad para patearlo a un costado, Kouga lo esquivo agachándose y sujetando su tobillo para hacerlo caer, justo Kouga le iba a dar un golpe en la cara, pero Kakashi rodó y lo esquivo poniéndose de pie y esquivando algunos shurikens. Kouga comenzó a atacar con puños rápidos y Kakashi logro pararlos todos finalizando con un certero golpe en el estomago.

Después de un momento de esa secuencia, ambos empezaron a cansarse por lo que retrocedieron.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra. Si tú eras el sujeto de rango mayor que tenia que ir al país del rayo y estas aquí, significa que Kogoro no sabe que estas aquí- dijo un poco entrecortado por el cansancio.

-En efecto no lo sabe, vine aquí exclusivamente para matarte- respondió en igual condición

-De nuevo me siento alagado- Kakashi hizo unos sellos de manos y un dragón de agua emergió del río y se fue en una estampida contra Genna el cual no pudo esquivarlo.

Después del ataque no había quedado nada… ¿Dónde estaba Kouga?-

-Aquí estoy-

Desde las ramas ocho clones de sombra de Kouga lanzaron shurikens que se clavaron en el piso rodeando a Kakashi en un hexágono y luego explotaron al mismo tiempo dejándole sin oportunidad de escapar, Kakashi quedo un poco aturdido y ese momento lo aprovecho Kouga para aplicar un jutsu.

-Elemento fuego: aro de fuego-

En ese instante unas pequeñas brazas comenzaron a aparecer en el aire rodeando a kakashi hasta convertirse en llamaradas que lo envolvieron por completo a una distancia radial de 4 mts aproximadamente.

-Quémate en el infierno- dijo y entonces el aro de fuego se empezó a volver estrecho a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Vortex gigante!- se oyó decir del interior de las llamas, un enorme vortex de agua, logro impedir que kakashi resultara seriamente quemado dejando a su alrededor una gigantesca nube de vapor

Kouga perdió contacto visual con Kakashi por un momento, hasta que logro escuchar un endemoniado chirrido de alguna parte del bosque y luego pudo ver un destello azul entre en gran vapor.

-¿Dond-

Fue interrumpido por la bola de chakra azul incrustándose en su pecho.

Todo quedo en silencio

Kouga quedo muy sorprendido tomando fuertemente con ambas manos el brazo de Kakashi.

-Esto termino- dijo Kakashi, pero algo extraño sucedió, sintió un calor extraño en su mano dentro del pecho de Kouga cada vez mayor, y la manga de su uniforme comenzó a soltar humo de donde Kouga lo sujetaba. Miro la cara de Kouga. No estaba muerto… estaba sonriendo…

Tuvo que patearlo y retroceder muy sorprendido en lo que sintió que su mano y brazo se quemaban, tenia quemaduras de segundo grado ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Kouga comenzó a reír -¿Sorprendido?- la herida en su pecho comenzó a cerrarse mientras soltaba un poco de humo.

-Horrorizado más bien- Contesto viendo aquel suceso tan extraño. Kakashi estaba además de horrorizado, cansado, pues había utilizado 3 técnicas que requerían mucho chakra además de su sharingan activado.

Kakashi se lo quedo mirando mientras sujetaba su brazo quemado, le dolía mucho y sin duda seria un serio problema en ese estado durante la batalla.

-No te molestes en copiarlo, solo perderás el tiempo, esto es una habilidad de línea sucesoria-

Entonces el cuerpo de Kouga empezó a irradiar humo hasta cubrirse completamente de un resplandor rojo como si se estuviera quemando.

-Veamos- dijo corriendo hacia Kakashi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dos shinobis de la hoja saltaban en dirección a Sunagakure

-¿Hug?… cof…cof…cof-

-Hey ¿estas bien?- El Uchiha se volteo solo para encontrar a su amiga pelirosa recostada de un árbol tosiendo deliberadamente.

-Estoy bien-

-No parece- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro para ayudarla pero ella la aparto bruscamente. –He dicho que estoy bien-

-Sakura estas tosiendo sangre- Dijo horrorizado

-Solo quiero llegar al maldito hospital-

Sakura estaba extrañamente irritable, no era de sorprenderse después de esa pelea con Kakashi, aun así sabía que debía estar muy preocupada por él. –Solo dame un minuto-

Sasuke obedeció y camino unos pasos hacia delante. Escucho movimiento en los arbustos.

-Naruto- exclamo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Shikamaru y yo nos detuvimos a hablar con Yamato-taichou, hay equipos hasta de 30 hombres del Shinzensumi por aquí, estaba preocupados por ustedes así que no es envió a buscarlos, también esta muy preocupado por Sakura-chan-

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo ella

-Sakura-chan…-

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi?-

-No lo sabemos, también nos mando a buscarlo a él, Shikamaru y yo nos separamos por un momento- Justo en ese momento apareció el mencionado

-Hey-

-¿Y Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura

-No lo encontré, vamos ya estamos cerca de Suna y tenemos que llevar a Sakura rápido a un hospital-

-Pero….-

-Adelántense-

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke –Sigan con lo paneado yo me encargare de buscar a Kakashi-

-Sasuke, el capitán Yamato nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos- le dijo Naruto.

-Entonces permanezcan juntos y protejan a Sakura nos vemos mas tarde- dicho esto desapareció entre los árboles

-Bueno andando- Hablo Nara

-No tan rápido- se oyó una voz entre los arbustos, enseguida se vieron rodeados de aproximadamente 20 hombres y uno de ellos con un bastón.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kakashi esquivaba en lo posible los ataques de Kouga, podía deducir que se había autoaplicado un jutsu parecido al de las 7 puertas prohibidas que usaba Lee para volverse mas rápido y poderoso.

-"_Pero aun así esa técnica tiene sus consecuencias_"-

-No podrás evadirme por siempre- grito Kouga mientras lo atacaba sin cesar

-Puedo intentar- respondió

En un momento donde se vio acorralado entre un árbol y Kouga, salto y pateo su quijada y en la caída su cabeza, noqueándolo por un instante, y aprovecho para sujetarlo de un brazo y una pierna y lanzarlo con toda su fuerza al rió en un intento desesperado por sacárselo de encima.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles y casi no tenía chakra

-"_Frío después de tanto calor debe ser suficiente para matarlo, en caso de que logre salir espero que eso baste para debilitarlo"-_ Uso un jutsu de hielo para congelar el río momentáneamente –Prisión de hielo-

Pasaron varios segundos y nada sucedía ¿seria posible que se haya ahogado? Kakashi libero tensión un momento y apoyo una rodilla del suelo para recuperar el aliento pero justo entonces un resplandor naranja empezó a brotar de la orilla del río.

El hielo se rompió y todo lo que Kakashi pudo ver fue una extraña masa de fuego saltar a la superficie.

O era su imaginación o Kouga estaba prendido en llamas.

Cuando el susodicho se paro frente a el con sus extremidades ardiendo en fuego y sin ningún tipo de dolor o agonía supo que no estaba loco y definitivamente Kakashi empezó a preocuparse.

_-"Esto no me gusta"-_

-Debo admitirlo Kakashi, eres bueno, jamás me había visto obligado a usar este jutsu para salir de un aprieto, si el agua me hubiera tocado estaría muerto, por suerte solo tuve que incrementar mi temperatura corporal para hacerla evaporar antes de que me tocara- Lentamente las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer dejando a Kouga de rodillas.

Con su sharingan Kakashi comenzó a analizar que tipo de jutsu era¿Cómo alguien podía prenderse fuego sin dañarse a si mismo? _–"Lo que se quema ha de ser su chakra y no su piel aun así tiene que estar loco para hacer eso"-_

-Esto tiene que terminar pronto o podría morir… lo admito…ha sido una de las batallas mas difíciles que he tenido-

Con ambos cansados y sus repertorios de chakra técnicamente vacíos, la pelea no se alargaría mucho mas, uno de los dos caería inevitablemente, de cansancio o por el ataque del otro.

Kakashi trato de levantarse pero incluso esa sencilla tarea se le estaba dificultando bastante. Sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando.

-Elemento: Fuego, jutsu legendario dragón de fuego-

-"_Tengo que… levantarme…Sakura…"-_

Otro aro de fuego envolvió a Kakashi y de este se extendió un dragón… un dragón de fuego gigante que lo tenía acorralado con su cola.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos y coloco la palma de su mano en la tierra.

-Esto… Es… por… Oshinaro… - Dijo con lo ultimo de su aliento y perdió todo equilibrio, habría caído al suelo pero una figura delgada lo sujeto llevándoselo de allí. Había utilizado su ataque mas fulminante, lo ultimo en su repertorio, un jutsu con el que había logrado matar a 100 personas de una vez, el mismo jutsu que se activo inconscientemente cuando era niño y se llevaban a su hermano, el mismo jutsu que casi lo había matado en ambas ocasiones…

El dragón emitió un enorme rugido, abrió su boca y embistió contra Kakashi inevitablemente.

_**No podía. Esto no podía estar pasando…**_

_**-¡¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!!-**_

Fin cap 32

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Holassssss disculpen el retraso pero aquí esta ya el tan esperado 32 xD espero estén bien y no hayan pensado que iba a abandonar el fic x.x ya les he dicho que antes de abandonar este fic tendrían que cortarme los brazos y luego los pies por que aprendería a escribir con ellos, luego tendrían que cocerme la boca para no escribir con ella o dictarle a alguien, ósea no hay forma xD primero muerta ya esta. Con respecto al capitulo emmm bueno no me vayan a matar!!! Tengo que admitirlo me esforcé para que la pelea de Kakashi y Kouga quedara decente se que pudo haber quedado mejor pero ya tenía la presión de los 45-días-sin-actualizar y quería hacerlo rápido, además tuve como un pequeño bloqueo (no sabia que hacer!!!) y para rematar estoy enferma :S la verdad ni me quería mover de la cama. No seré muy buena escribiendo batallas pero hey así soy yo xD.**

**Flashes, flashes, flashes, flash backs por aquí flash backs por aya xD muchos muchos, bueno los necesitaba para aclarar algunas cosas, espero que no se hayan fastidiado de tanto verlos :S, la enfermedad de Sakura empieza ha empeorar ufff y no es un virus común pero eso se aclarara en el próximo capitulo, una aclaratoria para quienes no sepan Tenzo es Yamato, Yamato es un nombre falso por el que lo conocen algunas personas… ehh lo puse así por que al principio se me había olvidado ponerle Tenzo xD ops ó.ò , en este fic solo algunos los conocen por su verdadero nombre :D **

**Tratare de hacer esta nota corta el capitulo esta ya largísimo, un saludo muy especial para todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews :D **

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Hatake-Haruno Kozumy**

**Ellistriel**

**Derra**

**dielprpa****  
**

**diego-.-kun**

**Muren**

**Sakuyah**

**gabuchilovemanga**

**Arashi Shinomori**

**Kendrix Princess**

**sakura hidaka**

**Pazhii**

**Hel Hakala**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y recuerden que las quejas también son bien recibidas ;)**

**-¿Podrá Sakura llegar a tiempo al hospital y encontrar la forma de curarse¿Encontrara Sasuke a Kakashi¿Cómo aran Naruto y Shikamaru para proteger a Sakura de 20 hombres¿Realmente Kogoro esta frente a ellos¿Qué tan fuerte será¿Quién se llevo a Kouga¿ será Kouga de esos maniacos que dejan notitas en todas partes¿Sobrevivirá Kakashi a ese fulminante ataque? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa" **_**Cap 33 El despertar de una pesadilla-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	33. Despertar de una pesadilla

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

**_Reviews anonimos activados a partir de hoy_**

* * *

_**Cap. 33 Despertar de una pesadilla**_

En medio del bosque se vivía un infierno, remolinos de llamas por todas partes, árboles enteros comenzaban a arder derribándose estrepitosamente, los animales huían despavoridos del terrible incendio, las inmensas nubes de humo sofocaban el aire, contaminándolo y haciéndolo irrespirable. En el medio de aquel infierno de podían ver tres figuras humanas, una de ellas en el ojo de la tormenta, solo se podía ver de ella su silueta en el suelo. Las otras dos se encontraban a las ramas de un alto árbol que aun no había sido consumido por el fuego.

Una mujer vestida de negro de cabello corto color castaño, con una mascara de tela negra para protegerse del toxico aire, traía consigo a un joven de pelo marrón oscuro un poco más largo que yacía inconsciente con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo.

La joven y delgada ninja miraba con nostalgia a su compañero en brazos, luego miro el núcleo del incendio y justo antes de que las llamas empezaran a quemar el árbol donde estaban y se preparara para saltar, el joven Kouga le hablo.

-Espera... Nami...- hablo con dificultad.

-Kouga...- Susurro con nostalgia

-Lle...vame a...bajo-

-¿Qué? Tenemos que salir de aquí todo esto será solo cenizas en unos instantes-

-No importa... tengo... que... decirle cof...cof...-

-Kouga...- La mujer asintió y con el brazo de él rodeando sus hombros logro llegar hasta abajo lo mas cerca posible del centro sin quemarse usando un jutsu de viento y despejando el camino por donde pasaba.

Kouga alzo la cabeza mirando al centro –Prometí... decirte en tu lecho de cof...cof... muerte...-

-Kouga, no tiene sentido no puede oírte- trato de razonarle.

-No importa... peleo valientemente y una promesa es una promesa...-

Después de unos segundos de reflexión asintió -Entiendo...- dicho esto se callo para esperar a que el dijera lo que tuviera para decir

-Para salvar a... la chica... deben... cof... cof...deben suministrarle un suero especial...la formula... esta en el papel... (Tomo aire) y...hacer una operación con láser en la caja toráxica... cof...cof... el virus se hospeda en la caja toráxica... deben hacerlo... cof... antes de que crezca demasiado y ella...mue...cof...cof...cof-

-¡Kouga!- llamo la joven desesperadamente para hacerlo reaccionar mientras lo movía un poco.

Del otro extremo del núcleo del incendio, evadiendo ágilmente algunas llamas y escombros ardiendo, un joven ninja con capucha azul logro llegar a uno de los árboles más altos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué habían estado haciendo para provocar tal incendio y tal rebeldía por parte del fuego? Busco desesperadamente con la mirada a su sensei pero no lo encontró, por el contrario vio muy cerca de donde parecía salir todo ese fuego a Kouga y a otra persona que no pudo distinguir muy bien por las brazas que flotaban en el aire y le hacían arder la vista obligándolo a mantener su antebrazo frente a su cara, tampoco podía escuchar lo que decía, pero prefirió quedarse escondido para luego ir a buscar el cuerpo de Kakashi, pues, estaba seguro de que no era posible que hubiese sobrevivido a semejante ataque, mucho menos si estaba en el centro de todo eso.

-Solo le quedan 2 días ...cof...Nami- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente ahora si permanentemente.

Un terrible sonido, parecido a un rugido salio dentro de las llamas, Nami lo percibió como peligro, el ataque de Kouga estaba apunto de llegar a su punto máximo para luego desaparecer, tenia que salir de allí en ese instante. Agarro fuertemente a Kouga y salio del incendio saltando justo a tiempo.

Al ver esto Sasuke se dispuso a entrar, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el papel que estaba clavado a un árbol con un kunai y luego avanzar con dificultad al centro del incendio – ¡Kakashi!- grito para llamarlo, pero inmediatamente después tuvo que cubrirse, porque del centro salio una enorme explosión que se escucho en el bosque entero llevándose todo a su paso. Nubes de incandescente vapor y escombros fueron lanzados en todas direcciones, Sasuke se vio obligado a utilizar un jutsu de teletransportación para no morir calcinado.

-¡Maldición!- Grito antes de teletransportarse cayendo luego al suelo en un área más segura pero cercana al incendio –Maldito seas Kouga- se expreso con pura frustración respirando anormalmente.

-Es imposible que aya sobrevivido a eso... Kakashi...-

**Flash back**

-No me evadas… no ibas tras ningún espía… ibas tras un pez mucho mas grande-

-¿Ah que te refieres?-

Sasuke saco de su bolsillo una carta arrugada y se la tiro a Kakashi.

-"Te espero cerca del río y procura venir solo o no querrás que tu pequeña flor de cerezo empeore y marchite" leí toda la carta pero ese par de líneas finales fueron las que más me llamaron la atención, además de la hora y las coordenadas impuestas-

Kakashi guardo la carta en un bolsillo y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke?-

-¿Harás lo que ellos digan?- Le reprendió.

-Sasuke… No te metas en esto… Kouga solo quiere vengarse de mí y no permitiré que involucre lo más preciado en mi vida por su enfermiza venganza-

-¿No lo permitirás o es que tu también quieres vengarte? Ambos sabemos que Sakura no se enfermo por casualidad-

-Admito que quiero romperle un par de huesos por haberse metido con Sakura y tengo que ir a buscar la manera de curarla, pero no esperes a que envié a los ANBU a matarlo según los datos que me dio, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo y que tengo que hacer solo, no quiero involucrar a nadie mas ni arriesgarme a que no me diga como salvar a Sakura-

-Terco… Kakashi vine para advertirte a lo que te estas enfrentando-

-Se a lo que me estoy enfrentando-

-Ambos sabemos que los ANBU son también una tentativa, una ayuda mas bien para ti, Tsunade sabe que tan fuerte es Kouga si no, no hubiera echo eso, ella esta previendo algo-

-¿Lo sabe?- hablo haciéndose el ingenuo con su típico tono de voz y manos en los bolsillos

-Yo mismo estuve recaudando información acerca de él por un año Kakashi-

-Ya te dije que se a lo que me enfrento-

-No lo digo por ti- Sasuke volteo su rostro a lo que Kakashi le imito y ambos se encontraron viendo a Sakura desarmar la tienda de campaña naranja -lo digo por ella, no seas egoísta, ¿sabes lo que pasara si algo te sucediera?-

-Estoy conciente-

-Hmp -

-Sasuke créeme estoy muy conciente… por eso quiero pedirte un favor-

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja y escucho con atención.

-Quiero que por favor la protejas, protege a tu compañera de equipo, protege a mi pequeña Sakura y cuídala mucho, si algo llegara a pasarme, te pido que hagas por todos los medios que me olvide, no soportaría su sufrimiento. De unos años para acá me he dado cuenta de la importancia que tienen esos expresivos ojos turquesas para mi, y el efecto de sus lagrimas derramarse frente a los míos, principalmente por esa razón me di cuenta ya muy tarde de lo muy enamorado que estaba y de la debilidad que eso representaba, desde entonces he deseado simplemente hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo… solo por esa… bella sonrisa suya… que aun no se que tipo de hechizo extraño causo en mi para desarmarme de esa forma, pero soy capaz de todo, si yo no pudiese continuar con esa misión (tomo aire)... Sasuke espero tu si puedas-

-Hmp- Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente –Ya empiezas a hablar como un viejo moribundo… se que no tengo oportunidad con Sakura mientras tu cabeza este metida en sus pensamientos pero igual la cuidaría con mi vida, y no es que me halle desesperado ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas formas vivo o muerto no esperes que si ella venga a mis brazos para buscar apoyo yo la suelte…-

-¿Es eso una amenaza?-

-Es mas un "Deja de hablar como si fueras a morir mañana y termina rápido con esto si no quieres perderla"-

-Cielos Sasuke, gracias sabia que podía contar contigo ¬¬- Respondió Kakashi sarcásticamente. –Ahora tengo que darme prisa, ya es la hora indicada-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se levanto pesadamente aun sin normalizar su respiración y busco dentro de su semi quemada capucha azul, sacando de un bolsillo el papel que rescato verificando que estuviera bien.

-Sakura...-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Ahg!-

Fue estampada contra un árbol.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Grito Naruto mientras terminaba de golpear a su oponente

-¿Estas bien?- Igualmente le grito Shikamaru mientras dejaba fuera de combate a otro mas.

-Cof...cof...- Sakura se levantaba limpiándose la sangre de la boca con una mano –Estoy bien-

Con un golpe y una patada dejo en el piso al hombre que la había golpeado.

Si bien estaba mintiendo, lo último que se sentía era bien, estaba preocupada, enferma, débil y de muy mal humor. Los 20 hombres los habían emboscado y su líder desgraciadamente era muy poderoso.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!- 50 copias de Naruto aparecieron, pero estos tipos eran fuertes y podían pelear fácilmente contra los clones de sombra.

-Sakura no sigas esforzándote- Grito Shikamaru en medio de un combate.

-Si no te has dado cuenta...- Sakura le dio un puñetazo al piso desquebrajándolo y ayudando a debilitar a algunos enemigos, eliminando a unos cuantos kage bushin de Naruto en el proceso -...No puedo sentarme precisamente a tomar el sol- le contesto respirando entrecortadamente.

En ese momento tenia fiebre y un terrible dolor de cabeza pero no podía permitirse dejarle todo el trabajo a sus compañeros de equipo, solo esperaba esperanzada que llegaran Sasuke y Kakashi en cualquier momento para ayudarlos.

-"_Kakashi ¿Dónde estas?"-_

-¡Cuidado!- grito Naruto, muy tarde Sakura se dio cuenta de que Kogoro se venia sobre ella, la tomo por un brazo y lo paso por su espalda.

-Así que tú eres la amiga de Hatake ¿no? Hmp... Creo que me divertiré contigo- Le dijo con voz ronca mientras le hacia presión en el brazo.

-¡Ahg!- gimió de dolor, le dio un codazo liberándose y luego de voltearse un certero puñetazo en la cara que lo mando varios metros atrás.

-¡No la toques Imbecil!- Era Naruto quien hablaba pero los numerosos guardias le estaban dando dificultades para acercarse a ellos.

Meshimi se levanto del suelo y saco de su bastón un sable, aprovecho el momento vulnerable de Sakura para zarparle un golpe.

Shikamaru enseguida empezo a utilizar su jutsu de control de sombra para detenerlo antes del golpe, pero algo le decía que no lo lograría a tiempo.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!-

Kogoro retrocedió por el fuego en su cara, Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas, su vista empezó a volverse nublosa, no podría aguantar mucho mas, vio una figura parada de espaldas frente a ella.

_-"¿Kakashi?"-_

-¡Sasuke ya era hora de que llegaras!- lo llamo Naruto

-_"No es él"- _pensó con desanimo mientras la imagen borrosa de Kakashi que tenia en su mente se desvanecía para revelar a un Sasuke frente a ella.

Los miembros del Shinzensumi comenzaban a volverse escasos y los Kage bushin de Naruto les estaban dando los golpes finales.

-¿Hey Sakura estas bien?- La llamo Sasuke quien estaba parado delante de ella en posición de defensa pero dándole la espalda en caso de que tuviera que protegerla de Kogoro.

-No- alcanzo a responderle mientras jadeaba.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo Kogoro y el susodicho lo miro de frente sin bajar la guardia dispuesto a defender a Sakura –Tenia ganas de conocerte- envaino el sable nuevamente pero sin mas se detuvo.

-Yo me encargo- Anuncio Shikamaru quien lo controlaba con su sombra haciendo a Sasuke tranquilizarse un poco.

Naruto se acerco a Sakura para ayudarla arrodillándose a su lado pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Sakura-chan... Sasuke ¿Dónde esta Kakashi sensei?- pregunto al moreno que permanecía de pie y espaldas hacia ellos.

No hubo respuesta Sasuke solo bajo la cabeza

-¿Eh? ...¡Sasuke te he hecho una pregunta!- Le grito esta vez temiéndose lo peor. –...¡Teme!-

-¡YA CALLATE NARUTO!- Lo interrumpió y volvió a bajar la cabeza lentamente haciendo presión en sus dientes y cerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido como señal de rabia.

_-"¿Que?"-_ Pensó Sakura, Naruto inconscientemente acerco más a Sakura contra él. La cara del rubio irradiaba sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo, junto con un enorme sentimiento de incredulidad, no dejaba de ver la espalda de Sasuke.

Todos se quedaron callados en ese momento

-No...No puedo creerlo- Dijo el joven Nara sudando frío completamente perplejo y paralizado –¿Kakashi-san...esta?-

Se escucho una sombría risa frente a él ¿hug?

–Parece ser que mi desobediente hijastro lo mato después de todo...-

Shikamaru tuvo deshacer su jutsu de sombra rápidamente al ver que Naruto iba a golpear a Kogoro, lo golpeo con un aura naranja sobre su puño muy extraña el cual cayo al suelo antes de terminar siquiera la oración. Fue tan rápido que casi no lo vio venir.

-Maldito...- murmuro Naruto en un tono de voz irregular casi como un gruñido mirando a Kogoro en el suelo, su cara tenía las facciones del kyubi más definidas, los ojos rojos permanecían con el seño fruncido y sus colmillos se hicieron mas notorios mientras se constreñían sus dientes, y respiraba bocanadas de aire como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarse.

Sakura solo permanecía mirando hacia el vació, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente pero esta vez por las lagrimas, empezó a temblar pero Shikamaru fue a ayudarla rápidamente aguantándola y al igual que como Naruto antes arrodillándose a su lado.

Sasuke recién iba a caminar hacia Kogoro cuando...

-¿Dónde…?- Logro decir. Se lanzo a los pies de Sasuke sujetándolo por los ruedos de su pantalón con ambos brazos mirando aun al suelo.

Sasuke detuvo su paso sin mirar atrás.

-Oye con calma Sakura- le dijo Shikamaru detrás de ella colocando las manos en su espalda.

-¿Dónde…esta….?- volvió a decir con un poco de esfuerzo sin lograr terminar la frase respirando aprisa. Empezó a marearse, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar en ese instante.

-¿Perdón?- Shikamaru no lograba entender lo que decía la pelirosa.

-¿¡Dónde esta mi Kakashi!?- Rompió el llanto -¡¿DONDE ESTA MI KAKASHI?! ¡¡SASUKE!!-

Sasuke tenía la mirada ensombrecida, ninguna expresión más que seriedad dominaba su rostro.

Shikamaru la tuvo que ayudar para que mantuviera el equilibrio después de ese grito agudo y desesperado pues se soltó del pantalón de Sasuke y este dio un paso antes de voltearse y mirarla con profundo dolor.

Allí estaba ella con los puños apoyados en el suelo y sus ojos completamente abiertos. Secos y vacíos pues las lagrimas se negaban a salir después de las dos primeras que quedaron en su pantalón.

-Kakashi esta muerto...Sakura- le dijo secamente. Lo sabia, sabia que ella seria la que más sufriría, sabia que esto pasaría...

-_"Kakashi-sensei"-_ pensó Naruto conteniendo la respiración y el recuerdo de su imagen le vino a la mente.

-No...- respondió ella

-Sakura escucha-

-¿Dónde esta?...-

-Yo lo vi Sakura, lo vi... esta muerto- esta vez alzo un poco mas la voz

-No...No...No...No NO QUIERO OIRTE SASUKE ¡NO QUIERO! NO EL NO PUEDE- grito aun viendo al suelo pero esta vez derramando lagrimas y lagrimas sin cesar. –Estar...- ni siquiera podía terminar de decirlo.

Detrás de ellos se escucho un rugido, todos voltearon a ver. Naruto estaba de pie frente a Kogoro con el aura del kyubi rodeándolo, cuatro colas y las facciones en su rostro determinaban que se había transformado en una versión miniatura del Kyubi. La reacción desesperada de Sakura y la noticia de su sensei muerto, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Dos guardias más de Kogoro aparecieron llevándoselo ágilmente y saltando por las ramas lo más rápido que les permitían sus pies. Los demás que empezaron a retomar la conciencia también huyeron.

-Oh no esto es malo... Naruto- Dijo Shikamaru

La atmósfera ligándose con el chakra del biju de nueve colas se empezó a notar rápidamente, el viento se hizo presente soplando fuertemente dificultando la comunicación por los diversos estruendos.

-Sasuke... hay que salir de aquí- grito Shikamaru tapándose la cara para evitar los diversos proyectiles que eran lanzados por el viento.

-NO tenemos que detener a Naruto- Le respondió igualmente cubriéndose.

-¡Sensei...!- gruño Naruto a todo pulmón creando a su vez una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a todos los presentes y hacer huir a los animales.

Las colas de Naruto comenzaron a alargarse hasta dejarlo irreconocible, fuera de control empezaron desplegarse por todas partes sin dejar de moverse.

Un enorme, inentendible e impotente gruñido fue lanzado del interior de la garganta de la criatura que supuestamente debía ser Naruto.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Shikamaru poniéndose como pudo de pie, ya el viento era insoportable - Esto se esta poniendo feo ¡Hay que irnos! -

Sakura permanecía inmóvil arrodillada mirando al suelo, no se había movido siquiera.

Como látigos las colas de Naruto empezaron a dejar rasguños profundos en los árboles que azotaban por accidente y en general a golpear sin piedad con fuerza y velocidad increíble todo lo que estuviese a su paso causándole graves daños o destruyéndolo, convirtiendo así la posición y el área donde estaban en extremo peligrosas.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Shikamaru saltando igual que Sasuke

-Kakashi...- susurro aun mirando al suelo ignorando a sus compañeros

-¡SAKURA QUITATE DE AHÍ!- grito Sasuke ninguno de los dos pensó que ella fuera a quedarse inmóvil en ese momento. **-¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!-**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oscuridad.

Todo lo que vio a continuación fue oscuridad acompañada de un insoportable silencio.

No tenia idea de donde estaba.

Oyó un goteo de alguna parte

¿Qué paso con Naruto convertido en Kyubi?

(Goteo)

¿Qué paso con Sasuke y Shikamaru?

(Goteo)

¿Dónde estaba el bosque?

(Goteo)

¿Dónde estaba ella misma?

(Goteo)

-_Kakashi-_

¿Por qué no veía nada?

Seguía en la misma posición estaba arrodillada, pero no podía ver el suelo, todo era negro, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía sentir sus extremidades, podía verlas con un brillo extraño, era lo único que podía ver en ese lugar. No sentía ninguna dolencia, ni dolor de cabeza, ni fiebre ni tos. Incluso su ropa no tenía evidencias de haber sido usada en un combate, no había rastros de sangre ni de tierra, estaba ¿limpia?

-_Kakashi-_

(Goteo)

¿Qué era ese ruido?

¿Lagrimas?

_-¡Kakashi!- _Lo llamaba desesperadamente pero parecía que la voz no salía de su boca y eso la desesperaba.

-_Dime que estas vivo maldita sea- _dijo trato de decirlo con voz fuerte pero fallo, se volvió quebradiza antes de terminar la frase.Empezó a llorar.

Entonces escucho un sollozo ajeno.

¿Quién llora?

(Goteo)

Al fin vio algo.

Era una niña

Una niña pequeña de aproximadamente tres años, al igual que ella también tenia un muy tenue y extraño brillo que la envolvía, estaba sollozando, tenia el pelo rosado, un pequeño vestido blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Estaba sola, sola en toda esa oscuridad.

_-¿Soy yo?-_

Comenzó a caminar hasta ella. El goteo eran las lágrimas de la pequeña al tocar y perderse en el piso, como si este también fuera de agua se veía por instantes las pequeñas ondas que dejaban en el oscuro firmamento, pero era extraño porque lo sentía solidó.

Solidó, frío y negro...

-_Hey_ – coloco una mano en su hombro

La niña la sintió de inmediato y alzo su vista para ver quien la llamaba, sus ojos turquesas cristalizados y temerosos la vieron directamente mientras se los frotaba sin parar de sollozar.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Sakura responde!- grito Sasuke

-No tiene caso Sasuke, esta inconsciente-

Naruto volvió a emitir un gruñido y salio corriendo en cuatro patas en dirección a donde los guardias se habían llevado a Meshimi.

Sasuke corrió también detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?-

-Hay que detenerlo antes de que algo peor pase- le respondió

-Pero ¿Y ella?-

-Este escándalo se escucho mínimo en todo el bosque, los ANBU no deben tardar en venir, ellos se encargaran de Sakura, no podemos perderle la pista a Naruto- Dicho esto Sasuke se fue.

-¡Oye, Oye! Ahhh que problema- Tras decir esto acomodo a Sakura al pie de un árbol quien tenia un poco de sangre en su sien izquierda y se fue en seguida a seguir a Sasuke, -"_Sasuke tiene razón, lo mejor será detener a Naruto antes de que se salga completamente de control el zorro de nueve colas"_- mientras saltaba de rama en rama inicio una conversación por su radio –Chouji ¿me copias?-

-_Fuerte y claro Shikamaru ¿que rayos fue eso?-_

Naruto esta fuera de control-

-_¿Qué? Yamato-taichou y los equipos ANBU ya estamos en camino hacia aya-_

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, Chouji escucha bien lo que voy a decirte-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-_No te vayas-_

Pero la niña no hizo caso.

Salio corriendo tan rápido como podía. Sakura no podía dejarla ir y corrió también detrás de ella.

A medida que corría la oscuridad se fue disipando dejando ver un bosque. Era un bosque como en el que estaba anteriormente. Pero en este se respiraba una atmósfera diferente, fresca, a flores, como el Azahar, el olor al pasto húmedo, y el olor del bosque a primera hora de la mañana. Pero no se oía nada, todo estaba tan calmado y pacifico. Desde las copas de los frondosos y robustos árboles se filtraban pequeños, tenues y juguetones rayos de luz, que iluminaban todo de una manera muy agradable, todo tenía un aura especial. Se sentía muy extraño, era una atmósfera casi irreal como celestial. Como la sensación de un vago recuerdo escondido en la última parte del subconsciente.

Sentía que había estado allí antes.

Perdió de vista a la niña y se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, analizar el entorno y recomenzar su búsqueda. Lentamente se estaba olvidando de todo lo que sucedió hace instantes, lo único que tenia en mente era hablar con la pequeña que tan familiar se le hacia.

(Sollozo) _–Mamá, papá- _oyó, parecía que la niña buscara a sus padres.

Sakura escucho un sollozo y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, hasta que el ruido se hizo más fuerte. Detrás de un arbusto estaba la pequeña llorando nuevamente.

_-Hola, no voy a hacerte daño solo quie... ¡Espera no corras!-_ Sakura tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, era muy rápida para su edad.

_-¿Qué es este lugar?-_ No pudo evitar preguntarse mientras corría

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En otra parte del bosque, todo eran cenizas y escombros, era un paisaje terriblemente triste y fúnebre, todo era gris, todo era un mar de hollín y desolación, no se oía ni veía rastro alguno de seres vivos, todos habían huido del imparable fuego, abandonado sus hogares y separándose de sus parientes y los que no...

Todavía se podían ver los cadáveres frescos de algunos animales en el suelo, cubiertos de manchas negras, quemaduras y tierra.

El río no detuvo su cause pero aclamaba que este era el atardecer mas frío y sombrío que se haya visto en el bosque. Los árboles moribundos, secos y rotos, y la lluvia de cenizas que aun no para de caer lo confirmaban.

Así de grande era el poder destructivo del fuego. Una calida y ligera brisa atravesó el lugar levantando el polvo que dejo atrás la muerte en su visita.

-Cof...Cof...Cof-

Entre las cenizas se oyó una tos ceca.

Increíblemente un sobreviviente.

La tos se intensifico hasta que el sobreviviente aya donde las marcas en el suelo sugerían que había empezado todo, justo en medio del relativamente gran cráter, despertó de golpe pero tosiendo de igual forma.

Se encontraba boca abajo, su uniforme de Jounin manchado de negro por el hollín y algunas quemaduras y su pelo plateado sucio y opaco por el polvo, extrañamente estaban húmedos en algunas partes.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a respirar bocanadas de aire con mucha dificultad, puso una mano en su estomago tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido.

**Flash back**

-"_Tengo que… levantarme…Sakura…"-_

Otro aro de fuego envolvió a lo envolvió y de este se extendió un dragón… un dragón de fuego gigante que lo tenía acorralado con su cola.

-_Sakura No voy a rendirme-_

Cerró sus ojos tratando concentrarse y coloco la palma de su mano en la tierra.

-Esto… Es… por… Oshinaro… - escucho.

La cantidad de chakra que se movilizaba bajo tierra era tan grande que la pudo sentir intensamente de inmediato.

Con la palma de su mano que estaba en la tierra, se concentro para sacar todo lo posible de chakra que pudiera.

A pesar de no poder copiar ese jutsu, pudo verlo todo con el sharingan:

Kouga para formar el dragón necesitaba una cantidad de chakra inmensamente grande que sabia después de todo ese encuentro el mismo no poseía, lo que hizo Kouga fue un sello que permitió liberar las corrientes de chakra del suelo, de esta manera recibiría la energía del mismo suelo, esto representaría un problema, pues las cantidades de chakra serian gigantes y si no las liberaba inmediatamente mientras las recibía podría morir, luego mientras esta recorría su cuerpo en busca de una salida, la convirtió en chakra de tipo fuego, gracias a su barrera de sangre y solo tuvo que drenarla con los sellos correctos para formar el dragón. Pero en sí, este jutsu era realmente muy peligroso, podría dejarlo en coma durante muchos días, además de las quemaduras que le ocasionaría estar tan cerca del fuego. Un día de estos su cuerpo simplemente no lo resistirá y moriría. Como una tubería pequeña expuesta a grandes cantidades de agua bajo mucha presión. Como en un barco que se hunde.

Lo que hizo Kakashi fue interceptar una de estas corrientes que fueron liberadas y simplemente absorber el chakra que necesitaba.

El dragón emitió un enorme rugido, abrió su boca y embistió contra el inevitablemente.

Antes del golpe tenia suficiente chakra en su reserva para hacer un jutsu poderoso, pero ninguno de sus jutsus podría contra algo así. Por eso utilizo uno de tierra enterrándose a si mismo debajo del suelo y luego utilizo todo el chakra que tenia para hacer un jutsu extra-resistente...

-Prisión de hielo-

Congelándose a si mismo...

**Fin del flash Back**

Había funcionado, sobrevivió. Apenas. Y seriamente lesionado. ¡Pero por Kami-sama estaba vivo!

-Cof...cof... Saku...cof...cof-

Sin duda alguna necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarse incluso ahora estaba muy débil y vulnerable.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Yamato-taichou- Llamó un ANBU

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos estamos aproximando a las coordenadas indicadas-

-Bien-

Chouji, Tenzo y el equipo ANBU del cual solo se habían dado un par de bajas, saltaban a toda velocidad al sitio preciso que Shikamaru le había indicado a Chouji por radio.

-Espero que Sakura este bien- Dijo Chouji

-Yo también-

Antes de llegar a la zona donde hace poco tiempo se había salido de control Naruto y se había librado una batalla con Meshimi Kogoro, el capitán Tenzo recibió una transmisión de radio por parte del ANBU al que envió por el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-_Señor, no esta aquí, claramente están los restos de la batalla, pero si no fue calcinado completamente por el fuego no tengo idea de donde esta, ahora estoy regresando-_

-¿Qué dices Toguro?- Hablo claramente sorprendido Tenzo -¿Buscaste bien?-

_-Si señor en todo el perímetro afectado-_

-¡Yamato-taichou!- Grito Chouji desde el sitio donde transmitió por ultima vez Shikamaru.

Tenzo cerró su comunicación -¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Sakura?-

-Bueno...-

Los ANBU tenían el perímetro rodeado pero...

-Sakura no esta -

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No esta... Shikamaru dijo que la había dejado bajo un árbol pero no esta-

-Chouji ¿Estas seguro de que estas son las coordenadas?-

-Seguro señor-

Tenzo se llevo una mano a la frente –Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo con desgana

-¿Esta bien Taichou? ¡Taichou!-

Tenzo se dio cuenta de algo de golpe -¡TSK!- Maldijo en voz alta mientras se desplazaba por las ramas dejando atrás a su equipo -_... Sakura por favor no cometas una locura" _Sepárense y búsquenla- transmitió por su radio.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Saku...cof...cof-

Kakashi se desplazaba a paso lento por el bosque sujetando su brazo derecho que sufrió quemaduras durante el encuentro. Estaba muy débil con la mayoría de sus músculos entumidos pero solo tenia algo en mente.

-Sakura... -

Si algo era seguro era que sus pulmones estaban llenos de humo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo su voluntad estaba por todo lo alto, no descansaría hasta hacerle llegar a alguien de confianza la información de cómo curar a Sakura de su enfermedad que escucho claramente cuando Kouga se lo dijo.

Esa.

Esa razón era lo que lo mantenía en pie, por esa razón decidió vivir, no se iría de este mundo sin cerciorarse que su pequeño botón de cerezo estaría perfectamente sin él. No moriría sin saber que Sakura estaba bien y saludable sin ningún tipo de problema.

Con esa dulce mirada suya que lo desmoronaba por dentro él podría irse feliz.

Pero si tenía una razón para vivir...

Esa...

...Se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

Y por ella caminaba ahora mismo sin rumbo fijo por el bosque a medida que comenzaba a ponerse el sol con un nivel de chakra tan débil que ni un pájaro podría percibirlo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura seguía corriendo por aquel lugar desconocido, y extrañamente conocido a la vez. Todo le era tan familiar aunque no pudiera recordar de donde.

De hecho ya no podía recordar casi nada. Ni siquiera que hacia antes de llegar allí o como llego. Antes de la pequeña llorando solo había oscuridad, lágrimas y dolor en su pecho.

Y no estaba segura si realmente quería recordar la razón de todo ese dolor.

Solo quería encontrar a la pequeña.

Podía escuchar sus pasos cerca así que se encamino ha esa dirección.

Nuevos sollozos inundaron sus oídos. Estaba cerca podía sentirla.

El llanto ceso.

Se detuvo de repente y miro hacia la izquierda, corrió hasta un arbusto y al atravesarlo, pasó al lado de un árbol escondiéndose un poco detrás de el, encontrándose con un claro dentro del bosque bien iluminado. Allí pudo ver a la pequeña que ya no lloraba, ni estaba sola. La escena la asusto mucho pero por alguna razón no podía moverse.

Allí en medio del claro estaba la niña que un poco asustada pero mas calmada, y delante suyo un hombre o al menos eso se distinguía por sus facciones físicas y su altura pues estaba vestido extrañamente con un pantalón negro, un chaleco plateado, sus brazos cubiertos por unos guantes negros con garras y una armadura; pudo ver en su brazo una venda con algo de sangre marcada como si tuviera una herida recién hecha allí, y una mascara con los rasgos faciales de un perro cubría completamente su cara, dejando a la vista únicamente su pelo plateado y alborotado.

Parecía que estuviesen hablando...

Sakura comenzó a sentir que su vista le fallaba pero se negaba a voltear o a cerrar los ojos. Vio como el sujeto de cunclillas acaricio la cabeza de la niña tiernamente y le entrego algo como una flor.

-_No llores... mira...-_ Le entrego la flor- _los cerezos ya están comenzando a florecer-_

La niña le sonrió aceptando la flor –_Es muy bonita_-

-_Como tu..._- le dijo y la pequeña se sonrojo de escuchar esto

_-¿Crees que soy bonita?-_

El sujeto asintió –_Y las niñas bonitas no deberían llorar_- Finalizo con una mano en su hombro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que estaba viendo? ¿Por qué esas imágenes se les hacían tan familiares? En seguida Sakura sucumbió en un profundo dolor de cabeza, todavía sin poderse mover, pero gracias a Dios parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_-¿Por qué llevas esa mascara tan graciosa?-_

_-Para que no me vean la cara- _respondió

_-¿Tan fea la traes?-_

El sujeto rió –_No se tu dime-_ le dijo después de colocar la flor de cerezo entre su cabello y oreja.

Miles de pétalos de flor de cerezo comenzaron a caer, de repente todos los árboles que estaban a su alrededor eran cerezos floreciendo, las flores de Sakura caían de todas partes. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se percatase del extraño fenómeno. La niña rió y le quito la mascara con delicadeza.

Sakura entonces abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el rostro del sujeto, extrañamente lo reconoció, y como si sus labios tuvieran vida propia pronuncio su nombre.

-¿Ka...Ka...Kakashi...?- No pudo mas con su cabeza tuvo que agachar la mirada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la memoria que había perdido en ese corto lapso de tiempo... estaba volviendo. imágenes de ese desconocido invadieron su mente.

De tres niños reprendiéndole cosas, de él frente algo parecido a una piedra, de él en un salón de clases, en una batalla, protegiéndola de algo, caminado frente a ella, leyendo un libro de tapa naranja, durmiendo bajo un árbol... abrazándola... besándola y la ultima, la mas larga y mas impactante de todas: él debajo de un árbol observándola sonriendo bajo su mascara y alzando la mano como señal de saludo con una mueca de felicidad tan pacifica...

_-Nas Sakura-_

_-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei –_

Por un momento todo fue oscuridad de nuevo.

(Goteo)

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro con vista borrosa alrededor, se encontró con el sujeto solo, la niña ya no estaba, pero esta vez el sujeto caminaba herido, sosteniendo su brazo derecho, casi arrastrándose pues caminaba muy lento y con respiración agitada. Estaba débil, débil y herido caminando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. Vio como un déjà vu lo que pasaría después.

_El se caería y moriría rodeado de su propia sangre, ella miraría aquel cuerpo inerte en el suelo, su mundo comenzaría a desvanecerse dejándola arrodillada en una vacía oscuridad y el cielo se desquebrajaría en partes que se partirían al tocar el piso en mil pedazos esparciéndose por todo el aire. Vería su reflejo en los pedazos que caían como espejos antes de quebrarse. Sus lágrimas se mezclarían con la roja sangre en el suelo, lloraría sin poder controlarse_, _sin poder creer que eso estuviese pasando y se lamentaría por no haberlo podido evitar._

Pero esta vez no lo permitiría, por que todo eso era solo una pesadilla. Una de la que iba a despertar.

El sujeto se detuvo, parecía que iba a caerse.

-Kakashi...- volvió a decir pero esta vez con seguridad en su voz, seguridad de que lo conocía, seguridad de que lo _amaba._ Podría decir que sus músculos se movieron solos pues al susurrar de nuevo su nombre habiéndolo reconocido, el hombre descansaba ya en sus brazos. Ambos estaban en el suelo pero por lo menos ella lo había logrado atrapar.

Sakura parpadeo.

Todo rastro de aquel bosque fantástico había desaparecido, ciertamente se encontraba en un bosque, pero casi oscurecía, ahora si podía escuchar al ruido de los animales y el soplar del viento, ya nada tenia un aura de luz especial. Había vuelto a la realidad.

Había despertado.

El sujeto que tenia en brazos, Kakashi, era el mismo, solo que vestido diferente. Cerró los ojos. Acaricio su pelo y beso su cabeza, lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos mientras él descansaba en su pecho.

-Kakashi...Kakashi... creí que habías muerto...- Dijo abrazándolo un poco mas.

-Yo... también- Como pudo él también le correspondió el abrazo aspirando con tranquilidad el olor característico de ella que tanto le gustaba –Sakura... estas ardiendo en fiebre... Cof...cof-

-Shhh... No hables, no hables, por Dios estas vivo, pero estas tan herido ¿Quién te hizo esto? Déjame curarte- Lo separo un poco y comenzó acumular chakra en sus manos curando así algunos moretones, y raspones, luego bajo su mascara para verle la cara, el parecía un poco atontado como si se estuviera por caer del sueño –Lo siento, lo siento no puedo sanar las quemaduras sin limpiarlas antes, oh Kakashi lo siento tanto –Dijo entre lagrimas, volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus manos le sujetaban por la cabeza y espalda - Nunca debí haber dicho lo que dije soy una tonta por no confiar plenamente en ti, me arrepiento, fue mi culpa que peleáramos, por favor perdóname...-

–Deja de disculparte...- trato de interrumpirla

Ella volvió a darle la cara -Pero, no debí dudar, no debí reprocharte nada, Kakashi tu lo eres todo para mi, Dios Santo te amo tanto... (Lo abrazo nuevamente) gracias al cielo estas vivo, no se que hubiera hecho si en realidad estuvieses muerto... si no hubiera sido tan infantil, si hubiera hecho lo que dijiste... si...-

-No...No...No...No- Dijo él mientras hablaba interrumpiéndola y haciendo por fin que se callara. -Sakura...- La miro a los ojos y coloco una mano en su mejilla para limpiarle un poco las lagrimas, mano que ella intercepto de inmediato con las suyas y luego cerro los ojos y volvió a hablarle –De verdad lo sien...-

- Cásate conmigo-

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato atónita ante la interrupción.

-¿Qu...Qué?- preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Cásate conmigo Sakura... Cof...Cof... se mi esposa...-

Sakura solamente se quedo inmóvil mirándolo con la boca abierta, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso por un instante se pregunto si aun estaría soñando.

-Se que... cof cof... no tengo un anillo de compromiso pero... Hug- no pudo seguir hablando por el fuerte abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire y luego un rápido dulce beso en la boca que suavemente comenzó a corresponder cerrando los ojos.

-¡Claro que me casare contigo Kakashi...! me casaría seis veces contigo si, seis veces me lo pidieras...- Dijo entre nuevas lágrimas de felicidad.

Kakashi sonrió feliz

-¿Pero por que me lo pides ahora?-

-Porque...- Se separo un poco de ella –Hoy entendí que eres la razón por la que vivo, lo que mas amo y quien mas me ama, eres la persona que mas llena de felicidad mi día tan solo con su risa y la verdad no creo volver a encontrar nadie que cause este efecto en mi si te llegara a perder en lo que me resta de vida, ni estoy seguro de querer encontrarla- Sakura solo podía llorar de emoción –Además, ya me estoy poniendo viejo ¿no crees?-

Ella volvió a abrazarlo –Baka...Nada me aria mas feliz que ser tu esposa...- hablo con voz quebradiza casi sin sonido por las lagrimas ambos unieron sus labios en un nuevo calido y mucho mas apasionado beso. Que necesitaban desde hacia rato.

El beso duro lo mismo que el sol tardo en ocultarse detrás de los frondosos árboles perdiéndose entre las lejanas montañas, terminado así la bella y melancólica puesta de sol, dando paso oficial a que el manto oscuro y estrellado de la noche hiciese su aparición lentamente infiltrándose en la tarde tiñendo de negro aquel mar de rosas y naranjas que desbordaban el horizonte bajo los últimos rayos dorados.

-Hey Sakura ¿Qué tienes?- Kakashi se mostró preocupado.

-Nada... solo...-

-¡Sakura!- Ahora si se sentía impotente, él no tenia fuerzas para levantarse y ella estaba desmayada prendida en fiebre, no sabia que la noticia la pondría tan emotiva que se desmayaría, y lo peor es que él también empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

_-¡Kakashi-sempai!-_

Lo ultimo que vio fue un escuadrón de hombres enmascarados acercarse, uno de ellos se quito la mascara aprisa dejando ver un conocido rostro, le gritaba algunas cosas preocupado al parecer, pero Kakashi no podía escucharlas, simplemente se quedo dormido en el regazo de Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fin cap 33

* * *

**Hola hola hola hola!! Bueno que puedo decir? creo que este cap quedo algo emotivo, ¿me sacan de la duda? He trabajado mucho en este cap, espero que aya sido de su agrado n.n ya ven que no tuve las agallas para matar a Kakashi-kun (cara de perrito triste)**

**Kakashi: Menos mal ¬¬**

**Kenka: Ejhem Un.n**

**Volviendo a... (se aleja un paso de Kakashi) lo del... (otro paso) fic n.n bueno ya a esta altura debería de haber terminado pero como al parecer resulto ser mas largo de lo que pensaba lo extenderé un poco mas para así hacer las cosas mas detalladamente, uff no se porque pero tengo una preocupación en cima por como va a quedar el final... si me vieran (suspiro) no importa que este de vacaciones o desocupada mi cabeza esta siempre preocupada por ese final a cada rato estoy pensando en como hacerlo bien, no quiero decepcionar a nadie T.T además que mi idea es un poquito descabellada y ya vi que cometí un error así que veré como lo arreglo para que al final todo tenga coherencia y no se vea tan lejos de la realidad Narutera. Ya trabajare en eso.**

**Bueno supongo que algo que si no se esperaban era que Kakashi le fuera a pedir matrimonio a Sakura justo en este capitulo y justo en esta parte de la historia, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que... eso es indicio de que ya se esta terminando el fic y que me pareció lindo n.n pero seria mas lindo que me comentaran acerca de que les pareció tan inesperada propuesta... :D**

**Kenka: Lo demás lo explico Kakashi, ¿verdad Kakashi? (kenka jala a kakashi)**

**Kakashi: (Kakashi suspira lentamente) Si...**

**Kenka: Buen chico :D**

**Kakashi: ...**

**A ver que tenemos aquí (kenka saca unos papeles): un Naruto fuera de control, un Uchiha un poco perturbado, un Shikamaru bastante fastidiado y perplejo con lo que acaba de suceder (mezcla extraña lo se) Un Kouga moribundo, un Kogoro huyendo e inconsciente, un equipo ANBU aliviado, un Yamato bastante listo y una hokage con resaca... (Pausa) ¿Hokage con resaca? ¡KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: ... (Kakashi no esta)**

**Kenka: ARG! Bueno sigamos, un Kakashi **_**muerto**_** (hizo énfasis en estas palabras y se escucho como objetos metálicos caían al suelo en alguna parte del foro cortesía del tropezon de un cierto peliplateado) jajajaja... un Kakashi muerto que resulto no estar muerto, una Sakura muy susceptible y tatatatannnn planes de boda muy cercanos, neee? A que no esta un poquitin interesante jijiji... y ya Kakashi puedes levantarte ¬¬ no estas muerto en realidad... (suspiro) ni voy a matarte...**

**(se oye el movimiento de los objetos metálicos y se puede ver a un kakashi con algo de polvo en los hombros caminando a paso calmado con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar al lado de Kenka)**

**Kakashi: ya**

**Kenka: (Kenka lo mira atentamente) ¿sabes que hay gente molesta por la pelea tuya con Sakura verdad?**

**Kakashi: ¿La ultima?**

**Kenka: Si u.u**

**Kakashi: pues conmigo no será yo no escribo aquí...**

**Kenka: ¬¬ ¡AJA! no tienes derecho de escribir en el fic pero si de alterar MI REPORTE? (kenka se calma ante la seña de uno de los hombres del personal en el foro que le dice que están en vivo) Ejmmm cof...cof... **

**Ok ahora a mandarle saludos a todas esas personas que siempre me donan un minuto de su tiempo al final de cada capi para publicar un comentario y hacerme saber fallas u opiniones del fic, realmente los aprecio todos, y también a aquellos que me donan 5 por que son comentarios mas largos jajaja, también gracias a los que por algún motivo no lo hacen pero igual marcan ese numerito ese HIT en mi historia y así se que están ahí, por ustedes anónimos y no anónimos continuo! Los quiero T.T, GRACIAS:**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Derra**

**AngelYueGuang**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**tsuki-airen**

**Ellistriel**

**Muren**

**Emi.Green**

**diego-.-kun**

**master911**

**maka-chan**

**kathy Uchiha**

**Sakura666Goth**

**Antes de irme quiero anunciar algo importante, me di cuenta hace poco que tengo los reviews anonimos desactivados, pido disculpas por eso y las posibles molestias ocasionadas, realmente no me habria dado cuenta si Lady Scorpio no me lo hubiese comunicado mediante un review, anuncio que apartir de hoy estan activados y los espero con ansias.**

**-¿Qué pasara con Naruto fuera de control? ¿Podrán Shikamaru y Sasuke seguirle el paso? ¿Lograran salvar a Sakura antes del tiempo indicado? ¿Quién será tan buen medico como para atenderla? ¿Habrá alguna novedad en Sunagakure? ¿Y que paso con Meshimi Kogoro y su hijastro Kouga? ¿Será cierto que Sakura es susceptible y su desmayo no tuvo que ver con los 43 grados de fiebre que tenia? ¿Y que hay de su extraño sueño? ¿Tendrá algo de verdad? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de: "Su mas bella Sonrisa" **_**Cap 34 Florecen los cerezos...-**_

_**Lassen Sie Kommentare**_

**Eso fue dejen comentarios en alemán cortesía de KaoroXan xD**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	34. Florecen los cerezos

**Su más Bella Sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

_**«..Mini flash back's...»**_

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

_**Cap 34 Florecen los cerezos...**_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, realmente se sentía muy cansado era un estado bastante incomodo para él, quería levantarse, preguntar que era todo ese ajetreo a su alrededor, tenia demasiadas preocupaciones como para poder dormir pero eso no era suficiente puesto que su cuerpo no le permitía levantarse, estaba tan pesado como si fuera de plomo, era horrible tener que luchar contra sus parpados para no cerrarse y contra sus ojos para no desviar la mirada, tenia que mantenerla fija, tenia que mantenerse consiente, pero en cierta forma todo le daba vueltas.

-Necesito dos ultra venosas- Se oyó una voz

¿Las cosas se movían a su alrededor?

-Enseguida- respondieron

-¿Qué pasa con esos antibióticos? Necesito suero aquí-

No estaba loco, las cosas se movían a su alrededor. Y mucho.

Se encontraba en una camilla, la cual estaban desplazando muy aprisa por los pasillos de un hospital. Dios santo, había cerrado los ojos por unos segundos o eso le pareció y ahora ya estaba en un hospital ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Miro a su alrededor confundido, el sueño y malestar de su cuerpo le impedían pensar con claridad. Vio cerca de cuatro personas, dos quienes empujaban la camilla y al mismo tiempo otros dos que no dejaban de hacerle cosas. Una doctora le colocaba la ultra venosa mientras otras dos enfermeras se hacían cargo de removerle la mascara de tela negra para colocarle un suministro de oxígeno. Noto entonces que no llevaba su ropa si no una bata de hospital.

Kakashi reconoció a Tenzo quien tambien caminaba apresurado junto a la camilla e intento quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno para hablar con él. La doctora ya sabia que estaba despierto así que comenzó a hablarle para que evitara quitarse el oxígeno.

-Tranquilícese señor Hatake, en estos momentos se encuentra recluido en el hospital central de Sunagakure, le atenderemos, solo tiene que dormirse y todo esto pasara muy rápido, nuestro personal ya esta atendiendo a sus demás compañeros ninja-

¿Demás? ¿Qué quería decir con demás? La última vez que los vio, solo Sakura estaba débil. ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente? Demasiadas preguntas para solo "tranquilizarse".

Kakashi se quitó la mascara.

-Kakashi-sempai- se dirigió a él Tenzo preocupado.

-Señor evite remover la mascara- Dijo una enfermera, pero él no hizo caso, total, no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Tenzo...- Pronunció con dificultad.

-Le explicare todo cuando se encuentre mejor sempai, solo deje que los médicos hagan su trabajo-

-Saku...-

-A ella tambien la están atendiendo, en un área especial por su delicado estado de salud, están con ella desde hace rato, han pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que los encontramos, Naruto se había salido de control y se fue a perseguir a Kogoro, Sasuke y Shikamaru lo siguieron para evitar cualquier indicio de que se debilitara el sello, tuve que ir con ellos luego lo detuvimos pero Sasuke y Shikamaru resultaron heridos, Naruto por otra parte no sufrió muchos daños solo esta inconsciente y solo tenemos un par de bajas en las filas ANBU, en estos momentos los están atendiendo a todos, mas tarde le explicare lo detalles-

Tenzo se adelanto a la pregunta. Dijo todo esto a medida que se desplazaban para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Tenzo, Sakura necesita un tratamiento especial, la formula del suero esta en un papel clavado en uno de los árboles- Kakashi hablaba como si cada palabra pesara 1 kilo

-Sasuke lo tiene no se preocupe- Lo interrumpió

-Pero el virus... esta en la caja toráxica- Tras decir esto las enfermeras se sorprendieron. Sakura fue a la primera que atendieron y a pesar de sus esfuerzos tuvieron que trasladarla a un área especial pues no tenían idea de lo que padecía.

-Yunko corre al departamento de terapia intensiva y hazles llegar la información acerca de la señorita Haruno-

-Hai- asintió se fue corriendo.

-Kakashi-sempai no se preocupe Sakura va a estar bien yo mismo me asegurare de eso-

-Gracias Tenzo- Esto casi no se entendió pues la doctora le había colocado de nuevo la mascara de oxígeno e inyectado en el brazo algo de anestesia. Los ojos del Jounin se cerraban a pesar de sus esfuerzos y comenzó a ver doble, por efecto de la anestesia escuchaba las voces de los presentes cada vez más lejanas. Al darse cuenta la cara de Tenzo se había quedado tras una puerta y lo cambiaban de camilla a una fija con una enorme lámpara alógena arriba.

-Duerma señor Hatake, cuando despierte todo estará bien-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Hm...-

-¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?-

La hokage se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con la vista fija a su calendario mirando con nostalgia una fecha.

-Shizune-

La castaña que hasta el momento había estado sacando varios pergaminos de una caja, volteo para ver a su maestra.

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabes que día fue ayer?-

La mujer tenía un par de pergaminos en las manos, se detuvo a pensar un momento pero nada le llegaba a la mente, lo único que podía recordar de especial que tuviera el día de ayer fue la borrachera que tuvo la Gondaime. Era recién mediodía y fue hasta esta hora que la sannin estuvo en condiciones para ir a trabajar, sin embargo aun conservaba la resaca.

Tsunade giró su silla para quedar de frente a la ventana, se puso a mirar la aldea. Shizune por otra parte que no podía recordar que sucedió el día de ayer solo atinó a dejar los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y tomar el calendario en sus manos.

Un pequeño suspiro de exclamación fue lo que escucho la rubia por parte de su discípula detrás.

-Ayer se cumplieron 3 años de la muerte de los padres de Sakura en aquel importuno accidente- Dijo sin rotar la silla.

Shizune dejo con nostalgia el calendario donde estaba.

-Aun no puedo dejar de recordar aquel día-

-Tsunade-sama usted no tuvo la culpa...-

-Pero no pude hacer nada por ellos-

Shizune se acerco a ella y se dispuso también a mirar por la gran ventana.

-Nadie hubiera podido- Dijo

Por un momento ninguna de las dos hablo, Tsunade fijo la vista en una pareja que caminaba por la calle con su pequeña hija.

-Es un gran consuelo para mi que Sakura al fin lo aya superado, realmente temí aquella vez- Suspiró.

-¿Qué paso aquella vez?-

Tsunade volvió la vista a Shizune –Es verdad tu no te enteraste de eso- Shizune solo la miraba con curiosidad. –Nadie se entero, quizás ni siquiera Sakura lo recuerde- giro el asiento y saco de una gaveta una botella de sake y una copa –Y es un alivio-.

Se tomo el sake de un trago y miro con nostalgia el calendario.

-Cuando ocurrió el accidente, Sakura no se encontraba en la aldea-

-Estaba de misión- Completo Shizune, recordaba con detalle aquel día. O al menos lo que sabia de el.

-Sí, cuando tuve en mis manos a los padres de Sakura ya estaban muertos y no pude salvarlos... entonces me preocupe, Sakura me estima mucho y en ese momento pensé que como maestra le había fallado- Sintió como la mano de Shizune se poso en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

-Quise hacer la autopsia yo misma, así que me quede hasta muy tarde ese mismo día en la morgue del hospital, estaba por terminar con la madre de Sakura cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de mi... nunca me sentí mas nerviosa de escuchar mi nombre-

**Flash back**

**-**¿Tsunade-sama?...-

La rubia soltó el bisturí automáticamente al oír esa voz.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó con un tono de voz alto girándose bruscamente mas nerviosa que enfada aunque se notase lo contrario, parándose firme intentado que no se vieran los cuerpos tenidos en las camillas detrás suya.

-Oh disculpe que la interrumpa pero acabo de llegar de la misión y tuve que traer a mi compañero de equipo, no esta muy herido pero tuvo una reacción alérgica a un medicamento, me dijeron que estaba aquí y me preguntaba... ¿shisou?- Sakura se preocupo mucho por haber hecho enfadar a su maestra.

-Vuelve arriba Sakura por favor, enseguida iré contigo-

-Yo... ya me iba, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada voy a casa de mis padres. Lamento much- Sakura no pudo seguir hablando por el fuerte abrazo de su maestra, tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

-No yo lo lamento mucho Sakura-

-¿Qué?- antes de preguntar a que se debía eso, noto por sobre el hombro de Tsunade que el cuerpo al que le realizaban la autopsia era de su madre, solo logro ver su cara, impactada fuertemente rodó los ojos un poco mas a la derecha y ahí estaba también su padre tapado con una sabana blanca hasta el cuello, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera congelado en ese preciso instante y el aliento frío se derramara por su pecho y espalda, fluyendo por su garganta hasta llegar a la boca congelando un grito que estuvo apunto de salir.

Parpadeo varias veces para ver si no estaba viendo mal y todo era producto del cansancio y de que estuvo pensando el día entero en ir a casa de sus padres, pero no, allí seguían los cuerpos inertes.

-Shisou...- Alcanzo a decir mientras temblaba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente -¿Qué paso?-

Tsunade por fin dejo de abrazarla y con sus ojos empañados la tomo por los hombros para mirarla, el estado de shock en la chica era más que evidente.

-Ocurrió un accidente Sakura, un terrible accidente-

-¿Papá y mamá...?-

-Fallecieron anoche... lo siento tanto pequeña...-

Sakura dirigió su mirada una vez mas a las camillas pero Tsunade le desvió la cara –No veas, no te hagas daño, no mires por favor no mires- Pero Sakura no hizo caso y miro finalmente, segundos después comprendió que no debió hacerlo por que la autopsia de su madre no había terminado.

-¡Mamá!- gritó de horror colocándose las manos en la cara, con desesperación empezó a llorar, no debió mirar, no debió. No pudo mas y salio corriendo ignorando los llamados de Tsunade.

**Fin del flash back**

**-**Oh Tsunade-sama eso es terrible...- dijo Shizune llevándose una mano a la boca sintiendo como se cristalizaban sus ojos –Yo pensé que ella no había llegado a ver los cuerpos, ni siquiera enterarse del accidente si no al día siguiente-

-Esa es la versión oficial... la versión oficial es que Sakura se separo de su compañero de equipo de regreso a Konoha y al ingresar al hospital pidió que la buscaran, encontrándola así un ANBU inconsciente a mitad de la noche por uno de los bosques cerca de la aldea-

-Pero yo misma vi al ANBU que la trajo al hospital- Dijo Shizune claramente confundida.

-Si pero no cualquier ANBU- Tsunade volvió a girar el asiento quedando de frente a la ventana otra vez. –Shizune- llamó

-Hai-

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual no he llevado a cabo la ley que prohíbe las relaciones profesor-estudiante y abuso a menores de edad en contra de Kakashi...a pesar de que como hokage es mi trabajo aplicar la ley a todos por igual y oponerme a su relación?-

Shizune no dijo palabra alguna, se quedo pensativa, solo ellas dos sabían que en cierta manera Tsunade estaba burlando al consejo y modificando una ley en secreto que, a pesar de todo, le parecía en extremo arcaica, Sakura no era una chiquilla tonta que se dejara someter y Kakashi no era un cobarde bastardo, no había motivo para separarlos si estaban enamorados, pero era una ley clara muy básica y tampoco podía eliminarse porque si algo era cierto eso era su principio ético, que, de ser obviada a la larga podría traerle graves consecuencias a muchas personas, no todo el mundo rompe las reglas por amor, y como líder de toda una aldea no podía beneficiar a unos sin pensar en los que a largo plazo saldrían perjudicados, simplemente estuvo trabajando en esa ley hasta detallarla tanto como fuera posible, al punto de que no quedara ninguna injusticia sin impugnar. Kakashi y Sakura solo eran un ejemplo de la injusticia que seria dejar la ley con una definición tan básica, y también le servio para descubrir todos los fallos y huecos que esta presentaba. Paso de ser una ley de unas cuantas líneas a casi más de diez páginas con artículos especiales en personas menores de 17 años.

Estaba segura que en algunos años otras personas estarían agradecidas pues según sus investigaciones Kakashi y Sakura no eran los primeros que rompían esta regla, en el pasado muchos fueron castigados injustamente. Sabía que si presentaba su reforma ante el consejo solo ante esa ley sonaría sospechoso así que aprovecho a reformar otras leyes más que estuvo revisando y a su criterio _los tiempos habían cambiado demasiado para seguir aplicándolas de esa manera._

-Esa noche- empezó Tsunade –Temí por Sakura cuando se fue corriendo en ese estado de histeria así que intente seguirla, una vez fuera del hospital se me hizo imposible rastrearla, supuse que había utilizado un jutsu de tele transportación o corrió y no paro porque me fue muy difícil encontrarla y cuando lo hice no estaba cerca de la aldea-

-Estaba inconsciente cuando el ANBU la llevo al hospital, no me diga que intento...-

-No lo se... cuando la encontré no estaba sola

**Flash Back**

Sakura corría, era como si sus piernas trataran de igualar el ritmo desbocado de su corazón, sus nervios estaban completamente de punta, intentaba desesperadamente de huir a esa imagen de su madre en la camilla en mitad de la autopsia, pálida y con el pecho abierto y varios de sus órganos a un lado, era sencillamente horrible, pero la imagen no se iba, estaba completamente aterrada, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase se negaba a creer que sus padres estuvieran muertos y correría hasta el fin del mundo, hasta desfallecer si era preciso con tal de huir de esa cruel realidad. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-"_Mamá... Papá...".-_ Pensaba mientras corría. Finalmente entro en pánico, no reconocía donde estaba, era un bosque oscuro lleno de sombras y ruidos aterradores. Completamente asustada se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con miedo. Sus sentidos al estar en shock se habían puesto más agudos que nunca para su desgracia, percibía cualquier detalle por más mínimo que fuera.

Los búhos, los grillos, los sapos, todos los animales nocturnos representaban una amenaza para ella.

Escucho movimiento en unos arbustos de un ratón que pasaba.

-¿Quién anda allí?- dijo sacando dos kunais y aventando uno pero no hubo respuesta, un búho voló de la rama donde estaba, automáticamente Sakura grito cubriéndose la cabeza. Sintió como una ramita se partía y retrocedió, choco con algo, era un árbol y se exalto al ver las formas en los anillos, que le resultaban aterradoras, entonces comenzó a alucinar con las cosas que la rodeaban, veía sombras y escuchaba llantos, la imagen de sus padres regresaba a su mente.

-¡Papá!- grito al bosque, empezó a sentir como si todo giraba a su alrededor -¡Mamá!- los sonidos se intensificaron. Coloco ambas manos en su cabeza y cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras mas lagrimas salían y se esforzaba por reprimir los sollozos como quien se esconde de algo. El kunai cayó al suelo y ella le siguió arrodillándose aun con las manos a la cabeza.

-Basta... mamá papá... ayúdenme ¡AUXILIO!- No podría soportar esta agonía mucho mas, prefería morir. Tomó con su mano temblorosa el kunai del suelo, con ambas manos lo apretó fuertemente, mientras mas lagrimas caían, pero un nuevo sonido la alerto. Vio como una silueta con mascara se acercaba a ella.

-¡ALEJATE!- le gritó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Sakura?- Escuchó, y solo eso bastó para que se asustara más.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Comenzó a gritar histéricamente llamando a su padre para que viniera a protegerla y ahuyentara todos esos fantasmas que la acosaban. Pero nada sucedía...estaba cegada por el dolor.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- Llamó él hombre alarmado.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar desesperada aun sosteniendo el kunai con fuerza entre sus manos. -¡No!-

-¡Sakura soy yo mírame, soy yo Kakashi!- gritó corriendo hacia ella quitándose la careta de ANBU que la asustó y aventándola lejos para que lo reconociera, le quitó el Kunai de las manos deprisa con un poco de brusquedad por los nervios y también lo aventó lejos. Al desprenderla del Kunai Sakura se abrazo a sí misma buscando protección y bajo la vista llorando.

Estaba arrodillado justo frente a Sakura, tomándola por los hombros, se dio cuenta al instante de su estado, lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de que no lo reconocía por eso la zarandeaba fuertemente -¡Soy yo Sakura, Kakashi!- le gritaba en un intento desesperado para que reaccionara asustado por la situación –¡Kakashi!-

Ella levanto la mirada dejando escapar más lagrimas -¿Pa...pá?-

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos con delicadeza -No, Kakashi...- dijo lentamente

-Ka...Ka...shi-sensei?- respondió segundos después.

-Sí, Sakura...- Kakashi estaba perplejo, hablaba con lentitud para no asustarla, clavaba su mirada llena de nostalgia en la joven pelirosa, estaba muy triste de ver así a su pequeña alumna, estaba asustado, no podía evitar estarlo, no sabia lo que le había pasado para ponerla así, no sabia que hacer, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en lo que hubiese sucedido si él no hubiera llegado. Todo pasó tan rápido.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito reconociéndolo al fin y reventando en llanto tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba.

-Ven aquí- Dijo y automáticamente la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo sintiendo como se aferraba a su pecho.

–Han muerto- dijo entre sollozos en el pecho del ANBU –Han muerto-

No sabia de quien hablaba exactamente pero presentía que algo tenia que ver con que estuviera gritándole a sus padres en medio del bosque a mitad de la madrugada. Poco faltaba para el amanecer.

-Shhh tranquila, tranquila- Decía en voz muy bajita para transmitirle un poco de calma, intento disminuir su temblor acariciando el pelo y espalda de la chica. – Ya estoy aquí... -

-Me abandonaron - Escucho en parte de los sollozos de la pelirosa -Se fueron-

-Ya tranquila... estoy aquí...-

–No me deje sola, tengo mucho miedo...- repetía

-No me iré... no me moveré de aquí sin ti... regresaremos juntos a Konoha... todo va a estar bien te lo prometo Sakura... todo va a estar bien- trataba de reconfortarla mientras la acariciaba muy dolido. Era la primera vez que se le venían ganas de llorar por ver llorar a otra persona. Por alguna razón sentía su corazón muy pequeño en ese instante

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo pero ninguno se movía. Kakashi no podía hacer nada con el estado de shock de su ex-alumna temía que cualquier movimiento brusco la hiciera entrar en pánico así que optó por la mejor opción.

Lentamente llevo una de las manos que rodeaban la espalda de la chica hasta su nuca con suavidad presiono un punto clave dejándola inconsciente al instante.

-Gomenasai...- susurrado esto se levanto y se dispuso a cargarla delicadamente con destino al hospital mas cercano.

**Fin Flash back**

-Lloraba desesperada entre los brazos de un ANBU, cuando lo reconocí regrese a la aldea, no había persona en ese momento mas capacitada para tratarla que él-

-¿Era Kakashi cierto?-

Tsunade asintió.

-Shizune, tu sabes bien cuanto quiero a Sakura pero aunque hubiera querido consolarla con todo mi corazón quien la conoce desde que era una niña es Kakashi no yo, la confianza dentro de los parámetros normales de amistad que pueda tener una mujer con un hombre hacia él es mucho mayor que la mía, o al menos lo era en ese momento, quien la protegió siempre en todas sus misiones fue él, después de sus padres quien sabe a la perfección como era Sakura cuando era niña y el momento en el que cambio su forma de ser es él, y toda la niñez de una persona forma parte de su yo interno, ese que se va enterrando cada vez mas a medida que crecemos formando una coraza que impide que nos hieran, llámalo adultez, madurez o como quieras... pero todo lo demás casi nunca es lo que somos realmente, casi nunca damos a entender lo que de verdad queremos, la persona cambia pero la esencia no, el hecho de que aya sido él todo el tiempo se queda grabado en el subconsciente, es natural que se sintiera mas segura y se tranquilizara mas rápido si era Kakashi quien la consolaba puesto que por reflejo sabia que él jamás la dejaría caer aunque tuvieran tiempo sin verse o hablarse.-

Shizune mantenía una mano en su pecho escuchando nostálgicamente cada palabra de su maestra.

-Las personas mas importantes para Sakura son sin duda sus padres, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y yo, en aquel momento yo no podía hacer mucho después de todo fue a mi quien me vio haciendo la autopsia y a pesar de que Sasuke y Naruto son sus mas íntimos amigos no tenían en ese momento la madurez necesaria para tratar su llanto... Sakura es una mujer fuerte tanto o mas que sus antiguos compañeros, pero cuando una mujer fuerte llora, necesita de alguien aun mas fuerte para que la abrace y las palabras "Todo va a estar bien" surtan su efecto, y no estoy hablando de fuerza física. Estabilidad, eso es lo que necesita, la estabilidad que ninguno de sus otros compañeros les puede dar y no en amistad, claro que no, Naruto es la persona menos estable que conozco y es su mejor amigo, sino en amor. Vi eso en Kakashi y por eso lo acepte, pienso por eso que no hay nadie mas capacitado para tratarla que él, estoy segura que en los peores momentos él sabrá la mejor manera de actuar-

-Entiendo- Dijo Shizune.

-Además no es solo por ella, también es por él. Desde que lo conozco me ha parecido un tipo distraído, que no conserva relaciones muy a menudo pero cuando se compromete de verdad es mas fiel que uno de sus perros, Kakashi Hatake es así porque ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, ha perdido a sus seres queridos sin posibilidad de poder hacer nada por ellos o para evitarlo, desde sus padres hasta sus compañeros de equipo, así que cuando tiene algo valioso que proteger lo hace con su vida, ahora considera mas importante la vida de las personas que el éxito de una misión, se ha obsesionado con el trabajo en equipo y con proteger a sus compañeros fuera de que sea un trabajo obligatorio y asignado porque mas allá de una misión, mas allá de un equipo impuesto, al final del día Kakashi no tiene nada ni nadie a quien proteger, solo le queda una gran casa vacía, un gran hueco en su corazón, es como un lobo solitario, noble pero sólo. Debe sentir que el hecho de estar solo es por su culpa, por no haber podido salvarlos ni protegerlos, como con Sasuke. Eso puede matar a cualquiera que lo recuerde todos los días de su vida, no creo que Kakashi sea el tipo de persona que se deje morir, precisamente por su estabilidad pero, en una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, cuando toda la energía y todos los recursos están agotados, cuando no tienes fuerza para levantarte, cuando estas a un hilo de irte de este mundo y terminar con tu sufrimiento, Shizune, uno necesita ese _alguien_ que lo motive a decir "Hoy no chico de la Oz", somos shinobis este caso se puede dar en cualquier momento. Creo que Sakura puede llenar ese vacío en su corazón y al mismo tiempo brindarle la oportunidad de tener algo que proteger y cuidar. Alguien a quien amar. Alguien dulce que lo espere siempre en casa, alguien preocupada que le cure todas las heridas incluyendo las de el alma, alguien que no lo abandone...- Finalizo Tsunade con un deje de tristeza en su cara.

-Tsunade-sama- La susodicha alzo su cabeza para ver como un par de lagrimas rebeldes se escapaban de los ojos de cierta castaña, que apretaba los dientes haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar y a la vez estrujaba fuertemente un puño a su pecho y con el otro brazo mantenía abrazado a un cerdo rosado que también lloraba pero mas notoriamente.

-¡¿Shizune pero que te pasa?!- dijo despegando la espalda del sillón un poco sorprendida.

-Es que... es tan triste...-

-Toing Toing- Agrego el cerdo con el mismo tono de voz mientras lloraba.

Tsunade sonrió y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento mas tranquila.

-Pero...-

-¿Hmp?-

-¿Y si a Sakura llegara a pasarle algo? ¿Usted cree que Kakashi-san será capaz de soportarlo?- Hablo seriamente ya sin rastro de lagrimas en los ojos.

Tsunade volvió a fijar la mirada triste en el calendario –No lo se... – dijo suavemente

Shizune y Ton-Ton también bajaron sus cabezas.

-Pero no te preocupes Shizune, para eso es Sakura una mujer fuerte, entrenada por mí nada menos, por nada es la mujer Jounin más fuerte de Konoha después de mí claro... nunca caería fácilmente mucho mas con esas habilidades medicas para auto curarse, y eso si lo puedo asegurar- Una risa acompaño el final de la frase.

-Tiene toda la razón Tsunade-sama- Shizune sonrió ante el optimismo de su maestra.

-Ahora ve a ver si ya hay noticias de la misión en Suna- Ordeno Tsunade de mucho mejor humor cruzándose de brazos en el asiento mientras sonreía.

-Hai- La castaña enseguida salió de la habitación dejando sola a su maestra.

En lo que Shizune cruzo la puerta con Ton-Ton, Tsunade se encogió de hombros soltando un largo suspiro, se sirvió otra copa de Sake y luego giró el sillón para quedar de frente a la gran ventana una vez más y admirar el tiempo nublado que se venia formando.

-Esa seria la gota que derramó el vaso-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el hospital de la parte sur en Sunagakure

-Uf al fin termine- Una doctora de bata blanca salía del quirófano un poco cansada después de la larga operación, se quitaba el tapabocas y posteriormente los guantes secándose así un poco de sudor de la frente. Miró el reloj: 1:15 pm. La operación había durado cerca de cuatro horas, no era para menos que estuviera cansada.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió dejando salir a un joven rubio de ojos azules quien coloco una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Buen trabajo doctora, felicidades-

-Hm muchas gracias Fujimoto- Respondió ella en tono juguetón –No lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda-

-Oh pero que oigo... la gran Mitzuki agradeciendo una ayuda- Ella rió y él la tomo de la cintura –Ahora tengo que irme pero nos vemos en casa esta noche ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro- estaban por besarse cuando los pasos apresurados de una enfermera los interrumpieron.

Con respiración agitada logro decir –Dra. Mitzuki... vengo de parte del Kazekage- Ambos doctores pusieron miradas llenas de seriedad al escuchar esta mención, el kazekage nunca solicitaba un medico, la ultima vez que un medico fue solicitado personalmente por él fue cuando surgió la epidemia de la arena roja. De solo pensar en que algo similar estuviera pasando le hacia sudar las manos.

-Tenemos una emergencia-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Señor entiendo su preocupación pero intente entenderme usted a mi- En la recepción del hospital clínico en la parte norte de Sunagakure se veía una disputa entre un capitán ANBU y una enfermera.

-Esto se me escapa de las manos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible ahora mismo, ¿Por qué no va a descansar un poco? Ha estado despierto toda la noche-

-Solo quiero saber ¿por qué en todo este tiempo no la han atendido? Señora hice una promesa, no importa lo que cueste, habitación especial, enfermeras particulares, medicamentos especiales, instrumentos especializados, no repare en gastos pero sálvela-

-Cuanto cueste es en lo que menos debe pensar- Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kazekage-sama- Dijo la enfermera haciendo un pequeño acto de reverencia. Allí estaba Gaara de brazos cruzados con una mujer de ojos perlados detrás, parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento

-Yo mismo me he encargado de que no se reparen en gastos y se utilice solo lo mejor de lo mejor con tal de salvar su vida. Y usted debe ser...-

-Yamato es mi nombre de misión, por favor úselo mientras este de misión Kazekage-sama- Dijo Tenzo haciendo también una corta reverencia pero cortando a Gaara al instante antes de que pudiera decir su verdadero nombre. –Soy el capitán de la tropa ANBU enviada por Tsunade-sama-

-Ya veo, es un placer conocerlo, la Hokage ya me había informado de su llegada, ya han sido desplazados varios equipos por el país del viento para rastrear a los del Shinzensumi ahora que sus dos principales miembros están débiles, un informe de la situación también fue enviado hace minutos a Konoha- Ambos voltearon a ver a la enfermera quien hablaba con Hinata la cual no se veía para nada bien. Gaara se acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro.

-¿Podemos verla?- Preguntó a la enfermera sabiendo los deseos de Hinata por ver a su amiga y él mismo, ambos estaban muy preocupados por ella desde que se enteraron la noche anterior.

-Usted sabe que si es una orden directa no le puedo decir que no, pero, como enfermera es mi deber cuidar de los pacientes e informar de su estado de salud, en estos momentos la señorita Sakura esta muy delicada, apenas logramos que bajara la fiebre y es mejor que no reciba visitas, estamos esperando aun los médicos que usted solicito, dentro de treinta minutos se efectuara la reunión prevista con esos médicos para estudiar el caso y entonces proceder, es todo lo que puedo decir-

Hinata tuvo que taparse la boca y apretar un puño a su pecho reprimiendo las ganas de llorar ¿Tan mal estaba Sakura?

Gaara apretó su agarre en el hombro de la joven, no solo por él, quien estaba impresionado por la situación clínica de Sakura, sino que también odiaba ver a la gente cercana a él sufriendo y Hinata no era la excepción. Era increíble que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera quedarse sentado solo observando, eso provocaba en él ondas enteras de coraje.

-Kakashi ¿Cómo esta?-

-El señor Hatake esta muy débil, además de las heridas que dejo el combate sufrió grandes quemaduras de primero y segundo nivel que me temo tendrán que ser intervenidas quirúrgicamente, en estos momentos se esta recuperando y se esta preparando una operación especial con chakra para él, deberá estar internado varios días para que las heridas sanen completamente y recupere fuerzas quizás una semana todo depende de cómo avance su recuperación, no esta tan grave sin duda esta fuera de peligro, solo débil, pero preferimos que se quede unos días mas después de la operación-

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Por supuesto Kazekage-sama-

Tras decir esto Gaara se acerco a la enfermera para decirle algo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata entraba junto a Gaara y la enfermera a un área de terapia intensiva de la cual no pudieron avanzar más pero si ver a través de una ventana el cuarto esterilizado donde estaba Sakura inconsciente arropada hasta el pecho por una sabana blanca y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por una bata verde, a la voluntad de una docena de aparatos médicos, monitores, tubos, sueros, mascara de oxígeno y otros que no sabia identificar, era una estancia bastante sobria, sin ningún adorno ni nada que no hiciera falta, las paredes eran color blanco pulcro pero el vidrio era rojo por lo que veían la habitación con un manto de rojo claro muy tenue.

Un par de enfermeras pidieron permiso, traían consigo una camilla con el propósito de ponerla en la misma habitación justo al lado de Sakura, lo más cerca posible, aún en contra de las reglas de sanidad y por órdenes del Kazekage, la camilla llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hatake Kakashi.

A Kakashi no le fue colocado ningún equipo medico salvo los que ya traía consigo (una mascara de oxígeno y un suero) pues dentro de poco menos de un par de horas seria sometido a una operación especial con chakra para curarle las quemaduras y reparar los daños ocasionados en sus pulmones. Entonces las enfermeras salieron de la habitación.

Al ver la escena Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, estaba devastada de ver así a su amiga, tan débil, Sakura se veía terrible en ese estado. Camino hasta el vidrio y coloco una mano en el mientras lloraba, poco después se tapo la boca sin poder reprimir los sollozos. Sabía que si para pasado mañana no habían encontrado la cura, Sakura moriría. Ver a su amiga tan fuerte como solo ella era, perder la vida con cada segundo que pasaba la hacia temblar.

Entonces Gaara rodeo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Ella volteó para verlo a la cara, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y la vista baja, tampoco le gustaba nada ver aquella imagen, por algo era que no le permitían a los familiares ver a los pacientes recluidos en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Hinata se tapo la cara con ambas manos sollozando mientras Gaara la abrazaba fuertemente como señal de apoyo.

Un poco más atrás de ellos estaba una doctora pelirroja cruzada de brazos viendo la escena con profunda tristeza.

-Dra. Mitzuki ya han comenzado- La voz de una enfermera la saco de su trance. Esta solo asintió dándole una última mirada a la habitación esterilizada.

Camino junto a la enfermera por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta doble de color azul, al abrirla se encontró con una pequeña sala de conferencias llena de médicos como ella, estaba oscura pues se reflejaba en una pantalla algunas imágenes de lo que parecía ser un virus y formulas químicas, también resultados a otros muchos exámenes como de sangre y un medico explicando las imágenes. Lo ultimo que se vio en la pantalla fue la formula química del suero que tenia la nota de Kouga y escritas las palabras dichas por Kakashi.

Al encenderse las luces la conclusión era una misma: gracias a las últimas informaciones recaudadas sabían que era un virus, sabían donde estaba y sabían que se operaba con láser. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era averiguar que tipo de virus, que tipo de láser y como aplicarlo además de estudiar los pro y los contra de esa operación y de acuerdo al estado de Sakura que podían y no podían hacer, trabajar con tantas limitaciones no era sencillo. Un trabajo agobiante, la presión comenzaba a asentarse cada vez más.

Todos estaban discutiendo sus teorías, Mitzuki fue la ultima en hablar. Después de dar su teoría dio un largo suspiro y agregó.

-Escuchen todos, se que si nos esforzamos podremos descubrir como tratar esto en tiempo record, si pudimos con la peste de la arena roja también podremos con esto, se que la mayoría de los que estamos hoy aquí conocemos a la Doctora Sakura por que trabajo con nosotros entonces y se que ha muchos les duele verla en esta situación, y es verdad que fue ella quien dio el primer paso para hallar la vacuna también gracias a los bastos conocimientos de Tsunade-sama, sin duda una genio en medicina, pero esta vez sus conocimientos no estarán de nuestro lado, esta vez depende de nosotros y no estamos solos a pesar de lo que muchos piensen, confío de que vamos a salvarla, no importa que tan desconocida sea esta enfermedad y que tan poco tiempo nos quede. En aquel entonces temimos por el futuro de un país, esta vez nos unimos de nuevo para velar por el futuro de una amiga-

Dicho esto la sala de conferencias se lleno de aplausos, los médicos estaban decididos a pesar de que pareciera un caso perdido e imposible de tratar, Sakura moría detrás de esas paredes y tenían el tiempo contado, dos días. 48 horas para descubrir el método de eliminar un virus. Un trabajo para muchos que solo Dios podría hacer, pero las palabras de Mitzuki los habían animado y estaban dispuestos a no comer ni a dormir en esas próximas horas con tal de hacer ese milagro realidad.

Mitzuki sonrió - Muy a mi pesar no tendremos el placer de trabajar junto a Sakura, pero si de celebrar una victoria más junto a ella cuando despierte. ¿Están conmigo?-

Un sonoro y coreado "sí" entre aplausos fue la respuesta, los médicos se pusieron de pie –En ese caso ¿Qué estamos esperando? a trabajar...-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En una cueva subterránea en algún lugar del país del viento...

Una mujer castaña de facciones delgadas vestida con un traje negro muy pegado al cuerpo, se encontraba arrodillada frente a un recipiente lleno de agua, tras colocarle el liquido de algunos frascos que tenia cerca, con delicadeza comenzó a remojar una toalla blanca en el y exprimirlo un poco. Luego llevó la toalla donde se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre en un futon y comenzó a limpiarle numerosas y terribles quemaduras que tenia en los brazos, tórax y piernas con sumo cuidado. El hombre aunque despierto estaba inmóvil hasta que se retorció un poco por el dolor de las quemaduras, la joven Nami no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas silentes de su mirada ensombrecida mientras hacia su trabajo. Claro haciendo todo lo posible por que él no lo notara.

-No llores...por favor no lo hagas-

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió

-Nami nunca te lo había dicho pero realmente detesto verte llorar-

-Gomenasai Kouga-san- Contestó –Debo ser un fracaso como kunoichi al no poder ocultar mis sentimientos, mis lagrimas no volverán a incomodarlo- dicho esto comenzó a vendar las quemaduras con el mismo cuidado y dedicación, al terminar se dispuso a levantarse pero una mano la detuvo.

-No dije que detestaba tu compañía solo tus lagrimas, aún no quiero que te vayas-

Tras decir eso Nami volvió a su lugar arrodillada al lado del futon con ambas manos sobre sus piernas sin mirarlo a la cara. Como siempre lo había hecho.

-"_Quizás ahora él pueda dormir en paz"-_ Pensó Nami tras recordar la pelea con el shinobi de Konoha el Sharingan Kakashi.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-"_Esa noche también llorabas..._"- se encontraba el copy nin aún con los ojos cerrados envuelto en un vago estado de conciencia, acostado en la camilla de hospital con sus dedos entrelazados a la mano izquierda de su amada.

_-"Decías que no te abandonara..."-_

_**«-¡ALEJATE!- le gritó agachando la cabeza.**_

_**-¿Sakura?-»**_

_-"...que tenias miedo"-_

_**«-¡Sakura, Sakura!- Llamó él hombre alarmado**_

_**-¡No!-**_

_**-¡Sakura soy yo mírame, soy yo Kakashi!- gritó corriendo hacia ella quitándose la careta de ANBU que la asustó y aventándola lejos...»**_

_-"Odie verte así"-_

_**«Tengo mucho miedo... » **__Recordaba como se aferraba a su chaleco__** «...No me deje sola» **__repetía mientras lloraba._

_**«... Shhh tranquila... ya estoy aquí...» **_

-"_Y lo prometí_"- El recuerdo de él abrazándola con fuerza invadió su mente –"_Nunca te he dejado sola desde entonces, por el contrario me acerque más a ti, más de lo que debía_"-

Por la única ventana que dejaba filtrarse la luz natural en el cuarto se podían ver las ramas curiosamente de un cerezo en flor, del cual se desprendían algunos pétalos de Sakura casi con nostalgia.

-"_He cumplido mi palabra"-_ Los labios del peliplata se curvaron en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos vividos al lado de la tierna pelirosa.

_-"Ese día algo más que los cerezos floreció en mi corazón... por ti Sakura, ya no eres mas un pequeño botón"- _

Entre las manos de los dos amantes se apretó el agarre. Era él quien se aferraba a ella para no caer en la tristeza.

_-"Es verdad los cerezos están comenzando a florecer_"- Por sus pensamientos cruzo la imagen de todos los pétalos de Sakura que caían sobre ellos al amanecer de aquel trágico día.

Una gota salda se escabullía por la mejilla de Kakashi pasando a un lado de la mascara de oxigeno.

-"_Esta vez soy yo él que te pido no me abandones, esta vez soy yo él que te necesita... mi flor"-_

-No me dejes- Fue el murmuro fugitivo que escapo de sus labios y se escucho muy por debajo del sonido de los monitores y aparatos –No me dejes Sakura por favor-

Fin cap 34

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso pero antes que nada quiero decir GRACIAS POR LOS 400 REVIEWS!! T.T realmente me han hecho muy feliz, se que no cualquier historia tiene esa cantidad de reviews por lo que me siento muy contenta de saber que les ha gustado como he llevado a cabo este loco KakaSaku y pedirme que lo continué hasta el final, en serio sepan que sigo por ustedes y por supuesto en parte por mi propia satisfacción personal de ver este fic terminado y guardado como el mas preciado de los que he escrito por ser el primero en mi colección. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!**

**Se que este capitulo me ha quedado un poco triste y quizás hasta dramático del tipo "telenovela romántica" en el punto mas dramático de la historia, pero la verdad no era mi intención que quedara así, solo salio y ya xD me di cuenta después que lo leí. Espero no haber sobrecargado el cap con los flash back y el encuentro de Kakashi y Sakura en el bosque, estuve a punto de quitar eso del cap porque no era lo que originalmente iba, pero al final un amigo me dijo que lo dejara, además creo que así le da mas sentido al sueño que tuvo Sakura no como yo hubiera querido pero lo hace xD, si les soy sincera iba a poner "otra cosa" que no me pude sacar de la cabeza así que terminare seguramente haciendo un One Shot acerca de eso u.u, así que no se sorprendan con ver por allí una historia con una escena muy parecida a lo que paso en el bosque, pero bajo circunstancias y tiempos diferentes Un.n ya que cuando estén leyendo y se les venga a la mente este fic, sepan que soy yo en lo mas recóndito de su subconsciente xDDDDDDDDD y cuando suban para ver el nombre del autor y lean Kenka1804... se van a asustar Uu.u jajaja no lo puse por que me pareció un poco sub real, ahora me doy cuenta de que no hubiera sido tan malo ponerlo x.x raios... de cualquier manera ustedes me dirán.**

**Bueno Kouga esta vivo y por ahora da por muerto a Kakashi, próximamente se sabrá el paradero de Kogoro y los demás que no fueron mencionados en este capitulo pero si en el anterior n.n**

**Kakashi no esta tan grave de salud, solo débil y un poco chamuscado, pero Sakura es otro cuento... :S **

**El GaaHina se intensifica... huy xD**

**Y el KouNami tmb u.u**

**Y volvió Mitzuki! A que no se lo esperaban xD? Y esta de novia con nada mas y nada menos que con... tatatatatannnnn... no sean flojos y lean ¬¬ jujuju xDDD ya saben quien... y tanto que no se soportaban, pues como dicen en las playas de hawai, los opuestos se atraen u.u**

**xD**

**Con respecto al titulo del capitulo, aunque se que esta mas o menos sobreentendido por que se titula así, (creo que hubieron muchos cerezos por todas partes xD) no saben la verdadera razón de porque se titula así Muaajajaja si son un poquito avispados lo han podido sospechar, les daré una pista... tiene que ver con lo que dijo kakashi de : -...**_**por ti Sakura, ya no eres mas un pequeño botón"- **_**se refiere a un botón de cerezo, y se interpreta como que ya no es mas una niña ¿A ver quien me lo adivina? Sakura ya es una mujer, los cerezos están comenzando a florecer, ahora es la **_**flor **_**de Kakashi (Awww que lindo sonó eso verdad?). Claro. Pero los dejo con esa preguntilla xD mas adelante sabrán porque...Muajajaja xD **

**Ok tiempo de dar gracias a todas esas personas que hoy hacen posible el que tenga 400! Reviews! xD, 21 reviews este cap, no rompí el record pero es bastante O.O tanto anónimos como no anónimos, pero los anónimos no estarán subrayados, muchas gracias a:**

**kathy Uchiha**

**Ellistriel**

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**Sei-San**

**Emi.Green**

**KaoroXan**

**cRiStii**

**tsuki-airen**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**lau95kakashi**

**ellapotter**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Derra**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**kakashigirlfriend**

**Kirara**

**Nitsuka**

**AngelYueGuang**

**kashidan**

**Hayashionara**

**Kageaoinotsuki**

**De veras les agradezco los 5 minutos que gastan de su vida para dejarme un reviewsito TToTT**

**Ahora si las preguntillas de siempre...**

**-¿Qué paso con Kogoro? ¿Lograran los médicos encontrar la cura a tiempo? ¿Los ninjas enviados por Gaara traerán buenas noticias? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Tsunade al enterarse de todo lo que esta pasando? ¿En que estado de salud de encontraran los demás? ¿Ton-Ton siempre ha sido así de sensible? ¿Lograran salvar a Sakura? ¿Y a que se refieren con "Los cerezos están comenzando a florecer"? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más Bella Sonrisa: **_**Cap 35 ¡Una venganza incompleta! la búsqueda continua-**_

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	35. ¡Una venganza incompleta!

**Su más bella sonrisa  
**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Su creador original Masashi Kishimoto.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap. 35 ¡Una venganza incompleta! La búsqueda continúa...**_

Casi una semana había pasado desde aquellos desafortunados incidentes, las heridas comenzaban a sanar, otras estaban todavía abiertas, y otras, las del alma, se negaban a cerrar en tan poco tiempo.

-Esta bien, admito que lo subestime un poco-

Meshimi Kogoro, por ejemplo, aun no aceptaba su derrota, a la que prefería llamar por cierto retirada forzosa.

-No esperaba que esos ANBUS fuesen tan buenos, pero esos detalles pasados por alto no volverán a ocurrir- Dijo, el hombre estaba sentado en un futon, vestido con una bata negra mientras tomaba una tasa de té recién servida por la joven Nami.

-Continuaremos con la búsqueda lo antes posible por supuesto, no perderemos el tiempo, mucho menos que ahora ellos están débiles-

-Nami-

-¿Señor?- Contesto la joven de Kimono negro, siendo las únicas palabras que había pronunciado hasta el momento.

-Dile a Kouga que pase-

-Si señor- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

A Nami se le helo la sangre al escuchar esta petición, Kouga había desobedecido a su padrastro al ir detrás de Kakashi en lugar de al país de la tierra como supuestamente prometió. Meshimi era un hombre bastante recto, no permitía que nadie le desobedeciera, simplemente sus palabras eran ordenes y aquellos quienes no las cumplieran tendrían que enfrentar graves consecuencias. Desde que su esposa Nadeshiko murió, él se volvió todavía más temible y duro, era como si su parte humana hubiera muerto con ella. Temía por Kouga.

Se sorprendió de ver a Kouga del otro lado del pasillo, como esperando recostado de la pared, se podían ver algunos vendajes en sus brazos, y estaba segura porque se los había puesto ella misma, mientras se acercaba a él pensaba que las heridas de su abdomen, pecho, brazos y piernas aun no estaban del todo curadas.

-El señor Meshimi quiere verlo- Dijo suavemente sosteniendo la bandeja contra su pecho con un deje de preocupación en su mirar.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Suéltenme, suéltenme, ¡SUELTENME!- Gritaba y pataleaba un inquieto Naruto tapado únicamente con una bata de hospital ante el agarre de varios médicos.

-Ya te hemos dicho jovencito, esta es área permitida solo a personal autorizado, no puedes avanzar-

-¡Pero tengo ver a Sakura-chan!- Insistía con la misma expresión de rabia en el rostro.

-¡Ya basta Naruto!- Ante esta orden todos se detuvieron.

-Sasuke...- El Uchiha tenia su típica mueca de simpatía que lo caracterizaba y la misma ropa de la misión, un pantalón largo beige y una camisa manga larga azul marina, con la única diferencia que en este momento dependía de un par de muletas ya que su pierna izquierda yacía completamente cubierta por una dura capa de yeso hasta la rodilla.

-Me encargare de él- Entonces los médicos pudieron retirarse y dejar libre a Naruto, no sin una ultima advertencia de que no volviera a colarse en el área de terapia intensiva.

Naruto cambio su expresión a una más triste ante la cara de desaprobación que tenia Sasuke hacia él.

-Yo solo quería ver a Sakura-chan...-

-¿Y luego que?- Le interrumpió - ¿Para que quieres verla si sabes exactamente como esta? ¿No son suficientes los reportes médicos? Esta igual que hace 2 días, aunque pasaras no podrías hacer nada por ella, deja a los médicos que hagan su trabajo y no andes de revoltoso, eso incluso podría agravar su estado, no sabemos que tan delicada es la situación-

Naruto bajo la cabeza.

-Vamos que hoy te dan de alta, tienes que ir a cambiarte- Dijo Sasuke volteándose para empezar a caminar. –Luego hay que reunirnos con el capitán Yamato-

-Yo solo pensaba, debe ser horrible estar solo tanto tiempo ahí encerrado conectado a un montón de aparatos, aunque ella este inconsciente, esta sola- Naruto comenzó a caminar.

-No, te equivocas... ella no esta sola- murmuro para sí.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Un peliplateado velaba por el sueño de una hermosa pelirosa tendida en una cama conectada a varios aparatos médicos. El hombre estaba sentado al lado de la cama tan solo observándola con su ojo visible rojo de irritación, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente la fría mano derecha de la joven muy de vez en cuando, también acomodaba varios mechones de pelo y aprovechaba de acariciar su frente con tal cuidado como si pensara que por tocarla la fuera a quebrar, esto hacia de su tacto muy suave y tenue. Él quería que ella sintiera que había alguien allí, pendiente de ella, alguien que esperaba con ansias su despertar, pero aunque ella no lo pudiera sentir, la acariciaba también por la necesidad de rozar su piel, tan solo eso, rozarla, y verificar que ella estaba allí todavía, que era real, que no había muerto y que ya no padecía de ese horrible virus, que la operación había sido un éxito, pero que aun nadie estaba seguro de lo que sucedería en el futuro.

-¿Señor Hatake?- Una voz desde atrás interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- Volteo

-Ah señor Hatake (suspiró) ¿Cuántas veces le hemos dicho que no puede estar aquí?- Dijo la doctora mientras se acercaba a la cama ya cansada de la situación. Y eso que apenas era el comienzo del turno.

-18-

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó

-Han sido 18 veces que me lo han dicho- Respondió Kakashi aun observando a Sakura.

La doctora sonrió y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de él.

-Entiendo que este preocupado, pero no debe estar aquí-

-¿Entonces por qué siguen dejando la puerta abierta en la noche?-

-Vaya nos atrapo...(sonrió) somos pocos médicos que tenemos permiso de entrar en esta habitación, y pocos los que pasamos por alto su presencia aquí, pero, por su propio bien, no debería estar aquí señor Hatake-

Kakashi ni siquiera hizo ademán de girar el rostro.

-Escaparse de su habitación aun con el suero (señalo el suero que estaba al lado de Kakashi conectado a su brazo) burlar la seguridad, ingresar en zona no autorizada e invadir la privacidad de un paciente es un delito aun con un permiso especial. Y no la hará despertar...- Completo

-Seria incapaz de hacerle algún daño- Contesto sin mirar con voz apagada

Eso era algo obvio para la doctora, pero no era a eso a lo que se refería.

-Vaya a su cuarto, descanse, esto solo le hace daño, usted también es un paciente no lo olvide y esto no es saludable. No tiene nada que hacer aquí, ella no despertara mínimo hasta dentro de tres días, no quiero que vuelva hasta que ella este mejor ¿De acuerdo?-

Kakashi por fin giro la cabeza para encarar a la medico.

-De acuerdo-

Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta con su suero y su bata de hospital, afuera lo estaba esperando un enfermero para acompañarlo a su habitación, ya que aun estaba débil y dependía de un suero para estabilizarse. La doctora lo vio marchar y luego se acerco a Sakura para examinarla.

Primero comenzó con leer los informes y revisar las maquinas.

-Un segundo...- cuestiono

Releyó la hoja, luego miro al monitor –Estos valores están demasiado altos- comenzó a leer entre hojas – Y estos muy bajos... ¿Será que?- reviso mas aprisa otros análisis que permanecían en la habitación para mayor facilidad de los médicos casi con preocupación y solo alcanzo a entre abrir la boca de sorpresa. Se giro a Sakura para verla, seguía inconsciente. Se quito los lentes y se llevo una mano a la boca para cubrir una gran sonrisa

–Oh por Dios-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el palacio del Kazekage estaban reunidos Tenzo, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, y Gaara discutiendo acerca de la misión, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Entro uno de los guardias acompañado de Naruto y de Sasuke en muletas.

-Disculpen el retraso- Dijo Naruto

-No hay problema... pasen adelante- Respondió Gaara quien ya sabia que Naruto no estaba pasando por el mejor de los momentos precisamente aunque ya había recobrado un poco su animo desde que supo que la operación de Sakura fue exitosa y que solo restaba esperar que ella despertara para saber si funciono o no.

Mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento, Tenzo continuo hablando.

-Ya tenemos las coordenadas que el equipo de exploración nos envió y creo que mañana mismo podremos enviar a un escuadrón mas especializado para corroborar y actuar en caso de que...-

-Espere un segundo, ¿equipo de exploración?- Interrumpió Naruto -¿De que nos perdimos?-

-Es verdad apenas acabas de salir del hospital- Dijo Tenzo –Después de encontrar a Sakura y a Kakashi-sempai en el bosque y enviarlos aquí con un escuadrón, yo y varios ANBU fuimos por ti, Shikamaru y Sasuke, después de que rompiste la jaula de madera y por consiguiente hiriendo a tus compañeros, aplique la técnica para calmar al kyubi y luego los ANBU que quedaron de pie y yo los trajimos al hospital de Suna... ninguno de los otros escuadrones pudimos determinar en que dirección se fue Kogoro, era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado-

-A penas el kazekage supo del incidente envió a varios equipos pequeños solo de exploración para revisar las afueras del país del viento, uno de esos equipos descubrió algo, como un pequeño campamento, solo tienen ordenes de vigilar, nada de intervenciones, así que estamos discutiendo si mañana se enviara a un equipo mas capacitado en caso de que sean del Shinzensumi, pues seria el descubrimiento de la tercera base el grupo- Hablo Shikamaru quien tenia un yeso en el brazo izquierdo.

-Parece que es tradición del Shinzensumi hacer sus bases bajo tierra, la que estaba aquí en Suna, la que esta en el país del rayo y ahora esta, no tenemos idea de su tamaño y por ende mucho menos de cuantas personas puedan haber allí - esta vez intervino Chouji

-Además nuestra prioridad es encontrar la bóveda y a pesar de los esfuerzos de nuestros shinobis de la arena hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito, nos conviene que sean ellos mismos quienes nos guíen pero se nos ha sido imposible rastrearlos- Hablo Gaara

-¿Entonces aun no tenemos nada?- Preguntó Naruto impaciente.

-Calma Naruto, sus principales miembros están débiles y aunque sean cientos no abrirán la bóveda sin ella, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se muevan y uno de nuestros numerosos espías los detecte- Dijo Tenzo

-Esta decidido, mañana enviaremos a un escuadrón, no importa si no están seguros de que son ellos, seguiré cualquier pista, quiero atraparlos como sea- Sentencio Gaara.

-Hinata- Llamó Gaara

-Hai-

-Necesitare tu byakugan-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Y es así como me pagas!- Se oyó un grito seguido del sonido de un objeto quebrándose.

Nami permanecía afuera de la oficina escuchando el horrible escándalo que se había desencadenado dentro.

-¡Me has decepcionado Kouga!- tras ese grito se oyó como un cuerpo pesado estampado a una pared.

-¡Y no me vengas con excusas!-

Estaba aterrada casi temblaba, su corazón latía muy rápido, se encontraba en una batalla consigo misma para evitar entrar a la habitación y detener a Kogoro, estaba muy preocupada por Kouga, sus heridas aun no estaban curadas.

-¡Te di CLARAS ORDENES!-

Las ordenes, por supuesto que las recordaba, ordenes que ella había desobedecido, se supone que Kouga tenia que ir al país de la tierra y le pidió a ella que fuera mientras él se hacia cargo de otros asuntos, solo ella sabia que planeaba matar a Kakashi, encararlo, sin trampas, sin emboscadas, incluso estuvo a su lado cuando le escribió la carta. Una muerte anunciada. Solo ella sabia donde estarían peleando y fue una bendición, si no Kouga estaría muerto ahora. Era tan culpable como él, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando llegara su turno de encararlo.

Se exalto al sentir mas gritos en la habitación, la pelea ya llevaba rato, para ella parecía una eternidad.

-No me importa si se te rompen todos los huesos ¡Levántate!-

Era suficiente para ella, sabia que Kogoro era fuerte muy fuerte pero por una vieja herida de guerra y su edad, esa fuerza estaba limitada y siempre terminaba dependiendo de los demás. Kouga por otro lado, no tendría problemas en defenderse si estuviera perfecto de salud, sin embargo...

La puerta se abrió de golpe estampándose contra la pared y provocando un enorme susto en Nami quien estaba a punto de abrirla.

-Trae al medico- Fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Kogoro, parado frente a ella, su mano derecha goteaba sangre aparentemente a causa de una cortada.

Nami asintió aun con los ojos muy abiertos y vio marchar al cansado Kogoro por los pasillos, entonces corrió adentro. La habitación era un desastre, el escritorio en el suelo, jarrones rotos y los pedazos de la tasa de té en el suelo cubiertos con un poco de sangre, se imagino entonces como Kogoro se hizo la herida y... Kouga de rodillas.

-¡Kouga!- Se acerco a él rápidamente -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, más fue el desastre que hizo que el daño que me ocasiono a mi- respondió orgulloso

-Esto es suficiente iré a hablar con él-

-No, Nami no por favor, él tiene razón, soy un desagradecido que abuso de su confianza y puso en riesgo toda una vida de planes... pero tenia que vengar a mi hermano... ahora cumpliré mi promesa y lo ayudare a abrir esa bóveda... luego me iré... a pesar de todo él estaba orgulloso de mi aunque no fuera su hijo ni me quisiera realmente-

-Kouga...-

-Tranquila, no le he dicho nada de que me ayudaste, no lo hagas tu-

-Pero...-

-Serás lo único que extrañe cuando termine esta misión-

Nami mordió su labio inferior, no quería que él se fuera, incluso estaba dispuesta a irse que con él.

-Yo...- Kouga la interrumpió –Ahora no, necesito un medico, creo que me rompí algo-

-Esta bien...- Salio a buscar al medico, estaba segura, tan solo en dos días saldrían a buscar la bóveda y todo esto acabaría, necesitaban esos dos días para terminar de preparar todo y para sanar bien todas las heridas.

-"_Luego te iras..."-_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dos días y dos noches habían pasado desde el último informe recibido en Konoha de Sunagakure.

Un shinobi de la hoja salio de la habitación de golpe cayendo sentado en el suelo ante los gritos de una muy enojada rubia.

-¡¿Y tu quieres que yo me preocupe de eso con todos los problemas que tengo?!-

Enseguida una pila de papeles fue arrojada desde dentro de la oficina cayendo regados al piso donde estaba el pobre hombre.

-¡Largo de mi vista y quiero esos cincuenta informes perfectos para mañana a primera hora!- posterior al grito se cerro la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte que varios cuadros colgados a lo largo de la pared cayeron al suelo. El pobre cerdito rosado aun permanecía escondido y temblando detrás de una pila de papeles en la oficina.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama!- una castaña corría apresurada a la oficina entrando a ella de golpe.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie aun exaltada. Estaba muy preocupada e irritable desde que se entero de los incidentes en Sunagakure y sobretodo irritable porque esta vez no podía dejar Konoha para ir a ayudar, y los pobres aldeanos venían pagando su furia desde hacia días.

Tsunade exigía los reportes médicos para estar a la par de la situación y saber si los doctores de Suna estaban haciendo "bien" su trabajo.

Cabe destacar que el edificio ya era victima de múltiples grietas y algunos trabajadores de la casa de Hokages aun no se acostumbraban a esas repentinas sacudidas del edificio durante las peleas, muchas veces sin sentido de Tsunade-sama. Rogaban al Dios del Sake para que volviera a tomar como antes y ellos poder trabajar en paz sin el miedo de que se les fuera a caer el edificio encima o quedaran estampados a una pared cortesía de la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade, ya no soportaban el carácter explosivo de la gondaime que los tenia muertos de miedo y literalmente con los pelos de punta. Un gran ejemplo de esto era el peinado de Shizune.

-Tenemos noticias- Dijo recobrando el aliento

-¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura? ¿Esta bien?- Dijo casi instantáneamente aun con un tono alto de voz.

-Si... son buenas noticias- sonrió por primera vez en una semana -¡Ya despertó Tsunade-sama! En la mañana...-

Tsunade se desplomo en su sillón aun con la expresión de sorpresa.

-Hoy mismo le dan de alta- Le entregó el informe a la Sannin quien suspiró y cambió su mirada a una mas tranquila.

Luego sonrió.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kakashi despertó por sentir algo felpudo en su brazo

-¿Qué...?-

-Buenos días- acto seguido dos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo sorpresa, estaba tan desorientado que no logro entender nada si no hasta reconocer el pelo rosado frente a su nariz y su inconfundible aroma invadir sus pulmones.

-¿Sakura?-

Ella se despego un poco de él con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa formada en sus labios. Asintió.

-¡Sakura...!- Él aun con la misma expresión de sorpresa solo alcanzo a atraerla contra sí con mas fuerza todavía –Gracias a Dios...- Dijo cerrando los ojos sin disminuir la fuerza casi sofocante de su abrazo –Gracias a Dios...- repitió en susurro.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas y su nariz se tornara roja.

Temari, la doctora Mitzuki y una enfermera a la que se le aguaron los ojos, veían la escena con nostalgia pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros desde la puerta, decidieron salir de la habitación para darle privacidad a la pareja, después de todo solo habían venido a traer a Sakura.

Kakashi la arrullo en sus brazos meciéndola suavemente, estaba tan feliz en ese momento que si le dijeran que estalló una guerra en Konoha y fracaso toda la misión no le hubiera importado. –Sakura...Sakura...-

Al separarse ella sonrió un poco y se seco las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó sonriente aun con los brazos alrededor de ella

Rió –No lo se... supongo que es porque estoy feliz ¿Y tu como estas?-

-Estoy tan feliz que creo que podría volar- Dijo para luego posar sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura y plantar un gran beso en su frente provocando que ella riera a pesar de las lagrimas. Luego la volvió a abrazar pero con mas suavidad.

-Mírate- Se separaron –Si no te conociera diría que nunca has estado recluida en un hospital-

En efecto Sakura estaba vestida con la misma ropa de la misión: Shorts color beige cortos, franelilla de manga corta y su chaqueta de cuero. Solo que esta vez estaba limpia la ropa y había cambiado de chaqueta, ya no era de cuero color mostaza, ahora seguía siendo de cuero pero esta era roja, se la había obsequiado Temari, además la amarilla estaba un poco rota.

-Estas hermosa...- ella se sonrojó, quizás esto no fuera enteramente cierto para otra persona, pero después de haberla visto tendida en una cama perdiendo la vida con cada segundo que pasaba... en este momento ella estaba simplemente perfecta y era verdad, sakura se veía mucho mejor desde que entro al hospital.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, parece que no hubieses dormido en una semana-

Ante este comentario Kakashi rió tontamente y se llevo una mano a la nuca, si ella supiera cuanta verdad había en esa oración... a pesar que lo dijera en broma. Kakashi llevaba puesta su mascara, una franela negra sin mangas muy pegada al cuerpo y un mono de color negro también, justo lo de siempre.

De un momento a otro la acomodo de tal forma que ella quedo acostada a su lado y él la abrazaba como si fuera una almohada y al mismo tiempo no la dejaba mover.

-Oye- Sakura volvió a reír pero haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Eso era porque no estaba cómodo. Ahora si voy a poder descansar a gusto- Fue su contesta ya con los ojos cerrados mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Qué van a pensar si alguien nos ve?- Dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-Pues... tendrán envidia de lo cómodos que estamos o en su defecto pensaran que somos una bonita pareja- respondió sin moverse de su posición.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza pero aun así sonreía, le hacia falta sentir esos brazos a su alrededor y ese característico sentido del humor de su sensei, así que se relajo y también cerro los ojos.

Estuvieron así un buen rato sin moverse ni emitir ningún sonido, solo sintiendo el calor mutuo y la paz que hace días necesitaban respirar, la tranquilidad de saber que la persona mas amada estaba bien y a su lado...

-Me da tanto gusto que estés bien... (Susurró) ¿Por qué estas bien verdad?-

-Si... estoy bien- Kakashi no lo noto por lo feliz que estaba, pero el tono de voz de Sakura irradiaba una imperceptible cantidad de nostalgia.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?-

-Hoy en la mañana muy temprano como a las 5:30, no podía volver a dormir, Mitzuki dijo que es algo normal que no tenga sueño porque he dormido demasiado estos días gracias a los sedantes que dejaron de suministrarme ayer, ya estoy perfecta, así que me dan de alta hoy mismo, mas bien debo estirar los músculos-

-Me alegro- Dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello sin la mascara de por medio –así podré ayudarte a estirar los músculos y de paso dejarte suficientemente cansada como para que duermas temprano y recuperes tu ciclo normal de sueño-

-¡KAKASHI!- le reprendió roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué? Hablo de un entrenamiento... yo también tengo que estirar los músculos... y después dicen que el pervertido y el mal pensado soy yo ¬¬-

Sakura rió tontamente

-Aunque lo otro también es una buena idea- Tras decir esto su mano se perdía por debajo de la chaqueta roja y se dispuso a besarla, un beso largo y romántico, lento y cargado de pasión, al separarse por falta de aire con todo su pesar Sakura no lo dejo seguir.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, al menos no por ahora...-

Antes se que kakashi pudiera siquiera contestar se abrió la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-

Kakashi se subió la mascara.

-Pero Doctora Sakura, la Doctora Mitsuki quiere hablar con usted antes de que se marche- Dijo una enfermera.

-Entiendo- Sakura se levanto. –Nos vemos Kakashi- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dejando un poco confundido a Kakashi.

-Señor Hatake, también vengo a informarle que ya ha sido dado de alta y además...- En ese instante un nuevo personaje entro de prisa a la habitación.

-¡Kakashi-sensei que gusto verle!- dijo Naruto muy emocionado

-...Además tiene visitas...- Suspiro la enfermera abandonando la estancia

-Me dijeron que ya le dieron de alta, ¿y Sakura-chan? también me dijeron que ella se encuentra bien y estaba con usted ¿Dónde esta?-

-Acaba de salir- Respondió Kakashi

Luego entraron mas personas a la habitación, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Tenzo.

-Kakashi-sempai ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-

-Si de hecho... ¿Y los demás?-

-Chouji esta en la cafetería, los demás ANBU están todos hospedados en varias posadas mientras no están de servicio- Dijo Shikamaru

-Hm, parece que también necesitaron tratamiento medico- Dijo Kakashi haciendo referencia al brazo de Shikamaru y pierna de Sasuke.

-Si... gracias Naruto- Dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente con el ceño fruncido apoyado de sus muletas, haciendo sentir mal a Naruto.

-Bueno, bueno, vamonos para que Kakashi-sempai termine de prepararse- Intervino Tenzo –Nos veremos en la recepción, tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Kakashi-sempai primero-

Los mas jóvenes estaban saliendo de la habitación cuando Naruto se giró de pronto.

-¡Es verdad! Les compre un regalo a usted y a Sakura-chan de camino al hospital- El rubio busco en uno de sus bolsillos y le extendió una especie de collar hecho de fibra vegetal, era un dije con algunos motivos muy pequeños de madera con una especie de inscripción tallada.

Kakashi y Tenzo miraban intrigados.

-Los compre en el bazar, son hechos a mano por una mujer muy vieja, los hace su familia desde generaciones y a pesar de que se que es poco probable que usted lo use, los compre para ambos por su significado- Se lo extendió a Kakashi quien lo tomo y comenzó a examinarlo, los grabados parecían ser en una simbología que él no lograba entender, seguramente era cierto lo de las generaciones.

-Son para la buena suerte y una relación armoniosa por eso vienen en pares, según ella es de buen augurio que lleguen a la pareja por medio de un obsequio, así que los compre- Terminó la frase con una típica risa ingenua. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz de que al fin sus dos compañeros estuvieran bien.

Había que admitir que Kakashi se conmovió un poco... solo un poco.

-¿Ve este símbolo? Significa: "mujer" Y es para que recuerde siempre que pertenece a una mujer, la portadora del otro collar, el de sakura dice "hombre" y es para lo mismo-

-Arigatou Naruto-

-De nada sensei, ahora voy a buscar a Sakura-chan para darle el suyo- Dicho esto se despidió con una mano y camino hacia la puerta.

Una vez que Tenzo y Kakashi quedaron solos, Tenzo comenzó a hablar.

-Sempai, es necesario que le explique algunas cosas que sucedieron mientras usted estaba recluido-

-Te escucho-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En un consultorio del hospital la reconocida doctora Mitzuki parecía discutir con otra mujer.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagas!- Dijo apoyando las manos del escritorio

Sakura también se levanto.

-Conozco muy bien los riesgos doctora Mitzuki no cuestione mi nivel profesional, si voy a hacer esto es porque tengo que hacerlo, agradezco su preocupación pero este es mi problema-

Mitzuki quedo fría y tan solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

Un rubio que pasaba cerca escucho casualmente esta parte de la conversación y se detuvo -¿Sakura-chan?-

-Voy a estar bien- Suavizo su mirada, dicho esto la pelirosa abrió la puerta del consultorio saliendo de el.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Sakura qué paso ahí dentro?- Preguntó preocupado. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sakura quien después de un segundo sonrió y negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a caminar.

-Es Mitzuki, no quiere que siga en la misión, dice que es muy pronto y podría ser peligroso-

-¿Y lo es?- Cuestiono mas preocupado aun caminando a su lado.

-(rió) No Naruto, me conozco ya estoy perfecta, se que no pasara nada, además es una misión que debo cumplir y yo misma correré el riesgo, solo hay una probabilidad del 13 por ciento de que algo malo me suceda, pero soy ninja, estoy acostumbrada, no es como si fuera un civil normal-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Y que traes ahí?- Dijo señalando las manos del ojiazul

-Ahh, casi se me olvidaba, estoy tan feliz de que ya estés bien que te compre algo, a ti y a Kakashi-sensei-

-¿Ah si?-

-Mira...- Le extendió el dije y comenzó a explicarle lo mismo que a Kakashi, era por cierto exactamente igual al de Kakashi con excepción de un tallado del centro.

Mientras desde la puerta donde había salido Sakura momentos atrás, estaba la misma doctora peliroja recostada de la pared viéndola marchar con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Yuki... si, estoy bien pero me preocupa Sakura- Dijo, el rubio coloco una mano en su hombro.

-¿Se rehusó a ir a pesar de su estado no es así?-

-Si...-

-Me esperaba algo así, pero no puedes culparla, si ella se rehúsa no puedes obligarla, además confió en que estará bien, su equipo es excelente-

Juntos miraron como los jóvenes que caminaban se detuvieron y Naruto le colocaba el collar a Sakura quien se recogía el pelo y luego esta lo abrazaba en agradecimiento por el obsequio.

Ella recargo la cabeza del hombro de su pareja –No lo se... tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-

Fin cap 35

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Hola!! Primero que nada debo decir HOY SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE ESTE FIC!! Y estoy tannnnnnnn pero tannnnn felizzzzz de haber podido sostener un fic todo un año! Y eso que aun no termina xD**

**Kakashi: ¡Felicitaciones!**

**Kenka: Grax Kakashi TT**

**Durar un año entero con todo este entusiasmo, toda esta felicidad, toda esta diversión jamás hubiera sido posible sin ustedes! lo juro!!, debo decir también que fue un año lleno alegrías para mi, dentro de lo que son los otros fics que he publicado, porque fue Su más bella sonrisa el que marco el inicio de mi vida como escritora y siempre será mi fic favorito, y me hace eternamente feliz saber que a ustedes les ha gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, muchas gracias por este año conmigo! Los invito a soplar la vela del pastel muy cerquita de mí y de Kakashi...**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**¡¡FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS "SU MAS BELLA SONRISA"!!**

**Quise hacer algo especial en este capitulo, pero las condiciones de la historia no me lo permitían :S lamento mucho si los decepcione, pero la verdad no sabia como hacer, sobre todo por que ya estaba escrito como iba a ser este cap para dar mas sentido a los que están por venir, incluso pensé en hacer este capitulo paralelo a los hechos, algo así como un OVA especial de aniversario, pero descarte la idea por que pensé que querían mejor la continuación, pero al menos hoy salimos de la parte dramática y empezamos por fin la búsqueda de la codiciada bóveda. Vaya paliza le dio Meshimi a Kouga u.u Sakura esta bien, todos están bien y poco a poco mas partes confusas y en cierta forma misteriosas se van desentrañando, pero tranquilos al final todo se resolverá.**

**Prox capitulo GaaHina n.n!! el GaaHina que no se vio en este Un.n**

**Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que los capítulos que sigan sean muy especiales y quizás si haga el OVA que tenia pensado pero lo subiré como one shot.**

**Con respecto al acertijo del capitulo anterior, no daré mas pistas pero solo puedo decir que no tiene que ver con que Sakura se haya recuperado de su enfermedad xD**

**Ahora debo de dar las gracias por todos sus lindos reviews que me hacen reír, llorar (de emoción), alegrar, mejorar y en general entusiasmarme para durar todo en día frente a la pantalla escribiendo, en esta víspera de aniversario muchas gracias a:****katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**tsuki-airen**

**Ellistriel**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Marianashi**

**AngelYueGuang**

**Derra**

**Kendrix Princess**

**Hayashionara**

**Sakura666Goth**

**Dielprpa**

**literatysaku**

**Ayame-chan! w**

**Nitsuka**

**diego-.-kun**

**Oh diego-.-kun tiempo sin saber de ti xDDDDD grax por los consejos!**

**Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan importantes para mi, me gustaría mucho que por ser el cumpleaños del fic, dejaran reviews los que nunca han dejado o los que dejan moderadamente también como review de aniversario xDDDD bueno si quieren... eso me haría muy feliz xD!**

**Creo que se respondieron todas las preguntas que deje en el capitulo anterior, menos la de ton-ton jeje, si pues yo creo que es un cerdito muy sentimental jajajaja**

**Kenka: ¿Kakashi me haces el honor?**

**Kakashi: (asiente)**

**Kakashi: -¿Por quien estará conformado el grupo enviado por el Kazekage para buscar la supuesta entrada a la tercera base del shinzensumi? ¿estará realmente bien Sakura cuando retome su misión junto al equipo 7? ¿Kouga cumplirá su promesa? ¿Nami se ira con él y será capaz de dejar el Shinzensumi? ¿Lograran encontrar la bóveda? ¿Se hará realidad el presentimiento de Mitzuki? ¿Quién es la anciana que hizo los collares? ¿será cierto que Kakashi no se lo pondrá? ¿Quien es el verdadero pervertido en la relacion KakaSaku? ¿La casa de Hokages será capaz de resistir otro periodo irritable de Tsunade? ¿Y sino quien dará los fondos para repararlo? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa": **_**Cap 36 Un día Caluroso**_

**Dejen reviews plis  
¡Por el aniversario del fic!  
xD**

**Att: Kenka1804 **_**en víspera de aniversario...**_


	36. Un día caluroso

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Su creador original Masashi Kishimoto. He creado este Fanfic según la normativa de sin fines de lucro.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap. 36 Un día Caluroso (titulo cambiado)**_

-Ya veo, entonces ya se fueron-

Kakashi bajo su libro naranja para mirar de frente a la joven que le había proporcionado la información.

-Si señor- respondió parada en el umbral de la puerta del palacio del Kazekage. Se había dirigido allí después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento para estirar los músculos luego de tanto tiempo en el hospital, sesión que duro toda la mañana.

-No creí que partirían tan pronto- Dijo para sí con un poco de inquietud mientras guardaba su libro. –Bueno gracias-

Tras una reverencia la mujer se giró y entró al palacio, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Veamos, supongo que ahora tendré que ir a buscar a Tenzo- volteó y se quedo mirando un rato el ajetreo que había esa mañana en la aldea, parecía que hoy había más actividad de lo normal. Una gota al mas puro estilo anime rodó por su nuca -¿Por donde empiezo?-

Sin duda ese seria un largo y caluroso día.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Que calor!- Se quejo Sakura recostándose de la pared en una especie de bazar subterráneo que había en la aldea de la arena, este tipo de construcciones eran muy comunes, no solo porque hacían el papel perfecto de fortalezas en caso de ataques, sino por su constante ventilación gracias al diseño de túneles que llegaban a conectar puntos muy alejados de la aldea. Hechos de roca, daban una sensación fresca, tenían algunos agujeros en lugares específicos que hacían entrar luz solar, por lo cual también estaban perfectamente iluminados y gracias a los pozos subterráneos también gozaba de fuentes con agua fresca, la misma agua que circulaba por toda la ciudad.

Originalmente era una fortaleza militar y refugio de emergencia, pero desde que Sunagakure estrecho lazos de amistad con Konoha y manifestó una conducta de paz, era mas utilizado como un centro comercial que cualquier otra cosa, los peatones aprovechaban los túneles para acortar distancias, escaparse un rato del sol y comprar lo que necesitasen de paso, los vendedores iban allí por ser tan frecuentado. Su ambiente agradable y su exótica arquitectura hizo que se convirtiera rápidamente en uno de los centros comerciales mas famosos no solo de la aldea sino del país del viento. Era como un atractivo turístico.

Todos alguna vez en su vida habían pasado por allí.

-Vamos Sakura no te quejes-

Pero Sakura quizás hubiera preferido que esa "vez" no fuera "esta vez". El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. –No hace calor aquí dentro- recalco Temari

-Temari, en serio, necesito salir de aquí- parecía que Sakura fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Rápidamente Temari coloco una mano en su espalda como señal de apoyo.

-¡Oh Sakura! ¿Estas bien?-

-Tenga un poco de agua, le hará bien- Matzuri le paso una botella de agua a la acalorada Sakura quien no tardo ni dos segundos en beberla.

-Sabía que no debías comer tanto, de tantas variedades, te dije que te haría mal- le regañó Temari aún con la mano en su espalda haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido hace rato en la feria de comida. Habían salido sin desayunar y no quiso intervenir cuando estaba comiendo porque después de todo paso tanto tiempo en ese hospital...

-Es agua de la fuente, es muy buena- agregó Matzuri tendiéndole una botella de agua.

Tras decir esto Sakura escupió toda el agua que se había tomado.

-¿¡Es agua de la fuente!?- gritó con horror asustando a la pobre Matzuri, ex-discípula de Gaara y amiga de Temari.

-Tranquila Sakura, aquí las fuentes son fuentes de agua pura, vienen directamente de posos subterráneos y manantiales, la usamos para todo, puede que incluso sea mejor que el agua de konoha-

Sakura se sintió un poco mal por escupirla. –Gomenasai, Matzuri, no se que me pasa, debe ser el calor o el encerramiento, en Konoha no hay lugares como estos, y mucho menos tan llenos de gente-

-No se preocupe Sakura-san, a veces cuando mucha gente viene aquí como hoy, también me mareo y ruego por llegar a mi casa rápido- le respondió. Sakura tomo otro poco de agua.

-Yo también se lo que es eso, y he visto este tipo de reacción en otros turistas claustrofóbicos, ¿segura estas bien?- preguntó Temari.

-¿No será claustrofobia Sakura-san?- también incorporándose para ayudarla

-No lo creo, pero si me incomoda un poco estar rodeada de tanta gente, es solo eso- respondió sonriendo.

-Te puedo asegurar que por estos túneles de viento pasa el aire mas puro de la aldea, es una brisa refrescante, sin el calor del sol, en esta época se llena más porque estamos en pleno verano, la gente pasa por aquí para huir del calor- Explicó Temari.

-Ya veo, entonces la única rara aquí soy yo- dijo Sakura

-¡No diga eso Sakura-san! Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, que no te gusten los sitios llenos de gente es algo perfectamente normal, es solo que aquí, en la arena estamos acostumbrados porque hemos vivido siempre entre túneles-

-Bueno será mejor regresar ya- Dijo Temari levantando sus bolsas de compras, acto que imito Matzuri con las suyas propias. –Ya es más de medio día-

-¿Segura no necesita ayuda?- preguntó Matzuri a Sakura

-No, muchas gracias- Sonrió Sakura disponiéndose a cargar todo lo que había comprado.

-¿Qué tanto compraste?- Preguntó Temari ante la cantidad de bolsas

-Solo algunas cosas que voy a necesitar...- continuó sonriendo y caminando a la par de sus amigas.

-A propósito Temari-san- Dijo Matzuri acercándose a la nombrada –Gaara-sama ha partido esta mañana ¿no es verdad?- ya estaban saliendo del bazar y el sol comenzaba a hacerse notar con bastante fuerza.

-Si así es, partió con un equipo pequeño, tan pronto recibamos noticias tendremos que actuar, de acuerdo a las ordenes de Gaara por supuesto, por cierto Sakura creo que...- Temari hizo una pausa al ver que la pelirosa no estaba precisamente a su lado -¿Sakura?- Ambas kunoichis de la arena voltearon.

-¡Sakura!-

-Ojala los vendedores pudieran devolvernos así de fácil el dinero que gastamos en toda esa comida- dijo Matzuri un poco asqueada.

Largo y caluroso día. Si señor.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_-" Una de la tarde"-_ pensó Gaara tras un suspiro, llevaban más de 6 horas caminando desde aquel desierto y ya el paisaje había cambiado de forma drástica, esta era una de esas partes del país del viento que a pesar de ser calurosa, poseía vegetación, pasos de agua y muchas rocas, algo parecido a un cañón. Ya estaban cerca de las coordenadas indicadas, por lo tanto decidió armar allí su campamento. Una distancia prudencial, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, considerando las causas que lo llevaron allí era mejor prevenir.

Se arrimaron a la parte con más vegetación que pudieron encontrar y allí comenzaron a tender sus carpas, no irían directamente al campamento del otro equipo por seguridad, puesto que este no era un equipo más, era el equipo del Kazekage, nada podía salir mal. Un equipo pequeño, cuatro integrantes, dos de sus mejores Jounins y una Chunin de Konoha, nada más y nada menos que apellidada Hyuga, y, con su presencia era más que suficiente, hacia tiempo que Sabaku no Gaara no iba de misión.

-Eh Kazekage... digo Gaara-sama- A su derecha una tímida Hinata.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya están listas las tiendas, creo que sería conveniente que fuéramos al otro campamento- A su izquierda dos tiendas de color naranjas.

Gaara comenzó a inspeccionar las tiendas recién tendidas. Paro frente a ellas de brazos cruzados y alzo una ceja.

-¿Solo dos?-

-Eh... bueno, ya sabe que por razones de peso y tiempo... solo empacamos una adicional a la suya-

-¿La mía?- Estos malditos protocolos terminarían enterrados en lo más profundo un día de estos, cortesía del demonio rojo de la arena. –Trajeron una tienda para mi... ¿Y no una para ustedes?-

Hinata sin querer comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa por el tono de voz de Gaara, bueno ella lo intento, pero los subordinados de Gaara insistían en empacar primero las cosas de Gaara, cosa a lo que de por sí, él se oponía, y solo les dio tiempo empacar una tienda adicional.

-Yo...-

-Mil disculpas Kazekage-sama- Intervino uno de los Jounins –Pero nuestra prioridad es ponerlo a usted por sobre todas las cosas-

Si, definitivamente un día de estos, todos esos protocolos junto con la gente que los invento terminarían bien enterrados y hechos trizas en el desierto. ¿Era tan difícil ver como Gaara odiaba todos esos protocolos?

-Tuvimos que contrariar a la señorita Hyuga, sino nos habríamos retrasado y...- El jounin no pudo seguir hablando por la interrupción de Gaara.

-Compartiremos las tiendas- Mejor interrumpir ahora antes de que su rabia fuera mayor y dijera cosas que realmente no querría decir a gente que no tenía la culpa de obedecer protocolos tradicionales con décadas de antigüedad.

-Pero señor, ya hemos llegado a un arreglo- Agregó el otro Jounin de pelo negro –Mientras uno de nosotros hace guardia, los otros dos podrán dormir en la tienda y así sucesivamente durante rondas en la noche.

-De ninguna manera- La gruesa voz de Gaara hizo que todos se callaran y quedaran quietos, esperando algún tipo de regaño. Pero todo lo que recibieron fue un...

-Hinata dormirás conmigo-

La impresión por parte de los Jounins y el sonrojo por parte de la portadora del byakugan se hicieron notar casi instantáneamente.

-Pero señor eso es inconcebible según el protocolo, solo la esposa o futura esposa del Kazekage puede...-

-YA se...- Interrumpió haciendo énfasis en la primera frase –...el protocolo-

Estas palabras solo hicieron a Hinata ponerse más roja y nerviosa (si es que eso era posible)

-Será hasta que consigamos una tienda para ella- antes de que alguno (como tenían pensado) pudiera siquiera reprochar, Gaara continuó –He dicho-

Hinata y los otros dos Jounins solo quedaron viéndose las caras.

-Voy a inspeccionar- Dijo Gaara caminando hacia unos arbustos –Quédense aquí- Ordenó por sobre su hombro.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cierto peliplateado caminaba, o mejor dicho, vagabundeaba acompañado de su fiel libro por la aldea escondida entre la arena de Sunagakure, hacia tanto calor que ya ni ganas de leer tenia, lo mejor seria buscar un sitio donde refrescarse luego de su fallido intento por encontrar al capitán Tenzo, su ex-compañero de equipo, al cual misteriosamente, nadie había visto.

¡Pero por todos los cielos que calor hacia! No podía imaginar como los demás peatones andaban tan tranquilos, percibían el calor, si, pero ninguno parecía tan afectado como él. Y es que pensándolo mejor, el uniforme no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

_-"A penas llegue al palacio ducha y cambio de ropa"-_

Cerró el libro y mientras lo guardaba en su estuche para shurikens, se llevo una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor. Al alzar un poco la vista creyó haber visto a una viejecita conocida para él saludándolo enérgicamente con una mano, sentada en un puesto bajo el sol. ¡Pleno sol!

¡Jesús Cristo!

Su mano ahora frotaba sus ojos al tiempo que se quitaba el sudor de la cara como símbolo de cansancio, mientras continuaba caminando sin darle importancia al tema. No, definitivamente empezaba a ver espejismos debido al sofoco y posiblemente solo estuviera mareado.

-¡Hooola!- pero allí estaba, resistente la pequeña ancianita de anteojos, saludándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Esta gente tenia que estar loca.

Kakashi alzo una ceja.

...

Y luego la otra

–¡Señora Kanna!- exclamó finalmente Kakashi al reconocerla.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En momentos como este la vida era buena. Solo en pocos pero preciosos momentos como este.

El paciente capitán Tenzo disfrutaba de una refrescante taza de té al puro sabor de Suna mientras vestía una cómoda yukata gris, sentado tradicionalmente en el "loby" de la cómoda posada que...

-Oi Yamato-taichou-

-¿En que puedo ayudarte Chouji?-

-Es que tengo hambre y me canse de esperar a Shikamaru, ese perezoso todavía esta durmiendo...¿le puede decir que estaré en el restaurante?-

-Claro-

...estaba siendo pagada por el Kazekage a todos los ANBU de Konoha durante su estadía. Se encontraba admirando el hermoso paisaje que tenia la posada en su patio trasero gracias a las enormes puertas corredizas, se podían ver los...

-Nee Yamato-taichou me quede dormido otra vez- Hablo Shikamaru pasándose una mano por la nuca. –No puedo encontrar a Chouji ¿lo ha visto?-

-Esta esperándote en el restaurante-

-Cuando no...Gracias-

-De nada-

...frondosos jardines, los bancos, los adornos y un pequeño puente entre cada estanque. La brisa que chocaba contra un pequeño y tradicional movil causando el dulce sonido de una campanita de cristal, era toda la paz que Tenzo podía pedir en ese momento...

-¡YAMATO TAICHOU!-

Quizás, solo quizás, eso era pedir demasiado.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun- Saludo felizmente, fuera de todo se sentía muy bien ¿y como no? Después de un merecido descanso.

-Taichoooou, si supiera lo que me costo encontrarlo!!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Ha visto a Chouji y a Shikamaru?-

-Han de estar en el restaurante-

-Hmm bueno muchas gracias-

-No hay de que Naruto-kun-

Entre sorbo y sorbo solo deseaba que este momento durara un poco más...

-Ohayo Yamato-san-

Tenzo bajo la cabeza y dejo su taza a un lado. Quizás si era mucho pedir ¿Cómo hacia kakashi para mostrarse tan indiferente y relajado cada vez que los integrantes de su equipo lo buscaban para que como "líder" los ayudara?

-Matzuri, Temari, Sakura hola- Saludó

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La viejecita se quedo viendo a Kakashi fijamente antes de contestar, por lo cual este unió sus cejas frunciéndolas, hasta que ella por fin hablo.

-¿Cómo haces eso con las cejas?-

-Un.n que gusto verla señora Kanna ¿Cómo esta la posada?- Kakashi pasaba una mano detrás de su cuello mientras le dedicaba a la anciana una ingenua sonrisa con su unico ojito feliz.

-¿Kanna? Yo no soy Kanna, por favor jovencito no me compares con el adefesio antipático de mi hermana mayor- dijo con una fingida cara de ofendida.

Kakashi la miro mas serio sin quitar la mano de su cuello –¿Hermana?- ¡Pero si eran idénticas!

-Si, es ella quien administra la posada aquí al lado, yo sin embargo, me dedico al negocio familiar. Desde que esos ninjas la frecuentan se ha vuelto muy antipática, llego todo un escuadrón la semana pasada y según ella esta muy "ocupada" bah patrañas-

-"_Ninjas, quizás ahí este Tenzo_" Ah, disculpe mi equivocación señora...-

-Anna- Respondió al instante.

-"¿_Cómo pude haberlas confundido?"-_ pensó con sarcasmo -Hatake Kakashi, mucho gusto- Parecía una señora simpática en cierta forma. -¿Y cual es el negocio familiar?-

Un brillo surgió de los lentes de la ancianita sacando de repente una caja de madera con...

-¡Dijes! Hechos de generación en generación por nuestra familia- rió de forma muy emotiva -¿Quieres comprar?-

Que pequeño era el mundo en ese momento para el ninja copia

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura se sentó en el sillón tipo occidental un poco acalorada mientras Matzuri y Temari permanecían de pie frente a Tenzo.

-Con que... disfrutando del descanso ¿no?- Habló Temari tras una leve risa.

-Si...- admitió con desgana -¿Necesitan algo?-

-Bueno a parte de darle un respiro a "ciertas personas" (mirando a sakura hiper-ventilar en el sillón) que aún no se acostumbran a nuestro clima de verano, venimos a decirte que a las siete deberíamos de recibir el primer informe de Gaara por lo cual hay que estar reunidos en el palacio, avísale a tu grupo-

-Claro- dijo él

Mientras Temari y Tenzo hablaban, Sakura permanecía sentada abanicándose con las palmas, al sentir una presencia tras suya volteo y solo un susto que casi la hace caer del sillón fue su reacción al encontrarse con la cara envejecida de una pequeña ancianita con anteojos mirándola fijamente apoyada de un bastón, con el pelo recogido de un moño.

Todos voltearon al percibir el susto de Sakura.

-Hola...- Dijo la anciana

Mientras Sakura recuperaba el color Temari habló –Hola señora Momoka (la saludo Temari y luego miro a Tenzo y a los demás) ella es la dueña de esta posada- aclaró

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron al unísono, pero la anciana solo se concentró en Sakura y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, Sakura la miraba también pero un poco incomoda _–"¿Qué tanto me ve?"-_

Todos miraban la escena con inquietud

Se acomodó las gafas y la miró de abajo hacia arriba

-Estas más gorda-

...

Todos quedaron como estatuas de piedra

-¿Co...Como que estoy gorda?- Replicó Sakura saliendo del shock

-Nunca dije que estuvieras flaca alguna vez, solo dije que ahora estas _mas _gorda_-_

Temari y Tenzo no pudieron reprimir sus risas.

-¿Cómo me conoce?-

-Un cabello así es imposible de olvidar...- respondió como si fuera obvio

-¿Cómo es que usted...digo ¿Qui...quién es usted?-

-Yo soy Kanna Momoka, dueña de la posada Momoka-

Sakura parecía no salir de su sorpresa –Y tu novia de Kakashi-kun, estas gorda- definitivamente salir de la sorpresa no era una opción todavía.

-¡NEE-CHAN!- se oyó una voz a las espaldas de todos. –¡Siempre has sido tan antipática!- en seguida apareció en escena una ancianita exactamente igual a Kanna apuntando a su hermana con el bastón, la única diferencia era el color de sus ropas y claramente la energía que parecía sobrarle a una.

-Y tú siempre una mal educada Anna- Contesto la señora Kanna

Mientras estas dos se dirigían miradas de desaprobación y rivalidad una a la otra, sin parar de decir incoherencias, para la sorpresa de todos venia acompañada de Kakashi.

-¿Ka...Kakashi?- dijo Sakura

Kakashi (de nuevo) llevo una mano detrás de su cuello sonriendo con su ojito feliz –Yo- saludó

-... Mira a quien le dices mal educada si tú llamas gorda a esta linda jovencita- decia Anna

-Por lo menos soy sincera no como tu- decía Kanna

Tenzo se puso en medio de ambas y las separo.

-Ya, ya, las hermanas gemelas no deben pelear Un.n-

-¡¿Gemelas nosotras?!- Gritaron con indignación

-¿Qué..? ¿No lo son?- preguntó confundido Tenzo

-¿Acaso me veo tan vieja como este adefesio de 93 años?- Pregunó Anna ofendida señalando a la que ciertamente era su hermana gemela.

-Estas celosa de que nací ocho minutos primero que tu ¡fea!-

Ahora era cuando Tenzo comenzaba a sudar, el día no estaba tan fresco como él pensaba.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Debo felicitarte- Dijo Gaara al solitario lugar –Casi no te percibo-

Una silueta salió a la luz.

-Yo también debo felicitarlo Kazekage-sama, si no fuera por mí byakugan no lo hubiera encontrado-

Tanto el Kazekake como la nativa de Konoha se pusieron a caminar hombro con hombro retomando el sendero que con paciencia recorría el pelirrojo. No la mando de vuelta al campamento como usualmente hubiera hecho por dos razones fundamentales, una, tendría que regresar sola todo el camino y por alguna razón eso le preocupaba, ella estaría mas segura con él, eso era verídico, y dos, la compañía de la pelinegra le relajaba bastante, le gustaba compartir ratos con ella, lo había descubierto en todo el tiempo que tenia viviendo con él y la pequeña amistad que había crecido entre ambos. Si tan solo no estuviera el "Kazekage-sama" de por medio, pensó con fastidio...

-¿Y que te hizo desobedecer una orden directa?- Preguntó Gaara aún con la vista fija al frente y alerta a los alrededores.

-Su subordinados, ellos estaban preocupados de que tardara tanto, intentaron seguirlo pero como no pudieron les dije que yo lo buscaría con el Byakugan- Respondió Hinata

Gaara volteo a mirarla un momento y Hinata se puso nerviosa

-¿Hice mal señor?-

-No, es solo que me molestan mucho los protocolos- Retomó la marcha –A veces odio cuando se empeñan en cuidarme tanto, no me mal interpretes, se que soy el kazekage mas joven de la historia y es normal que intenten protegerme, sobre todo después del ultimo incidente con Akatsuki, pero hay estas "formalidades" que realmente considero innecesarias-

-Por no decir que odia no poder hacer nada en contra de ellas-

Gaara se detuvo una vez mas a mirarla y ella una vez mas se puso nerviosa.

-Así es-

Hinata sonrió y continuaron caminando.

-Kazeka... digo Gaara- Comenzó Hinata

-¿Hm?-

-Realmente le entiendo, pero considero innecesario que yo duerma con usted y...-

-Hinata- Interrumpió él –Esto no se trata de una forma de rebeldía ante los protocolos por mi sentimiento de impotencia, se trata de un acto de caballerosidad, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitirá que una dama pasara una mala noche, pudiendo yo evitarlo-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero Gaara tenía más para decir.

-Eres una kunoichi, pero no por eso dejas de ser una dama, si te soy sincero siempre estuve en contra de que las mujeres fueran ninjas, ser ninja es un trabajo demasiado peligroso y las mujeres muy frágiles, y no es que piense que ellas sean mas débiles o no puedan igualarnos, es que desafortunadamente la mayoría de los hombres en el campo de batalla lo piensan así, y cuando son enemigos tienden a encontrar placer en hacer sufrir mas a una Kunoichi que a un hombre y eso realmente me preocupa y me molesta, es por eso que en la medida de lo posible como kazekage sin subestimar a las kunoichis trato de protegerlas de misiones donde su integridad pueda ser dañada-

Y por supuesto que Gaara hablaba con la verdad, pero había algo mas en la cabeza del pelirrojo que lo incitaba a portarse mas "caballero" de lo normal con la joven que tenía en frente. ¿O quizás no?

La idea de que Hinata tuviera que compartir la carpa con un hombre, mientras otro estaba vigilante, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, por alguna razón tuvo el impulso de proponer lo que propuso. A pesar de no ser más que eso, un impulso, uno de esos actos inconscientes que el tanto evitaba y desaprobaba.

-Es gracioso, muchas de nosotras hemos sido entrenadas desde muy pequeñas para este trabajo, la mayoría por voluntad propia, ese no era mi caso, sin embargo ahora que soy mas segura de mi misma, me gusta ser kunoichi, en un principio no hubiera sido mi decisión pero ahora me gusta, y estoy conciente de los riesgos, por eso me entreno, para defenderme sola-

Seguían caminando hasta encontrarse con un riachuelo ancho, de unos treinta centímetros de profundidad, y por lo visto la marcha del kazekage no se detendría allí y siguieron para cruzarlo por las numerosas rocas mohosas y sobresalientes dispersas en el.

-Además estoy entrenada para todos estos tipos de misiones, puedo pasar perfectamente más de 24 horas sin dormir-

Gaara seguía caminando delante, pensando en esos repentinos impulsos. Ya estaba pasando sobre algunas rocas, pero Hinata no pudo avanzar mas porque el pelirrojo se detuvo e hizo levantar algunos peldaños de arena maciza, subió a uno y luego le ofreció la mano a Hinata para que lo acompañara.

En el lugar de Hinata cualquiera se hubiera molestado, es decir ¿Qué no había odio nada de lo que le dijo? Sin embargo, no le molesto, se sintió colorada por la caballerosidad del muchacho, caballerosidad que nunca antes había experimentado en una misión.

Tal y como sospecho Gaara, Hinata se sintió incomoda al contacto con la arena bajo sus pies, mantener el equilibrio en quince centímetros de arena flotante no era precisamente fácil, a él no le afectaba, pero normalmente a sus acompañantes (pocos acompañantes) que habían pasado por uno de sus "puentes de arena" se les dificultaba al principio. Así que la mantuvo tomada de mano.

-¿Acaso no escucho lo que le acabo de decir?- Dijo Hinata aun con el sonrojo que inútilmente trataba de esconder mientras avanzaban lentamente.

-Si- Respondió casi llegando al final de los peldaños –Pero no cambiare mi opinión, no le quitare el sueño a una kunoichi mientras pueda evitarlo- Bajo finalmente.

Hinata se disponía a bajar por sí sola del último, pero _inconscientemente _Gaara dejó de sostener la arena. Desvaneciéndose en el acto haciendo por lo tanto perder el equilibrio completamente a la portadora del byakugan cayendo hacia delante y chocando torpemente contra el pecho del pelirrojo, el cual la atrapo hábilmente, es más, como si estuviera esperando su caída y la sostuvo firme entre sus brazos.

Ella mantenía su cabeza enterrada al pecho de él, desorientada pensaba que hubiera aterrizado bien si él no la hubiera atrapado o...

-Ni mucho menos a damas tan lindas como tu-

...sostenido tan fuerte pero...¿Qué?

¿Qué? iba precisamente a preguntar pero una mano en su barbilla la hizo levantar lentamente su mentón para cruzar miradas y allí después de ver los ojos verdes de él mirarla tan fijamente, con sus rostros tan cerca, se le olvido completamente todo lo que iba a decir.

¿Hace falta mencionar que el sonrojo y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de la joven Hyuga?

Quizás fuera la extraña atracción que sentía hacia él desde hacia tiempo y el insistente palpitar acelerado de su corazón, o quizás... bueno la verdad es que "quizás" pudieron haber sido muchas cosas más, pero sin una razón aparente más que esa, la joven de ojos perlados desapareció los escasos cinco o seis centímetros que separaban sus labios en un beso.

¿Hace falta mencionar que el Kazekage correspondió gustoso sin ningún tipo de oposición casi como si de nuevo lo hubiera estado esperando?

Por eso corrió la mano que estaba en su mentón hacia la nuca de la chica profundizando más el dulce contacto al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el pelo negro de ella. Podía sentir los brazos de la joven aferrarse a su cuello y no era una sensación para nada desagradable.

El oxigeno comenzaba a escasear y se hizo una pausa, una no muy prolongada gracias a que Gaara retomo la iniciativa y la beso de nuevo, el Kazekage no era un hombre conformista cabe destacar.

La joven Hyuga interceptó con su mano izquierda, la del pelirrojo que se paseaba por su cintura y la sostuvo entre la suya. Si le gustaba Gaara después de todo, y pensar que ahora su corazón no aclamaba por cierto rubio, ahora el causante de su pulso acelerado era otro. ¿Pero y él? ¿Qué pensaría Gaara de todo esto? ¿Le correspondía por mero placer o por sentimientos? Si algo había notado en el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo, era su ya mencionada caballerosidad ¿Pero seria capaz de enamorarse de ella?

Este no era el mejor momento para encontrar la respuesta en la mente del susodicho, puesto que sus sentidos estaban inundados de cierta chica, era en todo lo que pensaba, respiraba el embriagante y tenue aroma a jazmines de ella por la cercanía, oía su respiración agitada cada vez que se separaban para volver a unir sus bocas, sentía la tersa piel al contacto de sus manos, percibía su calor, y degustaba el sabor de sus labios. Pero no podía concentrarse en descifrar la causa de estos sentimientos, simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ella en ese momento.

Ni siquiera en los alrededores...

Dejaron de besarse momentáneamente para recobrar el aliento, se miraban sin moverse, solo se escuchaba el sonido del riachuelo y sus respiraciones agitadas. Hinata estaba muy sonrojada con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios, cosa que hizo a Gaara sonreír, iba a decir algo cuando sorpresivamente la chica rompió el contacto y lo tiro al suelo. Antes de preguntar siquiera, Hinata le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y enseguida Gaara pudo sentir la presencia de varios individuos cerca del lugar.

Quedaron tras unos arbustos, un buen camuflaje natural.

-Byakugan- Tras unos sellos, Hinata comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar –¡Ahí!- Exclamó y enseguida dos enormes manos de arena se fueron contra un par de sujetos que buscaban algo o a alguien, quedando inconscientes al instante.

Gaara examinaba a los sujetos mientras Hinata seguía alerta buscando en el bosque.

-Por aquí- Dijo y ambos se echaron a correr en la dirección indicada por Hinata.

-_"Será mejor avisar a los demás" _Kuchiyose no jutsu-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya bien avanzada la tarde, Tenzo se encontraba tomando el té mas relajado en la misma posición, sentado frente a la gran puerta de madera corrediza, disfrutando de una bonita casi puesta de sol.

A su lado, Kakashi recostado de la pared con un brazo sobre su rodilla también viendo el horizonte en silencio. Quizás preguntándose como el jardín estaba tan frondoso si estaban en un desierto.

Un poco mas atrás dos ancianitas sentadas en el suelo una frente a la otra tomando té, o más bien intentando tomar el té, cosa que parecía imposible gracias a las consecutivas disputas entre ambas.

-Por lo menos yo no busco cualquier excusa para persuadir a mis clientes de que compren flores- Hablo Anna.

-¿Qué puedes decir tu? ¡Si eres mas tacaña que cualquiera que haya visto en mis 90 años!-

-¡93!- corrigió al instante.

Tenzo y Kakashi seguían tan calmados como si no escucharan la ruidosa pelea a sus espaldas. Kakashi decidió sacar su adorado libro, vio el momento propicio para continuar el capitulo en que había quedado esa mañana.

En eso pasaron corriendo Chouji con un bol de ramen, Naruto histérico corriendo detrás de él y Shikamaru siguiéndolos para que no rompieran nada. En su escandalosa persecución se llevaron a varios ANBU por delante y una que otra empleada de la posada que cargaba toallas y otros artículos de las habitaciones.

-¡Oi Chouji vuelve aquí!- Gritaba Naruto

-Deténganse ustedes dos...- Les decía Shikamaru

Kakashi apenas si paso la pagina y Tenzo suspiró

-¿Cómo lo haces Kakashi-senpai?- Preguntó Tenzo Finalmente entre sorbos de té.

Kakashi arqueo su ojo –Años de practica...- Tenzo suspiró de nuevo.

Entre los "Que si, que no" de las ancianas gemelas, se abrió la puerta principal de la posada dejando entrar a la silueta de una mujer.

Nadie presto atención salvo Kakashi quien despego la mirada de su libro para ver a la recién llegada a penas sentir su presencia.

-¿Peleando otra vez?- Dijo la pelirosa parada con las manos en las caderas mirando a las dos hermanas.

-Sakura-san... no han parado desde que se fueron- Dijo Tenzo entre resignado y medio divertido.

Kakashi noto que Sakura no tenia puesta la misma ropa que cuando se fue con Temari a su casa después de encontrarse en la posada hace poco mas de tres horas, ahora llevaba un sencillo vestido de tiros rosa pálido hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba húmedo por lo que se imagino que recién salía de un baño, no tenia ningún tipo de accesorio ninja, ni porta shurikens, ni porta kunais, ni siquiera el calzado, ahora solo llevaba unas zapatillas rosas.

-Vengo a decirles de parte de Temari, que ya recibimos información de Gaara y quiere que nos reunamos en el palacio ahora mismo- Hablo Sakura.

-Será mejor ir a avisarle al resto del equipo- Tenzo se levanto y se dispuso a realizar su tarea. De nuevo pasaron Chouji, Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Ustedes- dijo en tono autoritario, los mencionados voltearon y se quedaron completamente paralizados. –Ya basta...- Dijo en voz grave pero sin alzarla, era suficiente con la expresión de su rostro para que los tres sintieran los vellos de sus brazos erizarse.

-Ha...Hai- Dijeron al unísono, menos Chouji quien tenía su boca llena de comida y solo se oyeron balbuceos.

-Bien- Cambió su cara a una alegre –Ahora prepárense para salir en diez minutos- Caminó en dirección a las habitaciones.

-_"Yamato-taichou me da miedo"_ –Pensó Sakura quien veía la escena desde atrás con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno- Kakashi se puso de pie y guardo su libro –Señora Kanna, señora Anna- Ambas voltearon –Sakura y yo nos adelantaremos, si no les molesta-

-No para nada- Respondió Kanna.

-Avísele a Yamato por favor-

-Claro- Dijo Anna

Y se dispuso a caminar

-Adiós y gracias por todo-

-Hasta pronto jovencita y haz el favor de cuidarte mucho ¿si?- Sakura asintió.

-Sakura...- Esta vez fue la voz de Kakashi quien la esperaba desde la entrada.

-Hai- fue hasta a él y juntos salieron del establecimiento. Mientras caminaban el sol se iba adentrando cada vez más en el horizonte, dejando un rastro de sombras a su paso, que cada vez se expandían más, casi como si cobraran vida propia durante la noche. La brisa calida del desierto anunciaba la llegada de la oscuridad, ya eran visibles las primeras estrellas, sin embargo la luna aún no hacia su aparición, no hasta que el sol desapareciera completamente. Así de orgullosa era.

-¿Y ese vestido?- Preguntó Kakashi a una Sakura distraída con el paisaje. Ella mostró una amplia sonrisa y dio un giro mientras caminaba para modelarlo.

-¿Te gusta? Lo compré hoy con Temari y Matzuri en el bazar, nunca había tenido a oportunidad de ir mientras estuve aquí porque estaba siempre muy ocupada, así que me llevaron hoy-

Kakashi sonrió –Me encanta, y se te ve muy bien- Acto seguido rodeo sus hombros con un brazo mientras caminaban –Y me alegra que te hayas divertido- Sakura se sonrojo un poco. La acerco un poco mas para sí, aspirando ese olor que emanaba su cabello cuando estaba húmedo y que tanto le gustaba.

-El bazar es increíble, promete que iremos juntos un día-

Kakashi continuaba embelesado por el olor de su pelo con su ojo visible cerrado.

-¿Kakashi?- Ella se detuvo al ver que no obtenía respuesta. Ahora era cuando recordaba la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo en el bosque ¿Había sido real o lo había imaginado? Él no había hecho comentario al respecto aún ¿y si lo había olvidado?

Cuando se dio cuenta él le estaba sonriendo, deposito un beso en su cabeza aún con la mascara puesta, se dispuso a caminar haciendo que ambos retomaran el paso –Lo prometo-

Fin cap 36

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen el retraso pero he estado realmente muy ocupada desde la ultima actualización S **

**¡Wiii GaaHina! xDDD espero que les haya gustado, no quería que quedara muy OCC espero que me den sus opiniones al respecto, es la primera vez que trabajo con esta pareja x.x**

**Quería aclarar varias cosas, primero, disculpen mi atrevimiento de cambiarle el titulo al cap, pero es que vi mas conveniente este titulo xD, el otro sigue vigente y de hecho asi se llamara el próximo capitulo, es que no creí que me extendería tanto con el GaaHina y esa "pizca" de humor que intente ponerle al cap, pizca que termino siendo todo el cap :S si lo seguía seria excesivamente largo, ya hice el cambio en el cap anterior ... digamos que a partir del próximo cap retomaremos de lleno la misión, esto fue como una pausa comercial xD quería cerrar el mes de aniversario con una actualización :D jejeje y no estar con la preocupación de actualizar en mi cumpleaños :S **

**Cumplo el martes 3 de junio wiii xD**

**Otra cosa que quería aclarar, era la presencia de Matzuri en el fic, ella es (para los que no saben) la ex-alumna de Gaara, la que salio en shippuden bastante emocionada por recuperar a Gaara (de hecho parecía enamorada de Gaara xD) **

**Ah antes de que se me olvide, quería pedir disculpas por el error ortográfico que he cometido hasta hoy, si no fuera por Kaoroxan no me habría dado cuenta, ****Senpai**** es con ****N**** y no con M como yo lo había estado escribiendo, pido mil disculpas por ese error que estaré corrigiendo en los próximos días en los capítulos anteriores, T.T ¿por qué nadie me dijo antes? Snif...**

**Inspire este capitulo y la zona del bazar de Sunagakure en la "rocca paolina" fortaleza de la ciudad de Perugia en Italia que data del 1543, me gusto muchisimo cuando la visite, creo que Perugia fue una de las cosas que mas me gusto de Italia y trate de describir lo mejor posible como era por dentro esta fortaleza (o lo que solia ser una fortaleza) que forma parte de la ciudad y la gente transita a través de ella todos los días , me parecio conveniente ponerla xD, claro que adentro no es un centro comercial propiamente, pero si tiene varios negocios y muchos buoneros. La "rocca paolina" fue construida por el papa Paolo III. xD finaliza la clase de historia de hoy jajaja...**

**Es hora de mandar saludos a todas esas dulces personitas que me leen y me dejan sus tan apreciados reviews, porque no solo agradezco sus felicitaciones, sino también sus criticas y recomendaciones son bienvenidas, no por el hecho de que **_**alguien**_** me haya dejado un mal comentario no lo voy a publicar aquí, también estoy feliz porque unos amigos muy queridos me dejaron comentario en el cap pasado por el aniversario del fic :D muchas gracias a:**

**Amy**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**marianashi**

**tsunokun**

**Ellistriel**

**tsuki-airen**

**LadySc -Maaya- **

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**Derra**

**seishime**

**AngelYueGuang**

**Kendrix Princess**

**kashidan**

**hayashionara**

**gauchilovemanga**

**kakashihatakecordoba**

**literatysaku**

**Andy Choco Hime xD**

**Un día romperemos el record con 22 reviews yo se que si TT, ¡animo! xD**

**Supongo que no se respondieron todas las preguntas, y que la mayoría serán respondías en el capitulo que debió ser "rumbo al norte" pero el próximo si será I promess! **

**-¿Qué noticias habrán recibido de Gaara? ¿Hinata fue realmente capaz de robar el corazón de Gaara? ¿Cómo lo vera a la cara a la hora de dormir? ¿Cómo se mantienen tan frondosos los jardines de la posada en pleno desierto? ¿Sakura es claustrofobica? ¿O será algo más? ¿Terminara Kakashi de leer el capitulo de su libro antes de que termine la misión? ¿El equipo de Gaara habrá encontrado al fin la tercera base del Shinzensumi? Y si así fuera ¿Qué harán al respecto? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más bella sonrisa" (ahora si): **_**cap 37 ¡Rumbo al norte! ¿Qué nos espera?**_

**Dejen reviews plis  
por mi cumple xD**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	37. ¡Rumbo al norte! ¿Que nos espera?

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Su creador original Masashi Kishimoto. He creado este Fanfic según la normativa de sin fines de lucro.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap. 37 Rumbo al norte ¿Qué nos espera?**_

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, la tenue luz blanca de la luna se filtraba por los cristales de la ventana de la habitación; una pelirosa dormía profundamente, mientras que del otro lado de la cama, un peligris con las manos en la nuca, solo vigilaba su sueño, detallando la suave respiración acompasada de ella.

Desvío su vista a la ventana y soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba la luna, empezó a recordar nostálgicamente viejos tiempos. A veces, en momentos como este, se preguntaba si lo que hacía era correcto, si estaba realmente bien amar a su ex-alumna, amar a alguien cuando una gran diferencia de edad como la suya, estaba de por medio. Pero el hecho era que no podría dejar de amarla nunca aunque quisiera y por Dios Santo, esperaba que ella tampoco...

Hatake Kakashi no podía dormir esa noche, habían muchas cosas en su cabeza, ahora que la tenía cerca, que estaba viva a su lado, respirando tan pacíficamente, sus memorias no podían evitar remontarse a las terribles noches en vela, en donde cada segundo que pasaba, su Sakura se marchitaba mas y mas, en las que pensaba, iba a morir. Trato de disipar esos pensamientos desviando la mirada hacia el techo.

Él no dejaría que eso pasara, no de nuevo, así le costara la vida, y es por eso precisamente, que estaba tan preocupado.

La misión que les esperaba en la mañana no seria nada fácil, y pensar que todo lo que habían pasado hasta hoy era solo el inicio ¿Cómo le decía a Sakura que no quería que los acompañara en esa misión? Era demasiado peligroso. Quizás si se lo pedía con dulzura...

No, eso no iba a funcionar, estaba seguro de que ella era muy orgullosa como para aceptarlo, la última vez que quiso enviarla con alguien mas por seguridad, terminaron peleados, tampoco quería eso. Pero realmente le preocupaba su salud, acababa de salir del hospital y ni pensar lo que sucedió horas antes...

Lo que sucedió horas antes...

Se volteo hacia ella y con el revés de su palma comenzó a acariciar su brazo tiernamente, cuidando que no despertarla, una leve caricia, un mimo de su parte solo eso, como le gustaba acariciarla, lo relajaba y por un momento le hacia olvidar los problemas...

Siguió observándola, estaba distinta, lo había notado, la arropo un poco más y deposito un beso en su cabeza, luego se levantó, se coloco su mascara y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación para no hacer ruido.

No, definitivamente dormir no era una opción para esa noche, a pesar de que necesitaba descansar para estar listo en la mañana, entre las preocupaciones que acarreaba ya de por si la misión, todos los planes y estrategias, lugares, datos y coordenadas que tenía que memorizar, la responsabilidad de ser el líder del grupo y _ella,_ dormir era una tarea que, lejos de ser cumplida, mas bien le traería una mala noche;necesitaba despejar su mente, tomar un poco de aire y quizás, si estudiaba un poco la misión, pudiera conciliar algunas horas de sueño. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Sakura los acompañara, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, Sakura era una Kunoichi y una muy buena, además una bajo sus órdenes. En medio de una misión, como líder de grupo no podía tener preferencias, a pesar de que estaba seguro, ninguno de los demás se opondría si él le _ordenara_ quedarse, mucho menos Tsunade, aunque sermoneara un poco para _disimular._ Ella lo tomaría como una subestimación y se enfadaría.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y se detuvo en un ventanal enorme, sentándose en el borde para respirar aire fresco. La noche, muy contrastante respecto al día, estaba fría. Los inconscientes pensamientos volvían a apoderarse de él.

Sacudió su cabeza. Regresarían juntos a Konoha costase lo que costase, después de todo él se había propuesto casarse con ella. Y Hatake Kakashi siempre cumplía sus metas...

Retomo su avance por los largos y numerosos pasillos.

Pero para eso, debía concentrarse solo en una cosa: Su misión.

-¿Kakashi-senpai? No lo esperábamos despierto a esta hora-

Todos dentro de la habitación, detuvieron sus papeleos al ver entrar al ninja copia en solo una franela gris y un mono azul marino, sus sandalias y su protector. La máscara era algo demasiado obvio como para mencionarlo.

-Si... bueno es que no podía dormir- Dijo y se dirigió a una de las sillas de la gran mesa de conferencias.

Dentro de la sala de reuniones, se encontraban Temari, Kankuro, Tenzo, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji y otros ANBU y shinobis sin su uniforme, todos estaban muy ocupados analizando mapas, rutas, informaciones y por supuesto discutiendo estrategias ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual el cabecilla principal de esa misión no hubiera estado allí antes? Bueno, la respuesta estaba durmiendo a unos metros de allí.

Kakashi comenzó a ojear unos informes de los demás equipos enviados hace días por Gaara, no había nada relevante. Kankuro se acerco a él con una taza de café.

-Mejor sírvele una taza de té, Kankuro- Intervino Temari -¿Cómo esta Sakura, Kakashi?- Preguntó.

Kakashi se tomo unos segundos antes de quitar la vista de la carpeta que estaba leyendo para responder.

-Ella esta... bien. Apenas la lleve a la habitación se quedo dormida, rato después se despertó, no hablamos mucho antes de que volviera a dormir, parecía cansada-

Todos entendían la razón por la cual su capitán tuviera insomnio.

-Que le pasa a Sakura-chan... estoy preocupado ¿Por qué se desmayo en plena reunión si ya no esta enferma?- Dijo el rubio con desgana enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

-Imbecil- Susurró Sasuke con una venita en la frente.

Inmediatamente después, Naruto recibió un discreto y bien disimulado codazo por parte de Tenzo a su lado –Shh Naruto, no ves que Kakashi-senpai ya esta muy preocupado- Susurró.

-Itai- Respondió en voz llorosa

-Seguro ha de ser por el calor, ella no esta acostumbrada a nuestro verano- Trató de reconfortarlo Temari –Además, acaba de salir del hospital, no puede ser nada grave-

-Si... debe ser- Continuó leyendo la carpeta, aún preocupado.

Todos estaban al tanto de la relación entre Sakura y Kakashi, para todos fue duro verlos en el hospital en graves condiciones, mucho más a Sakura, quien de cierta forma, se había robado un pedacito del corazón de todos los presentes, por su personalidad dulce y su disposición en todo, además de la admiración de muchos en Suna por ser una de las médicos pilares que ayudaron a combatir una de las peores epidemias jamás vista en el país del viento. Sin duda algo que jamás olvidarían.

Sin contar el caso especial de que, la mayoría que presentes en la sala, eran amigos, compañeros y habían sido camaradas de ella en algún momento. No fue de sorprenderse que se preocuparan tanto cuando en plena reunión esa tarde, donde se leyó por primera vez el mensaje enviado por Gaara, Sakura se desmayara ante los ojos incrédulos de todos y que si no hubiese sido por Kakashi, la mencionada habría caído al suelo.

Si no era fácil para ellos, no imaginaban como debía ser para Kakashi. Es por eso que Temari le insistió e incluso le ordeno que se perdiera la reunión para acompañarla todo el tiempo. Mientras Sakura estuviera en una enfermería, él no estaría en paz y tener a un Kakashi desconcentrado era peor que no tenerlo.

Sabían que, era probable él haya ido hasta allí para despejar su mente de las preocupaciones que tenia con la chica y como al ser el capitán, no quería que pensaran que estaba descuidando su cargo...

Kakuro depositó una taza de té verde frente a Kakashi.

-Gracias Kankuro- respondió amablemente –Shikamaru- llamó con voz autoritaria.

-Señor-

-¿Qué tenemos?-

-Según el mensaje enviado por el Kazekage por medio del halcón, ya descubrieron y confirmaron la entrada a la base del shizensumi, según él, fue casi por coincidencia, gracias a la presencia de tres guardias que rondaban la zona. Después de una larga sesión de vigilancia y con la ayuda del byakugan, descubrieron una gran movilización de ninjas dentro de la base, no pudieron seguirlos pues la movilización fue subterránea, además en la entrada de la base habían demasiados guardias, también confirmaron la muerte de todos los miembros del ultimo equipo enviado, es por eso que solicita refuerzos y que pongamos en marcha nuestro plan para derrocar esta organización de inmediato, y que tomemos todas las medidas necesarias-

-Así será... Tenzo ¿Qué información tenemos sobre la bóveda?-

-No hay muchas novedades senpai, hasta ahora solo hemos podido corroborar la información que ya teníamos, pero sabemos que la bóveda se encuentra al norte de las coordenadas donde esta actualmente el equipo del Kazekage, se encuentra dividida por amplias y numerosas cámaras, sería imposible atravesarla sin un mapa...-

-...O sin un Hyuuga- Recalcó de inmediato –Estoy seguro de que no existen mapas disponibles, solo Meshimi debe tenerlos-

-Como se sabe, anteriormente esta bóveda era considerada una leyenda, por lo que se ha hecho muy difícil catalogar como verdadera la información que, cuando mucho somos capaces de recaudar, la seguridad de las numerosas puertas es bastante fuerte, y no solo eso, bastante complicada, así como lo es llegar a ella- Hablo una de las Kunoichis presentes mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-Entonces tendremos que ir muy bien preparados...- Respondió Hatake.

-Si me permite señor- Intervino de nuevo la Kunoichi –Con toda la información recaudada de la bóveda, logramos hacer un pequeño libro, creemos que puede servir de apoyo durante la misión, llegar a la puerta principal no será fácil-

Temari avanzo hasta Kakashi con el libro en la mano y se lo entregó –Lo hicimos con toda la información que dejo Gaara, y otras que pudimos obtener nosotros, también hay detalles que, aunque pequeños pueden servir en algún momento, como referencias de otras construcciones subterráneas del país del viento-

Kakashi comenzó a ojearlo, era sencillo, no era grueso, casi del mismo tamaño que su Icha Icha, solo que este no tenia titulo y la portada era de tela color vinotinto.

-Anexos como la geografía, algunos bocetos de lo que podría ser la bóveda y su sistema de cerraduras, y demás detalles que pudimos ilustrar, el resto esta escrito, es información mas detallada acerca de la esfera que pudiera ser difícil aprenderla-

Kakashi cerro el libro –Estoy seguro que será de utilidad "_Al menos ya tengo algo para leer mas productivo_" ¿Equipos?-

-No los hemos armado señor- Contesto Chouji –Precisamente estábamos discutiendo acerca de eso, tenemos las posibles rutas y la posible organización de los equipos, pero aún no decidimos nada-

-Muy bien, podemos empezar a trabajar en eso, se que han de estar cansados y que a partir de mañana nos esperan largos ratos, pero tan pronto tengamos la organización de los principales 4 equipos y sus estrategias, podrán ir a descansar-

Todos asintieron con un 'Hai' y con ayuda de Kakashi y Shikamaru principalmente, empezaron a organizar sus planes de ataque.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Una gran número de ninjas era desplazado por túneles subterráneos, todos iban con capuchas negras, formados uno detrás del otro, iban sin pausa pero sin prisa, los únicos cuyas vestimentas destacaban eran los tres primeros en la formación.

Repentinamente, el hombre de gabardina beige y bastón, se detuvo frente a una formación de 3 túneles y con unas señas de sus manos y sin voltear, logro que la fila fuera dividida en tres partes, a lo que cada una tomo un camino.

-¿Estas seguro que esta vez funcionara?- dudó el joven que caminaba detrás

-Siempre y cuando esta vez si cumplas mis ordenes, nada saldrá mal, en menos de un día y medio estaremos abriendo esa bóveda sin problemas- Respondió el más viejo de los tres sin dejar de caminar. –En menos de un mes estaremos controlando al mundo...- Murmuró para sí.

La tercera persona, una joven de capa azul marina, miraba hacia delante con preocupación ¿Qué les esperaría rumbo al norte?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Después de trabajar un rato lograron constituir una buena estrategia.

-La misión, se llevara a cabo bajo la siguiente formación, serán divididos cuatro equipos; dos principales, que actuaran directamente en el frente, uno ofensivo, que actuara directamente en la base del enemigo y uno de apoyo táctico, que mantendrá vigilancia y constante flujo de información entre los equipos, un quinto equipo será anexado, es el equipo de inteligencia y estrategia, será el que se quede aquí para controlar todo y el que más tendrá contacto con el cuarto equipo- Hablo Kakashi firmemente, a lo que todos prestaron atención.

-Equipo 4- Llamó –será Conformado por Chouji, Matsuri, Kankuro y Temari, (a lo que los mencionados asintieron) este equipo avanzara mas lento, se desplazaran por una ruta paralela para pasar desapercibidos, rodeando en lo posible las áreas rojas (señaladas en un mapa) y evitando a los enemigos, así podrán tener mejor vista y monitorear todo al equipo de inteligencia y estrategia, pero no se confíen (Kakashi endureció su semblante) si ven a un enemigo, no duden en matarlo, hagan el trabajo rápido y limpio, recuerden que su objetivo es que no sepan que están allí-

-Hai-

-Equipo 3- A lo que Tenzo respondió al llamado –Conformado por todos los ANBU de Konoha, tienen solo un objetivo, destruir al shinzensumi, no creo necesarias mas explicaciones, su ruta es muy simple, adentrarse directamente en las áreas rojas, en pocas palabras, quiero que de la base del shinzensumi no queden ni los escombros ¿Entendido Yamato?-

-Hai-

-El equipo 2 ya esta conformado y ciertamente es el equipo del Kazekage, y el equipo 1 conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y mi persona, deberán encontrarse mañana según las coordenadas para avanzar juntos- Concluyo la lectura, pero siguió hablando –Estos dos equipos son los principales, gracias a que fuimos impuestos por ordenes de ambos Kages, recuerden que nuestra misión es acabar con el shinzensumi e impedir la apertura de esa bóveda a cualquier precio, en su defecto, impedir que la esfera llegue a manos equivocadas, el paradero de ella será asunto entre Tsunade-sama y Gaara-sama, es por eso que el tiempo es fundamental y en lo posible, los demás equipos deberán evitar retrasos a los primeros, estamos aquí porque no podemos hacerlo solos, recuerden el trabajo en equipo ante todo, para finalizar buena suerte y descansen- Kakashi apoyo los brazos de la mesa.

La multitud, que hasta ahora permaneció de pie muda, asintieron con un gran y enérgico -¡Hai!-

-La hora de salida es a las 06:00, no olviden repasar las rutas antes de salir- Dijo la misma mujer de anteojos de antes de pie a un lado de Kakashi, dirigiéndose al resto mientras estos recogían sus cosas para abandonar la habitación.

-¿Sasuke-senpai ira en el equipo 1?- Pregunto Matsuri –Apenas le acaban de quitar el yeso y en su lugar porta una venda- comentó un poco preocupada.

-Si, pero según reportes médicos, la lesión de Sasuke no lo imposibilita del todo para participar en la misión, tiene el consentimiento medico siempre y cuando él se sienta en condiciones de caminar tanto- Hablo Temari

-Conociendo lo orgulloso que es Sasuke, aún sin ambas piernas iría a la misión- Rió Naruto colocando ingenuamente ambas manos sobre su nuca, ganando una fría mirada de su compañero y notando la mano de su antiguo sensei posarse en su cabeza con firmeza.

-Basta Naruto... recuerda que Sasuke también fue enviado por orden directa de la Hokage-

-Pero ¿Y shikamaru? Yo creí que el también fue enviado por Tsunade...- esta vez Kankuro intervino.

-Si- Apareció el mencionado –Pero por desgracia, mi herida no es tan leve como la de Sasuke y no tengo la aprobación de los médicos para ir, además con el brazo así y este yeso, no puedo realizar jutsus-

-El brazo de shikamaru fue atravesado completamente por una estaca de madera, no sanara tan rápido como la de Sasuke, quien llevaba más de una semana con ese yeso, es mejor que se quede aquí y nos apoye desde atrás- Tenzo hizo la observación.

-Shikamaru no lo sabia... lo siento mucho- Se disculpo Naruto, la verdad es que el no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho cuando la cuarta cola apareció, eso solo lo hacía sentirse mas culpable. Todo lo que sabía se lo había dicho Tenzo: había roto una jaula de madera que hizo para apresarlo momentáneamente mientras intentaba calmarlo, hiriendo a varios de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilo Naruto, esto sanara en unos meses, y si no hubiera sido culpa del Kyubi estoy seguro de que esa estaca o alguna otra cosa se hubiera enterrado en mi brazo de cualquier forma, así tendré mas tiempo para descansar- dijo robándose la nuca.

-Y a todo esto, el tipo de la toalla en la cabeza ¿Dónde esta? Se me hace raro que no este al tanto de la misión-

-Baki estuvo toda la tarde aquí, él no será incluido en la misión porque queda como representante de Gaara en el consejo de Suna durante su ausencia, ya que Kankuro no estará- Respondió Shikamaru, acto seguido soltó un gran bostezo –Mañana es el gran día así que a descansar-

-Ya han de ser las tres de la madrugada, hoy es el día querrás decir, ya me voy- Dijo Sasuke a modo de "despedida" saliendo de la casi vacía habitación.

-Será mejor que aprovechen el tiempo- Dijo Kakashi.

-Hm ¿Y usted sensei? ¿No piensa ir a descansar?-

Éste asintió levemente –No te preocupes por mi Naruto-

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La figura de un hombre se movía en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras un leve degradado de claridad se asomaba en el horizonte, producto de la madrugada. Moviéndose de aquí para aya, empacando algunas cosas con suma cautela. Observo con cuidado el libro de portada vinotinto y suspiro, decidió resguardarlo en la seguridad de su porta shurikens, dejando su Icha Icha sobre la mesa, no haría falta esta vez... Al terminar con su tarea, miró hacia la cama, se veía tan pacifica durmiendo...

_La silueta masculina, oscura y sinuosa se acercaba a ella con paso firme, de lo poco que delataba su mirada no se podía descifrar nada bueno, era la mirada del mismísimo demonio, brillante carmesí, contrastaba en la oscuridad con ese frío instinto asesino animal. Bajó su cabeza asustada, rogaba que parara, le aterraba verlo acercarse, sus lágrimas no surtían efecto alguno y eso la destrozaba, se abrazo a sí misma en busca de apoyo, se arrodillo, y le suplico pero él seguía avanzando hasta quedar frente a ella y lo sintió pronunciar..._

-Sakura...- Palpo su hombro, la mencionada abrió los ojos de golpe -Kakashi-

-Lamento tener que despertarte a las cinco de la madrugada, se que no te has sentido bien y... hug-

No pudo seguir hablando porque ella lo abrazo repentinamente, se detuvo un instante para acariciarle un poco la nuca -¿Pesadilla?- un leve asentimiento fue lo que percibió por respuesta.

-Descuida, ya paso...- tras unos segundos para componerse, ella habló

-Me alegra mucho que me hayas despertado...- Se separo de él –Lo siento (rió tontamente) una pesadilla nada mas... que tonta soy. Si te refieres a lo del desmayo, no fue nada, ya me siento perfecta-

Él la beso en la frente y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos –Deberías saber que cuentas conmigo para ahuyentar cualquier pesadilla por tonta que sea Sakura, siempre estaré aquí para despertarte... ¿Quieres hablar de ella?-

Sakura negó con la cabeza –Ni siquiera se porque me asuste, al final no entendí nada-

Él sonrío y acaricio su mejilla antes de ponerse de pie –Bien, pero debes prepararte, la misión comenzara en una hora y Temari todavía quiere que pases por la enfermería antes de irnos- Kakashi estaba mas que listo, ya se encontraba uniformado debidamente y equipado hasta los dientes, se dirigió a la puerta y dejo a Sakura sola en la habitación.

Sin embargo, en menos de treinta minutos estaba lista, entrando precisamente en la enfermería. Los demás equipos empezaban a formarse fuera del palacio del Kazekage, esperando nuevas órdenes, de Kakashi ni la sombra. Típico...

-Guao Yamato-taichou, no tenía idea de que venían tantos ANBU en esta misión, ¡son mas de 50!- Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por la cantidad de ANBU, que de hecho no recordaba y perdió la cuenta en un pequeño mar de mascaras y armaduras.

-Así es, son el equipo con más integrantes... No sabias porque no los habías visto Naruto- Respondió sonriente Tenzo vestido como ANBU–Pero te puedo asegurar que han estado aquí todo el tiempo-

-Pero... eso significa que... ¡la posada estaba repleta de ellos!- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Uzumaki, no le agradaban mucho que digamos los guerreros ANBU, conformados por la elite, eran como fríos asesinos sin corazón ni libertad de pensamiento esperando una simple orden para abalanzarse sobre cualquiera y destajarlo sin siquiera parpadear, no, de hecho eso eran. Y pensar que estuvo durmiendo con ellos todo el tiempo... aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que Kakashi fue en un momento el mejor de ellos.

-Así es... algunos se tuvieron que hospedar en otras porque no daban abasto...bueno ahora si listos que faltan solo cinco minutos para salir- Tenzo coloco la mascara en su lugar y acudió a la formación en el lugar correspondiente del capitán.

Vaya, el cambio que producía una mascara en una persona... apenas colocársela y ya irradiaba intimidación por los cuatro costados. Naruto suspiró y acudió a su lugar en la formación.

En efecto, todos los grupos ya estaban formados y listos, incluso los del equipo de inteligencia y estrategia, se encontraban afuera, algunos transeúntes no pudieron evitar detenerse al presenciar tal cantidad de shinobis formados a las puertas del palacio, la ultima vez que ocurrió algo así, fue cuando secuestraron al Kazekage, es por eso que muchos civiles se tornaron preocupados y comenzaron a preguntar, sabían que Gaara no se encontraba en la aldea.

-Tranquilos todos, Gaara-sama esta bien, este es solo un operativo para una misión clasificada, avancen por favor- Era lo que decían varios chunin que monitoreaban el lugar para que los civiles despejaran el área.

Lentamente Sakura caminaba por los pasillos casi desolados del palacio, acababa de salir de la enfermería y venia un poco cabizbaja, suspirando de resignación, sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar y los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a filtrarse por los enormes ventanales. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se encontró con el ninja copia recargado de una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?-

Sakura respiro hondo y sonrío –Tengo el permiso- comenzó a caminar -¿No vienes?-

-¿Adelántate si? ya voy...- Como para no perder la costumbre, Kakashi se quedo allí observando a Sakura alejar con su chaqueta roja, sin impórtale demasiado si llegaría dos minutos tarde. No podía ocultarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Lo encontramos, por fin lo encontramos-

Después de horas de camino por un cañón de rocas muy angosto, y pasando por otra serie de rutas y accidentes geográficos, en el medio de un riachuelo, se encontraba la imponente construcción antigua de una puerta gigante, la cual, una parte parecía hundirse en el suelo arenoso del rió, como si por dentro tuviera escaleras. Por arriba estaba cubierta de plantas y enredaderas, la puerta parecía hecha de piedra maciza Marmolada. Tenía cinco moldes en la superficie donde se podían distinguir vagamente la combinación de algunas figuras geométricas.

Sin perder el tiempo, cinco de los ninjas que acompañaban a Meshimi, se acercaron cada uno a uno de los moldes respectivamente y sacaron de sus gabardinas lo que parecían ser unas estatuillas.

Las reliquias con el símbolo de cinco naciones ninja.

Las colocaron en su sitio correspondiente y hubo un ligero temblor, algunos rastros de tierra se vieron caer desde los pliegues de las rocas. Otros tres ninjas más empezaron a empujar la puerta, la cual se deslizó y pudieron entrar sin mayores contratiempos.

Una vez que entro todo el grupo, los últimos cinco ninjas que habían permanecido frente a los moldes, quitaron las reliquias y se adentraron en la profunda oscuridad que sobresalía desde adentro y escaleras abajo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Sakura- llamaron.

-Temari ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- La rubia se acercó a ella, estaban lado a lado en la formación.

-Estoy bien Temari, ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte, además, soy la única médico de los equipos 1 y 2 es mi obligación ir, me realizaron unos exámenes y me dieron el permiso-

Temari tenía cierta expresión de tristeza en el rostro –Sakura yo se que tu...-

Una nube de humo apareció frente a todos y de esta surgió Kakashi.

-6:02 minutos Kakashi-senpai- Dijo una mujer de lentes que sostenía una carpeta.

-Disculpen la demora... Muy bien todos, ya cada uno de ustedes sabe lo que tienes que hacer- Todos se tensaron y prepararon para emprender la marcha – Y si nadie tiene dudas... nuestra misión comienza ahora-

-Buena suerte- dijo la mujer.

Apenas decir esto, los primeros en desaparecer -literalmente- fueron los ANBU, seguidamente los equipos 1 y 4 comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente en direcciones opuestas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Al norte del país del viento, en un pequeño campamento, se encontraban el Kazekage Gaara con sus demás compañeros de equipo. Se quedaron toda la noche despiertos vigilando la base, a penas pudieron hacer un par de turnos en la mañana cuando el movimiento en ésta se había calmado, para dormir un rato.

Gaara sentirá mucha impotencia, uno de los equipos que envío había sido completamente eliminado, haría pagar al Shinzensumi por las muertes de sus camaradas. Había querido que llevaran los cuerpos a la aldea de inmediato, pero además de que hubiera sido imprudente y su estado avanzado de descomposición, no se los permitió y tuvieron que encerrarlos en pergaminos; cuando llegaran los refuerzos mandaría los pergaminos a Sunagakure.

También tuvo muchos deseos de enfrentarse al Shinzensumi cuando empezaron a movilizarse, pero no seria prudente, tendría que apegarse al plan si de verdad los quería eliminar de una vez por todas.

Era todavía muy temprano, el movimiento parece que hubiera cesado por completo. Luego de que con Hinata, detuvieran a varios guardias de la base, quienes hacían una ronda habitual, no se habían producido más enfrentamientos.

Era el turno de vigilancia de Gaara, se encontraba sentado frente a lo que fue hasta hace unos minutos, una calida fogata, ya el sol comenzaba a asomarse por las paredes de los cañones, así que la apago.

Sintió como se sentaban junto a el.

-Hinata... ¿Qué haces despierta?-

Ella metió mas las manos en su abrigo –No podía dormir-

-¿Es por el frío?-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Había dormido en la tienda de Gaara por orden de él, separada de los otros dos Jounin de Suna. Pero no había logrado conciliar más de un par de horas de sueño.

-Solo estoy preocupada-

-Ya están en camino los refuerzos, acabare con este grupo cueste lo que cueste-

-Gaara...- Se quedo mirándolo, sabía que se sentía muy impotente, la sensación que más odiaba Gaara, la sensación de ver a su pueblo sufrir, exactamente igual se sentía cuando hubo el brote de la peste de la arena roja. Entendía que no era una impotencia causada por la muerte de sus amigos nada mas, era todo lo que por culpa del Shinzensumi había pasado: la infiltración de Oshinaro, los robos, los atentados contra Suna, los heridos, las bajas de sus camaradas, el estado en el que dejaron a Sakura y al equipo de Kakashi; eran muchas cosas juntas.

El era el Kazekage, no podía permitir que esto pasara. No debió de haber pasado en primer lugar, ese era su tormento. Hinata sabía que era algo que se le escapaba de las manos, solo esperaba que el lo entendiera...

Pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. –Lamento mucho lo de tus amigos, estoy segura que ahora están en un lugar mejor, Kogoro no se saldrá con la suya, porque nosotros lo impediremos-

Gaara correspondió al abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella –Estoy seguro que así será-

-Eres un gran líder Gaara, no lo olvides-

...Que entendiera que no era suya la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Que su edad y su corta experiencia como Kazekage no tenían nada que ver, porque él era uno de los mejores Kages y su pueblo lo amaba porque estaban concientes de que si hubiera podido habría evitado todos estos lamentables acontecimientos.

-Muchas gracias Hinata...- Cuando estaban a punto de besarse uno de los Jounin hizo acto de presencia en la escena, anunciando que era su turno de hacer guardia.

-La...Lamento interrumpir-

-No importa- Dijo Gaara, conocía al Jounin, y aunque esto violara todos los protocolos, él no hablaría, porque era más fiel a Gaara que a las reglas. Además, no era su problema.

Mientras se dirigían a la carpa de Gaara tomados de manos, pensaban que ahora tal vez, si podrían dormir por lo menos unas horas...

Fin cap 37

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Holaaaaa! Por fin estoy aquí en SMBS, disculpen la tardanza :S un día de estos me van a venir matando por tanto disculparme :3 dirán que con disculpas no resuelvo nada TT la cosa es que estaba muy ocupada con el liceo (los que leyeron los otros dos fics que publique esta semana hasta la nota de autora, entenderán porque) Pero ya Sali WIIIII lo malo es que ahora voy a viajar / me voy el lunes 7 para USA y la verdad no creo actualizar hasta que regrese el 6 de agosto, lo siento :S no dije que fuera imposible, solo que dudo que lo haga xD pero haré mi mejor intento eso lo pueden jurar :D y no crean que me olvidare de FF, estaré muy pendiente de todos sus comentarios y estaré como siempre con mi cuaderno debajo del brazo, escribiendo nuevas ideas y continuando viejos proyectos!!**

**Con respecto al capi, pues... la verdad quería hacerlo mas largo, pero por motivos de tiempo, creo que eso no podrá ser, lamento mucho dejarles un capitulo que, en mi opinión es corto, justo antes de viajar y perderme por Tampa, San francisco y Wisconsin mientras me olvido del liceo , pero se tienen que conformar xD para algo subí otros dos ones shots esta semana, para que no se quejaran jejeje, (KakaSaku obviamente xDDD) por cierto pásense a verlos y me dicen que tal :D**

**Entrando en lo que es un poco la historia, pues ¿Qué puedo decir? El titulo del capi debía darles una idea de que, al final no iban a saber que les esperaba Uu.u, jajaja pero les deja una idea de lo que vendrá, este cap era necesario, no podían ir a una misión sin prepararse antes, así me ahorro el trabajo de estar explicando demasiado mas adelante xP ni aburrirlos, ni hacer capítulos bíblicos...**

**Kakashi esta muy preocupado por Sakura, de hecho todos lo están... no es que la ponga como la "protagonista" de la novela dramática, es que entiendan ¿Qué harían si un amigo suyo recién salido del hospital que casi se muere, acepta ir a una misión donde hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo físico y psicológico bastante grande? ¿Además de que ya es peligrosa la misión? Pues esa es mas o menos la situación de todos con respecto a ella (con todos me refiero a los que la conocen) no es subestimación es solo preocupación, sobre todo Kakashi que quedo medio traumado desde lo del hospital TT **

**Por ahí me dijeron que Sasuke no sale mucho. **

**Ni saldrá muajajajajajaja (6) no mentira... xD si tendrá un papel mas protagónico pero casi al final, no se crean, ustedes saben que aunque admito que es fuerte, lo odio xDDDD ademas... Sasuke es un hombre de pocas palabras, por eso no me meto mucho con él, simplemente no puedo escribir Sasuke y Comedia en una misma oración, que no sea para negarse la una a la otra; me explico: Sasuke no se lleva bien con la comedia. Ya esta xDDDDD**

**En lo que respecta a Sasuke y a Naruto, todavía no tengo bien definido si quedaran con alguien, no todos en el fic tienen que quedar precisamente emparejados xD**

**Los del shinzensumi ya han avanzado bastante, ya llegaron a la puerta principal, los de Konohagakure van muy atrasados con respecto a ellos, pero **_**ellos **_**no tienen un Byakugan xDDD ni a un Gaara que puede mover cielo y "tierra" literalmente hablando Un.n**

**Awww GaaHina señores... y no, las cosas no serán tan fáciles para ellos, ya saben con todo lo del protocolo, bueno mejor no adelanto mucho del paradero de esta pareja xD (tan lindo el jounin que no dirá nada cuyo nombre no he escrito xD)**

**Bueno ya entramos de lleno con la misión, los próximos capítulos se referirán solo a eso, con la misión termina el fic: Lo siento TT, aunque faltan pocos capítulos para eso, en términos de tiempo...**

**Kakashi: Ella quiere decir que con lo lento que actualiza...**

**Kenka: -.- si eso... quizás se prolongue xD**

**Falto KakaSaku falto... yo se, yo se... tranquilos que se como se sienten xD pero repito este es solo el comienzo... del fin xDD, todavía falta fic y si no se sacian con eso, recuerden que soy KaKaSaku fan lover 4 ever and ever xDDDDDD llevo once historias y todas son KakaSaku xD asi que tranquilos n.n**

**Hora de dejar de hablar de mi y darle papel protagónico a los que realmente importan!! Aquellas personitas que son mas dulces que el azúcar y mas buenas que el pan y no me refiero a los de UNICEF ni a los salvadores de especies en peligro de extinción, ni a Floricienta, me refiero a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para, después de mis largos capítulos y/o notas de autora, dejarme un lindo y bienvenido REVIEW!! Ya pasamos los 460 y estoy muy feliz, espero que con su ayuda podamos llegar a los 500!! Son solo unos 40, si se puede, si se puede xDDD, MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**tsuki-airen**

**Kirara**

**AngelYueGuang**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Seishime**

**Derra**

**Marianashi**

**Ellistriel**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Ladyissobelle**

**yomitachan**

**Andy Choco Hime**

**PolaB**

**Sakura666Goth**

**Muren**

**Kendrix Princess**

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**

**ºoºSuidori-Sanºoº**

**HayashiOnara**

**Saludos especiales para ****LadySc -Maaya-**** , Emi.Green y Marianashi**

**Bueno señores y señoritas... nos vemos en un mes n.n **

**Kakashi: Un largo mes...**

**Kenka: -.- lo dice porque esta vez se viene conmigo... recuerden que si no actualizo en agosto, es porque se cayo el avión xP bueno Ci vediamo prontisimo! Ciaoooo!**

**-¿Qué sucederá con la salud de Sakura? ¿Qué decisiones tomara Kakashi como líder de grupo? ¿Qué sucederá con la relación de Gaara y Hinata? ¿Seria realmente mal vista? ¿Mas que una alumno-profesor? ¿Llegaran a tiempo para impedir que el Shinzensumi se apodere de la esfera? ¿Tendrá algún significado la pesadilla de Sakura? ¿Se cumplirá el mal presentimiento de Kakashi? ¿Naruto no sabe que a todos nos dan miedo los ANBU por más sexy que sean? ¿Qué paso con Sasuke que ahora ni habla? ¿Dónde se mete que casi no aparece si no es porque lo nombran? ¿Cuánto dinero se habrá ganado Anna por hospedar a tantos ANBU? Y mas importante aun ¿Estará considerando Kakashi cambiar su muy "educativa" y "útil" lectura por algo mas Productivo? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más Bella Sonrisa": **_**Cap 38 Ruta accidentada, El gran templo**_

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	38. ¡Una ruta accidentada! El gran Templo

**Su más bella sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Su creador original Masashi Kishimoto. He creado este Fanfic según la normativa de sin fines de lucro.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

_**«Flash Back»**_

(Algunas acciones)

"_**Inner Sakura: …Hablando…"**_

* * *

_**Cap 38 ¡Una ruta accidentada! El gran templo…**_

El equipo 1 se desplazaba junto al equipo 4 momentáneamente, ahora mismo atravesaban un área rocosa y semi boscosa, era un camino alterno al que había utilizado Gaara, con variados accidentes geográficos, entre ellos cuestas y barrancos, que se incrementaban a medida que continuaban su camino, dejando cada vez más atrás el suelo arenoso y desértico predominante del país del viento, aproximándose a gigantescas formaciones rocosas y notando el cambio de clima a uno semi-árido, indicio de que pronto se adentrarían por completo en la vistosa y escarpada garganta excavada por algún río hace miles de años donde se encontraba el campamento del Kazekage.

A pesar de no ser fácil desplazarse por aquella zona, los equipos no habían tenido ningún percance, sin embargo, algunos integrantes comenzaban a experimentar ciertas dificultades.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuándo pararemos para comer?- exigió cierto rubio con cara de pocos amigos, mientras posaba una mano en su rugiente estómago.

La verdad es que ninguno había desayunado… y a decir verdad, ya era casi medio día.

-Falta poco menos de una hora para llegar ¿puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos al campamento Naruto?- le dijo Kakashi a modo de respuesta, sin parar de caminar.

…Y no haciendo sentir mejor al muchacho ni a otros miembros del equipo, cabe resaltar.

-Nos va a matar de hambre…eso es lo que va a hacer…- Refunfuño Kankuro.

-"_No creo aguantar tanto, pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?"_- El joven Uzumaki recordó entonces algo que le podría servir y una gran sonrisa zorruna se apodero de su rostro.

Sin que nadie lo notara, para siquiera sospechar, empezó a caminar más lento hasta quedar al final de la formación. Entonces puso en marcha su plan maestro. Sacó de su mochila dos paquetes de muffins que había empacado al comenzar la misión desde Konoha y ya se había olvidado completamente de ellos.

Destapó sigilosamente uno de los paquetes, miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubieran moros en la costa, y lentamente fue acercando el sabroso y perfecto dulce a su boca, justo antes de clavar sus afilados dientes en la esponjosa superficie chocolate, en una gloriosa mordida, ya cuando se le había echo agua la boca…

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estas haciendo Naruto?!- Una molesta figura con las manos en jarras sobre sus caderas se encontraba plantada frente a él. Infundiendo, sin duda, temor.

-Sa…Sa…Sakura-chiiiian- se quedó paralizado viendo con ojos llorosos como le arrancaba el muffin de la mano.

-Kakashi dijo que esperáramos ¿Es que no puedes acatar una simple orden?-

-No era mi intención ¡Dattebayo! Solo tenía hambre y…-

-¿Es eso de allí un muffin de chocolate?-

-…y no pensé…que… pues… si… lo es "_o.o_" -Naruto quedó sorprendido por el cambio de carácter-

-¡Que suerte! Tenía tantas ganas de comer chocolate, te diré algo, me das el de chocolate y ninguno dice nada ¿Te parece bien?-

Naruto no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿Era esa mujer Sakura Haruno realmente? Su cabello gritaba que si, pero su proposición era tan…tan… poco Sakura-chan. Pero no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, no fuera a ser que se enfadara.

_-"Rayos yo quería el de chocolate 'ttebayo"-_

-¿Hmp?- Kakashi se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con atención.

-¿Sucede algo Kakashi-san?-

-Si- respondió de espaldas. Temari se tensó.

Kakashi dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha y apartó unas ramas del camino, el resto del equipo lo siguió con la mirada atentamente.

-Llegamos- Anunció para alivio de lo demás.

-Muy bien equipo, avancen- ordenó Temari siguiendo los pasos de Kakashi.

Lo primero que vio Kakashi, fueron dos jounins de la arena desarmar una de las tiendas del campamento, pero ni rastros del Kazekage.

-Mira Shiro, son los refuerzos- Enseguida su compañero que transportaba un cubo con agua, se detuvo y sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Temari-san que gusto verla-

-El gusto es mío, Shiro y Touya… de verlos… con vida…-

Definitivamente incómodo el silencio que se produjo a continuación de esas ultimas palabras entre los miembros del equipo, a causa de la muerte de sus compañeros.

-No hemos tenido ninguna otra baja que lamentar, afortunadamente- Touya, el de pelo negro, rompió el silencio.

-Ya veo- Suspiró Temari, varios de sus amigos habían estado en el equipo de vigilancia que fue eliminado por completo, es por eso y por su muerte trágica, que la atmósfera se volvía más pesada conforme Temari guardaba un silencio de duelo y el resto agachaban cabezas. Kankuro no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermana.

Kakashi carraspeó cuando lo consideró necesario –Muy bien, pueden retirarse a descansar y comer- Todos se dispersaron rápidamente a excepción de Temari. Kakashi se dirigió entonces a uno de los jounins –Necesito hablar con el Kazekage-

Matsuri, mientras, acompañaba a Temari, ella sabía como se entristecía cada vez que uno de sus camaradas moría en batalla, aunque no lo demostrara con lágrimas, su estado de abatimiento era evidente.

-¿Me buscabas Kakashi?- Apareció Gaara caminando junto a Hinata.

-Kazekage-sama, Hinata-chan –Saludó con una pequeña reverencia que Gaara y Hinata imitaron como respuesta. –Necesitamos hablar- Gaara entendió perfectamente y señaló su tienda con una mano. Allí discutirían sin irrumpir el almuerzo de los demás.

Hinata se tornó ansiosa y muy nerviosa de un momento a otro. Kakashi sonrió.

-Tú puedes ir a comer Hinata- Le dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que ella asintió, pero antes de marcharse, Kakashi llamó su atención.

-Sakura está con Naruto- agregó.

La joven mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente con los ojos iluminados, emocionada, y tras un pequeño 'muchas gracias' corrió a buscar a su amiga.

-No otra vez…- Suspiró Chouji al ver correr a Naruto pálido como un fantasma, con una mano sobre su boca ¿Qué le pasaría esta vez? Otros miembros del equipo voltearon instintivamente, lo que nadie se esperaba era verlo acompañado en su trayectoria por cierta pelirosa en igual condición.

Sasuke, un poco preocupado por el aspecto de ambos, sobre todo por Sakura, trató en vano junto con Kankuro de detenerles -¿Y ahora que les pasa?-

Antes de seguirlos, Shiro llamó la atención del Uchiha –Quizás tenga que ver con esto- dijo mostrándole las envolturas plásticas pertenecientes, al parecer, a muffins. –Se les cayeron al pasar- Dijo Shiro.

Sasuke las examinó –"Chocolate y moras"…el de moras expiró hace un mes-

-Entonces están…- Dedujo rápidamente el marionetista un tanto asqueado.

-Vomitando- Hinata terminó la frase desactivando su Byakugan.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Me alegra mucho saber que Sakura ya se encuentra mejor- Suspiró el pelirrojo dejando una humeante taza de té de lado.

Kakashi guardó silencio.

–Pero ¿Es seguro que haya venido a una misión en tan poco tiempo?-

-Según los médicos, todo esta bien- Sonrió mientras sacaba un mapa.

-Pero tu no lo ves así ¿verdad?-

Kakashi se tomó unos segundos para responder, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ni tampoco que se diera cuenta de su preocupación –Hubiese preferido que no…-

-Sinceramente yo también…- Endureció el tono de voz haciendo notar su desacuerdo ante la decisión -¿Por qué no le ordenaste quedarse?-

-¿De verdad cree que me hubiera echo caso?-

Gaara volvió a suspirar, ciertamente ella era demasiado orgullosa y testaruda –Lo entiendo, esperemos que todo salga bien-

-Lo saldrá- Respondió Kakashi con un tono de voz intimidantemente seguro, quizás dirigido en su mayoría a sí mismo.

-Ahora, pasando más concretamente a la misión…-

Kakashi asintió y le entregó un papel que rezaba la conformación de los equipos y la definición de la misión. Gaara lo leía con cuidado.

-Y también tengo esto- Le entregó el libro de tapa vinotinto que guardaba celosamente en su porta shurikens.

Gaara lo ojeó. –Esta hecho con toda la información que recolecté-

Kakashi asintió. –Y también con la que otros Shinobis de Sunagakure y Konoha pudieron aportar-

-Sin duda será muy útil-

-Creo que lo más sabio será continuar después del almuerzo, al menos recortar un pedazo grande de camino antes de descansar, se que tú y tu equipo han de estar cansados-

-Todos lo estamos, pero confío en que el equipo completo puede dar su ciento diez por ciento bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin embargo el descanso será más que bien recibido, ya que no sabemos cuando lo podremos volver a hacer-

Gaara asintió, era muy importante para un líder de grupo, saber las limitaciones de su equipo, el descanso era una necesidad fundamental, que no podía ni sobrepasarse ni retrasarse, era simplemente lo justo para que la eficacia fuera máxima. Él conocía muy bien a sus Shinobis, y sabía que Kakashi conocía mejor que nadie a los suyos, el hecho de conocer sus limites tan bien, no les daba el derecho de llevarlos a ellos, es más, era todo lo contrario, solo los llevaban al límite como último recurso.

-Eso nos dará tiempo para discutir el plan-

-¿Plan?- repitió Kakashi

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el mal sabor de su boca, mientras intentaba pensar en algo agradable y fresco para alejar el mareo de su mente y mantenía el equilibrio con una mano afincada al suelo, pues sentía temblar tanto sus rodillas como el resto de su cuerpo.

No había cosa que odiara más que vomitar.

Allí estaba ella, pálida, temblando como una gelatina, arrodillada cerca de su amigo rubio en igual condición, respirando agitadamente y con sudor frío tanto en sus heladas manos como en su frente.

-Gra….gracias- Aceptó la toalla húmeda que le ofrecían, sin siquiera voltear y enseguida se la pasó por el rostro.

-No hay de que, Sakura-chan-

Sakura quedó completamente sorprendida -¿Hi…Hinata-chan?-

La aludida sonrió.

-¡Hinata!- No era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero recibió el entusiasta abrazo de su amiga que se arrodilló a su costado, con gran felicidad y emoción. –Hinata te extrañé mucho- le dijo cuando al fin se separaron.

-Yo también, estoy tan feliz de verte, lamento mucho no haberme quedado para verte despertar, me dijeron que toda la operación fue un éxito y me puse muy contenta, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte- Le ofreció también una cantimplora llena de agua.

-No te preocupes por eso Hinata, se que tenías que venir con el Kazekage, además, me dijeron que estuviste visitándome todos los días que permaneciste en Suna, de verdad te lo agradezco-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer…- Observó un poco afligida como Sakura tomaba agua de la cantimplora, luego derramaba un poco de esa agua fría en la toalla blanca y se la volvía a pasar por la cara.

-¿Hm? ¿ Y Naruto?- Notó que el rubio ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-También le llevé una toalla, pero no se donde se metió…- respondió a penas levantando la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo? Hinata-

-Yo…solo…bueno es que tú acabas de salir del hospital y no sé si eso sea bueno… Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ahhh ¿Esto Hinata?- Sakura rió un poco nerviosa –No es nada, te lo aseguro, solo me cayó mal algo que comí, no te preocupes- Hinata bajó al vista –En serio, ya estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- Alzó la vista.

-¿Nani?- Parpadeó un par de veces ¿Por qué todos se preocupaban tanto? Ella era fuerte. Y era médico (señalemos). No le gustaba que la subestimaran así. No habría llegado la noticia del desmayo al equipo del Kazekage tan pronto… ¿o si? Bueno… de algo estaba segura, no podía subestimar las habilidades 'informativas' de Temari –Por su puesto que estoy segura, un poco cansada del viaje pero te aseguro que nada malo ocurre conmigo, no podía dejar al equipo sin ninja medico, eso es todo-

-Es solo que después de que fuiste víctima de los efectos de un veneno tan peligroso… no entiendo como los médicos te dejaron venir tan pronto…- Bajó la mirada pensativa –Pero si tienes el permiso, significa que todo esta bien ¿cierto?- Hinata la miró esperanzada.

-¿Eh? … ah si, si, claro que si- Desvió la mirada, llevó una mano a su nuca y rió tontamente. Finalmente hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, Hinata quiso ayudarla, pero Sakura alzó una mano reclamando distancia, advirtiéndole de que podía hacerlo sola.

-¿No necesitas nada? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Absolutamente-

-Bueno, ahora mismo vamos a comer ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Debes tener hambre…-

-Claro… tengo mucha hambre, y cuéntame ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas? Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte, desde Konoha…- Dirigieron sus pasos al campamento.

Hinata se sonrojó de golpe.

-¿Eh? Aja… Parece que tenemos algo interesante – Sonrió pícara.

-Bueno… yo… eh… Sakura, me ha ocurrido algo maravilloso-

-¿Hm?-

-Yo… bueno yo y… el Kaze…Gaara-sam…Gara… creo que él y yo…- Sakura la miraba atentamente.

-Bueno… estoy…. ¡Me gusta Gaara!- Soltó de repente, roja hasta más no poder y sin atreverse a despegar la mirada del piso.

Con un ligero 'Oh' y tras unos milisegundos para procesar la información Sakura casi estalla de emoción y de sorpresa. – Tu… tu… y …. ¿Gaara? ¡Hinata!-

Pero Hinata continuó –Y… quizás yo le guste a él-

-¡Eso esta mejor!- Sonrió ampliamente deteniéndose frente a su amiga saliendo por fin del shock –Cuéntame, cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasó?-

-Bueno, fue repentino, sabes que llevo algún tiempo en el país del viento, trabajando para él y…hace poco me di cuenta de que me gustaba un poco, pero mi emoción aumentó cuando note que me miraba _diferente, _y pues… nos besamos- Esto último casi lo susurró.

-¡¿Qué ya se…..- Hinata le tapo la boca.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Nadie mas sabe esto, ¿Entiendes?- Le dijo toda sonrojada. Era oficial, omitiría el hecho de que durmieron juntos. Dormir, dentro de los límites literales de la palabra, para ser exactos.

Sakura asintió levemente mientras era liberada. -¿Ni Temari?-

-Bueno… ella lo sospecha, creo que no le desagrada la idea, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien ¿Sabes? Quiero contárselo también-

-Perfecto, puedes hacerlo hoy mismo- La tomó del brazo.

-E…espera Sakura- Se soltó –Yo…todavía no…-

-¿Eh?-

La verdad a Hinata le daba mucha pena contárselo a Temari, sobre todo porque Temari quería que fuera Sakura y no ella quien se ganara el corazón de su hermano -¿Por qué no?-

-Porque…- Debía admitir que no tenía ninguna excusa creíble y sabía de antemano el sermón que le iba a lanzar Sakura si le decía lo que pensaba –Porque quiero esperar al almuerzo-

-¿El almuerzo dices?- Hinata asintió levemente –Hm me parece bien, pero ni un minuto más, estoy segura de que Temari se alegrará-

Para el almuerzo ya encontraría una forma se zafarse, suspiró.

Sakura volvió a sonreír ampliamente. -¿Y cómo fue?-

Hinata alzo la cabeza y se tomo su tiempo para recordar -Fue…_mágico-_ logro pronunciar después de varios segundos ilusionándose con la palabra mas adecuada.

Sakura volvió su sonrisa una dulce, mientras observaba el rostro iluminado de su amiga, no cabía duda, estaba loca por Gaara, y se alegraba enormemente por ella y por él a cada segundo que le relataba lo sucedido, (aunque aún le fuera increíble) quizás porque en su conciencia, aún habitaba esa parte en ella que se sentía culpable por el joven pelirrojo al que una vez rechazó, esto sin mencionar el hecho de que Naruto estuvo años enamorado de ella al tiempo que Hinata lo estaba de él, ya era hora de que estos dos tuvieran alguien quien correspondiera sus sentimientos, y se alegraba todavía más de que fueran justo _ellos_ dos.

-¡Que romántico…!- exclamó Sakura con un suspiro.

-Lo sé…-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Qué estaría pensando al aceptar ser Hokage?

Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba por la mente de la princesa sanin Tsunade, y es que estaba segura, esa profesión era indiscutiblemente apta para cualquiera menos ella ¿En que cabeza cupo recomendarla para el cargo? Mientras mascullaba maldiciones hacia cierto ermitaño pervertido en lo profundo de su mente, fastidiada, sostenía su barbilla con una mano y con la otra jugueteaba con un lápiz sobre el escritorio, objeto cual parecía necesitar más atención que su discípula Shizune, quien, (pobre) se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio de su maestra sin parar de parlotear acerca de reportes, misiones, encuestas, estudios, bah…

…En fin nada interesante.

Todo era tan aburrido. Todo en la aldea estaba simplemente _bien _después de Akatsuki y Orochimaru, incluso simplemente al no estar Naruto había demasiada tranquilidad, _más_ de la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Como extrañaba sus días de misiones… y mientras pensaba en ello, escuchaba el parloteo.

Y a pesar de su mala suerte, podía apostar que no era la única que se sentía así. Tonton en el suelo, solo podía bostezar y entrecerrar los ojos con el más puro sentimiento de vaganza, que solo podía ser interpretado en su máxima expresión, por un, sin duda, cerdo.

Yamanaka, a un costado, se encontraba de pie observando con preocupación como (la pobre) Shizune se esforzaba en dar los reportes con lujo de detalles para no sonar aburrida, y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no estaba funcionando.

-…Y para finalizar, garantizamos la seguridad de la aldea afirmando que la misión ha sido exitosa.-

(Pausa incómoda)

Shizune miró a su alrededor. _–"¿Sucede algo malo?"-_

-Estoy aburrida- suspiró Tsunade hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Shizune la miró con preocupación, tenia una noticias que quizás… -Con respecto a..-

La Hokage se puso de pie inmediatamente. –Buen trabajo Shizune, tu …em completo reporte ha sido de gran utilidad, ni yo hubiera podido hacerlo mejor, creo que te has esforzado demasiado y es por eso que considero adecuado dejarte el resto del día libre, empezando desde ya- Sacó una botella de sake de una gaveta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Es muy generoso de su parte Tsunade-sama- Shizune sonrió con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca –Pero…antes de irse debe recordar revisar el informe de la misión en Suna y el reporte de robos en el país de la tierra, rayo y lluvia-

Tsunade suspiró resignada y se dejo caer en el asiento. Ino se acercó entonces al escritorio a pasarle los informes.

-Solo un poco más Tsunade-sama- Ino le brindó una simpática sonrisa mientras depositaba los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Y Shizune comenzó a hablar de nuevo…

Mientras 'escuchaba' se dispuso a ojear los reportes, los sellaría rápido y luego marcharía directo al bar.

-Un minuto- Tsunade se acomodó en su respaldo y dejó de prestarle atención a Shizune por completo mientras leía.

-¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó Ino y Shizune paró de hablar.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y Tonton alzó la cabeza. Demasiado silencio.

-¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta antes?-

-¿Eh?- Exclamaron ambas kunoichis al unísono.

-¡Trae al ave mensajero rápido!-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Atención todos, estén listos, después de comer partiremos-

Los aludidos asintieron ante la orden de Temari y se dispusieron a comer. Sakura paró de masticar su arroz por un momento, miró de reojo a Hinata a su lado al notar que Temari se sentaba junto a ella y como, por consecuencia, hacía que se pusiera nerviosa.

Llevaba rato evitándola, esperaba que Hinata no estuviera haciendo lo que estaba pensando…

-Hoy será un día pesado…-Suspiró Temari tomando los palillos -Hinata no te había visto en mucho tiempo… ¿Qué tal todo?-

Hinata enrojeció y se atragantó tras recibir un ligero codazo por parte de la pelirosa "aparentemente" concentrada en su comida.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si…eh bueno todo ha estado muy bien por aquí…- Respondió empezando a parecer la niña siete años menor que sufría de nerviotitis aguda, y haciendo notar, por supuesto, que algo raro pasaba.

-Ya veo- Temari, extrañada, se dispuso a comer.

Recibió una inquisitiva mirada por parte de Sakura y rápidamente volteó la cara -Y…mejor de lo que cree…yo…-

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata? Lo siento es que hablas muy bajito- Temari paró de comer.

-Bu…bueno yo solo quería decirle que…- Con cada balbuceo suyo, Sakura se desesperaba más y más, y justo cuando iba a intervenir...

-Temari, necesito hablar contigo-

Resignada, Temari dejó su comida a un lado para atender a su hermano menor –Ah, espera un segundo por favor Gaara, Hinata quería decirme algo-

Hinata se pasmó al darse cuenta de las miradas de Sakura, Temari, Gaara y Kakashi -quien se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo- sobre sí, curiosas y atentas a lo que fuese que fuera a decir.

No se le ocurrió nada más que sonreír –La verdad no tiene importancia, puedo decírtelo luego-

Temari no dejaba de pensar (seguramente tal cual como algunos de los presentes) que chica tan extraña era… -Insisto Hinata…-

-Bueno… era que…. El… el… el arroz esta muy bueno y me preguntaba… si podía darme la receta…_"_Ay_ no, ay no"_- se mentalizó para lo peor y enterró la vista en el tazón negro sobre su regazo que contenía el arroz.

(…)

No hace falta definir las caras de los presentes.

-Claro Hinata con gusto, ahora vuelvo- Dicho esto camino unos cuantos pasos alejados del grupo para hablar con su hermano el Kazekage.

Kakashi aprovechó para sentarse al lado de una muy turbada Sakura y comer.

-Mmm, Hinata tiene razón, está muy bueno el arroz ¿Verdad Sakura?- Comentó un despreocupado Kakashi.

-Si…- Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de unos palillos rompiéndose. Kakashi no estaba muy pendiente, pero casi podría jurar que fueron los palillos de Sakura. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara?-

-Supongo que ya sabes que dentro de unos momentos nos dividiremos, el equipo uno y dos iremos juntos, mientras ustedes irán por otro camino de acuerdo al plan- Gaara le entregó a Temari un par de pergaminos morados amarrados con una cinta de seda negra, los cuales ella reconoció de inmediato -Quería hablarte de lo que pienso hacer…- Se cruzó de brazos –Sé estas personas se merecen un digno funeral…-

Temari fijó la vista en ambos pergaminos.

-Gaara… Hay que llevarlos a Suna antes de que…-

-Se lo que vas a decir- La interrumpió -Y lamento decirte que no puedes hacerlo, no puedo permitir que regreses a Suna en mitad de esta misión, eres la líder del grupo tres y ellos confían en ti-

Temari frunció el ceño -Pero…-

Gaara volvió a interrumpir –Sé lo importante que eran estas personas para ti, así que le pedí a Shiro que se hiciera cargo de esto- Segundos después apareció el mencionado detrás del Kazekage.

-Temari-san, permítame hacerlo, le prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que lleguen los cuerpos intactos a la aldea, no olvide que ellos también eran como unos hermanos y para mí es un honor hacerlo-

La rubia bajó la mirada, su hermano colocó una mano en su hombro.

Gaara tenía razón, no podía salirse de la misión así como así, estas eran solo pequeñas partes del gran y espeso conjunto de cosas que hacían cruel la vida de un shinobi, pero saber eso no lo hacía menos doloroso -Shiro…- Llamó su atención, acto seguido extendió ambas manos frente a él –Te los encargo mucho por favor-

El castaño no pudo evitar conmoverse por las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su amiga y rápidamente aceptó los pergaminos, musitando un suave agradecimiento y tras una reverencia, desapareció casi instantáneamente.

Temari tomó unos segundos para recobrar la compostura y eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Gaara no podía evitar sentirse mal, siempre era lo mismo, esa punzada cuando veía a su hermana llorando, quizás era porque ella _nunca_ lloraba. Debía realmente querer a esas personas.

-A propósito Temari, una cosa más- Gaara sonrió

-¿Eh?-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento Sakura no pude- Hinata bajó la vista, la verdad es que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que _tenía_ con Gaara. Aún le costaba creer todo esto, en su emoción se lo confesó a su amiga pero… ¿y a la hermana de él?

-Pero ¿por qué? ¡Temari no te iba a comer!- le reprochó

-Cielos Sakura, no podía hacerlo con toda esa gente mirándome- Se defendió Hinata y Sakura pareció entender por un momento, después de todo la heredera del Souke era muy tímida, pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Hinata, no deberías sentir vergüenza de tus sentimientos… ¡Kakashi ya te he dicho que no comas tan rápido o te enfermarás!-

-No es vergüenza es solo que…- Hinata notó entonces de que Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, el del Sharingan… estaba _comiendo_ frente a ella mientras hablaba con Sakura. Comiendo…

¡Sin la máscara!

Pero cuando volteó ya era demasiado tarde…

-No te alteres Sakura, lo lamento, trataré de no volverlo a hacer- Kakashi sonrió simpático. Sakura obviamente sabía que sus palabras eran nada más que mentiras, mientras que Hinata suspiraba por no haber podido ver la cara de Kakashi. Ciertamente la curiosidad por descubrir el rostro de aquel shinobi había trascendido las barreras del equipo 7, todo ninja (y algunos civiles) nacidos y/o residentes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, sentían o sintieron alguna vez curiosidad por aquel rostro. Bueno, no era que precisamente muchos pudieran presumir de haberle visto, aunque sea por accidente.

¡Y su oportunidad de oro a la basura!

Como si Kakashi pudiera adivinar (una vez más) lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha, sonrió burlón –A todo esto ¿Dónde está Naruto?-

-¿Eh?- Sakura se detuvo.

Y como por arte de magia, todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados con los palillos en la boca a medio comer ¿Tanta calma con Naruto en el equipo? el silencio reino sobre el lugar en tan solo segundos, las alarmas mentales se dispararon y justo cuando estaban seguros de que una catástrofe universal se les había venido encima y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado, ya cuando los músculos de las manos y piernas se habían tensado…

-Esta es la última vez que hago esto por ti- La voz de Kankuro resonó en el lugar, Chouji tragó su arroz, una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la sien de Sasuke y Kakashi… bueno Kakashi solo estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

…como si lo hubiesen invocado…

Pasos lentos y arrastrados se acercaban por entre los arbustos, Kankuro salió de ellos con Naruto afincado sobre su hombro, el cual parecía en un estado de poca conciencia, tan pálido como lo recordaba Sakura de la última vez que lo vio.

Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que los miraban como la cosa más rara del mundo. Kankuro reaccionó al escuchar un coreado suspiro.

-¿Paso algo?- Terminó preguntando con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Pues eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros- Habló Sasuke

-Digamos que Naruto tiene serios problemas con el colon- Rió

(…)

-Iré a preparar sopa de arroz- Matsuri se levantó y caminó hasta la cocinilla. Los demás se calmaron pero los que no habían terminado su almuerzo por más que quisieron, no pudieron continuar comiendo.

En eso aparecieron Gaara y Temari. -¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tiene problemas con el colon- Contestó divertido Kakashi.

Temari se acercó sigilosa a Sakura –Necesito hablar contigo Sakura, es importante-

-Lo siento Temari, ahora no puedo, voy a revisarlo- Sakura se levantó y junto con Kankuro lo sentaron y ella comenzó con su examen. Temari la vio trabajar con nostalgia y al igual que el resto del equipo, no le quedo más que comenzar a prepararse y recoger todas las cosas, pues partirían en pocos minutos.

-No parece nada grave- Dijo Sakura –Lo más que puedo recetarte es que tomes mucha agua, al menos media cantimplora cada hora- Luego comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.

Gaara se acercó a ellos -¿Crees que pueda seguir sin problemas?-

-Sin duda, como fue por algo que comió se le pasará en unas horas- Dijo mientras depositaba el líquido transparente de un pequeño frasco a un gotero y luego lo agitaba.

-¿Qué fue "eso" que comiste exactamente?- Kakashi lo veía fijamente de brazos cruzados.

-Eh…-

-Aquí esta la sopa de arroz- Matsuri traía consigo un pequeño tazón negro, que Sakura recibió y vertió en el un par de gotas.

-Gracias Matsuri… bueno Naruto, bebé esto- Como era de esperarse Naruto se negó rotundamente, no comería nada en sopa que no fuera ramen.

Sakura arrugó la frente –Bébelo…-Amenazó casi perdiendo la paciencia.

Gaara suspiró –Después de todo es bueno tener a un médico con nosotros- Kakashi que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirosa, tan solo pudo asentir levemente, con ese semblante serio, analizando sus movimientos.

Entonces lo supo.

_«-¿Que? no, no permitiré que hagas eso, no me estoy muriendo ni nada por el estilo, ayer no paramos en toda la noche, ellos nece__sitan ese descanso tanto como tú y yo, no quiero ser la causa de su desgaste físico-_

_-¡Debes preocuparte por tu desgaste físico primero!-_

_-¡No puedo hacer eso!- »_

_«__Se acerco a él, quedando frente a frente, acaricio su mejilla y bajó su máscara –… Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo-__»_

En ese instante comprendió por qué ella hacía todo esto, como un golpe en la cabeza, la razón llegó sin avisar, sorprendiéndole a sí mismo. Ella era médico, ella _debía_ de preocuparse por todos y cada uno de sus pacientes y algunos que no lo eran también, pero había algo más, era esa responsabilidad agregada que él no entendía, era ese capricho por arriesgar su vida siendo completamente innecesario, ese carácter cabeza dura y un poco explosivo que en este momento estaba haciendo temblar a Naruto y obligándolo a tomarse la medicina, la razón por la cual ella decidió entregarse a Tsunade como su alumna y esforzarse tanto por ser la mejor, no era un simple deseo de ser mas fuerte y ayudar a la sociedad con sus conocimientos médicos…

Desde el primer día como integrante del equipo 7 había sido la mas débil, a la que _siempre_ él mismo tenía que sacar del medio antes de que un ataque enemigo la matara, a la que _siempre_ debían cuidar durante las misiones, aunque suene cruel, Kakashi admitía que _siempre_ había mantenido un tercer ojo constante sobre ella, y precisamente ese 'siempre' era el problema, en aquel entonces ella era la que menos podía ayudar, agregado al hecho de que era mujer, o mejor dicho, _una niña,_ más de una vez fue el dolor de cabeza del equipo. Y ella _siempre_ lo supo.

Esa presión de ser la única quien veía las espaldas de sus compañeros/guardaespaldas y constantemente se quedaba paralizada en los momentos más peligrosos, que a pesar de ser muy inteligente, era poco lo que podía hacer por ellos y la mortificación de estar preocupada continuamente gracias al lazo que habían formado, la llevó a tomar aquella decisión.

Ella deseaba _ser_ útil, y no solo útil,_ indispensable_, indispensable para _su_ equipo. Deseaba poder protegerlos, poder salvarles la vida, agradeciéndoles todas y cada una de las veces que la ayudaron; ser ninja médico, la mejor ninja médico, significaba todo eso y más para ella. Y ahora que lo había logrado, ahora que era la mejor, que estaba autorizada para acompañarlos y nadie podía oponerse, no daría su brazo a torcer, estaría allí para ayudarlos quisieran o no.

Aunque al fin entendía todo esto, había algo que seguramente Sakura ignoraba, muy probablemente la razón por la cual desarrolló esa actitud y decidió convertirse en ninja médico, fuese él mismo, pues como bien sabía, no fue precisamente un buen profesor, concentrándose solo en Naruto y Sasuke, dejando de lado las habilidades que pudiese desarrollar la pequeña kunoichi en un futuro no muy lejano, siendo aplastadas incluso antes de salir a flote.

La culpa lo invadió.

De solo pensar que Sakura sería diferente ahora si él la hubiese entrenado como era debido, si hubiera puesto un poco más de empeño en enseñarle algo más que un par de buenos jutsus para salvarse el pellejo, lo hacía sentir miserable. Todos sus logros, todos sus méritos, se los debía a Tsunade-sama, ella fue la única capaz de ver en Sakura el verdadero potencial que poseía. No cabía duda. Fue un pésimo, pésimo profesor, quizás y solo quizás no merecía todo ese amor.

Su semblante cambio y sonrió. Mírenla ahora, era una excelente shinobi, una estupenda médico y una gran mujer, y él no había contribuido en nada, lo irónico del caso es que terminó enamorándose perdidamente de esa mujer, esa alumna a la que nunca prestó la suficiente atención.

_«__- Nunca estuve enojada contigo, es que eres como mi única familia después de que se fueron Sasuke, Naruto y murieron mis padres, siento que eres como lo único que me queda, claro están mis amigos pero ninguno ha estado tan cerca como tú, así que de alguna manera formas parte importante en mi vida, formas parte importante de mi; es por eso que no podría enojarme contigo, además si hay algo que tu no apruebes, solo no me sentiría bien haciéndolo simplemente no podría-_

_-"¿__Soy alguien importante en su vida?"__ Sakura, ¿En serio piensas eso?-_

_-Hai- Sonrió_

_Kakashi deslizó una mano por la nuca de ella, automáticamente ella se sonrojó._

_-Gracias- pronunció__ dulcemente mientras movía su mano hasta la mejilla de ella._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por dejarme formar parte importante en tu vida-»_

Y para hacerlo más doloroso, si es que eso era posible, enterarse que siempre fue una de las personas más importantes para ella y ahora lo amaba más que nada en el mundo ¿Acaso era una especie de castigo o karma para hacerlo sentir mal?

-¡Listo! ¿Ves que no sabía tan mal?- Frente a Naruto una sonriente Matsuri y una cansada Sakura.

-¡Puak!- Fue su respuesta

-Bueno, bueno Naruto, ya nos tenemos que ir- Sacó de su porta Shurikens un par de pastillas blancas y se las entregó a Naruto –Toma-

-¿Hm? ¿Y esto para qué es Sakura-chan?-

-Son para las nauseas, te ayudara a eliminarlas- Explico sin ganas.

-Y ¿Normalmente llevas un frasco de estas en tu porta shurikens?- Preguntó ingenuo mirando fijamente las pastillas sobre la palma de su mano.

Sakura se quedó fría, pero incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en que responder, Matsuri ya había intervenido por ella.

-¡Naruto! Esas no son formas de hablarle a alguien que te ha cuidado y tratado una enfermedad, ¡mucho menos a un médico!- le reprendió.

-Hai, hai, lo siento…- El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Sakura rió nerviosa, mientras devolvía el frasco a su lugar.

Sintió algo en su hombro y por inercia dio un pequeño salto que provoco la caída al suelo del frasco.

-¡Kakashi me asustaste!- Habló exaltada agachándose a recogerlo.

-No era esa mi intención- Sonrió adelantándose y tomando el frasco plástico por ella –Pero ya nos vamos- Sakura suspiró cansinamente -¿Estas bien?-

-Si…-

Kakashi entonces miró las pastillas -¿Y esto? No me digas que sigues usando las píldoras para soldados…-

-No- Le arrebató el frasco plástico –Un buen médico siempre está bien preparado- se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi parpadeó y luego volvió a sonreír –Como quieras- y como un rayo depositó un beso sobre sus labios aún con la máscara puesta, uno que ni ella vio venir.

Sakura aturdida por lo repentino lo miró confundida -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Kakashi simplemente sonrió – ¿Necesito una razón?- Preguntó divertido observando como ella hacía un puchero y miraba a otro lado, pero él la tomó del mentón –Por un momento pensé que había perdido la capacidad de provocar ese sonrojo que ahora tienes, tan solo con un roce-

¿Sonrojada? ¿Ella?

Je, está bien no era buena para mentir, volteó la cara completamente roja ya que una sonrisa amenazaba con salir. –Idiota- Murmuró.

-¿Es eso un no?-

Iba a contestarle pero no le dio tiempo, ya los suaves labios de él apresaban los suyos, esta vez sin la máscara de por medio y sus manos enguantadas atrapaban sus mejillas. Era tan… tan… (Bajó los brazos, hasta ahora cruzados) dulce…

Muy tarde, ya estaba sonrojada y sonriendo. Se reprendió mentalmente. Le había dado el gusto, a Kakashi le encantaba verla así, por eso lo hacía a propósito ¿Pero y qué? Ni que a ella no le gustara. Además ¡Era verdad! Una simple mirada y ¡Bang! Ahí la tenía… con las mejillas completamente coloradas.

Se separaron. Él disfrutó verla sonreírle. _Sonrojada_ –Entonces me lo tomaré como un no- La ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar, el resto del equipo ya los había dejado atrás.

Hinata caminaba junto a Temari nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Le confesaría algo de lo que ni ella estaba segura? Era su amiga, si, y se moría de ganas por contárselo, estaba ansiosa de hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien que lo conociera bien, pero por sobre todas las cosas era la hermana mayor de Gaara ¿Y si él no se lo había dicho sería por algo ¿no? Quizás fue un beso y nada más, quizás para él solo significo eso y nada más, bueno fueron varios besos pero… Sacudió su cabeza antes de que comenzara a sonrojarse por el recuerdo de los tibios labios de él contra los suyos y… ¡oh no! lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, lo cierto es que no quería adelantarse a los hechos –Suspiró- Miró a Sakura quien se acercaba desde atrás, unos metros más y Temari y su equipo desaparecerían de la vista hasta nuevo aviso, si no lo hacía ahora, Sakura la mataría.

-Sakura- Temari se detuvo a su lado cuando ella la alcanzó –Necesito que tú…-

-Si Temari, me cuidare no te preocupes, espero que tu también, y ya hablaremos con calma en Suna- Sonrió. Kakashi, quien la acompañaba, siguió de largo para alcanzar a Gaara y dejar que ellas hablaran tranquilas.

-Pero Sakura…- Bueno al menos esas palabras la habían dejado más tranquila, la mirada decisiva de la Kunoichi era todo lo que necesitaba para entender. Se quedó callada un buen rato. –Entiendo-

-Temari…- La susodicha volteó

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-

-Bu…bueno yo, quería… quería- Rayos esto era mas difícil de lo que parecía. Seguro se había puesto toda roja por los nervios. ¿Y es que acaso Sakura se había ido?

Temari rió –Eres simplemente adorable Hinata-chan, aquí esta la receta que querías, no deberías ser tan penosa para pedirme algo, ni mucho menos con tu cuñada ¡casi termino olvidándome de dártela!-

(…)

Hinata no sabía ni que hacer con el papel entre sus manos. De hecho, no sabía ni donde estaba parada.

–Presiento que ya sabías que ese era uno de los platillos favoritos de Gaara ¿No es así?- Le dio una palmada en el hombro- Ya se por que le gustas tanto a mi hermanito- Sonrió pícara, en ese momento los integrantes de su equipo Chaouji, Kankuro y Matsuri comenzaron a dispersarse. – ¿Tan pronto nos tenemos que dividir?- Dijo con disgusto -Bueno parece que me tengo que ir, cuando regresemos a Suna me contaras todo ¿Eh? Y esa Sakura que me evitó otra vez también se las verá conmigo (advirtió) buena suerte- Tras un guiño de ojos Temari desapareció también, dejando parada a una perpleja Hinata y una receta de arroz entre sus manos.

-Cu…cu… ¿cuñadas?-

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La tranquilidad y quietud del bosque fueron cortadas brevemente por el filo de un Kunai envenenado, el pequeño cuerpo cayó al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, con un sonido seco y salpicando de rojo carmesí el plumaje blanco. Rápidamente el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, los grillos nocturnos entonaron su canto como si nada hubiese pasado, la luna que apenas había salido, dirigió su mirada a otra parte de su domino nocturno.

Tres largos y anchos pasos bastaron para hacer saltar a los pequeños grillos hacia todas direcciones. Cuatro pasos más y el sujeto se detuvo frente al animal, se puso de cunclillas y lo palpó, una leve caricia por el suave y brillante plumaje blanco, sin duda un bello ejemplar, aún estaba tibio, pero sus profundos ojos azules yacían carentes de vida. Dirigió su mano hasta la pata del ave, donde descubrió un pequeño y bien enrollado pergamino. Sacó otro Kunai y con su filo cortó la cuerda que lo sostenía.

-Nee Hashibara, nos diste un buen susto ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de pronto lanzando kunais al aire?- Salió del bosque un sujeto con las manos en la nuca, caminando fastidiado.

-Cállate Satori- Dirigió su mirada al pergamino que su compañero peliblanco tenía en las manos y luego al ave muerta en el piso. -¿Es eso una lechuza?- La observó mejor, tenía una marca en la pata izquierda -¡Es la lechuza del Kazekage! ¿Acaso estas loco?-

-Idiota- Fijó sus ojos azules en Satori –Esta lechuza llevaba un mensaje importante para el Kazekage, no podíamos dejar que eso sucediera ¿O si?-

-Bueno, no-

-Mientras menos ventaja tengan sobre nosotros mejor ¿puedes abrirlo?-

Satori examinó el pergamino -Estos pergaminos tienen un procedimiento especial para poder abrirlos y leer el verdadero mensaje, normalmente si es muy importante, podría dejarnos metidos en un genjutsu durante horas, pero si, creo que puedo abrirlo-

El castaño dejó el pergamino en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a el, acto seguido comenzó a hacer diferentes posiciones de manos.

-Es más complicado de lo que creí- Dijo tras varios segundos de intentar.

Su compañero, recostado de un árbol, simplemente reviró los ojos.

-¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó.

Justo en ese momento, una explosión los hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

Otros dos ninja aparecieron en escena, por lo que se veía, algo cansados –Hashibara-san, nos están atacando-

-Demonios ¿Tan rápido nos descubrieron esos ANBU de Konoha?- Chasqueó -¡Satori, el pergamino!- Se levantó con dificultad.

Satori se levantó sonriente, por suerte él no estaba tan cerca de la explosión -No se preocupe ya lo ten…-

-¡SATORI!- Gritó uno de los ninja horrorizado.

-……- Sin más el cuerpo cayó al suelo sin poder terminar la frase después de un corte profundo en su nuca, degollándolo prácticamente y dejando ver al ANBU enmascarado que permanecía tras él, con una precisión tan perfecta que ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta el ultimo segundo.

Atrapó el pergamino en el aire.

-Maldito…- Hashibara destilaba odio por su mirada y reaccionó con intención de encimársele al sujeto pero dos cortes de katana sobre su espalda le hicieron caer. Lo último que vio fue como inútilmente sus compañeros mantenían una batalla con otro par de ANBUs, no necesitaba mantenerse despierto para saber cual sería el final. Un poco más adelante, Satori se desangraba, pero era inútil, ya estaba muerto igual que para él era inútil… ya estaba muriendo…

Cerró los ojos. Se iría de este mundo con la única impotencia de no haber podido siquiera defenderse de los ANBU. Finalmente. Todos habían muerto.

-Taichou- Llamó la voz femenina de un ANBU, el hombre que sostenía el pergamino volteó –Solo eran un equipo pequeño, los demás han de estar cerca- Dicho esto sus otros dos compañeros se retiraron instantáneamente a investigar.

Este asintió –Buen trabajo- Luego se quitó la máscara rebelando un desordenado cabello marrón y un par ojos negros, que cuando querían, infundían pánico. Volvió la vista al pergamino. Tenzou frunció el ceño –Y esto ¿Qué es?-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Era tarde, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, la noche sobre ellos, los cubría con su manto estrellado, sus pasos, ahora más pausados, eran lo único que resonaba por el lugar, era extraño, pues ni lo pequeños grillos, o los búhos que habían oído hace rato, se percibian. Solo el silbido del viento entre las rocas les daba la sensación de que no estaban sordos y vagando sin rumbo.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuándo vamos allegar?-

Bueno, esto al menos era lo que pensaba Naruto, quien como era bien sabido, no le gustaba la oscuridad, ni el silencio, ni los lugares tétricos.

Y este si que era un lugar tétrico.

-¿Pasa algo? Miedosito…- Y por supuesto, Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Grrr Claro que no pasa nada ¡Teme! -

Kakashi se detuvo y palpó una de las paredes de roca del camino. Luego sacó el libro vinotinto para revisarlo.

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Es solo que llevamos más de seis horas corriendo sin parar y dos caminando en subida y todavía no llegamos al jodido templo!- Se quejó Naruto.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil- Le respondió el pelinegro.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-¡Hmp!-

-Grrr-

-¡Basta los dos!- Intervino Kakashi –Parecen un par de mocosos…- Una gota tipo anime rodó por su nuca.

-Pero es verdad- Esta vez fue Sakura quien habló –No es que me queje, pero la verdad estoy preocupada, llevamos un par de horas caminando por estos túneles de roca y sinceramente, el mas mínimo derrumbe y no tendremos a donde ir por lo angostos que son-

Se habían adentrado en lo más profundo del cañón, donde más que parecer caminos, parecían grietas, de hecho, en una ocasión se vieron obligados a caminar de costado entre unas rocas. Sin embargo ahora se encontraban en una parte que no era angosta e incluso había algo de hierba en el suelo, pero seguían rodeados de altas formaciones rocosas.

-Mmm estoy seguro que no siempre fue así, este solía ser un espacioso laberinto con trampas para enemigos y una maravillosa arquitectura, además, ya estamos en el gran templo-

Un coreado "¿Qué?" fue lo único que se escucho a continuación.

-¿Laberinto?- Gritó Naruto -¿O sea que pudimos habernos perdido en cualquier momento? _"Eso si es que no lo estamos ya"-_

-Calma, calma, Gaara y yo hemos tenido el mapa todo el tiempo y les garantizo que no estamos perdidos-

-¡Pero aquí no hay mas que rocas!- Exclamó Touya.

Kakashi se pasó una mano por la nuca –Bueno ¿Cuántos años crees que tienen este templo?-

Touya se quedó quieto.

-El templo tiene mil años- Gaara de brazos cruzados respondió desde atrás.

La mayoría quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Así es, se que muchos piensan que este templo fue construido por los cuatro ninjas que ocultaron la esfera de la unión hace más de cincuenta años, pero la verdad es que el templo estaba aquí mucho antes de que ellos pensaran si quiera en nacer- Explicó Kakashi.

-El templo fue construido por una civilización antigua, tenían su aldea justo donde estamos parados, en este mismo cañón - Habló Gaara –Aún quedaba algo del río que una vez fue este cañón, pero eso les bastaba para cubrir sus necesidades, fueron construyendo sus hogares en las paredes rocosas, que al mismo tiempo les servían de fortalezas naturales, eran tan prósperos e inteligentes que rápidamente se convirtieron en una gran civilización-

-Aunque no lo crean esto fue alguna vez una gran ciudad, solo que esculpida entre las rocas- Dijo Kakashi.

Naruto observó que en las paredes del camino por donde pasaban, había unas especies de placas talladas en la piedra, donde se observaban las imágenes de algo así como gente siendo sacrificada y máscaras bastante feas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Y estos que son?- Preguntó Sakura quien tenía a Naruto detrás algo asustado.

-Son grabados, estaban puestos por todas las entradas al templo, estos parecen ser de advertencias, aún después de muertos, los aldeanos tenían la creencia de que castigarían a los intrusos- No hace falta decir que Naruto no se sintió mejor con el comentario.

-Ésta es una de las leyendas más famosas del país del viento, fue mi primera opción para empezar a investigar acerca de la bóveda que tanto buscaba el Shinzensumi. Hubo una época de sequía tan terrible, que el río se fue secando a una velocidad alarmante, paso de tener un fuerte cause, a un pequeño riachuelo, la gente moría de sed, no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo así que la mayoría se fue. Poco tiempo después, los ancestros cuentan que un diluvio terrible se llevó todos a su paso-

-Obviamente durante ese diluvio se destruyeron casas, esculturas, caminos, y por supuesto gran parte del templo. Los daños de la inundación fueron irreparables. Con el pasar del tiempo hubieron derrumbes y terremotos que ocasionaron los accidentes geograficos que hoy vemos-

-Espera un segundo, eso quieres decir que ¿Todo esto era parte del templo?- Intervino Sasuke.

-Pues si-

-¡Es enorme!- Exclamó incrédula Hinata – ¿Tan solo esta era la entrada?-

-Aja, aunque bueno, de todas maneras esta parte del templo no tenía techo, aún nos falta mucho para ver la verdadera entrada, pero hay que estar alertas, el terreno es muy inestable, no sabemos que trampas estén o no todavía funcionando y dado que este libro fue redactado con información de más de cinco décadas atrás, quizás las cosas no estén exactamente en su lugar-

(…) sin duda un alivio contar con los consejos de Kakashi.

-Bueno basta de charlas, creo conveniente un descanso- Habló Gaara.

-¿Descansar? Pero si aún podemos seguir-

-Con calma Naruto ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? No cuestiono tus aptitudes para quedarte despierto una semana, pero las horas de sueño nocturnas perdidas son imposibles de recuperar ¿O me equivoco Sakura?-

Sakura negó con la cabeza –Es cierto, esta científicamente comprobado que una hora de sueño nocturna perdida jamás se recupera, por eso es preferible dormir durante la noche, que pasar la noche en vela y descansar durante el día, eso es lo que recomendamos los médicos-

-Ésta es una buena área para descansar ya que es espaciosa, además si ellos quisieran salir pasarían obligatoriamente por aquí, no hay manera de que no los veamos, un descanso nos hará bien, y será mejor si es a ésta hora porque aprovecharemos dormir, nos levantaremos antes de que salga el sol para seguir- Dijo Gaara. -Haremos turnos de guardia, yo tendré el primero-

-Yo el segundo- Se ofreció Sasuke.

-Yo quiero el tercero- Pidió Touya.

-Yo iba a ofrecerme, pero ya que insisten- Kakashi sonrió inocente.

-No, ustedes descansen, nosotros descansamos ayer y toda la mañana, pero ustedes tienen todo el día caminando, Sasuke, no tienes porque hacer guardia-

-No hay problema, yo he dormido bien estos días a diferencia de Kakashi y Sakura, ellos deben descansar más-

-¡Hey y que hay de mi!-

-Tú estas enfermo Naruto ¿Recuerdas?- Le regañó Sakura.

-Si, enfermo de miedo- murmuró Sasuke solo para que Naruto a su lado escuchara.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Yo nada-

-Grrr Teme-

-Esta será una larga noche- Suspiró Kakashi.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Todos ya estaban durmiendo, menos Gaara quien hacía el primer turno de guardia, sentado apoyado en una roca con los ojos cerrados, estaba alerta aunque no lo pareciera.

-¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?- Cuestiono sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-No- aceptó Hinata desde su bolsa de dormir, al lado de la roca donde estaba apoyado Gaara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora si tienes frío?-

-Hace frío, pero no es por eso-

Gaara abrió los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-

Por la intensidad de la voz, supo que estaba detrás de ella. Hinata se sonrojó de golpe, pero por nerviosismo. Si que sucedía algo, muchas cosas sucedían.

-Yo…bueno… no sucede nada pero…-

-¿Es por lo que te dijo Temari hoy?-

-¿Eh?- ¿Pero cómo lo sabía? Hinata apretó con su manó un borde de la bolsa de dormir.

-A veces Temari puede ser muy fastidiosa- Suspiró –Lamento si eso te incomodó-

-No...no- Se apresuró a decir, sentándose de inmediato para encararlo –No me incomóda la idea en lo absoluto- Admitió avergonzada por el atrevimiento y más sonrojada aún por la idea. –Es solo que… no hemos hablado acerca de nosotros desde que… bueno ya sabes, pensaba que para ti no había significado nada- Bajó la cabeza.

-Hinata- Gaara la interrumpió preocupado -¿Qué te hace pensar que para mí no significó nada ese beso?-

Ella se lo quedó mirando a los ojos –Bu..bueno no me habías hablado nada al respecto, por eso pensé que…- empezó a jugar con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-No había hablado contigo porque no había tenido la oportunidad, jamás te tomaría a la ligera- Él la tomó suavemente del mentón, alzándolo con cuidado.

-Gaara…-

-Para mi significó mucho ese maravilloso beso ¿Y para ti?... Hinata ¿Qué piensas de mí?- Y el sonrojo regresó. No era para menos. Volvió la mirada a la bolsa de dormir, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. Él sabía lo que iba a decir, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero…- Demasiado tarde, él la calló con sus labios.

-Tú también me gustas Hinata- Le dijo al separarse. Ella abrió mucho los ojos -No soy muy expresivo, lo sé, pero en serio me gustas, dame un poco de tiempo para transformar ese sentimiento en amor, solo eso necesitp-

Hinata asintió tímida, sin despegar sus frentes –Yo le dije a Temari lo que me estaba pasando contigo, me dijo que si no era amor, entonces yo no era su hermano- Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír -¿Puedes creerlo? Andaba en planes de casamentera desde hace algún tiempo y ahora esta muy emocionada porque no tiene que hacerlo más, cuando le dije que nos besamos, incluso dejó de llorar por sus amigos muertos en batalla- Gaara también sonrió –Ella de verdad piensa que lo nuestro pueda funcionar, tiene mucha confianza, sus ojos brillaban tal cual como los tuyos ahora, no la quiero decepcionar-

Hinata rió mentalmente, Sakura confiaba también, quizás las cosas resultaran bien esta vez.

- Además…- Gaara sujeto su cabeza -…yo también tengo mucha confianza en que esto funcione-

-Gaara…- Sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomó la iniciativa al besarlo. Otra vez…

-Miralos… ¿No son tiernos?-

-Si lo son- Admitió Kakashi pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura. Estaban "durmiendo" acostados en sus bolsas de dormir una pegada a la otra. Y aunque estaban lejos de donde se encontraban Hinata y Gaara, los podían ver a pesar de la oscuridad, y gracias a algunas habilidades ninja desarrolladas a lo largo de los años, cabe resaltar.

-Se parecen a ti y a mí cuando empezamos- Hablaban en susurro.

-Oh ya basta Sakura, me haces sonrojar…-

Sakura rió bajito para que no los descubrieran. –Espero les vaya bien-

-Deberías preocuparte por como nos irá a nosotros si Gaara descubre que los estamos espiando-

-¡No los estamos espiando! ellos se están exhibiendo…-

-Vamos Sakura, Quién fue la que me despertó para…-

-Shhh, no hagas tanto ruido, además ¿De que te quejas? Si tú ya estabas despierto…-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Claro que lo es, simulabas estar dormido, cuando en realidad lo que estabas era mirándome-

-Me declaro inocente hasta que se compruebe lo contrario, además, si así fuera ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-Ya te dije que shhh nos van a descubrir-

-"_Mujeres ¿quien las entiende?"-_ Pensó Kakashi –Sakura, creo que ya es hora de dormir, mira, Hinata ya se durmió y Gaara sigue haciendo guardia, aclararon sus sentimientos, se besaron y caso cerrado, creo que necesitas descansar-

-Si creo que si- Sakura se volteó quedando completamente rodeada por el brazo de Kakashi, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Ella estaba hipnotizada con el ritmo lento y pausado de su pulso, chocar una y otra vez contra su oreja. Lentamente el sueño la fue derrotando.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Un latido._

_Otro latido._

_Prefería pensar que esto no estaba pasando, pero ahí estaba él,__ de pie frente a ella, con esa mirada demoníaca, con esos instintos asesinos, con esa arma letal en sus manos, acercándose, con paso lento para torturarla aún más._

_Descubrió__ entonces que no eran latidos, sino sus pasos haciendo eco en el lugar…_

_-Sakura- Sintió__ que su mundo se caía a pedazos cuando él la tomó de un hombro. -Nunca…- Empezó con voz gruesa y seca._

_-No lo digas… por favor… no…- Rogaba entre sollozos._

_-…Nunca… te lo perdonaré…- ella bajó la mirada en un vago intento por no gritar al verlo. Y se dio cuenta:_

_Sangre…en sus manos había sangre, sangre que era suya, no estaba herida, pero era su sangre… Simplemente lo sabía._

_-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar-_

_Alzó la mirada y justo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el golpe mortal ya se venía sobre ella._

Oscuridad, todo lo que había a su alrededor era oscuridad y un maldito silencio. Colocó las manos frente a sus ojos. Ahí estaban, las veía, estaban limpias, se abrazó a si misma, sintió que respiraba entrecortadamente y su pulso estaba acelerado ¿Qué era ese horrible silencio? Era desesperante, no escuchaba nada, pensó que se volvería loca, un silencio similar a estar en lo más profundo del mar y entonces, de golpe supo de unos brazos sobre sus hombros…

-¡Sakura por Dios! ¿Qué tienes?- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

Por fin, el audio regresó a sus oídos. Como si esos brazos la hubieran sacado de donde estaba sumergida.

La pelirosa giró la vista lentamente para encontrarse con él mirándola preocupado, aún sin salir de su impresión, desvió la mirada hacía el otro lado y en el mismo lugar donde había estado Gaara antes, se encontraba Touya, mirando hacía ella preocupado. Como a punto de levantarse. -¿Se encuentra bien señorita Sakura?- Kakashi le hizo un ademán con la cabeza de que todo estaba bien. Pero ella continuaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sakura- Volvió a llamarla, no había quitado ni por un segundo las manos de sus hombros.

-Kakashi…- Lo abrazó fuertemente –Una pesadilla…- Murmuró a punto de histeria –Solo fue una pesadilla…- La oscuridad solo fue producto de sus pupilas contraídas.

Lo único que pudo hacer él, fue recostarla a su lado y abrazarla igual –Si Sakura, solo un sueño… lo que sea que hayas visto no fue real…- Continuó acariciándole el pelo.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara –Oh Kakashi me siento tan estúpida…-

-No tienes porque, a todos nos atemorizan las pesadillas, pero no son reales… puedes estar tranquila, lo que sea que viste no va a suceder de verdad-

-Pero me siento como si tuviera seis años, solo que en lugar de estar mi mamá diciéndome esto, estas tú-

-Shh tranquila…- La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo fuertemente hacía él como hace rato.

Debía admitir que pensó que se le pararía el corazón cuando sintió un grito ahogado y como ella se levantó de golpe.

Lentamente, ella se fue calmando una vez más por escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Suspiró aliviado.

-Sakura me empiezan a preocupar estas pesadillas que has estado teniendo. No entiendo ¿Qué pudo habértelas ocasionado? Pudo haber sido el arroz…-

-Kakashi…- Sakura lo interrumpió

-¿Qué pasa?- Dejó de aplicar fuerza en su abrazo para poder mirarla a la cara.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Pasó algo malo?- La serio

-Bueno…-

-Sakura, puedes decirme lo que sea- Pasó un par de mechones por la oreja de ella.

-Yo…debo confesarte que…-

-¿Qué?- Él la miraba tan fijamente…

-Yo…bueno…yo… Naruto no desobedeció tus ordenes en la mañana, bueno, si iba a hacerlo, pero se arrepintió, y yo-

-Espera un segundo Sakura ¿De que hablas?- Kakashi veía perplejo como Sakura sudaba frío y se comportaba muy nerviosa para como era ella.

-Cuando dijiste que no comiéramos nada-

Kakashi soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio -¿Eso? Eso ya se me había olvidado…-

-Pero…Pero el tenía esos dos muffins y yo le sugerí que los compartiéramos, a pesar de que dijiste que no y nos cayeron mal, él no iba a hacerlo, pero por mi culpa desobedecimos tus ordenes y luego los vomitamos y por mi culpa Naruto se enfermó y…-

-¡¿Vomitaste?!-

-Si, pero fue porque me cayó mal y…-

-Sakura- La interrumpió –Esta bien, no fue tu culpa que Naruto enfermara, se hubiera comido el muffin de todas formas, además no es tu culpa que él no conozca las palabras higiene o sanidad, ni nunca vea las fechas de caducación-

-Pero yo… falte a una orden… nunca antes había faltado a una orden…-

Esto iba de mal en peor, nunca había visto a Sakura tan susceptible, ni mucho menos por una razón así.

-Esta bien Sakura, todos hemos hecho eso alguna vez, ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? También faltaste una orden mía entonces-

-Pero aquella vez no estábamos en una misión real y…- Sakura paró de hablar.

-Lo único que me preocupa, es que no me hayas dicho que también enfermaste por esos muffins…supongo que lo que me quieres decir, es que por culpa de ese muffin dañado y faltar a una orden tuviste esa pesadilla…-

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-

Kakashi la miró y luego no pudo evitar reír. -¿Enojado? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera enojarme por algo así? –

-Pero…-

-Por supuesto que no estoy enojado-

-¿Estas seguro?-

Él la miró dulcemente, se veía tan asustada, como si hubiera cometido la peor atrocidad -Sakura… no hay nada en este mundo que sea capaz de hacerme enojar contigo, deberías saber eso- Depositó un prolongado beso en su frente e hizo que hundiera su cabeza sobre su pecho una vez más.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Su voz se tornaba apagada con cada palabra, Kakashi pensó que esto de los latidos si funcionaba.

–Claro que lo digo en serio, no existe nada en este mundo que pueda hacer que yo Hatake Kakashi me enoje contigo Sakura Haruno, simplemente es imposible… - Dijo mientras veía las estrellas –Puede que me moleste un poco por alguna tontería o me ponga celoso, pero nunca me enojaría contigo realmente-

De inmediato analizó mentalmente toda la conversación –Sakura ¿Tu pesadilla tuvo algo que ver conmigo enojado?-

La parálisis repentina de la mujer entre sus brazos llamó su atención, le hizo entender que había dado en el blanco, pero por alguna razón, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-

-…- Ella asintió.

-¿Segura no quieres hablar de ellas? Quizás eso te haga sentir mejor-

-No quiero…- Juraría que lo había rogado, pero simplemente lo paso por alto y siguió acariciando su cabello y mirando las estrellas. Sonrió. Ella era tan dulce…

-Esta bien…todo esta bien… te prometo que nada de lo que hagas me hará enojar contigo Sakura… - Sintió como ella se aferraba aún más a su abdomen.

-¿Lo prometes?-

- Te lo prometo… Ahora a dormir, duerme tranquila…- Suspiró por última vez, tratando de recuperar el sueño.

-Gracias…- murmuró ella en uno de esos tonos que dicen "gracias pero se que no es verdad".

-Sakura…-

-…¿Qué?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Kakashi-

Fin cap 38

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wiiiiiii por FIN termine este capitulo!! (Risa frenética e histérica) es que, comprendan, fue traumante para mí, pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar T.T pero miren, no estoy muerta xDD y ahora saben que si se puede viajar a USA y los aviones no se caen xD el servicio es otro cuento, ¬¬ si van a viajar no recomiendo American Airlines hmp! **

**Bueno bueno, dejando eso de lado, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos en los reviews, les cuento que el viaje salio muy bien xD pero infortunadamente me tuve que quedar un mes más a petición de mi madrecita querida, lo siento pero no me podía negar u.u por eso fue que no actualice en todo este tiempo, y a penas llegar me puse a trabajar en el cap, entre inscripciones, visitar a los familiares, acomodar las maletas y entregar los regalos… he aquí la razón de mi tardanza xD**

**Kenka: ¡KAKASHI ERES UN GENIOOOOO!**

**Kakashi: Gracias, pero eso no es novedad…**

**Kenka: No tonto, no me refiero a eso, bueno si, pero lo que quiero decir es que diste justo en el blanco…**

**Kakahsi: ¿?**

**Kenka: Ayyyy olvidalo… **

**Se que la descripción del terreno ****quizás no aya quedado muy bien, y que pude haberme esforzado más, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, lo único que les puedo decir es que busquen imágenes del gran cañon para que entiendan un poquito más el terreno, y la parte donde están durmiendo bueno… ¿Alguien a jugado Zelda: Twilight princess? Pues… imagínense (ay no recuerdo el nombre x,x) ¿saben la pradera de hyurle? Pues esa no es… xD es la parte de hyurle donde tienen que usar el disco ese giratorio ¿Ya se acuerdan? No, no es el templo egipcio, es la pradera…mmmm donde tienen que usar las bombas para tumbar las piedras…bueno esa que es como un pasillo… ahh ya pues se fregaron ¬¬… Como no conseguia el nombre del ave que usan para mandar mensajes a Suna, pues me invente mi propia ave jajajaja y es una hermosa lechuza blanca con ojos azules que fue muerta a las 8:30 pm u.u paz a su alma…**

**Bueno y como esta es una fecha doblemente especial (FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHIIIIIII) (FELIZ 501 REVIEWSSSSSSS) por el cumpleaños de nuestro quridisimo queridisisisisimo Kakashi y el hecho de que llegamos a los 501 REVIEWS, pues no me podía dar el lujo de hacer un capitulo pequeño, aquí les presento las humildes 23 paginitas (sin la nota de autor…) dejando al capitulo 38 como el más largo redactado hasta ahora o.o viva!! (y al que diga que se le hizo corto, me lo como ¬¬) **

**A partir de hoy comenzare una remodelación del fic, se que tengo MUCHOS errores ortográficos y gramaticales, tratare de reemplazar los caps por nuevos corregidos, al tiempo que escribo el próximo capitulo así todos contentos xD**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!! Por esos 501 reviews, no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento de saber que esta historia la siguen tantas personas, les gusta tanto como para que dejen 500 comentarios, sin ustedes nada de esto hubiera sido posible, espero que sepan que no parare hasta terminarla, con su epílogo y todo muchas gracias T.T de verdad. Me encantaría agradecerle a todas las personas que dejaron 501 comentarios, pero porque el capitulo sea el más largo de SMBS no significa que la fastidiosa nota de autora también tenga que serlo, así que me limitare a darle las gracias a aquellas dulces personitas que le dieron al "go" en el capitulo anterior y gastaron poco mas de 170 segundos escribiendo un comentario que me alegraría la vida durante mis vacaciones, y veo propicio el momento para decirles que me complace anunciar este además de ser el capitulo más largo, en el mes más importante, celebrando un número de reviews bien grande, también es el capitulo con MÁS reviews del fic! CELEBRANDO LOS 29 REVIEWS DEL CAP!!**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Muren**

**tsuki-airen**

**Emi.Green**

**AngelYueGuang**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Seishi**

**Kirara**

**Derra**

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**

**Kendrix Princess**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Ellistriel**

**trinity17**

**gabuchilovemanga**

**-****Tenshi of Valhalla –**

**Camila**

**Trinity17**

**swift-dart-short-fuse**

**fathes**

**ale-are**

**Sakura666Goth**

**Diosa Luna**

**Sakumi Hatake**

**Amy-Chan**

**Marcopolo**

**maria paz**

**paosan**

**LunitaMoon**

**HayashiOnara**

**SALUDOS A TODOSSS**

**Con respecto al cap no puedo decir mucho porque como ya vamos terminando el fic 0 spoilers xD**** pero ¿alguien más piensa que Kakashi es un amor? ¬ pobre Shizune, y Hinata jejeje creo que ella fue una de las que más sufrió en el cap, pero por ahora las cosas andan bien para ella, (aunque la escena con Gaara la vi medio melosa, ustedes dirán u.u) escalofriantes pesadillas tiene Sakura…huy o.o y Naruto pobre, esta enfermito jejeje nah mentiras solo fue indigestión xD **

**Kenka: Kakashi te mandaron una preguntilla por ahí, es de swift-dart-short-fuse**

**Que dice : **_**Una pregunta para Kakashi pls, ... por que cuando utiliza el sharingan , cierra el otro ojo?- **_**Seguro muchos se lo han preguntado, pero es la primera vez que te lo preguntan directamente ¿No Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: Ciertamente o.o Bueno no necesariamente necesito tener el ojo derecho cerrado, pero me ayuda a concentrarme mejor-**

**Kenka: Gracias…**** xD tan lendooo grax ****swift-dart-short-fuse**** por tu pregunta ¡Saludos! Ah y kakashi…**

**Kakashi: No lo voy a hacer**

**Kenka: Porfaaaa Diosa Luna te lo pidió tan entusiasmada. (Cara de pakkun triste)**

**Kakashi: (…)**

**Kenka: KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: Ok ok… pero no te acostumbres… besos para Diosa Luna…**

**Kenka: GRACIAS! Ya ves? Seguro la hiciste feliz xD**

**Kakashi: Hmp**

**AHhhh y antes de que se me olvide, puse un poll en mi profile preguntando cual OC de este fic les gusta más, ****agradecería su participación, pues a partir de allí elegiré parte del final para fic (que ya se esta acercando) así que porfis ****NO SE OLVIDEN DE PARTICIPAR EN EL POLL (ENCUESTA) EN MI PROFILE, DOS VOTOS POR PERSONA ****¿Quién acumulara más votos? ¿Serán las gemelas? ¿Los hermanos Genna? ¿Los malos? ¿Los doctores? xDDDD decídanlo ustedes!! También revisen las dos historias nuevas que subí, una por el cumple de Kakashi (Mis felicitaciones) y otra que se me ocurrió (Happy Ever Alter)**

**Kenka: Bueno hemos llegado al final de la nota…**

**Kakashi: Si, bueno ya era hora…**

**Kenka: Solo quedan las preguntas, gracias por leerme en nombre de Kakashi y mío, que pasen un feliz día o noche para los nocturnos, besos chauuuu**

**-¿Qué dirá el mensaje para el Kazekage? ¿Llegara a sus manos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Cómo ara Tenzo para hacérselo llegar? ¿Cómo andarán las cosas por Sunagakure? ¿Conseguirán una nueva lechuza para el Kazekage? ¿Las cosas seguirán yendo bien para Gaara y Hinata? ¿Qué peligros les esperaran al equipo uno y dos en su recorrido por el templo? ¿Guardaran algún significado las pesadillas de Sakura? ¿Naruto mejorara del colon? ¿Es verdad que nunca revisa las fechas de caducidad? ¿No es eso peligroso? ¿Qué trama el Shinzensumi? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "Su más Bella Sonrisa" : **_**Capitulo 39 Las Cámaras del templo-**_

**Si les ha gustado dejen reviews plis y si no… pues también recibimos criticas xD**

**Ah y para los curiosos fueron 26**** paginas en total o.o ya pueden irse a gritar que estoy viva xD**

**Att: Kenka1804 su humilde servidora ;)**


	39. Las cámaras del templo I

**Su más bella sonrisa**

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

_**Cap 39 Las Cámaras del Templo primera parte**_

Shizune no era una persona calmada. No, definitivamente la calma en situaciones peligrosas, emergencias, ajetreos o cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias de naturaleza volátil, no era una de sus más fuertes virtudes, formaba, más bien, su propio talón de Aquiles.

Sin embargo, si lo era la perseverancia, por lo cual no era sorpresa que persona cualquiera sin conocerla mucho dedujera rápidamente que Shizune, era una persona que no mantenía la calma con facilidad, pero como se esforzaba…

-¿¡Cómo que aún no reciben noticias del Kazekage!?-

-Lo siento mucho Shizune-san, pero al equipo de inteligencia y estrategia de Sunagakure, se les ha hecho muy difícil contactar con él, al parecer perdieron la señal de radio…-

_-"Esto no va bien"_ ¿Qué hay de la lechuza que enviamos hace dos días?-

La joven pelirroja no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, ocasionando el inmediato desconsuelo por parte de la discípula de Tsunade.

_-"Tsunade-sama va a matarme" _¡Recuperen la señal sea como sea! No importa cómo solo háganlo, envíen un mensaje a Shikamaru en Suna, una flota de aves mensajeras de ser necesario, pero el Kazekage necesita…TIENE (Corrigió) que saber esa información- Finalizó al punto de la histeria tomando por los hombros a la pobre joven.

-Ha…Hai –Respondió nerviosa echándose un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Shizune!- Se oyó el llamado furico de la Hokage cual rugido de león (O al menos así le pareció a su alumna) interrumpiéndola y poniéndole los pelos de punta casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya ve! –Le indicó a la Kunoichi, la cual desapareció de su vista tan rápido como el contenido de una botella de Sake a manos de su maestra tras un leve y asfixiado: "Si señora".

-¡Shizune! –Se volvió a escuchar por los pasillos de la ajetreada Torre de Hokages en donde la actitud de los demás empleados no era muy diferente a la 'estresada' de su superiora Shizune.

-Eh… ¡Ya voy! "_Esto está muy mal, solo espero que Shikamaru pueda manejar la situación antes de que Tsunade-sama decida hacerlo ella misma"-_ Pensó mientras corría en dirección a su despacho. No quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si el mal humor de la Hokage causado por su impotencia seguía incrementándose o no disminuía a raíz de sus descubrimientos de hace apenas dos días.

Definitivamente la calma era una conducta difícil de reflejar cuando se trabajaba para alguien como la Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse entre las rocas, a penas amanecía y con el alba se iba disipando cada vez más rápido la densa capa de neblina. El silencio de los pasajes rocosos era roto únicamente por el sonido de los firmes pasos de un grupo de shinobis altamente entrenados.

Los pasajes se volvían cada vez más estrechos con cada paso que daban, dificultando así su andar. Ahora mismo pasaban por una grieta entre las rocas.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! Esto es muy angosto…- Se quejó Naruto mientras salía como podía de una de las grietas seguido de Sakura -¿No hay otro camino?-

-Me temo que no- Respondió Kakashi –No se supone que estas rocas estuvieran aquí hace mil años… les dije que no encontraríamos todo como estaba exactamente- Dijo mientras salía de ellas. -Además, en vista de que los cuatro shinobis que escondieron la esfera bloquearon la entrada principal y estamos entrando por atrás, no me sorprendería de que muchos de estos accidentes geográficos hayan sido causados a propósito por ellos, con el fin de mantener la esfera a salvo es probable que hayan alterado muchas cosas en el templo-

-No entiendo, si esa esfera daba tantos problemas, porqué no simplemente la destruyeron y ya…- Dijo Naruto por lo bajo.

-Buena pregunta –Respondió Gaara.

-Supongo que en aquel entonces eran muy idealistas, pensaban que algún día lograrían la unión… vengan acá- Llamó. Kakashi se sentó el en suelo y abrió un mapa con claras intenciones de explicarlo a los demás quienes lo rodearon de inmediato.

-Estamos aquí –Señaló un pequeño camino en el mapa –Y nuestra entrada al templo esta aquí –

-Estamos bastante cerca –Exclamó Touya con entusiasmo.

-Así es… el templo consta, entre otras, de siete cámaras principales –Las señaló –Nuestra prioridad es llegar a la cámara del cielo que es técnicamente el centro del templo y donde debería hallarse la esfera, se supone que después de la entrada principal es la primera cámara, pero como verán estamos entrando por el polo apuesto del templo y nos queda… –Señaló con su dedo el recorrido -…bastante lejos –

Hubo un suspiró general…

-Entraremos por la última cámara, la cámara del infierno- Dijo Gaara y Sasuke chasqueó por la ironía. -Tiene un pasadizo subterráneo secreto con salida a la superficie, que debería estar poco más adelante-

Todos alzaron sus cabezas mas lo único que vieron fueron… rocas.

Kakashi comenzó a guardar el mapa. –Cuando entremos será mejor que permanezcamos juntos, no sería nada prudente el separarnos, es muy posible que el Shinzensumi nos esté preparando una bienvenida así que hay que estar alertas.

Un pequeño sonido lo interrumpió, como especie de chirrido, entonces bajo las miradas curiosas de los demás, miró su radio y lo activó.

_- Atención… Suna… …quipo uno… … … Shika… deben… Kaze… volver… repito… kashi… voler… copian?...._ –

Kakashi supuso que la señal debía ser muy baja porque no podían escuchar claramente lo que decían del otro lado, todo lo que se distinguía eran fragmentos de palabras y un horrible sonido de interferencia. Todos miraban el aparato con intriga. Kakashi apagó el parlante y se llevó el auricular a su oído, se alejó unos pasos para intentar captar la señal.

-Aquí Kakashi del equipo uno ¿Me copian? –Tras varios segundos sin obtener respuesta repitió –Aquí Kakashi del equipo uno, hay mucha interferencia- Pero la interferencia era demasiado persistente -¿Shikamaru?...-

Kakashi se vio obligado a apagar su radio tras percibir un fuerte temblor bajo sus pies y el llamado de Sakura.

-Permanezcan juntos- Gritó dirigiéndose a su equipo, el temblor se incrementaba cada vez más y algunos pequeños escombros comenzaban a caer por entre las rocas.

-¡Hinata!- Llamó Gaara, la cual entendió perfectamente el mensaje pero ya se había anticipado activando el byakugan para ver que estaba pasando.

-¡Derrumbe!- Exclamó ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi! –Llamó –Maldición – bramó y de un golpe el radio y todos los papeles sobre la mesa quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

-Shikamaru-san cálmese, podemos enviar a un mensajero-

-No, solo lo perderíamos al igual que la lechuza, si enviamos a alguien tardará demasiado y el mensaje no llegará a tiempo-

Estaba de más decir que desde hacía dos días el equipo de apoyo táctico no podía dormir en paz por no lograr establecer contacto con los equipos uno y dos en la línea de batalla. La sala era un caos de papeles y personas trabajando con los radios.

Desde hace dos días precisamente, las ondas de radio comenzaron a rebotar sin razón aparente, estaban presentando muchas fallas con las señales y se les hacía muy difícil la comunicación. Ahora mismo Shikamaru se encontraba ideando un plan para poder hacer llegar la información de la Hokage al Kazekage a través de otros equipos que estuvieran cerca.

-¡Shikamaru-senpai! Venga rápido…- llamó uno de los técnicos del otro lado de la sala. –Parece que logramos contacto –Dijo muy emocionado.

Shikamaru tomó el micrófono del radio. –Aquí Sunagakure, responda si me copia-

Primero se oyó un poco de interferencia y finalmente una voz – Les copio fuerte y claro Sunagakure, cambio-

Algunos en la sala no pudieron evitar emocionarse ante la respuesta y sonreír después de varios días. –Al parecer las señales de radio ya están siendo reparadas… eso significa que en cualquier momento estaremos haciendo contacto con Temari-san también- Dijo una de las kunoichis presentes.

Shikamaru suspiró al escuchar esa voz, ahora su plan si que funcionaría.

-Solicito informe de la situación y coordenadas… Yamato-taichou…cambio-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Hug!- Sakura apartó una enorme roca que se les venía encima con sus manos.

-¿A donde se dirige? – Preguntó Kakashi a Hinata.

-Hacia acá –Respondió -Y muy rápido, son rocas grandes…-

-¡Corran!- Gritó y todos se dispusieron a correr tan rápido como podían por el angosto y único pasaje que tenían disponible.

Segundos después, rocas comenzaron a caer y a rodar por el pasillo, prácticamente pisándoles los talones.

Kakashi buscaba con urgencia el pasadizo que los llevaría a la _cámara del infierno_, pero a simple vista todo era rocas, como si el pasaje no tuviera salida, se alarmó al pensar que el pasadizo podía haber sido sepultado por las piedras.

-¡Hinata busca el pasadizo!- Ordenó. Hinata comenzó a buscar con el Byakugan cualquier indicio de abertura entre las rocas, hasta que al fin halló una especie de hueco en el suelo tapado por un muro de rocas mucho más adelante al final del pasaje, pero no era suficientemente grande como para que pasaran todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Allá esta! Pero se encuentra tapado por esas rocas-

Gaara se adelantó justo por donde Hinata le había indicado logrando ir más rápido surfeando en arena –Puedo destaparlo pero necesito más tiempo- Le dijo a Kakashi mientras lo dejaba atrás.

Hatake asintió y volteó al escuchar el grito de Naruto. Rocas enormes rodaban cuesta abajo tras ellos gracias al pequeño desnivel que había por donde corrían, si no se daban prisa terminarían aplastados.

Sakura se detuvo de un momento a otro volteándose rápidamente quedando justo en medio del camino de una enorme piedra.

_**-¡Shanaro!-**_

De un puñetazo, la piedra terminó hecha añicos, de la misma forma la que la seguía y la siguiente.

Kakashi se detuvo -¡Sakura quítate de ahí!-

-Aún no, le daré tiempo a Gaara, ¡solo apresúrense! _**¡Sha!**_-

-La señorita Sakura esta loca si cree que podrá contra todo un derrumbe de rocas cuesta abajo- Exclamó Touya.

-Solo esta haciendo tiempo…- gritó Sasuke.

-Ojala todos tuviéramos su fuerza monstruosa… no todos podemos romper rocas gigantes con los puños - Dijo Naruto mientras corría al igual que todos los demás dejando a Sakura y a Kakashi atrás.

-Pero no la tenemos… así que sigan corriendo- Esta vez habló Hinata.

-Vamos Kakashi esto es muy peligroso para ti, sigue corriendo ya yo voy- Dijo la pelirosa sin parar de patear y golpear rocas.

Kakashi la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó corriendo antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar.

Un puño de arena rompió el muro de rocas que se había formado delante del pasadizo descubriendo una especie de agujero en el suelo.

-Pasaré primero para despejarlo- Dicho esto Gaara entró o mejor dicho se deslizo cuesta abajo por el oscuro túnel.

Tras escuchar el llamado de Gaara los demás que venían corriendo se lanzaron directamente por el túnel, empezando por Hinata, luego Naruto, seguidos de Touya y Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Kakashi desde la entrada del túnel, pues ella se había soltado al notar una enorme roca, más grande que todas las que había visto, muy cerca de ellos.

_**-¿Es que esto no acaba nunca?-**_ Gritó antes de romper la roca en dos con un puñetazo.

…

-¡Auch!- Exclamó, distrayéndose y comenzó a sacudir el puño que le quedó muy adolorido tras ese último golpe y temía habérselo roto.

Más rocas caían pero se vieron frenadas momentáneamente justo en frente de Sakura antes de aplastarla por una enorme pared de tierra.

Sakura se giró para ver a Kakashi quien tenía una mano en el suelo y se encontraba en posición de haber hecho un jutsu de tierra.

-¡De prisa!- Llamó.

Sin perder tiempo Sakura se fue corriendo sin parar hasta deslizarse por el oscuro túnel como si fuera un tobogán. Enseguida la pared de tierra comenzó a ceder y Kakashi se retiró adentrándose en el túnel después de Sakura.

Dentro, el túnel estaba completamente oscuro y húmedo, Sakura no pudo evitar gritar al notar por experiencia propia lo terriblemente empinado que era el pasadizo por donde se deslizaban, eso sin mencionar que la superficie peñascosa y enpolvada no hacía el trayecto placentero en absoluto. Sintió el impacto de las rocas estrellarse contra la entrada e inmediatamente después a Kakashi tras ella. Finalmente divisó luz al final del túnel y cerró los ojos.

-Hug- Sakura cayó sobre algo blando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- ese 'algo' le habó.

Al abrir los ojos ya fuera del pasadizo notó que no era otra cosa que…

-¡Kakashi lo siento mucho!- Se disculpó apenada por haberle caído encima.

Kakashi simplemente sonrió, la verdad era que mientras se deslizaban la envolvió con sus brazos y piernas para protegerla de los escombros producto del choque del derrumbe contra la entrada del túnel que rodaban tras ellos de igual forma para amortiguar su caída y aún seguían en la misma posición.

Unos metros más adelante se encontraba Gaara de pie -¿Están todos bien?- preguntó.

No obtuvo otra cosa más que un desanimado "Hai" por parte de los adoloridos shinobis quienes aún yacían en el suelo cansados de tanto correr y recuperando el aliento después de aquel susto tan poco agradable.

Kakashi comenzó a ponerse de pie, ayudando a Sakura en el proceso; fue entonces que la pelirosa fijó la vista en los alrededores sorprendiéndose de lo espacioso del lugar. Se encontraban dentro de una gran arboleda, que a pesar de estar todavía rodeados por muros de rocas, no se veía el fin de los árboles; entre ella pasaba un ancho río cristalino que reflejaba fuertemente los rayos de luz. Se llevó una mano por sobre los ojos para cubrirse del sol y miró hacia arriba, allí, detrás de ella, se encontraba una gigante pared de piedra, que se alzaba imponente como una barrera natural entre ese lugar y el resto del mundo, cuyo ancho se perdía con la vista entre los árboles, dándole la sensación de que se encontraba realmente ante una montaña y no un simple muro de piedra.

Rápidamente dedujo que habían estado bastante alto, y eso explicaba la baja temperatura y la espesa neblina en la mañana, claro y era de esperarse tras dos días caminando cuesta arriba. Pero desde que comenzaron a desplazarse en la mañana y antes del derrumbe, habían estado bajando, entendió que lo que hicieron fue atravesar cuesta abajo esa montaña por un pequeño conducto o grieta, hasta llegar al pie de la misma. Considerando el prolongado tiempo que tomaron en caer, reafirmó su teoría.

Se desanimó. No imaginaba que la topografía fuera tan complicada y peligrosa antes de iniciar el viaje.

-Muy bien, se acabó el descanso, hay que continuar… y para su mayor agrado ya estamos bastante cerca, solo unos metros más- Señaló Kakashi hacia la arboleda.

Touya, Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a levantarse para seguir, menos Naruto, quien seguía extendido sobre el suelo mirando al cielo aun sonrosado por el esfuerzo, aun digiriendo el hecho de que casi fue aplastado por un montón de rocas sin haber sido Hokage nunca.

-Oye Naruto, será mejor que te levantes –Le dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

-No entiendo…-Empezó -¿Esa gente tenía que hacer todo esto cada vez que querían venir al templo?-

-Pues si-

-Pero que gente sin oficio… con razón lo abandonaron…yo también lo hubiera hecho-

Sakura rió y le tendió la mano mientras él se ponía de pie.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras desde entre las rocas, bastante alto en la montaña, una figura encapuchada vigilaba meticulosamente el andar de un grupo de shinobis de Konohagakure por entre la arboleda.

-Hn- rió.

Rápidamente sacó un pequeño pergamino y tras unas posiciones de manos apareció una pequeña lagartija a la cual hizo tragar el pergamino y tras unos breves instantes desapareció entre las rocas.

El encapuchado se quedó allí parado siguiendo los pasos de una curiosa pelirrosa y su amigo rubio quienes hablaban animadamente a medida que avanzaban.

_-"El jefe estará complacido de saber que sus invitados acaban de llegar"-_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-No se separen- Habló Kakashi mientras después de minutos de caminar entre los árboles, llegaron a una parte del río con poco más de veinte centímetros de profundidad, donde divisaron justo en medio del cauce, un enorme especie de portal hecho en roca maciza, un poco cubierto de musgo y ramas. Tenía sus puertas, hechas de roca también, abiertas de par en par y lo único que se podía distinguir dentro era una densa oscuridad, el agua no entraba gracias a una pequeña rejilla que tenía en el suelo.

Tuvieron que mojarse los pies para llegar hasta ella.

-Aquí es- Anunció Kakashi luego de compararla con el boceto de su libro –Esta es la puerta que se abre con las reliquias…-

-¿Una puerta en medio de un río? ¿Ese era su gran pasadizo "secreto"? que no es un poco… ¿llamativo?- Dijo Naruto sin dejar de examinar el portal de piedra marmolada.

-Una puerta de piedra maciza con doble cerradura, cuyas cuatro llaves están esparcidas por todo el mundo, en medio de un río, entre una profunda arboleda, rodeada por una barrera natural de montañas, en medio de un gigantesco cañón, perdido en un desierto a mitad de la nada… de hecho… si, sin lugar a dudas me parece un lugar bastante concurrido y obvio como para colocar un pasadizo secreto con entrada a un templo secreto abandonado hace mil años… ¿A quien se le ocurriría semejante idea?- finalizó Sakura con absoluto sarcasmo, Naruto no hizo más que reír nerviosamente ante la figura de la parcialmente molesta mujer.

-Cinco de hecho- Habló Touya , todos voltearon a verlo con inquisición.

-¿Cinco que?-

-Cinco llaves…- repitió mientras señalaba las muescas en la piedra.

-¿Qué?- Se acercaron escépticos.

En efecto, al revisarlas, se dieron cuenta de que si cerraban las puertas, se distinguían perfectamente cuatro muescas incluyendo una que se partía a la mitad al abrirlas. Si lo analizaban bien y las comparaban con las del libro, tenían las formas de las reliquias del: País del viento, País del fuego, País del agua y País de la tierra. Y entre estos dos últimos, en el medio de las cuatro muescas, había una desconocida para todos y que por si fuera poco, no aparecía ni mencionada en el libro de Kakashi.

-Pero eso es imposible, se supone que la puerta esta hecha según la unión de los cuatro elementos principales, tiene que haber algún error- Habló Sasuke.

-El boceto del libro y la puerta son iguales con excepción de esa muesca del medio…-comentó Touya

-¿Kazekage-sama?- Llamó Hinata.

Este solo cerró los ojos a lo que cruzaba los brazos. –En ninguna parte se habló de un quinto elemento-

-¿Entonces esto que significa? Las muescas están allí, es la misma puerta que dice el mapa y la leyenda, no pudieron simplemente aparecer ¿o si?- Exclamó Sakura alterada.

-Sakura cálmate… en mil años pueden pasar muchas cosas, sería lógico pensar que nuestra información no es tan precisa … pero recuerda que a pesar de que el templo no fue construido por los ninjas que ocultaron la esfera de la unión, si se hicieron responsables por velar por su seguridad y todos los cambios necesarios en el templo para garantizarla, como cerrar la entrada principal por ejemplo, no creerías que porque es un templo abandonado y escondido, vendrían, la tirarían dentro y luego se irían ¿no es así?-

-Kakashi ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Que es muy probable que esta no sea la puerta original- Respondió para desanimo de los demás, justo lo que Gaara se estaba temiendo desde que comenzaron la misión, le preocupaba mucho que aquellos extraordinarios shinobis legendarios, utilizaran sus habilidades para cambiar o imponer cosas nuevas con tal de llevar al límite su ideal de lograr la unión de todas las naciones.

-O que mi información no sea muy precisa- Agregó sonriendo.

-Eso no nos consuela mucho-

-Un quinto elemento…- murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Eh?- Naruto estaba un poco confundido.

-Un quinto elemento –Repitió –Eso es lo que significa ¿no es así?-

-No es tan disparatado como creen- Interrumpió Gaara antes de que pudieran opinar –Un quinto elemento desconocido y necesario para abrir la bóveda… todos sabemos los principales cuatro ¿pero y un quinto? Me parece bastante lógica la invención de un quinto y mantenerlo en secreto para proteger mejor la bóveda… _"Eso me hace pensar… ¿Será posible que…? No, la Hokage ya me habría avisado… además eso significaría que más del sesenta por ciento de la información que tenemos es incompleta o falsa, o que nos la habrían facilitado así a propósito… ¿O es simplemente para confundirnos? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Una trampa?"-_

Estaban muy sorprendidos pues se esperaban todo menos un elemento más en todas las informaciones que hasta hoy tenían. Pudo haber sido invención de los shinobis de la leyenda, o del shinzensumi, o incluso obra de los que construyeron el templo, pero era imposible saberlo con exactitud, habían muchos años de por medio.

-De manera que un quinto elemento…- Habló Kakashi, quien de hecho, ya se hacía una idea de que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Hinata.

-Cuatro elementos, cinco elementos, ¿Qué más da si son cincuenta? Solo tenemos que entrar, patear algunos traseros, sacar la esfera y salir de allí ¿no es así? ¿Para que darle tanta importancia? De todas formas esos libros son muy viejos y lo demás son solo mitos, Kakashi-sensei lo dijo: no íbamos a encontrar todo exactamente igual de todas formas-

-Odio admitirlo pero Naruto tiene razón-

Esta demás decir que los presentes (e incluso el mismo Naruto) miraron a Sakura como si estuviera loca por haberle dado la razón en algo.

-…Quiero decir…- Siguió ella - ¿En qué nos afecta que sean más o menos elementos? Eso suponiendo que la muesca en la piedra simbolice realmente a un quinto elemento, de lo cual ni siquiera estamos seguros-

-En que, si es verdad que originalmente eran cinco elementos, significa que la existencia del quinto fue ocultada todo este tiempo, la pregunta sería ¿por qué? Además, eso hará más difícil el lograr abrir la bóveda y sacar la esfera de ahí puesto que no tenemos idea de que elemento sea…- Aclaró el Uchiha.

-Bien Kazekage-sama, en ese caso ¿Qué ordena?- Preguntó Kakashi.

-Hay que seguir adelante, sin importar que, debemos seguir con la misión, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para retirarnos por esto-

Kakashi sonrió, sabía que esa sería su respuesta. Miró al resto, el equipo estaba dispuesto a terminar la misión, después de haber llegado tan lejos, ninguno se echaría para atrás.

-Entonces las damas y los Kages primero…- Kakashi señaló el camino hacia las escaleras y tomó que encontró dentro y la encendió con el Katon para iluminar el recorrido.

Uno a uno fueron pasando en fila india, bajando con cuidado por las húmedas y oscuras escaleras, siendo Kakashi el último de la formación, dirigiendo una última mirada al bosque antes de entrar.

Desde una de las ramas de esos bosques, se encontraba escondido y vigilante el mismo encapuchado de antes sobre las rocas, detallando cada paso de su andar desde hacía rato. Así como minutos antes, sacó un pequeño pergamino y se dispuso a invocar a una lagartija no más larga que un lápiz, para que hiciera su trabajo de mensajera.

-Hn- volvió a sonreír mientras enrollaba cuidadosamente el pergamino.

-Así que tú eres el que nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo…- Se oyó una voz.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera tomar las medidas necesarias para escapar al verse descubierto, una de sus manos ya estaba atravesada por un kunai y clavada al tronco del árbol, su otro brazo se mantenía aprisionado fuertemente contra su espalda incapacitándolo para moverse, además de provocarle un terrible dolor cortesía del atacante.

El encapuchado intentó gritar de dolor horrorizado por ver su mano atravesada y la sangre escurrirse por todo su brazo, pero su grito de vio distorsionado por otra mano sobre su boca.

-No necesitamos escándalos innecesarios ¿o si?, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

El hombre observó estupefacto al enmascarado que le hacía la pregunta como si fuera un juego. Al sentir que ya no le tapaba la boca, tembloroso por el dolor, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-..El…El shinzensumi vencerá…- Dijo con dificultad.

Kakashi frunció el ceño extrañado más que otra cosa e inclinó un poco la cabeza mirándolo como si fuera una persona bastante extraña– ¿No es muy temprano para ponernos políticos?- Y luego agregó – ¿Responderás mis preguntas o tendré que matarte?-

El hombre de piel oscura veía con horror como su pequeña lagartija mensajera yacía pisoteada por aquel shinobi de la hoja.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió el peligris.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, sometiéndose al insoportable y agudo dolor, prefirió sacar la mano que tenía clavada del árbol con el kunai, ya que el agarre de su enemigo en su brazo derecho era demasiado fuerte, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos descubrió su capucha, revelando numerosos pergaminos explosivos pegados a su cuerpo.

Kakashi musitó un ligero –Oh- al ver que _esa_ era su respuesta…

Muy adentro del pasadizo secreto, después de bajar las escaleras, nadie parecía haber percibido la explosión. Sin embargo…

-Nos estaban siguiendo- Anunció Kakashi.

Los demás se detuvieron enseguida y lo miraron -¿Estaban?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Si, _estaban,_ ahora ya esta muerto…- Afirmó gracias a la experiencia que le había sido transferida después que desapareciera el clon de sombras que dejó antes de entrar en el pasadizo.

-¿¡Cómo que nos estaban siguiendo!?- Naruto se escandalizó al instante.

-Estaba seguro que había presentido algo…pero no imaginé que aún siguiera allí- Dijo Sasuke por entre las incoherencias que lanzaba Naruto con algo relacionado de que no era posible de que él no hubiese detectado nada o algo así.

-Entonces como predije, nos están esperando…- Gaara se cruzó de brazos a lo que Sakura le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a Naruto para que se callara.

-¿Para qué nos están esperando?- Preguntó Sakura ignorando el llanto de su compañero rubio.

-Detesto decir esto pero Gaara y yo ya habíamos hablado acerca de la posibilidad de que Kogoro nos estuviera esperando, después de todo no era muy difícil predecir nuestra llegada para impedir que se apoderaran de la esfera, conociéndolo a estas alturas ya debe saber todo acerca de nuestra misión aquí, muy probablemente incluso nos hayan estado siguiendo los pasos todo este tiempo desde o antes del incidente camino a Suna- Recordó su enfrentamiento contra Kouga, era obvio, ellos sabían de su misión desde el primer día.

Sakura no se veía muy convencida -¿Estas seguro Kakashi? "_¿Pero por qué no simplemente toman la esfera y se van? ¿Por qué habrían de esperarnos?"-_ Si ella fuera Kogoro, tomaría la esfera y se iría de allí de inmediato para no darle oportunidad a sus enemigos de encontrarla.

-Por supuesto que esta seguro- Habló Sasuke –El Shinzensumi nos ha emboscado tres veces. En Suna los emboscaron a ti y a Kakashi la primera vez que vinieron en su busqueda, en Konoha nos tomaron completamente desprevenidos y camino a Suna hace un par de semanas nos emboscaron a nosotros también, incluso el mismo Kouga le hizo saber a Kakashi que lo seguía desde hacía tiempo y el derrumbe de afuera… es innegable que fue provocado por ellos-

Kakashi se tensó prediciendo la reacción de Sakura, sabía que no pasaría por alto aquel detalle.

_-"¿Qué?"-_ Pensó Sakura ante el comentario de que Kouga seguía a Kakashi y aún más… ¿Qué se lo hizo saber? Estuvo tentada a preguntar pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Nos toman por sorpresa y siempre van un paso delante de nosotros, pero esta vez esa será su debilidad, sabemos que intentaran algo en contra nuestra y podemos predecirlos-

-Si estas huyendo de tu enemigo sería estúpido quedarte mucho tiempo en un sitio donde sabes que te buscará; pero si tendrás ventaja y la oportunidad de deshacerte de él de una vez por todas, sería más estúpido no esperarlo. Es una estrategia bastante sensata y una oportunidad muy valiosa- Dijo Kakashi comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-Por eso no me sorprende que intenten utilizar las trampas del templo para matarnos antes de llegar a ellos o al menos debilitarnos lo suficiente como para hacerlo cuando nos tengan en frente- Sasuke también comenzó a caminar seguido de sus demás compañeros.

-Si sabemos que ellos saben que estamos aquí, si sabemos que quieren matarnos y al tener tanto tiempo como para planearlo ¿Por qué vamos directo a la boca del lobo?- Naruto simplemente no terminaba de entender.

-En primer lugar porque… si hay algo más estúpido que desaprovechar la oportunidad de eliminar a tu escurridizo enemigo, eso es dejar de seguirle la pista cuando sabes donde esta- Dijo Kakashi. –En segundo lugar porque se supone que somos de los mejores ninjas de Konohagakure y estamos entrenados para este tipo de cosas-

-En otras palabras, si los esperamos afuera del templo y se escapan por cualquier otro lado como ocurrió hace tres días en su base cerca de Suna, no sabremos si se nos hará demasiado difícil volverlos a encontrar o si para cuando lo hagamos no será demasiado tarde-

-¿Aunque signifique una misión suicida?- Bramó Naruto

-Aunque eso signifique una misión suicida…- Contestó Kakashi casi interrumpiéndolo – Es justo lo que ellos quieren: O los esperamos afuera cuando ya tengan el objeto en sus manos, dándoles todo el tiempo del mundo para obtenerlo y corriendo el riesgo de perderlos, o nos arriesgamos a entrar exponiéndonos al peligro de morir por una de sus trampas o emboscadas… lastimosamente el **objetivo** de nuestra misión aquí, no nos permite elegir la primera-

Naruto tragó saliva.

Entonces Sakura comprendió la estrategia de su enemigo, era bastante buena pero no dejaba de asustarla un poco, la misión se había tornado mucho más peligrosa de lo que se había esperado y eso no era nada bueno.

Todos allí sabían que podían perder la vida en el próximo paso, sin embargo todos estaban dispuestos a seguir por el bien común de su país, y por más egoísta que sonara en esos momentos, todos menos ella. Bajó la mirada.

Finalmente divisaron una leve luz provenir del final del pasillo, al doblar en una esquina se encontraron con una enorme puerta doble de hierro, roja por el óxido, con dos grandes antorchas, una de cada lado, que ondeaban enérgicamente una roja flama que iluminaba lo suficiente para distinguir varios símbolos justo en medio de esta.

-"Cámara" e "Infierno"- se leía según el libro de Kakashi.

-Bueno al fin estamos aquí- Dijo Touya. -¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- Preguntó a su compañero.

-No es que este muy emocionado de entrar a un sitio llamado "infierno"- Respondió haciendo reír a nerviosamente a su compañero.

-Estas son las puertas de fuego- Dijo mientras le pasaba la antorcha a Sasuke y sacaba su libro- Aquí dice que la "Cámara del infierno" debe su nombre a que este era literalmente el infierno para todos aquellos traidores, pecadores o personas que debieran cumplir en el algún tipo de castigo por violar la ley. Con horribles torturas y largas condenas, era el lugar más temido por los aldeanos, nadie sabe con exactitud lo que hay dentro, puesto que una vez que eras lanzado desde un conducto que hay en el techo, no había forma de salir, ya que la puerta que aquí vemos –Leía Kakashi – Solo se puede abrir desde afuera y a este pasadizo solo tenían permitida la entrada a personas con permisos especiales quienes no tenían ningún vinculo con los presos, según relatos de estas personas, las puertas eran tan calientes que tenían que usar guantes de piel de búfalo y varas de acero para abrir las puertas sin quemarse… dicen que aún se pueden sentir los gritos desgarradores de los presos y ver las manchas de dolor en las paredes, ver también a media noche las almas errantes llorando y gimiendo después de sentir un fuerte olor a putrefacto que te hela la sangre… hmp… ¿Un poco dramático no creen? –Al terminar de leer en voz alta Kakashi no pudo evitar preguntar qué pasaba, al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

-¿No creerán todo lo que dice aquí o si?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Como sea- Sakura se acercó a la puerta para examinarla –No parece estar caliente- Hizo un esfuerzo hasta conseguir abrirla, tras lo cual, lo único que encontraron fue una gigantesca estancia oscura y aparentemente vacía.

-¡Puag! ¿Pero que es ese horrible olor a podrido?- Y una oleada de mal olor salir de adentro. –El olor a podrido que te hela la sangre… ¡luego saldrán los fantasmas!- Nartuo hacía un esfuerzo para no respirar ese aire.

-Me parece que este aire es toxico, tápense la nariz- Dijo Sakura al tiempo que se llevaba un pañuelo blanco a la cara para cubrirse la nariz.

Los demás la imitaron con sus manos o algún pañuelo que tuvieran, Sakura tuvo que darle uno a Touya que no tenía… Kakashi, bueno, el ya estaba bien protegido.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, gracias a la antorcha que llevaba Sasuke entre manos, se pudo revelar perfectamente numerosas columnas y algunos esqueletos y calaveras regadas por todo el suelo, a Sakura no le agradó nada esa sensación… y que decir de Naruto. El ambiente lúgubre y tenebroso lo hacían realmente intimidante.

-Escuchen, a pesar de que cada cámara es individual, se comunican de alguna forma con otra, ésta a pesar de todo, tiene también acceso a otras cámaras, por tres conductos que deberían estar más adelante, no son directos, ni precisamente diseñados para que alguien salga por ahí, son más unas rejas tras algún muro, pero por allí podremos llegar a la próxima cámara, la cámara del silencio…- Kakashi se detuvo –Están… tras alguno de estos muros… si tuviéramos un poco más de luz…- y con la antorcha Sasuke señaló una pared que era bastante amplia –Hinata, ¿Puedes usar tu byakugan dónde están esas rejas?- Dijo al darse cuenta de que la cámara era demasiado grande y la luz de la pequeña antorcha no era suficiente.

-Seguro…- Mientras Hinata activaba su barrera de sangre y buscaba con la mirada, Sasuke miró a su lado algo parecido a un adorno gigante hecho del mismo material de la antorcha con rastros de quemado, y confirmando sus suposiciones, ésta se encendió como si estuviera bañada en gasolina al acercarle el fuego.

Apenas hacerlo, no solo se prendió fuego la antorcha gigante del centro, sino que también gracias a unos canales de aceite que había alrededor de la estancia, el fuego _corrió_ técnicamente por el suelo, las paredes y el techo, encendiendo en el proceso a muchas antorchas más iluminando de inmediato toda la cámara de arriba a bajo, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Pero qué?-

No eran diez, ni veinte, ¡eran mas de mil esqueletos por todo el suelo! Las descripciones de libro de Kakashi acerca de la cámara, eran simplemente correctas, eso explicaba el terrible olor, había también manchas de sangre por todas partes el ambiente era tan desagradable como el de una catacumba. Todo el techo estaba sostenido por columnas, y en el suelo, habían tres grandes agujeros que al parecer en el fondo tenían fuego, solo Dios sabía que clase de torturas inhumanas se habían cometido allí y entendieron por fin, porque era un infierno.

-¿Suficiente luz para ti Kakashi?- Esta vez fue Sasuke el que habló.

-Ahora entiendo porque las puertas siempre habían de estar calientes, aquí adentro no hay ventilación, debemos salir lo antes posible- Sakura empezó a desesperarse con la idea de quedar allí atrapada.

-¡Los encontré! Los pasadizos- Hinata señaló cuatro hoyos en la pared del otro lado de la estancia, tal como si los hubiesen abierto a golpes pero bloqueado con algunas barras de metal.

-El shinzensumi ya paso por aquí…- dijo Gaara –Vamos- Comenzaron entonces a caminar hacia allí.

-Este sitio no me gusta…- Se quejó Naruto –Siento que me falta el aire- Y era verdad. Touya se detuvo frente a Naruto haciéndolo tropezar. -¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Oyen eso?-

Sakura y Kakashi se pusieron en guardia, Sasuke comenzó a buscar con la mirada al igual que Hinata. Un pequeño chirrido se oía en la estancia, un pequeño chirrido que, se intensificaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué es eso?- Ahora si que estaba nervioso Naruto ¿Serían acaso los fantasmas de los que hablaba el cuento de su sensei? –¿Hug?- sintió algo en sus pies y miró hacia abajo –Pero mira, si es un pequeño grillo…- Naruto se detuvo a observarlo y luego lo tomó entre sus manos. –Bueno es un gran grillo- rió.

Todos estaban nerviosos y atentos a cualquier movimiento dentro de la cámara cuando…

-¡Ay!-

-¿Naruto que pasa?-

Naruto mostró un pequeño hilo de sangre en su dedo. –Me picó ese horrible insecto-

-¿Qué insecto?- Preguntó Gaara.

-Ese…- Señaló en el suelo al supuesto grillo que lo había mordido, que estaba saltando felizmente con dos compañeros grillos más.

-Esos no son grillos…son langostas del desierto- Exclamó Touya con Horror.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué las caras?-

Gaara frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a donde provenía el chirrido –No puede ser…-

-Ahí vienen-

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que estaba pasando, miles de langostas del desierto entraban en la cámara por conductos y grietas que habían en las paredes, revoloteando por el lugar y aproximándose peligrosamente a ellos con asombrosa rapidez.

-¡Corran!- Gritó Gaara avanzando deprisa a los pasajes señalados antes por Hinata.

Las langostas como si los siguieran, se abalanzaron encima de los intrusos, dándoles problemas para seguir avanzando.

-Quítenselos de encima, no dejen que los piquen, las langostas del desierto son muy peligrosas, comen lo que sea y no dejan rastro de nada, son una de las peores plagas del país del viento, algunas transmiten "La fiebre de la langosta"- Decía Gaara mientras corría y utilizaba arena para abrirse paso entre los numerosos insectos.

-¿Y que demonios hacen aquí?- Sakura comenzó a desesperarse mientras corría y se los quitaba de la ropa.

-Aguantan muy bien las altas temperaturas, y las atrae el fuego, están aquí por el fuego-

-Es demasiado fuego no hay manera de apagarlo- Exclamó Hinata mientras corría.

Mientras corrían, Gaara utilizaba la arena para aplastarlos, pero era imposible deshacerse de todos, eran demasiados y seguían saliendo…

Kakashi decidió ayudar a Gaara a eliminar langostas, le lanzó el libro a Naruto –Naruto busca cual es el pasaje que conduce a la _cámara del silencio _y esperenos allí-

Naruto apenas pudo atrapar el ejemplar y continuó corriendo con dificultad por entre las langostas. Al llegar a las rejas, Sakura lo estaba esperando para forzar las rejas.

-¿Y bien Naruto cual es la puerta?-

Naruto hacía un esfuerzo por buscar dentro del libro, pero se encontraba muy nervioso con todos esos insectos acosandolos. –Es la… ¡la de la derecha!-

Sakura forzó las barras y las abrió pero Naruto la interrumpió. –No espera esa no es- siguió buscando entre las paginas.

-¡Deprisa!-

Kakashi y Gaara comenzaban a tener dificultades.

-Es la del medio-

Sakura dobló las rejas.

-¡No aguarda!-

-Ahg Naruto- Touya le arrebató el libro y comenzó a leer –Sakura, es la última de la izquierda-

Sakura, quien ya estaba muy irritada, pagó su rabia con las pobres rejas haciéndolas añicos prácticamente.

Al verse completamente cubiertos por las langostas, Sasuke utilizó el Katon formando un círculo de fuego a su alrededor para protegerlos de algunas langostas pero que al mismo tiempo los dejaba acorralados contra la pared donde estaban las rejas y Sakura, en un impulso, utilizó los puños contra las malditas langostas que la habían irritado tanto…

-¡Sakura no!- Se acercaban Gaara y Kakashi.

La grieta que le ocasionó Sakura al suelo, se deshizo de gran parte de los insectos, pero también avanzó directamente hacia una columna, que comenzó a derrumbarse llevándose otra en el proceso y ocasionando un efecto domino. Todos entraron en pánico. El techo, o al menos esa sección, se les venía encima…

Hinata gritó, Gaara la sacó del camino. Sakura sintió como era empujada. Naruto y Sasuke por reflejo saltaron. Finalmente el techo se derrumbó por completo dejando una montaña de escombros y una gran nube de humo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Muy bien muchachos descansaremos un momento- Dijo Temari, ella y su equipo llevaban horas de camino cuando finalmente decidieron parar un rato donde la señal del radio fuera más fuerte ya que tenían días sin recibirla.

-Hace mucho calor, ¿No Temari-san? – Matsuri se acercó a ella con una cantimplora llena de agua.

-Si, así es, espero que mi hermano no esté teniendo muchas dificultades…- Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua.

Matsuri se sentó a su lado en una roca –Ni la señorita Sakura- Dijo con un semblante de notable preocupación.

Temari iba a decir algo pero el sonido del radio la interrumpió.

-Temari, ven acá, no se como funciona esto- La llamó Kankuro.

-Dame eso teme…- Le arrebató el radio de las manos –Aquí el equipo 4 responda Sunagakure cambio-

-_Aquí Sunagakure, los recibimos fuerte y claro cambio-_

_-_Shikamaru, por ahora esta todo bien por aquí, ¿tienes noticias de Gaara? Cambio-

_-Negativo, precisamente quiero encomendarte una nueva misión, escúchame con atención Temari, necesito que te encuentres con Yamato-taichou en el punto de encuentro 405, repito, con Yamato-taichou en el punto 405, quise contactarte antes pero hemos tenido demasiados problemas con la señal, es de vital importancia para la misión que hagan lo que les digo, cambio_-

Temari frunció el ceño.

Matsuri, quien no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación se volvió hacia ella -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-"_Gaara_" –Pensó de inmediato Temari.

-_Temari, ¿estas ahí? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Deben…- _El resto no se pudo interpretar por una fuerte interferencia, sin embargo Temari respondió.

-Afirmativo, escuché, nos dirigimos hacia allá inmediatamente, cambio y fuera- Cortó la señal –Muy bien equipo, se terminó el descanso, tenemos una nueva misión que seguir-

Chouji y Kankuro se miraron preocupados.

-¿Temari estas bien hermana?-

Temari no respondió, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Fin cap 39

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Mejor que yo, espero… De verdad disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muy muy ocupada como para sentarme todo el día y escribir a mis anchas como usualmente lo hago, esta semana y la próxima estaré super ocupada con el liceo y las evaluaciones finales, pero el lado bueno es que ya viene diciembre y podré escribir como me gusta mujajaja.**

**Diciembreeeeee! Siiii como me gusta ese mes, es mi mes favorito, ya el lunes es primero, lo que significa…. A transformar mi pc en un arbolito de navidad digital xD lo malo es que MI pc sigue mala, con un virus, formateada y sin Internet… si, aun sigo brava por eso… ni se imaginan lo estresante que es escribir en la pc de mi papá, siento que en cualquier momento algo malo va a pasar y mi papá va a matarme u.u como es abogado tiene muchos documentos importantes y eso me pone nerviosa, ah, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no pude trabajar todo el tiempo, solo cuando él no estuviera u.u**

**Igual algún protector de pantalla hay que poner.. xD**

**Bueno razones por las cuales espero que estén mejor que yo: tengo tarea como para regalar y me acaban de sacar ( a las 2 ahorita son las 6 donde vivo) mis cuatro cordales… que horror esto duele como mil demonios… y es TAN molesto T.T auxiliooo solo tengo 16 años snif snif… pero tenía que subir hoy si o si hmp! ( mi papá y una amiga que se sacó 2 dice que soy una loca "vergataria" por haberme sacado esas cuatro muelas de una y no estar chillando xD yo no le veo lo bueno t.t)**

**Volviendo al cap, bueno quizás no haya quedado muy emocionante, ni muy entretenido, ni muy KakaSaku, no los culpo si no les agradó mucho, pero era justo y necesario ponerlo, como habrán visto, esta es la primera de dos partes, espero poder subirla pronto, pero me gustaría mucho sus opiniones para saber en que los fastidié más, para al momento de escribir más escenas como ésta, no cometer los mismos errores.**

**Las langostas en realidad si existen, son una plaga, se llaman langostas egipcias, pero no comen gente xD fue un aditivo fantástico que les tuve que agregar para hacerlo como quería, busquen una imagen y familiarícense con el animalito que tiene locos a nuestros shinobis xD**

**Por cierto ¿alguien leyo el manga? estoy que me suicido... si matan a kakashi no sigo viendo naruto, demasiado trauma para mi óo!**

**Bueno es momento de… (AYYYY como me duele la caraaaa mis pobres chachetes, dormidos estan T.T) agradecerle a todas esas personitas de miel pura que me dejan sus dulces comentarios cada capitulo y están allí para animarme a seguirlo (el otro día vi que tenia un hit de Francia y otro de Italia o.o saludos Francia e Italia!) los reviews anónimos se han incrementado, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, los quieroooooo!:**

**LolaLaTrailera**

**maria paz**

**youweon**

**AngelYueGuang**

**mariana, mi amiha querida ( xD ) **

**tsuki-airen**

**-****Sakura-Star-**

**Diosa Luna**

**Ellistriel**

**Kirara**

**kikey**

**sweet_arlequin**

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Paosan**

**Sei-San**

**Derra**

**Trinity17**

**Sakumi Hatake**

**Angelica & Kakashi**

**Kushina**

**pytufa1622**

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**Hatake_Yèyen**

**Kenka: wow son muchos, gracias a todos! Gracias ****Hatake_Yèyen por tus dos reviews xD **

**Kakashi: Te lo mandaría pero que no se donde vives, y no sabría como enviártelo **

**Kenka: jeje ahora pregunta de ****Sakumi Hatake**_**Una pregunta para Kakashi:**_

_**¿Le gustan solo las pelirrosas? ¿ y las rubias o intento de ellas? mandale un beso de su "prima" jeje.**_

_**Una para ti ahora:**_

_**¿Sasuke tiene pareja ya? Si no tiene ¿me lo regalas?**_

**Kenka: Por ahora no tiene pareja y yo con mucho gusto te lo regalo, a mi no me agrada xD**

**Kakashi: … digamos que no creo que el color de pelo sea tan importante… las mujeres se obsesionan mucho con eso…**

**Kenka: tan lendo xD Paosan también dejó****una pregunta**_** "una pregunta para kakashi xk lleva la mascara?"**_

**Kakashi: Protección, es muy versátil, pero la llevo por un montón de razones… (ojito feliz)**

**Kenka: ¿Nos dirías cuales son?**

**Kakashi: ¿Dejarías de jugar al escondite con ella?**

**Kenka: No**

**Kakashi: Entonces no (ojito feliz)**

**Kenka: -.- cof cof… aquí hay otra pregunta de sweet_arlequin ****"**_**tengo una pregunta para kakashi**_

_**si sakura te pidiera que dejaras de usar las mascaras**_

_**lo harias??  
si sakura te pidiera que dejaras de usar las mascaras  
lo harias??"**_

**Kakashi: (saca un papel y se lo da a Kenka)**

**Kenka: Debes estar bromeando (kakashi niega con la cabeza) *suspiro* Kakashi dice que, según la cláusula de este contrato, se niega a responder la misma pregunta o derivada de la misma dos veces… es decir, ya alguien le hizo esa pregunta…¡Kakashi como eres de antipático!**

**Kakashi: ¿Ves ese contrato? Esta firmado y sellado ¿lo ves? Ahí esta tu firma y ahí esta la mía… lo siento…**

**Kenka: (arruga el papel) si que lo vas a sentir… bueno si no hay mas preguntas, cortamos la nota de autora y no me queda mas que decir que… ayyy no se sequen las cordales nunca snif**

**Kakashi: deberías estar guardando reposo y no aquí**

**Kenka: lo se… dejame terminar la nota de autora y me voy, bueno si alguien sabe que es bueno para el dolor o tiene algunas recomendaciones, son bien recibidas, ants de irme, sepan que estuve trabajando en la edición de los primeros capitulos, pasense si quieren a ver las mejoras o los cambios y me dicen que tal, ya edité hasta el 11 xD uff ahora es quenos falta camino por recorrer... gracias por visitarme, nos leemos!!!**

**-¿Cuál será la información que tiene tan irritada y preocupada a la Hokake? ¿Habrá salido herido alguien durante el derrumbe? ¿Qué harán ahora los integrantes del equipo 1? ¿Llegaran a la cámara del silencio? ¿Estará planeando algo más el Shinzensumi? ¿Resistirá Shizune o se enfermara más de los nervios? ¿Sobrevivirá Naruto o se lo comerán las langostas? ¿Qué les esperará más adentro en el templo? Todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo de : "Su más Bella Sonrisa" **_**Cap 40 Las cámaras del templo segunda parte**_**-**

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: Kenka1804 ( me dueleeeee ya se me despertó la cara!!)**


	40. Las cámaras del templo II

**Su más Bella Sonrisa**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Su creador original es Masashi Kishimoto. He creado este Fanfic según la normativa de sin fines de lucro. Dile No al plagio.

* * *

_**Cap 40 "Las Cámaras del Templo: Segunda Parte"**_

Era media mañana, el viento atravesaba la aldea con sigilo y reserva, meciendo levemente las copas de los árboles, arrancando suspiros y acariciando sin permiso los rostros de los antiguos líderes de Konoha esculpidos en la piedra como símbolo de perennidad, los cuales por el solo hecho de estar allí, eran considerados como verdaderos emblemas de Konoha.

El monte de Hokages.

Sin duda un monumento que conmemoraba el nacimiento, crecimiento, conservación y desarrollo de Konoha, guardando a su vez un inmenso significado para los ojos de la posteridad; construido con arduo trabajo, al igual que de los líderes el legado, de manera que todos los jóvenes pudieran alzar sus cabezas y mirar con orgullo la pasión de su aldea materializada en la vida de esas personas; recordar el porqué de esos rostros estar allí, buscar en las inertes miradas de los padres de Konoha el consuelo y la fuerza suficientes para seguir adelante, completar un ideal que comenzó con un sueño y que pasaría de generación en generación hasta verse realizado y reforzado: La paz de la aldea.

Mientras el leve hilo de brisa se iba convirtiendo en una fuerte ráfaga de viento, bajaba por el valle y arrastraba entre sus brazos la sabiduría, la experiencia, el valor y la fortaleza escondidas entre las grietas de esa gran roca, esparciéndolas por toda la aldea y batiendo inevitablemente contra las hebras doradas de una mujer rubia, quien sentía todo eso y más al evocar memorias de las vidas pasadas de cada uno de los rostros de las personas allí esculpidas, obviando, por supuesto, el suyo propio.

Sus brazos descansaban en el viejo barandal de una amplia terraza de frente al imponente monumento. Al alzar la vista, sus ojos ambarinos se pasearon por la piedra en busca de consejo, y es que no era sólo un símbolo patriótico que reposaba en lo alto de una colina para honrar a lo más grandes luchadores de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, no, también era un alentador personal, donde podían encontrarse años de experiencia, cientos de lecciones y citas que proporcionarían a cualquiera la inspiración necesaria para afrontar directamente las situaciones más complejas. Tal como _ellos _lo harían.

Pero para Tsunade, el significado de ese monumento iba más allá. Se trataba de una comunión directa con sus homólogos, se trataba de buscar el apoyo necesario para tomar la decisión correcta; no para su vida personal, sino para su aldea. Las vidas de cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha dependían directa o indirectamente de las decisiones que ella tomase, es por ello que no se podía dar el lujo de hacer las cosas tan espontáneamente como estaba acostumbrada. Simplemente tenía demasiadas limitaciones.

Y una vez más se repetía ¿Qué estaría pensando al aceptar ser Hokage?

Simplemente era demasiada presión. Su período no había sido lo que pudiéramos decir fácil pero dirigir la aldea hasta ahora no había sido un problema, ella era -y por alguna razón aún desconocida todos así lo creían- _capaz_ de hacerlo. Pero cuando las decisiones que debía tomar en nombre de su aldea, se mezclaban con sus intereses personales, entonces… entonces venía el desastre.

Y es por eso que en ese instante evocaba las memorias de los antiguos Kages. Ella había tomado una decisión y no por primera vez, pero sí en mucho tiempo, temía que _esa_ decisión hubiese sido la incorrecta.

La magulladura en el barandal se hizo sentir de una manera tan exagerada, que el hierro quedó irreconocible. Tsunade se sentía impotente.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

La Sanin no respondió al leve llamado de su aprendiz a sus espaldas.

-Tsunade-sama…-Shizune se acercó lentamente a ella. –Le traje un poco de Sake.

La mencionada sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos -¿Sabes que Rinosuke me mandó una carta, diciendo que… anula la deuda y que ya no le debo nada? -Dijo.

Rinosuke, un prestamista, ¡claro que lo recordaba! era el hombre más tacaño que ella jamás hubiese tenido el disgusto de conocer. Que hubiera cancelado la deuda que tenía Tsunade-sama con él, no debía ser augurio de buena suerte en absoluto…

-Sí, lo sé… -Bajó la botella y el vaso de Sake y no respondió nada más. Sabía bien que su maestra pensaba que eso significaba otro mal presagio y para como estaban las cosas…

-Shizune, si algo llegara a pasar…

-No pasará nada, Tsunade-sama -Interrumpió la castaña.

-Todo esto es culpa mía -Dijo encarándola por fin.

-¡Sé que así parece pero le garantizo que no lo es! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que todo el tiempo esto fue una trampa hecha por Kogoro? -Shizune parecía alterada.

-¡Porque era obvio, Shizune! –Se defendió– ¡Era obvio que necesitaban a Kakashi desde el comienzo para abrir la bóveda, yo sólo lo empujé a la boca del lobo! Desde la primera misión de Sakura y Kakashi en Suna debí de darme cuenta, ellos lo buscaban a él y a una de sus técnicas para abrir la puerta y activar la esfera, todo estaba en contra nuestra… ¡y yo lo sabía! -Tsunade hablaba muy exasperada -Oshinaro quería vengarse por lo que le ocurrió en la ANBU, luego Kouga quería vengarse por haber matado a su hermano y Kogoro…- Tsunade se calló de pronto y volvió a su posición inicial.

Shizune suavizó su semblante y se acercó hasta ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Era simplemente imposible saber que Sakumo y Kogoro se habían enfrentado antes, y que Nadehisko había muerto durante aquel enfrentamiento, nadie hubiese adivinado nunca que incluso Kogoro quisiera vengarse de Kakashi por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de Colmillo Blanco; el responsable de la muerte de su esposa.

-Todos tenían motivos personales para matar a Kakashi, todos querían vengarse… esto es una locura, es sencillamente increíble ¿Cómo se vino a meter este muchacho en algo así? Todavía no puedo creerlo, creí que Naruto era el único con la innata capacidad de meterse en problemas así… y hablando de eso… menos mal que hasta ahora no me ha dado problemas, otro sicótico en busca del Kyuubi es lo último que necesito ahora… ¡Por Kami! lo único que tenía que hacer era no mandar a Kakashi a esa misión y todo estaría bien -Tsunade se frotaba las sienes mientras hablaba.– Debí tomar medidas al ver lo que pasó con Oshinaro y al saber que Kouga buscaría venganza, todas esas fueron malas señales muy claras, Shizune.

Shizune negó con la cabeza -Tsunade-sama ya le dije que no había forma de saberlo… él aceptó la misión aún sabiendo que Kouga buscaría venganza y además, Kakashi no es ningún niño, usted eligió ese grupo porque son sencillamente cuatro de los mejores Jounins de toda la aldea, muy probablemente Kakashi sea el mejor de todos, él sabe lo que hace, sabía perfectamente a lo que se iba a enfrentar y aún así aceptó. La decisión de ambos fue la mejor para la aldea…

-Pero no para ella…-Murmuró la Hokage, y su aprendiz enmudeció.

El viento sopló con fuerza una vez más despeinando el cabello de ambas mujeres y el silencio tomó posesión del lugar por unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de que la Hokage la volviera a encarar.

-Si Sakura no está de regreso en Suna en tres días…

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama… sabe que no puede salir de la aldea… aunque ella esté…-Shizune intentó persuadirla pero ésta no la dejó.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, Shizune? –Tsunade alzó la voz -Ya lo decidí. Esta ya no es más una simple misión peligrosa, la misión que les encargué, la misión que ellos aceptaron ya no es la misma, ¡Ahora es una misión suicida! ¿Crees que la habría enviado a una misión suicida? ¿Crees que _los_ habría enviado? ¿Sabiendo lo que ahora sé? esto es completamente personal, estos tipos harán lo que sea para hacerlo sufrir, Shizune ¡Lo que sea! Tienen que volver.

-¡Pero la misión…!

Tsunade no la dejó terminar-: ¿La misión? La misión será terminada cueste lo que cueste, pero no cuentes con la participación de Kakashi y Sakura en ella, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo. -Entonces Tsunade se volvió al barandal maltrecho y posó su vista nuevamente en el monte de Hokages, dejando a Shizune muy perturbada.

Shizune tomó la botella de Sake y sirvió un trago en el pequeño vaso –Usted sabe… yo no creo que esta sea una misión suicida, no para ellos… ambas sabemos muy bien que son capaces de realizarla y regresar sanos y salvos; sacarlos de allí y enviar a otros sí la convertiría en una misión suicida, sería…- Shizune se encogió de hombros, estaba hablando demás otra vez. Reunió el aliento suficiente para continuar -Si me permite, Tsunade-sama, comprendo la situación, sé que Sakura es como una hija para usted, entiendo el peligro al que se expuso y que el Shinzensumi se ha tomado todo estrictamente personal pero… yo creo que para usted todo esto también es muy personal… y eso no me parece muy justo…

Tsunade se tensó.

-…No para un Hokage. Con su permiso. -Finalizó regresando en silencio por sus mismas pisadas y llevándose la botella de Sake, pero no sin asegurarse de haber dejado el pequeño vaso de Sake en las manos de su maestra.

Tsunade se quedó observando el vaso, se llevó una mano a la frente y finalmente se tomó su contenido de un solo trago. Sin lugar a dudas ¿Qué estaría pensando al aceptar ser Hokage?

***

Sakura sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para descubrir que sólo habían escombros y polvo a su alrededor. Por un minuto no supo de ella más que se encontraba tendida en el suelo frío de algún tipo de estancia completamente oscura, salvo por algunos débiles rayos de luz rojiza que se filtraban por entre las rocas de una alta pila de escombros a su lado.

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad e incorporarse algo adolorida.

-¿Dónde…? … ¡Kakashi! –Exclamó horrorizada sin terminar la oración al verlo tendido también en el suelo, justo a su lado, con la mitad del cuerpo para abajo cubierto por un montón de rocas grandes.

Kakashi fue recuperando el conocimiento de a poco al oír la voz de Sakura y ver cómo se esforzaba en quitarle escombros de encima. Intentó levantarse, apoyándose de los codos e inmediatamente sintió un dolor tan agudo expandirse desde su pierna derecha, que le hizo emitir un pequeño quejido.

Rápidamente Sakura lo volvió a recostar para impedir que se moviera.

-Quédate quieto, puedes tener fracturas –Le dijo mientras le hacía un rápido chequeó con la vista dentro de lo que la poca iluminación le permitía y buscaba con sus manos algún signo de herida o golpe en su cabeza, agradeciendo mentalmente el no encontrar nada.

-Sakura… -Llamó, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

Él se rindió tras exhalar un breve suspiro, se relajó y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos segundos después y fijar su vista en el techo.

-No te preocupes, ya casi termino –Dijo ella al tiempo que con un poco de esfuerzo retiraba de las piernas de Kakashi un pedazo grueso y aplanado de escombro más o menos del tamaño de una puerta.

Kakashi reprimió otro quejido por el brusco movimiento, pero naturalmente se encontró más aliviado sin aquel peso encima.

Sakura no lo pasó por alto -¿Te duele mucho la pierna? –Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa se apresuró a preguntar cuál– Espera, necesito luz –Se levantó rápidamente para buscar algo que pudiera encender y bendijo un extraño golpe de buena suerte al reconocer una hilera de antorchas colgadas a lo largo de la pared, no perdió tiempo en encender un par con el Katon. No deseaba captar la atención de aquellas Langostas de nuevo.

-No creo que ni encendiéndolas todas distraerías a esas cosas del paraíso que tienen allá dentro –Comentó Kakashi como si adivinara los pensamientos de la chica. Pero ella no respondió nada, sólo lo miró; él mantenía los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo muy relajado. A simple vista parecía que estaba bien, así que Sakura se limitó a acercarse para confirmar el estado de su pierna.

-Maldición, está rota… -Chasqueó mientras se ataba el pelo con una cola en un intento por despejar aunque fuese un poco el calor.

Kakashi se incorporó un poco -¿Qué pasa, Doctora? ¿Viviré?

-¡Ha, ha! muy gracioso –Respondió ella mientras le quitaba delicadamente las vendas que usaba para sujetar el ruedo del pantalón.

Él simplemente se volvió a recostar y a cerrar los ojos.

-Está herida, Doctora…-Dijo él sin abrir los ojos desde su aparente cómoda posición, haciendo referencia al hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la sien de la pelirosa.

-No es nada, te la curaré en un segundo –Fue todo lo que respondió ella al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo de oídos sordos con respecto a la observación de él.

Kakashi exhaló otro suspiró y volvió a fijar su vista en el techo pensando en que cuando él y Sakura se casaran, (porque él daba eso por hecho) le prohibiría contundentemente desenvolverse como Shinobi y buscaría las formas y maneras para que ella no pudiera rehusarse a tal petición… Mmm sí, ahora que lo pensaba, los niños podían llegar a ser una excusa excelente. Aunque –la miró de reojo- Por el momento quizás fuese mejor no mencionarle aquella idea.

-Ahora mismo estamos muy vulnerables aquí, seríamos un blanco perfecto -Reflexionó en voz alta.

-Ya te he dicho que sólo tardaré un segundo –Le respondió ella.

Kakashi se guardó una media sonrisa pensando en que, si estuvieran cerca del más mínimo peligro, nada más lejos de la realidad sería encontrarlo allí tirado -el último lugar en el que estaría, de hecho- Sakura obviamente no tenía idea de sus grandes hazañas en la ANBU dónde con la mitad de su edad se había escapado de las situaciones más peligrosas imaginables con algo más que una pierna rota. Pero consideró de inmediato que eso tampoco valía la pena mencionarlo y sin darse cuenta, se puso a evocar memorias de aquella época.

Sakura, por su parte, le deshacía las vendas del pantalón para poder trabajar más cómoda, lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, pero no era fácil y aún así él no emitió ni el más mínimo quejido. Mientras le curaba la pierna, no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención el hecho de que no pareciera dolerle aquella terrible fractura. Ella había compuesto y visto componer más de un centenar de fracturas a todo tipo de pacientes a lo largo de su carrera como ninja médico y era la primera vez que presenciaba una conducta tan calmada y sumisa. Sabía por experiencia propia que el proceso de regeneración de huesos podría resultar muy incómodo y doloroso sin mencionar altamente estresante, pero él no parecía nervioso siquiera, lo que es más, si no lo conociera diría incluso que se había quedado dormido. Esa aparente sensación de costumbre la hizo pensar ¿Cuántas veces le habrían regenerado huesos a Kakashi para que estuviese así de tranquilo? Se encontró así misma queriendo ignorar una posible respuesta y con ese perturbante pensamiento en mente, finalizó su trabajo.

-Ya estás listo –Kakashi la escuchó decir orgullosamente mientras el tenue brillo verdoso desaparecía de sus manos.

El peligris se incorporó finalmente y observó su trabajo. Luego la miró a ella.

-Vaya… Quizás no fue tan mala idea el haberte traído –Dijo simplemente, sonriendo mientras se bajaba el ruedo del pantalón y causaba una inmediata reacción recia en Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Le preguntó sagaz con sus brazos cruzados a lo que le dirigía una incisiva mirada.

Él continuó sonriendo sin cohibirse. Era evidente que no lo decía por considerarla menos ni nada remotamente similar. Pero por supuesto, eso tampoco veía oportuno aclararle en aquel momento.

Todo lo que hizo fue limpiarle con sus dedos el pequeño rastro de sangre que le bajaba por la sien, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

***

-¡Sasuke Teme!

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Sasuke! –Se oyó otra vez cual agudo grito de guerra.

-Diablos, Nartuo; deja de gritar de una vez.

-Lo hago porque me estás ignorando, ¡Baka!

-¡Eso es porque no paras de gritar, Dobe!

-Ya ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse –Habló una tercera voz.

Ambos Shinobis de la Hoja desviaron sus miradas hasta encarar duramente al portador de aquella voz.

-¡No estamos peleando! –Le gritaron.

Touya se llevó una mano a la nuca y formó una sonrisa torcida. –Está bien, está bien… yo sólo digo que tendríamos que empezar a trazar un plan para salir de aquí. –Dijo.

Naruto automáticamente dirigió sus ojos a Sasuke. –Eso es precisamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer hasta que este Dobe aquí presente, comenzó a ignorarme…

-No te estoy ignorando, es que no dices nada útil ¡Todo lo que oigo es ruido!

-¿Qué estás_ insinuando_?

-_Afirmo_ que si no hubiera sido por tu "Tenacidad" al momento de leer las instrucciones del libro, no estaríamos metidos en este lío.

-No te quieras pasar de listo porque nada de esto habría pasado si en primer lugar, tú no hubieses encendido aquella cosa.

-Bueno ya –Touya se puso entre ambos antes de que comenzaran a citar a sus madres– No hay necesidad de echarse la culpa unos con otros, estamos juntos en este problema y juntos hay que salir, lo demás no interesa… recuerden que nuestra prioridad ahora es reagruparnos con el Kazekage y los otros. Además…

Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada. Ambos centraron su atención en un objeto rectangular a la mano derecha del soldado de la Arena.

-¿Ese no es…?

-En efecto –Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar un segundo el rubio se abalanzó sobre el Shinobi despojándolo de su valioso objeto y regocijado comenzó a ojear las páginas de aquel pequeño libro.

-¡Listo! –Exclamó– Con esto saldremos de aquí en un segundo.

-Deja eso, tonto, o lo volverás a perder –Se acercó Sasuke, arrebatándole el libro de inmediato.

-No tan rápido –Comenzó a hablar Touya quien se había quedado detrás, estupefacto ante la falta de respeto ejecutada por el ojiazul, y era ahora cuando salía de su sorpresa– La mayor parte del texto está escrita en un código que sólo Kakashi-san y el Kazekage conocen.

-Pero yo no veo ningún código –Intervino Naruto.

-Se refiere a que algunas cosas no deben tomarse literal porque esconden un doble significado y que sólo Kakashi y Gaara conocen porque fueron los únicos que estudiaron a profundidad la historia del templo antes de venir. –Respondió Sasuke. ―Eso ya lo sabía.

-Ah… ¿Y entonces?

-Entonces –Touya recuperó el libro– Debemos trabajar juntos para interpretar los textos si es que queremos seguir el camino correcto y salir de aquí con vida.

***

—Hinata…Hinata…

La joven Hyuuga fue abriendo lentamente los ojos ante el sonido de una voz familiar muy cerca de ella. Los trazos de una figura borrosa se fueron ensanchando hasta formar una silueta conocida; el rostro de Gaara abundaba en raspones y manchas pero también en preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —Afirmó ella con timidez mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado al otro adaptándose al nuevo escenario. Estaba recostada de una pared en un largo pasillo completamente iluminado por una hilera de antorchas— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó.

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero debemos estar en uno de los pasillos que intercomunican las cámaras. Hinata, necesito que uses tu Byakugan para localizar a los demás.

La muchacha asintió de nuevo y con ayuda del Kazekage se puso de pie y preparó para ejecutar los sellos que revelarían su barrera de sangre. —¡Byakugan!

Inmediatamente después las venas detrás de sus ojos se hincharon de manera prominente y abrupta, revelándole un nuevo campo visual del que pocas cosas eran capaces de esconderse.

Gaara miraba con interés hacía donde Kunoichi dirigía su intensa mirada perlada.

—Los muros son muy gruesos y la cantidad de pasillos y cuartos que hay alrededor me hacen difícil ver, —Por un momento el pelirrojo se desanimó— pero aun así puedo verlos, no están cerca. Naruto, Touya y Sasuke están juntos, ninguno presenta anomalías en sus flujos de chakra, así que supongo que están bien. Se encuentran en un pasillo similar al nuestro.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

—Si siguen el pasillo, hacía abajo y al oeste. Van en dirección de una cámara; es amplia, con muchas estatuas pero aparentemente está vacía. —Mientras Hinata hablaba, Gaara se había arrodillado y parecía estar dibujando algo en el piso.

Para asegurarse de saber el camino que tomarían, Hinata siguió el sendero con la mirada, el cual parecía descender y acabar en — ¿Agua?

—Dime qué más ves —Pidió Gaara sin dejar de hacer trazos sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Lo siento, no puedo ver con claridad, es muy profundo… pero parece que sea a dónde sea que se dirijan, encontraran una gran laguna.

El que Gaara hiciera una mueca de disgusto tras decir aquello, no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

—Sigue, Hinata ¿Dónde están Sakura y Kakashi? —La apresuró.

—Los estoy buscando —Dijo moviéndose de un lado al otro frente a la pared.

Gaara comenzaba a desesperarse cuando una exclamación de la joven lo alertó. —Ya los vi, están caminando por un pasillo similar al nuestro pero mucho más al este de Naruto… —Hinata frunció el ceño a lo que divisó a un gran número de personas desplazarse paralelamente hacía donde estaban ellos.

—¡Espere! —Volvió la vista con preocupación hacía donde se desplazaban Naruto y los demás.— Los están siguiendo ¡Son demasiados! —Luego volvió la vista detrás de sí misma.

—¿A quién? ¿A quién están siguiendo, Hinata?

—¡A todos nosotros! —Gritó.

***

―Kakashi ¿Qué haces?

―Dame un segundo…

―¿No deberíamos estar buscando a los demás?

―No te preocupes por eso, Sakura ―Respondió sin darle la cara― Todos saben a dónde tienen que ir.

A pesar no quedar muy convencida por su respuesta, Sakura guardó silencio.

Kakashi examinaba una pared con cautela, palpándola como si temiese romperla. ―Verás Sakura, estos símbolos a lo largo del pasillo no son decorativos únicamente; son una especie de mapa.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, nunca se lo habría imaginado puesto que las marcas en las paredes parecían más rasguños sin sentido, aunque debía admitir que algunas formaban extrañas siluetas.

―La antigua tribu del templo tenían la creencia de que la vida no era un círculo perfecto, como creemos nosotros, sino un gran árbol lleno de ramificaciones pero con el mismo inicio y final, es decir, las raíces en la tierra y nuestro final en el cielo. La construcción de este templo es un diagrama tridimensional que justifica su creencia.

―Desde lo más bajo a lo más alto ―Respondió Sakura pensativa, reflexionando acerca de cómo habían entrado por la cámara del infierno que era la más profunda y haciéndose una idea de lo que vendría después.

―…Y de nuestro paso por lo que hay entre ambos… Aja… ―Completó Kakashi haciendo presión sobre varios símbolos y haciéndose espacio al ver cómo una sección de la pared comenzaba a moverse.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida mientras se habría ante ellos un nuevo pasillo mucho más angosto y débilmente iluminado por una larga hilera de misteriosas antorchas azules.

Kakashi le sonrió ―Este lugar era tan sagrado que sólo a los sacerdotes y algunas figuras reales se les permitía hacer uso de sus ojos para ver por dónde caminaban; los súbditos, sirvientes y demás acompañantes debían caminar vendados, puesto que creían que los espíritus de sus dioses yacían dentro de las cámaras y no todo el mundo era lo suficientemente digno de verlos. Es por eso que usaban estos símbolos en las paredes como un código secreto para guiarse. Después de ti… ―Le indicó con gesto educado.

―¡Espera un segundo! ―Exclamó la pelirosa tras un par de pasos― Entonces… esas placas que vimos antes… ―La kunoichi se llevó una mano a la boca al recordar aquellas esculturas en piedra que habían visto camino al templo y habían asustado a Naruto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en aquellas imágenes que representaban la extracción sangrienta de ojos de algunas personas.

―El castigo para quienes quebrantaran esa regla, era sacarle los ojos. ―Kakashi completó la oración tan calmado como si hablara del clima.

Aquello no fue muy reconfortante para la joven mujer; lo único que la alegró fue recordar que aquella raza ya estaba extinta.

***

—¿Empieza a hacer frío aquí o soy yo? —Naruto se frotaba los brazos a medida que avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo—. Otra vez ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?

—La siguiente cámara. Si hemos leído esto correctamente y logramos entrar a la cámara de tierra, estaremos bastante cerca de nuestro punto de encuentro, Las Puertas del Cielo. —habló Touya, quien sostenía una antorcha.

—Si lo leímos bien… —¿Y si no lo habían leído bien, qué?

—No hace falta que inventes excusas, Naruto. Touya y yo ya sabemos que estás muerto de miedo. —le dijo Sasuke pasando por su lado.

El rubio no escondió un gruñido de disgusto —¡Callate, tarado! —le gritó pero tan pronto como se quedó atrás, comenzó a mirar nervioso a todos lados. El pasillo se tornaba cada vez más frío. Algo simplemente no estaba bien. Repetidas veces volteaba para asegurarse de que no los estaban siguiendo puesto que desde hacía rato sentía que alguien le estaba pisando los talones; sin embargo, no había hecho comentario alguno ¿Y dejar que Sasuke se burlara de él? ¡Ni hablar! Pero no negaría que estaba bastante incómodo en aquel lugar, a kilómetros de cualquier aliado, con los radios sin señal, debajo de la tierra en un diminuto pasillo y a merced del enemigo en aquel espeluznante mausoleo.

Un pequeño sonido casi hizo que se le saliera el esqueleto de la piel. Sin hacer ningún ruido, volteó la cara lentamente y ya no le importó que todo el clan Uchiha se retorciera en sus tumbas, burlándose de él; cuando vio una sombra moverse a sus espaldas. —¿¡Ya llegamos!? —chilló al borde de la desesperación adelantándose unos siete pasos.

—De hecho, sí ¡Ya casi llegamos! —Touya señaló muy alegre un par de antorchas que alumbraban, no muy lejos de ellos, una puerta que se alzaba en lo que parecía ser el final de aquel terrorífico pasillo.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos? —el portador del Kyuubi comenzó a correr a ella.

—¡Espéranos, Naruto! —gritó Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke! —le llamó Touya captando su inmediata atención. Enseguida una explosión hizo vibrar los muros.

***

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Sakura abrazándose a sí misma.

― A la cámara de viento, de allí sólo estaremos a una cámara de distancia de… ¿Hug?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la joven al notar como el shinobi se detenía alerta y volteaba su cabeza, casi como su hubiera escuchado algo.

—¡Corre! —gritó el peligris.

***

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Naruto se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos, pero no le gustó nada lo que vio.

A varios metros, Touya y Sasuke se erguían en posición de ataque. El primero con más Kunais explosivos en las manos, listos para ser usados de nuevo de ser necesario. Frente a ellos, una nube de humo y escombros de la cual comenzaron a salir al menos treinta encapuchados.

Touya lanzó otro Kunai explosivo, y esta vez uno de los hombres lo atrapó en el aire y lo aventó lejos. Luego, otro de ellos puso las manos en el suelo, arrancó un pedazo de roca y se lo aventó en respuesta.

Sasuke y Touya lo esquivaron fácilmente, atónitos ante su anormal fuerza.

—Cuidado, no son normales —dijo Touya.

—No hay caso, son demasiados, vámonos de aquí —exclamó Sasuke.

Con un aire extrañamente macabro, los encapuchados se alinearon y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo ¡Vamos! —inmediatamente comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta de la cámara y al pasar al lado del paralizado rubio, Sasuke le tuvo que golpear para que reaccionara.

—Vamos, Naruto, ya sabes que hacer.

—Eh… sí, sí —mientras los otros dos se adelantaron, Naruto realizó nerviosamente unos sellos de manos e inmediatamente unos quince clones de sombras invadieron el pasillo, reteniendo a los encapuchados y dándoles a ellos suficiente tiempo para escapar.

—¡Naruto! —le llamaron sus compañeros quienes ya estaban bastante cerca de la puerta.

***

—¡Ya voy! —el Kazekage le respondió a Hinata mientras terminaba de trazar algunas líneas en el suelo.

Los nervios invadieron cada vena en el cuerpo de la joven, dificultándole pensar en una buena razón por la cual Gaara se mantuviera ahí arrodillado en el suelo, en lugar de correr ahora que podían, mientras unos cincuenta individuos se acercaban a paso acelerado.

—Gaara… —volvió a llamar. Ya no necesita del Byakugan para ver a los encapuchados que se acercaban rápidamente por el pasillo, pero desistió al no obtener respuesta y terminó colocándose en posición de ataque.

El sudor frío comenzaba a resbalar por su sien; eran demasiados. No fue hasta que los tuvieron prácticamente encima que Hinata preparó tres Kuanis explosivos. Si los apuntaba al techo, provocaría un derrumbe lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquearles el paso. Sin embargo, justo antes de lanzarlos el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y se extendió en una enorme ola de roca que derribaría a la mayoría de sus enemigos con relativa facilidad.

Hinata volteó a ver a Gaara.

—Eso no los detendrá por mucho, vamos. — la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr.

Uno de los encapuchados, que había esquivado el ataque del pelirrojo, se adelantó con rapidez hasta alcanzarlos. Hinata, consciente de esto, le lanzó uno de los kunais explosivos que tenía en sus manos.

***

Sakura cayó ante la repentina explosión ¿Qué pasaba ahí atrás? No quería voltear, todo lo que hacía era correr por el angosto pasillo. A su lado, Kakashi efectuaba lo que parecía un Jutsu de invocación.

Se levantó deprisa. —¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé, pero Pakkun y los demás no los retendrán por mucho. Vamos, Sakura.

Tanto él como la joven comenzaron a correr por el largo pasillo, dejando atrás el sonido de unos ladridos cada vez más distantes. Sakura, preocupada por los canes, le dirigió una mirada de reproche al hombre.

—Tranquilízate, están entrenados para saber cuándo retirarse.

Siguieron corriendo hasta doblar en una esquina donde finalizaba la primera parte del pasillo, el cual era en forma de "L". Algunos de los encapuchados se las habían ingeniado para evitar los perros y ahora les pisaban los talones. Kakashi se detuvo de golpe y realizó una serie de sellos que Sakura jamás había visto.

Enseguida, los ladrillos de las paredes comenzaron a moverse y a reagruparse como si fueran un rompecabezas, dificultándoles el paso a sus perseguidores hasta bloqueárselo por completo al formar un muro bastante grueso.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Sakura, desconcertada.

—Mil Jutsus, Sakura. Mil Jutsus —fue todo lo que dijo Hatake en su defensa y enseguida retomaron su marcha.

A medida que avanzaban, Sakura podía escuchar los golpes que esos sujetos debían estar dándole al muro que había creado Kakashi. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en derribarlo ¿Es que nada los detenía? Se suponía que ese era el trabajo de los ANBU ¿Dónde estaban ellos entonces? ¿Estarían muertos? No, eso era imposible.

Pero una cosa era cierta; con cada paso que daba estaba más segura de que se encerraban más y más en la boca del lobo. Era demasiado obvio que estaban siendo víctimas de una trampa y seguramente vigilaban todos sus movimientos; no podía evitarlo, la desesperación estaba comenzando a invadirla. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata y Touya ¿Dónde estarían ahora? ¿Se encontrarían bien? Si los habían encontrado a Kakashi y a ella, no dudaba que a sus compañeros también.

¡Pero eran demasiados! Era imposible que Kogoro tuviera tantos soldados a su disposición y se movieran prácticamente sin llamar la atención de nadie ¿Cuántos soldados viajaban con él? Después de todo la mayoría se había quedado en la base que los ANBU habían sido encomendados a destruir, y otra parte había sido eliminada en aquel enfrentamiento cuando recién estaban llegando a Suna junto con Naruto y los demás hacía tantos días atrás.

Algo simplemente no estaba bien.

Finalmente, divisaron el final del pasillo, y con él una enorme puerta de piedra gris entre dos impresionantes antorchas azules mucho más grandes que las demás. Kakashi rebeló y Sharingan y le dirigió a Sakura una mirada muy preocupada.

—Sakura —Llamó Hatake.

No, para Sakura habían demasiadas cosas que no estaban bien. Empezó a exasperarse. —Kakashi, Kakashi yo…

—Sakura, escúchame —Parecía que ambos trataban desesperadamente de decirse algo que parecía imposible entre constantes interrupciones y jadeos mientras corrían.

Un sonido estremecedor les indicó que el muro estaba ya fuera del camino y el mundo de la joven comenzó a dar vueltas. —No, Kakashi. Yo… yo tengo que decirte algo…

—Eso puede esperar —se detuvieron y Kakashi la tomó por los hombros. —Sakura, escucha. Necesito que prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte.

Sakura escuchaba, sí. Pero no parecía muy segura de entender. ¿Por qué no la dejaba terminar? Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba salir de allí. Todo lo que quería era salir de aquella inmensa ratonera de piedra y respirar aire fresco, ese que tanto le hacía falta.

—"_Todo va a estar bien,__ todo tiene que estar bien"_ —No era una mentira, era su esperanza.

***

Nami y sus facciones de hielo, aparecieron desde las sombras, posándose con reverencia ante su maestro.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el mayor.

—Todo va de acuerdo a su plan, señor. El Kazekage y el hijo de colmillo blanco ya han sido encaminados y no sospechan nada. Las entradas al templo están siendo custodiadas y no hay nadie más que nosotros dentro.

—¿Y los demás?

—Personalmente pienso que no serán un problema para los contrincantes que ha predispuesto para ellos.

—Excelente. Dile a Kouga que puede ir preparándose. Pronto tendrá su venganza.

Fin capítulo 40

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Ehhh… este bueno… sinceramente ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Ya sé que soy la peor escoria del mundo, ya sé que no merezco que me sigan leyendo y no se preocupen, sé también que mucho merezco esa muerte que tantos de ustedes me desearon en este año sabático que me he tomado… Ummm ¿puedo decir algo en mi defensa?: ¡Los extrañé! T.T No quiero aburrirlos con un montón de excusas, sólo les comentaré los hechos, y el hecho es que muchas cosas han pasado desde mi última actualización: Me gradué, me mude, ya ni siquiera vivo en el mismo país (Hello America!) y muchas otras cosas personales que no valen la pena mencionar. Sin embargo, espero me perdonen y sigan la historia (que trataré de actualizar más rápido)**

**Hablando un poco del fic en general; no sé si hay algún problema con la página que me quitó los OOOOoooooOOOO que usaba para separar partes en los capítulos, de cualquier forma está bien porque ese era un mal hábito que nadie más debería seguir… xD Trataré de arreglarlo en la brevedad posible junto con los errores ortográficos que tiene el fic al comienzo.**

**Actualicé mi profile!!!!! Chéquenlo porfa! Así me dan sus opiniones…**

**Sé que a Nami no le he dado mucho protagonismo, pero es uno de los OC's que más me gustan y les recomiendo que vean el fan art de ella que me hizo mi amiga Manuela (quien ahora es mi ilustradora oficial xD), esta muuuuy bonito y lo pueden encontrar en mi profile bajo la sección de Fan Arts. Les recuerdo que cualquier fan art de este o cualquier otro de mis fics, estaré más que feliz de recibirlo y publicarlo.**

**La encuesta o "pol" (que también pueden encontrar en mi profile) va bien aunque no mucha gente ha participado en ella n.n. Hasta ahora Kouga y Oshinaro van empatados y a la cabeza, seguidos de Nami.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a:**

**sweet_arlequin**

**LunitaMoon**

**Diosa Luna**

**Ellistriel**

**tsuki-airen**

**kushina**

**Anglik-Hatake**

**sakura hatake**

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**

**Rossetto-chan**

**pytufa1622**

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**Derra**

**Nicki**

**Hatake_yeyen**

**Kushina**

**cRiStii**

**Akane Maxwell**

**Shiori-Hyuga**

**Kakashi fan**

**aiora-chan**

**Kasu Uzumaki**

**mada hatake**

**Catalunaa**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y todos sus lindo comentarios, lamento decepcionarlos al pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y también pido disculpas para aquellos que seguro se tuvieron que releer el fic de nuevo para agarrarle el hilo a la historia. A los que me mandaron su odio por mensajes privados ¡Lo sientoooooo muuchooo! A mis amigos que me fastidiaron hasta el cansancio para que siguiera ¡Perdonenme! Y los que me insistieron por chat ¡Sorry! Pero aquí estamos otra vez, listos para un nuevo comienzo. Yo leo tooooodos y cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias por todos ellos!!**

**Quiero mandar un agradecimiento muy especial a Kushina, por su insistencia, a Maaya por su apoyo y a Mada Hatake por su comentario tan conmovedor. Si puedo atribuir gran parte de mi repentino sentimiento de obligación para terminar este cap, fue gracias al comentario de Mada. Yo no había continuado porque no estaba pasando por un buen momento, sin embargo, su comentario me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa. Mis problemas no debían ser un obstáculo para cumplir mis responsabilidades. Nunca han de serlo, pues sólo basta con ver que hay personas a nuestro alrededor con problemas más serios que los nuestros y una determinación de acero.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Quiero enviarles un saludo especialísimo (y no saben cuán especial) A mis amigas del club de KakaSaku de Puebla, Mexico**_**: **__**Kakasaku's fans forever**__**!**_** No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que hay un club por el KakaSaku y que les gustan mis fics!!! Saludos Vero!**

**Bueno hasta aquí la nota, no quiero hacer de esto una biblia. Iba a hacer el cap más largo pero luego decidí no aburrirlos tanto. Hasta la próxima entrega: BYE!**

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene a Tsunade tan preocupada? ¿Dónde están los ANBU? ¿De dónde Kogoro sacó tantos soldados tan rápido? ¿Qué cosa tan importante tiene Sakura que decirle a Kakashi? ¿Y él a ella? ¿Qué sorpresas le esperan a nuestros héroes dentro de las cámaras del templo? Descucbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Su Más Bella Sonrisa: **_**Capítulo 41 Las Cámaras del Templo III**_

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: Kenka1804 **_**¡Por fin terminé este cap!**_


End file.
